Designer of My Wedding Dress
by BaekbeeLu
Summary: [ END ] Semua wanita sungguh mengidamkan gaun pengantin terindah untuk pernikahan mereka. Dan, Luhan punya sendiri Designer spesialnya. Lelaki itu pula yang Ia cintai, tapi takdir menghancurkan segalanya./"Luhan, maukah kau menikah denganku? Belajar mencintaiku, dan lupakan Sehun?"/"Haruskah aku menyerah, Sehun? Akan cinta kita?"/. NEW SUMMARY. HUNHAN. GS. M. DLDR! RnR!
1. Prolog

"Designer of My Wedding Dress"

..

FanFiction by _BaekbeeLu_ present

..

Main Cast : SEHUN and LUHAN

..

Other Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, and other

..

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

..

Rate : T+ / M

..

GS for Uke

..

Leght: Multichapter

..

Warning : Typo, gak sesuai dengan EyD, Genderswith,

Don't like don't Read _guys_ ^^

..

NOTE : Penulisan kata _Italic_ adalah 'LUHAN PROV'

..

Happy Reading!

…

 **Prolog**

Kadang memang Tuhan selalu menempatkan takdirnya yang tidak pernah terduga. Menjadikan manusia sebagai pengikutnya yang hanya menerima segala sesuatu yang sudah ditulis-Nya dalam garis takdir kehidupan. Manusia hanya menurut dan menjalankan segalanya dengan sebaik yang mereka bisa agar nantinya tidak membuat Tuhan menyesal telah melukisnya sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Ditata sedemikian baiknya, agar mereka yang menerima merasa nyaman dengan segala hal yang sudah di lukis itu.

Seperti yang sudah tertera dalam buku _diary_ kehidupan. Ketika sebuah takdir itu menempatkan sepasang anak manusia dalam kenangan serta cerita-cerita mereka yang manis dan menyenangkan. Selalu mengundang tawa ceria serta senyuman yang tidak pernah padam sepanjang waktu berjalan. Membuat memori demi memori yang manis dalam pikiran mereka agar nanti penerusnya bisa mendengarkan sekaligus menjadi bekal mereka pula untuk membuat cerita baru yang lebih berkesan.

Inilah yang dimaksud oleh takdir itu. Yang menempatkan seorang gadis cantik dengan umurnya yang masih belasan tahun tengah mendampingi seorang pemuda tampan yang juga seumuran dengannya. Mereka sudah di pertemukan sejak kecil, hingga sampai saat ini dan berharap untuk seterusnya takdir mereka tidak akan pernah terpisah.

Sejak kecil, mereka selalu bermain bersama dan menghabiskan hoby yang menyenangkan juga bersama. Setiap waktu, saling melempar senyum menawan juga tawa renyah yang terdengar merdu. Duduk berdampingan dan membahas hal-hal konyol yang tidak penting, namun itu justru membuat kedekatan mereka makin tererat ketat. Bagai ratusan tumbuhan akar yang meliuk-liukkan dirinya pada sebuah batang pohon yang besar. Erat dan sulit untuk di pisah celahnya.

 _.._

 _Aku selalu berada dimana kau meminta untukku datang, tidak peduli pada waktu yang menempatkanku pada posisi sulit dalam memilih suatu keputusan. Menemanimu atau tidak sama sekali. Melupakan segala urusanku yang lebih penting hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu denganmu walau kau meminta hanya ingin ditemani membaca buku._

 _Aku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak gadis yang terpesona akan senyuman hangat yang selalu kau perlihatkan, mengagumi segala sesuatu yang selalu kau lakukan karena aku tidak pernah tidak terpesona olehmu. Menilai semua yang kau karya dengan jemari handalmu melukiskan pola-pola rumit berhasil mengagumkan di atas lembar kertas putih polos._

 _Kau bercerita ingin membuat satu maha karyamu yang hanya akulah satu-satunya yang boleh melihatnya, dengan indah dan cekatan kau membuat pola cantik itu saling menghubungi membentuk lekuk dan membuatku terkagum akan hasilnya yang menakjubkan…..mungkinkah itu adalah….._

 _.._

" _Lu, bagaimana?" Ia menyodorkan buku gambar yang sudah dibuat menjadi hasil karyanya dengan serius sejak dua jam lalu itu padaku_

 _Aku terpanah melihatnya "Cantik dan indah sekali! Bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya seindah ini! Sungguh ini sangat cantik!" aku menatapnya sekilas dengan pandangan berbinar_

 _Ia tersenyum sangat tampan padaku hingga membuatku terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya "Gaun pengantin. Aku hanya membuatnya sekali dan hanya calon pengantin wanitaku saja yang boleh mengenakannya kelak"_

" _Benarkah?! Dia pasti wanita yang sangat beruntung bisa memiliki gaun indah dan cantik seperti ini!" kataku masih dengan tatapan pesona melihat rancangan yang Ia buat_

" _Lu…" dia memanggil namaku dengan suara lirih dan aku hanya membalasnya lewat gumaman pelan "Hmm?"_

" _Mau berjanji sesuatu padaku?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari rancangan itu dan melihatnya yang sudah serius menatapku "Apa?"_

 _Ia mengambil kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya "Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu berada di sampingku, berjanjilah untuk menemaniku seperti ini hingga waktunya nanti akan datang"_

" _Maksudmu?" aku mulai gugup. Seperti ada gelenyar aneh yang menyetrum seluruh saraf kehidupanku hingga ku rasa jantungku dua kali berdetak lebih cepat_

" _Gaun pengantin ini…..ini adalah milikmu, Luhan. Aku sengaja membuatnya hanya untukmu, dan aku hanya ingin kau yang memakainya suatu hari nanti"_

 _Tu-Tunggu!_

 _Apa maksudnya ini?!_

 _Oh apakah ini seperti pernyataan melamar seorang gadis? Kami bahkan baru berumur delapan belas tahun dan aku tidak tau ini pernyataan apa!_

" _Ka-kau…serius?! Tapi apa memang, aku?!" aku menunjuk diriku sendiri tentu saja dengan sangat terkejut dan tatapan tidak percaya kepadanya_

 _Aku melihatnya menghela nafas sejenak dan menatapku lagi dengan genggaman tangan kami yang semakin bertaut erat. Tatapan teduh penuh kehangatan yang berhasil membekukan gerakku. Hingga kurasa, aku menahan nafas penasaran dengan perasaan yang bergejolak "Iya, kau gadis yang kucintai, Luhan. Berjanjilah mulai saat ini kita akan selalu bersama Lu, karena hanya kau yang kuinginkan di dunia ini untuk mendampingiku, kelak. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat menurutmu tapi aku bersungguh-sunguh, Luhan. Aku sungguh mencintaimu dan akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untukmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin aku kalah cepat dengan bisa saja diluar sana tanpa kau ketahui banyak lelaki yang menginginkanmu, Luhan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mengambil dirimu dariku, terdengar egois tapi ketahuilah bahwa aku tak pernah berkata seperti ini pada gadis lain selain kau. Aku menyayangimu. Sungguh lebih dari diriku sendiri"_

…

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Satu per satu air mata luruh dari sudut mata Luhan yang memburam. Ia bergeming dan menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

…

 _Aku tidak tau harus bicara apa lagi? Benarkah ini Tuhan?! Jangan sampai kau membuatku terbangun dari mimpi ini karena aku berharap bahwa ini tidak pernah berakhir, aku sudah merasa sangat bahagia jadi jangan kau katakan bahwa ini semua adalah mimpi hingga… elusan tangannya yang membelai tanganku lembut ternyata menyadarkanku bahwa ...Yah ini bukan mimpi! Ini NYATA!_

 _Ia menghapus jejak air mataku "Jangan menangis, sayang. Kau lihat bahwa aku membuat rancangan ini menjadi dua kan?" Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya "Simpanlah satu, Lu. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja punyaku ini hilang nantinya tapi tentu aku akan menjaganya dengan baik...kau masih punya_ copy _annya kan? Tolong, jagalah baik-baik hingga nanti aku akan membuatnya menjadi gaun pengantin paling indah yang ada di dunia ini. Jadi…..maukah kau berjanji untukku? Untuk kita?"_

 _Aku mengangguk lagi dan kali ini memeluknya dengan erat, bahkan tangisku semakin menjadi jadi dan membuat baju yang dikenakannya basah "Tentu…..aku berjanji! Aku berjanji untuk kita! Aku akan menemanimu selamanya, berada selalu disampingmu. Aku akan mencintaimu sampai akhir, dan aku akan selalu menyayangimu seperti kau yang sungguh menyayangiku"_

 _Ia membalas pelukanku tak kalah erat dengan aku bersandar pas di dadanya dan bisa kurasakan bahwa Ia mencium puncuk kepalaku dengan sayang_

" _Saranghae nae Luhan….mulai saat ini kau hanya milikku. Terimakasih sudah mau berjanji untuk kita"_

" _Hmm…..nado saranghae…..dan aku hanya akan menjadi milikmu"_

 _.._

 _Semoga saja Tuhan memang mentakdirkan kita untuk selalu bersama seperti ini. Tidak menaruh kerikil pada hubungan baik yang sudah kita jalani. Aku sudah cukup merasa bahagia dengan kau yang selalu berada di sampingku. Selamanya, kuharap Tuhan mengabulkan segala permintaan serta doa-doaku. Kutunggu hari itu akan datang. Hari dimana kita akan benar-benar bersatu dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kita. Hari dimana rancangan yang kau buat ini akan menjadi sebuah gaun pengantin putih yang selalu terlihat cantik dan indah. Gaun yang paling ku impikan sampai seumur hidupku. Gaun pengantin dengan kau sebagai pembuat rancangannya._

" _DESIGNER OF MY WEDDING DRESS"_

 _-Luhan-_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

…

…

… _._

 **Prolog End**

… _._

… _._

* * *

18 Oktober 2016

* * *

Annyeong Chingudeul

Nad _comeback again_ nih !

Ada yang kangen diriku? /plak/

Sesuai dengan apa yang sudah aku ketikkan di FF 'Trust Me' bahwa aku sedang menulis FF baru. Dan inilah "Designer of My Wedding Dress"

Kali ini Nad membawa FanFiction HunHan dengan genre ada sedikit _Angst_ gitu, rate-M pula haha *smirk*

Ini multichapter ya, jadi kemungkinan chapnya bakal panjang. Melebihi sepuluh chapter ( _maybe_ ).

Mengapa aku mengambil motif dari gaun pengantin? Karena aku sangat mengagumi gaun tercantik ini! Belum lagi bila aku melihat Luhan (GS) yang memakainya!

KYAAA ! ASTAGA SUMPAH BUNDA JADI 1000 KALI LIPAT LEBIH CANTIK SAMPAI MAU BIKIN AKU MENANGIS HUHU

Dan kenapa Rate-M? Karena ada jalan cerita di mana nanti melibatkan sedikit kata-kata frontal atau kasar.

Lalu apa ada NC? Haha ini pengalaman pertama, sungguh. Aku belum pernah berpikir buat bikin adegan NC, dan mungkin jadinya nanti agak sedikit canggung. Namun NC akan di butuhkan untuk jalan cerita 'DMWD' ini, di saat konfliknya mulai mencurat ke permukaan hmm.

Lalu, kalian para pembacaku yang minta _squel_ di FF sebelah. Insyaallah aku bikinkan yah, ini masih di tulis. Do'akan saja cepat selesai lalu di _publish_.

Lalu kalian mau dilanjutkan gak cerita ini? Ada yang sudah jatuh cinta sama prolognya? Ada yang sudah penasaran? Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Jangan di'baper'rin dulu prolognya ya, prolognya bisa aja manis. Tapi kalau ceritanya? Akan terjawab seiring berjalannya chapter *smirkagain* haha.

Oke, jawab semua pertanyaan Nad di kontak **Review** _ne~_

 _Review kalian semua sangat dibutuhkan!_

Semoga banyak yang akan jatuh cinta juga sama 'DMWD'

*Gumawo*

HHS JJANG! HHS FOREVER! WE LOVE HHS!

…

BaekbeeLu

hhsbee947_


	2. Chapter 1

"Designer of My Wedding Dress"

..

FanFiction by _BaekbeeLu_ present

..

Main Cast : SEHUN and LUHAN

..

Other Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, and other

..

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

..

Rate : T+ / M

..

GS for Uke

..

Leght: Multichapter

..

Warning : Typo, gak sesuai dengan EyD, Genderswith,

Don't like don't Read _guys_ ^^

..

Happy Reading!

…

CHAPTER 1

..

 **London, England**

Duduk bersantai di bawah pohon dengan beralaskan rumput hijau kering adalah tempat yang menyenangkan untuk sekedar melepaskan penat, belum lagi hembusan angin musim semi yang melambai melewati kulit dengan lembut dan menggerakkan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah. Tangan kurus serta jemari mungilnya melukiskan garis demi garis berpola mengagumkan di atas kertas, setiap pergerakan yang dibuatnya terlihat anggun bagi siapa pun yang memandang di sekitar. _Earphone_ kecil yang mengalunkan lagu _ballad_ Korea dari ponselnya ikut membuat suasana hangat di hatinya, hanya saja…..mungkin seperti itu yang terlihat di pandangan orang, mereka tidak mengerti kekosongan apa yang selama ini Ia alami dari waktu ke waktu.

Cantik

Dia memang gadis yang sangat cantik. Pasang mata mana yang akan mengatakan dia tidak cantik bila sudah dihadapkan oleh sepasang mata rusa yang berkilau dengan kulit putih sehalus bayi. Hari ini Ia memakai dress _soft blue_ selutut tanpa lengan dengan _parka hoodie_ kuning cerah yang membaluti kedua lengan kurusnya, kakinya yang jenjang hanya beralas _flatshoes_ dengan warna senada. Seperti yang terlihat, ukiran senyumnya tidak berhenti ketika garis-garis itu menyatu menjadi rancangan yang cantik, semakin manis kala semua yang dilakukannya telah usai hingga membuat hatinya bersorak senang. Tepat di saat yang bersamaan seorang lelaki datang ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan memamerkan senyumannya yang mempesona.

"Sudah selesai ya, apa aku datang terlambat?" lengan kirinya yang kekar mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, rupanya sekotak susu coklat dingin di berikannya oleh gadis ini

"Terimakasih _oppa_ , kau datang di saat yang tepat 'kok" kata gadis di sebelahnya melihatkan senyumannya yang manis lalu meminum susu coklat miliknya

"Rancanganmu cantik sekali, seperti biasanya. Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini _baby deer_?"

"Lancar. Aish, _oppa_ jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Aku bukan _baby_ lagi" katanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya imut, sangat menggemaskan hingga lelaki di sebelahnya mencubit gemas pipinya "Aakh! Sakit ugh~"

" _Aigooo_ , mana ada gadis dewasa yang memiliki kelakuan bocah kecil seperti ini hm? Biar umurmu sudah 23 tahun tetap saja wajahmu itu seperti bayi, jadi biarkan aku memanggilmu _baby deer_ atau mau kupanggilkan _baby_ Lu…. _mungkin_?" katanya sedikit tidak yakin pada pilihan keduanya

" _Andwae_. Panggil Luhan saja _oppa_ , semua itu hanya panggilan kecil dari seseorang yang menyimpannya untukku" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum kecut sedikit meremas kotak susu yang sudah habis isinya itu. Ada sebersit perasaan sesak saat Ia mengingat apa yang diucapkannya barusan, seperti perasaan rindu yang membendung memenuhi seluruh isi hatinya hingga sesak di saat pada kenyataannya semua yang di harapkan tidak mungkin dapat Ia raih dengan mudah, semua yang menjadi alasannya mengapa memilih untuk menjadi seorang _Designer_.

Kepala Luhan, Chanyeol ambil dan menyamankan gadis itu untuk bersandar di bahunya "Aku akan menemanimu sampai kapan pun. Jangan khawatir, dimana kau membutuhkan di sanalah aku akan datang"

Luhan mendecih geli "kata-katamu seperti kau seorang pahlawan saja, _oppa_. Tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun, aku baik-baik saja" Luhan bangkit dari sandaran yang diberikan Chanyeol pada bahunya"Dan jangan melakukan hal seperti ini di depan umum, kalau banyak yang salah paham tidak enak jadinya"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu "Siapa peduli? Semua mahasiswa tau kalau kita memang sangat dekat, Lu. Aku tidak masalah mereka ingin berpikir macam-macam asal itu denganmu" lalu memberikan gadis rusa itu dengan pandangan serius, namun Ia menghindari tatapannya "Aku ingin mengumpulkan rancanganku ini. Aku duluan ya, _oppa_ " Luhan bangkit dari duduknya , membuat Chanyeol mengangguk dengan pasrah ketika Luhan meninggalkannya…. _lagi_

..

Sepasang mata puppy dengan kelopaknya yang bergaris _eyeliner_ tipis berlekuk indah itu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh arah yang bisa dicapai penglihatannya, dengan kaki jenjang beralas _sneakers_ putih yang berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, nafasnnya memburu sesuai dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk dirasakannya sesak seperti ingin keluar. Sorot matanya penuh dengan pandangan berbinar ketika tapakan kakinya berhenti menghadap seseorang yang sama kecilnya dengan dia sedang merentangkan tangannya lebar tak lupa senyum serta sambutan hangat yang di perlihatkannya.

"Kyungsoo" teriakkan suara cempreng sedikit memekikkan telinga itu dari gadis bermata puppy tadi, langsung saja Ia berlari dengan lebih menggenggam erat koper besar yang di bawanya

"Baekhyun" Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan pandangan rindu menatap sahabat kecilnya dengan segera Ia memeluk Baekhyun erat ketika sahabatnya itu sudah berada di depannya

"aku merindukanmu Kyungi-ya , aku merindukan kalian semua" Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka

"Semua merindukanmu Bee, akhirnya kau bisa pindah ke London juga"

"Dimana Lulu? Rusa kecil tidak menjemputku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit merajuk pada Kyungsoo

"Hmm, hari ini jadwal kuliahnya penuh jadi Luhan tidak bisa ikut. Sebagai permintaan maafnya dia bilang kita akan tidur bersama di Apartementnya. _Eotte_?"

" _Jinjja_?! Ah, tentu saja sudah lama juga kita tidak meng _gila_ seperti dulu kan? Duh, pokoknya aku merindukan kalian!" Baekhyun terkekeh polos dengan Kyungsoo yang mendesah pasrah setelahnya "Jangan mulai lagi, Baek. Kalian akan merepotkanku"

"Kami akan membantumu, janjji. Oh, kau datang sendiri? Dimana kekasihmu yang mesum itu?"

Kyungsoo sedikit merona mendengarnya "Kai. Dia sudah menunggu kita di mobil sejak tadi"

"Dan membiarkan kau sendirian di sini menungguku?!.."Baekhyun mendesah marah dengan menatap tidak percaya pada Kyungsoo yang hanya nyegir seperti tidak keberatan "Kekasih macam apa dia?! Aish, aku akan mematahkan hidungnya kalau begitu" Baekhyun mengupat geram.

Baru Kyungsoo ingin memberi pembelaan terhadap kekasihnya, Baekhyun dengan segala kelincahan yang dimilikinya berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo masih dengan koper besar yang di genggamnya, gadis itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya geram berjalan menuju mobil Audy putih yang menampakkan seorang lelaki tampan berkulit _tan_ dengan kacamata hitam bertengger manis di hidungnya.

Kai melambaikan tangannya ceria ke arah Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan jarak masih sepuluh meter di depannya. Seolah Ia hanya biasa saja, namun lima meter kedepan, Kai mengerinyit heran dengan ekspresi tidak bersahabat serta tatapan tajamnya yang menakutkan Baekhyun berikan. Ia merasa tidak enak sekarang, seperti sesuatu akan menimpanya beberapa detik selanjutnya.

Baru saja Kai memilih untuk masuk lagi ke dalam mobil namun malang memang tidak dapat di cegah ketika dengan mulusnya sebuah kaleng minuman soda tak berisi mendarat mulus mengenai puncuk kepalanya.

DUG!

"Akh!" ringis Kai kesakitan dengan tangan refleks memengang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri

"Yak! Kim Kai bodoh kenapa kau membiarkan Kyungsoo menunggu sendirian hah?! Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana? Kau mau bertanggung jawab?! Dasar kekasih tidak berguna kau!" Baekhyun masih terus memberikan Kai sambutan gratis dari kepalan tangannya yang mungil memukul lengan kekar lelaki yang kesakitan di depannya "Baek ampun…. _Appo Appo Appo_ ….."

"Baek sudah hentikan. Kai tidak salah, aku lah yang memintanya untuk tidak perlu menemaniku menunggumu, untuk itu dia berdiri di sini sejak lima belas menit demi mengawasiku Baek. Kai tidak salah" Kyungsoo datang dengan memisah perkelahian kecil antara Kai dan Baekhyun. _Refleks_ , Kyungsoo mengelus lembut kepala Kai yang terkena lemparan tadi "Kai-ya _gwenchanayo_?" Kyungsoo hanya menatap iba melihat Kai yang meringis

" _Eomma, appo_. Sakit sekali….." sebenarnya tidak sesakit itu, apalah berartinya kekuatan Baekhyun yang jauh lebih kecil dari Kai yang memiliki badan lebih besar. Hanya akal-akalan Kai saja, demi mendapat perhatian serta prilaku sayang dari Kyungsoo

Baekhyun? Oh, dia tidak ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang dilakukannya. Malah Ia memandang jengkel dengan segala macam bentuk karangan yang Kai buat, ayolah Baekhyun tahu kekuatannya tidak sebesar itu hingga membuat Kai meringis _sok_ kesakitan.

"Kyungsoo-ya aku ingin cepat bertemu Luhan, kenapa malah beradegan kisah dramatis di sini. Aku mual melihat kalian, _okey_ "

"Bilang saja kau iri! makanya cari pacar kalau kau ingin seperti kami, cantik tapi _single_. Kau bisa jadi perawan tua, Baek. Belum lagi sikapmu yang suka marah-marah, kulitmu akan mengkriput" ucap Kai mengejek dengan langkah seribu sudah berlindung di belakang Kyungsoo dan memeluk kekasihnya itu erat menghindari segala bentuk protes yang lebih mengerikan _mungkin_ dari Baekhyun

"YAK APA KAU BILANG?! KAU MAU MATI MUDA EOH?! SINI KAU KIM KAI!"

..

Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandi ratunya dengan berendam dalam _bathtube_ selama tiga puluh menit, rambutnya masih basah karena habis keramas. Luhan mengambil handuk kecil yang tergantung di atas pintu kamar mandi dan menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambut, lebih baik begini dari pada Ia harus membuat rambutnya yang sudah harum alami menjadi kembali berbau hangus karena memakai _hairdryer._ Luhan tidak suka, itu bisa membuat rambutnya kering dan cepat rusak meski setiap minggu Ia akan menempatkan waktunya untuk perawatan di salon SPA langganannya bersama Kyungsoo.

Bicara tentang Kyungsoo, apakah dia sudah kembali seusai menjemput Baekhyun? Seharusnya sudah mengingat kedatangan Baekhyun sendiri pukul lima sore tadi, dan ini sudah pukul tujuh malam. Merasa rambutnya mulai lembab dan tidak terlalu basah, Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan memilih duduk di piggir ranjang _queen size_ miliknya dengan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di sana lalu menghubungi Kyungsoo.

" _Wae hannie?"_

"Kau dimana? Sudah sampai dan Baekhyun sudah bersamamu kan?" kata Luhan sembari memainkan rambutnya yang panjang

" _tentu. Ini kami sudah sampai di halaman basemant Apartementmu, tunggu kami yah"_

"Hmm, yasudah kalau begitu kututup telponnya" ucapnya senang setelah mendengar bahwa akan ada satu lagi anggota yang bertambah diantara dia dan Kyungsoo.

Sejak kecil memang hanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sahabat sejati yang Luhan punya, mereka selalu bersama-sama bahkan sulit untuk dipisahkan. Setidaknya dengan kedatangan Baekhyun akan membuat hari Luhan lebih menyenangkan bila Kyungsoo sudah sibuk bersama kekasihnya, gadis itu cerewet dan lincah. Baekhyun akan punya apa saja cerita yang dia miliki dan dengan senang hati membaginya dengan Luhan. Apapun yang Baekhyun miliki Luhan menyukai semuanya, kepribadian gadis itu cukup mempunyai banyak kesamaan seperti Luhan.

Namun, hanya omongannya saja yang membedakan mereka. Jika Luhan adalah tipe gadis yang akan bicara sewajarnya dan menanggapi respon orang dengan hangat, berbalik pada Baekhyun yang suka berbicara asal dan merespon orang dengan berpikir dua kali. Seperti saat ketika masa-masa mereka masih duduk di bangku SHS, bila ada lelaki yang berniat mendekati Luhan secara berlebihan, Ia akan menolak lelaki itu dengan caranya sehalus dan seramah mungkin, dan Baekhyun akan marah bila lelaki itu juga tidak mengerti dengan arti penolakan Luhan. Luhan jadi ingat ketika kalimat yang selalu Baekhyun ucapkan kala ada lelaki seperti itu

" _ **kau tidak cocok jika bersanding dengan Luhan. Sebaiknya kau berkaca, karena seseorang yang memiliki hak jauh lebih tepat untuk Luhan adalah dia yang jauh lebih tampan dan tidak pendek sepertimu. Hal terpenting Luhan mencintainya"**_ dan ketika kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Baekhyun maka lelaki tadi akan berbalik menuju tempatnya dan menangis ketika tahu bahwa memang ada orang lain yang Luhan pertahankan.

Setidaknya seperti itu sampai sesuatu yang tidak di sangka menghancurkan segala angan yang sudah di tata sedemikian baiknya, semua yang tertulis di atas buku _diary_ masa depan. Lalu, buku itu hangus terbakar hingga menjadi abu padahal tidak ada yang menaruh api diatasnya. Angan Luhan yang musnah dan tidak bisa Ia raih kembali pada genggamannya.

Luhan hampir menangis membayangakan semua perasaan yang Ia pertaruhkan selama ini untuk satu orang lelaki, namun air matanya tidak ingin turun membasahi pipi mulusnya ketika dengan bersamaan bel Apartementnya berbunyi.

"Luhan-ie kau dimana?" teriaknya dari lantai satu Apartement Luhan

Oh, penyemangat harinya sudah sampai. Dan Luhan tidak ingin sahabatnya melihat keadaannya yang menyedihkan.

..

Ini lah maksud dari ucapan Kyungsoo sore tadi waktu menyambut Baekhyun di bandara, membuatnya kesusahan dan repot setengah mati ketika melihat semua kekacauan yang diulah oleh si cantik bermata puppy dengan sang pemilik bermata rusa yang menjadi pengikut di dalamnya. Sebenarnya, tidak semua ruangan ini berubah kacau hanya saja dapur Luhan yang awalnya tertata rapi dan bersih berkilau, berubah dalam hitungan 60 menit menjadi seperti tempat kubangan babi. Menjijikkan.

Cairan kuning telur yang mengotori lantai hingga cangkangnnya juga tercecer tidak bersalah di sana, tumpahan adonan kue tidak jadi mengotori dan menyebar kuman di atas meja makan. Serta lelehan coklat, mentega, dan tepung terigu yang mewarnai keramik apartement Luhan yang pada awalnya putih bersih.

"Baek, kau yakin akan membantuku membereskan kekacauan ini?! Kau disuruh menyapu saja tidak mau" Kyungsoo memijit kepalanya yang di rasa berdenyut nyeri, tanpa sadar Ia terkena _migran_ sekarang

"Kyungsoo-ya kau tidak perlu cemas, Baek akan membantumu. Benar kan Bee?" Luhan yang nyatanya menjadi sekutu dari Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli ketika melihat wajah frustasi dari Kyungsoo

"Ah, sedikit lagi sedikit lagi. Yak, hannie bantu aku mengaduk adonannya" tidak menghiraukan bentuk frustasi dari Kyungsoo atau pun pertanyaan Luhan, Baekhyun asik dalam kelas memasaknya sendiri. Oh, mereka sedang membuat cake dengan Baekhyun yang nyatanya tidak ahli dalam hal berbau masakan memimpin proses ini hingga kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

"Kau harus melakukan semuanya sendiri kalau tidak adonannya tidak akan jadi lagi, Bee"

"Oh, Baiklah" ucap Baekhyun sedikit lelah, sebenarnya tidak susah membuat adonan cake kalau Kyungsoo yang turun tangan. Karena, gadis itu ahlinya dalam hal masak memasak apapun, namun karena permintaan Baekhyun sendiri yang ingin mencoba tanpa dibantu oleh Kyungsoo jadilah ini akibatnya. Seandainya, kalau tahu dampaknya akan sekacau ini, Kyungsoo bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menyentuh dapur lagi bila gadis itu belum menyelesaikan kursus memasaknya.

..

Pada akhirnya memang Kyungsoo yang akan turun tangan ketika adonan yang ke tiga Baekhyun buat semuanya gagal. Melihat sisa bahan kue yang tinggal setengah-setengah, Kyungsoo mencampur semuanya dan membuat segala itu dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, tidak perlu lama hingga memakan waktu satu jam. Dapur juga sudah kembali bersih dan rapi seperti sedia kala dengan paksaan Baekhyun dan Luhan harus ikut di dalamnya. Jadi, disinilah mereka sekarang menghabiskan sisa malam sebelum pergi tidur tepat di atas ranjang Luhan yang bisa memuat lima orang di dalamnya.

"Hannie, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Luhan tersentak ketika Baekhyun datang meneliti wajahnya lekat-lekat, padahal Ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak ketahuan memikirkan orang _itu_ dengan berpura-pura membaca novel romantis di genggaman tangannya

" _Ani_ , aku hanya membaca. Cerita ini menarik sekali" sebuah senyuman manis Luhan berikan demi meyakinkan Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo yang ikut menoleh ke arahnya setelah selesai menerima telpon dari Kai sebagai ucapan selamat tidur yang manis.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan dengan posisinya yang langsung memeluk Luhan "Aku tahu kau berbohong. Kita sudah berteman lebih dari sepuluh tahun, Luhan. Sungguh aku tau semua hal tentang dirimu.." Baekhyun bangkit dan pindah ke sisi disebelahnya "Merindukannya ya? Mungkin sudah waktunya kau harus membuka hatimu untuk orang lain, Lu" lanjutnya

Kyungsoo juga ikut mengambil tempatnya, hingga Luhan sendiri berada di tengah-tengah mereka "Jangan dipaksakan kalau memang tidak bisa. Tapi, Baekhyun benar ada kalanya kau mencoba membuka hatimu untuk yang lain, hannie"

Luhan hanya memandang kedua sahabatnya itu haru, memang Ia tidak memungkiri bahwa teringat dengan lelaki _itu_ lagi. Sekarang, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah orang yang berharga Luhan punya setelah kedua orang tuanya yang berada di Korea. Walaupun Ia merindukan lelaki _itu_ , Luhan harus kuat. Ia tidak boleh membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir dan mencemaskan dirinya. Yah, biarlah waktu dan Tuhan yang menjawab akan bagaimana takdirnya ke depan.

* * *

Langit malam musim semi memang selalu tampak cerah, semuanya terlihat bersih dengan sedikit awan halus berteksktur tipis melintas pelan tertiup angin. Setiap sisinya di hiasi benda angkasa dengan jumlah tak hingga berbagai cahaya kilauan cantik kecil bernama bintang. Mereka terlihat seperti anak dari sebuah bulan yang menjadi ibunya berposisi di tengah. Bulan purnama, terlihat sangat sempurna dan berbagai kekaguman di dalamnya.

Cahayanya yang berbinar terang juga ikut menyapa lantai kamar hotel bernomor 520 itu melalui jendela kamar yang dibiarkan terbuka lebar. Setiap sisi ruangan itu penuh dengan cahayanya, karena keadaan kamar hotel benar-benar mati padam setelah seluruh lampu dimatikan. Bahkan cahaya itu juga melambai dan meraba sisi kulit seorang lelaki berkulit putih dan berbadan tinggi yang berdiri dengan tangan bertompang pada pembatas balkon kamar, matanya terpejam nyaman sambil menikmati keheningan serta kedinginan angin malam yang bisa saja membuatnya masuk angin namun Ia tidak mempedulikannya.

Mata itu terbuka, Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas menatap langit yang berbinar terang, seolah hatinya terasa hangat hanya dengan melihat cahaya itu. Senyumnya terukir ketika cahaya bulan dan bintang bersamaan menyapa penglihatannya. Untuk sesaat, biarlah ia merasa tenang seperti ini sebelum tiba hari esok dimana Ia akan meninggalkan kota dan Negara yang membesarkannya selama enam tahun belakangan. Sungguh, kota ini sudah membuatnya nyaman tapi Ia memiliki tugas lain ketika terpilihnya menjadi mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar di salah satu Universitas terbaik di _England_ hingga kelulusannya menyambut di sana.

Awalnya mungkin bisa saja memilih untuk tidak menerima tawaran itu atau memilih Universitas di Negara lain, namun entah mengapa sesuatu yang mengendalikan seluruh naluri dalam jiwanya membawa pada keputusan Ia yang akan meninggalkan New York. Negara dimana Ia dibesarkan setelah terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Hari barunya akan dimulai esok ketika jam keberangkatannya tiba di pukul 09.00 waktu New York setempat.

Sebuah notif tanda pesan masuk mengganggu sedikit lamunannya yang menikmati suasana angin malam, ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas Ia ambil setelah di rasa sudah cukup berdiri di pembatas balkon dan menutup jendela kamarnya. Lelaki ini duduk dengan kepalanya yang bersandar nyaman di sandaran ranjang, di bantu dengan dua bantal kapuk yang mengganjal tengkuk hingga punggungnya. Pesan itu, Ia buka menampilkan nama seorang teman lama yang menanyakan kepastian kedatangannya esok di _England_. Dengan sedikit mengukir senyum tipis, Ia membalas pesan itu dulu sebelum mengakhirinya dengan tidur yang nyaman di hari terakhirnya di New York.

* * *

"Kau sudah menanyakan kedatangannya, _Hyung_?" Kai yang baru saja datang setelah menyelesaikan panggilannya dengan sang kekasih, duduk di bangku sofa bersama dengan Chanyeol yang sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas akhir dari kuliahnya

"Hmm" balasnya hanya lewat gumaman

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, _Hyung_?" Kai tahu apa yang kakak sepupunya pikirkan saat ini, pasti sesuatu hal yang membuatnya harus bingung mengekspresikan perasaannya sendiri

"Menurutmu apa? Kurasa tidak ada. Datang atau tidak pun segalanya akan tetap sama. Semua sudah selesai dan aku akan tetap kembali memperjuangkan suatu hal yang sempat ku tunda dulu" Chanyeol bangkit dari tempatnya menuju kamarnya sendiri dengan meninggalkan Kai dengan ekspresi pasrah di tempat

 _Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir?_ –batin Kai

Drrrt….Drrttt….

Lagi-lagi ponsel nya yang sempat mati tadi berdering kembali dan menampakkan nama orang yang sama, Kai tersenyum geli melihatnya

"Masih kangen?" tanya Kai menggoda pada Kyungsoo di tempat Luhan

" _Aku tidak bisa tidur. Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah, tapi aku belum"_

Kai tahu bahwa sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam diri Kyungsoo telah mengusik pikiran kekasihnya hingga Ia susah untuk beristrihat, seolah memang sudah sangat mengerti kepribadian gadis itu sendiri maka Kai sudah tidak asing lagi untuk menebak

"Memikirkan, Luhan? Jangan khawatir dia pasti baik-baik saja"

" _aku tau besok Ia akan datang Kai-ya. Aku hanya takut bagaimana bisa Luhan mengendalikan perasaannya saat bertemu orang itu"_ Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang di sana

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, oke. Sekarang kau lebih baik tidur sayang, pikirkan saja aku maka semuanya akan selesai. Kau pasti akan bermimpi dengan indah"

Kyungsoo tersenyum _"Hm, aku merindukanmu Kai"_ katanya manja

Kai terkikik geli mendengar ungkapan sayang dari Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba Ia juga ikut merindukan penguin kecilnya ini " _Aigoo_ , kau tau kalau aku selalu merindukanmu kan? Jjah, cepatlah tidur besok kita bertemu lagi, _Ne. Saranghae_ Kim Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mendecih pelan mengingat marga keluarganya yang di ganti Kai asal _"Hm. Nado saranghae, Kai"_

PIP

* * *

Pagi ini aktivitas biasa yang mereka lakukan pun di mulai kembali, setelah libur dan menghabiskan banyak _quality time_ bersama mengelilingi kota London, Baekhyun sudah siap dengan harinya yang baru. Ia adalah mahasiswi pindahan dari Seoul, demi mengikuti kedua sahabatnya yang sudah lebih dulu menetap dan mengejar pendidikan di kota London, Baekhyun mengurus kepindahannya dari Seoul dan ingin menyelesaikan pendidikannya dengan mendapat gelar sarjana di sini.

Kota impian. Memang, Baekhyun sendiri sudah lama ingin menetap di sini, namun apalah daya kedua orangtuanya yang belum mengizinkan sehingga Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya dua tahun sendiri tanpa sahabatnya di Korea.

London benar-benar cantik, Baekhyun menyukainya. Udara di sini juga termasuk bersih mengingat kampus tempat mereka mengerjar pendidikan pun di penuhi banyak tanaman hijau di sekitarnya, matanya terus memandang senang pada hal sekitar yang menurutnya baru itu. Tapi, langkah Baekhyun sendiri terhenti ketika dengan tidak sengaja melihat sosok tinggi berparas tampan familiar yang sedang melajukan sepedanya lalu terjatuh ketika tidak sengaja menabrak pohon di depan. Oh, Ia harus menolong lelaki itu.

"Aish, kenapa bisa jatuh sih!" ringis Chanyeol kesakitan ketika terjatuh tadi lututnya sukses menabrak akar pohon yang cukup besar di sebelahnya

" _Oppa…_ "

DEG

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya lebar ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh. Suara itu, suara yang sesungguhnya selalu menghantui pikirannya belakangan ini, suara seorang gadis yang jauh sudah Chanyeol rindukan sejak lama. Suara kecil nyaring namun bernada manja di dalamnya. Seseorang yang sejak lama selalu hadir dalam menemani harinya, gadis yang menjadi penyelamatnya ketika Ia membutuhkan pertolongan. Gadis cantik berperawakan mungil, bermata puppy, dan mempunyai senyuman cantik di dalam wajahnya. Yah, gadis itu Byun Baekhyun.

Tapi….

Tidak. Tidak. Pasti Chanyeol hanya berkhayal, tidak mungkin gadis itu ada di sini. Ia sedang melaksanakan _study_ nya di Seoul dan mana mungkin dalam sekejap gadis itu sudah berada di London. Chanyeol hanya terlalu memikirkannya sehingga berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Yah, Baekhyun tidak ada di sini. Pasti ini hanya delusinya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat berusaha mengeyahkan pemikirannya yang ngelantur, tapi…..bagaimana bisa Ia mengeyahkan hal itu ketika seseorang yang di bayangkannya sekarang berada tepat di depannya. Gadis itu, Baekhyun. Duduk dengan bertumpuh pada kedua lututnya yang bertapak di atas rumput hijau, rambut panjangnya yang tergerai turun bersamaan dengan kondisi badannya yang membungkuk, kedua tangan cekatannya meraba lutut Chanyeol yang sedikit tergores karena lelaki itu memakai celana _Jeans_ sepanjang lutut, bibirnya yang mungil juga ikut meniup-niup kulit Chanyeol yang terluka berusaha menghalau debu yang terlanjur masuk di dalamnya.

Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya, Ia bahkan tidak merasakan lagi bahwa tubuhnya sakit dan pegal-pegal karena terjatuh tadi. Matanya seolah terkunci pada Baekhyun yang memperlihatkan raut khawatir dari kerutan yang muncul di dahinya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu gadis manis ini? Chanyeol bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menghubungi Baekhyun tepat setelah kepergiannya ke London. Gadis itu masih sama, selalu datang di saat Chanyeol membutuhkan pertolongan. Tapi, apa ini sungguh bukan khayalan semata? Sejak kapan gadis itu berada di sini? Dan Chanyeol harus memastikan semuanya.

"Bee…." Katanya sedikit bergetar dengan firasat tak yakin

" _Oppa_ …kenapa kau bisa terjatuh _lagi_ , sih? Kau ini suka sekali membuatku khawatir. Kenapa diam saja dari tadi, ayo ke UKS. Kita harus mengobati lukamu supaya tidak infeksi, _oppa_ " ucapnya penuh dengan raut kekhawatiran. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas lalu memegang kedua lengan lelaki itu untuk membantunya berdiri "Biar kubantu berdiri. Pelan-pelan saja"

"Kau benar-benar, Baekhyun? Sungguh kau Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol masih dalam mode terkejutnya

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas "Baru tidak melihatku selama dua tahun tapi _oppa_ sudah tidak mengingatku dengan baik? Iya, aku Baekhyun. Masa tidak kenal dengan adik sendiri!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan Ia langsung memeluk gadis ini erat "Kau benar. Aku tau kalau ini Baekhyun. Adik kecil _oppa_ yang manis, _oppa_ merindukanmu Bee"

"Yak lepas, _oppa_. Bukan saatnya seperti ini, cepat obati lukamu" sedikit semburat rona merah menggemaskan menghiasi kedua pipi Baekhyun yang ber _blush on_ tipis

"Kau tidak merindukan _oppa_? Bagaimana bisa kau ada di London? Kapan kau sampai dan kenapa tidak memberi tahu _oppa_?"

"Nanti saja ceritanya atau aku akan meninggalkan _oppa_ sendirian di sini"

"Baik, bantu _oppa_ berdiri…" Baekhyun mengangguk dan memegang kedua bahu Chanyeol "Bee, selalu datang di saat yang tepat kan?" tanya Baekhyun polos

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas "Iya, Bee. Kau selalu datang di saat yang tepat"

..

 _Aneh_

 _Semua yang kurasakan hanya mimpi dan khayalan. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Mana mungkin orang itu dia ? aku pasti hanya ngelantur dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Yah, dia sudah tidak di sini. Dia meninggalkan segala kenangannya dan… mana mungkin dia kembali lagi. Oh, Tuhan. Ada apa denganku?_ –Luhan

Sesuatu yang mengganjal memang sedikit mengusik pemikiran seorang Xi Luhan sejak kemarin, bukan karena tentang kuliahnya yang delapan bulan kedepan akan mendapat gelar wisuda dan mewujudkan impiannya menjadi seorang _Designer._ Tapi…

Orang itu…

Masa lalunya yang sempat melintas dan mengganggu pikirannya jauh sebelum sahabatnya Baekhyun datang ke London, Ia sudah mencoba untuk menghalau nama itu masuk melewati otaknya namun hanya sesaat setelah nama itu muncul lagi. Luhan bertemu dengannya. Tapi, ia merasa tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Semua ini berawal dari liburannya tiga hari lalu, ketika mereka –Luhan Baekhyun Kyungsoo- mengelilingi kota London karena permintaan Baekhyun yang ingin jalan-jalan.

 _ **Flashback On**_

" _jadi kita akan libur selama tiga hari?" kata si rusa dengan pandangan berbinar kebahagiaan. Mereka baru selesai melakukan makan malam bersama di hari pertama Baekhyun menginap_

" _Hm. Begitulah, aku dapat infomarsi dari David –Ketua BEM mereka di kampus- katanya seluruh mahasiswa tingkat akhir diliburkan karena rapat mendadak para dosen di Paris"_

" _Jinjja? yeay!" Baekhyun bersorak senang "Berarti waktu kuliahku tiga hari lagi dong, ya. Mari kita jalan-jalan dan pergi berbelanja" lalu Ia menatap kedua sahabatnya itu penuh harap dan senyuman yang setia menghiasi wajahnya "Mau kan? kita sudah lama tidak pergi bersama. Dan, Kyungi tidak boleh mengajak Kai. Hanya kita!" Ia menatap khususnya pada Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memberi peringatan_

 _Sebagai member yang paling kecil di antara ketiganya, keinginan Baekhyun memang harus selalu dipenuhi jika tidak ingin berakhir gadis itu akan berdiam diri seharian. Jauh dari kebiasaannya yang suka banyak bicara. Lagi pula, mereka memang tidak pernah lagi pergi bersama. Mungkin hanya Kyungsoo dan Luhan, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Jadi, hal ini murni bukan hanya keinginan Baekhyun namun juga keduanya. Dan, Luhan serta Kyungsoo menyetujui keinginan Baekhyun dengan senang hati._

 _.._

 _Tempat pertama yang dikunjungi mereka adalah Big Ben. Tempat ini merupakan tempat yang paling terkenal di London. Big Ben sendiri merupakan nama dari sebuah lonceng raksasa, lonceng itu juga memiliki berat yang melebihi dari 13 ton. Keemasannya yang terlihat memang memanjakan mata bagi siapa pun yang memandang. Bagunannya juga memuat gaya arsitektur gothic revival yang semakin memeriahkan keindahan kota London. Selain itu, tempat ini juga dijadikan sebagai pusat perayaan tahun baru oleh penduduk lokal atau turis asing setiap tahunnya._

 _Baekhyun sendiri sudah tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum serta mengabadikan beberapa moment yang menarik melalui kamera paroloidnya. Tidak hanya Baekhyun, begitu juga Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang ikut serta di dalamnya._

 _Lalu, perjalanan siang mereka berlanjut mengunjungi Tower Bridge setelah usai makan siang di salah satu restaurant berbau Korea di London. Cuaca yang sangat mendukung juga tidak mematahkan semangat ketiganya untuk semakin menjelajahi seluk beluk keindahan London, matahari yang tidak terlalu terik karena kebaikan hati sang pencipta semesta membuat langit di atas sedang diselimuti awan putih bersih yang menggumpal, serta seliran angin musim semi yang menyejukkan juga semakin membuat hari yang seharusnya tidak libur itu menjadi menyenangkan._

 _Dan ketika malam mulai menjelang, tempat terakhir sebagai kunjungan mereka adalah London Eye. Siapa yang tidak mengenal tempat ini? Sebuah kincir rasaksa yang terletak di Jubilee Garden, berada di antara Westminter Bridge dan Hungerford Bridge. Selain itu, London Eye sendiri terkenal landmarknya dari 'The Private Capsule' yang membuat mereka bisa dengan leluasa memanjakan panca indra penglihatannya dengan suguhan pemandangan malam seluruh kota London. Lagi. Mereka berdecak penuh kekaguman._

" _Setelah ini bagaimana kalau makan malam di Apartement saja? Tubuhku sudah pegal dan belanjaan yang kita beli dari Mall tadi tidak sedikit banyaknya" Kyungsoo mengeluh lelah. Biasanya kalau jalan-jalan dan membawa belanjaan seperti ini pasti kekasihnya yang tampan itu akan setia membawakannya agar Kyungsoo tidak mengeluh lelah. Tapi, sekarang pun mereka hanya bertiga dan tidak ada pihak lelaki yang ikut untuk bersedia membawakan kantung belanja mereka kan?. Sungguh, Kyungsoo rasa badannya mulai remuk._

" _Kyungi benar, Bee. Lebih baik kita pulang dan memasak di Apartement. Lagian sudah puas kan menjelajahi London? Aku juga lelah" keluh Luhan sambil menenteng lima kantung belanja di kanan kiri tangannya_

" _Hm, Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang" mereka semua berjalan dengan beriringan_

 _Malam ini London Eye sangat banyak pengunjung. Memang, tempat indah seperti ini pasti selalu ramai bahkan jarang untuk dikatakan sepi. Kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang juga terkadang sedikit mengganggu aktivitas berjalan mereka untuk menuju ke halte Bus yang akan mengantarkan ketiganya pulang. Tapi, Luhan merasa malam ini jauh lebih ramai dari sebelumnya, sehingga di kondisi tubuhnya yang kecil juga bawaannya yang cukup banyak kadang membuat Ia tertinggal cukup jauh dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang berjalan lebih dulu di depan. Luhan terus menggumamkan kalimat 'maaf' atau 'permisi' jika Ia ingin meminta di beri sedikit ruang jalan, cukup jauh Ia tertinggal. Dan, kerepotannya pun terjadi di kala seseorang yang berlari dengan cukup tergesa-gesa membelah kerumunan manusia di sana sedikit kasar dan menabrak bahu mereka. Tidak terkecuali, Luhan. Ia tidak sempat menghindar di saat orang itu mulai berlalu menuju ke arahnya. Dan, di saat rasa bahu kecilnya yang di tabrak secara kasar oleh orang itu, Luhan kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga membuat tubuhnya oleng dan siap terjatuh dengan fakta tubuh mungilnya akan menampar tanah dengan sakit. Luhan siap menerima kosekuensinya._

 _Tapi…._

 _GREP_

 _Tunggu. Tunggu. Apa ini? Luhan merasa tubuhnya tidak menampar tanah melainkan Ia seperti berada di dalam kukungan hangat. Tempat kepalanya bersandar pun terasa menyenangkan dan tidak sakit sama sekali. Apa ini mimpi? Apa Luhan baru saja berkhayal ada orang yang memeluknya sehingga membuatnya tidak terjatuh karena di tabrak tadi? Kantung belanjaanya pun Luhan merasa tidak lagi ada di genggamannya. Apa dia pingsan terus bermimpi? Cuman kalau ini benar-benar mimpi, kenapa Luhan masih bisa merasakan kedua kakinya yang menanjak di tanah? Kenapa Ia merasa hangat hingga terasa nyaman yang menjalar ke seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya? Kenapa indra penciumannya menangkap wangi maskulin seorang lelaki?_

 _Apa?! Lelaki?!_

 _Siapa lelaki yang kurang ajar itu hingga dengan lancangnya memeluk dirinya? Dan kenapa bisa tangan laki-laki itu melingkari pinggangnya tanpa permisi kepada Luhan?. Bedebah kurang ajar. Luhan mengupat dalam hati namja yang lancang memeluknya itu. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Lelaki ini bukan lancang melainkan secara baik hati malah memberikannya pertolongan agar Ia tidak terjatuh. Luhan harus menyelesaikan ini!_

 _Secara perlahan Ia membuka matanya dan langsung di suguhkan oleh pemandangan dada bidang berkotak yang sangat gagah. Wangi maskulinnya juga seperti menghipnotis pernafasan Luhan hingga terasa lebih menyenangkan dari pada menghirup oksigen. Astaga. Luhan merona dibuatnya. Pikiran anehnya mulai ngelantur tak tentu arah._

" _Ma-maaf. Bisa anda lepaskan saya?" kata Luhan dengan hati-hati dan sesopan mungkin_

" _O-oh. Tentu" dengan perlahan lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya "Hampir saja anda terjatuh tadi, dan…maafkan saya yang sudah lancang memeluk anda" katanya_

 _Suara ini….._

 _Tidak mungkin…._

 _Semula Luhan hanya menunduk demi menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, Ia juga sudah menyempatkan diri untuk lekas mengambil kembali kantung belanjanya yang tercecer di tanah. Namun, ketika mendengar lelaki yang memeluknya tadi berbicara…..Luhan jadi teringat satu orang…._

 _Dengan hati gemetar dan jantungnya yang secara mendadak memompa dua kali lebih cepat, Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya hanya ingin memastikan opininya salah. Dan, dalam hitungan detik ketiga. Luhan menengang di tempatnya berpijak._

 _Laki-laki itu…..lelaki masa lalunya yang sekarang berada di depannya dengan memamerkan senyumnya yang sangat menawan kelewat tampan. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Tuhan pasti hanya bercanda dengan cara mempermainkan kerinduan hatinya pada sosok itu. Luhan pasti berhalusinasi…..lagi._

" _Ti-tidak…" gumam Luhan dengan tubuh bergetar dan melangkah mundur ketakutan_

 _Lelaki itu seketika mulai panik melihatnya "Anda tidak apa-apa?" Ia berniat menyentuh Luhan dengan pandangannya yang mulai gelisah_

" _TIDAK!" teriak Luhan kencang dan Ia langsung bergegas meninggalkan lelaki tadi_

 _ **Flashback off**_

..

"Tenang, Luhan. Tenang. Haha bukan _dia_ yang menolongmu" Luhan tertawa hambar dengan menyakinkan hatinya sendiri

"Oke, Lupakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Lebih baik aku segera ke perpustakaan sekarang, Kyungi pasti sudah menunggu" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sempat tertunda tadi

Sepi

Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan lihat ketika Ia sudah berada di depan pintu perpustakaan. Bahkan, tempat yang damai dan biasanya cukup ramai oleh para Mahasiswa yang ingin membaca itu tampak sepi tidak ada orang. Luhan mengerinyit dalam memandang kesekitarnya. Tumben sekali perpustakaan sebesar ini sepi? Dengan penasaran Luhan tetap masuk kedalamnya berniat untuk mencari Kyungsoo.

"Kyungi-ya, kau dimana?" suara nya yang pelan itu bahkan terdengar cukup nyaring di ruangan tak berpenghuni itu

"Do Kyungsoo…kau di dalam?" Luhan mulai mengitari perpustakaan dengan memeriksa setiap lorong rak-rak buku itu satu per satu

Hah. Ia menghela nafas jengah, pasti Kyungsoo melupakan janjinya untuk bertemu dirinya di sini dan lebih memilih bersama dengan Kai kekasihnya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Luhan mengambil buku yang menjadi tujuan pencariannya kemari. Ia masuk di deretan rak buku yang memuat berbagai buku ilmu pengetahuan tentang mata kuliahnya. Luhan masuk ke rak itu dan melihat-lihat nama buku yang berjejer rapi di sana.

"Sial! Kenapa tinggi sekali, sih" gerutunya kesal setelah berusaha untuk berjinjit menggapai buku yang di incarnya, buku itu berada di ketinggian yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan tangannya meski Ia sudah berusaha dengan berjinjit.

Luhan melirik ke sebelahnya mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya menggapai buku itu, Ia tersenyum ketika mata rusanya berhasil melihat satu bangku yang menganggur di pojok ruangan. Bangku itu, Luhan ambil. Dan Ia mulai memposisikannya tepat di bawah bukunya, dengan tanpa keraguan dan ketakutan Luhan naik ke atasnya.

Lalu…..

Oh, sepertinya ada yang salah. Luhan tidak memeriksakan kondisi awal mengapa saat ia mulai berpijak di atasnya, bangku ini malah bergoyang. Ia masih terus berusaha menggapai bukunya, hingga saat bukunya sudah Ia ambil. Salah satu dari kaki bangku itu patah dan otomatis membuat Luhan yang di atasnya akan terjatuh.

"KYAAA" teriaknya kalut ketika kakinya sudah mulai oleng, belum lagi buku kuliah yang di genggamnya sangat tebal dan berat

Tapi, lagi. Lagi. Hup!

" _Fiuh~_ hampir saja" Luhan berada di dalam gendongan seorang _namja_ yang menangkapnya

"Oh?! Kau yang hampir terjatuh saat di London Eye kemarin kan?" tanya _namja_ itu lagi

Luhan membelalakkan matanya lebar dengan tatapan penuh dengan keterkejutan, tubuhnya kembali tegang dan Ia menahan nafas saat melihat lelaki ini… _lagi._ Jantungnya pun kembali berpacu gila-gilaan, Luhan mendadak merasakan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Hanya satu orang. Hanya satu orang yang punya wajah dan suara familiar seperti ini. Hanya satu lelaki dan dia adalah salah satu orang di masa lalunya. Orang yang paling Ia rindukan selama ini. Lelaki yang sudah Luhan sangat tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya kembali. Lelaki yang dulunya mengunci segala perasaannya hingga terjaga sampai saat ini.

Dengan tangisannya yang mendadak datang, dan bibirnya yang bergetar. Serta tatapannya yang penuh hasrat akan kerinduan, Luhan menyeruhkan satu nama yang sangat Ia hapal dan selalu dalam ungkapan penuh harapan doanya pada Tuhan sepanjang waktu.

" _Se-Sehun….."_ ucapnya lirih

..

..

..

..

..

..

To Be Countinue

..

* * *

Yang menantikan Chapter satu angkat kaki _eeh_ angkat tangannya hehe

Alhamdulillah, cerita FanFiction karangan Nad ini akan di mulai dari sekarang. Banyak yang baper ya sama _prolog_ nya? Kan udah di bilangin jangan baper dulu. *Ngeyel xD*

Duh, terimakasih untuk yang udah review, favorit, follow, dan semacamnya. Lumayan banyak yang antusias, semoga nambah terus deh. Amin.

Enggak usah takut ya sama konfliknya nanti, kan ini bukan FF horor /plak/

 _Mianhaeyo_ , aku enggak balas review kalian atu-atu. Aku ambil inti dari _uneg-uneg_ nya aja dan di jawab langsung di sini _ne~_

*puppy eyes Baek*

..

Jadi siapa Sehun sebenarnya? Mungkinkah dia orang yang menyatakan perasaannya dulu kepada Luhan? Mungkinkah dia lelaki yang merancang gaun pengantin untuk Luhan di masa lalu?

Jangan yakin dulu ya! Itu bisa aja jebakan dari authornim

*smirk*

Lalu, bagaimana dengan ucapan Chanyeol dengan Kai itu? Apa ada hubungannya juga?

Nanti juga akan terjawab kok seiring berjalannya waktu.

Aku mungkin akan UP seminggu sekali ya. Doakan saja enggak di tunda-tunda atau malah di percepat lebih bagus.

Cukup memakan waktu satu jam lebih hanya untuk mengedit satu Chapter ini. Semoga _typo_ nya berkurang deh, hehe

Oke, sekian dulu untuk semuanyaaa yang ku sayangi :') /ehem/

Tolong _Review_ nya yah _says_ , karena _Review_ sangat mempengaruhi moodku dalam menulis.

semakin banyak maka semakin cepat juga Updatenya

*Jika tidak berhalangan*

..

..

Gumawo Chingudeul

..

HHS JJANG! HHS FOREVER! WE LOVE HHS!

..

BaekbeeLu

hhsbee947_


	3. Chapter 2

"Designer of My Wedding Dress"

..

FanFiction by _BaekbeeLu_ present

..

Main Cast : SEHUN and LUHAN

..

Other Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, and other

..

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

..

Rate : T+ / M

..

GS for Uke

..

Leght : Multichapter

..

Warning : Typo, gak sesuai dengan EyD, Genderswith,

Don't like don't Read _guys_ ^^

..

Happy Reading!

…

CHAPTER 2

…

Aroma pekat khas obat-obatan mengguar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih itu. Beberapa ranjang dilapisi sprei putih tunggal ukuran sedang juga tersusun dengan berbaris rapi di sana. Di sisi kanan kirinya terdapat gorden biru cerah yang menggantung seolah menjadi pembatas antar ranjang satu dengan yang lainnya. Jendela kaca tertutup rapat dengan satu di tengah yang terbuka cukup lebar, mengundang angin sejuk musim semi masuk lalu menggoda gorden yang bergantung di sana untuk di ajaknya menari hula-hula. Berhadapan dengan jendela yang terbuka, sebuah ranjang di dekatnya terisi oleh seorang lelaki bertelinga peri yang duduk di atas, dengan seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi mengobati luka pada lututnya secara telaten.

Sejak awal, lelaki ini memang tidak pernah melepaskan senyum dari bibirnya ketika gadis itu merawatnya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan, bila Ia mengalami sakit yang mengharuskannya untuk mendatangi dokter Ia tidak perlu melakukannya ketika memiliki perawatnya sendiri tanpa harus di bayar dan bahkan sangat istimewa hingga selalu mendatangkan rasa hangat dan nyaman dalam jiwanya. Tidak perlu merasa khawatir, bila tidak mendapatkan pelayanan terbaik dari perawat cantik, nyatanya Ia selalu punya bidadari di dekatnya. Yakin, itu akan membuat kaum adam yang lain memekik iri padanya.

Chanyeol. Ia terus memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun membersihkan lututnya dengan cairan _antiseptic_ yang tentu bukan hal biasa perihnya, namun Chanyeol tidak merasa sakit sekalipun tangan mungil Baekhyun yang menyentuh setiap lukanya. Baekhyun itu seperti obat bagi Chanyeol, ia akan ada di saat kegundaan menguasai batinnya hingga Baekhyun membuat sebuah ruang hati yang kosong seperti terisi kembali bahkan dengan beribu bunga musim semi di dalamnya. Tidak pernah, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa bahwa berdekatan dengan Baekhyun membuatnya muak bahkan risih. Justru sebaliknya, gadis itu selalu membawa kehangatan melalui prilakunya yang ramah juga senyumannya yang bahkan lebih indah dari pada _aurora_ di langit kutub utara. Seperti melihat pelangi sehabis hujan.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya yang menganggur mengusap puncuk kepala gadis itu pelan. Si mungil mendongak dan Chanyeol memberikan senyumnya.

"Kenapa tidak menjadi dokter saja, Bee? Kau tau, kau cukup ahli dalam merawat pasien"

Si mungil tertawa menggemaskan dan menggeleng pelan "Hm, kalau aku menjadi dokter nanti bukan hanya _oppa_ yang akan menjadi pasienku. Lagi pula mendekati jarum suntik saja aku masih ketakutan" lanjutnya lagi menyelesaikan pekerjaan tangannya pada lutut Chanyeol

"Jadi dokter itu pekerjaan mulia, Bee. Membuat orang sehat adalah suatu ibadah yang berpahala tinggi" katanya masih mengusap kepala Baekhyun

Baekhyun menyusun kotak obat itu ketika selesai "Kalau setiap orang sama cerobohnya dengan _oppa_ , aku mau menjadi dokter" lalu Ia mendengus geli "Dan sejak kapan _oppa_ jadi penceramah mulia seperti ini?"

Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ nya "Sejak kau datang kemari tanpa memberi tahu _oppa_. Kau, tidak menyayangiku lagi?" katanya dengan nada merajuk. Sejenis rajukan yang membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan. Tapi, pertemuan pertama kita malah menyebalkan seperti ini. Jadi tidak _surprise_ kan?"

Lalu Ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk disebelahnya. Mereka bertatapan

"Bahkan aku jauh lebih terkejut ketika melihat ada bidadari yang turun dari kayangan hanya demi untuk menolong pemuda biasa yang ceroboh sepertiku"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, jenis tertawa yang sanggup membuat kedua lutut Chanyeol lemas hanya karena mendengar suaranya. Menyenangkan.

"Pemuda biasa yang sialnya tampan. Jadi _oppa_ , aku akan tinggal di London dan melanjutkan kuliahku sampai wisuda bersama kalian! Aku akan lama tinggal" Baekhyun bersorak senang hingga sedikit menguncang tubuh mungilnya dan mencondongkannya ke hadapan Chanyeol. Jarak yang terbilang dekat dengan angka 15cm itu sanggup membuat Chanyeol bungkam dan membeku di tempat duduknya. Matanya yang bulat berhenti berkedip ketika menelik lebih dalam pada kedua mata _puppy_ Baekhyun yang berbinar terang. Seperti ada cahaya yang kilaunya mengalahkan kecantikan sinar bulan, lebih indah dari seribu kunang-kunang yang bertebaran di udara.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol melirihkan suaranya dan menggumamkan kata "Cantik sekali". Hingga membuat Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya polos dan menimbulkan senyuman manis yang semakin membuat Chanyeol berkali-kali lipat lebih mengaguminya.

Baekhyun merunduk " _Gumawo oppa_ " lalu dagunya diangkat, hingga Ia kembali mendongak menatap pada Chanyeol yang masih tidak lepas mengganti tatapan kagumnya.

Sekarang malah Baekhyun yang merasa gugup, Ia berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya cepat dengan bola mata yang bergulir gelisah. Suasana hening tercipta dengan di dukungnya nuansa kamar UKS yang sunyi. Hanya terdengar sedikit suara kerincing dari gorden jendela yang tertiup angin gemulai. Rambut Baekhyun yang di cepol tinggi, Chanyeol ambil jepit berbentuk kerang itu dari sana –sempat terikat ketika mengobati luka Chanyeol tadi- hingga membuat helai panjangnya jatuh dengan sangat indah. Mengguarkan aroma strawberry yang manis ketika helainya di terpa oleh angin musim semi.

Baekhyun merona. Tatapan Chanyeol sangat dalam dan Ia bisa melihat ketertarikan lelaki itu dari sana. Jantungnya memompa gila hingga suhu panas tubuhnya naik sampai ke batas telinga. Ini bukan seperti yang biasanya, terlalu lama mengenal lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun tahu bahwa Ia baru kali ini mendapat prilaku yang berbeda. Seperti ketika tangan lelaki itu merambat menuju pipinya yang bersemu dan membelainya dengan sangat halus. Menelengkan kepala dan menggulirkan pandangannya menatap Baekhyun intens, mulai dari matanya hingga turun ke bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka kecil.

Wajah lelaki itu juga sedikit demi sedikit maju hingga membuat Baekhyun _refleks_ menutup matanya pelan, siap menanti apa yang akan terjadi di detik selanjutnya.

Aroma maskulin Chanyeol semakin tercium dan mengantarkan rasa nyaman, deru nafasnya yang hangat juga menyapa permukaan kulitnya hingga sedikit membuat bulu-bulu halus di kulitnya meremang.

Oh, Baekhyun merasa Ia seperti terkena demam. Ketika sebuah benda hangat bertekstur kenyal menyapa bibirnya yang tipis, mengantarkan sengatan listrik yang menyenangkan hingga Baekhyun merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat sesak di perutnya. Seperti beribu kupu-kupu yang siap untuk dilepaskan. Seperti ada jutaan kelopak sakura yang berguguran di atas mereka, membuat hujan dengan nuansa pink yang cantik. Membuat seluruh wajah gadis mungil ini memerah padam. Dan perlahan, tangan lelaki itu turun menuju tengkuknya. Sedikit menekan hingga membuat pagutan mereka semakin dalam. Lumatan-lumatan kecil saling beradu, deru nafas mereka saling bertukar. Hanya sebuah kecupan manis yang sangat romantis dengan Chanyeol sebagai pihak yang lebih dominan.

Mereka berciuman. Ciuman pertama untuk Baekhyun seumur hidupnya, dan sebuah ciuman pertama pula yang di rasakan untuk Chanyeol.

..

Siang yang cukup terik siang ini. Cahaya matahari yang hangat menyengat menyinari seluruh bumi yang tidak berpelindung. Menerangkan setiap apa saja yang berada di lingkungan luar.

Tapi, tidak dalam sebuah tempat yang memiliki keteduhan di atasnya. Ruangan yang di dominasi cat _orange_ dan putih itu hanya mengandalkan sinar cahaya matahari yang merambat lurus melalui celah ventilasi di atas jendela dan pintu. Di tambah dengan cahaya lampu pijar yang selalu menyala untuk membantu penerangan ruangan perpustakaan ini seluruhnya.

Suasana hening dengan keadaan ruangan yang sepi, hanya terdengar detingan detik demi detik dari jarum jam di dinding bagian atas. Hanya ada sepasang anak manusia yang saling bertatap muka dalam kondisi yang cukup _romantis_. Pemuda dengan tinggi 183 cm, bertubuh gagah, dan berwajah tampan sedang menggendong seorang gadis mungil ala _bridal style_ yang mencucurkan air matanya.

"Ah, kau menangis?! Aku sudah menolongmu. Tidak apa-apa" tanya Sehun heran dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Lalu menurunkan Luhan hingga gadis itu berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri

Luhan tersadar. Benar, rupanya Ia menangis karena perasaan aneh yang merajai alam bawah sadarnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menghapus sisa jejak air mata yang tanpa diperintah itu tadi menetes "Ah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya merasa terlalu terkejut. Dan terimakasih karena sudah menolongku, Sehun- _ssi_ "

Lelaki yang di panggil Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali "Oh, kau sudah tahu namaku? Padahal kita belum saling memperkenalkan diri" lalu Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya pada Luhan "Namaku, Oh Sehun. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun. Ah, satu lagi aku mahasiswa baru di kampus ini"

Luhan tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan itu "Hm, aku melihat _name tag_ yang kau pakai. Namaku Xi Luhan, mereka biasanya memanggilku Luhan. Dan, selamat datang di kampus ini. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun- _ssi_. Ah, sampai lupa! Terimakasih karena sudah menolongku dua kali" sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi sikap sopan pada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya.

Sehun melirik _name tag_ yang menggantung di lehernya "Oh, tentu. Aku baru ingat kalau sedang memakai ini" Lalu dia memohon menatap Luhan "Dan tolong, jangan terlalu bersikap formal seperti itu padaku, Luhan. Santai saja, dan cukup panggil aku Sehun. Kau orang Korea juga?"

Luhan mengangguk lucu tidak lupa dengan senyumannya yang manis

 _Gadis cantik yang ramah_ –pikir Sehun menilai

"Hmm, Ayahku orang Korea. Tapi, Ibuku keturunan China. Bisa dibilang darah campuran mengalir dalam diriku" lalu Ia terkekeh kecil setelahnya melirik _arloji_ coklat muda mungil yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya "Ah, maaf. Sepertinya aku harus pergi, Sehun. Jam kuliahku akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Sekali lagi terimakasih, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik"

Sehun juga sama melirik _arloji_ rolex yang dikenakannya "Ah, aku juga. Bersama saja. Lagi pula aku masih ingin berbicara banyak denganmu"

Luhan sedikit tersentak, hingga ia seperti merasa gugup. Lelaki ini baru saja mengenalnya namun sudah ingin berteman lebih akrab. Seketika Luhan merona, Ia sedikit canggung dengan ini. Belum pernah ada seseorang yang seperti Sehun sebelumnya, biasanya lelaki yang mendekati Luhan pasti akan bersikap kaku alih-alih menyenangkan. Mungkin Sehun berbeda, setidaknya Luhan menyukai kepribadian lelaki ini yang supel dan pandai membaur dengan orang baru.

"Tentu" lalu mereka mengambil langkah bersama keluar perpustakaan.

..

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Derap langkah lari yang saling beradu itu terdengar sangat keras di koridor kampus. Menghiraukan beberapa mahasiswa lain yang menatapnya tidak suka, menghindari beberapa dari mereka yang menghalangi jalan. Seorang gadis berperawakan mungil dengan kedua mata _owl_ nya yang bergulir gelisah memimpin aksi kejar-kejaran, di ikuti dengan lelaki tampan berkulit _tan_ yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu mengekor di belakang. Berusaha mengimbangi derap langkah gadis _nya_ yang ternyata sangat cepat itu.

" _Chagiya_ , mengapa kau terus berlari eoh? Bekal makanan kita belum habis"

Sedikit lagi, lorong terakhir yang akan di capainya terlihat menanti di depan mata. Sebuah lorong berbelok kiri yang mengarah langsung pada ruangan perpustakaan. Kyungsoo, tidak menghiraukan sama sekali beberapa teriakan protes orang yang merasa terganggu atau pun kekasihnya yang merengek bagai seorang bocah. Hal yang paling penting sekarang bukanlah mereka semua. Melainkan sahabat kecilnya yang tertinggal, gadis rusa mungil dengan dress selututnya yang cantik.

Kyungsoo berbelok, Ia bisa melihat Luhan dari kejauhan. Sedang tertawa bahagia dan mengobrol ringan dengan seseorang di sebelahnya. Seorang lelaki yang Kyungsoo tahu siapa dia. Tapakan kakinya terhenti, Ia langsung berdiam dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Bagai patung yang tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kaku.

Kai juga ikut berhenti ketika melihat kekasihnya itu, ia mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo. Kepada Luhan juga lelaki tinggi di sebelahnya. Itu Sehun.

"Mereka sudah bertemu"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang "Iya, aku akan menghampiri Luhan"

Lalu Kyungsoo mulai berjalan lagi, sangat pelan bahkan sampai Kai menggenggam tangannya dan lebih memimpin di depan.

..

"Ku pikir seorang _designer_ hanya mementingkan _style_ untuk para pengikutnya. Ternyata _designer_ itu sendiri harus memperhatikan _style_ nya agar terlihat lebih mencolok untuk mereka" kata Sehun sedikit menggoda Luhan hingga gadis cantik itu mencibir dan mendelik Sehun sebentar

Luhan berhenti, menghadap Sehun yang tersenyum "Tentu saja, kami para _designer_ harus tampil lebih baik. Jika kau berpikir bahwa mereka yang menikmati desainku hanya bisa merasa senang. Kau salah besar, Sehun" menggelengkan kepala diikuti dengan jemari telunjuknya yang ikut bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri "Mereka sebenarnya sangat iri, Jika aku boleh memberi tahu" sedikit berbisik setelah melirik keadaannya yang sangat sepi

Sehun memasang wajah penasaran "Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Kau yakin sekali"

Luhan mencebil dan bersedekap "Tentu saja! Aish, coba kau lihat bagaimana penampilanku ini" Luhan memutarkan tubuhnya sekali, dan Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya "Biasa saja"

"Ish! Ini bukan biasa. Maksudnya penampilanku pasti lebih berkelas di bandingkan mereka yang menikmati rancangan yang kubuat. Dress imut ini aku membuatnya sendiri tahu. Bahkan saat aku melakukan pemotretan menggunakan ini lalu meng _posting_ nya di akun _social_ media milikku, semua pengikutku berkomentar. Kebanyakan dari mereka menginginkan aku membuat dress seperti ini untuk di perdagangkan. Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Karena aku ingin menikmatinya sendiri" Luhan tersenyum sembari mengangkat sisi mekar dari dressnya. Dress selutut yang di rancangnya sendiri, dipadukan dengan _parka_ _hoodie_ berwarna kuning cerah. Belum lagi _flatshoes_ senada yang membungkus kedua kakinya yang kecil.

Sebenarnya Sehun memperhatikan semuanya. Seluruh yang dikenakan oleh seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu beberapa menit lalu. Penampilannya memang sangat berkelas namun tetap terkesan sederhana dan casual. Sangat cerah dan bersinar.

Wajahnya yang _baby face_. Sepasang mata rusa berkilau, hidung bangir, serta bibirnya yang ranum. Senyum manis dan suara tawanya yang terdengar renyah. Penutur katanya yang sopan, belum lagi prilaku serta pembawaannya yang hangat.

Sehun yakin, Luhan merupakan gadis yang sangat terdidik akalnya. Orang tuanya pasti memberi gadis ini pengajaran serta kasih sayang yang teramat tulus. Gadis ini juga tidak memiliki sikap canggung meski mereka baru tahu satu sama lain. Sehun sendiri juga tidak merasa ada kecanggungan sama sekali ketika berinteraksi dengan Luhan. Malah Ia tidak sadar, serasa ingin terus berbicara dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya.

Seperti mereka sudah berteman sangat lama sekali.

Seperti mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, jauh dari hari ini.

Seperti Sehun yang sangat tahu tentang kepribadian Luhan.

Seperti Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah banyak menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama.

Seperti Sehun merasakan perasaan aneh ketika pertama Ia menatap Luhan di London Eye.

Seperti…..

…seperti seseorang yang sangat Sehun kenal namun dia tidak ingat itu siapa.

..

"Luhan"

Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut ketika mendapati sahabat kecilnya itu datang. Lalu, Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memberengut terhadap Kyungsoo

"Kau kemana saja? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, Kyungi. Aku menunggumu di perpustakaan namun kau tidak datang . Aku mengambil bukuku sendiri hingga hampir terjatuh dari bangku. Untung saja ada Sehun yang menolongku, jika tidak apa yang akan terjadi bila aku terjatuh?!" adunya dengan nada merajuk. Namun Kyungsoo tidak terlalu memahami perkataan Luhan, pandangannya teralih kepada Sehun.

Seolah dapat memahami situasi, Kai membukakan suaranya. Sebelumnya Ia lebih menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo " _Aigoo_ , kasihan sekali _uri_ Luhannie. Maafkan, Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar lupa kalau punya janji denganmu, Lu. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa"

Luhan mendesah pelan dan menggangguk malas. Ia menelengkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo yang bergeming "Kyungi kenapa melamun?" menggerakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo

"Ah, ya-ya hannie" Kyungsoo tersadar ketika merasakan remasan tangannya mengerat karena Kai. Lalu Ia tersenyum dan membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya " _Mianhae ne_. Aku sungguh melupakan janji kita tadi"

"Bisa dimaafkan, 'kok. Ah, kenalkan ini Oh Sehun. Dia mahasiswa _management bisnis_ yang baru saja pindah dari New York"

"Hmm. Biar Kai saja yang menemani Sehun. Sekarang kita ke kelas ya, hari ini kan presentasimu" lalu Kyungsoo memberi isyarat pada Kai lewat tatapan matanya dan membawa Luhan meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu di sana.

Kai yang terus melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang bayangnya sudah hilang di koridor. Setelahnya mendelik terhadap Sehun "Eyy, dasar _namja_ albino sialan. Baru sehari kau kuliah, tapi sudah menjerat _yeoja_ idaman seperti Luhan. Kuperingatkan jangan dekati dia Sehun!" Kai serius dengan ucapannya.

Namun Sehun hanya menatap datar "Pacarmu itu, tidak sopan sekali. Bukannya membalas perkenalanku, malah main ambil Luhan begitu saja"

"Kan dia sudah bilang biar aku yang memperkenalkan, lagi pula apa kepentinganmu untuk tahu tentang pacarku hah? Kau juga sudah tahu namanya. Aish, seharusnya kau ada di kelasmu. Ayo cepat!" Kai mengambil tangan Sehun untuk di gandengnya namun Sehun menepisnya kasar

"Tidak usah pakai acara bergandengan segala! Jijik"

"Yak! Sialan kau"

..

Luhan seperti salah satu dari anak emas seorang dewa. Merupakan putri ketujuh dari ribuan bidadari yang tinggal di kayangan. Kesempurnaan melekat dalam dirinya. Pengambaran putri kerajaan negeri dongeng dimilikinya pula. Kecantikannya bahkan mengalahkan Cinderella, putri khayalan dengan gaun putih yang kehilangan satu sepatu kacanya di tengah malam usai pesta dansa di tempat sang pangeran.

Senyumnya akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Suaranya bagai mantra yang membuat semua orang bergeming. Menjadi kaku tidak bergerak seperti patung. Dan ketika kata yang terucap dari kedua belah bibir ranumnya terhenti, mereka semua kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Terimakasih" Luhan membungkuk sopan dengan semakin kerasnya tepukan riuh yang menjadi arti dari kata 'kau hebat' sebagai pujian yang tak terucap.

Tidak ada yang bisa membantah bila Luhan sudah menyelesaikan presentasinya. Gadis cerdas Korea yang juga berdarah China itu selalu memberikan hasilnya yang terbaik. Luhan tidak pernah mengecewakan para dosennya. Ia akan selalu menjadi panutan dari para teman seperjuangannya. Untuk itulah meski belum mencapai puncak wisuda, rancangannya sendiri sudah sering diperkenalkan ke dunia _fashion._

Setiap tantangan yang diberikan akan selalu Ia lakukan meski itu akan banyak menguras tenaganya. Dan kalau Luhan bisa, mengapa Ia harus takut untuk menolak. Namun terkadang, ada sebuah tantangan yang mungkin memang tidak sulit untuk melakukannya. Semua calon _designer_ sukses harus bisa melakukannya. Termasuk ketika tantangan yang diberikan itu adalah sebuah hal yang sesungguhnya _agak_ Luhan hindari. Bukan. Bukan karena Ia tidak bisa, melainkan Luhan hanya takut. Bila mencoba maka hatinya sedikit mengalami sesak.

Miris memang, tapi Luhan harus melakukannya. Ini demi cita-citanya juga nilai penting agar Ia bisa keluar dari kampus dengan gelar sebagai mahasiswa berprestasi. Mencoba…..tidak ada yang salah, selagi Luhan bisa mengendalikan hatinya.

"Kau yakin ingin mencoba?" Kyungsoo tahu apa yang sangat Luhan pikirkan. Melihat ada raut sedikit pucat di wajah cantik sahabatnya itu, Kyungsoo mengelus punggung belakangnya menenangkan.

Luhan mengambil nafas panjang sekali, membuangnya perlahan. Dan tersenyum melihat pada Kyungsoo "Tentu. Aku yakin, aku bisa. Membuat sebuah gaun bukanlah hal baru untukku, Kyungi. Kau dan Baekhyun hanya perlu memberiku semangat"

"Tapi inikan lain, hannie. Kau sendiri selalu berusaha untuk menolak membuatnya. Aku hanya takut kau teringat kembali"

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi ikut memperhatikan Luhan, menambahkan dirinya bergabung bersama Kyungsoo. Duduk di sebelah Luhan yang lain "Kyungi benar, Lu. Coba kita membujuk _Mrs_.Trisya –dosen Luhan- untuk memberimu ujian lain. Mungkin saja bisa berubah, tidak harus membuat gaun pe-"

"Baek…." Luhan memotong cepat perkataan Baekhyun sembari menggenggam satu tangan masing-masing dari para sahabatnya itu "Aku yakin, aku bisa. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, cukup memberiku dukungan. Oke"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling melempar tatapan, lalu berakhir dengan mengangguk pasrah. Luhan memang sulit untuk dibujuk, bila itu menyangkut tentang _desain_ nya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kafetaria kampus. Setelah presentasi tadi, Luhan menjadi haus dan lapar. Untuk itulah ia mengajak kedua sejolinya ini, rasanya menyenangkan bisa terus bersama. Selalu bertiga dan tidak terpisahkan. Walau kadang kesibukkan masing-masing sering menyita waktu kebersamaan mereka, namun bila ada waktu luang mereka tidak akan membiarkannya menjadi sia-sia.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dari kelas yang sama. Mereka memiliki suara yang bagus juga permainan piano dan harpa yang mengagumkan. Mereka mengambil jurusan _Art_ , sedangkan Luhan sendiri mengambil _Designer_. Terdampar di tempat orang. Sendiri tanpa dampingan kedua sahabatnya.

Menjadi seorang _designer_ awalnya tidak pernah terpikir dalam benak seorang Xi Luhan. Dulu Ia juga ingin menggeluti bidang _Art_ , Luhan punya suara lembut yang sangat nyaman ketika nyanyiannya mulai terdengar. Alunan music dalam gesekkan senar biolanya juga selalu mendapat nilai A+ ketika Ia duduk di bangku sekolah. Orangtuanya juga tidak pernah memaksakan Luhan harus masuk dalam kuliah jurusan apa, mereka tetap mendukung apapun itu asal demi kebahagian putrinya seorang.

Ketika Luhan berumur 10 tahun, Ia pernah bermimpi yang sangat indah. Dalam mimpinya, saat Luhan menginjak dewasa Ia menjadi seorang _violinist_ yang sangat terkenal. Mendapati dirinya sedang memainkan alat music kesukaannya dengan banyaknya ribuan orang yang menonton aksinya. Sejak saat itu, Luhan sangat yakin Ia bisa menggapai impiannya dalam musik. Ia selalu berusaha dalam waktu senggangnya, berlatih dan belajar. Prestasi yang diraihnya juga tidaklah sedikit. Mulai dari piala, piagam, serta sertifikat-sertifikat keberhasilan pun Luhan punya banyak di surat-surat berharga dalam brangkas Ayahnya.

Namun, entah mengapa semua mimpi itu lenyap. Menghancurkan angan-angan Luhan yang sudah Ia tata sebaik mungkin. Terhapus dalam takdirnya, dan tidak dapat Ia raih. Membanting stir dengan mengubah pendirian untuk menjadi seorang _designer_. Memilih pensil dan kertas polos sebagai sahabatnya, alih-alih biola kesayangannya. Merangkai sebuah pola-pola mengagumkan dari pada mengalunkan nada indah dalam gesekan senar biola. Melupakan mimpi mendapat gelar _violinist_ terkenal. Menjadi seorang _designer_ ternama.

Bukan karena terpaksa Luhan melakukan ini. Membuang mimpinya begitu saja dan menyambut mimpi yang baru. Luhan melakukan ini karena suatu alasan. Alasan yang sangat nyata hingga mempengaruhi pikirannya. Alasan kuat yang membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Sebuah mimpi baru milik seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah lama meninggalkan semua kenangan manis. Pergi tanpa ucapan 'selamat tinggal' dan menghilang tak kembali tanpa jejak.

Ini pilihannya. Melanjutkan mimpi orang itu agar Luhan bisa selalu mengingatnya. Agar Ia tidak lupa, dan menyimpannya dengan rapat dalam memori pikirannya. Kenangan manis yang sangat Luhan suka. Ketika kebersamaan mereka akan menjadi suatu hal yang membuatnya nyaman. Berdekatan dengan orang itu hingga tanpa sadar waktu akan berganti. Merangkai senyuman dan tawa ceria sepanjang hari. Hingga sadar, orang itu sangat berharga untuk Luhan. Seseorang yang pergi dan meninggalkan mimpinya yang tertinggal.

Mimpi orang di masa lalu Luhan.

..

Musim semi tidak akan selalu mendapati hari yang cerah. Terkadang cuaca gelap yang menumpang lewat, berganti juga ikut menyapa dunia. Ketika malam mulai menyapa, langitnya Ia bersihkan dari ribuan bintang-bintang. Dan setelahnya mulai luruh setetes air langit hingga tumpah membasahi bumi. Angin dingin dengan aroma khas tanah yang merambat naik, sedikit menghimpit paru-paru kala bernafas.

Luhan mengeratkan _parka hoodie_ nya saat hembusan angin jahat mulai menghantam kulitnya yang hangat.

Telapak tangannya Ia gesekkan demi menghalau rasa dingin, hembusan hangat dari nafasnya juga Ia tiup-tiup di sana. Hari ini Luhan pulang malam, tidak terlalu malam juga karena jam London masih menunjukkan pukul 08.00. Jadwal kuliahnya cukup padat akhir-akhir ini, untuk itu terkadang Ia harus lebih lama berada di kampus. Kedua sahabatnya sudah kembali pulang sejak sore tadi, alhasil Luhan harus pulang sendiri dengan naik taxi atau bus –karena dia tidak membawa mobilnya- .

Hampir menghabiskan sekitar satu jam setengah gadis ini duduk di halte. Melindungi kepalanya dari sejuta limpah air langit yang meluruh. Meringkuk semakin erat ketika angin jahat lebih banyak menyapa kulitnya. Berkali-kali kepalanya mentoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Berusaha melihat adakah taxi atau bus melintas di depan, namun nihil. Malam ini cukup sunyi hingga sedikit rasa takut mulai merajainya. Duduk sendiri di tempat umum, dengan kondisi hujan dan jalanan yang merenggang.

Luhan merasa dia harus cepat sampai di apartementnya. Berendam dalam air hangat _bathtube_ dengan garam mandi serta aroma mawar kesukaannya. Membaluti tubuhnya dengan piama, lalu pergi tidur di atas ranjang dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Hangat dan nyaman.

Tapi tak kunjung datang kendaraan yang sedari tadi Ia tunggu. Yang melintas hanya mobil-mobil pribadi yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Luhan ingin menangis, mengutuk mengapa ponsel pintarnya bisa kehabisan daya di saat genting seperti ini. Menyumpat serapah tas Pradanya yang di dalamnya tidak ada _powerbank_ untuk men _charger_ ponselnya.

"Ahh, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana caranya aku pulang. Mama tolong Lulu" raut wajahnya juga mendadak pucat. Bibirnya mulai bergetar, dan seluet genangan air mulai memburami pandangannya. Luhan siap menangis.

Lalu saat Ia mulai merunduk, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil _La Ferrari_ putih yang berhenti di depannya. Luhan mengadahkan kepala lalu mengrenyit khawatir.

Apa itu orang jahat? Apa Ia akan jadi korban penculikan? Demi Tuhan, Luhan mulai was-was sekarang!

Ia ingin mengambil langkah pergi dari halte itu namun seseorang turun dengan payung bening sebagai pelindung di atasnya. Luhan semakin meringkuk dan menyembunyikan kepalanya dari celah kedua lututnya yang merapat.

' _mama Lulu takut! Tolong Lulu mama'_ -pikirnya ketakutan dengan isak tangisnya yang mulai keluar.

Seseorang tadi berjalan mendekat, lalu mengusap puncuk kepala Luhan yang bergetar "Luhan, ini aku Sehun. Tidak perlu takut"

Lagi-lagi penyelamatnya datang! Luhan berhenti menangis ketika lelaki itu berucap. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya cepat, dan di sungguhi oleh senyuman tampan malaikat yang menenangkan "Se-Sehun…" bibirnya sedikit bergetar karena menggigil.

"Iya ini Aku. Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa tidak pulang hm?"

"A-aku tidak membawa mobil, Sehun. Aku pu-punya banyak jam kuliah hari ini"

Sehun duduk di sampingnya. Menghapus jejak air mata Luhan lalu membelainya lembut "Biarku antar kau pulang. Aku tidak sengaja lewat dan melihatmu sendirian di sini. Tidak baik seorang gadis sendirian di tempat yang sunyi, apalagi ketika malam hari. Ayo kita pulang, kau mau kan?"

Tidak ada jalan lain, pikir Luhan. Lebih baik Ia mengiyakan ajakan Sehun dari pada harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Lagi pula setidaknya Luhan mengenal Sehun walau baru di hari ini kan? jadi Ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir. Dan pada akhirnya Luhan mengangguk, dan mengikuti Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya di bawah payung bening yang di guyur hujan.

..

Roda empat itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Menembus hantaman hujan yang mencoba menghambat laju jalannya. Samar-samar cahaya lampu jalanan selir berganti menerangi di dalamnya. Melodi demi melodi dari sebuah lagu _ballad_ membuat suasana nyaman sedikit, meski keheningan lebih menguasai.

Luhan bergerak agak gelisah di tempat duduknya. _Parka hoodie_ nya tidak cukup hangat untuk membuat menggigilnya hilang, suhu di dalam mobil juga tidak cukup berdampak. Ia sungguh kedinginan, giginya bergelatuk samar-samar dan Luhan menyembunyikannya dengan menggigit bibir. Agar Sehun tidak perlu mendengarnya.

Namun, telinga seorang Oh Sehun cukup peka untuk menangkap suara itu. Dan Ia memberhentikan mobilnya di saat ada sebuah perempatan. Lampu merah menyala, Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan.

"Luhan"

"Hmm" Luhan menjawab lewat gumaman, tatapannya masih tetap mengarah pada jalanan yang basah.

Sehun menghela nafas sejenak. Lalu menggerakkan tangannya yang panjang(?), mengambil _sweeter_ tebalnya yang menganggur di jok belakang.

"Pakai ini, Luhan. Aku tau kau kedinginan"

"Eh?" Luhan menoleh dan mengerjap sambil menatap _sweeter_ milik Sehun.

Hening

Sehun gemas, terhadap respon Luhan yang lambat. Lalu Ia memakaikan gadis itu _sweeter_ nya sampai Luhan membelalakkan matanya kelewat lebar. Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah imut Luhan yang sudah kembali sepenuhnya, bahkan Ia bisa melihat rona merah menggemaskan di pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_. Sehun mengusap puncuk kepala Luhan dan tersenyum senang "Sudah hangat? Pakai saja"

Luhan membeku, jantungnya berpacuh lima kali lebih cepat bukan lagi dua kali. Rasa hangat menjalar-jalar keseluruh tubuhnya dan penuh sampai ke wajahnya hingga memerah. Belum lagi senyuman Sehun yang membuat tangannya bergetar. Luhan dirasa seperti meleleh ketika Sehun mengusap puncuk kepalanya. Hatinya menghangat dan Luhan sangat nyaman saat merasakannya. Berasa ada bunga-bunga yang bergoyang dikelilingi ribuan kupu-kupu cantik dalam hatinya.

Luhan tersenyum manis, sangat tulus seperti Sehun kepadanya "Terimakasih, Sehun. Aku merasa tertolong kembali"

"Hmm, tidak perlu sungkan. Sekarang dimana apartementmu, Lu? Lampunya sudah mau hijau" Sehun melirik detik yang berjalan mundur terpampang di sebelah lampu lalu lintas itu.

"One Hyde Park. Aku tinggal di sana"

Sehun menyetir La Ferrari kesayangannya dan berbelok. Lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan "Kau tinggal di sana? Berarti kita menetap di Apartement yang sama. Aku juga baru pindah lusa lalu"

"Benarkah? Mungkin kita tetangga" lalu suara decak tawa anggunnya terdengar. Hingga menimbulkan senyum tipis di bibir Sehun.

..

Luhan sebenarnya hanya bergurau dengan ucapannya sewaktu di mobil tadi. Mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bertetangga. Namun, siapa yang bisa menyela kalau hal itu sungguh terjadi? Bahkan Luhan tidak bisa menyangkal jika hal itu benar. Ketika Luhan mengatakan bahwa Ia tinggal di kamar nomor 1220, Sehun langsung menunjukkan wajah tidak percayanya dan mengatakan pula Ia tinggal di kamar nomor 1221. Sungguh! Sebuah kebetulan yang seperti di rekayasa namun nyatanya ini benar-benar bukan kebetulan.

Luhan senang? Tentu saja. Pada akhirnya Ia bisa menemukan teman satu kampusnya walaupun itu tidak pada satu fakultas yang sama. Memiliki teman ketika Ia merasa kesepian.

Tapi kan Sehun laki-laki! Namun Luhan tidak mempersalahkan itu sama sekali.

Justru karena itu nantinya bisa memberinya sedikit keuntungan. Kala Luhan tidak siap membawa mobilnya, bukankah ada Sehun yang bisa jadi tempat _tebengannya_? Kala lampu di kamarnya mati, bukankah Sehun yang tinggi bisa membantunya memasang lampu yang baru? Benar, bertetangga dengan teman lelaki itu menguntungkan bagi Luhan.

Mereka berjalan di lorong dengan sedikit obrolan ringan. Semua kamar tertutup rapat, mungkin penghuninya sudah pada tertidur. Luhan sampai di depan pintunya lalu membalik kepada Sehun yang juga berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Sehun. Aku berhutang banyak padamu"

"Simpan saja rasa terimakasihmu, Lu. Mungkin nanti aku juga butuh pertolonganmu"

"Tentu. Katakan saja, dan _sweeter_ nya…."

"Pakai saja. Kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan pun kau mau"

' _kapanpun? Benarkah?'_ –entah mengapa mendengar itu, membuat hatinya menghangat. Luhan jadi bebas mencium aroma maskulin _papermint_ Sehun kan? harum yang begitu nyaman ketika sampai di pernafasannya. Harum yang membuatnya bisa tertidur lebih nyenyak setiap malam. Luhan suka harum dari yang Sehun miliki.

"Hmm" Luhan mengangguk dan mengetik _passcode_ nya yang sudah di hapalnya di luar kepala "Aku masuk ya. Sekali lagi, terimakasih"

Sehun tersenyum, mengetik _passcode_ yang sama sudah di hapalnya. Lalu mereka masuk bersamaan dengan pintu keduanya tertutup.

..

Sehun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ketika acara mandi basahnya telah usai. Memakai kalos putih polos dan celana pendek. Ia menempatkan punggungnya di sandaran ranjang. Mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya yang menampilkan aplikasi social media _kakaotalk_. Sehun menuliskan apa yang harus di balasnya, lalu menunggu seseorang di sana membacanya.

Telponnya berdering. Seseorang yang merindukannya dari kejauhan. Sehun tersenyum

" _Wae, umma_?"

" _Bagaimana hari pertamamu di kampus, hun-ah. Umma harap kau enjoy di sana_ "

"Tentu saja. Bukankah ada Kai dan juga Chanyeol _hyung_? Bahkan aku mendapat teman seorang gadis di sini"

" _Jinjja?! Eyy, anak umma yang tampan ini sudah mulai mendekati anak gadis rupanya, hm?. Ceritakan pada umma bagaimana dirinya Sehun. Umma ingin tau_!"

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Memang Ibunya itu adalah jenis seorang wanita paru baya yang cantik dengan segala keinginan tahunya yang tinggi. Namun, wanita ini lah yang paling utama Sehun cintai seumur hidupnya.

"Dia….cantik, _umma_. Sikapnya juga hangat, ramah, dan tata kramanya sangat terdidik. Senyumnya juga sangat manis, dan…."

" _Dan apa?! Apa?!"_

"Dan….yang paling membuat semua orang akan tertarik padanya adalah sepasang mata rusa yang dimilikinya. Seperti melihat kilauan bintang yang bertabur di langit malam. Sangat cerah dan cantik"

Sehun tidak berbohong. Dia memang sangat memuji apa yang Luhan miliki. Hampir semua yang ada padanya adalah kesempurnaan. Di awal pertemuan mereka memang matanya lah yang paling menarik perhatian Sehun. Sejauh Ia mengenal seorang wanita, belum ada yang memiliki mata bening seperti Luhan. Bulu matanya sangat lentik, hingga Sehun berpikir mungkin Ia bisa berseluncur di sana. Tatapannya sangat hangat dan teduh. Bagai Ia merasa tersihir ketika mereka saling pandang. Ini aneh! Sangat. Sehun merasa sudah akrab dengan tatapan itu.

Ketulusan yang dipancarkannya bagai sinar matahari pagi. Hangat dan lembut. Mata itu…..Sehun menyukainya. Sangat cocok dengan kepribadian Luhan yang ramah. Kedekatan mereka pun membuat Sehun sedikit heran, sejauh Ia menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan seorang gadis. Belum pernah di pertemuan pertama sebaik ini. Hal canggung dan kaku pasti akan merajai di awal.

Namun, ini sungguh berbeda.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pikiran ngelantur mulai menghampiri. Ia masih menunggu jawaban Ibunya yang tiba-tiba hening.

Sehun mengrenyit " _Umma_?"

Lagi lagi Hening.

" _Umma_?" Sehun sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya

" _A-ah Sehun. Maaf, umma melamun. Ta-tapi….boleh umma tau nama gadis yang kau kenal itu?"_

Kata-kata yang Jaejoong –Ibunya Sehun- ucap. Ada sebelit kata terbata juga kalimatnya yang mendadak terdengar gugup. Kenapa dengan Ibunya? Apa sampai segugup itu ketika Sehun menjelaskan temannya yang cantik.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya dan menjawab santai "Luhan. Namanya Luhan, _umma_ "

" _Lu-Han…..di-dia bermarga Xi? Dia keturunan China?"_

" _Umma_ ini kenapa?. Tapi yah, dia orang korea yang juga berdarah China. Tunggu. Tunggu. Bagaimana _umma_ bisa mengetahui marga serta asal-usulnya? Bahkan aku belum mengatakan itu" katanya terkejut

Sehun dapat mendengar helaan nafas panjang dari ujung sana. Namun, pernyataan lirih Ibunya lah yang sangat membuat Sehun penasaran. Apa maksud dari kalimat itu?

" _Selamat bertemu dengan Luhan, Sehun-ah. Umma harap kau bisa mengenalnya lebih baik lagi…._ "

Lalu sambungan terputus secara sepihak. Hingga Sehun tidak bisa menebak ada apa dengan perubahan sikap serta kata-kata terakhir percakapan Ibunya itu. Sehun harus menanyakannya nanti.

..

..

..

..

..

..

To Be Countinue

..

..

* * *

29 OKTOBER 2016

* * *

..

Annyeong Chingudeul

Kali ini Nad membawa 'CHAPTER 2' dari DMWD!

*tebar-tebarkembang*

Dan di Chapter sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf bila ada yang merasa _tidak enak_ dengan lebih banyaknya moment 'Chanbaek' T.T

Tapi, sungguh. Saya sengaja menaruh moment CB dan KS lebih dulu itu karena memang HunHan nya di pertemukan di Paragraf akhir atau mendekati TBC.

Lalu, moment mereka –CB KS- juga sangat di perlukan untuk alur cerita, karena peran mereka berempat sangat di butuhkan pada 'konflik' FF ini nanti.

..

Dan, saya adalah CBS juga KSS ya. Tapi memang lebih ke HunHan, untuk itu saya adalah **HunHanHardShipper.** Jadi kalian gak perlu khawatir kalau moment HunHannya akan sedikit. Karena sesuai dengan 'MainCast' di atas, moment HunHan akan lebih banyak 'kok seiring berjalannya chapter aja.

..

Oke, kembali membahas Chapter satu kemarin.

Ternyata udah pada menebak ya kalau Sehun lupa ingatan?

Atau Sehun yang sengaja dijauhkan dengan Luhan karena hubungan masa lalu?

Jangan-jangan bukan Sehun lagi lelaki yang melamar Luhan di umurnya yang ke 18 tahun?

Lalu hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol?

Hihi pada penasaran? Saya suka membuat _readers_ penasaran, maka dari itu saya membuat lebih banyak tanda tanya di FF ini untuk kalian para _readers_ ku. Namun, saya belum bisa ya menjawab pertanyaan kalian, nanti malah kebongkar lagi alur ceritanya kan jadi gak seru. Haha.

Cuman satu yang bisa saya jawab yaitu Sehun dan Luhan memang di jauhkan. Ada alasan kuat mengapa mereka tidak boleh bertemu. Nanti juga ke jawab kok. Tapi nanti yaaaa *smirk*

..

 **Preview Next Chapter**

" _Aigoo, Kau ini lucu sekali. Berapa umurmu Luhan? lima tahun ya. Kenapa wajahmu ini sangat baby face, hm? Astaga kau benar-benar lucu" Sehun tertawa._

" _Luhan. Luhan. Ada apa? Apa aku menyakitimu? Kenapa kau menangis?!"_

-Sehun-

..

Luhan menangis?

Hayooo, kenapa Luhan bisa menangis…..

Sehun nakal yaaaa, haha xD

..

Kalau sudah membaca, Hadiahi Nad dengan Review kalian ya *Cup*

Jangan jadi _siders, okey_ *kedipmata*

Sudah dulu Nad cuap-cuapnya…

Sekali lagi terimakasih akan saran juga pendapat kaliaaaan (^_^)

..

 _Gumawo Saranghaeyoo_

..

HHS JJANG! HHS FOREVER! WE LOVE HHS!


	4. Chapter 3

"Designer of My Wedding Dress"

..

FanFiction by _BaekbeeLu_ present

..

Main Cast : SEHUN and LUHAN

..

Other Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, and other

..

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

..

Rate : T+ / M

..

GS for Uke

..

Leght : Multichapter

..

Warning : Typo, gak sesuai dengan EyD, Genderswith,

Don't like don't Read _guys_ ^^

..

Happy Reading!

…

CHAPTER 3

…

Pagi menjelang datang. Ketika suara kicauan merdu burung-burung kecil yang bertengger di dahan pohon atau yang mengepakkan sayapnya di udara saling bersahutan. Bersenandung gembira menjambut udara hangat yang menjalar naik dari ufuk timur. Embun pagi menguap ketika cahayanya mulai menyinari permukaan yang basah. Matahari yang merangkak dengan perlahan menuju tahtanya di langit, menandakan hari telah berganti.

Celah jendela apartement yang sedikit terbuka itu rupanya menjadi kesempatan emas, menyelinap masuk melalui ventilasi di atasnya pula cahaya terang itu merambat lurus. Menyapa indra penglihatan seorang gadis yang meringkuk nyaman di dalam selimutnya yang hangat. Membuat kerutan samar-samar di dahi mulusnya ketika matanya mulai terbuka perlahan.

Luhan melirik ke arah celah jendelanya yang terbuka. Bisa Ia lihat bahwa keadaan di luar sana sudah mulai terang. Lalu Ia melirik jam _weaker_ hello kittynya yang menunjukkan waktu, pukul 06.00 pagi.

Luhan bangkit. Sedikit menggeliat dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya agar lebih nyaman untuk mulai bergerak. Luhan mengikat rambut panjangnya menjadi cepolan tinggi, menurunkan kakinya hingga menjuntai dan memakai sandal rumahnya yang berbulu menggemaskan. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

..

"Iya, mama. Lulu juga rindu sekali sama mama dan papa"

"…."

"Iya, ini Lulu lagi mengoleskan roti dengan _nutella_ 'kok"

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Saat ini Ia sedang duduk sendiri di meja makan dengan kedua roti tawar serta setoples selai _nutella_ yang menemani sarapannya. Juga ada segelas susu coklat hangat yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap samar-samar yang mengundang aroma manis menggiurkan. Ponselnya, Luhan jepit dengan kepalanya yang miring serta bahu kanannya Ia naikkan. Mendengarkan dengan senang hati ketika suara Ibunya yang begitu Ia rindukan memberinya beberapa nasihat.

" _Cepat selesaikan tugas akhirmu ya sayang. Agar wisudanya lebih cepat, dan mama serta papamu bisa mengunjungimu di sana. Jangan kecapekaan, jangan telat makan, jangan menunda tidurmu, dan jaga kesehatanmu. Mama tutup dulu ya. Bye Lulu sayang"_

"Bye mama. Lulu juga sayang mama"

PIP

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja makan sembari menghela nafas. Seketika Ibunya mengingatkan Luhan akan tugas akhirnya yang belum Luhan sentuh sama sekali. Membuat rancangan terakhir sebagai salah satu syarat kelulusannya. Rancangan ini…..menurut Luhan susah atau karena keadaan hatinya saja yang belum siap. Memang bukan hal baru, Luhan sudah hampir puluhan kali membuat suatu maha karya dengan pensil serta jemarinya.

Ilmunya sudah cukup banyak sehingga setiap desain yang di rangkainya tidak akan pernah gagal.

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengambil nafas panjang lagi sekali, lalu menghembuskannya lewat mulut secara perlahan.

Yah, Luhan harus cepat menyelesaikan rancangan terakhir ini. Dengan begitu tugas kuliahnya selesai dan Ia bisa menuntaskan skipsinya. Membawa kedua orangtuanya datang untuk menghadiri wisudanya di awal musim dingin nanti.

Tapi….satu hal yang cukup membuat Luhan sedikit risau. Bila mana orangtuanya datang maka mereka bukan hanya akan bertemu dengan Luhan. Melainkan Luhan sendiri juga akan bertemu dengan orangtuanya yang lain. Sepasang Ayah dan Ibu dari seseorang. Dan, Luhan harus siap menata perasaannya bila mereka berenam akan di pertemukan di awal musim dingin tiba.

Luhan melirik _arloji_ kesayangannya, waktunya kuliah akan dimulai 30 menit lagi. Dan Ia harus cepat sampai mengingat jalanan yang ramai bisa saja menghambat perjalanannya.

"Semangat, Luhan. Harimu harus selalu baik" Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan berjalan dengan langkah anggun. Keluar dari apartementnya yang aman.

..

PIP

Suara pintu yang serentak tertutup serta bunyinya yang khas menandakan terkunci secara otomatis. Sehun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan stelan casual, serta tas bermerek yang menggantung dengan pas di sikunya yang tertekuk.

Aroma manis bercampur harumnya bunga musim semi itu menyatu dengan nyamannya masuk ke aliran pernafasan Sehun. Surai panjang kecoklatannya jatuh dengan amat cantik ketika jemari lentik itu menyeka anak rambut yang sedikit menutup penglihatannya. Mengguarkan aroma wangi lemon yang segar.

Sehun terpanah melihatnya. Gadis cantik itu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya melalui dress berwarna _cream_ dengan motif _floral_ tanpa lengan sedikit di atas lutut, renda-renda menggemaskan mengelilingi bawahan roknya yang merekah. Ada lilitan ikat pinggang putih dengan pita merah di depannya. Kaki jenjangnya yang mulus terekspos di udara dengan sangat mengagumkan tanpa ada bekas luka biar sekecil satu butiran pasir. Kedua kakinya yang mungil di balut dengan _sneakers_ serta kaos kaki pendek yang modelnya sedikit melorot. Tapi sungguh, itu terlihat sangat imut hingga Sehun mempertanyakan usia Luhan yang sudah masuk kepala dua.

"Oh, aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu. Maafkan aku dan selamat pagi, Sehun"

Sehun berdecak kagum "Wah, wah. Aku membenarkan ucapanmu kemarin, Luhan" Sehun mengabaikan sapaan 'selamat pagi' dari Luhan

Luhan menelengkan sedikit kepalanya "Yang mana? Kita cukup banyak berbicara kemarin"

"Kau bilang bila seorang _designer_ harus lebih terlihat berkelas di bandingkan pengikutnya. Ternyata aku membenarkan ucapanmu, Lu. Kuakui _style_ ini sangat cocok untukmu, cantik" Sehun tersenyum

Luhan merona "Ah, terima kasih. Kurasa a-aku harus cepat. Aku duluan ya, Sehun"

Luhan tersenyum sekilas pada Sehun dan berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Ketukan langkahnya yang anggun sangat nikmat ketika melewati gendang telinga Sehun. Begitu terdengar merdu bagai Ia yang mendengarkan lagu-lagu rohani di gereja. Sehun masih bergeming dengan tatapan lurus melihat pada Luhan, lekuk S'linenya juga tidak lupa Sehun amati lekat-lekat.

Cara kakinya yang menyilang melangkah itu bagai model kelas dunia yang berada pada garis _catwalk_. Surai panjangnya yang tergerai bergerak amat dramatis, menggoda jemari Sehun untuk di mainkannya di sana. Merasakan kelembutannya yang mendamba yang ingin Sehun hirup dalam-dalam aroma kesegarannya.

Sehun jadi bingung. Mungkin Luhan adalah mantan model sewaktu Ia masih di usia remaja mengingat semua yang sudah Ia perhatikan. Hingga Sehun membenarkan hati kecilnya yang menganggap Luhan adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah Ia temui.

Ia lebih suka gadis berwajah Asia dengan kecantikan mereka yang natural. Namun tidak semuanya, mengingat gadis Asia juga banyak yang merubah wajah mereka agar terlihat lebih menarik dengan jalan melakukan operasi plastik.

Tapi…..Luhan…..

Tidak. Dia tidak menggoreskan satu pisau pun pada kulitnya, semuanya murni. Sungguh maha karya Tuhan sangat sempurna Luhan miliki. Dan Sehun harus siap bila mana perasaannya mengatakan akan tertarik lebih dalam pada pesona gadis yang bernama Xi Luhan.

..

Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobilnya ketika sudah di parkirkan dengan pas di _basemant_ kampus. Melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, dan melirik pada seseorang yang setia duduk dengan manis di sebelahnya sejak tadi.

"Mau _oppa_ bantu lepaskan? Kelihatannya bee susah sekali"

Baekhyun. Gadis yang menjadi _pathner_ di sebelah Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih bersikekeuh untuk melepas sabuk pengamannya sendiri.

Namun Chanyeol lelaki dengan sikap gemasnya yang sulit untuk ditahan itu maju mendekati Baekhyun dan membantunya. Baekhyun menahan nafas dengan wajah tegang. Ketampanan Chanyeol terpampang sangat dekat di depannya, bahkan bila Ia memajukan bibir mungkin akan sukses mengenai pipi Chanyeol yang sedikit tirus. Seketika Ia jadi ingat bagaimana dengan manisnya _moment_ ciuman pertamanya yang direnggut oleh Chanyeol sewaktu mereka berada di Uks waktu itu. Baekhyun merona padam.

"Sudah, gampang kan?" Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya hingga akhirnya Baekhyun bisa kembali menghirup sisa oksigen yang di rasanya mau habis.

"Astaga, bee. Kau demam? Wajahmu memerah" pekiknya seperti orang terkejut. Padahal Chanyeol tahu, bahwa itu berasal dari tindakannya barusan. Chanyeol sadar, namun itu justru hiburan menyenangkan untuk Ia sendiri. Karena Chanyeol menyukai wajah Baekhyun yang merona, terlihat lebih cantik dan sangat manis.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum, lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Gadis itu bergeming

"Mau sampai kapan duduk di dalam, bee? Sebentar lagi jam kuliah akan di mulai"

"Hah? Ah-ah iya, _oppa_ "

"Hari ini kau ada kelas piano kan? nanti _oppa_ akan menonton pertunjukkanmu"

Baekhyun memincingkan mata menatap Chanyeol "Tentu saja _oppa_ harus datang. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, _oppa_ harus melihat pertunjukkanku hari ini. Ah, ajak Kai sekalian ya. Kyungsoo juga akan tampil, karena ini adalah ujian terakhir untuk kami berdua. Kami akan berkolaborasi memadukan melodi dari _tuts_ piano serta senar harpa. Aku jamin, kalian semua akan terkagum mendengarkannya" lalu senyumnya mengembang di wajahnya yang berseri-seri

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan dan mengusak puncuk kepala Baekhyun "Iya, kami pasti datang. Tunggu _oppa ne_ "

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas masing-masing.

..

Sehun memandang keluar jendela dengan posisi tangan kirinya yang menopang pada dagunya, _earphone_ kecil putih itu dengan setia menyumbat lubang telinganya. Matanya terpejam, begitu menikmati melodi yang mengalun dalam pendengarannya. Menikamati pula seliran angin sejuk yang menyapa wajahnya. Lalu saat mejanya di rasa seperti bergeser, itu sedikit mengganggu Sehun.

Ia membuka mata ingin melayangkan umpatan protes pada pengganggu waktu bersantainya namun urung ketika melihat sosok jakung bertelinga peri yang sangat di kenalnya.

" _Hyung_ "

Chanyeol meletakkan ranselnya dan mengambil beberapa buku dari sana

"Hmm"

"Kau tidak ingin menyambut kedatanganku?"

"Aku malas. Lagi pula kita sudah berteman sejak lama, tidak perlu harus berkenalan lagi kan? kau bukan anak baru, Sehun"

Sehun mendecih, lalu melirik pada sesuatu yang sedang di kerjakan teman sebangkunya itu "Kau sudah mulai mengerjakan skripsi?! Aku bahkan harus mengerjakan segudang tugas yang menumpuk karena status menyebalkanku sebagai mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar, _Hyung"_

Namun Chanyeol terlihat seperti tidak tertarik menanggapi Sehun, sehingga Ia hanya terfokus pada layar persegi panjang di depannya, lalu mengetikkan sesuatu untuk dimuat dalam skripsinya.

Lalu Sehun mengganggunya dengan menghentakkan jemarinya secara brutal pada _keyboard_ di sana. Sehingga terciptalah puluhan deretan huruf yang teracak pada layar laptop Chanyeol yang menampilkan _'microsoft office word'_

"YAK! _IGE MWOYA_?!" Chanyeol menatap marah pada Sehun bersiap untuk memukul kepalanya namun urung ketika lelaki itu malah menatapnya dengan seluet tatapan elang yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak suka di abaikan, _Hyung_. Kau tahu itu dan aku heran kenapa selama ini kau sering mengabaikanku. Kau bahkan tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi saat aku berada di Amerika. Kau selalu bersikap dingin, dan sebenarnya kesalahan apa yang sudah aku lakukan terhadapmu? Seingatku kita selalu berhubungan dengan baik"

"Kau tidak perlu banyak bertanya. Aku seperti ini karena kesibukkan kuliahku, dan aku harus lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Karena setelah ini, aku akan kembali ke Korea untuk menggantikan posisi Ayahku sebagai pemimpin perusahaan Park. Inch. Jadi, tidak perlu berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Sehun. Itu membuang waktu"

Benarkah begitu? Jawabannya adalah salah!

Semua itu hanya alasan untuk menutupi segala kecurigaan Sehun terhadap sikapnya. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol punya alasan kuat mengapa Ia tidak lagi bersikap seramah dulu pada Sehun. Mengapa Ia begitu mendingini _namja_ albino itu, lalu sedikit menghindarinya. Chanyeol hanya merasa Ia sedikit tidak menyukai Sehun lagi semenjak kejadian yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu mereka. Kejadian yang dimana seseorang yang begitu Chanyeol sayangi harus menanggung kesedihan yang mendalam. Membuat luka besar yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya hingga sampai saat ini luka itu masih setia ada.

Walaupun semua itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Sehun, namun Chanyeol tetap tidak menyukainya selama itu merugikan orang yang Ia sayangi. Dan sekarang Ia harus menjaga orang itu agar tidak ada lagi luka yang bertambah di hatinya. Benar, Sehun tidak boleh mendekati _yeoja_ itu lagi.

* * *

 **Seoul, South Korea**

Langit berganti ketika sang surya sudah kembali pada tempatnya di ufuk barat. Kegelapan langit yang bertaburan dengan jutaan benda angkasa kembali menyapa kota Seoul. Seorang wanita paru baya dengan usia empat puluhan itu menatap dengan pandangan kosong pada hiruk-pikuk di bawahnya. Menganggap tidak menarik sama sekali pada apa yang tersaji dilihatnya. Hanya menikmati keheningan serta dinginnya angin malam. Membuat pikirannya sedikit lebih tenang dari apa yang mengganjal di dalam benaknya. Memikirkan anak satu-satunya yang Ia miliki dengan suaminya.

Seseorang datang dan memeluknya dari belakang. Merengkuhnya dengan hangat setelah mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang "Apa yang dipikirkan istriku ini, hm?"

Jaejoong. Menyentuh tangan Yunho –suaminya- yang melingkar di pinggangnya "Aku hanya memikirkan Sehun, _yeobo_. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan putra kita"

"Sehun pasti baik-baik saja. Mana mungkin putra kita yang tampan itu akan merasakan kesendirian di London. Aku berani jamin, bahwa Sehun sudah memiliki banyak teman, boo" katanya sembari menggerakkan tubuh Jaejoong sedikit ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Yah, kau benar dan salah satunya adalah Luhan" lirih suara Jaejoong terdengar. Yunho menghentikan pergerakannya, lalu memutar tubuh istrinya. Jaejoong merunduk dalam sembari menahan tangisnya yang kembali meluruh.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, _yeobo_. Sehun dan Luhan sudah bertemu kembali. I-ini pasti tidak mudah untuk Luhan. Aku terus memikirkannya, bagaimanapun juga semua ini berawal dari tragedi yang membuat Sehun-"

"Ssstttt…..jangan menangis, sayang. Kita hanya bisa berharap semuanya baik-baik saja. Luhan adalah wanita yang kuat, percayalah" Yunho menghapus jejak air mata Jaejoong lalu merengkuhnya kembali, hingga Jaejoong membalas pelukan suaminya sangat erat. Mengusap punggung istrinya berusaha untuk menenangkannnya.

Yunho terkejut? Tentu saja. Ia juga sama khawatirnya seperti Jaejoong, bahkan tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa dirinya ikut memikirkan Sehun dan Luhan. Benar, mereka hanya bisa berharap bahwa Tuhan membalas harapan mereka. Tidak membuat luka yang lama kembali hidup setelah lima tahunnya luka itu terkubur mati. Tidak lagi menghancurkan pertemuan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Seharusnya belum waktu yang tepat untuk mempertemukan keduanya. Karena ada alasan yang sangat kuat mengapa seharusnya Sehun dan Luhan di pisahkan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Yunho pikir, dengan keberadaan Luhan yang mengejar pendidikan di London itu bisa membuatnya menjauh dari Sehun yang awalnya menetap di New York.

Namun…..

Apa yang harus Yunho dan Jaejoong lakukan ketika takdir malah mempertemukan mereka kembali. Sejauh apa pun mereka berusaha untuk memisahkan keduanya, namun tetap saja takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali. Ibarat tidak ada gunanya untuk menutupi keberadaan keduanya bila Tuhan sudah menuliskan takdir mereka akan bersama seperti dulu.

Cuman satu hal yang bisa di harapkan semuanya. Semoga pertemuan kedua ini akan berdampak baik, dan membawa akhir yang manis. Bukan lagi menyedihkan, seperti akhir yang dulu. Yah, semoga saja Tuhan memberi kesempatan kedua untuk Sehun. Memperbaiki semuanya, walau pun Ia tidak mengingat kesalahan apa yang pernah di lakukannya.

Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong sekilas "Kita masuk ya sayang, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan"

* * *

 **London, England**

Sehun sedang berjalan-jalan untuk membuang rasa penasarannya. Menelusuri setiap tempat yang menarik perhatiannya. Sejak kemarin, Ia belum sempat untuk menyempatkan waktu mengetahui seberapa luas tempat kuliahnya. Beberapa bangunan besar saling berhadapan, tertata dengan amat rapi dan arsiteksturnya sungguh mencerminkan bangunan mewah Eropa.

Aroma sejuk angin musim semi menemani harinya yang begitu cerah. Begitu bersih dan membuat pernafasannya berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Beberapa pohon rindang penuh akan dedaunannya yang hijau itu bergerak dengan pelan tertiup angin.

Sehun mengukir senyum tipis melihat di mana sekarang Ia berada. Tidak menyesal telah memilih London sebagai tujuan kehidupannya yang baru. Meninggalkan New York, kota _metropolitan_ yang begitu sesak dengan hiruk-pikuknya. Tempatnya dulu yang begitu Ia cintai.

Namun, London bukanlah suatu hal yang patut untuk Sehun salahkan. Nyatanya Ia sudah merasa nyaman walau baru tinggal hampir satu minggu. Mendapati orang-orang baru yang ramah, serta kedua sahabat kecilnya yang juga menetap di sini. Chanyeol dan Kai.

Pandangan Sehun terus mengarah ke depan, menghiraukan tatapan kagum dari mahasiswi lain yang terpesona akan aura ketampanannya. Ia hanya ingin mendatangi sebuah taman yang dari tadi cukup menyita rasa penasarannya. Sebuah taman dengan lebih banyak pohon rindang, dengan bangku dan meja di bawahnya. Juga ada banyak jenis tanaman bunga yang bermekaran di setiap sisi rumputnya yang hijau. Bahkan semak-semak pun juga memiliki bunga dengan kelopaknya yang mungil bermekaran. Sungguh cantik sekali.

Taman itu cukup ramai. Mungkin beberapa mahasiswa yang tidak memiliki kelas kuliah sedang menikmati waktu bersantai mereka di sana. Memanfaatkan kwalitas jaringan _wifi_ kampus mereka yang gratis.

Semula Sehun hanya ingin melihat saja, tidak ada niat untuk duduk atau menghabiskan waktu senggangnya di taman ini. Namun, ketika gendang telinganya menangkap sebuah kelembutan yang mendamba….Sehun menghentikan ketukan langkahnya. Berdiri dengan mata terpejam, menikmati kelembutan itu dengan amat menyenangkan. Dan membuat hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sangat hangat dan nyaman.

Seseorang sedang bernyanyi. Suaranya begitu lembut juga halus. Bagai mantra pengantar tidur yang membuat Sehun sungguh terbuai. Suara seorang gadis yang setiap alunanya terdengar manja.

Sehun membuka matanya, lalu kepalanya mencari ke segala arah guna melihat siapa gerangan gadis yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya itu.

..

Luhan mengambil beberapa keperluan yang ingin di bawanya dari loker. Sebuah buku gambar ukuran A4, serta kotak pensil dengan motif pink menggemaskan Ia ambil.

Click!

Lalu, Ia mengunci pintu kecil itu ketika sudah selesai. Dan membawa peralatannya menuju tempat favoritnya di kampus ini.

Di setiap langkah Luhan yang menggema anggun, maka di sanalah akan ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya kagum. Kecantikannya yang natural serta kepolosan yang ada pada tiap lekuk tubuhnya adalah suatu hal yang mampu menghipnotis mereka. Memberi pandangan berbinar dengan setiap sapaan manis penuh pujian kala Luhan melintas di depan mereka.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dengan sangat manis menanggapi segala pujian yang di layangkan untuknya. Bagai ucapan terima kasih tulus yang tak tecipta melalui lisannya.

Luhan sampai. Ia menatap senang pada bangku dan meja kayu yang menjadi tempat favoritnya setiap hari itu kosong. Meletakkan segala bawaannya di atas, dan duduk dengan amat cantik di sana.

Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya, lalu mencari fitur _I-tunes_. Sebelumnya, Ia sudah memasang _earphone_ kecil untuk di hubungkan dengan ponselnya. Mencari salah satu lagu kesukaannya dan membuka lagu itu untuk di dengarkan.

Kepala Luhan bergerak pelan, menikmati setiap lirik yang sudah di hapalnya itu. Sembari berkutat dengan buku gambar serta pensilnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir permintaan dosennya beberapa waktu lalu. Luhan suka harinya yang selalu nyaman seperti ini. Walaupun di serang banyak tugas dan ujian karena posisinya adalah sebagai mahasiswi tingkat akhir, Luhan menikmatinya dengan senang. Asalkan di setiap Ia mengerjakan tugasnya, akan ada teman setia seperti ponsel dan _earphone_ nya yang menemani.

Setidaknya dengan mendengarkan lagu, hatinya sedikit merasa nyaman. Melupakan kerisauannya sebentar. Luhan mulai, Ia terus mengukirkan pola-pola itu di atas kertas. Mencoba merangkainya menjadi rancangan yang nantinya akan menjadi sebuah gaun yang menakjubkan.

Benar. Luhan harus menyelesaikan tantangan ini. Membuat sebuah gaun pengantin cantik sebagai akhir dari ujiannya.

Mengapa selama ini Luhan menghindari untuk membuat gaun cantik ini? Padahal, hampir seluruh _designer_ mungkin bisa melakukannya. Luhan bukannya tidak ingin, hanya saja…setiap Ia mengingat tentang gaun pengantin maka perasaan sesak akan mulai merajai hatinya yang rapuh. Membuat Luhan dengan sangat terpaksa harus teringat oleh kenangan di masa lalunya. Sebuah kenangan yang amat Ia rindukan setiap waktu. Namun, apa yang harus Luhan lakukan untuk menggapai kenangan itu kembali? Bila seseorang yang menciptakannya telah membawa kenangan itu pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Luhan tanpa sepatah kata pun sebagai ucapan salam perpisahan.

Seketika Luhan ingin menangis. Sisinya yang rapuh mulai datang dan menggeser sisi tegarnya yang selama ini Luhan perlihatkan pada mereka. Tapi, Luhan tidak boleh menangis lagi. Sudah cukup banyak air mata yang selama ini di keluarkannya. Sudah cukup pula Ia menangisi kepergian seseorang di masa lalunya, dan sekarang setelah sekian lama Luhan bertahan. Masa lalunya kembali datang, namun bukanlah Ia yang dulu melainkan… _diri_ nya yang baru.

 _Yang jelas tidak lagi mengingat siapa Luhan sebenarnya._

Luhan mengadahkan kepala demi mencegah air matanya yang membendung itu untuk jatuh. Menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya secara perlahan, mengontrol emosinya agar kembali stabil. Lalu, suaranya terdengar. Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya untuk ikut bernyanyi dari lagu yang Ia dengarkan. Bernyanyi adalah salah satu cara untuk membuat suasana hatinya kembali baik seperti sedia kala.

" _Who are you stranger can't stop thinking of you_

 _Japhil deut sarajineun moraegachi hangsan geurae_

 _People say that love is all the same_

 _Teukbyeolhan neo dapdo eomneun neo who are you"_

" _Baby baby baby are you trying to hit on me_

 _Baby baby baby how come you still don't get it_

 _Baby baby baby can we be together_

 _You sure I know that we will be"_

" _Who are you stranger can't stop thinking of you_

 _Japhil deut sarajineun moraegachi hangsan geurae_

 _People say that love is all the same_

 _Teukbyeolhan neo dapdo eomneun neo who are you"_

-BoA : Who Are You-

..

Sehun mengikuti naluri kakinya yang membawa pada kelembutan itu. Dan matanya semakin penasaran ketika suara lembutnya itu semakin nyaring memasuki gendang telinganya. Dan, Sehun berhenti.

Menatap seorang gadis yang seperti bidadari tersesat itu sedang duduk sendiri di bangku taman. Surai kecoklatannya yang panjang itu tergerai kebelakang, yang helainya sedikit di permainkan angin. Kepalanya bergerak kecil dengan bibir ranumnya yang bergoyang, mengalunkan suara kelembutan yang menjadi alasan mengapa Sehun berdiri disana.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, dan Sehun mulai melangkah kembali. Menghampiri gadis cantik itu.

"Oh! Siapa ini?" Luhan berhenti bernyanyi ketika seseorang menutup kedua matanya menggunakan kedua tangan. Dahinya mengerenyit dan hatinya bertanya-tanya.

Hening

"Kau siapa? Mengapa menutup mataku? Aku tidak bisa melihat tahu!" dan Sehun terkekeh tanpa suara ketika mendengar nada protes dari Luhan. Bahkan Ia bisa melihat bibir _cherry_ gadis itu mencebil imut ketika Sehun melihatnya dari samping.

"Jangan tertawa! Katakan kau ini siapa?"

"Coba tebak, aku siapa?" bisik Sehun sakarsitik di telinga Luhan yang _earphone_ nya sudah Ia lepaskan lebih dulu.

Astaga! Seketika bulu-bulu halus di tengkuknya meremang ketika di hadapi dengan suara bisikkan yang _sexy_. Aroma maskulin _papermint_ nya semakin tercium dan memenuhi oksigen dalam paru-parunya. Jantung Luhan mulai berdetak gila dengan katup-katupnya yang terguncang dua kali lebih cepat. Semburat rona merah mulai memenuhi sisi kedua pipi mulusnya.

Sedikit tidak yakin, Luhan menjawab "Se- _Hun_?"

"Anak pintar" Sehun tersenyum senang dan mengusak puncuk kepala Luhan "Kau cukup mengenal suaraku dengan baik rupanya, hm"

Lalu Sehun mengambil sisi, duduk di sebelah Luhan yang memberengut "Kau mengganggu Sehun"

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu, apa itu tidak boleh?"

"Mau kularang sekalipun kau tidak akan pergi kan? Yasudah aku mengizinkanmu untuk menemaniku" Luhan menyusun barang-barangnya. Seketika konsentrasinya buyar kala Sehun datang menemaninya.

"Aku mendengar suaramu dari kejauhan untuk itu aku datang kemari. Kau sedang membuat rancangan? Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan? Kenapa malah menutup bukumu? Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Luhan semakin memberengut dan mendelik Sehun dengan matanya yang memincing. Luhan membuang nafasnya secara kasar "Kau datang hanya ingin menggangguku kan? tidak usah banyak bertanya, Sehun. Karena aku tidak akan menjawabnya"

Sehun menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya di atas meja, melihat ke arah Luhan yang marah "Kau semakin cantik kalau marah. Aku menyukainya"

"Tidak usah memujiku. Aku tidak akan terpengaruh" Luhan bersedekap masih dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut

Sehun bergerak maju, menjulurkan kedua tangannya. Mencubit kedua pipi Luhan dengan gemas " _Aigoo_ , Kau ini lucu sekali. Berapa umurmu Luhan? lima tahun ya. Kenapa wajahmu ini sangat _baby face_ , hm? Astaga kau benar-benar lucu" Sehun tertawa. Sangat lepas bahkan setiap suara kebahagiannya begitu membius perasaan Luhan. Kedua mata elangnya menyipit, membentuk bulan sabit yang sangat cantik dengan kedua gigi taringnya yang kecil itu terpampang di depan Luhan yang melihat semuanya sendu.

Tanpa sadar satu per satu bulir Kristal dari kedua sudut mata Luhan meluruh, membasahi tangan Sehun yang masih menempel di pipinya.

Sehun berhenti tertawa. Dan kedua matanya langsung membelalak melihat Luhan menangis tanpa isakkan "Luhan. Luhan. Ada apa? Apa aku menyakitimu? Kenapa kau menangis?!"

Terus dan terus. Tangis Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi namun Ia tidak sesenggukan. Sorot matanya kosong, tidak ada cahaya binar kebahagiaan yang biasanya selalu setia ada dalam kilauan beningnya yang cantik. Sehun dapat melihat semuanya, kekosongannya begitu terasa hingga Sehun sedikit merasa sesak. Kedua pupil gadis itu juga bagai menyimpan sebuah luka yang pasti sangat membekas di hatinya. Luhan seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwanya.

Nafasnya amat pelan. Tubuhnya juga tenang, tidak bergetar. Tapi air mata itu terus mengalir tanpa henti. Berkali-kali Sehun terus bertanya 'ada apa Luhan? ada apa?' namun Luhan hanya bergeming. Berkali-kali pula Sehun menghapus jejak air mata itu namun percuma, airnya akan tetap meluruh.

Sehun kalut, dia bingung setengah mati dan khawatir. Mengapa Luhan seperti ini? Kemana tawa serta senyum manis yang biasa di perlihatkannya itu pergi? Mengapa sekarang Ia menangis tanpa sebab seperti ini? Hanya satu yang Sehun tahu. Luhan terus melihat padanya, melihat ke dalam mata elang Sehun. Hanya terfokus pada Sehun. Melihat dengan pandangan kosong juga raut wajahnya yang pucat. Bagai ada pesan non verbal yang tercipta dari pandangannya itu namun Sehun tidak bisa menebaknya apa.

 _Kenapa Luhan? apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga itu menyakiti perasaanmu?_

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan lagi demi membuat tangis Luhan berhenti. Hatinya juga sedikit perih, melihat gadis cantik ini menangis. Hingga tanpa meminta persetujuaan Luhan, Sehun maju….

Mengikis jarak mereka dan membelai kedua pipi Luhan dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku Luhan" lirihnya

Mencium tepat pada bibir Luhan hingga mata elangnya tertutup sempurna. Menghantarkan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang manis agar Luhan dapat merasakannya.

Dan, di detik yang ke tujuh puluh….Luhan menutup matanya pelan dengan senyum tipis terukir di belah bibirnya yang di permainkan Sehun dengan amat lembut. Menikmati segala sesuatu yang sungguh sudah sangat lama di rindukannya.

Biarlah seperti ini. Biarlah Luhan bersikap egois sebentar dengan berpura-pura kehilangan kesadaraan agar Sehun bisa memahami sedikit perasaannya. Biarlah Luhan menjadi bodoh, dengan maunya di cium Sehun tepat pada bibirnya. Biarlah Luhan melepaskan topeng di wajahnya dengan memperlihatkan sisi rapuhnya hanya kepada Sehun. Kepada Sehun yang sesungguhnya sudah sangat lama Luhan rindukan. Kepada Sehun yang sesungguhnya tidak lagi mengingat semuanya. Ribuan kenangan manis mereka juga janji mereka yang terikat. Yah, hanya kepada Sehun, dan mereka yang lain tidak perlu tahu.

Luhan membalas lumatan Sehun seperti apa yang dulu pernah di lakukannya. Membalas dengan cintanya yang masih sangat terjaga dengan utuh untuk Sehun, setelah beberapa tahun di tinggalnya. Melupakan luka yang bersarang lama di hatinya.

Sebuah ciuman manis yang hanya Sehun yang boleh mendapatkannya.

Ciuman pertama Luhan yang dulunya untuk Sehun…..dan seterusnya pula hanya untuk Sehun.

" _Aku masih mencintaimu, Sehun. Selamanya tidak akan pernah terganti oleh siapa pun. Aku mencintaimu"_ –Luhan bergumam dalam hatinya

Sehun menyadari adanya pergerakan pada Luhan dan dengan _agak_ terpaksa Sehun berhenti. Ia mulai gugup, takut bila Luhan mengiranya adalah lelaki tidak tahu diri yang dengan lancangnya mencium bibirnya tanpa permisi dan tidak adanya terikat akan hubungan apapun. Walaupun Sehun membenarkan, kalau Ia memang lancang.

"Luhan" Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan yang sorot matanya masih terlihat kosong namun tangisnya telah terhenti

"Luhan" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Luhan

Mata rusanya mulai mengerjap beberapa kali. Luhan kembali pada topengnya "Ah, aku kenapa? Aku melamun ya? Sehun apa yang terjadi?"

Sedikit bernafas lega. Sehun tersenyum, hatinya bersyukur kemungkinan Luhan tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara mereka berdua "Ya, kau melamun dan tidak ada terjadi apa-apa 'kok" bohong Sehun "Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm? Kau terlihat sedih"

Luhan mulai menunjukkan senyum palsunya "Tidak ada. Aku merasa aneh tadi, seperti kehilangan jiwaku sendiri. Syukurlah sekarang aku sudah sadar, kupikir aku pingsan" dengan kekehan kecil diakhir kalimat, Luhan tersenyum.

Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya "Aku pergi dulu Sehun. Hari ini ada pertunjukkan music sahabatku, jadi aku harus pergi untuk melihat mereka tampil. Kau akan datang juga?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir sebentar "Boleh juga. Selagi aku tidak memiliki kelas kuliah yang sibuk besok, kurasa bukan pilihan yang buruk. Lagi pula aku juga membawa baju ganti" Sehun mengedikkan bahu

"Baiklah, mari" Luhan berjalan lebih dulu

Sehun berdiri. Dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan menatap punggung Luhan yang menjauh. Hatinya bertanya-tanya.

' _apa benar Luhan tidak merasakan kalau aku baru saja menciumnya? Namun…..sepertinya aku merasa Ia membalas lumatanku tadi. Tapi…..mengapa Luhan tidak menyadarinya?'_

Sehun mengerenyit dalam, sembari mengelus permukaan bibirnya sendiri. Dan sebuah senyum tipis, terangkat dari sudut bibirnya "Rasanya manis" gumamnya

..

Aula kampus yang biasanya terlihat sunyi dan terkunci rapat itu kini pintunya di buka sangat lebar. Ada beberapa kursi serta meja di sana. Setiap tempat dihiasi oleh enam kursi yang di bingkai dengan kain putih beserta pita merah pada bagian belakang, tersusun melingkar dengan meja bundar pula di tengahnya. Ada panggung besar yang diletakkan dengan kokoh di depan, di ramaikan oleh berbagai pernak-pernik cantik yang di rancang sedemikian mewahnya untuk nantinya sebagai tempat pertunjukan melodi nada-nada dari alat music yang di mainkan para mahasiswa tingkat akhir fakultas _Art_. Sebagai akhir dari pertunjukkan mereka di kampus sebelum terfokus untuk menyelesaikan skirpsinya.

Ada berbagai alat music di atas sana. Termasuk satu piano besar dengan warna putih kemewahannya yang bersinar. Di hiasi pula dengan lilitan pita dengan warna pink cerah, yang membuat kemewahannya kian menambah. Sangat berkelas.

Di tempat lain.

Dalam ruangan ganti yang di dominasi warna putih itu terlihat cukup senyap. Hanya berisikan para gadis yang wajah polosnya sedang di _make over._ Salah satunya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sekarang terlihat menikmati waktunya merasakan betapa halusnya kuas bedak itu saat mengenai pipi mulus mereka. Tataan rambut yang di hias sedemikian cantiknya itu telah selesai.

Baekhyun. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan bergantung bebas dengan gelombangnya yang besar-besar. Poninya yang panjang di kepang kecil-kecil hingga membentuk sebuah bunga di sisi kanan kepalanya, di padukan pula dengan jepit berbentuk bunga-bunga yang di sematkan pada setiap anak rambutnya yang di jepit. Ia menggunakan _long dress_ dengan warna merah darah yang sangat mewah serta kilau keemasaannya memukau. Memiliki bawahan yang panjang hingga sedikit ada bagian ekor di belakang. Bagian atasnya yang memiliki belahan dada rendah cukup mengekspos payudaranya yang sintal putih mulus itu mengintip malu-malu.

Astaga, Baekhyun merona melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin tinggi itu.

"Hannie, apa ini tidak terlalu terbuka? Aku tidak biasa memakai gaun cantik yang _sexy_ seperti ini"

Luhan yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya itu kini berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum "Kau cantik, sayang. Ini tidak terlalu terbuka 'kok. Bukannya dulu kau juga terbiasa memakai gaun seperti ini? Kalian berdua terlihat sangat bersinar bahkan bidadari di langit pun menangis karena kalah cantiknya dengan kalian"

"Jangan berlebihan. Mungkin kau yang terbiasa mengenakan gaun seperti ini karena dulu pernah menjadi model, tapikan aku tidak Luhan" Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit gaunnya dengan wajah tertekuk sedih

"Baekhyun benar, Lu. Kurasa ini tidak terlalu pantas jika kami yang memakainya. Dan seharusnya kau juga bisa berada di antara kami malam ini. Jika saja…..kau masih mempertahankan mimpimu" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit sedih. Ia juga sama, mengenakan _long dress_ seperti Baekhyun. Hanya saja Kyungsoo punya gaun yang sinarnya setara dengan batu sapir dengan warna biru malamnya yang memancar. Rambutnya di cepol dengan motif yang membentuk bunga besar, juga mahkota kecil yang di sematkan pada bagian puncuk kepalanya.

Luhan memandang tidak suka pada kedua sahabatnya bergantian "Apa yang kalian katakan itu tidak benar sama sekali. Kalian cantik, bahkan sangat cantik. Malah aku merasa bahwa akulah yang tidak sebanding dengan kalian" Lalu Luhan membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghadap di depan cermin

"Lihatlah. Apa keajaiban ini adalah hal yang kalian permasalahkan? Bahkan aku ingin menangis saking terpesonanya melihat semua ini. Pemuda mana yang tidak akan bertekuk lutut bila sudah berhadapan dengan jelmaan Dewi seperti kalian, hm? Jika ada maka aku orang pertama yang akan langsung mencongkel bola matanya" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengelus punggung tangan kedua sahabatnya "Jadi tampilkan lah yang terbaik malam ini sayang-sayangku. Jadilah diri kalian sendiri, dan jangan pernah membandingkan kelebihan kalian pada orang lain. Bersinarlah seperti bulan purnama di malam hari dan terseyumlah secantik bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi. Aku yakin kalian akan menampilkan yang terbaik, ini awal dari mimpi kalian"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, tersenyum haru lalu memeluk Luhan dengan sayang secara bersamaan.

"Kami menyayangimu, Luhan. Lebih dari diri kami sendiri. Berjanjilah selamanya kau akan terus bersama kami, Lu. Karena kau adalah mutiara yang sangat berharga untukku dan Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo

"Dan kami hanya ingin melihat senyum serta tawa bahagiamu, Luhan. Tidak lagi dengan wajah kesedihan serta air mata. Kau harus terus bahagia, dan kami akan menjagamu. Bila kami melihat kau terluka kembali, maka jangan harap lelaki itu akan memiliki nafas keesokkan harinya"

Luhan mengangguk dan mencoba untuk tersenyum sebaik yang Ia biasa perlihatkan "Terimakasih. Kalian juga adalah mutiaraku yang berharga"

Luhan melepas pelukan mereka "Jjah, sekarang ayo kita tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kalian adalah yang terbaik" dan di angguki oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

..

Kursi yang berjejer rapi itu kini terlihat mulai penuh dengan para penonton yang hadir. Acara ini berlangsung pada malam hari, jadi para Mahasiswa memang sudah di beri pengumuman untuk pulang larut malam dan membawa baju ganti sebagai salinan mereka.

Luhan pun mengganti dress yang tadi pagi di kenakannya dengan dress yang lebih berkelas. Setelan dress _baby doll_ dengan warna hitam yang _sexy_. Memiliki bawahan yang menggantung setengah pahanya dan sedikit mekar. Namun pada bagian atasnya terlihat ketat hingga membuat belahan payudara atasnya terekspos di udara. Rambutnya di cepol rapi namun menyisakan anak rambut yang di _curly_ dengan sangat cantik untuk menghiasi sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya. Tak lupa dengan anting juga kalung mutiara sebagai penambahnya. Ada pula _stiletto_ dengan warna senada, membungkus kakinya yang mungil.

Luhan berjalan seorang diri.

Dan Ia akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua orang.

Termasuk Chanyeol yang melihatnya dari kejauhan dengan segera menghampiri Luhan yang sudah menempatkan diri untuk duduk setelah berhasil mencari meja nomor 2 yang memang di sediakan untuknya, tepat mengarah langsung pada panggung.

"Luhan, kau di sini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana"

Luhan tersenyum manis di tempat duduknya

" _Oppa_ duduk di sini juga? Aku ada di ruang ganti tadi menemani Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. _Mianhae_ "

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Luhan "Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang mengira kau pasti di sana. Hari ini kau lebih cantik, Luhan. Aku semakin mengagumimu" kata Chanyeol dengan tatapan terpesonanya melihat Luhan.

"Terimakasih, _Oppa_. Tapi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat lebih cantik dari pada aku, kau akan lebih mengaguminya"

"Oke, aku jadi semakin tidak sabar sekarang"

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin membukakan suaranya lagi namun seseorang datang hingga membuat niatnya urung.

"Hai, Luhan. Ah, syukurlah kami menemukanmu. Dari tadi aku dan Sehun berkeliling mencari meja mana yang di khususkan untuk kita, Kyungsoo lupa memberi tahu nomornya. Dan, Chanyeol _Hyung_ main meninggalkan kami begitu saja setelah selesai dari ruang ganti" Kai menatap tajam Chanyeol dan lelaki bertelinga peri itu hanya mendengus malas.

"Benarkah? Jadi ini memang _table_ yang di khususkan untuk kita?"

"Iya, bukannya ada nama di bagian belakang kursi ini?" Kai menunjuk kursi yang memang di bagian belakangnya terpampang jelas ada nama 'Kim Kai' begitu juga dengan Luhan yang tadi melihat ada namanya di bagian belakang kursi yang di dudukinya.

Luhan meringis lebar "Ah, aku tidak menyadarinya. Pantas saja Chanyeol _Oppa_ juga duduk di sini" ucap Luhan polos

"Jadi aku tidak boleh duduk di sebelahmu, Lu?" timpal Chanyeol dengan nada sedih yang di buat-buat

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Tentu saja _Oppa_ boleh duduk di sebelahku"

Kai memutar bola matanya malas "Chanyeol _hyung_ berhentilah menggoda Luhan"

Luhan terlihat menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mentoleh ke segala arah "Kau bilang mengajak Sehun, dimana dia? Aku belum melihatnya datang"

"Oh iya sampai lupa. Tadi Sehun mengangkat telpon sebentar, mana ya? Ah itu dia. Sehun!" Kai sedikit berteriak saat melihat Sehun telah memasuki arena aula. Lalu lelaki berkulit putih itu mulai berjalan mendekati mereka.

Luhan yang dari kejauhan melihat Sehun berjalan dengan gagahnya hingga membuat semburat malu-malu menghiasi pipinya yang juga di sapukan dengan _blush-on_ tipis. Terpesona akan ketampanan _namja_ albino itu yang berkali lipat lebih memukau. Rambut hitam legamnya tertata sedikit acak-acakkan hingga menampakkan dahinya yang mempesona. Tubuhnya yang gagah di baluti dengan stelan jas formal hitam putih yang sangat rapi, juga ada dasi kupu-kupu yang mencekik lehernya mengagumkan.

Luhan tersenyum tanpa sadar hingga tiga kalimat lirih terucap dari kedua belah bibir ranumnya "Hunnie tampan sekali" sangat lirih namun Chanyeol yang dengan setia memperhatikan Luhan sejak awal bisa mendengarkan semua itu, hingga sedikit perasaan sesak mulai menghampirinya.

' _Seharusnya kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Sehun lagi, Luhan…..Dia akan menyakitimu kembali…..aku merasakan itu….'_ gumam Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

"Siapa yang menghubungimu, Hun? Kekasih barumu ya?"

Pletak!

"Yak, kenapa menjitakku eoh?!"

Sehun menatap datar Kai "Makanya jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak" lalu Ia beralih pada Luhan "Luhan, kau cantik sekali. Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Te-Tentu"

" _Andwae_. Aku duduk di sebelah Luhan. Kau tidak boleh mendekatinya Sehun! Duduk saja di sebelahku"

"Lalu kau membiarkanku duduk di sebelah pacarmu nanti? Oke jika itu maumu"

Sehun bersiap duduk di kursi Kai namun lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu dengan cepat duduk lebih dulu "Yak! Yak! Tidak bisa. Kyungsoo hanya akan bersanding dengan pangerannya. Yasudah untuk kali ini kau ku izinkan duduk di sebelah Luhan. hanya kali ini!"

Sehun tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kai namun Ia lebih terfokus memandang Luhan yang mengerenyit heran "Ada apa Sehun? Apa aku terlihat aneh?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Mengelus pipi Luhan yang bersemu "Aku seperti merasa bertemu seorang Dewi. Sesungguhnya dari mana kau berasal Luhan? Jika kau malaikat dimana sayapmu? Apa tujuanmu turun ke bumi?"

Plak!

"Jauhkan tanganmu, Sehun! Jangan menyentuh Luhan" Chanyeol yang tadi hanya berdiam diri, mulai geram dengan sikap Sehun. Walau sesungguhnya Chanyeol sedikit tidak suka bila Sehun mulai mendekati Luhan _lagi_. Chanyeol hanya berniat menjaga Luhan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Hyung?! Kenapa kau yang marah? Bahkan Luhan saja tidak protes aku melakukan hal itu padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu tidak suka padaku?!" sedikit berteriak

Emosi Sehun terpancing. Hingga Luhan mulai khawatir jika situasinya mulai seperti ini. Ia bisa melihat bahwa hampir seluruh hadirin yang datang melihat pada mereka. Dan Luhan harus mengalihkan ini.

Luhan berdiri. Memberikan senyum manisnya dan bersorak senang "Ah,Lihat! Pertunjukkan dari teman seperjuangan kita akan segera di mulai sekarang. Berikan tepuk tangan kalian semua" lalu Ia bertepuk tangan hingga semua orang mengikutinya dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke panggung yang alunan music-musicnya mulai menggema hingga memenuhi seisi ruang aula.

Kai bernafas lega. Memang Luhan sangat bisa di andalkan dalam mengalihkan perhatian orang lain, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona kecantikannya itu?

Waktu yang berjalan terus-menerus berlalu. Setiap mahasiswa dan mahasiswi sudah menampilkan keahlihan mereka. Begitu pula dengan para dosen yang mengamati dengan setia menilai kemampuan mereka. Hingga saat hampir mendekati tengah malam. Persembahan terakhir yang di tunggu-tunggu pun mulai.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang akan tampil secara bersamaan itu mulai keluar dari belakang panggung. Berjalan dengan anggun bak model kelas dunia hingga membuat semuanya senyap memperhatikan penuh decak kagum.

Hanya terdengar music pengiring ketika mereka berjalan. Lalu Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di atas kursi, depan pianonya. Dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah harpanya tak jauh dari Baekhyun.

Semua orang terfokus pada mereka. Dentingan merdu dari tuts-tuts piano yang dimainkan jemari lentik Baekhyun juga petikkan senar yang di bawa oleh Kyungsoo terdengar sangat mengagumkan hingga memanjakan setiap gendang telinga para hadirin.

Aura kecantikan mereka terpancar dengan sinarnya yang begitu membius seluruh pandangan.

Tak terkecuali Sehun, yang tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya melihat seorang gadis dengan gaun panjang merah darahnya itu sedang memainkan tuts piano begitu ahli. Bahkan mata elangnya susah untuk berkedip barang sedetik pun.

Ini indah. Sangat! Sehun sungguh mengagumi gadis itu. Hatinya terasa terkunci hanya pada gadis itu. Seluruh yang dimiliki gadis itu sangat Sehun kagumi. Jauh dari Ia mengagumi gadis lain yang pernah di temuinya.

Tapi ini bahaya!

Luhan memperhatikan semuanya, Ia tidak lagi terfokus pada permainan kedua sahabatnya melainkan pada Sehun yang bergeming. Sorot matanya berbinar dengan cahaya. Luhan tahu, Sehun pasti terpesona oleh sahabatnya Baekhyun. Semua yang melihat Baekhyun juga akan membenarkan hal yang sama.

Namun ini berbeda, tatapannya tidak sama. Bukan hanya kekaguman yang ada pada kedua pupil itu, seperti ada perasaan tersembunyi yang Luhan harap itu tidak benar.

 _Tolong jangan katakan apapun! Jangan!_

Dan, ketika Luhan merasakan tangannya yang Ia letakkan di atas pahanya itu di genggam Sehun….Luhan mulai risau!

"Luhan" ucap Sehun lirih. Masih dengan fokusnya pada Baekhyun.

 _Kumohon Sehun! Tidak lagi untuk saat ini ketika kita sudah bertemu kembali….._

"Iya Sehun?" Luhan menjawab dengan suara serta nafasnya yang tercekat hebat.

Sehun menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum manis "Bisa kau membantuku?"

Tapi Luhan tidak suka senyum itu. Pasti ada maksud dari semuanya, hingga ketika Sehun mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi…..Luhan merasa Ia benar-benar kehilangan jiwanya, jauh di hantam Sehun ke dasar paling dalam yang gelap gulita hingga tidak ada harapan lagi untuk ke luar dari sana….

"Bisa kau membantuku mendekati Baekhyun? Ku rasa hatiku menyukainya"

.

.

.

… _.Sehun yang mulai memiliki perasaan lain pada sahabatnya, Baekhyun._

 _Dan….Nasib Luhan yang hatinya kembali hancur untuk kedua kalinya…._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

To Be Countinue

….

….

* * *

02 NOVEMBER 2016

* * *

Annyeong Chingudeul

.

Saya _fast update_ kan? kan? kan? Hehe. Ini lagi ngebet-ngebetnya nulis _says_ , supaya lekas sampai pada konfliknyaa.

*smirk*

Dan, saya membaca review dari kalian, kebanyakan pada bingung ya sama pengambaran sikap Luhan yang seolah tidak pernah mengenal Sehun?

Sengaja sih sebenarnya haha. Agar para _readers_ bisa ikut merasakan bahwa Luhan yang berpura-pura tidak mengenal Sehun.

Dan di Chapter tiga ini udah terjawab belum apa alasannya? Sedikit demi sedikit rasa penasaran kalian mulai memudar atau malah makin bertambah?

.

NOTE :

Ini satu dari **sekian** konfliknya sudah mulai mencurat kepermukaan loh /YEAY !/

Bagaimana Sehun yang tertarik pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ingin terus menjaga Luhan.

*duh, cinta segi empat memang rumit haha /plak/ *

Please…..jangan salahkan Nad mengapa Sehun tertarik pada Baekhyun bukannya Luhan, salahkan Sehun-nya tuh mengapa jadi lupa ingatan hiks… xD

.

Duh, _Review_ di Chapter kemarin lebih sedikit dari Chap sebelumnya T.T

Apa ngebosenin ya? Maaf kalau Nad buat alurnya agak sedikit lambat.

.

Tapi di jamin, mulai Chapter ini sampai seterusnya akan bertambah seru kok. Karena bagian ANGST nya udah mulai naik hmm. Jadi banyakkin _review_ nya yaa~

.

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang tetap setia memberikan _review_ juga _like+following_ FF ini (^_^)

.

'Gak ada preview next chapter ya, soalnya Chapter 4 masih proses penulisan hehe'

.

 _Gumawo saranghaeyo_

.

HHS JJANG! HHS FOREVER! WE LOVE HHS!


	5. Chapter 4

_Sehun menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum manis "Bisa kau membantuku?"_

 _Tapi Luhan tidak suka senyum itu. Pasti ada maksud dari semuanya, hingga ketika Sehun mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi…..Luhan merasa Ia kehilangan nyawanya, jauh di hantam Sehun ke dasar paling dalam yang gelap gulita hingga tidak ada harapan lagi untuk ke luar dari sana…._

" _Bisa kau membantuku mendekati Baekhyun? Ku rasa hatiku menyukainya"_

 _.._

….Sehun yang mulai memiliki perasaan lain pada sahabatnya, Baekhyun.

Dan….Nasib Luhan yang hatinya kembali hancur untuk kedua kalinya….

.

.

.

.

.

"Designer of My Wedding Dress"

..

FanFiction by _BaekbeeLu_ present

..

Main Cast : SEHUN and LUHAN

..

Other Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, and other

..

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

..

Rate : T+ / M

..

GS for Uke

..

Leght : Multichapter

..

Warning : Typo, gak sesuai dengan EyD, Genderswith,

Don't like don't Read _guys_ ^^

..

Happy Reading!

…

CHAPTER 4

…

 _Apa ini? Seperti rasa menyentrum yang sangat menyakitkan. Ada batu besar yang menerjangku. Menghancurkan dan melindasku dengan kejam. Merusak tataan rapi dari kepingan puzzel yang ku rangkai dalam hatiku. Tidak lagi, dan jangan lakukan lebih jauh dari ini. Cukup sekali aku merasa terpuruk dalam kesengsaraan hati. Tidak lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak pula dari orang yang sama._

 _Tidak…Tuhan…Tidak….._

Luhan harap Ia memiliki pendengaran yang tuli saat ini. Menyalahkan kalau yang baru saja di dengarnya langsung dari bibir tipis Sehun itu tidaklah nyata. Luhan tidak siap patah hati lagi.

Saat penyembuhnya kembali datang….Luhan pikir Ia bisa memulai semuanya dari awal dengan lembaran yang baru. Berpura-pura tidak mengenal Sehun yang _notabene_ adalah masa lalunya. Merelakan kenangan manis mereka serta dirinya yang tidak lagi ada dalam memori lelaki itu. Bertopeng dengan raut cantik biasa, bersikap seolah Ia belum mengenal Sehun sebelumnya. Menyembunyikan semua kesedihannya dengan senyum palsu malaikat yang memikat.

Luhan pikir, Ia bisa menjadi orang yang baru untuk Sehun. Meskipun pada kenyataannya mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak kecil.

Yah, Oh Sehun. Lelaki masa lalunya yang pernah memberi harapan besar kepada Luhan. Lelaki yang dulunya menjadi benteng pertahanan Luhan. Lelaki yang selalu punya waktu berada di samping Luhan. Lelaki yang memeluknya dengan hangat. Lelaki yang memperkenalkan Luhan akan apa itu namanya kasih sayang, ketulusan, kepercayaan, kerinduan, kehampaan, juga cinta yang selalu mengantarkan rasa nyaman dalam diri Luhan. Namun, Oh Sehun pula yang mengenalkan Luhan apa itu perasaan terluka. Hingga Luhan tak sanggup untuk menerima sayatan luka itu pada hatinya.

Oh Sehun. Lelaki yang pada awalnya pula memperkenalkan Luhan hal lain. Hal yang seharusnya pada umur itu mereka belum cukup tahu untuk memahaminya. Perasaan memiliki yang menjerat kuat dan mengelabuhi hasrat keingintahuan mereka, menuju kebahagian yang tak pernah mereka dapatkan dari siapa pun. Membawa keduanya mencapai angan hingga batas kesadaran mereka menghilang tanpa diketahui oleh keduanya.

..

"Bagaimana, Lu? Kau mau membantuku kan?" Sehun bertanya sangat pelan dengan pandangan kehangatannya yang memohon pada Luhan.

Luhan kaku. Hatinya sakit sekali.

Ia merasa seperti di tampar dengan kasar untuk kembali pada kenyataan hidupnya.

Ingatkan Luhan bahwa lelaki yang menggenggam tangannya sekarang bukanlah lelaki yang dulu selalu menjadi tempat sandarannya. Ingatkan Luhan kalau lelaki yang menatapnya sekarang bukanlah lelaki yang dulu hanya punya segudang senyum dan tawa untuknya. Ingatkan Luhan bahwa Sehun yang sekarang, bukan lagi Sehun yang mencintainya.

Namun, Sehun yang baru…yang tidak pernah memandang Luhan dalam artian lebih dari sekedar teman.

Luhan masih mencoba mempertahankan topengnya, ia tersenyum semanis yang biasa Ia perlihatkan.

"Kau selalu membantuku, Sehun. Dan aku akan membalas kebaikanmu juga"

Luhan harap, setidaknya ini merupakan pilihan yang bagus. Tidak ada jalan lain, Sehun sudah membantunya lebih dari dua kali dan Luhan punya ucapan bahwa Ia juga akan membantu menolong Sehun meski Luhan harus mengalami sakit untuk hatinya.

Luhan harus mengambil sisi positifnya. Bila Ia membantu Sehun, bukankah Ia akan punya lebih banyak waktu berdekatan dengan orang yang dicintainya ini? Tentu saja begitu. Dan, Luhan harus berusaha lebih giat lagi agar segalanya tidak terlanjur hanyut. Berusaha dengan merubah rasa ketertarikan Sehun. Berusaha mengambil seluruh perhatian Sehun yang mulai melekat pada sahabatnya. Merubahnya perlahan agar Sehun berbalik menyukainya. Hanya Luhan.

Karena Luhan tahu, sesuatu yang Sehun sukai adalah percuma. Nyatanya Baekhyun sendiri sudah memiliki lelaki lain yang sedari dulu Ia tunggu pernyataan cintanya. Lelaki yang selama ini justru sangat Luhan hindari.

Park Chanyeol. Seseorang yang Luhan tahu bahwa _namja_ itu menyimpan rasa padanya. Selalu menunjukkan sisi perhatiannya, menempatkan diri untuk selalu berada di dekatnya.

Luhan peka, tentu saja. Namun, Ia menghindari kehadiran pemuda bertelinga peri itu. Bukannya Luhan tidak suka, hanya saja Ia mengetahui bahwa sesungguhnya bentuk perhatian Chanyeol bukan sepenuhnya karena lelaki itu mencintainya. Chanyeol hanya ingin melindungi Luhan. Menjaganya dan membuat senyum Luhan tidak lagi pudar seperti dulu. Menjaga Luhan agar nantinya gadis itu tidak terjatuh lagi dalam kesedihan.

 _Karena Chanyeol hanya mencintai satu gadis….namun Chanyeol sangsi untuk berkata jujur akan perasaannya._

Byun Baekhyun, yang sekarang sudah mengakhiri pertunjukkannya dan turun dari panggung dengan langkah angun serta senyum manis yang membius semua perhatian, terpaku hanya melihatnya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya, begitu pula dengan yang lain.

"Tadi itu pertunjukkan yang sangat sempurna, bee. Kau dan Kyungi sangat hebat. Bahkan aku sampai terharu karena mendengar alunan nada surga yang kalian ciptakan. Kalian pasti berhasil dengan nilai paling memuaskan" Luhan dan Baekhyun berpelukan sayang begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih sayang" ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan hingga menimbulkan kekehan kecil dari Luhan.

"Astaga, aku meninggalkan ponselku di ruang ganti. Aku permisi sebentar untuk mengambilnya, _ne_ " Kyungsoo mulai was-was, takut bila ponselnya hilang atau malah diambil orang yang tidak di kenal.

"Biar aku temani, sayang" Kai merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo dengan posesif hingga membuat sang gadis merona malu.

"Kau memang harus menemaninya, Kai. Jika tidak, Kyungi kesayangan kami ini akan di culik oleh orang yang lebih mesum darimu" goda Luhan dan Kai membenarkan ucapannya "Tentu saja, karena gadis ini hanya milikku. Ayo sayang"

"Kai…." Desis Kyungsoo malu, lalu mereka berjalan pergi.

Meninggalkan kedua pasang anak manusia yang tiba-tiba di liputi rasa keheningan yang cukup mencekam.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh ketika namanya di sebut. Sehun memanggilnya.

Sedikit tidak yakin Ia menjawab "Iya?"

Sehun menjulurkan tangan kananya dengan gaya yang sangat 'lelaki hingga mampu membuat bidadari di surga meraung-raung penuh keterpesonaan. Lalu senyum tampannya mulai tercetak dari kedua sudut bibir tipisnya terangkat.

Sebelum semuanya semakin sesak, Luhan mengambil langkah mundur. Menjauh dari mereka. Dan, Chanyeol tahu ada yang tidak beres di sini, maka dari itu Ia lebih memilih mengikuti Luhan. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya nanar.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Oh Sehun" Sehun mengambil tangan kanan gadis itu dan mengecupnya sekilas "Kau adalah Dewi, sangat bersinar dengan auramu yang mengambil alih seluruh perhatianku. Boleh kita saling mengenal?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Masih belum bisa menerjemahkan atas apa yang barusan terjadi padanya.

Sehun mencium tangannya? Tangannya?! Seketika pula Baekhyun mulai sadar, lalu Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah.

Apakah ini alasan Luhan meninggalnya dan Sehun?

Dengan menghela nafas hati-hati, Baekhyun tersenyum "Tentu, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sehun- _ssi_ " lalu Ia menarik tangannya pelan.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela Sehun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka "Cukup memanggilku Sehun, Baek. Bisakah kita berbicara lebih banyak?"

Sehun menawarkan diri dengan menarik satu kursi untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Lalu di mulailah kedekatan mereka. Sehun dengan perasaan senangnya yang membuncah dan Baekhyun yang menanggapinya dengan keraguan.

 _Permainan apa lagi ini?_ Batin Baekhyun.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah sedikit tergesa, lebih menggenggam erat ponsel yang menempel di tangannya. Setitik genangan perlahan-lahan mulai memburami pandangannya yang sendu. Luhan tidak ingin menangis, namun hatinya tidak bisa di ajak untuk berbicara. Perasaan sesak penuh tusukkan menyakitkan itu membuat Luhan lemah. Hingga air matanya muncul, dan siap terjun dari kedua sudut mata rusanya.

Luhan berhenti, tepat di sebuah taman yang biasa menjadi markas kala Ia menyelesaikan rancangannya. Taman yang biasanya terlihat cantik dengan nuansa hijau serta kesejukkannya di siang hari itu, kini terlihat sunyi dengan keremang-remangan lampu taman yang menyala.

Luhan berdiri di bawah pohon rindang, merasakan hembusan jahatnya angin malam yang dengan bebas menerpa kulitnya. Dengan gaun yang cukup terbuka, membuat Luhan merasakan dingin yang amat menusuk. Namun, Ia menghiraukan itu meski Luhan sangat anti dengan hawa dingin.

Lalu ketika air matanya sudah siap kembali jatuh, seseorang membalik tubuhnya. Mendekap tubuh rapuhnya dengan erat dan Luhan menjatuhkan air matanya pada jas yang dikenakan lelaki itu.

"Hiks…" Isaknya terdengar pilu, dengan tubuh bergetar

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan yang ramping dan sebelah tangannya membelai punggung gadis rusa itu. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Apa yang kau tangiskan, Luhan. Kau sudah berjanji padaku tidak akan ada air mata lagi. Siapa yang kau tangiskan, hm? Lelaki itu? Dia bukan seseorang yang kau tunggu Luhan, bukan dia. "

" _Oppa_ ….hiks…." Luhan tidak bisa berbuat hal lain. Ia memang butuh pelukan di saat kesedihan merajai hatinya. Semua yang mengenalnya tahu, bahwa Luhan adalah gadis yang selalu penuh dengan kasih sayang.

Tidak seperti yang terlihat di pandangan orang, bahwa Luhan adalah gadis ceria yang selalu penuh dengan senyuman cantik menghiasi wajah bidadarinya. Tapi, jika melihat lebih dalam, nyatanya semua itu sangat berbalik. Dia hanya gadis lemah yang selalu membutuhkan pelukan hangat sebagai penawar dari setiap kesedihan yang di alaminya.

Dulu Sehun yang selalu ada untuknya dan membagi pelukan hangat untuk Luhan setiap harinya, _namun sekarang…_

Dan Luhan tidak ragu untuk membalas pelukan Chanyeol di saat tangannya melingkar di pinggang _namja_ itu dan kepalanya yang bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, menempatkan untuk mencium puncuk kepala Luhan "Jangan takut Luhan. Akan ada aku yang selalu memelukmu seperti ini, aku selalu bersamamu. Jangan pernah merasa bila kau sendirian, banyak pelukan hangat yang akan menyambutmu seperti ini"

Luhan mengangguk kecil, masih menangis walau tidak sebanyak tadi.

' _aku ingin bersikap egois, kali ini saja izinkan aku Tuhan. Aku hanya butuh pelukan, hanya sebentar sampai hatiku membaik kembali. Ya hanya sebentar'_ ucap Luhan dalam hatinya.

Hanya keheningan yang tercipta, cukup memakan waktu selama tiga puluh menit dan Luhan sudah kembali tenang.

"Sudah cukup, _oppa_. Kau bisa melepaskanku" Luhan sudah melepaskan tangannya namun Chanyeol masih betah menahan gadis itu.

Chanyeol menikmati _moment_ yang sangat jarang ini. Ia memejamkan mata sembari terus tersenyum dengan dagunya yang bertumpuh di atas kepala Luhan.

"Chanyeol _oppa_ , lepaskan aku" Luhan sedikit bergerak.

"Sebentar lagi,Lu. Aku sedang sangat menikmatinya"

"Tidak, _oppa_. Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini lebih lama" Luhan melepaskan kukungannya dengan sedikit mendorong Chanyeol " _Oppa_ tidak boleh menyukaiku" ucap Luhan lembut namun ada makna ketegasan di dalamnya

"Kenapa Luhan? Sampai kapan aku menunggu hingga kau bisa menerima kehadiranku, sampai kapan? Kau tahu benar bahwa itu bukan waktu yang sebentar" Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata sendu.

Luhan menggeleng keras "Tidak _oppa_. Dan kumohon jangan menungguku, karena itu…itu…"

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, dengan tatapan sedikit tidak bersahabat. Ia menggeram menahan marah "Karena kau masih mencintai lelaki yang sudah meninggalkanmu itu?! untuk apa Luhan, Ia sudah tidak mengingatmu lagi. Ia sudah pergi dari hidupmu, dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Ingat Luhan ingat! Semua yang kau tunggu hanya-"

"HENTIKANI!"

Luhan berteriak kencang dengan deru nafas berantakan. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan sepasang bola matanya bergulir gelisah. Tangisnya kembali datang, bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi dari sebelumnya. Luhan menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangan sembari kepalanya terus menggeleng ketakutan. Wajahnya langsung di banjiri dengan butiran peluh sebesar biji jagung.

Luhan berjalan mundur "Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi! Jangan!" Lalu terisak dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Ia meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri di atas tanah yang dingin.

Seketika pula Chanyeol mulai panik bukan main. Ia menyadari kesalahannya, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak membahas perihal masa lalu Luhan. Karena itu akan semakin menyakiti hatinya.

"Lu-Luhan…." lirih Chanyeol dengan nada suara bergetar, Ia melangkah maju berniat menggapai Luhan. Namun, gadis itu semakin menyeret tubuhnya menjauh.

"Pe-pergi….pe-pergi….."

"Tidak, Luhan. Ini _oppa_ , jangan takut" Chanyeol sakit sekali melihatnya, jika seperti ini….semua yang dilakukannya selama ini akan sia-sia. Luhan tidak boleh menghindarinya _lagi_ , tidak boleh.

Lalu Ia melangkah maju lagi, dan saat Chanyeol hampir berhasil menggapai Luhan. Seseorang dengan cepat lebih merengkuh tubuh gadis itu lebih dulu.

"Luhan!" Kai berteriak dari kejauhan dengan derap langkah cepat.

Kyungsoo. Gadis yang berhasil merengkuh Luhan lebih dulu sebelum Chanyeol tadi. Kekasih Kai itu ikut meneteskan air matanya "Tenang sayang, tenang. Kyungi ada di sini, hannie tidak perlu takut. Ini Kyungi, sayang" Kyungsoo mencium puncuk kepala Luhan.

"Kyungi…" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bersimpah air mata.

"Iya ini aku, tenangkan dirimu. Kita pulang ya, aku akan menemanimu tidur" Kyungsoo menghapus jejak air mata gadis itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya lembut. Lalu Ia memeluk Luhan lagi, dan mendelik marah terhadap Chanyeol.

"Chagi, ayo kita pulang. Aku akan menginap di apartement Luhan malam ini" masih dengan tatapan marahnya, walau Ia berkata kepada kekasihnya.

Kai mengangguk dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk memapah Luhan. Sebelumnya Ia sempat berucap lirih pada Chanyeol yang melihat keduanya dengan sorot mata penuh penyesalan .

"Kau melalukan kesalahan besar _oppa_ ….kau dan Sehun tidak ada bedanya"

Dan ketika Luhan sudah pergi besama dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai, Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"AHH! PARK CHANYEOL BODOH" makinya untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **Seoul, South Korea**

Seorang wanita dengan usia baru memasuki kepala empat itu menggerakkan kepalanya gelisah. Matanya terpejam namun keringat dingin terus membanjiri wajahnya. Berkali-kali Ia menggumamkan nama seseorang dengan nada bicara yang terdengar khawatir.

"Lu-Luhan….Luhan…." Lian terus meracau, kerutan di dahinya sangat kentara bahwa Ia mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Luhan…Luhan…."

Jisung –suaminya- terbangun ketika mendengar suara kepedihan yang terucap dari bibir istrinya itu. Ia membelalakkan matanya lebar dengan segera menepuk-nepuk pipi istrinya pelan.

"Sayang, ayo bangun. Sayang…." Jisung menciumi setiap jengkal wajah istrinya yang masih meracau memanggil putri kecil mereka –Luhan- .

"Lili, ayo bangun…." Jisung menggenggam tangan kanannya.

Lian membuka matanya ketika merasa ada remasan pada tangan kananya. Lalu Ia langsung di suguhi oleh sorot mata khawatir dari suaminya.

" _Yeobo_ …." Lirih Lian

Jisung langsung membawa tubuh istrinya dalam pelukannya sembari mencium puncuk kepalanya sayang "Itu hanya mimpi sayang. Jangan khawatir"

Lian melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu menatap suaminya dengan sorot mata memohon " _Yeobo_ …ayo kita ke London. Kita bertemu Lulu _yeobo_ …..aku ingin menemui putri kita. Aku merasakan hal yang tidak nyaman terjadi pada Luhan. ayo _yeobo….._ ayo kita bertemu Luhan, kumohon"

Jisung mencium puncuk kepala Lian sekali lagi "Kita akan bertemu Luhan, tapi nanti sayang. Setelah pekerjaanku di kantor selesai, bersamaan dengan kita menghadiri wisuda Luhan. Kau hanya mimpi buruk tadi, tidak akan ada yang terjadi pada anak kita hmm. Luhan baik-baik saja"

"Tapi itu terlalu lama _yeobo_ ….firasat seorang Ibu tidak mungkin salah. Aku merasakannya di hatiku, Luhan kita sedang tidak baik….aku takut sekali _yeobo_ "

"Sssttt…..percayalah padaku sayang. Tidak akan ada apa-apa, percayalah. Itu semua hanya bunga tidurmu yang buruk. Kalau kau masih tidak yakin, besok pagi kita hubungi Luhan. Aku yakin putri kita yang cantik itu baik-baik saja. "

"Kau yakin?" tanya Lian dan di angguki oleh suaminya.

Jisung tersenyum, memberikan Lian tatapan hangat yang meyakinkan sembari membelai wajah istrinya itu lembut "Tentu sayang. Percayalah, Tuhan pasti selalu melindungi Lulu kita dari bahaya apa pun hmm. Jjah, sekarang kita lanjut tidur lagi ya. Masih terlalu pagi untuk terbangun. "

Lian tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Kembali merebahkan tubuhnya yang langsung di rengkuh dengan hangat oleh suaminya.

"Selamat tidur mama" Jisung mencium keningnya.

"Selamat tidur juga papa….dan Selamat tidur Luhan kami yang tersayang" dan Lian mulai menutup matanya kembali untuk tertidur.

' _Kumohon Tuhan, jagalah selalu putri kami dari apa pun yang akan menyakitinya'_ ucap Jisung penuh harap dalam hatinya, dan kembali memejamkan mata untuk ikut menyusul istrinya yang sudah tertidur nyaman.

..

* * *

..

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan indra penciumannya di sambut oleh aroma masakan yang menggiurkan, hingga membuat perut ratanya merasa lapar. Luhan duduk dengan punggung bersandar nyaman pada kepala ranjang, rupanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang dengan membawa semangkuk bubur ayam kesukaan Luhan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Aku baru saja selesai membuat ini untukmu, hannie"

Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan yang di bawanya itu di atas meja nakas sebelah ranjang milik Luhan. Lalu mengambilkan Luhan segelas air putih yang juga di bawanya tadi.

Luhan tersenyum dan meminum airnya "Terima kasih, Kyungi. Kau sudah merawatku semalaman bahkan membuatkan ku sarapan pagi. Aku merepotkanmu ya?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Lulu sayang. Jangan berpikir seperti itu, aku melakukan ini semua karena kita adalah saudara bukan? Dan kau sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri. Ayo makan sarapanmu, atau mau _unnie_ mu ini suapi begitu?"

Luhan terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan "Tidak perlu, Kyungsoo _unnie_. Aku bisa sendiri 'kok dan kebetulan aku sudah rindu sekali dengan bubur buatanmu"

"Oke, kalau begitu habiskan. Jika masih lapar aku akan membawakannya lagi dari dapur"

Luhan mengangguk dan memakan sarapannya dengan pelan. Setelah beberapa saat, semangkuk bubur itu sudah habis tak bersisa. Dan Kyungsoo bahagia sekali melihatnya "Wah, kau benar-benar sudah kembali sehat sekarang. Sudah kenyang?"

"Hmm, aku seperti merasa hidup kembali. Terimakasih Kyungsoo _unnie_ " ucap Luhan manja. "Apa aku sakit semalaman?"

"Hmm, badanmu sedikit hangat" Kyungsoo menyentuh kedua pipi Luhan "Sekarang sudah tidak, tapi kau tetap harus beristirahat seharian agar kembali pulih _ne_. Syukurlah ini hari minggu"

"Sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa perasaan semalam. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap menyedihkan di depan Chanyeol _oppa_. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Sehun yang sekarang bukan lagi Sehun yang kumiliki" Luhan tersenyum kecut dengan kepala merunduk.

Kyungsoo memeluknya dan mengusap punggung Luhan sayang "Jangan di pikirkan lagi, aku tidak mau ada air mata Luhan. Anggap saja bahwa ini semua adalah hal baru untukmu. "

Lalu Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dalam "Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu seberapa besar kesulitanmu menghadapi semua ini. Jadi, jangan kau tutupi semuanya dengan selalu memancarkan senyum bahagia kepada kami. Itu hanya akan menyakiti batinmu, ceritakanlah apapun yang menjadi keluh kesahmu. Kau punya aku dan Baekhyun yang akan selalu setia berada bersamamu Luhan. Kau selalu punya tempat untuk bercerita. Jika pun sekarang Sehun tidak bisa mengingatmu lagi maka…bukalah hatimu untuk yang lain. Kau berhak bahagia" tanpa Kyungsoo sadari air matanya kembali menetes, dan kembali membawa Luhan pada pelukannya.

"Aku mohon Luhan. Bukalah hatimu…."

"Ti-tidak bisa _unnie_ …..aa-aku tidak bisa….." Luhan menggeleng dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Ia menangis "Aku mencintai Sehun….aku hanya mencintainya, dan hanya dia yang kuinginkan bukan yang lain"

Luhan menghapus air matanya sendiri, menatap penuh harap dan tersenyum tegar " _Unnie_ tidak perlu khawatir…aku sudah lama menunggu Sehun datang, meskipun Ia tidak mengingatku namun aku senang sekarang bisa bersama Sehun lagi. Sehun yang lama atau pun Sehun yang sekarang, dia tetaplah Sehun yang ku kenal. Tampan, baik, dan punya kepribadian yang hangat. Dia tetap mengantarkan rasa nyaman dan hangat dalam hatiku, bahkan aku tidak memperdulikan lagi luka lama yang telah terjadi. Aku tetap mencintai Sehun bagaimana pun keadaannya. Aku yakin, aku bisa membalik perasaan yang dulu sempat pergi meninggalkannya. Aku akan menarik hatinya kembali _unnie_ ….Sehun adalah kehidupanku juga. Sampai kapanpun aku hanya mencintainya, dan tidak membuka hatiku pada lelaki mana pun selain Sehun. Jadi _unnie_ ….kumohon percayalah padaku" Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada bicara penuh keyakinan juga sorot mata yang berbinar terang.

Kyungsoo melihat semuanya. Semua cinta tulus serta pancaran penuh kebahagian itu dalam kedua pupil Kristal Luhan yang cantik. Cinta itu masih utuh, bahkan tetap terjaga dengan kekuatannya yang tak pernah luntur. Luhan memang mencintai Sehun, dan Kyungsoo yakin sekuat apapun Ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan Luhan membuka hatinya pada lelaki lain namun semua itu akan terlampau sia-sia. Dan, sekarang Kyungsoo juga harus meyakinkan hatinya dan berdoa yang terbaik untuk kebahagian Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengusap kedua pipi Luhan, mengangguk yakin dan memberikan senyumnya "Baiklah, _unnie_ percaya padamu Luhan. Apapun demi kebahagiaanmu. "

TING TONG!

"Biar aku yang buka" tawar Kyungsoo

Lalu setelah beberapa saat Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan, terdengarlah ketukan langkah yang sangat menggema tegas. Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan wajah seorang gadis yang penuh dengan linangan air mata.

"Hannie!" teriak Baekhyun dengan sesenggukkan, dan langsung menubruk Luhan hingga gadis rusa itu terhimpit pada sandaran ranjangnya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku hiks…..maafkan aku Luhan…" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan erat, air mata terus mengalir dari sudut mata _puppy_ miliknya

"Hei hei, apa maksudnya bee? Minta maaf untuk apa?" Luhan melepas pelukan mereka dan menghapus air mata itu "Apa yang kau tangiskan sayang? Jangan menangis…."

Baekhyun menggeleng "Ini semua karena ku, kau sampai sakit seperti ini pasti karena kesalahan-" Luhan membungkam bibir Baekhyun menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Luhan menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum manis "Bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa, Baek. Untuk apa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, bahkan aku tidak pernah berpendapat begitu. Jika kau seperti ini yang ada kau membuatku semakin sakit…" ucapnya lirih

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan bergabung dengan keduanya di atas ranjang Luhan "Luhan benar Baek….ini bukan kesalahanmu. Dan, kau Luhan….sebenarnya apa alasanmu mendekatkan Baekhyun pada Sehun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Luhan. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Sehun berulah lagi padamu?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis "Tidak, aku hanya ingin membantunya mendekati orang yang disukainya. Dia tertarik padamu Baek…."

"Apa?! Luhan, kau tahu benar bahwa aku sudah memiliki orang yang kucintai….aku tidak mungkin menyukai Sehun, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini? Kau ingin menyakiti hatimu sendiri?! Aku tidak mau Luhan, aku tidak mau!" gadis itu menggeleng keras dengan tatapan tidak percaya akan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo juga bersikap sama seperti Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas panjang "Apa kau bercanda Luhan? Ini bukan lelucon sayang…."

Luhan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, dan memberi tatapan penuh harapnya "Baek, kumohon…..sekali ini saja, bersikaplah bahwa kau memang tidak pernah mengenal Sehun….aku melakukan semua ini karena aku ingin membantunya, dia sudah menolongku dua kali dan aku punya pegangan kata untuk membalas menolongnya. Aku tidak tahu bahwa Ia memintaku untuk membantu mendekatimu. Dan…"

"Dan kau menyetujuinya?" ucapnya datar

Luhan mengangguk dengan kepala merunduk, masih dengan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun "Untuk itulah aku mohon Baek…..berpura-pura lah tidak mengenal Sehun. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa…aku hanya ingin terus bersamanya"

"Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan aku harus melakukannya Luhan? katakan padaku"

"Sampai aku bisa membuatnya berbalik mencintaiku lagi….." Ucap Luhan dengan nada tegas dan penuh akan keyakinannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengangguk pasrah. Kembali memeluk Luhan "Jika itu bisa membantumu juga untuk kembali membuat Sehun mencintaimu, maka aku akan melakukannya…apa pun asal itu demi kebahagianmu sayang…."

.

.

* * *

.

Bias-biar air yang mengembun di balik dinding kaca terlihat membingkai hampir ke seluruh sisinya. Percikan air dari hujan _shower_ dalam bilik kaca itu terus mengalir turun.

Samar-samar, terlihat seluet tubuh gagah seorang lelaki tanpa sehelai benang sedang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Aroma segar _papermint_ mengguar dengan pekat memenuhi seisi kamar mandi. Tangan kekarnya terus-menerus memberikan usapan lembut pada seluruh permukaan kulit putihnya. Meraba setiap sisi mulai dari kepala, dada semi berototnya, turun ke perut ratanya yang berurat tegas, lalu menuju ke bawah dengan gerakan menggoda. Melewati sesuatu yang menjadi _surga kenikmatan_ hasrat kaum wanita hingga sampai pada kedua telapak kakinya.

Setelah di rasa puas, lelaki itu menekan layar sentuh otomatis pada _shower_ nya hingga tidak ada lagi air yang menghujani tubuhnya.

Sehun mengambil handuk putih yang menggantung dengan pongah di atas pintu, melilitkannya erat ke pinggang dan mengambil lagi handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu ke delapannya di London. Sehun sendiri tidak merasa bahwa tepat dua bulan Ia sudah pindah ke kota dengan sejuta pesona Eropanya yang memukau ini. Seharusnya ini adalah akhir pekannya yang menyenangkan, kemarin Ia sudah mengajak Baekhyun –gadis yang di sukainya- untuk menemaninya berkekeling kota. Modusnya sedikit, dan menganggap ini adalah sebuah kencan.

Namun, memang rencana kadang tak sebaik yang sudah di rangkainya dengan manis. Nyatanya Baekhyun tidak bisa menerima ajakkan 'kencan' dari Sehun _katanya_ memiliki urusan lain dengan kelas musiknya.

Dan, Sehun harus tetap tersenyum menanggapinya meskipun Ia merasa sedikit kecewa.

Lelaki itu mengambil stelan casual dari bilik lemarinya. Sebuah kaos putih polos dengan celana kain berbahan katun lembut. Ia memang sudah memantapkan hati ingin berjalan-jalan. Walaupun gadis yang di sukainya tidak bisa menemani, Sehun tetap akan berjalan-jalan meski itu seorang diri.

Ia mengambil _sneakers_ nya dari rak sepatu, memakainya dan keluar dari apartementnya.

PIP

Pintu tertutup sempurna dan Sehun mulai berjalan keluar. Lalu sampai di halaman luar bangunan megah apartementnya. Menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya secara perlahan. Sehun suka udara pagi di jam 07.00 seperti ini, begitu sejuk dan membuat moodnya membaik.

Lalu saat pandangannya bergulir ke kanan, Sehun mengerenyit dalam.

Seorang gadis melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar jalan seorang diri, dengan kedua _headseat soft pink_ menutupi pendengarannya. Ia mengenakan kemeja polos putih dengan renda-renda _pink_ lucu mengelilingi sisi ujung kain kemejanya, di pasangkan pula dengan _hot pants_ denim. Dan, kedua _sneakers_ putih menutupi kedua telapak kakinya.

Senyumnya terus terukir, cantik sekali. Surai panjang dengan warna kecoklatan alami itu bergerak dengan gemulai di mainkan angin. Kepalanya mentoleh ke segala arah, pandangan rusa yang terdapat pada kedua pupilnya berbinar terang.

Sehun tahu gadis itu, dia adalah Luhan. Tanpa ragu Ia berlari dan menghampiri gadis mungil itu.

.

.

Luhan bersenandung pelan, sambil terus melangkah kan kakinya ringan. Rencananya Ia ingin membeli beberapa perlengkapan bulanannya di supermarket. Untuk itu Luhan memutuskan berjalan seorang diri, lagi pula supermarket itu hanya berjarak beberapa _block_ dari Hyde Park.

Lalu saat Ia sedang merasa nyaman pada dunia music miliknya, Luhan berteriak panik.

"KYAAA !"

Ketika seseorang datang dengan tiba-tiba langsung memeluknya dari belakang dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya, lalu memutarnya ke udara beberapa putaran.

"Siapa kau?! Turunkan aku ! Turunkan aku ! " Luhan meronta keras

Sehun, lelaki yang punya sejuta kejahilannya itu pada Luhan terkekeh puas ketika berhasil menjahili gadis cantik itu.

Sehun berhenti, namun masih dengan kedua lengan kekarnya yang mengait manis di pinggang ramping Luhan. Dengan kondisi Luhan masih menggantung di udara.

DEG

Mendengar suara tawa ini…jantung Luhan berdetak hebat ! Lalu mata rusanya dengan cepat bergulir ke bawah, melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluk tubuhnya hingga punggungnya merapat dengan pas pada dada bidang lelaki itu.

Luhan bergetar….setengah hatinya bersorak tidak karuan. Ini moment yang manis, sangat. Lelaki itu….lelaki itu memeluknya? Memeluknya dengan rapat seolah Luhan adalah bantal guling di setiap malam lelaki itu tertidur. Lelaki yang sangat Luhan tahu siapa dia…..orang yang di cintainya…..Oh Sehun.

Tapi, setengah hatinya mengingatkan Luhan pada kenyataan yang ada. Ia sedang dalam kondisi berpura-pura tidak mengenal Sehun. Walaupun Luhan sangat ingin sekali menggerakkan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya, untuk menyentuh lengan Sehun yang melingkar manis di perutnya. Namun, tak apa. Luhan bahagia, sangat bahagia hingga malam ini Ia pasti akan bermimpi lebih indah.

Luhan tersenyum manis sekali dengan pandangan hampir berkaca-kaca. Namun Ia menguatkan hatinya. Dan, kembali pada topengnya "Yak! Tuan Oh menyebalkan, turunkan aku! Turunkan!" Luhan menepuk-nepuk lengan Sehun

"Oke, nona Luhan yang cantik. " Sehun terkekeh kecil lalu menurunkan Luhan

Gadis itu berbalik dan memberengut "Ish! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengangguku 'sih?! Kau lelaki paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui Oh Sehun. Sudahlah aku tidak ada urusan untuk meladenimu !" Luhan berbalik, namun Sehun menahannya dengan menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan.

"Temani aku berkeliling Luhan. Baru minggu ini aku bisa bebas untuk keluar dari Apartementku, 7 minggu belakangan tenaga dan otakku terkuras habis karena di kejar _deadline_ untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas akhir. Dan, baru minggu ke delapan ini aku memiliki waktu luang. Jadi, temani aku jalan-jalan mengelilingi London ya. Aku tidak ingin mati kebosanan karena terus mengurung diri di Apartement…" ucapnya memelas, dengan sorot memohon pada Luhan yang sesungguhnya menahan senyum ketika melihat Sehun yang meminta kepadanya.

Luhan mau?! Tentu saja ! Justru moment inilah yang selama ini di tunggu-tunggu olehnya. Namun, Ia masih mempertahankan raut datarnya "Haruskah aku menemanimu? Aku akan dapat apa?" _smirk_ menggemaskan muncul dari sudut bibir ranumnya.

Sehun tersenyum "Apa saja, kau bebas meminta padaku hari ini. Aku akan mentraktirmu, sebagai balasan juga karena kau sudah membantuku mendekati Baekhyun. Jadi bagaimana nona Lu?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu seharian"

Sehun mengusak puncuk kepala Luhan "Anak baik, kau memang selalu membuatku senang Luhan. Aku beruntung bisa berteman denganmu. Jjah, sekarang ayo kita jelajahi kota yang cantik ini" tanpa ragu Sehun menggandeng jemari Luhan yang sejak tadi memang di genggamnya. Luhan berjalan di belakang Sehun, dengan pandangan sendu bercampur senang.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tangan lelaki itu mengait dengan pas pada ke lima jemari lentiknya, rasa hangat menjalar naik hingga memenuhi seluruh _syaraf_ Luhan dengan nyaman.

Langit biru yang begitu cerah dengan berbingkai gumpalan-gumpalan putih berbentuk aneh di atas. Kicauan riang segerombolan burung kecil juga ikut meramaikan. Hembusan angin musim semi yang sejuk menerpa kulitnya dengan hangat. Luhan sangat bahagia hari ini, dan Tuhan memberikannya hari yang begitu cerah berawan. Luhan akan menghabiskan waktunya sebaik mungkin, seharian Ia akan bersama dengan lelaki yang di cintainya. Melupakan urusan awalnya yang ingin berbelanja, berakhir terabaikan.

Dan, hanya Oh Sehun-lah yang sanggup mengalihkan seluruh perhatian Luhan.

Luhan maju lebih dekat, sehingga mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Sehun, kau tidak membawa mobilmu? Apa kau akan terus membawaku berjalan kaki?"

"Iya, aku sengaja meninggalkan mobilku karena memang ingin menikmati waktu dengan berjalan kaki. Dan, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tidak seterusnya kita akan seperti ini 'kok, sekarang kita cari bus saja kalau begitu bagaimana?" Sehun berhenti dan menatap Luhan.

Luhan memasang pose berpikirnya yang imut "Hmm, karena ini masih pagi bagaimana kalau kita menyewa sepeda saja? Tapi kau yang memboncengku ya. Aku sedang malas membawa sepeda…." Dan memasang jurus _agyeo_ nya hingga sedikit membuat hati Sehun terasa bergetar.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, lalu memincing curiga "Jangan katakan kalau kau benci olahraga Luhan. Itu tidak baik, kau harus rajin berolahraga agar tetap sehat. Atau bila kau jarang berkeringat maka….kau akan mengalami kegemukan"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul lengan Sehun "Yak apa yang kau katakan eoh?! Aku rajin berolahraga Sehun. Seminggu empat kali aku selalu pergi ketempat _gym_ favoritku dengan kedua sahabatku. Dan, sekarang aku hanya lagi malas untuk bersepeda maka dari itu aku ingin kau yang memboncengku. Kalau kau tidak mau yasudah aku pulang saja!"

"Oke, oke baiklah nona Luhan…..aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan hari ini. Dan, kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku seharian jadi kau tidak boleh pergi. Ayo kita cari tempat penyewaan sepedanya kalau begitu" ucap Sehun pasrah

Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan dengan _refleks_ Ia menerjang Sehun. Memeluknya erat hingga membuat Sehun sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Lelaki itu membelalakkan matanya lebar, dan Sehun bisa merasakan ada getaran menyentrum pada hatinya.

Mungkin Ia sering mengalami ini ketika berdekatan atau bercengkrama dengan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Tapi, Sehun merasa bahwa bersama Luhan seperti terasa lain. Seperti perasaan berbeda yang Sehun tidak bisa menterjemahkan menggunakan akal sehatnya. Hatinya bergetar dan lelaki itu dapat merasakan ada kehangatan di dalamnya.

Luhan tersenyum dalam kesenangannya dan menghirup aroma maskulin Sehun dalam-dalam "Terimakasih Sehun, ayo! Aku tahu tempat terbaik di London yang menyewakan sepeda" dan Luhan bergantian memimpin Sehun di depan.

Lelaki itu masih bergeming. Mencoba mencari-cari apa maksud dari getaran yang di rasakannya. Bukan seperti Ia yang menyukai Baekhyun. Sehun membenarkan, bahwa Ia memang hanya tertarik pada gadis bermata _puppy_ itu sejauh ini. Namun, saat bersama Luhan…bukan rasa tertarik yang Sehun rasakan.

Ini perasaan lain ! Bukan hanya sekedar keterkaguman biasa. Perasaan aneh yang sama saat pertama kali Sehun menatap Luhan ketika menolong gadis itu di London Eye. Hingga Sehun mengingat kembali pernyataan Ibunya tempo lalu.

" **Selamat bertemu dengan Luhan, Sehun-ah. Umma harap kau bisa mengenalnya lebih baik lagi…."**

Yah, dia ingat sekarang. Pasti Ibunya tahu sesuatu tentang Luhan sehingga beliau berkata demikian. Sehun harus menanyakan hal ini, dan Ia ingin mendapatkan jawaban itu hari ini juga.

Sehun menatap punggung Luhan nanar _'Sebenarnya kau siapa Luhan? Kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku sudah terlampau lama mengenalmu? Apa yang tidak ku ketahui…..'_

"Sehun kita sudah sampai" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, hingga Sehun yang masih dalam mode melamunnya tak sengaja menabrak gadis itu.

Bruk !

"Aduh !" Luhan meringis saat bahunya di tabrak kasar.

"Luhan maafkan aku! Aku tidak menyadari bahwa kita sudah sampai. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa bahumu sakit?" Sehun menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan khawatir. Kedua pupil elangnya bergulir secara gelisah, melihat Luhan yang meringis perih.

Luhan tersenyum tipis " _Gwenchana_. Ini tidak terlalu sakit, masih lebih baik dari pada yang menabrakku di London Eye waktu itu. "

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Luhan….Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja"

Luhan menepuk lengan Sehun pelan sembari terkekeh kecil "Hei, tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita menyewa satu sepeda"

Lalu gadis itu menghampiri seorang pria payu baya yang mungkin hampir berumur lima puluhan. Pemilik dari penyewaan sepeda yang Luhan dan Sehun datangi.

" _Excuse me. Can I renting a bicycle of you, sir?"_ ucap Luhan ramah dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang fasih.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum manis _"Of course, miss. You only choose it."_

Lalu pandangannya bergulir pada seorang lelaki tampan di sebelahnya _"Ah, he's your boyfriend? You two look so perfect"_ ucapnya penuh dengan pandangan keterkaguman. Memuji akan perpaduan sempurna Tuhan yang memasangkan lelaki tampan berwajah pangeran seperti Sehun dengan seorang gadis berwajah bidadari seperti Luhan. Sungguh serasi sekali!

Luhan merona padam mendengarnya dengan kepala merunduk dan Sehun yang berdehem kikuk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Namun, tanpa Luhan duga _namja_ albino itu tersenyum manis dengan menjawab lantang akan pujian cuma-cuma yang baru saja di berikan dari lelaki tua itu.

Sehun menggenggam satu tangan Luhan _"Thank you, sir. All people also said we're a couple that is perfect. All right, we rented a bike you."_ Lalu menuntun Luhan untuk memilih sepeda mereka.

"Luhan kau ingin sepeda yang mana? Kalau menurutku yang putih ini bagus" Sehun menunjukkan satu sepeda yang menarik perhatiannya.

Warnanya bukan hanya putih, melainkan di padukan pula dengan warna biru langit yang sangat cerah. Sepeda tunggal dengan tempat duduk tambahan di belakangnya.

Luhan masih bergeming. Sesungguhnya otak kecil dalam kepalanya masih menterjemahkan apa saja yang barusan di katakan oleh Sehun.

Lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sempurna?! Harapankah ini?

Walau hanya bualan belaka namun sungguh itu adalah doa yang Luhan aminkan sangat agar Tuhan benar-benar menyatukan mereka _kembali_. Bila di hari seperti ini saja orang lain yang memandang mereka berdua akan mengatakan hal yang sama, maka Luhan sangat bertekad untuk mengambil seluruh waktu luang yang Sehun miliki. Selagi Baekhyun masih bisa untuk menghindari Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum manis dan mengangguk imut "Apapun pilihanmu Sehun. Aku menyetujuinya."

.

.

Oh Tuhan! Adakah yang lebih indah dari hari ini? Langit cerah, semilir angin sejuk yang hangat, matahari yang bersembunyi malu-malu di balik gumpalan awan. Sungguh perpaduan cuaca yang sangat sempurna.

Suara tawa renyah serta pembawaan keduanya yang cerewet tidak pernah luntur sepanjang kedua roda berjari-jari besi itu berputar-putar di jalanan.

Suara cekikikan yang bahagia, gurauan konyol yang menyenangkan. Belum lagi ekspresi senang yang sangat berseri-seri dari kedua pasang mata lelaki dan gadis itu.

Ada sepasang tangan mungil yang melingkar manis dan rapat di pinggang lelaki yang sibuk terus menggayungkan sepedanya. Mengukur jarak sejauh mungkin dengan waktu yang tidak terasa berlalu cukup lama.

Sehun, lelaki itu bahkan tidak mengeluh barang setedik pun bahwa ia merasa lelah untuk membonceng Luhan yang duduk dengan cantik di belakangnya. Malah bibir tipisnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk bertanya atau sekedar memberi beberapa kalimat konyol yang tentunya membuat Luhan tidak bisa untuk menahan tawa cerianya.

Awalnya Luhan ragu untuk melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun walau pun Ia sangat ingin sekali. Namun, ketika Sehun berkata _'pegangan yang erat pada pinggangku Luhan, aku tidak ingin semakin bersalah dengan membuatmu meringis perih untuk kedua kalinya'_ sehingga lelaki itu dengan sendirinya membawa kedua tangan Luhan dan mengaitkan sepasang jemari mungil itu di depan perutnya.

Apa yang Luhan rasakan? Ia merasa bahwa Sehun _nya_ telah kembali pulang. Kenangan manis mereka waktu kecil pun masih terngiang-ngiang dengan jelas di pikiran Luhan. Melihat hari ini, Luhan jadi semakin yakin. Bahwa Ia bisa mengambil seluruh perhatian Sehun hanya untuknya. Membuat lelaki itu kembali mencintainya, dan Luhan rela bila Sehun tidak bisa mengingat kenangan masa lalu mereka lagi asalkan di masa depan Sehun pula yang akan bersanding dengannya di depan altar.

Menunjukkan _sesuatu_ pada Sehun yang sudah Luhan simpan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Lalu, menjadikan _sesuatu_ itu sebagai sebuah hadiah terindah yang Luhan dapati sepanjang umur hidupnya.

Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman pada punggung tegap Sehun. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menutup kedua kelopak mawar matanya pelan. Menghirup aroma tubuh lelaki itu dalam-dalam hingga penuh di paru-parunya. Terus mengukir senyum bahagianya.

"Luhan…."

"Hmm"

"Apa kau haus? Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar"

"Hmm, terserah kau saja"

Lalu Sehun memberhentikan sepedanya ketika sudah berada di sebuah taman bunga.

Itu Hyde Park. Sebuah taman yang menyimpan sejuta keindahan warna di setiap perpaduan bunganya yang beragam. Seluruh kelopak halus itu merekah cantik, mengguarkan aroma harum yang memanjakan indra penciuman.

Luhan menatap berbinar akan pemandangan indah yang sedang dinikmati sepasang mata rusanya. Ia turun dari sepeda dan langsung berlari ceria menuju sekumpulan keindahan di sana. Bertingkah seperti gadis kecil dengan gerakan lincah ketika kedua tangannya bertepuk riuh dan tubuhnya yang terguncang melompat-lompat.

Sehun yang sudah selesai memarkirkan sepedanya, melirik kepada Luhan yang berdiri di kejauhan. Tepat di tengah-tengah taman yang penuh hamparan bunga merah di sana. Gadis itu memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya sembari merentangkan tangannya lebar. Menutup mata dengan kepalanya yang mengadah ke atas dan senyum cantik terukir dengan apik di wajahnya yang bersinar.

Sehun melangkah maju, hendak menghampiri Luhan. Lelaki itu bingung sendiri untuk memahami bagaimana perasaanya. Otaknya dirasa berpikir keras, mencoba mencari pencerahan atas maksud dari getaran yang masih setia menghantui batinnya. Namun, sekeras apa pun Sehun berusaha….ia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Dan, berakhir dengan rasa pusing tiba-tiba yang membuatnya terpaksa berhenti berjalan dan memegang kepalanya nyeri. Sehun hampir saja oleng jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang mencekam bahunya erat.

"Sehun! Sehun! Apa yang terjadi?! Kau kenapa?!" tanya Luhan dengan raut khawatir dan nafasnya yang tersenggal sehabis berlari ketika melihat Sehun hampir tumbang dari kejauhan.

"Lu-Luhan….." lirihnya

"Sebaiknya kita duduk saja" kata Luhan dan membantu lelaki itu untuk duduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja? apa perlu ku carikan obat untukmu?" Luhan _refleks_ ikut memberikan pijatan di kepala Sehun. Sehingga jarak dari mereka semakin dekat.

Sehun menggeleng pelan dengan mata terpejam nyaman "Tidak perlu, kurasa di pijat seperti ini lebih baik dari pada meminum obat. Ini sudah lebih baik" lalu lelaki itu membuka matanya perlahan, langsung bertemu dengan pandangan mata rusa Luhan yang menyimpan sorot khawatir di sana.

Mereka bertatapan dalam. Luhan yang semula menggerakkan tangannya memijat puncuk kepala Sehun pun terhenti. Lelaki itu menatapnya _intens_. Dan, keheningan pun merajai _atmosfer_ di sekitar mereka.

Luhan sama halnya, menatap Sehun dalam. Seolah menyalurkan perasaan tersembunyi yang terdapat di dalam hatinya. Mengatakan segala rahasia yang Sehun tidak ketahui lewat tatapannya yang sendu. Berharap Sehun dapat menangkap maksud arti dari tatapannya.

Walaupun kemungkinan ingatan lelaki itu yang hilang untuk kembali adalah kecil, namun Luhan sangat berharap. Setidaknya ada sedikit saja yang bisa di ingat Sehun dari masa kecil mereka. Tidak perlu mengingat segalanya, cukup ketika dimana lelaki itu memberinya sebuah janji yang menempatkan Luhan sebagai calon _teman hidupnya_ di masa depan. Membuatkan Luhan sesuatu, yang menjadi alasan mengapa dulu Luhan menerima lamaran konyolnya. Ya, Luhan tidak meminta segalanya, cukup hanya kenangan itu. Karena menurut Luhan, justru kenangan itulah yang akan menjadi awal untuk memicu segala ingatan Sehun kembali.

Sehun masih bergeming. Ia mencoba mencari-cari apa yang Luhan sembunyikan di balik kornea matanya itu. Seolah menariknya lebih jauh ke dalam. Seolah mengatakan ada rahasia besar yang menyangkut pautkan dirinya.

Apa arti dari tatapan Luhan dan siapa Luhan? hatinya terus berbicara.

Mencoba menggali lagi lebih dalam, tapi ini sangat sulit. Sehun masih tidak bisa menemukan arti itu. Yang bisa di lakukannya sekarang hanya lah membelai pipi kanan Luhan dan _berucap lirih_ …

.

.

"Siapa kau Luhan…apa yang tidak ku ketahui tentangmu…..apa yang tidak kumengerti…apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik sorot mata sendu dan hampamu itu…."

.

.

.

.

… _..di dalam hatinya_

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

To Be Countinue

…

…

…

* * *

11 November 2016

* * *

Annyeong Chingudeul

.

.

Hei, maafkan diriku yang molor update ya *deepBow*

Ini di karenakan _moody_ ku yang sedang _'galau'_ , soalnya ponsel kesayangan atu-atunya ini tiba-tiba **eror** mulu huweeee T.T … jadi kepaksa harus service dulu di center.

*minta ganti Hp baru keknya /plak/*

.

Oh ya, ada yang ulang tahun gak hari ini?! Kalau ada 'saegil chukkae hamnidha ya! :* ' soalnya Nad juga "HappybrojolDay" kekeke….

Alhamdulillah, masih 19 tahun… tahun terakhir diriku menyandang status sebagai gadis berumur kepala 'satu. Tahun depan udah masuk kepala 'dua aja, udah satu jalur ama umur HunHan haha xD

.

Oke bahas Review Chapter lalu

Kenapa kalian pada marah-marah sama Sehuuuunnnn?! Sehun gak jahat kok, cuman minta di kebiri aja haha..

Dan, saya mau tegaskan satu hal untuk kalian. Di sini memang Sehun menyukai Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menyayangi Luhan….

Tapi, ini bukan CRACK PAIR ya. Ini hanya KONFLIK. Jadi kalian gak perlu merasa khawatir kalau authornim bakal bikin FF ini menjadi 'SadEnding' . Karena saya gak suka cerita 'SadEnd' apalagi di FF sendiri. Dan, ini hanya S-E-M-E-N-T-A-R-A 'kok..

Saya HHHS, jadi sebisa mungkin semua FF yang akan saya tulis berakhir bahagia. Tetap HunHan dan selalu HunHan! Kalau ceritanya 'sadend' maaf itu berarti bukan FanFiction by BaekBeeLu oke ^^

.

Nah, di Chapter empat ini udah manis kan momentnyaa? udah peluk-pelukan habis itu boncengan sepeda bareng pula….duh peran Sehun enak banget ya…kasihan Chanyeol yang perasaannya masih di gantungin ama Lulu..

.

Untuk yang penasaran sama masa lalunya HunHan, nanti bakal ada Chapter khusus kok…..yaitu Chapter Flashback. Mungkin memakan 2 Chap lah. Tapi nanti yaaa, masih harus ngelewatin beberapa Chapter dulu keke..

.

Oh, Reviewnya makin banyaaak aja! Makasih yaaa, yang baru Join atau Review "Welcome Baby /Cup/" semakin lama Follow dan Favoritnya juga semakin naik! Wah, semoga FF kedua ku ini akan lebih banyak di baca deh….walau ini masih sedikit amatiraan….tapi berharap banyak yang seneng dan enggak ngecewain kalian yaaa T.T

.

.

Ohhsitik, ohjasminxiaolu : Sabar _says_ , nanti nad kasih clue kalau udh mau masuk chapter flashback ya. Dan, ini memang cinta segiempat hahaha. Jadi gak ada PHO nya nanti (maybe) xD

Seravin509 : Jangan di gantunglah, nanti Luhan makin sedih…..kita liat aja gimana kedepannya nanti ya. Luhan tetap tegar kok meski hatinya selalu tersakiti /plak/

Liana1220 : Makasih udah mau nyempatin baca! Duh, seneng kalau ceritaku bkin kamu selalu penasaran keke. Iya gpp, nanti-nanti review terus ya :*

Kainun Agassi : Ini cuman konflik, bukan crackpair kok. Kalau kamu mau 'saygudbay' yaudah lah aku rapopo hiks…

Selenia Oh : Bukan Crackpair sayang…..aku juga gak mungkinlah bikin cerita crackpair…pokoknya di tunggu aja, rasa penasaranmu akan terjawab semua kok 'nanti *kedipmata

Hunhanslays : Kak kondommmm eh kedon mksdnya xD . Maafkan dedekmu ini yang udah buat lu baper kak…Chapter ini udah manis kan? nah, lunas hutang bapermu keke

Ramyoon : Kak ramooonkuu….emang mata elang ayah itu jelalatan ya, liat yang sintal2 dikit langsung naksir hadueh namanya juga Serigala Mesyum xD . Pasti tertular kak kedon ya makanya ikutan baper, gpp nad suka bkin kalian semua mewek *Hahaketawajahat* . Luhan gk akan menyerah kok kak, tapi….ada masa di mana nanti Ia mulai lelah…

Bhyunee7 : Siders lu!

fuckyeahSeKaiYeol : Bukan cuman sama Luhan kok, nanti juga kejawab hehe. Di tunggu aja _ne_ ….

anggrek hitam : Hihi..kalau baca review kamu, aku jadi keingat WSL punya kak Baby Aery, bikin Luhannya kek gitu. Chanyeol memang jd perisai Luhan, tpi gak setiap saat krena ada masa di mana Chanyeol lengah nanti dan berakibat ke Luhan yang… _tbc…ditunggu aja ya xD_

Ludeer : Iya gpp kok walau marathon yg pnting kamu mau baca dan review aja aku udah happy…. Perasaan Chanyeol ke Luhan memang belum cinta untuk sekarang, tapi kalau nanti? bisa aja berubah kan.. yg jelas HappyEnd itu aja xD

Anisaftr7 : Hai aniss! Akhirnya kamu muncul juga dek, di paksa nonabil ya? Haha. Terima aja nak, memang nasib Luhan lg syedih sekarang hiks. Tapi nanti bahagia kok, cuman hrs melewati berbagai rintangan2 dulu.

Author gagal : Nitaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ekykiki93 : Kak Aeryyyyy! Reviewnya masuk kok, duh senengnya nad akhirnya kak Aery sayang mau review juga. Tau lah, kakak kan pathner mesyumnya 'Nadya Syara' aka 'HunjustforHan' kan? wkwkwkk. Ini baru Chap 4 kak, Chap 5 nya belum..mending kakak update WSL atau MG dulu, baru nad kasih Chap 5 *nagihutang

..

SPECIAL THANKS FOR :

oohsitik | Seravin509 | ohjasminxiaolu | teukiangle |Arifahohse |ziarll |Manggocillo |Luharnshi |Princess Xiao |Liana1220 |Zeana614 | Kainun Agassi | Selenia Oh | Hunhanslays | Ramyoon | Fe261 | bhyunee7 |JungHunHan | SyiSehun | FuckyeahSeKaiYeol |dstrfbr | Vietrona chan | hunhunhan | author gagal | tctbcxx .

GUEST :

Chaa | Han7 |apink |Elisye Het | Honey | Oh Hee Ra | anggrek hitam |Guest (1) |Asa | rly | esz | Ludeer | Ekykiki93 .

.

 **Preview Next Chapter**

" _Siapa Luhan sebenarnya?"_

" _Sehun-ah, sebenarnya Luhan itu adalah…"_

.

Jeng Jeng ! Siapa? hayoooo, Sehun bingung banget kayaknya haha. Oke, sampai jumpa Next Chapter baby :*

.

.

 _Gumawo Saranghaeyo_

.

.

HHS JJANG! HHS FOREVER! WE LOVE HHS!


	6. Chapter 5

_Sehun masih bergeming. Ia mencoba mencari-cari apa yang Luhan sembunyikan di balik kornea matanya itu. Seolah menariknya lebih jauh ke dalam. Seolah mengatakan ada rahasia besar yang menyangkut pautkan dirinya._

 _Apa arti dari tatapan Luhan dan siapa Luhan? hatinya terus berbicara._

 _Mencoba menggali lagi lebih dalam, tapi ini sangat sulit. Sehun masih tidak bisa menemukan arti itu. Yang bisa di lakukannya sekarang hanya lah membelai pipi kanan Luhan dan berucap lirih…_

 _._

 _._

" _Siapa kau Luhan…apa yang tidak ku ketahui tentangmu…..apa yang tidak kumengerti…apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik sorot mata sendu dan hampamu itu…."_

 _._

… _..di dalam hatinya_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Designer of My Wedding Dress"**

 **.**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **present**

 **..**

 **Main Cast : SEHUN and LUHAN**

 **..**

 **Other Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, and other**

 **..**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst**

 **..**

 **Rate : T+ / M**

 **..**

 **GS for Uke**

 **..**

 **Leght : Multichapter**

 **..**

 **Warning : Typo, gak sesuai dengan EyD, Genderswith,**

 **Don't like don't Read** _ **guys**_

 **..**

 **Happy Reading!**

…

 **CHAPTER 5**

…

Baekhyun tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya hari ini. Bibirnya terus terangkat dengan cantik dan pancaran bahagia tercetak jelas di dalam mata _puppy_ nya. Wajahnya berseri-seri dengan decak tawa bahagia yang terkadang tercipta melalui bibirnya itu.

Apa yang membuatnya sebahagia itu? jawabannya adalah seoarang lelaki tampan yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Habis ini bee mau di temani kemana? Belum puas jalan-jalan seharian hm?" kata Chanyeol sembari melirik pada Baekhyun. Tangan mereka terus bertaut erat sejak tadi dan tidak ada niat dari keduanya untuk melepaskan.

Baekhyun menggeleng lucu "Belum _oppa_. Aku masih ingin berkeliling, bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai _ice cream_? Aku ingin perpaduan caramel dengan banyaknya toping strawberry dan saus strawberry, _oppa_. Aku ingin ice cream strawberry" katanya manja sembari ber _agyeo_ di depan Chanyeol.

"Strawberry. Strawberry. Strawberry. Kau masih suka rasa dari buah asam itu? bahkan setelah di London? Ternyata adik _oppa_ memang tidak pernah berubah"

Baekhyun memberengut "Ish! Tidak asam, strawberry itu manis. Lidah oppa saja yang salah, padahal strawberry itu manis. Sudahlah lebih baik _oppa_ antarkan aku ke kedai ice cream paling terkenal di London!"

Chanyeol tergelak puas melihat wajah masam Baekhyun. Lalu Ia mengusak puncuk rambut gadis itu "Baiklah, ayo kita ke kedai Ice Cream sekarang" lalu berjalan lebih dulu di depan Baekhyun. Masih dengan jemari mereka yang bertaut erat.

.

.

"Oh, astaga ini benar-benar manis! Teksturnya juga lembut, strawberrynya sangat terasa. Ya Tuhan, hidup pasti akan sangat sempurna bila setiap waktu bisa menikmati Ice Cream seperti ini" kata Baekhyun dramatis sembari terus memasukkan sendok mungil itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah Café, sekitaran Hyde Park. Dan Chanyeol tahu betul bahwa di kedai ini lah yang memiliki sajian Ice Cream terenak. Kai yang memberitahunya sewaktu tadi Chanyeol menghubungi pemuda itu lewat Chat di Kakaotalk.

Chanyeol berdecak geli "Kau sudah makan 3 cup sedang bee, dan masih belum puas? Kau tidak takut gemuk? "

"Tidak, perlu _oppa_ ketahui. Sebanyak apapun aku memakan Ice Cream tetap saja tubuhku tidak akan mudah naik berat badan. Dan, aku cukup bersyukur tentang itu" lalu Ia menjulurkan satu sendok kepada lelaki di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Cobalah, _oppa_. Ini enak, kau akan jatuh cinta ketika mencicipinya. Ayo"

"Setiap hari aku selalu jatuh cinta. Jadi untuk apa aku mencicipi Ice Cream ini?" kata Chanyeol santai tapi tetap di makannya juga satu sendok lumeran manis itu.

 _Setiap hari aku selalu jatuh cinta. Setiap hari aku selalu jatuh cinta._

Bagai mantra, kata-kata Chanyeol barusan terus terngiang-ngiang dalam diri Baekhyun. Siapa yang di cintai Chanyeol? Apakah Luhan? pertanyaan itu secara spontan langsung menyudutkan hatinya. Baekhyun mungkin memang mencintai lelaki ini, namun sebaliknya? Baekhyun sendiri tidak pernah berani menanyakan prihal tentang perasaan lelaki yang di harapkannya itu. Baekhyun tidak punya nyali untuk menyinggungnya, Ia hanya takut. Takut bila memang Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa bukan Ia gadis yang selalu membuat jantung lelaki itu bergetar hebat. Bukan Ia yang menciptakan gelenyar hangat. Bukan Ia pula yang mengantarkan rasa nyaman.

Walau pun lelaki itu tidak pernah menolak sekali pun Baekhyun meminta waktu senggangnya. Tapi keyakinan Baekhyun tidak sebesar nyalinya. Ia lemah, melihat sahabatnya –Luhan- yang mencoba untuk tetap tegar meskipun Ia mengalami sakit hati yang parah saja membuat Baekhyun enggan mengalami sakit hati. Walau kata 'sakit' itu terus menerus mencoba untuk menghampirinya.

Dan, sekarang atau nanti semua itu akan terjawab…cepat atau lambat Baekhyun tahu Ia akan mengalaminya.

 _Tapi ciuman waktu itu…..maksudnya apa?_

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun terus melamun, bahkan tangannya masih menggantung di udara di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menekuk alisnya bingung "Baek, kau melamun? Ice creamnya cair"

"Eh?" Baekhyun memasang wajah melongonya yang aneh. Tapi menurut Chanyeol Ia tetap cantik.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menjulurkan Ibu jarinya. Mengelus bibir tipis Baekhyun "Cara makanmu masih berantakan, umurmu sudah 23 tahun Baek. Apa perlu setiap waktu aku melakukan hal ini kepadamu?"

"Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan Ice cream lagi, _Oppa_. Aku ingin pulang"

"Hei, kau marah? Kenapa ingin pulang? Katanya ingin berjalan-jalan seharian. Kau sakit?" Chanyeol mendaratkan telapak tangannya di kening Baekhyun "Tidak demam, ada apa?" sorot mata Baekhyun terlihat sedih, Chanyeol tahu ada yang menggangu pikiran gadis itu

Ia tersenyum tipis dan menepis tangan Chanyeol pada kepalanya "Tidak, aku hanya ingin pulang. " Lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya

Chanyeol mengerenyit dalam, ada sedikit kerisauan di hatinya

"Baek…..ada apa, hm?" Ia menggapai tangan mungil itu lagi, mengangkat dagunya dan melihat sorot mata _puppy_ yang sedikit meredup itu.

Apa aku salah bicara? Batin Chanyeol

Menyerah ketika Baekhyun tetap bergeming, Chanyeol mengelus pipi gadis itu lembut "Baiklah kita pulang"

.

.

Bola-bola mungil itu menari-nari dengan cantik ketika gelas yang menjadi wadahnya di goyang cukup kuat. Hingga membuat sedikit senyuman cantik merekah di bibir seorang gadis.

Surai kecoklatannya tergerai ke belakang dengan sedikit angin yang mempermainkannya. Gadis itu, tetap setia di tempat duduknya sembari menunggu lelaki berkulit putih pucat membelikannya lagi sebuah minuman.

Bubbletea rasa Taro.

Uh, Luhan mulai haus lagi saat membayangkan rasanya yang menakjubkan ketika menyapa indra pengecapnya. Ia mulai menyeruput lagi bola-bola mungil itu hingga habis tak tersisia.

"Sehun lama"

Kakinya berayun, Ia menghela nafas "Apa bubbletea-nya antri? Tadi tidak selama ini" bibirnya mengerucut, Luhan menggeram bosan "Sudah lima belas menit!" gerutunya seorang diri

Luhan bukan lagi berada di sebuah taman bunga. Sekarang Ia duduk seorang diri di bangku kayu, di atasnya ada sebuah pohon dengan dedaunan hijaunya yang rimbun. Menutupi bayangan mungil Luhan dari sinar matahari siang yang terik.

Luhan melihat ke depan, tepatnya pada air danau yang tenang di depannya. Ada banyak bunga tertarai yang mengambang dengan indah di sana. Ada pula sekelompok angsa dengan bulu putih bersinar di sekitarnya. Ini hanya sebuah taman biasa, bukan secantik Hyde Park dengan bunga-bunga yang merekah.

Taman itu cukup sunyi, karena Sehun menginginkan tempat yang tenang setelah selesai berperang dengan rasa pusingnya. Lalu, berakhir dengan mereka memilih taman sunyi ini sebagai tujuan jalan-jalan siang mereka.

 **Beberapa jam sebelumnya…**

"Luhan…."

"Iya, Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan "Tidak ada apa-apa. Terimakasih kau sudah menolongku tadi"

Luhan mengambil tangannya dari kepala Sehun, ia ikut tersenyum "Sama-sama. Apa kau masih sakit? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?"

Ternyata Sehun belum bisa menangkap maksud dari arti sorot mata Luhan. Ia merasa sedikit gagal. Mungkin lain kali pikir Luhan.

"Tidak, aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa kita akan pergi seharian. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu"

 _Kau memang sudah mengecewakannya Sehun. Dasar otak amnesiamu saja yang tidak menyadarinya. Sial!_

"Tapi kalau kau memang merasa sakit. Tidak apa-apa, kita pulang saja. Selagi ini belum terlalu jauh" Luhan menggulirkan pandangannya, melihat Sehun yang mulai bangkit dan meraih sepeda sewaan mereka lagi.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tampan dan naik ke tempat duduknya "Ayo kita berpetualang lagi Luhan. Banyak tempat yang membuatku penasaran. Aku ingin kau menjadi pendampingku di belakang. Naiklah" Ia menepuk kursi mungil di belakangnya

Pendamping hidupmu itu yang ku mau Sehun! Dewi batin Luhan berteriak keras.

Mengeha nafas, Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan duduk kembali di tempatnya. Siap di bonceng Sehun lagi.

Sehun berdecak "Lingkarkan tanganmu" dan Ia mengambil tangan Luhan (lagi).

Astaga bersentuhan dengan Sehun membuat Luhan semakin gemetar! Ia gugup bercampur senang. Terasa ada gelenyar aneh yang menguasai seluruh syaraf kehidupannya. Luhan pernah merasakan yang lebih dari ini ketika bersama Sehun….dulu.

"Hmm" gumam Luhan. Ia hanya terlalu gugup sehingga sulit membalas Sehun dengan ucapannya.

"Oke, siap nona….pegangan yang erat" ucap Sehun ceria dan mulai mengayung lagi.

Luhan tersenyum, dengan senang hati ia semakin memeluk lelaki _nya_ ini.

.

.

Langit sudah mulai hampa. Bingkai awan di atasnya perlahan menghilang satu per satu. Matahari hangat mulai merangkak semakin tinggi di Langit. Pertanda cahayanya sudah semakin menusuk hingga bisa membuat kulit hangus terbakar.

Puluhan meter sudah Sehun dan Luhan jelajahi. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Dan, Sehun tidak ingin membuat kulit cantik Luhan menjadi memerah iritasi karena Ia yang terus membawa gadis itu mengelilingi kota.

Lalu, Sehun terlihat serius menggulirkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Dan menatap senang pada sebuah taman yang tenang dari kejauhan

"Luhan, aku ingin ke taman di sebelah sana. Ku pikir suasana hening sedikit kubutuhkan untuk menyegarkan pikiranku lagi. Bagaimana?"

Hening

"Lu? Kau mendengarku tidak?"

Hening

Sehun menghentikan sepedanya pelan. Terdengar suara dengkuran halus yang merdu di belakangnya. Sehun melirik, rupanya Luhan tertidur dengan kepala bersandar nyaman di punggungnya. Bahkan gadis itu masih terlihat cantik dengan mata terpejam seperti itu, dan Sehun bisa melihat ada senyum kecil di bibir ranum Luhan yang terangkat.

Sehun tersenyum hangat. Ia mulai menggayung lagi dengan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam stang sepeda itu erat. Dan tangan kirinya Ia letakkan di depan pinggangnya. Menggenggam erat pula kedua tangan mungil itu agar tidak terlepas.

Lembut sekali. Pikir Sehun ketika Ibu jarinya membelai kulit halus Luhan yang selembut bayi.

Ia berhenti, pada sebuah bangku kayu panjang yang kosong. Di lindungi dengan satu pohon yang memiliki dedaunan rimbun.

Taman ini hanya taman biasa. Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang mengisi. Ada sebuah danau buatan cukup besar yang dihias cantik oleh teratai dan sekolompok Angsa berenang tenang di atasnya.

Sedikit tidak enak Sehun membangunkan Luhan. Walau dia tahu pasti gadis itu cukup lelah menemaninya sepanjang pagi tadi.

Sehun menepuk pipi Luhan pelan "Lu, ayo bangun. Kita sudah sampai" ucapnya hangat

Luhan menggeliat sedikit dan mengerjap lucu. Berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih tertinggal di alam mimpi dan setelahnya Ia membelalak lebar.

"Astaga! Apa aku tertidur?! Ya Tuhan, Sehun maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tidak menyadarinya" ucap Luhan kaget dengan pipi merona padam, kepalanya merunduk tidak berani menatap Sehun

Xi Luhan! bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh ini….memalukan bodoh! Memalukan! –rutuk Luhan sendiri di dalam hatinya.

Sehun tertawa renyah, mengusak rambut Luhan gemas "Tidak perlu seheboh itu, Lu. Tidak apa-apa, kau tetap cantik ketika tertidur 'kok"

Lelaki itu pasti menertawakannya pikir Luhan. Ia semakin merona padam dan menggeram kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun duduk di bangku kayu itu "Duduklah, coba kau lihat danau yang di depan itu. Sangat cantik bukan?"

Luhan mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. Menstabilkan emosinya yang becampur aduk. Luhan berbalik, dan langsung di suguhi oleh pemandangan buatan yang sangat alami. Cantik sekali.

"Iya"

Sehun menepuk sisi sebelah kirinya "Duduklah di sini, aku akan membelikanmu minum. Kau suka apa?"

"Aku suka bubbletea jika boleh meminta?"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya. Kau tunggu sebentar _ne_. Jangan kemana-mana" ucap Sehun memperingatkan. Ia seperti ayah yang menasehati anaknya sendiri.

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah "Hmm. Kau juga jangan lama-lama, aku benci sendirian"

"Iya, Lulu…." Katanya manis hingga membuat semburat rona merah samar menghiasi pipi Luhan

Luhan menghela nafas cepat ketika Sehun sudah jauh meninggalkannya. Lalu Ia menepuk dahinya gemas.

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bagaimana penyakit suka tertidurmu bisa terjadi Luhan. Bagaimana kalau Sehun merasa risih denganmu….bagaimana kau bisa membalik perasaannya kalau bertindak memalukan seperti tadi….pasti Sehun mengira kau gadis aneh sekarang…aish itu memalukan!" ucap Luhan geram.

Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Luhan siap menangis. Setan di sebelahnya pasti tertawa mengejek dengan nasib Luhan yang miris.

Lalu saat air matanya terlihat ingin menghampiri, Luhan tersentak. Ketika sebuah benda yang keras dan dingin berada di puncuk kepalanya. Dan, dalam seperkian detik matanya langsung berbinar terang.

Luhan berteriak "Bubbletea!" Ia tersenyum senang sampai ke matanya

"Hanya berjarak 500 meter dari sini. Kita beruntung, kau suka bola-bola tapioca ini?"

"Hmm, sejak kecil aku menyukainya. Tunggu! Ini rasa ta- _ro_?"

Sehun mengangguk sembari menyeruput minumannya sendiri "Hmm, ku pikir kau pasti suka taro. Apa ini salah? Maafkan aku yang tidak mengetahui kau suka rasa apa"

 _Padahal kau yang sangat tahu tentang diriku, Sehun._

"Aku suka, ini favoritku. Kau memilih pilihan yang tepat. Kau…..suka bubbletea juga?" tentu saja Luhan sangat tahu bahwa minuman ini-lah favorit mereka semenjak kecil. Ia hanya ingin memastikan…

"Syukurlah" Sehun mengangkat bahu, menerawang ke depan

"Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa ikut membeli minuman ini. Awalnya aku hanya ingin membelikan satu untukmu. Tapi….entah mengapa hatiku menginginkannya juga. Dan yang membuat ku terheran, mengapa dari semua rasa yang ada. Aku memilih coklat dan taro….padahal sebelumnya aku tidak terlalu suka rasa manis. Apa ini aneh?" melirik gadis di sebelahnya.

Luhan tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Sekarang giliran mata rusanya yang menerawang ke depan.

 _Karena ini sebagian dari kenangan kita yang kau lupakan, Sehun. Bubbletea adalah bukti nyata bahwa dulu kita pernah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Kau-lah yang memperkenalkanku akan minuman dengan bola-bola mungil itu. Kau yang membawaku masuk ke dalam rasa manisnya yang nyaman. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? haruskah aku berteriak dan mengatakan dengan wajah penuh air mata bahwa kau adalah lelaki yang kucintai? Haruskah aku bercerita segala kenangan kita? haruskah aku menceritakan malam itu? malam ketika kita saling berbagi seluruh cinta dan kasih sayang? Apa aku harus melakukannya lagi agar kau bisa mengingat segalanya? Jika itu bisa membuat semua ingatanmu kembali, aku bersedia menjadi rendah karena aku melakukannya hanya denganmu….._

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat. Ia mengambil nafas panjang beberapa kali dan membuangnya pula secara perlahan.

 _Tahan Luhan….jaga emosimu..._

Menoleh kepada Sehun, Luhan menggoyangkan bubbleteanya di udara

"Sehun….aku mau lagi. Belikan ya, aku masih haus. Kau sudah janjikan?" Ia ber _agyeo_ di depan lelaki itu.

"Itu saja belum habis Luhan"

"Pokoknya belikan lagi sekarang. Sebentar lagi ini juga akan habis dalam sekali teguk. Ayolah hun…." _Biar aku bisa menetralkan hatiku! Kau harus pergi sebentar, jika tidak mataku yang cengeng ini akan berulah lagi_ –lanjutnya dalam hati

 _Ah, si rusa merengek bayi…_

Sehun membuang nafas pasrah, Ia bangkit "Oke, tunggu di sini. Akan kubelikan lagi, satu saja kan?"

Dan, Luhan mengangguk gemas sebagai jawabannya. Matanya ikut tersenyum.

.

.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menggerutu. Sudah berapa banyak Ia menghela nafas? Luhan tipikal gadis yang mudah bosan. Ia tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama karena itu hanya membuang waktunya saja. Dan sekarang? Sudah hampir setengah jam Sehun belum kembali!

Apa lelaki itu membeli bubbletea nya di China? Pikir Luhan

Perasaannya memang sudah stabil. Ia sudah tidak lagi merasakan hawa sesak dalam paru-parunya. Luhan memang menyuruh lelaki itu pergi, tapi bukan meninggalkannya seorang diri dalam waktu lama…..Luhan jadi sedikit menyesal.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik, Luhan hanya melihat pada sekelompok angsa yang mengambang ceria di atas riak tenang air danau. Mereka berputar-putar dan menggoyangkan ekor mereka dengan lucu. Sepertinya itu sepasang angsa yang berbeda jenis kelamin. Terlihat ukuran mereka yang tidak sama, juga si angsa yang lebih besar seperti mencurahkan kasih sayangnya pada si angsa yang lebih kecil.

Astaga! Luhan merasa iri, bahkan pada angsa itu pun Luhan terlihat kalah telak dalam urusan cinta.

Angsa saja lebih romantis dari pada kisah cintaku –pikir Luhan miris

Lalu pandangannya bergulir ke sisi kanan, tepat pada sisi kosong yang tadinya di duduki oleh Sehun. Bukan bangkunya yang menarik perhatian Luhan, tapi sebuah benda persegi canggih yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas kursi.

Itu ponsel Sehun!

Luhan ragu, Ia penasaran ingin membuka ponsel lelaki itu. Setidaknya Luhan bisakan membuka galerinya? Bisa saja ia mendapati sederetan foto _namja_ itu dengan ekspresi tampan dan gayanya yang maskulin. Lalu, Luhan akan mengirimkannya diam-diam lewat SNS dan Ia akan memajang foto itu dengan jumlah banyak di kamar Apartementnya.

Demi Tuhan, Luhan ingin sekali!

Lalu saat tangan mungilnya mulai terjulur kedepan…..Luhan tersentak bukan main ketika tiba-tiba ponsel itu bergetar menyala. Seseorang menghubungi Sehun.

Luhan memincing matanya tajam, penasaran dengan nama siapa yang menghubungi lelaki _nya_ itu. Kalau dia perempuan, maka Luhan bersumpah akan menghapus segera kontaknya dan Sehun tidak perlu tahu itu.

Luhan cemburu!

Tapi….

Niatnya ingin menghapus kontak tadi terabaikan dengan telak. Luhan melirik nama yang tertera disana, dan Ia menahan nafas tanpa sadar. Dengan separuh tidak yakin…..Luhan mengangkat panggilan itu…

" _Sehun-ah…..mengapa lama sekali mengangkat telponnya? Kau sibuk, sayang?"_

"…."

" _Sehun? Kau mendengar umma tidak?"_

"Ja-Jaejoong _umma_ ….."

 _Suara ini…_

 _Di seberang sana, Jaejoong tersentak hebat "Lu-Luhan? Luhan? Itu kau sayang?!"_

"Hmm, ini Lulu. _U-umma_ apa kabar, bagaimana juga dengan _Appa_?" suara Luhan masih bergetar.

" _Luhaaan….kenapa tidak pernah menghubungi umma lagi sayang? Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Kau baik dan sehatkan sayang? Umma merindukanmu, Luhan. sungguh umma rindu sekali denganmu…..kami semua baik…._ " Jaejoong menahan tangisnya.

Tanpa sadar satu air mata lolos dari sudut mata rusa Luhan

"Lulu baik, _umma_. Lulu juga rindu sekali dengan Jaejoong _umma_ …..maafkan Lulu yang jarang menghubungi"

" _Hm, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang umma bersyukur bisa mendengarkan suaramu lagi. E-emm, Luhan…..hu-hubunganmu dengan Sehun bagaimana?" sedikit tidak yakin Jaejoong bertanya._

Luhan tersenyum kecut "Kami baik. Ya, seperti yang _umma_ tahu Sehun tidak mengingatku sama sekali. Bahkan sekarang…Ia memiliki seseorang yang disukainya dan itu bukan aku"

" _Apa?! Bagaimana bisa Sehun menyukai wanita lain disaat Ia sudah memiliki tunangannya sendiri! Luhan, umma janji akan membuat Sehun membuang perasaannya pada wanita itu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir sayang…..katakan pada umma siapa wanita bedebah itu? siapa Luhan siapa?!" desak Jaejoong geram_

"Jangan _umma_! Jangan lakukan hal itu, ini tidak akan berdampak baik dengan hubunganku dan Sehun nanti…kumohon biarlah aku saja yang membalik semuanya, percayalah. Dan gadis yang disukai Sehun adalah…."

Luhan melebarkan matanya dan menatap horor pada Sehun yang sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Dengan sigap, tanpa Jaejoong sempat bertanya Ia mematikan ponsel lelaki itu cepat. Dan, menghapus history panggilan terakhir.

 _Kuharap Sehun tidak melihatnya!_ Luhan bersikap setenang mungkin, padahal jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat.

"Hah, maafkan aku yang meninggalkanmu terlalu lama Luhan. Ternyata saat aku datang lagi kesana, tiba-tiba kedai bubbletea itu menjadi ramai dan cukup mengantri panjang"

Luhan tersenyum " _It's okey_. Tidak masalah 'kok, terimakasih kau sudah mau membelikannya satu untukku" lalu Ia mulai menyeruput cepat bubbletea-nya. Batin Luhan bernafas lega, sepertinya Sehun tidak melihatnya tadi.

.

.

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya lelah. Menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Sehun bukanlah kegiatan yang ringan. Setelah di taman itu mereka pergi mencari makan siang, dan Sehun mentraktirnya makanan Korea di Restaurant Asia cukup mewah sekitaran kota. Luhan yang meminta itu.

Awalnya lelaki itu menawarinya untuk makan siang di Restaurant Italia. Dan Luhan menatap horor pada bangunan megah dengan dinding kaca yang bersinar di depannya. Lelaki itu, Luhan tahu Ia sangat kaya. Luhan juga tahu bahwa Sehun adalah pewaris tunggal Oh Corp, perusahaan besar yang kaya akan Hotel berbintang lima tersebar luas di setiap Negara juga Apartement mewah seharga $500.000-per satu unit kamarnya. Dan, perusahaan besar itu sekarang masih di pimpin oleh Ayah lelaki itu –Oh Yunho- . Tapi, bukan berarti Sehun bisa seenaknya menghamburkan uang dengan makan di Restaurant ini yang _Dessert_ nya saja seharga $200, itu pun hanya pudding _jelly_ mungil dengan toping satu strawberry di atasnya. Sangat sedikit! Luhan pernah makan di sini, dan itu membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk makan disini lagi. Yang penting Ia pernah mencoba, pikir Luhan logis.

Mereka sempat berdebat tidak jelas hanya untuk menentukan pendapat. Sehun yang dengan kekeuhnya ingin makan di Restaurant mahal itu dan Luhan yang menolaknya telak.

"Ayolah Luhan. Aku juga yang mentraktirmu, itu tidak masalah. Katanya kau lapar"

"Aku memang, tapi bukan makan disini Sehun. Kita hanya makan siang, bukan makan malam dengan pakaian berkelas. Kau pikir bagaimana penampilan kita sekarang?" Luhan benar. Makan di Restaurant mewah bukan hanya harus siap uang banyak, tapi penampilan elegan dan memukau itu-lah prihal terpenting.

Demi Tuhan! Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos kebesaran dengan _hotpants_ , make-up tipis yang sudah menipis pula dan rambut mulai acak-acakkan. Astaga! Kalau seperti ini Luhan lebih terlihat seperti gadis pinggir jalan alih-alih seorang _Designer_ terkenal!

Dan sehun? Lelaki itu juga hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana kain hitam. Luhan tahu Sehun tampan, tapi tetap saja penampilan mereka terlalu biasa hanya untuk sekedar menyuapkan sepotong _steak_ ditemani anggur merah di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang salah? Kau masih tetap cantik. Tidak peduli dengan pakaian apa yang kau pakai Luhan. Ayolah Lu"

"Tidak. Seribukali pun kau membujukku, aku tetap tidak mau Sehun. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cari makanan Korea saja. Aku sedang ingin _Bulgogi_ sekarang" ucapnya memelas dengan gerakan lucu mengelus perut ratanya.

"Tapi-"

"Sehuuuuuuunnn…."

"Oh, oke-oke. Berhentilah memberiku tatapan bayi seperti itu, Luhan. kau membuatku tidak bisa berkutik untuk menentangmu" ucap Sehun menyerah dengan senyum kemenangan Luhan yang tecipta apik di wajah bidadarinya.

..

Gadis itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Banyak corak abstrak di sana, dengan ukuran rumit khas seniman ternama. Matanya bukan memperhatikan satu titik itu, melainkan pikirannnya yang berkelana di tempat lain. Senyum bahagia selalu terangkat, wajahnya bersinar dengan pancaran kesenangan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran indah dalam hatinya.

Tangannya terangkat, tepat memegang pada pusat kehidupannya. Yang memiliki suara detak-detak merdu beritme teratur. Itu jantungnya.

Luhan merasa sangat hangat. Kehidupannya akan berumur panjang bila setiap hari selalu ada Sehun di sampingnya. Luhan tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini. Tidak juga menaruh kenangan baru itu sebagai kenangan pertama. Karena selama Luhan masih mencintai Sehun, maka _diary_ kehidupannya tidak akan pula berganti ke buku baru. Dan, Ia juga yakin cintanya yang tulus akan berakhir bahagia. Tuhan pasti menyiapkan hari bahagia itu, untuk Luhan juga Sehun yang menjadi teman hidupnya.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong berjalan dengan langkah mondar-mandir dalam keremangan kamarnya. Matahari baru saja kembali pulang di langit cerah Seoul yang bernuansa jingga mempesona. Sejak tiba-tiba panggilannya di putus secara sepihak oleh Luhan, Jaejoong merasakan khawatir yang amat kentara dengan gadis itu. Mungkin tadi Sehun sudah kembali maka dari itu Luhan menutup panggilan mereka pikir Jaejoong.

Sudah lima kali Ia berusaha menghubungi putranya lagi. Wanita baya itu yakin, saat ini Sehun sudah kembali di apartementnya.

"Ayo Sehun angkat telponnya!" gumam Jaejoong resah

Dan di panggilan ke enam, panggilan terjawab.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa baru diangkat?!" Ia sudah tidak sabaran.

" _Baru selesai mandi, umma sayang. Ada sesuatu? Sampai lima deretan panggilan tidak terjawab pada ponselku"_

"Kau mandi atau menguras lautan?! Lama sekali"

" _Ketus sekali. Umma sedang datang bulan ya?"_

"Sehun. _Umma_ serius, ada yang ingin _umma_ tanyakan padamu"

" _Aku juga ada yang ingin ditanyakan pada umma"_

Hening beberapa saat. Jaejoong duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" nada bicaranya lebih terdengar santai

" _Umma tidak ingin bertanya lebih dulu?"_

"Tidak, kita bisa membahasnya setelah pertanyaanmu. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan hm?"

 _Sehun mengambil nafas "Ini tentang Luhan. Umma pasti tahu sesuatu tentang gadis itu kan? apa maksud dari perkataan umma waktu itu?"_

"Kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya?"

" _Hmm. Katakan umma, sesungguhnya aku sangat penasaran. Siapa Luhan sebenarnya?"_

Jaejoong merunduk "Sehun-ah sebenarnya Luhan itu adalah…..tetangga kita. Keluarganya cukup dekat dengan keluarga kita. _Umma_ sering bertemu Luhan sewaktu Ia di Seoul. Dia gadis yang baik dan cantik kan?" alih Jaejoong.

Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari kenyataan yang ada. Tidak mungkin Ia menceritakan cerita sesungguhnya kepada Sehun. Terlalu banyak fakta masa lalu yang di lupakan putranya. Karena semua itu tidak akan berdampak baik pada cidera serius yang bersarang di kepala Sehun. Luka hebat yang dialaminya bukan sembarang luka yang mudah untuk diobati. Sehun sudah melakukan lebih dari lima kali proses operasi pembongkaran kepala. Puluhan benang jahit telah mendarah daging di dalamnya. Yang mengakibatkan lelaki itu kehilangan hampir separuh memorinya. Terlebih lagi…semua kenangan manis yang menyangkut atas Luhan. Karena Sehun begitu mencintai gadis itu bahkan semenjak mereka kecil dan suara kekhawatiran Luhan-lah hal yang terakhir Sehun dengar sebelum Ia menutup matanya dan jatuh tertidur panjang.

" _Kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu Luhan sewaktu di Seoul? Umma juga tidak pernah bercerita"_

"Itu karena keluarga Luhan pindah di kawasan perumahan kita sewaktu kau sudah berada di New York, Sehun. Jelas kau tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya kan? Sudah-sudah sekarang giliran _umma_ yang bertanya padamu, _okey_ "

 _Tapi….rasanya jauh sebelum itu aku merasa sudah bertemu dengan Luhan. Gadis itu bukan orang asing….aku yakin sekali –gumam Sehun_

" _Tapi umma-"_

"Sehun, apa kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang kau sukai?" potong Jaejoong cepat. Sungguh, Ia tidak bisa berbohong kepada putranya sendiri. Jaejoong tidak ingin menceritakan lebih jauh lagi.

 _Tiba-tiba pikiran Sehun mengenai Luhan hilang begitu saja. Dengan tersenyum seorang diri Ia pun menjawab "Hmm. Dia…..gadis di kampusku. Dia cantik sekali, umma pasti akan menyukainya"_

Nada bicara Sehun terdengar sangat antusias dan bahagia. Jaejoong dapat merasakannya, wanita itu menghela nafas "Benarkah? Kau terdengar senang sekali, siapa namanya hun-ah? Boleh _umma_ tahu?"

" _Tentu saja, aku bahagia sekali. Dia itu….tipe gadis yang begitu di idamkan. Appa dan Umma pasti akan langsung menyukainya, bagaimana kalau menjadi bagian dari keluarga Oh? Terdengar sangat bagus kan?"_

"Sehun, beritahukan saja siapa nama _yeoja_ itu?!"

" _Oke sepertinya umma sudah sangat tidak sabar" Sehun terkekeh kecil_

Wanita baya itu menahan nafas, hatinya bergemuru.

" _Namanya….Byun Baekhyun"_

Apa?!

Jaejoong tersentak. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras demi menahan teriakan yang ingin keluar dari rongga pita suaranya. Dari semua gadis di London, mengapa harus Baekhyun? Mengapa harus gadis itu? Demi apa pun, Jaejoong yakin Luhan pasti sangat sedih saat mengetahui hal ini hingga Jaejoong merasa Ia ingin berlari memeluk Luhan jika Ia bisa. Jaejoong lebih menggenggam erat ponselnya dengan tangan bergetar. Batinnya mulai memberontak.

Sebisa mungkin Ia menetralkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar mencurigakan "Nama gadis yang cantik. _Umma_ tahu pilihanmu pasti akan membuat kami senang. Yasudah, _umma_ tutup dulu telponnya Hun-ah….sebentar lagi _Appa_ mu pulang kerja"

" _Hmm, sampai jumpa lagi umma. Kalian baik-baik disana, jeongmal saranghae"_

"Nado saranghae"

PIP

Telpon genggamnya Jaejoong hempas di atas nakas. Wanita baya itu langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia menangis dan meraung keras. Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan cobaan yang perih seperti ini untuk hubungan putranya dan Luhan? Apa dengan hilangnya ingatan Sehun belum cukup untuk memisahkan keduanya? Mau sampai kapan semua ini berakhir? Mau sampai kapan calon menantu kesayangannya itu akan menahan luka perihnya? Bagaimana jika Luhan menyerah dengan Sehun? Bagaimana jika takdir memisahkan mereka?

Sungguh Jaejoong tidak ingin semua spekulasi buruknya terjadi. Ia harus bertindak cepat, jika terlambat sedikit maka…mungkin Tuhan tidak akan pernah mau memberikan Sehun kesempatan keduanya. Jaejoong harus tetap mempertahankan posisi Luhan untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Oh. Bagaimana pun caranya.

.

.

* * *

Awan berarak sangat cepat di langit. Langit pagi yang kelam berganti ke langit cerah hingga kembali pada kekelaman itu pula setiap waktunya. Dedaunan hijau dan bunga-bunga yang merekah perlahan menghilang dari sumbernya. Mereka terbawa _masa_ yang kecepatan detiknya seolah di putar lebih banyak hingga tak terasa sudah enam bulan waktu itu berlalu.

Langit cerah yang berseri kini telah meninggalkan tempatnya di langit yang terbentang luas. Awan kelabu dengan gumpalan besar berbentuk rumit mulai memasuki pergantian. Dedaunan hijau itu menguning, gugur satu per satu hingga mereka akan menghilang seutuhnya. Pergi meninggalkan pohon bersama kerangka dahannya.

Hawa angin hangat memudar, hawa dingin semakin kesini semakin kentara menusuk tulang. Luhan mengeratkan _coat_ coklat madunya dengan erat. Berjengit ketika celah lehernya yang tak tertutupi dengan sempurna oleh syal di terpa angin musim gugur yang beraroma khas basah. Ia semakin mempercepat langkah kecilnya hingga sedikit berlari. Berusaha mempercepat waktu untuk sampai pada bangunan khusus yang menjulang tinggi di depan. Kantor para dosen.

Ia menenteng sebuah paper bag menggemaskan dengan motif buah cherry yang cantik. Di dalamnya ada sebuah maha karya yang selama ini selalu diusahakannya dengan susah payah hingga berperang pada batinnya sendiri. Rancangan gaun pengantin pesanan Mrs. Trisya –dosennya- sewaktu enam bulan lalu. Bersamaan juga dengan pengajuan proposalnya yang sudah selesai Ia edit sedemikian sempurna agar tidak perlu di rombak ulang lagi.

Luhan mendesah sesaat sebelum kembali menarik nafas panjang untuk menghibur hatinya sendiri agar tetap tenang. Senyum cerah tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Luhan mengetuk pintu kaca itu tiga kali dan mendorong kenop besi yang terasa dingin itu.

"Oh, selamat datang. Anda ingin bertemu _madam_ Trisya?" tanya ramah seorang _resepsionis_ , yang Luhan tahu namanya Lauren.

Bahkan di ruang khusus para dosen saja, memiliki _resepsionis_ -nya sendiri. Tak kalah seperti di hotel-hotel berbintangkan?

Luhan tersenyum mendengar suara lembut wanita itu. Lauren adalah jenis wanita Eropa yang sangat cantik dan juga polos "Iya, apa beliau ada?"

"Tentu, Anda sudah di tunggu di dalam ruangan beliau. Silahkan masuk saja . Oh, saya suka penampilan anda hari ini. Selalu cantik dan sempurna"

Luhan merona "Terimakasih, Lauren. Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi" dan Ia berjalan menuju ruangan dosen utamanya itu.

Luhan berjalan gugup.

Lalu, langsung masuk dan di sambut dengan senyum hangat dari seorang wanita Eropa yang sangat cantik dengan mata birunya yang cerah.

"Luhan, aku senang melihatmu lagi hari ini. Seolah tidak pernah bosan, bagaimana dengan rancanganmu?"

Gadis itu mengulum senyumnya dan mengambil hasil rancangannya dari paper bag "Sudah saya selesaikan, _mam_. Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Luhan gugup sembari membuka buku khususnya.

, matanya langsung bersinar cerah seperti ada pelangi di dalamnya ketika melihat karya yang di buat oleh salah satu mahasiswi kesayangannya itu. Ia berdecak penuh kekaguman dengan senyum secerah matahari pagi. Lalu, mengeluskan jemari lentiknya di sana.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau memang yang terbaik, Luhaaann. Tidak ada yang bisa merangkai ukiran rumit ini menjadi sebuah gaun pengantin yang sungguh luar biasa menakjubkannya selain engkau. Kau punya kelebihanmu sendiri yang melekat erat dalam setiap rancanganmu. Ini akan menjadi gaun pengantin baru bernilai sangat mahal, dari mana kau mendapatkan inspirasi seperti ini? Aku memang tidak salah dalam memilihmu. Karyamu selalu membuatku berjengit penuh decak kagum" wanita itu menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan erat, dan menatapnya cerah.

Luhan merasa sangat bahagia. Akhirnya perang batin yang selama ini dilakukannya tidak sia-sia. Hampir sepuluh kali Luhan mengulang demi membuat satu rancangan terakhir itu. Dan…..hasilnya sungguh diluar dugaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi Luhan. Kau memang yang terbaik, semuanya hampir setara dengan rancangan milik para senior _designer_ terkenal lainnya. Kau mendapat nilai ujian A+ dari kami, selamat sayang"

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, Ia menangis "Saya sungguh bersyukur dengan Tuhan akan semua ini, _mam_. Semua tidak akan sebagus ini jika bukan karena anda yang dengan setia mengajari saya semuanya. Ini berkat anda juga begitupun dengan dosen lainnya. Saya sungguh bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan kalian. "

menggeser kursinya dan memeluk Luhan "Tidak sayang. Ini semua berkat kerja kerasmu yang pantang menyerah. Kau hebat, sangat! Bahkan nilai sempurna pun serasa belum cukup untuk memuaskan semua karya-karyamu selama ini. Kau mengagumkan"

Luhan tersenyum haru saat Mrs. Trisya menyeka air matanya. Seketika Ia menjadi sangat rindu dengan Ibunya di Korea "Terimakasih, _mam_ "

Mrs. Trisya tersenyum hangat "Kurasa proposalmu tidak perlu di edit kembali. Aku langsung menerimanya, dan kau sudah sangat siap untuk lulus sebagai salah satu mahasiswi berprestasi di _Universitas_ ini" dan tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah sedih ketika teringat sesuatu "Dan, pasti kami semua akan merindukan kehadiranmu kembali, Luhan. Kau sungguh tidak ingin melanjutkan S2 disini, sayang?"

Dosennya itu memberikan Luhan dengan sorot mata sendu, Luhan jadi tidak enak. Namun….suatu hal menunggunya sehingga Ia pikir mungkin belum bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya di jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi.

Gadis itu tersenyum sedih dan menatap menyesal pada dosennya.

"Saya rasa belum bisa, _mam_. Ada hal yang harus saya selesaikan dan itu membuat saya belum bisa menempatkan waktu untuk melanjutkan S2 disini. Saya sangat menyesal, saya pasti juga akan sangat rindu dengan kalian semua…..terutama anda"

Mrs. Trisya tersenyum tipis dan menepuk bahu Luhan lembut "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa untuk memaksamu. Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran, gerbang kampus ini akan terbuka sangat lebar untuk menyambutmu kembali Luhan. Sekali lagi, selamat atas kerja kerasmu"

Mereka berpelukan lagi "Terimakasih, _mam_. Terimakasih banyak untuk segalanya"

.

.

"Luhan!"

Luhan menoleh ceria ketika namanya diseru dengan serentak. Mendapati kedua sahabat tersayangnya berlari menuju dirinya.

Mereka berpelukan "Astaga! Tujuh hari tidak saling bertemu membuatku rindu setengah mati padamu, Luhan. Kau dan rancanganmu itu menyembunyikan diri dari peradaban dunia yang berkembang pesat. Sudah selesai masa berkurungmu?" ucap Kyungsoo memberengut.

Wajahnya semakin menggemaskan saat pipi gembulnya di gembung lucu, membuat Luhan gemas setengah mati mencubitnya "Sudah, Kyungi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi"

"Kami rindu Lulu kami…..Jadi hannie, bagaimana? Kau berhasilkan?! menerima rancanganmu kan?! Katakan 'ya' Luhaaan…katakana 'ya'….." Baekhyun menatapnya risau, Luhan melihat kekhawatiran berlebih dalam manic _puppy_ itu.

Lalu Ia mengulum senyum menggoda hingga membuat keduanya penasaran setengah mati, dan Luhan menarik nafas dalam.

Berteriak girang dan menatap keduanya bergantian "Aku berhasil, bee! Aku berhasil, kyungi! Mrs. Trisya sangat suka dengan karyaku. Bahkan aku mendapatkan nilai terbaik! Sekarang semuanya sudah sempurna, kita bisa pulang ke Seoul dengan nilai sempurna!"

"KYAAA! _Chukkae_ , hannie!" ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Mereka berpelukan ceria sembari berputar-putar seperti dulunya pada masa kecil mereka.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan ujiannya waktu itu. Mereka sama-sama mendapat nilai A+ seperti halnya Luhan. Dan, sekarang beban mereka serasa terangkat sangat ringan saat semua rintangan itu berhasil ketiganya lewati dengan upaya susah payah dan semangat pantang menyerah demi meraih kesuksesan prestasi gemilang.

Tinggal menunggu waktu. Pergelaran wisuda mereka yang akan di adakan bulan depan.

..

"Kalian jadi ikut mengisi acara saat perayaan nanti?" kata Luhan sembari menyeruput Iced Americanonya. Ia suka coffe tapi hanya rasa ini. Karena ini yang terenak pikir Luhan.

Setelah tidak ada hal penting lagi di kampus, ketiganya memutuskan untuk pergi ke café Joy yang berada di sekitaran _universitas_ mereka. Ujian dan pengajuan skripsi sudah selesai. Jadi untuk apa lagi berlama-lama di kampuskan?

"Maksudmu perayaan malam khusus pelepasan mahasiswa itu?! Tentu saja, kami jadi ikut Lu. Bukankah kita sudah merencanakannya sejak awal? Jangan bilang kau tidak jadi ikut Luhan, jangan katakan!"

Baekhyun memincing matanya tajam, sembari mengancungkan garpu mungil di depan wajah Luhan.

"Entahlah, Baek. Setelah di pikir-pikir, aku jadi malas untuk ikut berpastisipasi pada perayaan itu. Aku kan bukan anak kesenian seperti kalian" Luhan mendesah malas dengan dagu bertopang pada tangannya. Ia mengaduk-ngaduk Iced Americanonya.

PLETAK!

"AW! Kyungi- _ya_ kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?! Ini sakiiit….." gadis itu menggerutu manja bersamaan dengan bibir ranumnya yang manyun. _Refleks_ , Luhan mengelus puncuk kepalanya yang terasa nyeri berkedut-kedut akibat sentilan manis dari jemari Kyungsoo.

"Dasar rusa cantik yang bodoh! Kenapa kau merendahkan dirimu sendiri? Bagaimana dengan kelebihan suara lembutmu juga permainan menggagumkan biolamu itu? Kau menyebutnya bukan kelebihan?! Kau mau menyianyiakan semuanya? Tidak mesti harus anak seni, Luhan. Siapa pun boleh melakukannya, termasuk KAU!" ucap gadis _owl_ itu garang dengan jari telunjuknya yang mendarat di dahi Luhan.

"Tapi aku-"

" _Andwae!_ Kau tidak boleh membatalkannya. Namamu sudah kami ajukan kepada David, jadi kau tidak bisa untuk menolak. Sudah terima saja, Xi Luhan…jangan merengek bayi seperti itu"

Luhan mendengus kesal dengan wajah tertekuk. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng melihatnya.

 _Dia itu masih seperti anak kecil. Manja sekali._

Hening sesaat hingga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling pandang, lalu mereka serentak membelalakkan mata saat keduanya teringat akan sesuatu.

"Luhan"

"Hmm"

"Hei! Lihat kemari rusa cantik, _unnie_ mu sedang berbicara"

Luhan menoleh malas "Apa, Kyungsoo _unnie?"_

"Saat perayaan nanti…..apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bukannya orangtuamu juga akan datangkan? Lalu…..bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan serius dan hati-hati. Luhan yang awalnya memasang wajah memberengut, tiba-tiba berubah sedikit cerah.

Ia tersenyum tipis "Apa lagi? Bukannya kami akan saling bertemu? Aku….juga merindukan Jongie _umma_ dan Yunnie _appa_ ….."

"Lalu Sehun? Apa semua ini tetap akan di sembunyikan sebagai mana mestinya? Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja? Demi Tuhan Luhan, kami berdua mencemaskanmu…."

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalian tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu" Ia tersenyum sebentar, setelah itu kepalanya merunduk dalam.

"Soal Sehun…..tentu semuanya masih akan di rahasiakan. Dokter bilang, cedera yang di alaminya mungkin belum 100% sembuh. Ini sudah lima tahun….tapi hunnie….be-lum bisa dikatakan sembuh total…..jika ingatannya kembali maka…" Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika suara bergetarnya membuat Ia bisu seketika. Bulir-bulir air mata yang tidak bisa ditahannya itu kembali menjadi anak sungai di pipinya.

Dengan sigap, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergerak cepat. Memeluk tubuh Luhan dan menenangkannya .

"Luhan, tolong jangan menangis….maafkan aku….maafkan aku…" Kyungsoo mencium puncuk kepala gadis itu sayang.

Mata Luhan terlihat kosong. Ia menggigil karena isak tangisnya sendiri.

"Hu-hunnie…..Ia tidak bisa mengingatku lagi….ini semua salahku….akulah penyebab kejadian itu…..hiks….aku-lah yang membuatnya-"

"Luhan hentikan! Jangan bicarakan itu lagi atau aku akan membencimu seumur hidup!" Baekhyun berteriak geram, Ia semakin rapat memeluk gadis rusa itu.

Tak bisa di pungkiri, keduanya juga ikut merasakan sakit ketika melihat Luhan terpuruk seperti ini _lagi_. Mereka sudah berteman selama belasan tahun, entah mengapa ikatan batin ketiganya begitu kuat. Hingga siapa saja diantara ketiganya merasakan kesedihan, maka semuanya akan ikut merasakan hal yang sama.

Layaknya mereka adalah saudara kembar.

Kyungsoo menyesal, seharusnya Ia tidak membahas hal ini lagi. Inilah kelemahan Luhan, Ia tidak tahan dengan rasa bersalahnya…..

Luhan merasa Ia-lah penyebab hilang ingatannya Sehun, sehingga membuat lelaki itu jatuh tertidur sangat panjang…

Luhan tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya…

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tahu, semua ini bukan kesalahan Luhan….ini sudah takdir….siapa pun tahu itu. Berkali-kali pun semua orang mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa bukan dia-lah penyebab kejadian lima tahun lalu itu, tapi Luhan tidak mendengarnya. Kepalanya terlalu keras, sehingga berkata sampai mulut berbusa pun Luhan tetap kekeuh menganggap semua ini kesalahannya.

Ini lah maksud dari luka itu….

Luka lama yang bersarang buta di hati Luhan….menggrogoti perasaannya dengan kejam layaknya sebuah tumor ganas…hingga membutakan akal sehatnya….

Sehun tidak pernah menyakitinya…. _namja_ itu selalu menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kapan pun kepada Luhan….mereka tidak pernah melewatkan satu hari pun untuk selalu berbagi kasih lewat tawa ceria dan senyum cerah…

Hingga kejadian yang tidak di inginkan terjadi dan merusak segalanya…dan mirisnya lagi Luhan menganggap bahwa Ia-lah penyebab semua kejadian itu….

..

..

"Sudah tenang?"

"Hmm, kurasa menangis sebentar membuatku lebih baik" Ia terkekeh kecil.

"Maksudmu tiga puluh menit itu sebentar? Kau jadi jelek jika menangis Luhan, matamu bengkak"

"Kaliankan sudah menenangkanku, tentu saja aku tidak akan merasa sedih lagi"

"Yah, dan aku harus mentraktirmu tiga cup ice cream greentea sebagai bentuk hadiah dari rasa bersalahku barusan. "

Lalu ketiganya tertawa bersamaan.

Café sudah sepi, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Diluar sedang hujan ringan, pertanda musim gugur telah dimulai sejak hari ini. Luhan memang menangis selama tiga puluh menit. Namun, membuat _mood_ nya kembali baik seperti sedia kala butuh waktu berjam-jam. Hingga mereka betah, duduk di café Joy dari jam 10 pagi hingga jam 5 sore. Ketiganya malas untuk beranjak, bagi mereka café ini merupakan tempat curhat paling nyaman di London. Lantai dua dengan bangku di pojok ruangan yang mengarah langsung pada pemandangan kota London adalah markas ketiganya.

Bayangkan! Berapa lama mereka berdiam diri di café itu?!

Bukan hanya membahas Luhan. Kyungsoo juga bercerita bagaimana keromantisan kisah cintanya dengan Kai. Hingga membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun memekik gemas sekaligus iri. Mungkin setelah wisuda, Kyungsoo akan langsung di lamar oleh _namja_ berkulit _eksotis_ itu.

"Ternyata Kai sangat romantis ya, kupikir Ia hanya lelaki mesum yang hoby mencuri kesempatan denganmu Kyungi-ya. Kau sangat beruntung" ucap Baekhyun. Lalu ia tersentak ketika ponsel yang berada di atas meja mereka berbunyi.

Semuanya menengok penasaran. Dan saat melihat nama siapa yang tertera disana. Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengeluarkan smirk menggoda mereka.

" _Oppa_ Yeollie hm?"

Baekhyun memerah padam, Ia meraih ponselnya "A-aku permisi" dan menjauh sedikit dari meja mereka.

Baekhyun berdehem pelan, dan menarik nafas.

"Yeobseo"

" _Baekbee, kau dimana? Oppa sudah menunggumu dari tadi"_

"Astaga! Aku lupa, _oppa_. Aku sedang bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo di café Joy. Baiklah, tunggu saja aku di parkiran _ne_."

 _Chanyeol terkekeh kecil "Kau ini selalu saja. Jangan terburu-buru, oppa tunggu ne"_

"Hmm"

PIP

Dengan sigap, Baekhyun langsung menyambar tasnya dan berpamitan kepada Luhan juga Kyungsoo.

"Aku buru-buru, aku duluan ya. Kyungi makasih untuk ice creamnya, aku mencintai kalian" Dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun, aku tidak membayarmu! Kau mau kemana?! Hei"

"Sudah, biarkan saja Kyungi- _ya_. Mungkin mereka pergi kencan. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang juga? Ini sudah sore"

Kyungsoo mendesah "Iya, kau benar. Kau ingin pulang bersamaku? Tidak membawa mobil kan?"

Luhan meringis lebar, Ia menggeleng "Tidak, aku hanya akan menjadi 'obat nyamuk' di antara kau dan Kai. Aku naik bus saja"

"Kau yakin? Diluar hujan, hannie"

"Hujan kesukaanku. _Gwenchana_ "

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah "Hm, terserah kau sajalah"

.

.

Kepala gadis itu terlihat mentoleh kesegala arah. Luhan mencari transportasi yang bisa mengantarkannya pulang dengan selamat sampai di apartementnya. Namun, kejadian di hari itu terulang lagi. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bus yang datang atau pun taxi yang kosong. Luhan menghela nafas sekali lagi, ingin kembali ke tempat duduknya di halte setelah lebih dari 30 menit kakinya di bawa untuk berdiri.

Tidak. Luhan tidak jadi duduk, jika saja ada sebuah bunyi klakson merdu yang mengentikan pergerakannya.

Dan benar kan? kejadian hari itu terulang lagi bagai kaset yang di putar ulang. Kadang Luhan bingung, bagaimana bisa Tuhan membuat waktu terasa sama di hari yang jelas berbeda dan jauh tertinggal.

Seseorang dengan kaos abu-abu polos yang di balut _coat_ dengan warna senada, juga celana pendek yang menggantung indah di tungkai panjangnya itu berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang termenung penuh keterpesonaan.

Tubuh tegap langsingnya di lindungi oleh payung bening yang menjadi penghalang agar tetes-tetes hujan tidak membasahinya.

Aura ketampanannya seolah menghipnotis waktu yang menurut Luhan berjalan sangat lambat juga mendramatis. Surai hitam legam yang sedikit basah acak-acakkan, menambah kesan _sexy_ hingga Luhan merasa tubuhnya bergetar panas.

 _Berkedip Xi Luhan….Berkedip sekarang!_

Alarm bawah sadarnya memerintah cepat, dan akhirnya Luhan bisa bernafas dengan nyaman.

"Luhan. Kau pulang sendiri lagi?"

"Kenapa kau selalu datang disaat seperti ini, Oh Sehun?"

"Entahlah. Kadang kita tidak bisa menolak takdir, ikut pulang bersamaku?" Sehun menggodanya

Gadis itu merona samar. Namun, Luhan tidak akan langsung tertunduk begitu saja seperti seorang gadis kemarin sore yang baru saja jatuh cinta.

Ia memutar matanya jengah dan memasang raut datar "Jangan menggodaku, Oh Sehun. Kau memang harus mengantarkan ku pulang. Payungkan aku ya?" ucapnya manis. Luhan berulah lagi.

"Terkadang aku bingung mengapa sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa marah denganmu Luhan. Kau sedikit menyebalkan dan cerewet, diberkatilah _agyeo_ mu itu" dan Sehun memayungi Luhan hingga membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu.

Luhan tersenyum "Pujiankah? Terimakasih"

..

Laju mobil itu berjalan dengan santai. Sehun membawanya tidak terlalu terburu-buru, karena Ia begitu menikmati waktunya bersama gadis di sampingnya itu. Alunan lagu mellow seolah menjadi prihal mengapa mereka betah berlama-lama di jalanan. Walau lalu lintas cukup padat juga hujan yang semakin deras di luar sana. Namun, Luhan sama sekali tidak menggerutu bosan. Dan, Sehun bersyukur tentang itu.

Gadis itu, seperti apa pun tingkah lakunya Sehun selalu menganggap semuanya kekanakan. Wajah yang polos, juga raut jengkel yang membuat pipi gadis itu menggembung lucu. Sehun suka apapun yang di lakukan oleh mahluk mungil cantik yang bernama Luhan.

Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya ringan saat menikmati alunan merdu itu. Sesekali Ia bersenandung ceria dan itu membuat senyum tipis Sehun tidak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya.

"Kau suka lagu barat juga?"

"Apapun. Aku menyukainya, asal itu _ballad_. Tapi tetap, lagu korea kesukaanku"

Sehun mengangguk dan fokus kembali dengan mobilnya. Jalanan mulai merenggang, lampu jalan juga sudah dinyalakan. Hari semakin sore, dan Sehun pikir Ia harus cepat mengantarkan Luhan pulang. Ah, tidak. Mereka berdua sebenarnya.

Sesungguhnya ada sebuah hal yang sejak tadi bersarang gelisah dalam benak Sehun. Ia sudah memikirkan hal itu jauh-jauh hari, dan Sehun rasa Ia butuh pertolongan Luhan lagi.

Namun, Sehun merasa tidak enak. Tapi, Ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada siapa pun selain Luhan. Dan, Sehun rasa mungkin Ia memang harus meminta pertolongan gadis rusa itu lagi.

 _Katakan saja Oh Sehun…..katakan sekarang! - batinnya_

Sehun melirik Luhan lagi, gadis itu masih setia menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lelaki itu menghela nafas dan mengangguk yakin.

Ia menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan kota London yang sunyi. Membuat gadis di sampingnya mengerenyit heran.

Luhan menghadap pada lelaki itu "Sehun, kenapa berhenti?"

Namun, hanya keheningan yang Luhan dapati. Lelaki itu bergeming, dengan kepala merunduk juga jemarinya yang sedikit terkepal erat di stang bundar itu.

Luhan merasa aneh, tiba-tiba Ia menjadi gugup. Berdua saja di dalam mobil belum lagi kondisi jalanan yang sunyi, juga keremang-remangan cahaya lampu jalan sedikit membuatnya bergelidik ngeri.

Apa yang di pikirkan lelaki itu? namun Luhan tetap berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Sehun, ada apa?" gadis itu memberanikan diri menyentuh pundak lelaki itu.

Sehun mendongak, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan _intens_ yang membuat Luhan beku seketika. Sorotnya begitu tajam juga serius. Luhan merasa _atmosfer_ di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi mencekam.

Lelaki itu bergerak. Menggapai tangan Luhan yang bertengger manis di pundaknya.

Dan, Sehun menatap Luhan lebih lekat sembari menggenggam jemari lentik itu dalam kedua tangannya.

"Ada hal yang tidak bisa ku mengerti dalam diriku sendiri. Semuanya membuatku bingung dan aku berusaha memecahkan teka-teki dari apa yang kurasakan selama ini. Perasaan ini terlalu rumit, dan setiap kali bertemu pandang denganmu…..aku merasakan getaran aneh itu. Rasa hangat dan nyaman di waktu yang bersamaan datang ketika aku selalu berada di dekatmu. Senyum yang kau berikan seolah menghipnotis segala syarafku hingga aku merasa kehilangan kendali pada diriku sendiri. Dan, setelah sekian lama aku mencari jawabannya….dengan yakin aku memantapkan perasaanku….."

Luhan kaku Ia tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa ketika mendengar semuanya…

 _Mungkinkah ini…_

"Dengan segala keyakinanku aku mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Bahwa aku….aku mencintaimu. Jauh mencintaimu lebih dari diriku sendiri..."

 _Pernyataan cinta dari Sehun untuknya….._

 _Untuk Luhan? ..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

20 NOVEMBER 2016

* * *

Annyeong Chingudeul

..

Aku udah update nih, maaf molor waktu lagi. Ada sesuatu hal yang membuat moodku jadi sedikit terganggu. Dan, bukan mudah loh ya nyelesain satu chapter itu. Aku nulis ini aja ampe seminggu lebih demi mendapatkan _feel_ yang pas.

.

Buat kalian yang enggak suka sama karakter Luhan disini. Aku selaku AUTHOR BAEKBEELU minta maaf ya. Mungkin, di antara kalian ada yang enggak terlalu suka lihat Luhan yg terus-terusan mewek dan lemah kek gitu. Tapi, sungguh aku udah nyaman sama karakter Luhan yang :

Polos, manja, tapi disisi lain dia juga lemah hati,

Di FF ini. Jadi, aku gak bakal ganti karakter dia. Ingat DLDR ya :))

..

Oh ya, makasih buat yg udah ngucapin HappyB'day nya buat Nad! Sini ku cium satu-satu sebagai hadiah :*

Makasih juga buat yang selalu setia ngasih support dan saran . Ku makin sayang kalian semuaaaa *kecupbasah*

..

Siapa yang udah gak sabar buat Chapter Flashback? Tunggu satu chapter lagi ya /plak/ .

..

Selalu tinggalkan jejak REVIEW nya sayang-sayangkuuuu

.

.

 **PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER :**

Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan kananya dan berjongkok di depannya "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" lalu di saat yang bersamaan seseorang jatuh kedalam air dingin yang membuat semua orang menoleh dengan panik.

"LUHAN!"

..

Siapkan Tissue buat Chapter depan! Oke, pa-pai…..

*sebelum di gampar readers*

.

.

SPECIAL THANKS FOR :

Latifanh | Apink464| Selenia Oh | teukiangle| xiyu1220| ramyoon | meesoo | ohjasminxiaolu | Liana1220 | Kainun Agassi | SyiSehun | Seravin509 | tctbcxx | Manggocillo | Arifahohse | Fe261 | streamtrap |Hannie222 | taneptw307 | oohsitik | ruixi1 | Sarrah243 | dreamcmtre20 | Anisaftr7 | Guest : Anggrek Hitam | Guest : Ludeer | Dark Eagle's Eye | Guest : Sarrah HunHan | Guest : Elisye Het | Guest : Nurhasanah94 | Guest : rly | deerbee ||

.

.

Gumawo Saranghaeyo

.

HHS JJANG! HHS FOREVER! WE LOVE HHS!


	7. Chapter 6

_Luhan kaku Ia tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa ketika mendengar semuanya…_

 _Mungkinkah ini…_

" _Dengan segala keyakinanku aku mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Bahwa aku….aku mencintaimu. Jauh mencintaimu lebih dari diriku sendiri..."_

 _Pernyataan cinta dari Sehun untuknya….._

 _Untuk Luhan? ..._

 _.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Designer of My Wedding Dress"**

 **.**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **present**

 **..**

 **Main Cast : SEHUN and LUHAN**

 **..**

 **Other Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, and other**

 **..**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst**

 **..**

 **Rate : T+ / M**

 **..**

 **GS for Uke**

 **..**

 **Leght : Multichapter**

 **..**

 **Warning : Typo, gak sesuai dengan EyD, Genderswith,**

 **Don't like don't Read** _ **guys**_

 **..**

 **Happy Reading!**

…

 **CHAPTER 6**

…

Kenangan manis? Siapa bilang setiap apa yang kita lakukan bersama orang yang kita cintai akan disebut sebagai kenangan manis? Luhan merasa kisahnya tidak sebagus kata itu.

Luhan memang sering menemani Sehun. Di tempat kuliah, mereka selalu bertemu dan sesekali akan bersenda gurau bersama. Luhan akan menampilkan raut wajah bahagianya juga senyum tercantiknya untuk lelaki itu. Sehun selalu menemuinya setiap lelaki itu memiliki waktu senggang pada jam kuliahnya yang sibuk. Dan menjadi kesenangan Sehun tersendiri bila Ia sudah hapal betul dimana akan menemukan Luhan, tepatnya di taman kampus yang dulu menjadi tempat kedua pertemuan mereka.

Luhan memang cantik, bahkan Sehun pernah terpesona akan aura Dewinya yang memancar. Tidak pernah ada kamus salah dalam diri Luhan selama Sehun menilainya selama ini. Gadis itu memiliki kelebihan pesonanya tersendiri.

Tapi…Sehun tidak tahu juga mengapa sampai saat ini Ia belum bisa tertarik lebih jauh kepada Luhan. Padahal gadis selalu ada untuknya. Dan Sehun tidak akan pernah bosan menghabiskan waktunya seharian bersama Luhan.

Perasaan ini…..Sehun mengetahuinya. Hanya sebatas rasa kagum juga pertemanan. Selama berbulan-bulan lamanya Sehun masih betah memperjuangkan perasaan Ia yang sesungguhnya pada Baekhyun.

Padahal Baekhyun jelas, tidak selalu mempunyai waktu luangnya bahkan hanya sekedar menemani Sehun makan siang di kafetaria kampus. Sebaliknya, Sehun kerap mencuri pandang pada gadis itu dan mendapati _Ia_ lebih sering tertawa bahagia bersama sahabatnya. Park Chanyeol.

Dan itu membuat Sehun cemburu setengah mati.

Sehun pikir, Chanyeol pasti menyukai Luhan. Bahkan mungkin sudah terlampau mencintainya. Lelaki itu juga terlihat sangat akrab dengan gadis rusa itu. Memang sudah berapa lama mereka saling menenal?

Siapa Luhan dan Baekhyun di kehidupan Chanyeol? Sungguh Ia ingin tahu.

Ia pernah merasakan getaran aneh itukan? Sehun terkadang merasakannya saat matanya berhadapan langsung dengan sorot tenang mata Luhan yang bersinar cantik. Ia juga sudah menanyakan prihal Luhan yang sebenarnya pada Ibunya. Dan, jawaban Ibunya cukup Sehun pahami. Namun…Ia sedikit merasa janggal pada jawaban itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ditutup-tutupi dan Ia tidak boleh mengetahuinya.

Dan, rasa penasarannya mungkin akan Ia pertanyakan kembali pada Ibunya di kemudian hari.

 **.**

 **.**

"Se-Sehun….a-aku…" Luhan tersenggal, Ia tidak bisa mencerna pemikirannya lebih jernih. Lidahnya kelu, sulit untuk mengungkapkan atas apa yang baru saja di dengarnya dari lelaki itu. Mata rusanya bergerak liar, mencoba mencari pandangan lain asal itu bukan dari mata kelam tajam milik Sehun yang menatapnya dalam.

Luhan tidak percaya ini?! Ya Tuhan, benarkah? Apa perasaannya akan terbalas kembali? Apa penderitaan hatinya telah berakhir? Lelaki itu juga mencintainya? Luhan berhasil membalik perasaan Sehun kembali untuknya?

Lalu ketika Luhan dengan susah payah menggali pernyataan yang pas untuk membalas ungkapan Sehun, Ia siap berkata dengan wajah terharunya juga mata yang berkaca-kaca penuh binar kebahagiaan. Luhan menemukan suaranya kembali, membuka kecil celah bibirnya hanya demi untuk mengatakan…

 _Ya, Sehun. Aku juga mencintaimu, bahkan sangat mencintaimu._

Tapi…..

Sehun menjauhinya dan terkekeh ringan di hadapan Luhan.

Apa yang lucu?

"Oh, maaf Luhan. Sepertinya aku terlalu mendalami peranku tadi. Tapi bagaimana menurutmu? Apa semuanya sudah bagus? Apa yang ku katakan tadi sudah cukup membuatmu luluh?"

"Sehun…aku juga-"

Lelaki itu menghela nafas "Ya, aku tahu kau pasti ingin mengatakan padaku bahwa apa yang ku ucapkan tadi sangat kaku dan kurang kan? Astaga aku gugup sekali. Dan, kurasa aku akan berlatih lagi nanti padamu. Kau mau membantuku?" lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya lagi. Menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata memohon.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Bukankah Sehun tadi menyatakan perasaan cinta untuk dirinya? lantas mengapa lelaki itu berkata ingin meminta bantuannya?

Jangan bilang kalau…..

Nafas Luhan tercekat, Ia bergetar.

"Sehun…maksudmu kau ingin…."

"Ya, Luhan. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun, untuk itulah aku ingin meminta bantuanmu lagi. Aku akan menyatakan segalanya pada malam perayaan itu. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama, dan saat semua orang berkumpul disana. Mereka harus melihat dan menjadi saksi nyata bahwa aku dan gadis yang kucintai akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. " Sehun tersenyum.

Hancur semua. Bagai kaca yang dihempas dengan kasar, segala angan dan perasaan Luhan pecah hingga menjadi butiran beling-beling tajam menusuk hati. Mengapa Sehun setega ini padanya? tidak taukah lelaki itu bahwa Luhan merasa sangat senang hingga Ia dirasa terbang menggapai bintang saat lelaki itu menyatakan perasaannya tadi. Dan, ketika Luhan mendengar maksud dari arti sesungguhnya pernyataan itu….Ia di hempas Sehun dengan kasar menuju tanah berbatu besar dan seluruh tubuh Luhan hancur berserakan mati disana.

Air matanya meluruh hebat, sorot mata Luhan kosong. Tubuhnya dirasa mati, kaku dan tidak bisa menggerakkan barang berkedip sekalipun. Terus dan terus air mata itu turun dengan menyedihkan dari ujung kedua mata rusanya. Ia bergetar hebat, dan Luhan terisak samar.

Sehun bingung, mengapa gadis itu tiba-tiba menangis di hadapannya. Bahkan jemari Luhan yang di genggam Sehun terasa sangat dingin dan lemas.

"Luhan…ada apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Tolong sadarkan Luhan! Siapa pun tolong bantu Ia menghirup nafas dengan benar!

"Aku ingin pulang….tolong antarkan aku pulang….."

Luhan meminta disisa suaranya yang bergetar. Ia menarik tangannya dari Sehun, dan mengalihkan wajah. Menangis dalam diam sembari melihat jendela kaca mobil yang di basahi oleh butiran hujan yang basah. Bahkan langit London pun menangis, seolah ikut bersedih atas perasaan Luhan yang hancur.

 _Haruskah aku menyerah?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mengapa Tuhan setega ini…..hiks….mengapa aku harus mengalami perasaan yang menyakitkan ini….hiks...kesalahan apa yang pernah kuperbuat Tuhan…..dosa mana yang kulakukan hingga membuat-Mu menghukum diriku seperti ini….hiks….mengapa…..sungguh Tuhan, a-aku a-aku tidak kuat menahan sakitnya…..hiks"

Ia meremas dadanya sendiri dengan kuat. Luhan meraung keras di kamar apartementnya. Setelah Sehun mengantarnya sampai pintu dengan raut wajah bingung khawatir dan penuh tanya. Luhan hanya mendiaminya dan mengatakan bahwa Ia hanya butuh istirahat. Setelah itu pintu tertutup dan Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya hingga merosot jatuh dan meringkuk.

Memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri dengan kepala merunduk dalam juga surai kecoklatannya yang berantakan, menyusutkan dirinya sekecil mungkin di lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi segala isakkan yang sedari tadi di tahannya.

Seluruh lampu mati, tidak ada cahaya sedikit pun yang menerangi apartementnya. Gelap dan seluruhnya di selimuti dengan hawa hening yang hitam. Bahkan Luhan tidak ingin menyalakan barang satu cahaya pun untuk menerangi jalannya menuju kamarnya sendiri di lantai dua.

Ia berjalan dengan lesu, kaki mungilnya bersentuhan langsung di lantai. Hawa musim gugur yang basah menyeruak penuh di apartementnya. Hanya ada kedinginan dan kegelapan disana. Dan, saat sudah sampai di kamarnya….Ia terjatuh dengan lemah di atas ranjangnya.

Luhan masih terisak, wajahnya pucat dengan mata sembab yang parah. Berkali-kali Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Masih sanggupkah Ia memperjuangkan cintanya sendiri untuk Sehun? Masih bisakah Ia menahan semua rasa sakitnya karena lelaki itu? Masih bisakah Ia bertopeng baik-baik saja di depan semua orang nanti? Haruskah Ia menyerah? Haruskah Ia merelakan Sehun untuk orang lain?

Mengingat semua itu…..Luhan jadi semakin sakit. Ia menutup matanya pedih, dan di saat bersamaan pula air matanya meluruh kembali. Ia melirik ke arah jendelanya yang terbuka cukup lebar. Tirai pink menggemaskannya di gerakkan oleh angin malam yang jahat. Lagi, hawa dingin semakin menusuk kulitnya ketika angin jahat itu juga ikut menyapa tubuhnya.

Ia bangkit. Mengulurkan tangannya menuju lemari nakas. Luhan membuka laci itu, di dalamnya ada sebuah kotak dengan warna merah yang terlilit pita manis bewarna putih di atasnya.

Ia mengambil kotak itu, dan Luhan menghapus air matanya sendiri. Setelah itu meraba permukaan kotaknya pelan dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya yang memucat. Jarinya bergerak disana, menarik tutup kotak itu hingga terbuka seutuhnya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah lembaran usang. Selembar kertas putih yang sedikit mengusut, dan sudah berumur lama sekali. Bukan cuma kertas itu, tepat di sebelahnya ada sebuah kotak kecil.

Luhan mengambil kertas itu dan merabanya dengan jemari bergetar. Menelusuri permukaannya dan semuanya masih sama. Seluruh lekuknya masih tercetak dengan jelas disana. Lalu, Ia meletakkannya kembali di tempat asalnya dan mengambil kotak kecil lainnya. Dan, di saat itulah Luhan menangis lagi. Ia teringat akan sebuah kenangan manisnya kembali dengan Sehun di masa lalu.

" **Pakai ini selalu di jemari manismu, Lu. Mungkin ini hanya sebuah cincin biasa, namun ketika semua orang melihat ini di jarimu maka mereka akan tahu bahwa kau sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Dan, mereka akan mundur dengan sendirinya untuk menarik perhatianmu. Karena apa? Karena kau sudah kumiliki. Seorang Xi Luhan hanya milik Oh Sehun. Hanya aku, Oh Sehun. Kau mengerti, sayang?" dan terakhir Luhan mendapatkan satu kecupan manis di puncuk kepalanya "Sarangahe, nae Luhan"**

Cincin platina dengan satu butiran berlian mungil di atasnya. Inilah sisa bukti dari kenangan mereka yang masih tertinggal. Luhan menyimpan baik semua yang Sehun berikan untuknya dulu. Ia memakaikan lagi cincin kecil itu di jari manis kirinya, melingkar dengan pas bahkan tanpa halangan masuk saat Luhan meletakkannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, dan mencium jari manisnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang bertaut erat. Menciumnya penuh cinta dengan mata tertutup disisa air matanya yang jatuh.

Luhan ingin menyerah…..tapi rasa cintanya kepada Sehun terlalu besar. Luhan masih punya cinta dan kasih sayangnya yang tulus untuk lelaki itu. Ia, masih belum terlambatkan? Luhan yakin Ia belum terlambat. Dengan seluruh cintanya yang hanya untuk Sehun seorang, Luhan yakin bahwa Ia belum terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Langkah tegas menggema ringan di trotoar jalan. Seseorang sedang memasang senyum menawannya di setiap langkah yang Ia ambil. Menghiraukan segala tatapan aneh atau pun pesona dari mereka yang memandang kepadanya.

Lelaki itu terlihat tampan juga casual, Ia memakai sweeter tebal berwarna putih dipasangkan oleh celana _jeans_ hitam yang menggantung sempurna di kaki jenjangnya. Rambutnya di tata sedikit rapi, dengan dahi mempesona yang menampar udara.

Langkahnya terhenti, ketika matanya melirik ke samping kiri di sebelahnya. Tepat pada sebuah toko yang memiliki kaca etalase bening berkilau cerah. Lonceng kecil di atas pintu berbunyi, ketika Ia mendorong pintunya dan masuk ke dalam.

Banyak pernak-pernik menggemaskan, juga puluhan potong baju wanita yang menggantung cantik.

Seorang pelayan wanita menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung "Em, begini nona…sebenarnya saya belum pernah sebelumnya mengunjungi toko pakaian wanita seperti ini jadi….boleh Anda carikan saya beberapa mantel bulu? Saya ingin membeli satu untuk seseorang" katanya tersenyum.

Pelayan itu tersenyum geli, mendengar penuturan lelaki itu yang jujur. Lantas Ia mengajak lelaki itu untuk mengikutinya menuju deretan pakaian musim dingin atau lebih tepatnya beberapa mantel tebal menggemaskan itu.

"Kami punya beberapa merek terkenal disini, Tuan. Apa ini untuk kekasih Anda?"

"Eh? Ya-ya untuk kekasihku. Dia suka sesuatu yang polos dan cantik, warna cerah kurasa"

Pelayan itu tersenyum lagi dan mengambil tiga mantel bulu yang lembutnya sehalus beludru itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Ini barang terbaru kami, Tuan. Di datangkan langsung dari Paris kemarin sore. Ini desain yang terbaru, terlihat casual dan polos menggemaskan secara bersamaan namun tidak meninggalkan kesan anggun dan cantik di dalamnya. Jika saya boleh memberi saran, warna pink ini sepertinya sangat cocok. Apa kekasih cantik Anda seorang gadis Asia?" tanya pelayan itu ramah. Melihat wajah lelaki tampan itu yang juga berwajah Asia, mungkin saja tebakkannya benar jika kekasih lelaki ini pun seorang gadis Asia.

Lelaki itu mengangguk dua kali dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Iya, nona benar. Kekasihku adalah gadis Asia, dan Ia penyuka warna merah muda itu. Oke, saya akan mengambil yang ini satu"

"Baiklah, Tuan. Kalau begitu saya bawa mantel ini, Anda bisa membayarnya langsung di meja kasir kami" pelayan itu berjalan lebih dulu di ikuti lelaki di belakangnya.

"Total belanjaan Anda senilai 500 dollar, Tuan. Kebetulan sekali hari ini adalah perayaan toko kami yang ke-1000 hari, kami menawarkan beberapa pernak-pernik untuk seorang gadis dan ini gratis. " pelayan itu mengambil kotak berlapis kaca dari etalase meja kasirnya.

Lelaki itu memberikan kartu Kreditnya pada kasir.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu saya memilih…"

Matanya melirik seluruh benda menggemaskan itu. Ada banyak barang memukau disana. Seperti cincin, gelang, gantungan kunci, bahkan kalung. Dan, Ia menatap berbinar pada sebuah gelang. Gelang dengan warna perak bersinar yang menyatu banyak membentuk deretan rantai-rantai kecil. Di hiasi dengan beberapa bandul mungil berbentuk bintang, bulan, dan matahari yang berjejer rapi dengan sedikit jarak di antaranya. Sangat cantik.

"Yang ini. Saya ambil yang ini" ucapnya antusias dengan wajah tampan yang cerah, mengundang senyum pelayan kasir itu merekah senang.

"Pilihan yang terbaik, Tuan. Ini bukan sebuah gelang sembarangan, semuanya mengandung arti yang berarti. Matahari mengartikan cinta yang menyala terang, bulan mengartikan ketulusan yang murni, dan bintang mengartikan kesetiaan dan kasih sayang yang lembut. Semuanya terikat menjadi satu dan cahayanya akan terus menyala selama semua perasaan itu tulus hanya diberikan untuk satu orang. Kekasih cantik Anda pasti adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung mendapatkan semua itu dari lelaki seramah Anda."

Lelaki itu tersenyum senang dan berharap di dalam hatinya.

 _Semoga saja begitu, semoga Ia yang kucintai akan terus berada selamanya di sampingku. Semoga pada malam itu, seluruh perasaan yang kupendam selama ini terbalas dengan murni oleh balasan Ia yang juga mencintaiku._

"Bisa Anda bungkus semua ini dalam satu kotak yang cantik, nona? Saya ingin menjadikannya sebagai hadiah Natal."

"Tentu. Nama siapa yang harus saya tuliskan sebagai pengirimnya, Tuan?"

"Untuk Byun Baekhyun, dari Park Chanyeol"

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan duduk di atas meja riasnya. Menyapuhkan sedikit sentuhan halus bedak padat di seluruh wajahnya, sedikit _eyeliner_ tipis juga _mascara_ yang membuat semua bulu matanya melentik cantik. Terakhir, _lipglosh_ merah muda berlabuh indah di bibir ranumnya.

Luhan tersenyum puas melihat penampilannya saat ini. Ia membiarkan rambut panjangnya bergerak bebas. Mengenakan dress selutut dengan stoking hitam membaluti kedua kaki jenjangnya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana orangtuanya akan datang. Luhan sangat senang sekali, Ia sudah sangat rindu pada mereka. Dan rencananya Luhan akan menjemput orangtuanya sendiri langsung di Bandara.

Ia mengambil tas selempang mungilnya, memakai _high heels_ putih dan keluar dari apartementnya. Sedikit bernafas lega Luhan tidak menemukan Sehun, mungkin lelaki itu sudah pergi lebih dulu ke bandara. Luhan bukannya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun, Ia hanya sedikit menghindarinya. Dan, siang ini Luhan ingin membawa mobilnya sendiri.

Beruntung sekali lalu lintas jalanan London cukup merenggang. Luhan mengemudikan _Audy_ merahnya dengan kecepatan sedang, lagu Korea selalu menemani keheningan perjalananya.

Tidak memakan waktu banyak untuk sampai di bangunan megah yang selalu penuh sesak dengan kebisingannya itu. Luhan memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya dengan rapi di lahan parkir yang luas. Ia mengambil kaca mata hitam dan meletakkan dengan anggun di hidung bangirnya. Melirik arloji mungilnya sebentar, 10 menit lagi orangtuanya sampai.

Ingatkan bagaimana pesona seorang Xi Luhan mampu membuat seluruh mata berdecak penuh kekaguman? Maka Luhan selalu mendapatkannya dimana pun telapak kaki mungilnya berpijak. Ia berjalan dengan suara ketukan tumit _high heels_ nya yang menggema tegas dan ringan. Dengan tubuh langsing berlekuk sempurna, dan bahu tegap juga wajah cantik Asia yang mendamba. Siapa yang bisa menolak aura keemasannya itu?

Tepat waktu. Ia sampai di lantai bandara yang berkeramik cantik dengan pemberitahuan langsung melalui _speaker_ , seorang wanita dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang lembut mengatakan bahwa pesawat dari Korea yang di tumpangi oleh orangtuanya baru saja _Take-off_.

Luhan mendesah pelan, Ia berdiri tak jauh dari barisan pintu kedatangan dengan penuh sesaknnya para manusia disana saling himpit-menghimpit. Luhan bosan, Ia terlihat seperti gadis bodoh jika berdiri seorang diri seperti ini . Sehun, lelaki itu sempat mengirimkannya pesan di _Kakao Talk_ untuk mengajaknya pergi bersama menuju bandara. Dan, Luhan menolaknya secara halus. Alasan yang logis karena Luhan tidak ingin pergi bersama dengan Sehun demi menghindarinya beberapa waktu. Tapi kenyataannya, andai saja Ia menerima ajakkan Sehun untuk pergi bersama. Mungkin Luhan tidak perlu repot-repot ikut menunggu di pintu kedatangan.

Luhan ingin duduk, _high heels_ nya yang setinggi 13 Centimeter itu sanggup membuat kakinya pegal. Tapi, ini waktu yang tanggung. Dan, setelahnya Luhan mendengar nama kecilnya di teriakki dengan keras.

"LULU!"

Seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik dengan senyum secerah langit sore berjalan dengan langkah sedikit berlari ke arah Luhan. Gadis rusa itu tersenyum haru, bersamaan dengan air mata kerinduannya yang turun.

"Mama! Papa!"

Mereka berpelukan haru, dan Lian –Ibunya- mencium puncuk kepala putrinya sayang beberapa kali.

"Oh, putriku yang cantik. Mama merindukanmu, sayang. Sangat rindu sekali!"

"Lulu juga Mama..Lulu juga rindu sekali dengan Mama…"

Seorang lelaki dewasa yang tampan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Dengan Papa tidak rindu, hm?"

"Papa…" Luhan menangis lagi dipelukan sang Ayah. "Tentu saja Lulu juga rindu…Lulu merindukan kalian berdua….hiks…"

"Hei, mengapa menangis sayang? Sudah, sudah hapus air matamu. Putri Papa ini terlalu cantik untuk terus menangis. Kau ini sama saja dengan Mamamu, sejak keberangkatan kami tadi pagi. Mamamu yang cerewet ini tidak pernah berhenti menangis, dan-AAW sakit sayang" Lian mendelik tajam dengan cubitan manis mendarat pas di lengan Jisung –suaminya- dan Luhan hanya terkekeh senang. Ia bahagia, akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan orangtuanya kembali.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Biar Papa yang mengemudi, oke" Jisung menggoda putrinya dan dibalas dengan tatapan sengit dari istrinya "Tentu saja harus Papa! Tidak mungkin kalau Lulukan…"

Jisung meringis lebar, dan membawa kedua koper besar mereka. Berjalan lebih dulu sedikit, di ikuti Luhan dan Ibunya yang masih saling memeluk erat karena rindu. Lalu, di saat mengambil langkah ketiga…seseorang meneriaki namanya lagi dengan lantang. Dengan nada bicara yang tersirat akan kerinduan di dalamnya.

"Luhan!"

Luhan mengenal suara itu, Ia berbalik…dan orang itu berlari lalu memeluknya erat. Seorang wanita dewasa menangis tersedu karenanya.

"Jongie _u-umma_ …" lirih Luhan. Matanya dirasa memamas tanpa sadar, dan Ia membelalak kedua mata rusanya lebar ketika pandangannya bertubrukan langsung oleh seseorang yang menatapnya dalam. Mata kelam tajam milik Sehun. Yang melihatnya dengan raut bingung juga rasa penasaran setengah mati.

 _Segitu rindunya kah Ibunya dengan Luhan?_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Butiran halus itu menghujani jalan dengan sangat cantik. Kedinginannya yang menusuk dengan nuansa putih kesuciannya menghiasi setiap jalan juga bangunan-bangunan yang menjulang tinggi. Uap putih dikeluarkan ketika seseorang menghembuskan nafasnya lewat mulut. Semua orang mulai mengenakan pakaian tebal terbaik mereka. Salju yang pertama sudah turun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, awal Desember yang manis di langit London.

Mata rusa hangat itu menerawang kesana. Ia berdiri dengan cantik seorang diri, di temani secangkir coklat panas yang setia memanjakan indra pengecapnya sejak lima menit yang lalu. Tidak ada yang menarik selain melihat bulir-bulir putih cantik itu turun dengan lambat. Menumpuk di bawah sana, hingga semakin lama akan semakin banyak dan menghalau jalanan.

Apa yang di pikirkan olehnya?

Entahlah, banyak pikiran yang berkecabang di dalam benaknya saat ini. Sebentar lagi hari itu akan datang, hari dimana semua orang akan berpesta bahagia bersama orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Malam Natal yang indah dengan segala kerlap-kerlip cahaya menenangkan sepanjang hari. Mengantarkan doa-doa suci penuh syukur kepada Tuhan atas semua kebaikan yang telah diberikan-Nya sepanjang waktu.

Tapi, untuk tahun ini benarkah kebahagian itu akan di rasakannya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang? Meskipun ada kedua orangtuanya yang menemani, sungguhkah bahagia itu akan terasa hangat? Bagaimana dengan sisi kosong yang sampai saat ini masih bersarang diam di dalam hatinya? Apakah malam Natal tahun ini masih akan terasa hampa seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya? Atau justru akan lebih menyakitkan?

Luhan mengangkat kelima jari tangan kanannya. Merapatkan semua itu menjadi satu telapak tangan yang lembab dan menyentuh jendela dingin berkabut itu. Dingin dari salju di luar sana seolah menyalurkan kenyamanan tersendiri di hati Luhan, mengantarkan gadis itu kembali kepada kenangan manis kecil _mereka_ yang bahagia. Membuat boneka salju dengan Luhan kecil yang dulunya percaya akan mitos bahwa boneka yang Ia buat akan hidup jika Ia membuatnya dengan kasih sayang. Dan, Sehun kecil berkata bahwa semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi lalu berakhir dengan Luhan yang menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan Sehun. Setiap Luhan menangis, maka ada Sehun yang menenangkannya dalam rengkuhan hangat. Setiap Luhan tertawa, maka Sehun selalu menjadi penyebab utama tawa bahagianya. Setiap Luhan jenuh, maka Sehun akan membawanya pada suatu hal yang menyenangkan. Setiap detik, jam, hari, bulan, tahun, dan semua waktu yang berputar-putar dalam kehidupan Luhan maka selalu ada Sehun yang setia berada di sampingnya.

Dan Luhan merindukan masa itu kembali. Luhan amat merindukan Sehun. Kapan _Sehunnya_ pulang? Kapan _Sehunnya_ kembali memeluknya hangat? Kapan _Sehunnya_ datang untuk meraih jemarinya dan membawanya pada masa-masa yang penuh kebahagiaan lagi? Kapan? Kapan _Sehunnya_ yang begitu mencintai dan menyayanginya akan kembali padanya…..pada Luhan?

Tangan Luhan bergetar, Ia menaruh cangkir coklat hangatnya di atas nakas sebelum cangkir itu pecah di saat pertahanan Luhan akan meruntuh. Kali ini dua, kesepuluh jarinya menyentuh jendela yang semakin membeku karena dingin. Bahkan kamarnya sendiri terasa sangat dingin karena Luhan tidak menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Ia hanya memakai piyama tipis transparan, dengan kaki telanjang menyentuh langsung dengan lantai. Dengan rambut kecoklatannya yang terurai seluruhnya kebelakang. Luhan suka kesendiriannya, kedua orangtuanya memilih tinggal di kamar suite Hotel berbintang yang di pesankan langsung oleh sahabat baik mereka. Orangtua Sehun.

Kesendirian yang tenang, membuat Ia nyaman menikmati waktu kerinduan sepihaknya pada Sehun. Rindu yang tidak bisa Luhan salurkan langsung pada lelaki itu.

Dalam suara yang bergetar menahan tangis. Ia selalu mengucapkan kedua kalimat ini sepanjang malam. Berharap Tuhan tidak pernah bosan mendengar semua harapannya.

"Kapan Sehunku pulang? Aku sangat merindukannya….."

..

..

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang memikirkan kegalauannya yang seolah tak akan pernah habis. Seorang lelaki tampan yang terkenal dengan senyuman manisnya yang mempesona sedang tidak sabar menantikan malam itu. Malam Natal yang sudah sangat lama Ia nantikan. Bukan hanya perayaan penuh cinta yang di nantikannya, melainkan jemari hangatnya yang sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menggenggam tangan gadis yang di cintainya.

Chanyeol, Ia terus memperhatikan kotak hadiahnya dengan penuh binar bahagia yang memancar terang dalam sorot matanya. Senyumnya menempel dengan apik dari kedua belah bibir _kissable_ miliknya yang terangkat.

Sudah jauh hari Chanyeol memikirkan ini, sesuatu yang menghantuinya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Segala perasaan tulusnya yang Ia jaga dengan sepenuh hati untuk seorang gadis yang selalu menemaninya sepanjang hari. Yang menciptakan gelenyar hangat, detak ribut jantung yang menyenangkan, juga decak tawa dan senyum bahagianya.

Mungkin ada dari mereka yang melihat segalanya merasa salah paham. Chanyeol memang tidak membeda-bedakan kedua gadis yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Ia menyayangi Luhan, karena gadis rusa itu sudah Ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri meski dahulu Chanyeol sempat tertarik padanya jauh sebelum seorang gadis lagi datang ke kehidupannya.

Namun, tidak tahu kah kalian bahwa bukan Luhan yang Chanyeol inginkan untuk kebahagian lahir batinnya sendiri?

Ia menemukan cintanya sendiri. Seseorang yang begitu _special_ dalam kehidupannya. Seseorang yang sungguh berarti untuknya. Dan Ia ingin gadis itu yang menjadi sosok pendamping di kehidupannya di masa mendatang.

Seluruh cinta, kasih sayang, kehangatan, ketulusan, kesetiaan, kemurnian, kesucian, atau segala perasaan yang murni Ia miliki, Chanyeol hanya ingin memberikannya pada satu orang gadis.

Yah, Dia sang gadis bermata _puppy_ yang cantik. Byun Baekhyun.

Kapan Baekhyun pernah meninggalkan pikiran Chanyeol? Jawabannya tidak pernah. Setiap waktu Chanyeol selalu memikirkannya. Ia akan menyempatkan segala waktu senggangnya hanya untuk bersama gadis itu. Chanyeol mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Sudah terlampau lama perasaan itu berada dalam jiwanya.

Tapi mengapa Chanyeol belum juga mengungkapkan segalanya? Ia hanya ingin menunggu waktu yang tepat. Ia sudah mempertimbangkan ini jauh-jauh hari. Tepat di malam Natal nanti, Chanyeol akan mengungkapkan segala perasaan tulusnya.

Mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa Ia sangat mencintainya. Mengatakan cinta itu dengan semua orang yang hadir akan menjadi saksi nyata pernyataan cintanya. Berlutut bak 'pangeran pada pemaisurinya' di hadapan Baekhyun dengan sebuket bunga mawar putih juga kado _special_ yang telah di siapkannya itu.

"Tidak akan lama lagi, bee. Bersabarlah dengan perasaanmu, yakinkan aku bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Aku akan menjemputmu dalam pelukan hangatku seutuhnya. Menggenggam jemarimu dan menghantarkanmu pada kebahagian yang telah kujanjikan hanya untukmu. Tunggu aku bee, tunggu _oppa_ mu ini. Tunggu aku di malam perayaan Natal itu. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Park Baekhyun. "

.

.

* * *

Semua persiapan telah selesai di laksanakan. Akhirnya, perayaan hari terpenting yang tunggu-tunggu telah datang. Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi tingkat akhir menyambut hari bahagia mereka ini dengan tangis haru penuh keberhasilan. Melepaskan beban mereka selama kurun waktu tiga tahun lebihnya terangkat dengan sempurna. Mendapat gelar sarjana yang berprestasi juga nilai-nilai tinggi yang sangat di apresiasi dengan baik oleh pihak keluarga mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat sayang. Akhirnya, kerja kerasmu berbuah hasil yang sangat menakjubkan. Mama dan Papa bangga sekali pada Lulu. Putri kesayangan kami satu-satunya" Lian dan Jisung memeluk putrinya itu dengan sayang. Memberikan kecupan ringan di puncuk kepalanya sembari tersenyum haru penuh kebahagiaan.

"Ini semua juga berkat doa-doa Mama dan Papa selama ini untuk keberhasilan Lulu. Lulu lebih sayang kalian"

"Setelah ini kau yang harus mengembangkan usaha keluarga kita di bidang _fashion_ , sayang. Hadiah besar sudah menantikanmu di Seoul" Lian tersenyum penuh arti kepada Luhan dan menggenggam jemari putrinya itu erat "Dan….kau juga bisa mengembangkan bakatmu yang lain sayang"

Luhan mengerenyit dalam dan menatap Ibunya itu penasaran.

"Maksud Mama?"

Lian melirik sebentar kepada suaminya, seolah menanyakan keputusan akhir dari suatu hal yang selama ini mereka berdua pertimbangkan untuk masa depan Luhan. Dan itu membuat Luhan semakin penasaran, ketika Ayahnya mengangguk di iringi dengan senyuman tampannya.

"Begini, sayang. Mama tahu kau memang sangat pandai dalam merancang sebuah gaun, tapi…..Mama juga ingin kau mewujudkan cita-cita awalmu, Luhan. Hal kecil yang begitu kau sukai, hal kecil yang memang mencerminkan dirimu yang sesungguhnya, hal kecil yang sangat kau inginkan tercapai. Jauh sebelum kau memilih untuk mengambil jurusan perancang. Kau tahu apa maksud Mama kan?"

Yah, Luhan sangat tahu. Bagaimana Ia bisa melupakan cita-cita kecilnya yang begitu Ia sayangi. Suatu hal yang benar-benar menggambarkan bagaimana kepribadiannya. Keinginan yang sangat Ia sayangi sampai saat ini.

Dan bagaimana mungkin Ia melupakan keinginan kecilnya itu?

Tapi…..ini sudah takdirnya. Ia sudah terlanjur memilih, dan mungkin untuk menyesal pun semua itu percuma. Karena Luhan tidak pernah menyesalkan segalanya, baginya cita-cita kecil orang yang di cintainya…..lebih berarti dari pada cita-citanya sendiri.

"Menjadi _Violinist_ memang cita-citaku, Ma. Tapi….menjadi seorang _Designer_ itulah yang kuinginkan sekarang. Kalian sendiri tahu mengapa aku memilih semua ini. Walaupun aku ingin sekali mewujudkan impianku itu. Namun, sebenarnya aku sudah nyaman dengan duniaku yang sekarang. Aku menyukainya" kata Luhan dengan senyum tipisnya yang menyakinkan. Berharap agar orangtuanya menghilangkan kerisauan yang mereka pikirkan untuk dirinya. Tidak, Luhan tidak suka membuat orang lain khawatir karenanya. Terutama Ayah dan Ibunya sendiri.

Jisung menggeleng pelan, kali ini Ia yang angkat bicara menggantikan Lian. Tangannya ia daratkan di bahu sempit putrinya dan meremasnya lembut. Memberi tatapan hangat yang sarat akan keyakinan. Bukan keraguan.

"Tidak, sayang. Kau bisa melakukannya, kau bisa mewujudkan impian kecilmu. Setelah kita kembali ke Seoul, kau akan tahu nanti. Kami sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang _special_ untuk putri kami seorang. Jadi, Luhan…..ikutlah bersama Papa dan Mama pulang ke Seoul minggu depan. Semuanya merindukanmu sayang"

Luhan tersenyum haru, matanya memanas hingga berkaca-kaca. Ia memeluk sayang Ayahnya "Benarkah, Papa? Ada kejutan untuk Lulu?"

"Iya, sayang. Makanya ikutlah pulang bersama kami, hm. Kau mau kan?"

Luhan mengangguk dua kali dalam pelukan hangat Ayahnya "Tentu. Jika tidak ada hal lagi yang menjadi alasanku untuk berada di London. Aku akan ikut pulang, bersama kalian"

Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Tersenyum lagi, setelah melirik arloji kesayangannya sebentar.

"Sudah pukul tiga sore. Papa ada pertemuan bisnis nanti malam kan? Bukannya kalian harusnya bersiap-siap?"

Jisung mendesah pelan "Iya, kau benar. Pertemuan bisnis penting yang menjadi alasan kedua kami ke London. Selain untuk menghadiri wisudamu sayang. "

"Umm, padahal Mama masih ingin menemani Lulu disini. Tapi pertemuan itu juga menghadirkan nyonya-nyonya besar lainnya. Ah, andai saja aku bukan nyonya besar keluarga Kim" kata Lian dengan wajah polosnya dan menggerutu kecil.

 _Wajah polos yang juga di turunkan langsung kepada Luhan_

"Jadi….Mama menyesal menjadi nyonya besar keluarga Kim?" ucap Jisung datar dengan nada ketus yang dibuat-buat.

Sang istri tersenyum manis, menggandeng tangan suaminya mesra.

"Tidak, Mama tidak bilang begitu. Mama sayang Papa tapi…..lebih sayang kepada Luhan"

Luhan tertawa kecil. Ia sudah biasa menikmati cerita-cerita Ayah dan Ibunya ini. Kadang Luhan berpikir, mungkin untuk itulah Ayahnya bisa sangat jatuh cinta pada Ibunya. Sudah berumur hampir kepala empat, tapi masih sering bersikap polos dan manja. Mungkin ini alasannya, Luhan di takdirkan memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Ibunya.

"Baiklah, terserah apa kata Mamamu ini saja Luhan. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ya sayang. Jangan terlalu larut pulang, atau nanti Papa sendiri yang akan menjemputmu. _Arraseo_?"

"Sepertinya Lulu kita lebih suka merayakan malam Natal bersama teman-temannya dari pada kita berdua kan, _yeobo_? Ingat Luhan, seluruh waktumu besok untuk Mama dan Papa. Jangan pulang terlalu larut, sayang"

"Iya, Iya. Lulu janji, jika semuanya sudah selesai Lulu akan langsung pulang"

 **.**

 **.**

Salah satu hotel termewah di London City. Telah di sulap selama kurun waktu kurang dari satu minggu menjadi sebuah tempat yang sangat istimewah dan menakjubkan dengan taburan-taburan cahaya lampu yang menyala terang. Sebuah _ballroom_ luas dengan fasilitas kolam renang _indoor_ yang berada pada ketinggian 183 meter di atas permukaan laut, atap hingga dinding luarnya di lapisi oleh kaca bening yang sangat tebal dan mengarah langsung pada kota malam London yang penuh keindahan hamparan salju.

Warna keemasan yang mewah ada dimana-mana. Menyeruak penuh hingga mendominasi hampir seluruh sisi _ballroom_ itu. Bukan hanya hiasan berupa satu panggung megah yang berdiri kokoh dengan tirai merahnya yang menakjubkan. Ada pula meja-meja bundar dengan kursi yang mengelilinginya, lalu di hiasi lilin-lilin kecil romantis dengan mawar merah dalam satu vas bunga kaca yang tinggi.

Banyaknya balon putih di padukan dengan balon berwarna emas yang kental, berdiri dengan satu tiang ramping dan pita pink menggemaskan yang melilit apik setiap sisinya. Menghiasi sekeliling kolam renang _indoor_ itu, membuat segalanya semakin terlihat cantik.

Satu poin penting yang memperindah semuanya. Ada satu pohon cemara dengan ukuran cukup besar yang di hiasi oleh banyaknya pernak-pernik khas Natal. Perpaduan warna dedaunan yang hijau pekat di sempurnakan pula oleh beberapa lampu-lampu mungil yang dililitkan sedemikian indah hingga ke puncuk pohon dengan satu bintang kojora bersinar terang di atasnya.

Semua tamu yang di undang sebagian besar telah hadir, mereka datang secara bebas tanpa di dampingi oleh keluarga seperti perayaan wisuda tadi pagi. Para wanita mengenakan gaun malam terbaik mereka dengan juntaian kain bagian bawahnya yang merekah indah menyentuh lantai. Sedangkan para lelaki mengenakan stelan rapi jas formal dengan warna hitam-putih dan dasi bermotif yang mencekik kerah kemejanya dengan cara yang menakjubkan.

Seorang gadis membuka kelopak mawar matanya ketika kaki jenjangnya baru saja menapak pada _red carpet_ yang memang sengaja di bentang sepanjang lantai _ballroom_. Menghela nafas ringan untuk menghibur hatinya sendiri agar lebih terlihat santai. Di angkatnya sisi kedua gaun putihnya itu ketika Ia mulai melangkah. Mengeluarkan suara ketukan imut dari _stilletto_ putih mungilnya, senyumnya terukir dengan cantik di wajah bidadarinya sepanjang Ia berjalan dan berpapasan dengan segala mata yang memandangnya penuh decak kekaguman. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu memberikan mantel putih berbulunya kepada salah satu pelayan Hotel wanita yang menghampirinya dan menawarkan diri untuk menyimpan mantel musim dingin miliknya ketika Ia sudah masuk ke dalam setelah melewati pintu utama _ballroom_.

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah anggun dan ringan. Gaun yang melekat erat dalam lekuk tubuh mulusnya sangat menarik perhatian semua orang. Gaun putih tanpa lengan yang memiliki bawahan mekar menyentuh lantai. Atasan yang mengetat erat dengan belahan dada rendah mengekspos terang-terangan payudara cantiknya yang terkatup rapat dengan sempurna. Rambutnya di cepol rapi dengan hiasan jepit mutiara di sisi sebelah kanan berbentuk kerang. Kulit putih keemasannya memancarkan cahaya tak kasat mata yang seolah bersinar ketika seluruh tubuhnya berada di bawah cahaya lampu Hotel yang berpijar terang.

"Gaun yang sangat cantik, hannie. Kau datang sendiri? Tidak bersama Sehun?"

Tanya Kyungsoo ketika melihat salah satu sahabat tercintanya itu baru saja sampai di _table_ yang memang sudah di sediakan untuk mereka. Seperti acara pentas seni waktu itu di Kampus.

"Tidak Kyungi, aku tidak pulang ke apartement. Aku langsung menuju butik milik salah satu kolega orangtuaku ketika selesai dengan acara wisuda kita tadi. Ibuku yang menyiapkan gaun ini. Cantikkah? Oh, dimana Baekhyun kita?" kata Luhan dengan gelengan kepala yang ringan. Mengalihkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo mengenai Sehun.

"Kau selalu cantik, hannie. Baekhyun? Entahlah katanya dia masih berkutat dengan _eyeliner_ nya itu. Yah, kau tahu sendiri seberapa berharganya lekukan garis _eyeliner_ di mata _puppy_ nya."

"Oh, lalu dimana Kai? Mengapa kau di tinggal seorang diri di sini?" kata Luhan tidak suka. Tega sekali lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu meninggalkan bidadari mungil seperti Kyungsoo seorang diri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lu. Kai sedang bersama Chanyeol _oppa_. Katanya akan ada kejutan malam ini. Sepertinya Chanyeol _oppa_ ingin mengutarakan perasaannya dengan Baekhyun! Aku punya firasat itu Lu, kuat sekali." Kata Kyungsoo dengan penuh antusias.

Sedangkan Luhan? Seketika Ia menjadi sangat bahagia namun ada sedikit kerisauan di dalam hatinya. Kabar baik kah ini? Jika Chanyeol akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun lantas bagaimana dengan Sehun yang akan melakukan hal yang sama pada malam ini? Luhan tahu Baekhyun pasti akan memilih Chanyeol tanpa keraguan, tapi itu jika Chanyeol lebih dulu menyatakan perasannya. Dan…bagaimana jika Sehun yang lebih dulu bertindak? Sungguh ini semua bukan sepenuhnya pertanda baik. Bila Kyungsoo mempunyai firasat kuat akan Chanyeol, namun Luhan sendiri memiliki firasat yang buruk terhadap Sehun bahkan untuk hatinya sendiri.

Ia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga saja Chanyeol lebih dulu bertindak dan menjemput kebahagian untuk Baekhyun bahkan untuk Luhan sendiri. Sebelum Sehun menghancurkan segalanya…

"Benarkah? Akhirnya, semoga saja ini pertanda baik Kyungi. Semoga ini kabar bahagia untuk keduanya"

"Hmm, oh ya hannie. Kau….jadi akan memberikan lagu itu di penghujung acara nanti?"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti "Iya, aku akan menyanyikan lagu itu _untuknya_. Kalian akan bersamaku kan?"

"Tentu, sayang tentu. Aku dan Kyungi sudah mempersiapkan diri untukmu sepenuhnya malam ini. Semoga berhasil, hannie" bukan Kyungsoo, itu jawaban Baekhyun ketika Ia tiba-tiba sudah berada di tengah keduanya. Kyungsoo menatap horor pada Baekhyun yang dengan polosnya duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu? Apa _eyeliner_ ku kurang cantik?"

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini bee? Kapan kau datang?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya "Hmm, baru saja. Aku mendengar bahwa Kyungi menanyakan apa hannie jadi membawakan lagu itu atau tidak nanti. Atau jangan-jangan….kalian tadi membicarakanku ya selama aku belum datang?" matanya memincing tajam melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling pandang, mereka kompak menghela nafas lega.

Luhan tersenyum "Tidak, _eyeliner_ mu tetap memukau seperti biasanya bee. " lalu mereka larut dalam perbincangan hangat yang selalu penuh akan tawa juga candaan. Hingga sampai acara di mulai, Kai ikut bergabung bersama ketiganya. Sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol belum terlihat.

" _Chagi_ , maafkan aku yang lama meninggalkanmu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? tidak ada _namja_ lain yang menggodamu kan?" ucap Kai perhatian hingga mengundang senyum dan semburat merah menggemaskan di wajah Kyungsoo sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya memutar mata jengah.

"Kai kenapa kau datang sendiri? Dimana Chanyeol _oppa_?"

Kai mengerling mata menggoda "Kenapa Baek? Kau rindu dengan Chanyeol _hyung_? Sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya hm? Tenang _hyung_ ku itu tetap tampan 'kok , dan tidak ada _yeoja_ lain yang akan menjadi sainganmu Baek"

"Yak! Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak! A-aku hanya-" gadis _puppy_ itu menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah. Merunduk sedikit dengan wajah memerah malu.

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Kai keras, dan memberikan tatapan tajamnya yang seolah mengatakan 'berhentilah menggoda Baekhyun!' dan kekasih _tan_ nya itu hanya meringis lebar.

Sudah hampir 2 jam acara berjalan dengan lancar. Mungkin sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi waktunya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan yang akan tampil. Karena mereka memang khusus, meminta di urutan terakhir sekaligus sebagai penutup acara. Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak ada bedanya, mereka sibuk dengan pandangan masing-masing yang menatap ke segala arah guna mencari seseorang yang di tunggu.

Chanyeol belum terlihat, sama hal nya seperti Sehun yang tidak muncul. Apa kedua _namja_ itu sedang bersama?

Kyungsoo ikut mengerenyit bingung. Wajah kedua sahabatnya kelihatan sekali seperti tidak tenang dan selalu tertangkap basah menengok ke arah pintu _ballroom_ yang terbuka, semua hadirin telah datang. Hanya tinggal kedua lelaki tampan itu yang belum muncul.

Kyungsoo berbisik kepada kekasihnya "Kai dimana Chanyeol _oppa_? Katamu akan ada kejutan? Kau tidak membohongiku kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong. Tadi saat aku bertemu Chanyeol _hyung_ , Ia seperti sangat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Lalu aku menguping sedikit pembicarannya, dia seperti menghubungi seseorang untuk memesan sebuket bunga besar. Dan melihat Ia yang juga membawa sebuah kotak cantik, aku yakin sekali kalau kejutan _hyung_ kali ini ingin menjelaskan segala perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Karena sejak beberapa hari belakangan, Chanyeol _hyung_ itu tiada henti-hentinya bercerita tentang Baekhyun kepadaku." Bisiknya pula . Beruntung Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Luhan tampil malam ini karena Sehun-lah alasannya. Tapi jika lelaki itu tidak datang, bagaimana dengan perasaan Luhan? aku mendadak merasakan hawa yang tidak baik Kai."

Dan, setelahnya tepukan riuh mengantarkan mereka pada kesadaran masing-masing. Bersamaan dengan itu, seseorang berjalan dengan langkah yang menggema tegas. Semua perhatian teralihkan kepadanya yang baru saja masuk dari pintu utama. Decak kagum tanpa sadar berkumandang samar-samar. Pesona seseorang memang selalu jadi pusat perhatian.

Oh Sehun. Ia melangkah tegap di atas _red carpet_ seperti seorang model professional. Aura ketampanannya yang maskulin dan dingin mengguar dengan cara yang menakjubkan. Ia mengenakan stelan formal serba putih dengan rambut hitamnya yang di cat _dark brown_ di tata rapi ke atas hingga menampakkan dahi putihnya yang mempesona. Raut datar dengan rahang tegas juga sorot mata kelam yang menusuk tajam, Ia seperti Dewa penuh gairah panas berjalan yang hidup di dunia.

Tanpa sadar Luhan menjadi gugup bukan kepalang. Tangannya bergetar hingga Ia harus mencengkam erat kursi yang menjadi sandarannya. Nafasnya di rasa tercekat, Luhan menegang. Perasaan semakin bercampur tidak karuan dalam hatinya, jika tadi Luhan berharap Sehun datang….sekarang Ia malah berharap Sehun pergi dari pandangannya. Melihat penampilan lelaki itu yang sangat jauh berbeda dari biasanya, dengan raut misterius yang menyimpan teka-teki rumit dalam matanya. Luhan penasaran, apa benar lelaki itu akan melakukan _misi_ nya malam ini?

Dan panggilan dari MC yang menyeruhkan namanya dan kedua sahabatnya, Luhan berdiri dengan cepat sebelum Sehun sampai di tempat duduknya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, merapikan lekuk gaunnya yang terlihat sedikit mengusut walau kenyataannya gaun putih itu tidak ada kerutan menyebalkan di sana. Ini hanya cara Luhan untuk menghalau sedikit kerisauannya.

Mereka berjalan bersamaan, Luhan dengan gaun putihnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kompak mengenakan gaun hitam mereka yang beraura menggoda.

"Hannie semangat, kau pasti bisa. Kami akan membantumu" gumam Baekhyun sebelum Ia duduk di kursi depan pianonya. Kyungsoo memeluknya sekilas, dan tersenyum.

Luhan mengangguk dan balas tersenyum sekilas. Ia melangkah lagi dua langkah, memposisikan dirinya di depan mic yang berdiri tinggi sampai sebatas dagunya. Luhan mengambil mic itu pelan, Ia menerawang mata rusanya ke depan. Seluruh cahaya berpusat kepadanya, menyinarinya dengan terang dan membuat semuanya bergeming tenang. Kulit putih keemasannya mengeluarkan cahaya-cahaya kecil yang manis, aura cantik yang polos dan kelembutan yang hangat memancar dari tubuhnya. Ia terlihat seperti Dewi kedamaian yang siap menyanyikan lagu-lagu suci menenangkan umat.

Detingan dari tuts-tuts piano yang di ketuk handal oleh jemari lentik Baekhyun mulai terdengar. Selanjutnya di iringi dengan petikkan merdu dari harpa milik Kyungsoo. Segala alunan merdu itu menyatu membentuk suatu gabungan nada-nada yang menakjubkan.

Luhan menarik nafas menenangkan dan mulai memposisikan dirinya. Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah semua alunan merdu itu semakin terdengar indah dan di sempurnakan oleh suara kelembutan Luhan yang mendamba.

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Collors and prom-misses_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _._

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer …_

 _._

Mata itu, Ia memang menerawang ke depan. Namun, sesungguhnya hanya satu titik yang setia merajai dalam pupilnya. Hanya satu orang, yang duduk dengan gagah menghadap ke arahnya.

.

 _*I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more*_

 _._

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _._

 _What standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer …_

 _._

Seluruh emosinya Ia penuhkan dalam sejuta alunan nada. Menceritakan segala kenangan yang berlalu dengan manis dan masih melekat erat dalam memorinya. Mengatakan lewat arti sesungguhnya bahwa cintanya tidak pernah mati, meskipun seseorang yang Ia cintai tidak pernah menyadari lagi keberadannya.

.

 _*I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more…_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more … *_

 _._

 _One step closer …_

 _One step closer …_

.

Matanya memanas, sebanyak apapun Ia berkedip maka pandangannya tidak pernah teralihkan pada satu titik itu. Ia terus melihat kesana, ke dalam mata seseorang yang balas menatapnya _intens_ dan Ia berusaha menyampaikan segala isi hatinya yang penuh cinta lewat pandangan sendu yang sarat akan kerinduan mendalam. Lalu, ketika matanya kembali berkedip….seluruh air mata itu runtuh menuruni pipi tingginya yang bersinar.

.

 _*I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more.._

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more … ***_

 _._

Ia menghentikan suaranya ketika nyanyian itu telah selesai. Air matanya turun begitu saja, membasahi mata rusanya dan turun hingga jatuh melewati dagunya. Tangis penuh arti tanpa isakkan dan tubuh gemetar sama sekali. Tangis yang tenang.

Terakhir, permainan lagu selesai dengan alunan tuts-tuts piano Baekhyun sebagai penutup. Menghentikan segalanya, dan Ia berjalan mundur meninggalkan panggung.

.

.

 _Mengapa aku gemetar ketika Ia hanya melihatku? mengapa aku merasakan sakit saat tatapan sendunya jatuh dalam mataku? Mengapa aku tanpa sadar ikut menangis ketika Ia menangis di depanku? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan hatiku? Mengapa mendadak jadi gelisah seperti ini?_

"Sehun, kau menangis?" kata Kai menepuk bahu lelaki itu pelan.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, dan dengan sigap mengambil tissue yang di sediakan di atas meja. Ia tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, Kai. Aku hanya merasa terkagum sekali dengan penampilan ketiga wanita cantik itu. Mereka benar-benar hebat, aku tidak tahu jika Luhan punya suara yang sangat menakjubkan. Aku rasa tersihir"

Sehun sendiri bingung dengan dirinya. Mengapa Ia tiba-tiba menangis? Segala bentuk pertanyaan masuk memenuhi kepalanya. Tapi Sehun berusaha keras mengeyahkan pemikiran itu. Karena sekarang perhatiannya lebih teralih kepada seorang malaikat cantik yang melangkah menuju dirinya. Yah, gadis yang ingin Ia nyatakan cinta malam ini. Gadisnya, Byun Baekhyun.

Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memasang senyum tampan terbaiknya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Baek. Permainan piano yang sangat mengagumkan. Kau indah" Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas, menggumamkan kata terimakasih yang ringkas dan duduk di tempatnya. Ia masih tidak bisa fokus, bahkan setelah Ia tampil…seseorang yang di tunggunya sejak awal pun belum datang.

Baekhyun jadi khawatir, pikirannya penuh terhadap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melirik Sehun yang terus memusatkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba Ia menjadi sedikit geram dengan lelaki itu. Tidakkah Ia menyadari bahwa baru saja yang menyanyi hingga menangis untuknya itu adalah orang yang sebenarnya Ia cintai? Pemikiran negatif Kyungsoo mulai merajai. Ketakutannya akan sesuatu hal yang tidak baik, tidak bisa Ia hilangkan dengan mudah.

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat jemari kekasihnya. Matanya mengisyaratkan kegelisahan "Kai, aku merasa sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi. Luhan pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan kami. Sekarang, kau harus cepat hubungi Chanyeol _oppa_. Ia harus datang untuk memperjelas semuanya, Kai!" desaknya.

Kai mengangguk cepat dan mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, lelaki itu juga merasakan aura tidak baik dalam hatinya. Berkali-kali panggilannya tersambung, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak terjawab.

"Ini sudah ke lima namun tetap tidak di jawab, _chagi_. Apa perlu aku mencari keberadaan _hyung_?"

"Astaga! Dimana _oppa_ sebenarnya. Yasudah, coba kau cari di sekitar sini. Cepat temukan _oppa_ , Kai" Kai mengangguk lagi dan segera pergi.

Kyungsoo melirik lagi, tatapan Sehun masih tetap sama seperti tadi. Ia harus membawa Baekhyun pergi, ini tidak boleh di biarkan terus-terusan seperti ini.

Kyungsoo berdiri, baru saja Ia ingin membuka suaranya namun Ia kalah cepat dengan Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu menegakkan badan. Sialnya lagi Baekhyun lebih dulu menoleh ke arah Sehun dari pada Kyungsoo.

Tanpa di perintah, Sehun mengambil tangan kanan Baekhyun yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia menggenggam jemari gadis itu pelan, dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bisa kau ikut aku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu, Baek. "

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

Terlambat! Kyungsoo ingin memberikan bentuk protes tapi tiba-tiba lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan 'Baek jangan ikuti dia!' dan Sehun dengan senyumnya yang semakin merekah, dan arti misterius yang di sembunyikan di balik kornea matanya. Ia membawa Baekhyun pergi, menuju kolam renang yang saat ini penuh dengan mereka yang berpasang-pasangan.

Sehun membawa Baekhyun dengan tenang. Namun, dengan langkah sedikit cepat hingga Kyungsoo yang mengikuti di belakang merasa sangat sulit hanya untuk menjangkau mereka.

"Sehun sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan mengintimidasi Baekhyun. Lelaki itu terus berjalan hingga mengundang perhatian semua orang. Ia berjalan, dan berhenti di sisi kanan kolam renang atau lebih tepatnya di bawah pohon Natal yang berkilau indah.

Sehun mengambil kedua tangan gadis itu, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sehun menatap Baekhyun dalam.

Dan yang membuat Baekhyun heran setengah mati. Mengapa lelaki itu tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya?

"Se-sehun, apa yang-"

"Baekhyun….ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Dan kumohon, dengarkanlah semuanya dengan hatimu…." Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Ada hal yang tidak bisa ku mengerti dalam diriku sendiri. Semuanya membuatku bingung dan aku berusaha memecahkan teka-teki dari apa yang kurasakan selama ini. Perasaan ini terlalu rumit, dan setiap kali bertemu pandang denganmu…..aku merasakan getaran aneh itu. Rasa hangat dan nyaman di waktu yang bersamaan datang ketika aku selalu berada di dekatmu. Senyum yang kau berikan seolah menghipnotis segala syarafku hingga aku merasa kehilangan kendali pada diriku sendiri. Dan, setelah sekian lama aku mencari jawabannya….dengan yakin aku memantapkan perasaanku….."

 _Perasaan?! Oh Sehun jangan gila!_

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya lebar, dengan tubuh menegang sempurna. Nafasnya tercekat hebat!

"Oh Sehun, kau….."

Sehun mengecup seluruh jemarinya dengan sayang dan lama.

"Dengan segala keyakinanku aku mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Bahwa aku….aku mencintaimu. Jauh mencintaimu lebih dari diriku sendiri dan...Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap lelaki itu tegas penuh akan keseriusan dan harapan kebahagiaan.

 _Dunia mempermainkan takdir mereka!_

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan dengan itu. Bukan tepukan riuh yang Sehun dapatkan atas keberaniannya yang mengungkapkan perasaan kepada seorang gadis di tengah-tengah keramaian atau pun balasan penerimaan dari gadis yang di cintainya, melainkan teriakkan panik semua orang ketika melihat seorang gadis putus asa menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam air di kolam renang yang sangat dingin, dalam, dan hampir membeku…..

"LUHAN!"

.

.

.

 _Aku melihat semuanya…_

 _Aku mendengar perasaannya…._

 _Aku menyaksikan segala bentuk perhatiannya…._

 _Aku memahami arti dari tatapan teduhnya…_

 _Dan…Itu…Itu bukan aku…..bukan aku yang ada dalam cermin matanya…._

 _Bukan namaku yang tersimpan dalam hatinya…._

 _Bukan aku gadis yang di cintainya…._

 _Tuhan….aku putus asa…_

 _Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku sendiri dengan menyedihkan ke dalam pusaran air kepedihanmu…._

 _Aku membawa tubuhku jatuh dengan segala kehancuran yang kurasakan…_

 _Dengan segala rasa sakit yang menyerang batinku dengan kejam…._

 _Meluruhkan segala tangisku….menutup kedua mataku….dan berhenti untuk mengenal apa itu arti bernafas…._

 _Aku berharap…._

 _Setidaknya di dunia lain…..aku bertemu kembali pada sosok lelaki yang dulu sangat mencintaiku…_

 _Terakhir….._

 _Semoga selalu bahagia bersama cintamu yang baru, Oh Sehun._

 _Aku pergi….._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **To Be Countinue**

…

…

* * *

01 Desember 2016

* * *

 **Annyeong Chingudeul**

 **.**

 **Nad telat update lagi. Maafkan aku ya, soalnya ada urusan Real-Life yang gak bisa di abaikan…..**

 **Oke tidak perlu basa-basi lagi langsung saja.**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks For :**

Dreamcmtre20 | ruixi1 | deerbee | vietrona chan | fe261 | dstrfbr | Luharnshi | ohhsitik | Arifahohse | ziarll | Sarrah243 | tjabaekby | Junghunhan | Manggocillo | Seravin509 | Agassi1 | Selenia Oh | xiyu1220 | SyiSehun | lolipopsehun |ohjasminxiaolu | ramyoon | taneptw307 | teungkiangle | Hannie222 | Hunhanslays | Apink464 | dozhanghan | Ludeer |nurhasanah94 | ElisYe Het | xixixi | Chaa | DedeRafka | Guest (1) | LoveHunhan | Babyluu | HuHanCherry1220 | kimaSL | leelfeelhr714 | nqomariah947 | Princebaechan | DToo | gitaaorgee | oh nuhi ||

 **.**

 **Terimakasih banyak buat Review dan saran-sarannya. Buat readers baru, selamat bergabung ya ^^**

 **Terimakasih udah mau nyempattin waktu buat baca FF ini dan Review. Salam Kenal juga dari Nad :* :***

 **Maafkan, kalau setiap Chapter aku nulisnya lama. Tapi, hampir semua Chapter memakan lebih dari 7K words 'loh… semoga suka dan gak ngebosenin kalian T.T**

 **Oh ya, selamat menangis riaaaaa….jangan tipukkin Nad ya xD**

 ***kabur***

 **.**

 **Gumawo Sarangheyo**

 **.**

 **HHS JJANG! HHS FOREVER! WE LOVE HHS!**


	8. Chapter 7

" **Designer of My Wedding Dress"**

 **..**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **present**

 **..**

 **Main Cast : SEHUN and LUHAN**

 **..**

 **Other Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, and other**

 **..**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst**

 **..**

 **Rate : T+ / M**

 **..**

 **GS for Uke**

 **..**

 **Leght : Multichapter**

 **..**

 **Warning : Typo, gak sesuai dengan EyD, Genderswith,**

 **Don't like don't Read** _ **guys**_

 **..**

 **Happy Reading!**

…

 _ **A/N**_ _: Menghabiskan lebih dari 9k words. Yang gak bisa baca chapter panjang(?) jangan baca xD . Di saranin bagian **NC** sambil dengerin lagu __Sometimes – Yoo Sung Eun ; Ost K2_ _biar ngefeel sampai hati gemetar_

…

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **..**

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Kedua wanita hamil yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan bersama ini tengah duduk berdampingan di depan seorang dokter cantik yang juga merupakan teman semasa kuliahnya, dengan kebetulan pula kandungan mereka sama-sama menginjak usia kesembilan bulan, ini adalah cek-up untuk kesekian kalinya mengingat sebentar lagi calon bayi keduanya akan lahir dan bisa saja mereka lahir di hari dan waktu yang sama kan? Lalu dimana suami mereka? Apa mereka datang hanya berdua?! Tidak para suami menunggu di luar karena sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan bila ketiga sejoli itu sedang bersama maka mereka tidak ingin di ganggu, walau sudah memiliki keluarga masing-masing bukan halangan untuk selalu berjumpa dengan sahabat di waktu mereka yang terkadang sama-sama sibuk dengan berbagai urusan.

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya _unnie_? Bagaimana dengan kandunganku?!"

"Iya bagaimana denganku juga _unnie_? Apa bayi kami akan lahir di hari yang sama? Tolong katakan sesuatu jangan tersenyum seorang diri saja, kau membuatku penasaran!"

Yang lebih tua dari ketiganya atau seorang wanita cantik dengan sebutan _unnie_ tadi hanya mengulum senyum geli melihat kedua sahabatnya ini menatapnya dengan mata berpancar penasaran "oke, aku akan menjelaskannya satu persatu. Kita mulai dari Lian ya"

Xi Lian wanita yang paling muda di antara ketiganya itu mengangguk semangat, sepasang mata rusanya pun terlihat sangat berkilau kala Hyeri menampakkan hasil pemeriksaannya tadi pada bayi yang tengah dikandungnya itu.

"Lian-ah dia sangat cantik, bayimu bergerak sangat aktif di dalam perutmu kau bahkan sudah melihatnya sendiri tadi. Sangat sehat dan tumbuh dengan sempurna, aku yakin pasti dia akan mewarisi kecantikanmu juga mata rusamu itu"

"Benarkah _unnie_? Wah, _uri_ Lili pasti sudah sangat tidak sabar menantinya lahir kan? aku juga tidak sabar menunggu bayiku ini lahir kita akan punya anak yang seumuran Lili-ya" kata Jaejoong senang sembari mengelus perutnya sayang

Lian tersenyum manis "Terima kasih Hyeri _unnie_ , syukurlah kalau anakku tumbuh dengan baik. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jae _unnie_? Benarkah kalau bayinya laki-laki?"

Jaejoong pun mengangguk sebagai respon menyetujui ucapan Lian dan hal ini pun membuat Hyeri memincing matanya curiga "Kalian bersungguh-sungguh dengan rencana kalian?"

"Sudah _unnie_ katakan saja dulu bahwa bayiku ini laki-laki atau perempuan!"

Hyeri menarik nafas dalam "Iya iya, bayimu laki-laki boo dan sungguh sehat di dalam sana! Ah dia pasti juga terlahir sangat tampan seperti Yunho" dan sebagai mana selanjutnya terdengar pekikan nyaring memenuhi seluruh ruangan itu hingga membuat kedua _namja_ dewasa di ambang pintu berwajah panik

"Ada apa?! Kenapa berteriak? Sayang kenapa?! Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi atau apa, tolong jangan membuatku panik!"

"Boo ada apa ini? Kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi kan sayang? Bagaimana dengan hasil pemeriksaannya? Bayi kita sehat hm?" berbeda dengan suaminya Lian yang tampak sangat pucat pasih Yunho malah terlihat tenang ketika mendengar istrinya ini lebih kencang saat berteriak tadi, biasa kalau Jaejoong berteriak heboh pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya senang alih-alih membuat khawatir.

"Astaga! Bisa tidak kalian berdua jangan berteriak diruanganku? ini bukan ruang yang kedap suara para ibu hamil! Harap tenang" Hyeri menghela nafas frustasi saat mengetahui akan begini reaksi Lian dan Jaejoong, pasti penyebabnya karena rencana yang sudah mereka buat semenjak tahu keduanya sama-sama mengandung apalagi kalau bukan….

"Kita akan punya menantu yang cantik _yeobo_! Ini sudah takdir, kita sudah memiliki pendamping untuk bayi tampan kita! Bayinya Lili, dia perempuan!"

… _.perjodohan….._

 _.._

* * *

 **Lima Tahun**

Saat ini di Seoul sedang memasuki musim dingin, salju putih dengan sendirinya terus membanjiri kota Seoul mengeluarkan hawa yang dingin bahkan bisa membuatmu membeku bila saja kau tidak menggunakan pakaian serba tebal agar suhu tubuh selalu tetap hangat. Musim dingin terkadang menjadi penghalang bagi mereka untuk keluar rumah, jalanan pasti selalu tertutupi salju serta licin dan akan rutin untuk di bersihkan agar tidak menganggu para pengguna jalan, mereka yang tidak memiliki aktivitas terlalu penting memilih berada di dalam rumah sekedar berlindung di bawah selimut hangat atau menghabiskan hari yang menyenangkan dengan keluarga di depan televisi.

Namun, sesungguhnya salju adalah mainan yang menyenangkan untuk para bocah kecil. Mereka semua rata-rata penyuka salju, dan di saat musim dingin itu tiba anak-anak akan menanti salju dengan sabar di depan kaca jendela rumah mereka. Ketika salju pertama turun dan mereka akan bersorak senang lalu mengatakan kepada kedua orang tua mereka bahwa besok pagi ingin bermain salju di halaman rumah, tentu saja orang tua akan memberi izin asal anak mereka mau mengenakan pakaian hangat dengan syal yang melilit lehernya lembut.

Sebut saja untuk mewakili anak-anak yang bermain di luar, seorang gadis kecil sedang berusaha membuat boneka salju di depan halaman mansion keluarganya ini. Ia memakai mantel berbulu halus bewarna putih dengan panjang menutup separuh kakinya yang terbalut sepatu dan juga kaos kaki berwarna senada, syal pink motif polkadot itu juga menghiasi penampilannya, rambut panjang coklat madunya dibiarkan tergerai dihiasi bando mutiara kecil di puncuk kepala dengan gaya _ponityle_ yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik dan menggemaskan.

"Yeay! Hampir jadi si _olaf_ karyanya Lulu, hunnie hunnie! Cepat pasang hidungnya biar si _olaf_ bisa bernafas! Nanti dia mati kalau tidak bernafas, ayo hunnie cepat!" perintah anak perempuan yang bernama Lulu itu dengan gaya berkecak pinggang menggemaskan, memperhantikan temannya yang di panggil _hunnie_ itu sedari tadi hanya duduk di pembatas teras dengan tatapan malas melihatnya yang asik dengan boneka salju sebagai mainan barunya, dengan menghela nafas bosan anak laki-laki ini bangkit dan membawa sebuah wortel yang disebut Lulu itu sebagai hidung untuk si _olaf_ bernafas.

"Lulu…ini hanya boneka salju, mana bisa ia bernafas seperti kita kau ini aneh-aneh saja. Lihat, ini hanya wortel bukan hidung seperti ini!" Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan saking gemasnya hingga membuat sang pemilik mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, dan Sehun terkekeh puas melihatnya.

"Aish, hunnie tidak boleh bicara begitu! Biar saja ini wortel tapi kan kalau di pakai buat _olaf_ nanti bisa membuatnya bernafas, sudah cepat pakaikan nanti _olaf_ nya tidak mau hidup!"

" _Arraseo_ tuan putri Lulu, biar pangeran tampan ini yang memakaikan hidungnya" Sehun menempelkan wortel tadi dengan hati-hati " _Jjah,_ selesai nah sudah jadi kan _olaf_ nya, sekarang kita masuk ke rumah ya sudah sore, Lu. Ayo" sehun sudah siap menarik tangan Luhan namun gadis itu malah menepisnya.

" _Andwaeyo,_ Lulu ingin melihat _olaf_ bergerak seperti di film. Sebentar lagi pasti dia akan berbicara, Lulu ingin menunggunya hunnie"

"Dia tidak akan hidup kalau di Korea Lulu, hidupnya itu di kutub _ne_ , _jjah_ ayo kita masuk nanti Mama mengomel"

Hening

Dan sehun mulai merasakan hawa yang tidak baik sekarang

"Jadi _olaf_ tidak akan hidup? Jadi Lulu membuat _olaf_ tidak ada gunanya yah?" ucap Luhan lirih dengan kepala merunduk dalam.

Oh, tidak Sehun kau menjawab dengan salah….. lihatlah sepasang mata rusa itu yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan siap menangis!

Dengan segera Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya, karena bila ingin menangis Luhan bilang ia akan berhenti bila seseorang memeluknya seperti sekarang.

" _Aniya_! Tidak seperti itu Lu, maksudku _olaf_ akan hidup di setiap musim dingin namun hanya malam hari saat kita tertidur saja. Karena _olaf_ tidak mau ada yang melihatnya, dia takut orang-orang akan menganggapnya monster lalu menghancurkan _olaf_. Lulu tidak mau kan _olaf_ di hancurkan?"

" _Andwae!_ _Olaf_ tidak boleh dihancurkan, Lulu tidak mau itu terjadi hunnie. Tapi….Lulu jadi tidak bisa bermain dengan _olaf_ kalau begitu"

"Tidak apa-apa kan masih ada Sehunnie yang akan selalu menemani Lulu bermain, _olaf_ pasti sangat senang karena Lulu yang membuatnya, dan dia akan meminta pada Paman _santa_ untuk memberi Lulu hadiah yang sangat cantik di malam Natal nanti"

Luhan berhenti menangis dan menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya yang berbinar terang " _Jinjja_?! Lulu akan dapat hadiah Natal? Dan kita akan selalu bermain bersama-sama? dengan Lulu?!"

Sehun kecil tersenyum manis lalu mengusak puncuk kepala Luhan " _Ne_ , makanya sekarang kita masuk ya. Kita main di dalam saja, ah bukannya Lulu bilang mau ditemani bermain dengan boneka bambi yang baru?"

"Oh, Iya! Lulu lupa hunnie, ayo-ayo kita bermain dengan boneka bambi yang baru Papa belikan untuk Lulu kemarin dari London, hunnie harus melihatnya!" Luhan lebih dulu menarik tangan Sehun untuk bergegas masuk kedalam rumahnya, dan Sehun bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Untung saja Luhan itu gadis yang polos dan selalu percaya apa saja yang Sehun katakan walau Sehun sendiri tidak tahu yang dia ucapkan tadi ada benarnya atau tidak.

..

* * *

..

Musim salju telah usai, bergantilah menjadi musim semi yang menyambut bergantian, sekarang sudah masuk tahun ajaran baru lagi dan Sehun serta Luhan akan di daftarkan untuk mengikuti sekolah di mulai dari taman kanak-kanak. Hari ini terlihat sangat banyak anak-anak berusia dari 4 sampai 6 tahun yang memakai seragam senada seperti yang di pakai oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Dan, Sehun sangat menyukai seragamnya yang terbilang bagus dan sangat pas ini belum lagi melihat seragam khusus anak perempuan yang di pakai oleh teman seperjuangannya di dalam perut dulu yaitu Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya berjarak delapan hari, mereka lahir di tahun dan bulan yang sama hanya saja Sehun lebih dulu lahir dari pada Luhan, Sehun suka penampilan Luhan yang terlihat semakin cantik dan imut dengan seragam TK-nya yang bermotif kemeja dengan perpaduan warna Pink dan Coklat muda, juga bawahan roknya yang menjuntai bebas sepanjang lutut kecil Luhan, di balut dengan rompi polos warna putih yang sama seperti Sehun namun anak laki-laki memiliki motif kemeja dengan warna biru dan putih. Rambut panjangnya di biarkan tergerai dengan poni lurus sebatas alis menutupi dahinya, Luhan juga menggunakan bando mutiara yang biasa ia kenakan namun tertutupi oleh topi bundar di kepalanya.

"Mama, Lulu mau main ayunan Mama!" Luhan menarik-narik ujung dress yang digunakan Lian, merengek minta bermain ayunan "Ayo Mama! Ayo main!"

"Nanti sayang, tunggu saat sudah selesai belajar. Kan ini hari pertama Lulu masuk sekolah jadi tidak boleh cemberut begitu hm? Kalau anak-anak lain lihat, nanti Lulu tidak mendapatkan teman bagaimana? Katanya Lulu mau punya lebih banyak teman kan?"

"Iya Mama Lulu mau punya banyak teman, habis Lulu bosan kalau mainnya selalu bersama dengan hunnie!" celoteh Luhan polos sambil terkekeh ketika melihat wajah masam Sehun yang mendengar di sampingnya

"Yak! Jadi Lulu sudah tidak mau bermain dengan hunnie lagi?! Oke hunnie tidak akan menemani Lulu bermain lagi setelah ini" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya hingga membuat Luhan malah sedih melihatnya.

"Tidak begitu, Lulu hanya ingin punya teman perempuan…hunnie kan laki-laki suka menolak kalau Lulu ajak bermain masak-masakkan… hunnie bilang anak laki-laki bukan bermain seperti itu, makanya Lulu ingin cari teman perempuan tapi hunnie malah tidak mau bermain dengan Lulu lagi hiks…." Luhan menutup wajahnya saat di rasa air matanya keluar, hah Sehun sepertinya suka sekali membuat gadis mungil ini menangis.

" _Eoh_? _Uljima_ Lulu _uljima_ ….tidak aku hanya bercanda, kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bermain bersama, hunnie janji akan selalu ada untuk menemani Lulu bermain….nanti kita main ayunan sama-sama ya, kita main sampai sore _ne_? sudah jangan menangis, hunnie sedih melihat Lulu menangis. Maafkan hunnie yah…."

Lian dan Jaejoong hanya gemas melihat aksi anak-anak mereka yang sangat menggemaskan ini, dengan sengaja Lian membiarkan Luhan menangis karena dia tahu bahwa Sehun pasti akan menghiburnya, dan yah Sehun sendiri tidak pernah gagal membuat Luhan untuk berhenti menangis.

"Lili-ya, aku yakin Sehun dan Luhan akan menjadi pasangan yang paling serasi di dunia ini nanti. Lihatlah interaksi mereka yang sangat polos dan menggemaskan, anakku yang tampan itu seperti sudah berperan sangat penting untuk kehidupan Luhan kan? Wah, aku menjadi tidak sabar menunggu mereka cepat dewasa dan kita akan menikahkan mereka sesuai dengan rencana selama ini!"

"Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa Tuhan akan selalu mempersatukan mereka seperti ini _unnie_ , kebahagian Luhan adalah segalanya yang paling aku dan Jisung _oppa_ perjuangkan jika Luhan selalu merasa bahagia bersama Sehun maka kami tidak bisa berbuat untuk memisahkan mereka"

"Aish, tentu saja Sehun akan selalu membahagiakan Luhan sampai kapan pun Lili, kau ini bicara apa? Mereka itu sudah seperti garis takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan bahwa mereka berjodoh, aku yakin Sehun adalah suami yang tepat untuk Luhan suatu saat nanti"

Lian tersenyum namun tidak bisa dipungkiri pula bahwa sebenarnya Ia merasa sedikit tidak yakin akan kebenaran yang terlihat seperti saat sekarang, melihat Sehun dan Luhan –putrinya- bermain layaknya saudara kandung yang tidak bisa dipisahkan, namun jauh dari lubuk hatinya Lian merasa ada ketakutan tersendiri bahwa bisa saja penghalang besar sedang menunggu untuk memisahkan kedua bocah kecil itu, hidup memang tidak selalu berjalan dengan baik-baik saja bukan? Pasti akan ada rintangan di dalamnya, dan Lian yakin mungkin suatu hari itu akan terjadi lalu berharap bukan penghalang untuk memisahkan Sehun dengan Luhan melainkan hanya penghalang untuk menguji kekuatan hubungan mereka.

Lamunan Lian tersadar ketika merasa ada sebuah benda yang menyentuh _high heels_ nya, ternyata itu adalah sebuah bola sepak yang baru saja ditendang oleh seorang _namja_ kecil bertelinga peri dan melihat wajah anak laki-laki itu Lian jadi teringat akan seseorang…..

"Chanyeol-ah sudah _umma_ bilang kan kalau bermain itu hati-hati sayang, lihat bolamu mengenai orang lain. Cepat minta maaf sama _ahjumma_ di sana!"

Benar saja, seperti mengenal suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Lian maupun Jaejoong lalu mereka berbalik dan….. yah kejadian seperti di ruang dokter waktu itu terulang kembali.

"Kyaaaa! Hyeri _unnie_!" pekik Jaejoong dan Lian secara bersamaan

..

..

..

"Astaga _unnie_ sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu kan? Uh, Chanyeol sudah besar yah sekarang dan siapa _namja_ kecil yang bersamanya itu?" tanya Lian sebagai ucapan pembuka suara

Sekarang tepat setelah jam sekolah ketiga ibu-ibu muda ini memutuskan untuk menikmati kesempatan _quality time_ mereka dengan mendatangi sebuah café favorit sejak dulu, dan menyenangkan sekali fasilitas seperti taman bermain kecil juga ada di depannya sehingga membuat anak-anak mereka bermain dengan riang di sana selagi ibu mereka asik berbincang.

"Oh itu Kai sepupunya Chanyeol, dia anak laki-laki dari kakak perempuanku dan kebetulan seumuran juga dengan Sehun dan Luhan tapi Kai lahir di bulan awal tahun"

" _Jinjja_? Wah jadi sekarang Lulu yang perempuan sendiri ya, semua temannya laki-laki. Dia seperti putri yang diperebutkan ketiga pangeran tampan saja. Hm, jadi _unnie_ mengantar Kai untuk masuk TK? Ku pikir Chanyeol juga ternyata, dia sudah kelas satu sekolah dasar" timpal Jaejoong

"Iya, Kakakku sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya jadi dia memintaku untuk mengantarkan Kai masuk sekolah, untung saja Chanyeol sedang ada libur karena gurunya rapat jadi dia juga bisa menemani Kai di hari pertama, tak kusangka jadi satu sekolah dengan Sehun dan juga Luhan, setelah ini pasti akan sering bertemu bukan?" mereka bertiga terkekeh secara bersamaan dengan pandangan asik melihat anak-anak mereka yang sepertinya para _namja_ di sana ingin memperebutkan Luhan untuk di ajak bermain

"Lihatlah Lili, Lulumu seperti sedang di perebutkan. Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun mungkin sudah saling mengenal lebih dulu karena sempat satu ranjang waktu Boo menginap di rumahku saat di tinggal Yunho _oppa_ bertugas, tapi untuk Luhan bukankah ini baru pertama kali?"

"Itulah seperti yang kukatakan tadi _unnie_ , Luhan seperti putri yang di perebutkan oleh ketiga pangeran tampankan? Aku tidak yakin bahwa Sehun akan rela membagi Luhan juga untuk bermain dengan Chanyeol dan juga Kai, mereka bertiga kan kadang akur kadang tidak"

"Mereka pasti akur, karena Luhan akan menengahi Sehun bila ia tidak mau mereka jadi bermain bersama-sama" kata Lian dan di setujui oleh Jaejoong juga Hyeri

…

...

"Luhan-ie kenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol panggil saja aku Chanyeol _oppa ne_? Uh, ternyata kau _yeoja_ yang cantik sekali, pantas saja Sehun tidak mau mempertemukanmu denganku bila ternyata kau secantik ini. Oh Sehun kau tidak adil!"

"Iya, _Hyung_ benar Sehun kau tidak adil! Luhan, kalau namaku Kim Kai panggil saja aku Kai mulai saat ini kau adalah temanku juga, ingat bila Sehun tidak ada di sampingmu lagi, aku siap menggantikan posisinya untukmu jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Luhan tertawa senang dan mengangguk semangat mendengar celoteh dari Chanyeol dan Kai. Ia senang sudah mendapatkan teman baru, walau pun mereka semua adalah _namja_ tapi Luhan tidak masalah karena lebih banyak teman itu lebih menyenangkan untuk di ajak bermain.

Sehun? Hah dia hanya memasang wajah datar melihat kelakuan _hyung-hyung_ nya yang suka menggoda anak perempuan ini, kalau saja Sehun tahu Kai akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama sepertinya dan Luhan, Ia akan meminta _Appa_ nya untuk memindahkan mereka berdua di sekolah yang lain.

..

Dan semenjak perkenalan secara tidak sengaja itu mereka berempat sudah berjanji akan selalu menjadi sahabat yang baik, selalu bersama-sama kemana saja mereka pergi dan Sehun pun lebih memilih mengalah mengingat Luhan tampak sangat senang bisa mempunyai banyak teman.

..

..

* * *

..

 **Sembilan Tahun**

Bukan lagi menjelma sebagai bocah kecil yang riang dengan aktif berlari ke sana ke mari hanya demi menangkap serangga yang bersayap halus terbang mengitari area perkarangan rumah, atau sekedar duduk di atas setumpukan pasir dalam balok dengan tangan kotor membuat gundukan tidak beratur yang disebut istana.

Melainkan bertambah usia menjadi sekelompok anak sekolah dasar yang bisa saja sudah mengenal perasaan aneh saat bertemu dengan seseorang yang di sukai, sekolah dasar tempat mencari teman lebih mudah dan lebih banyak pula di bandingkan masa TK dulu, bertemu dengan banyaknya pasang mata dengan wajah yang berbeda-beda. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu pun pertumbuhan juga ikut berkembang, di antara yang lainnya tetap saja para _yeoja_ akan menjadi yang terpendek di antara para _namja_.

Luhan tidak sendiri sebagai salah satu _yeoja_ di antara para _namja_ yang selalu ada untuknya, melainkan kini sahabatnya bertambah dua dengan seorang gadis bermata _puppy_ yaitu Baekhyun dan gadis satunya bermata _owl_ yaitu Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua sudah menjadi teman satu kelas Luhan sejak kelas pertama hingga sekarang, sedangkan Sehun satu kelas dengan Kai berbeda dengan Luhan. Walau berbeda kelas tidak menjadi hambatan untuk mereka saling bersama, kadang Sehun, Kai, dan juga Chanyeol akan datang ke kelas Luhan lebih dulu atau Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu menunggu para _namja_ di taman biasa mereka main.

Ada satu yang berubah, sikap antara Sehun dengan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Mereka berdua seperti memperebutkan Luhan untuk selalu dimiliki sendiri, bukan hanya saat bermain melainkan setia menemani Luhan kemana pun gadis itu inginkan walau Luhan yakin tak perlu di temani mereka juga tak masalah. Di antara itu tetap Sehun lah yang lebih banyak menghabisi waktunya bersama Luhan karena rumah mereka yang berdekatan dan Sehun sering sekali diminta menginap di rumah Luhan oleh Lian untuk menemani mereka berdua kalau saja Jisung sedang mendapat tugas bisnis keluar negeri. Tentu saja Sehun dengan senang hati melakukan apa saja keinginan Luhan, seperti sekarang saat diminta Luhan ingin di gambarkan sebuah bunga mawar cantik yang baru saja di petiknya di halaman belakang.

"Hunnie, lihat Lulu baru saja memetik bunga dari taman. Cantik ya warnanya merah juga harumnya wangi, Lulu suka sekali bunga mawar. Hunnie mau menggambar kan? Coba gambar ini untuk Lulu" Luhan memperlihatkan setangkai bunga mawar yang merekah dengan cantik itu pada Sehun yang sudah siap dengan kertas HVS polosnya juga pensil lukis di tangan kanannya

"Kau meragukanku? Oke apa saja yang ingin kau minta akan aku lukiskan. Bunganya cantik sekali, mirip seperti Lulu yang sama cantiknya" Sehun mulai menggerakkan jemarinya dengan telaten menggambar serupa dengan mawar yang Luhan petik, tak tahu kah Sehun pujiannya tadi sukses membuat Luhan bersemu merah dengan senyum malu-malu sambil memperhatikan Sehun di sebelahnya.

Setelahnya hanya keheningan yang tercipta, dan itu cukup memakan waktu selama lima belas menit.

"Wah, hunnie pandai sekali dalam menggambar apapun, pantas nilai lukisanmu selalu dapat A+ oleh Jun- _Ssaem_. Aku jadi iri melihatnya, kenapa Lulu tidak bisa menggambar sebagus hunnie ya?"

"Entahlah, semenjak TK aku memang suka menggambarkan? Ternyata hasilnya selalu bagus, mungkin memang ini adalah bakatku, Lu. Dan bila Lulu ingin sesuatu untuk di gambar biar aku saja yang melakukannya, jangan minta pada orang lain ya. _Arraseo_?"

"Eung. _Arraseo_ "

.

.

.

.

"Kau menyukai Luhan ya?" Sehun yang sedang duduk di bangku taman tempat biasanya mereka akan berkumpul untuk bermain sepulang sekolah, Ia tidak kaget jika tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang duduk di sebelahnya dan ikut memperhatikan ke depan dimana para ketiga _yeoja_ cantik di sana sedang duduk di atas rumput hijau beralas karpet lalu bermain boneka Barbie bersama, tepat melihat sepenuhnya ke arah Luhan yang sedang bernyanyi memainkan boneka Barbie nya pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Luhan itu sudah menjadi temanku sejak lahir, kami selalu bersama-sama bahkan jarang untuk tidak bertemu sehari saja. Dia gadis yang ceroboh, cengeng, mudah merajuk, dan apapun yang dia inginkan harus terpenuhi kadang dia juga bisa sangat pemarah tapi di balik semua itu dia hanya gadis polos yang selalu butuh seorang teman, dia gadis yang sangat baik juga periang. Dan, Luhan itu tidak bisa sendirian dia mudah takut terlebih lagi dengan suara petir saat hujan, karena menurutnya petir itu seperti bentuk bahwa Tuhan sedang sangat marah maka dari itu Luhan selalu dapat perlakuan sayang dari siapapun karena dia selalu butuh pelukan dan kasih sayang yang tulus, _hyung_ " Sehun masih setia memperhatikan Luhan bahkan semua hal tentang Luhan tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu, hanya Sehun satu-satunya orang yang paling lama berada di samping Luhan setelah kedua orangtua gadis itu.

"Kau mengenal Luhan dengan sangat baik Sehun-ah, aku bersyukur bahwa selama ini Luhan di jaga dengan baik bersamamu, ketahuilah banyak orang yang bisa saja ingin merebut posisi dirimu di sampingnya" Chanyeol bagkit menepuk bahu Sehun pelan dan _namja_ itu melihat ke arahnya "Jagalah Luhan baik-baik, jangan sampai kau membuat tali yang sudah mengikat kalian dengan erat dengan gampang di putus oleh orang lain. Aku pergi"

Chanyeol berbalik menginggalkan Sehun. Cukup. Tak perlu ia bertanya untuk kedua kalinya saja Chanyeol sudah tahu jawaban bahwa Sehun sudah menyukai Luhan mungkin bukan hanya sekedar menyukai tapi juga menyayanginya.

Awalnya, Chanyeol memang berniat ingin merebut posisi Sehun di dekat Luhan, karena tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa Ia sangat menyukai _yeoja_ itu, bisa saja kan posisi Sehun bisa di ambil alih olehnya? Tapi melihat kesungguhan Sehun…melihat bagaimana cara Sehun memperlakukan Luhan…..Chanyeol mundur sepertinya akan sia-sia saja bila ia mau berusaha, karena Luhan pasti menempatkan Sehun di tempat teratas setelah keluarganya. Dan, yah perasaan Chanyeol mungkin harus berakhir sampai di sini, menyerah sebelum semuanya semakin jauh.

Namun, lamunan dan langkahnya terhenti saat Sehun kembali bersuara

" _Hyung_ , aku berjanji. Akan kujaga Luhan bagaimana pun caranya" dan Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan senyuman serta anggukan yakin

..

..

* * *

..

 **Delapan Belas Tahun**

Waktu seakan tak terasa berjalan sudah begitu cepat, mereka yang anak-anak sekarang sudah menjelma tumbuh sebagai seorang remaja, hari-hari yang biasanya penuh dengan mainan dulu terganti dengan kesibukkan belajar yang lebih giat menuntut. Saat ini Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Kai sudah memasuki tahun pelajaran akhir di bangku SHS, kini mereka pun sedang sangat fokusnya belajar mengingat dua minggu lagi Ujian Nasional itu akan datang. Baik ketiganya terkadang tak mempunyai waktu untuk sering bertemu seperti saat mereka kecil, bahkan Sehun dan Luhan yang rumahnya berdekatan saja sangat sulit untuk bertemu.

Luhan punya jadwal les privat yang sangat menyita waktu kebebasannya, setelah belajar di sekolah malamnya Ia akan mendapat bimbingan dari guru privat pilihan orang tuanya, Luhan sendiri jarang lagi untuk bepergian keluar rumah karena lebih mementingkan pelajaran dari pada yang lainnya.

Sedangkan Sehun? _Namja_ yang sudah menjelma sebagai sosok seperti seorang Idol K-pop tampan itu juga memilih untuk fokus dengan kegiatannya, selain belajar Sehun juga punya kegiatan baru dengan mengembangkan bakatnya, Ia ingin setelah lulus sekolah ini masuk ke Universitas pilihannya dan memilih jurusan Arsitektur di selang orang tuanya yang juga ingin mendaftarkannya di Jurusan Management Bisnis.

Sejauh ini karya-karya Sehun selalu mendapat apresiasi bagus dari para penilainya, Sehun hanya menggambar rancangan miniatur _property_ tapi dibalik itu dia juga mempunyai bakat untuk membuat rancangan sebuah gaun, anggap saja ini terlihat aneh karena kebanyakan perancang pakaian adalah seorang wanita, namun Sehun laki-laki yang memiliki keahlian itu dan Ia ingin semua yang sudah Ia rancang selama ini tidak sia-sia setidaknya bila Sehun tidak bisa menjadi seorang _designer_ juga maka Sehun ingin Luhanlah yang mengembangkan hal ini, justru hal bagus bukan kalau Sehun dan Luhan punya kerjasama yang baik? Maka, Ia akan selalu bisa berada di dekat gadis yang selama ini di sukainya, gadis yang selama ini Sehun inginkan selalu berada di dekatnya, gadis yang Sehun jaga dari segala hal yang ingin merebut posisinya, yah Luhan gadis yang sudah Sehun cintai sejak kecil bahkan sampai kapan pun Sehun berjanji hanya Luhanlah orang yang pantas untuk menjadi teman hidupnya… _nanti_.

..

..

Saat hari kelulusan sudah di depan mata, mereka semua bersorak gembira setelah berperang melawan soal-soal yang membuat otak mereka mengkukus karena terus di suruh belajar. Baekhyun memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan keluarganya yang berada di Jepang sudah dua minggu Ia pergi dan mungkin nanti malam pesawatnya akan tiba kembali ke Seoul karena mengingat hari kelulusan mereka akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang nyatanya sudah menjalin hubungan memilih untuk menghabiskan _quality time_ mereka berdua yang sempat terkuras akibat Ujian itu.

Lalu, tinggalah Luhan dan Sehun yang saat ini sedang duduk di bangku taman yang dulunya menjadi markas mereka bermain, masih seperti biasa Luhan dengan senangnya menemani Sehun yang terlihat serius sekali menggambar atau merancang gaun-gaun baru. Sungguh semua karya yang Sehun buat, tidak pernah ada kesalahan atas apa yang tertulis di atas kertas HVS putih itu, Luhan menyukai semua rancangan gaun yang Sehun tulis melalui _idea briliant_ nya. Luhan mengaguminya sangat, Ia begitu mengagumi bagaimana sosok seorang Oh Sehun, apa yang kurang dari _namja_ itu? Sudah tampan, tinggi, punya postur tubuh sempurna, multitalenta, dan yang sangat membuat Luhan semakin terpesona adalah bagaimana cara Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, bagaimana juga cara Ia tertawa hingga sepasang mata elangnya membentuk bulan sabit dan gigi taringnya yang nampak membuat Sehun terlihat semakin manis dan tampan secara bersamaan, Luhan adalah saksi bahwa Sehun itu tipe _namja_ yang cuek, dingin, dan pelit suara kepada orang lain tapi tidak untuk Luhan, Sehun sangat memperlakukannya dengan baik sehingga membuat Luhan sudah merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya, dia tidak pernah bersikap kasar bahkan cuek seperti yang orang lain bilang. Tentu hanya kepada Luhan. Dan itu membuat Luhan merasa bahwa Ia adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi Sehun, sungguh Luhan bahagia karena itu.

Apa lagi yang dibuat Sehun kali ini? Itu bukan seperti gaun yang biasanya bahkan lebih indah dari rancangan-rancangan sebelumnya. Semua yang tercipta di atas kertas itu sangatlah menakjubkan! Hingga Luhan merasa terhipnotis bahkan tidak sadar sudah dua jam ia hanya memperhatikan apa yang Sehun gambar dan tidak mengalihkan pandangan barang sedetik pun,dengan indah dan cekatan Sehun membuat pola cantik itu saling menghubungi membentuk lekuk dan membuatnya terkagum akan hasilnya yang menakjubkan…..Tunggu! Mungkinkah itu adalah…..

..

 **Luhan Prov**

"Lu, bagaimana?" Ia menyodorkan buku gambar yang sudah dibuat menjadi hasil karyanya dengan serius sejak dua jam lalu itu padaku

Aku terpanah melihatnya "Cantik dan indah sekali! Bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya seindah ini! Sungguh ini sangat cantik!" aku menatapnya sekilas dengan pandangan berbinar

Ia tersenyum sangat tampan padaku hingga membuatku terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya "Gaun pengantin. Aku hanya membuatnya sekali dan hanya calon pengantin wanitaku saja yang boleh mengenakannya kelak"

"Benarkah?! Dia pasti wanita yang sangat beruntung bisa memiliki gaun indah dan cantik seperti ini!" kataku masih dengan tatapan pesona melihat rancangan yang Ia buat

"Lu…" dia memanggil namaku dengan suara lirih dan aku hanya membalasnya lewat gumaman pelan "Hmm?"

"Mau berjanji sesuatu padaku?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari rancangan itu dan melihatnya yang sudah serius menatapku "Apa?"

Ia mengambil kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya "Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu berada di sampingku, berjanjilah untuk menemaniku seperti ini hingga waktunya nanti akan datang"

"Maksudmu?" aku mulai gugup. Seperti ada gelenyar aneh yang menyetrum seluruh syaraf kehidupanku hingga ku rasa jantungku dua kali berdetak lebih cepat

"Gaun pengantin ini…..ini adalah milikmu, Luhan. Aku sengaja membuatnya hanya untukmu, dan aku hanya ingin kau yang memakainya suatu hari nanti"

Tu-Tunggu!

Apa maksudnya ini?!

Oh apakah ini seperti pernyataan melamar seorang gadis? Kami bahkan baru berumur delapan belas tahun dan aku tidak tahu ini pernyataan apa!

"Ka-kau…serius?! Tapi apa memang, aku?!" aku menunjuk diriku sendiri tentu saja dengan sangat terkejut dan tatapan tidak percaya kepadanya

Aku melihatnya menghela nafas sejenak dan menatapku lagi dengan genggaman tangan kami yang semakin bertaut erat. Tatapan teduh penuh kehangatan yang berhasil membekukan gerakku. Hingga kurasa, aku menahan nafas penasaran dengan perasaan yang bergejolak "Iya, kau gadis yang kucintai, Luhan. Berjanjilah mulai saat ini kita akan selalu bersama Lu, karena hanya kau yang kuinginkan di dunia ini untuk mendampingiku, kelak. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat menurutmu tapi aku bersungguh-sunguh, Luhan. Aku sungguh mencintaimu dan akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untukmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin aku kalah cepat dengan bisa saja diluar sana tanpa kau ketahui banyak lelaki yang menginginkanmu, Luhan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mengambil dirimu dariku, terdengar egois tapi ketahuilah bahwa aku tidak pernah berkata seperti ini pada gadis lain selain kau. Aku menyayangimu. Sungguh lebih dari diriku sendiri"

…

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Satu per satu air mata luruh dari sudut mata Luhan yang memburam. Ia bergeming dan menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

…

Aku tidak tau harus bicara apa lagi? Benarkah ini Tuhan?! Jangan sampai kau membuatku terbangun dari mimpi ini karena aku berharap bahwa ini tidak pernah berakhir, aku sudah merasa sangat bahagia jadi jangan kau katakan bahwa ini semua adalah mimpi hingga… elusan tangannya yang membelai tanganku lembut ternyata menyadarkanku bahwa Yah ini bukan mimpi! Ini NYATA!

Ia menghapus jejak air mataku "Jangan menangis, sayang. Kau lihat bahwa aku membuat rancangan ini menjadi dua kan?" Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya "Simpanlah satu, Lu. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja punyaku ini hilang nantinya tapi tentu aku akan menjaganya dengan baik...kau masih punya _copy_ annya kan? Tolong, jagalah baik-baik hingga nanti aku akan membuatnya menjadi gaun pengantin paling indah yang ada di dunia ini. Jadi…..maukah kau berjanji untukku? Untuk kita?" dan tersenyum tulus.

Aku mengangguk lagi dan kali ini memeluknya dengan erat, bahkan tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi dan membuat baju yang dikenakannya basah "Tentu…..aku berjanji! Aku berjanji untuk kita! Aku akan menemanimu selamanya, berada selalu disampingmu. Aku akan mencintaimu sampai akhir, dan aku akan selalu menyayangimu seperti kau yang sungguh menyayangiku"

Ia membalas pelukanku tidak kalah erat dengan kepalaku yang bersandar pas di dadanya dan bisa kurasakan bahwa Ia mencium puncuk kepalaku sayang.

" _Saranghae nae_ Luhan….mulai saat ini kau hanya milikku. Terimakasih sudah mau berjanji untuk kita"

"Hmm….. _nado saranghae_ Sehun-ah…..dan aku hanya akan menjadi milikmu"

 **Luhan Prov End**

..

"Jadi…..kita sekarang bukan teman lagi ya?" tanya Luhan polos dengan mata berkedip lucu, Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang turut menundukkan kepala, Sehun tersenyum dan Ia mengelus rambut Luhan sayang

"Hmm, bisa di bilang ini bukan lagi hubungan pertemanan melainkan kita sudah terikat seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kau tau? Aku bersyukur kita di lahirkan di tahun dan bulan yang sama juga kedua orangtua kita berteman dengan baik, seperti sudah takdir mereka adalah perantara pertemuanku denganmu, Lu"

"Jadi sekarang aku kekasihmu dan kau kekasihku? Lalu, kapan rancangan ini akan kau buat menjadi gaun pengantin untukku?" tanya Luhan malu-malu sambil memeluk kertas putih hasil tulisan karya tangan Oh Sehun yang mengagumkan.

Sehun terkekeh geli dan menggesekkan cuping hidungnya dengan hidung bangir milik Luhan " _Aigooo_! Kau ini polos sekali…..apa aku terlalu menjagamu dengan baik sehingga kau menjadi gadis sepolos ini, hm? Yah kau memang harus selalu berada di lingkup jangkauan Oh Sehun, kalau kita saling mencintai artinya kita saling memiliki kan? Maka begitu kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan….untuk gaunnya kita akan membuatnya nanti sayang, nanti. Dimana umur kita sama-sama menginjak 24 tahun. Lulu akan sabar menunggukan?"

Dan Luhan hanya tertawa kecil serta mengangguk patuh hingga membuat Sehun sendiri menghentikan tawanya, Luhan juga ikut berhenti dengan terdiam saling menatap kedalam manik mata masing-masing. Sehun mengangkat tangannya membelai pipi Luhan yang sehalus kulit bayi itu dengan lembut, sudah berapa kali Sehun merasa terpesona dengan kecantikan alami yang Luhan punya? Dia punya sepasang mata rusa yang sangat berkilau hingga membuat siapa saja akan jatuh pada pesonanya bahkan dalam sekali tatap, hidungnya bangir serta tulang rahangnya yang membentuk wajah oval sempurna, rambutnya halus sekali seperti benang sutra dan aroma tubuhnya selalu wangi seperti mawar yang di sukainya.

Terakhir tatapan Sehun jatuh pada bibir ranum Luhan yang berwarna Cherry itu, Sehun mengelus bibir itu dengan ibu jarinya yang di rasakannya bibir Luhan juga sangat lembut dan kenyal seperti jelly, mengikuti naluri yang menuntunnya Sehun mengkikis jaraknya dengan Luhan, memiringkan kepalanya hingga membuat Luhan jatuh terpejam dengan nyaman, sehingga dalam beberapa detik selanjutnya tautan pertama yang mereka ciptakan itu terjadi.

Ciuman

Ciuman yang sama-sama Sehun dan Luhan rasakan untuk pertama kalinya, mengakhiri hubungan pertemanan yang mereka bangun sejak bayi menjadi lebih jauh, membuat rasa memiliki itu jauh lebih kuat dan egois, membuat cinta mereka yang dulu hanya di pendam seorang diri kini akan saling menyatu, membuat kasih sayang mereka jauh lebih berarti hingga Sehun memilih yakin bahwa apa yang Ia ambil sepenuhnya benar, menjadikan Luhan hanya untuknya seorang diri, membuat gadis itu selalu berada dalam pelukannya seperti sekarang, melakukan hal-hal baru yang hanya mereka berdua saja yang akan melakukannya.

Sehun menurunkan tangannya menuju tengkuk leher Luhan, memperdalam ciuamannya sehingga membuat sang _yeoja_ semakin terbuai akan sensasi baru ini, Luhan merasakan sensasi geli saat lidah Sehun seperti mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya, dengan menurut Luhan membuka dan membuat Sehun semakin gencar melakukan aksinya, melakukan ciuman lembut yang berubah menjadi liar hingga mereka saling bertukar saliva, entah saliva siapa yang sekarang sudah membasahi ujung dagu runcing milik Luhan. Sungguh ini nikmat! Dan untuk yang pertama Sehun sungguh ahli melakukannya, dia seperti sudah berpengalaman dalam hal berciuman, membuat Luhan dengan tidak rela sesungguhnya ingin mengakhiri ini semua, kalau saja Ia tidak butuh pasokan oksigen Luhan akan senang hati melakukan sebanyak yang Sehun inginkan.

Sehun mengerti, ketika Luhan memukul bahunya cukup keras Ia perlahan memutuskan tautan mereka dengan Sehun masih betah memandangi wajah cantik Luhan yang semakin terlihat cantik saat semuanya memerah padam, nafasnya memburu, bibirnya bengkak berkilat saliva akibat perlakuan ciuman mereka tadi juga sepasang mata rusa nya yang sudah terlihat sayu. Sungguh Luhan terlihat seperti gadis penggoda iman kelelakian Sehun sekarang!

Tunggu mereka masih berada di taman! Tidak, bukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukan hal lebih jauh. Sehun harus berhenti dan Ia harus bersabar sangat lama sampai semuanya sudah dalam waktu yang tepat. Sehun sudah berjanji akan menjaga Luhan bagaimana pun caranya, dan bukan mengambil seribu kesempatan yang berpeluang banyak. Maka dari itu Ia membawa gadis itu lagi kedalam pelukannya yang hangat dan mengusap rambut panjang Luhan di punggungnya "Kita pulang ya. Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu jadi susah bernafas"

..

..

* * *

..

Sebelum menyambut hari kelulusan datang, mereka berencana ingin mengadakan suatu perayaan kecil. Luhan yang mengusulkan, Ia ingin membawa semua sahabatnya itu untuk menginap tiga hari di villa milik keluarganya yang berada di pulau Jeju. Sebagai bentuk perayaan hari jadinya pula bersama Sehun.

Luhan hanya ingin membagi kebahagian kecilnya kepada sahabatnya yang lain. Tentu di sambut dengan senang hati oleh yang lainnya. Hingga kedua orangtua Luhan dan Sehun pun bukan main bahagianya dan sangat merestui hubungan itu. Bahkan Sehun sempat mendapat jeweran manis dari Ibunya ketika Ia membawa Luhan pulang bersamanya lalu mengatakan prihal hubungan mereka, kesempatan yang bagus pula kala Ibunya Luhan juga ada di sana. Dan berakhir dengan pelukan sayang dari Ibunya dan mengatakan bahwa Sehun sudah bertindak benar.

Lian pun sama bahagianya dengan Jaejoong. Ia hanya mencium puncuk kepala Luhan sayang lalu memeluk Sehun juga. Menitipkan anak gadis semata wayangnya untuk mulai Sehun jaga.

"Mama percayakan Luhan padamu, Sehun-ah. Jaga Ia baik-baik dan Mama harap kau akan selalu membuatnya bahagia. Kami sebagai orangtua kalian tentu merestui hubungan ini. Maka berikan kami kepercayaan dan kalian harus berjanji untuk saling mencintai juga menyayangi" ucap Lian senang dengan Sehun yang mengangguk yakin sembari terus menggenggam jemari Luhan erat. Berjanji pada dirinya untuk terus menjaga Luhan, menyayangi Luhan, mencintai Luhan, dan hanya Luhan yang akan Sehun perjuangkan untuk selalu berada di sampingnya.

..

..

Saat ini mereka baru saja sampai di Villa milik keluarga Luhan setelah satu jam tiga puluh menit lamanya berada dalam pesawat. Bukan hanya Sehun dan Luhan yang pergi berlibur, namun juga Kai dan Kyungsoo juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Astaga, villa orangtuamu sangat cantik hannie. Kita bisa berwisata dengan puas selama tiga hari di sini! Ya Tuhan aku sudah tidak sabar!" ucap Baekhyun girang sembari menatap berbinar akan bangunan megah yang terdapat di depan matanya.

"Ayo, kita masuk. Aku sudah menyiapkan satu kamar khusus untuk kita bertiga" kata Luhan juga sama girangnya, lalu Ia menengok ke belakang tepat kepada ketiga lelaki yang sedang sibuk menurunkan koper mungil mereka dari bagasi mobil "Semangat ya _oppadeul_ …..hunnie jangan lupa koperku!"

Sehun menghela nafas pasrah setelah berhasil menurunkan koper _pink_ menggemaskan milik Luhan sembari menyeka sendiri peluh di pelipisnya "Iya sayang…." Ucapnya.

Seseorang menepuk punggungnya prihatin, itu Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun, ini baru awal dari perjuanganmu. Kuatkan hatiku, oke"

"Selagi Luhan yang meminta, apa pun akan kulakukan untuknya. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini."

"Kalau ku perhatikan ia memang tipe _yeoja_ yang punya hoby memerintah, sepertinya Luhan cocok menjadi seorang Ibu presdir untukmu nanti. Selagi kau pergi bertugas di luar Negeri maka Luhan akan menghandel perusahaanmu di kantor. Wah, sungguh perpaduan yang sangat menguntungkan sekali bukan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan istriku turun tangan di perusahaan. Pekerjaan di kantor hanya tanggung jawabku, Luhan tidak boleh melakukannya. Aku akan memberinya kebebasan, mengembangkan keahlihannya sendiri. Setelah karirnya di bidang _Art_ sukses, Luhan ingin menjadi guru _Violinist_ terkenal. Dan, aku sebagai suaminya akan selalu mendukung apapun keinginannya."

"Oh, kalian belum genap berpacaran selama sebulan tapi sudah berpikir sejauh itu?! Oh Sehun…..masih terlalu dini untuk menikah. Jangan terlalu berpikir dewasa, awas nanti kelewat batas normal. Kau tahu?" ucap Kai terkejut dengan kepala menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya.

Sehun berdecak malas "Yang bilang aku ingin menikah dini juga siapa?! kami juga sudah punya target umur untuk itu. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita membawa semua koper ini ke dalam atau _yeoja-yeoja_ cantik itu akan mengamuk nanti"

"Hah, kau benar. Aku sudah sering mendapat amukkan manis dari Kyungsoo."

..

..

Banyak tempat yang dikunjungi. Pulau Jeju memang terkenal banyak menyimpan sejuta pesona keindahannya yang mendamba. Taman bunga yang bermekaran, pantai dengan deru ombak yang lembut, juga keasrian sejuknya udara bersih yang hening jauh dari kata kebisingan seperti di Seoul.

Menghabiskan dua hari dengan menyusuri setiap keindahan itu merupakan moment yang sangat bahagia. Mereka melepas seluruh penat dengan tawa renyah penuh kelegaan, senyum menawan yang selalu terukir apik di wajah, juga pancaran sinar kebahagiaan yang senantiasa menyeruak penuh.

Hubungan mereka pun semakin dekat. Bahkan cinta terpendam yang malu-malu pun membuat pasangan Sehun-Luhan dan Kai-Kyungsoo merasa gemas setengah mati. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, keduanya memiliki perpaduan aura yang kuat. Mereka sudah saling menyukai sejak lama namun masih setia bungkam untuk sama-sama berkata jujur.

Dan, ini adalah hari terakhir dari liburan mereka sebelum besok sore akan kembali pulang ke Seoul. Waktu di siang hari sudah di habiskan dengan senang, sekarang malam kembali datang dan merajai langit yang penuh akan keindahan kilauan cahaya bintang-bintang.

Mereka berjalan dalam kesunyian yang menyenangkan. Deru angin malam yang dingin saling menyapa kulit keduanya. Sehun semakin mengeratkan rengkuhan tangannya pada pundak sempit Luhan ketika merasakan kekasihnya itu bergelidik samar.

"Kau kedinginan sayang? Bagaimana jika kita kembali saja ke villa? Aku tidak mau membuatmu sakit, Luhan" ucap Sehun lembut dan hanya di balas oleh gelengan kepala dari Luhan.

Gadis itu tersenyum "Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun. Aku menikmatinya dengan senang. Ayo kita berjalan lagi, ya" dan Sehun tidak bisa membatah segalanya jika Luhan sudah memohon bersamaan dengan raut wajah menggemaskannya itu.

Mereka berjalan lagi hanya mereka berdua. Menelusuri setiap pasir lembut yang menyentuh kaki telanjang mereka. Luhan tidak peduli dengan hawa dingin yang seperti menggrogoti kehangatan tubuhnya. Baginya, asal ada Sehun yang merengkuh tubuh mungilnya sayang seperti sekarang semua kedinginan itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Astaga! Laut juga sangat indah ketika malam hari. Ini benar-benar indah, hunnie. Aku ingin bermain di air itu" Luhan berteriak senang. Matanya memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan saat melihat semua air yang bergulung-gulung itu saling beradu merdu. Pantai di malam hari juga sangat cantik, tidak kalah seperti di senja hari pikir Luhan.

Sehun membentangkan karpet lembut yang sedari tadi dibawa mereka itu di atas pasir pantai. Ia tersenyum hangat dan menggelengkan kepalanya gemas ketika melihat kekasih cantiknya asik bermain air di sana. Sesekali Luhan berteriak heboh seperti gadis kecil, tapi Sehun sangat bahagia mendengar tawa cerianya itu.

"Lulu, kemarilah" sedikit berteriak Sehun memanggil Luhan. Lalu menepuk sisi di sebelahnya "Duduklah disini, jangan bermain air terus"

Luhan terkikik ceria, dan menghampiri kekasihnya. Bukannya duduk, Luhan malah berbaring di sebelahnya.

Sehun mengerenyit "Kau mengantuk? Kenapa berbaring, aku kan menyuruhmu duduk sayang"

Luhan berdecak malas "Lebih nyaman berbaring, coba hunnie lihat di atas. Banyak kilau yang bersinar cantik" lalu Ia tersenyum.

Sehun mendongak ke atas. Dan Ia membenarkan ucapan kekasihnya itu. Malam yang sangat indah dengan hamparan luas bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang. Bulan purnama yang juga tak kalah cantiknya itu ikut menyinari keremang-remangan malam. Mereka memang sangat cantik.

Tapi…

Menurut Sehun tidak ada yang lebih cantik jika di bandingkan dengan kekasihnya. Di saat Sehun kembali melirik ke arah Luhan. Gadis itu terpejam nyaman dengan ukiran senyum yang mempesona menghiasi wajah bidadarinya. Surai kecoklatan indahnya berserakan dengan anggun di sisi kepalanya. Cahaya bulan purnama yang lembut, menyapa seluruh kulit Luhan hingga semua terlihat bersinar terang. Setiap incinya, seperti terdapat mutiara yang memancar dengan alami. Memancar dengan sangat cantik hingga membuat Sehun kembali terpesona pada segalanya.

Sehun menggerakkan jemarinya, membelai kulit wajah Luhan yang halus. Memberikan sentuhan kasih sayangnya pada Luhan hingga gadis itu membuka kedua kelopak mawarnya perlahan.

Luhan membuka matanya dengan sangat cantik, dan pandangan mereka langsung bertemu dalam titik keheningan malam juga selir merdu dari deru ombak yang berhambur pecah di bibir pantai.

Mereka saling menelusuri pandangan masing-masing dengan sorot penuh akan cinta juga keterkaguman. Sehun yang terus merasa terpesona dengan raut cantik Luhan yang berpancar indah, dan Luhan yang ikut terpesona oleh raut ketampanan maskulin yang dingin milik Sehun. Tangannya terus mengelus kelembutan itu hingga Sehun merasa Ia terbuai sangat nyaman.

Kepala lelaki itu merunduk pelan, mulai mengikis jarak yang mengahalangi pandangan mereka. Dan ketika bibir itu saling bertemu, Luhan memejamkan lagi kelopak mawarnya dengan nyaman.

Hangat mulai menjalar, gelenyar aneh menggetarkan semua syarat kehidupan Luhan. Wajahnya merona cantik bersamaan jemari lelakinya yang tidak berhenti membelai wajahnya lembut.

Sehun menciumnya. Memberikan Luhan berupa sengatan menyenangkan yang tidak pernah di dapatinya dari siapa pun selain Sehun. Lumatan kecil juga hisapan lembut senantiasa Sehun berikan hanya untuknya. Sehun mempermainkan kedua bibirnya dengan sangat lihai dan nikmat juga menyenangkan.

Keduanya terbuai akan sensasi itu. Kali ini tangan Sehun bergerak menuju tengkuk Luhan. Sedikit mengangkat kepala gadis itu untuk memperdalam pagutan mereka.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan, secara tidak sadar kedua tangannya terangkat dan meremas surai hitam legam milik Sehun hingga mengacaknya gelisah. Lagi, Luhan merasakan itu. Ketika pintu bibirnya di ketuk-ketuk dengan lidah Sehun yang basah dan hangat. Luhan membuka aksesnya, membiarkan benda kenyal tak bertulang itu menelusuri setiap inci rongga mulutnya. Mengantarkan rasa geli yang nikmat, hingga satu lenguhan merdu pertamanya tercipta dan membutakan akal sehat Sehun.

Terlalu lama...Luhan tidak ingin ciuman hebat mereka berakhir namun Ia membutuhkan pasokan udara untuk pernafasannya yang mulai sesak. Gadis itu menepuk bahu Sehun cukup kuat meminta lelakinya memberikan sedikit kesempatan untuk menghirup udara baru.

Tapi Sehun tidak berhenti, Ia semakin gencar melakukan aksinya yang menghisap kuat kedua belah bibir Luhan bergantian. Mereka bertukar saliva dengan hampir seluruh dagu runcing milik Luhan banjir akan cairan bening yang lengket.

Luhan butuh oksigen! Seharusnya Sehun paham itu. Dan, Luhan terpaksa mendorong keras dada lelakinya hingga akhirnya tautan mereka terlepas. Ia menghirup udara dengan rakus, nafasnya memburu cepat juga peluh yang membanjiri dahinya.

Sehun masih di atasnya, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun Luhan bisa merasakan jika kekasihnya itu sulit untuk mengambil nafas. Tarikan nafasnya begitu dalam juga berat. Peluh membasahi dahi mempesonanya dan tatapannya begitu asing. Sehun mengerang frustasi dengan raut seolah Ia sedang menahan sakit.

"Luhan….hentikan semua ini…." Ucapnya parau dan serak. Sehun merunduk dalam dan tidak berani menatap Luhan.

Bagaimana ia bisa menahan gairahnya sendiri? Di saat pertama Ia membuka mata yang di lihatnya adalah wajah kepasrahan polos dari Luhan. Seluruh kulitnya memerah padam dengan bibir bengkak akibat ciuman panas mereka. Dagu runcingnya di penuhi dengan saliva, juga peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Mata rusa yang memandangnya sayu dan redup, surai panjangnya yang mengusut belum lagi sedikit anak rambut di sisi depan wajah gadis itu lengket disana hingga menambah kesan menggoda yang polos dan membuat Sehun terbakar akan getaran panas dalam tubuhnya.

"…ayo kita pulang…" bisik Sehun lirih dengan nada berat juga gemetar. Cukup, ia sudah berjanji akan menjaga Luhan dengan baik. Sehun tidak boleh melakukan yang lebih sebelum waktunya tiba nanti.

Lelaki itu siap berbalik, namun sebuah tangan mungil mencengkam erat pergelangan tangannya. Sehun menoleh, dan Ia sedikit menyesal ketika mendapati wajah menggoda kekasihnya yang justru semakin membuatnya sakit menahan gejolak gairah. Setengah berbaring Luhan mencekam erat pergelangan tangan kekasihnya. Ia bangkit lalu memeluk Sehun di balik punggung tegapnya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

"Lakukan, apa yang ingin kau lakukan Sehun. Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan, aku siap melakukannya" lirih Luhan.

Sehun tersentak, Ia melepas tangan Luhan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan berbalik. Membelai wajah Luhan yang tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Luhan. Jangan berbicara yang tidak kau pahami, aku tidak-" ucapan Sehun terpotong ketika tanpa terduga Luhan membungkam bibirnya dengan sangat manis. Mempermainkan bibir Sehun pelan, dengan bibir ranumnya yang basah.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya lebar. Sesungguhnya Ia tidak bisa menahan semuanya lagi. Sehun berusaha keras menahannya, namun Luhan tanpa di duga membangkitkan kembali gairahnya yang lain. Otak rasionalnya mulai menghilang, pandangan cerahnya berganti dengan aura kelabu yang sayu.

Selesai sudah. Sehun tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia menyerah akan gairahnya.

Dan sebagai balasan, Luhan mendapatkan lumatan cukup kasar pada bibirnya. Sehun mencumbunya dengan liar, dan membaringkan Luhan perlahan.

Luhan mengacak surai hitam Sehun dengan panas. Ia meremang ketika tangan lelaki itu mulai turun dari sisi wajahnya. Membelai kulit lehernya dan menjepit kedua simpul tali mungil dari dress yang dikenakannya. Menurunkan semua itu secara ringkas.

Bibir Sehun menelusuri seluruh sisi wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut, turun menuju lehernya hingga Luhan tanpa sadar mengadahkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Terus bergerak di sana, Ia membelai dengan lidahnya yang hangat. Memberi hisapan menyenangkan dan menciptakan tanda kepemilikannya. Luhan merasakan angin malam membelai kulitnya ketika dress yang dikenakannya itu turun hingga sebatas pinggang, tapi Ia merasa terbakar ketika kecupan kekasihnya beralih ketempat lain di tubuhnya.

Bibir Sehun semakin gencar. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan lengket yang basah di pundaknya. Tangan lelaki itu merambat kebelakang, melepaskan kaitan manis dari bra yang menjadi pembungkus dari kedua payudara Luhan yang terkatup sempurna.

Lelaki itu mendapatkannya. Melepaskannya dan mengangkat benda pink menggemaskan itu dari tubuh kekasih cantiknya, hingga sekarang matanya tepat berada di atas sepasang keindahan itu. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya malu, ketika aset pribadi atasnya di tatap dalam dan gelap oleh Sehun.

Astaga, Sehun tidak pernah berpikir sedetik pun mengenai bagaimana pertumbuhan Luhan selama ini. Bagaimana bisa di umurnya yang kedelapan belas tahun gadis itu sudah memikili payudara yang menggantung dengan indah? Kulitnya yang putih bersih, belahannya yang tertutup sempurna, belum lagi kedua putting mungilnya yang merekah cantik. Luhan punya bentuk tubuh sempurna, begitu pula perutnya yang rata juga pinggang rampingnya.

Sehun menciumnya lagi. Meletakkan tangannya di sana, membelai jemarinya di sebelah payudara kanan Luhan dan meremasnya lembut hingga menciptakan desahan nikmat dari bibir kekasihnya.

Sehun membuat banyak sekali jejak cintanya dimana-mana. Terus menurun hingga berada di atas perut kekasihnya. Luhan meremas permukaan karpet berbulu itu untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

Sehun ingin memanjakan Luhan seutuhnya, memperlakukannya dengan hangat dan sayang. Mengantarkan Luhan pada angan tertingginya, membawanya melayang hingga mereka sama-sama menjemput kebahagiaan.

Luhan tidak bisa hanya tinggal diam. Ia harus melakukan tugasnya ketika kekasihnya sibuk memanjakan seluruh kulitnya. Luhan tidak tahu, tapi Ia berusaha menggapai semua itu. Ia ingin bersikap adil, bahwa bukan hanya Ia yang harus menikmati semuanya. Sehun juga butuh belaian jemari lentiknya dimana-mana.

Sehun menggeram marah, Luhan menyentuh pusat gairahnya nakal dengan jemarinya. Lelaki itu mengadahkan kepala dan menatap Luhan tajam. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum manis dengan kerlingan mata polos menantang.

 _Ingin bermain denganku_ _rupanya_ gumam Sehun.

"Oh Sehunnhh….."

Luhan mengerang keras ketika Sehun mulai menyentuh pusat gairahnya yang basah. Kain yang menjadi penutup itu kini telah terlepas dengan sempurna. Luhan kedinginan namun di dalamnya Ia merasa sangat panas. Bibir lelaki itu mengecup, menghisap, dan berlabuh disana. Jemarinya juga bergerak sensual di selangkahannya.

Luhan menggeleng keras! Ia mencengkam erat bahu Sehun dengan kepala mengadah dan erangan nikmat tiada henti tercipta dari bibirnya yang terkuak.

Berikan Sehun peringatan cepat! Ia kecanduan sangat. Aroma manis yang memabukkan mengguar penuh dalam dirinya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti, rasa nikmat itu membuatnya ketagihan. Dan Sehun tidak tahan lagi! Luhan sudah sangat _basah_.

Entah sejak kapan, Luhan melihat Sehun sudah melepas sendiri pakaian yang di kenakannya. Wajah gadis itu merona sangat padam ketika mata sayu rusanya melihat ereksi Sehun yang berdiri menantang.

 _Ukurannya?! Apa muat dalam diriku_? Pikir Luhan polos dan Ia meneguk salivanya serak.

Sehun menatapnya dalam, Ia masih ingin bersabar sebentar lagi dan menanyakan semua persetujuan Luhan. Walaupun gairahnya sudah tidak bisa Ia tahan, dan Sehun hampir mati menahannya!

Sehun membelai wajah Luhan lembut "Luhan….bolehkah aku? Maukah kau mengizinkanku untuk membawamu pada angan tertinggi? Membawa kita pada puncak kebahagian?" bisiknya tersenggal oleh gairah.

Luhan bisa mendengar nafas memburu dari Sehun. Kekasihnya pasti setengah mati menahan semuanya. Luhan mencintai Sehun, sangat mencintainya. Ia menatap dalam iris kelam itu, dan Luhan hanya melihat dirinya disana. Sepenuhnya, dalam jiwa Sehun hanya bayangan dirinya yang menetap disana.

Luhan tersenyum manis dan mengangguk yakin. Dan Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan pancaran kebahagiaannya. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku berjanji akan mempelakukanmu dengan sangat hati-hati. Aku akan selalu meminta persetujuanmu lebih dulu jika kau ingin meminta lebih. Tatap aku, sayang. Hanya lihat aku dan kau akan merasakan semuanya dengan tenang."

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya, dan mereka bertatapan dalam. Luhan melihat semuanya dengan rinci, seluruhnya penuh akan dirinya. Sehun mulai memposisikan dirinya pada pusat gairah Luhan. Perlahan dengan bantuan jemarinya disana.

Luhan mengerenyit dalam dan matanya bergerak liar. Ia mulai mengerang kesakitan. Dicengkamnya kuat pundak Sehun dan lelaki itu menggeram tertahan dengan seluruh fokusnya teralih dibawah sana.

 _Sial! Ini terlalu sempit!_ Sehun berusaha selembut mungkin meskipun Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia membenamkan miliknya yang baru sedikit masuk itu disana. Sehun mengecup kening Luhan lembut dan berkata lagi.

"Masih sakit? Apa kita hentikan saja, sayang?"

Luhan menggeleng keras dan berusaha menyesuaikan dirinya. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menatap lagi kepada kekasihnya.

"Sehun, cium aku. Setelahnya, bergeraklah dengan perlahan. Aku percaya padamu"

Sehun tersenyum haru dan kembali mencium Luhan. Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain dengan dirinya yang mulai bergerak lagi. Menerobos selaput keperawanan itu dalam satu hentakkan pelan dan kuat.

Luhan berteriak keras dalam ciumannya hingga menggigit bibir Sehun tanpa sadar. Satu air mata lolos dari sudut kanan mata rusanya, rasa anyir juga dapat Ia rasakan dalam mulutnya. Bibir Sehun berdarah, Luhan tahu itu. Lelaki itu memejam erat menahan segala rasa yang bercampur dalam dirinya, walau kenikmatan lebih menguasai.

Sehun bergerak pelan ketika di rasa nafas Luhan mulai teratur pertanda kekasihnya sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri. Lidahnya bukan lagi berada pada bibir ranum Luhan melainkan turun menuju payudaranya. Sehun memanjakan Luhan dengan jejak basah yang kental, Ia mengutari salah satu titik gairah itu. Hingga membuatnya gemas dan menghisapnya kuat layaknya Ia seorang bayi yang menyusu.

Luhan mengerang kesetanan dengan dadanya yang membusung ke atas. Ia mengacak rambut kekasihnya gelisah dan menekan kepala Sehun lebih dalam. Astaga ini nikmat! Luhan merasa Ia sangat tersesat dan tidak bisa lagi berpikir dengan akal sehatnya. Ia merasa panas dan gila. Luhan ingin merasakan yang lebih dari apa yang bisa Sehun berikan, Ia sungguh penasaran dengan sesuatu yang tersembunyi dalam diri kekasihnya itu.

Apa yang Luhan tidak ketahui selama ini dari Sehun? Dan….inikah rahasianya? Inikah hal yang Sehun sembunyikan dalam dirinya? Luhan bersumpah, Ia tidak ingin ini berakhir!

Semakin lama, gerakkan Sehun semakin tidak terkendali. Jika di awal Ia masih bisa bersabar dengan gerakkan pelan, namun tidak untuk sekarang. Gairahnya penuh dan api terus berkobar dalam dirinya yang di manjakan dengan segala sentuhan kenikmatan Luhan.

Luhan menggelinjang hebat dan tidak bisa untuk berhenti meracau. Gerakkan liar itu membuatnya sakit namun Ia merasakan kenikmatan pada pusat dirinya. Sehun terus menghujaminya dengan segala sentuhan kasih sayang. Dan, Luhan mengikuti naluri untuk ikut bergerak dengan arah melawan Sehun.

Titik itu! Titik itu! Luhan memohon putus asa untuk Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakkannya. Dan, Sehun sangat mengerti apa yang sepenuhnya di inginkan Luhan.

Mereka saling menggeram, mengeluarkan desahan merdu menyesatkan yang tiada henti berkumandang dalam keheningan malam. Saling menyerukan nama satu sama lain dan menjadi alunan lagu yang menyenangkan.

Percikan api gairah terus berkobar dengan panas! Memenuhi seluruh syaraf hingga akan membakar keduanya sampai hangus.

Sehun mempercepat gerakkannya ketika sesuatu yang menggumpal terasa penuh dalam dirinya. Begitupun Luhan yang merasakan hal sama hingga Ia terus meracau dan mengerang keras. Sehun sedikit mengerti akan hal ini, kebahagian telah berada di depan mereka dan siap mengantarkan keduanya pada surga penuh kenikmatan. Hingga segala sesuatu itu melesak dengan kuat dan sangat cepat.

Api putih menyemburkan dirinya dimana-mana. Berhasil membakar mereka hingga seluruh pusat gairah itu penuh dalam diri Luhan seutuhnya. Luhan merasakan kebahagian tersendiri ketika segala sesuatu itu menghangatkan dirinya di dalam sana.

Sesuatu yang Sehun rahasiakan akhirnya bisa Luhan dapatkan dengan segala cintanya. Air mata kebahagian turun dari kedua mata rusanya. Luhan bahagia, sangat bahagia. Ia merasa memiliki Sehun jauh seutuhnya. Seluruh cinta, kasih sayang, kebahagian, bahkan segala rahasia itu hanya Luhan yang mengetahuinya.

Luhan membuka matanya dan bertubrukan langsung dengan mata Sehun yang berkaca-kaca. Bukan hanya Ia yang menangis, namun juga kekasihnya. Sehun tersenyum manis dengan air mata yang tidak pernah di keluarkannya itu mulus menuruni wajahnya hingga jatuh pada kedua pipi Luhan yang basah.

Sehun mengeluarkan dirinya, dan segera membawa Luhan dalam pelukan hangatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan Ia menangis seutuhnya di pundak kekasihnya. Tangis bahagia juga kepuasan yang sangat berarti. Sehun tahu Ia melanggar janjinya, namun Ia juga akan membayarnya untuk selalu setia mencintai Luhan. Menyayangi dan menjaga Luhan dengan nyawanya sendiri sebagai taruhannya. Ia berjanji mewakili dirinya kepada Tuhan, bahwa selama nafasnya masih berhembus maka Ia akan selalu berada di samping Luhan. Selamanya, Sehun berjanji hanya Luhan yang akan Ia cintai.

Lelaki itu mencium puncuk kepala Luhan sangat lama dengan mata terpejam juga tangis yang tidak mereda. Luhan tersenyum di balik punggungnya dan ikut menangis. Ia memeluk Sehun erat dengan tangan kanannya yang membelai punggung lelakinya menenangkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Sangat mencintaimu dengan segala nyawaku. Mari kita saling menjaga janji kita, sayang. Teruslah berada di sampingku untuk menjalani segala cerita kehidupan kita. Jangan pernah melepas genggaman tanganmu pada jemariku, Lu. Karena jika kau pergi meninggalkanku, maka nyawaku akan ikut pergi bersamamu. Aku menyayangimu, Luhan. Sangat…" lirih Sehun.

" _Ne_ , Sehunnie. Aku berjanji untuk kita. Aku akan selalu menggenggam jemarimu dan ikut kemana pun kau membawaku pergi. Karena aku sangat yakin, seluruh kebahagian hanya akan ada jika kita selalu bersama. Aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu…." Balas Luhan.

..

..

..

 _Tuhan…..jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk memisahkan aku dengan perempuan yang saat ini berada dalam pelukanku. Jangan pernah menjadikan aku sebagai salah satu alasan dari tangis kesedihannya. Tolong, jaga dia untukku. Tolong selalu persatukan kami seperti ini. Karena jika Ia menangis karena aku maka…akan ku pastikan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri. Bantu aku Tuhan…bantu aku untuk selalu membahagiakannya. Selamanya…..sampai mautlah yang menjadi alasan satu-satunya untuk memisahkanku dengannya…._ gumam Sehun penuh harapan dalam hatinya kepada Tuhan.

..

..

..

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **To Be Countinue**

…

…

* * *

09 Desember 2016

* * *

Annyeong Chingudeul

.

Akhirnya setelah berperang melawan batin, Nad bisa update Chapter iniiiii. Maafkeun, jika **NC** nya gak se-Hawt punya kak _HunjustforHan_ atau semanis punya kak _Eclaire Delange_ T.T **NC** mereka terlalu sempurna untuk ditiruuu…..

.

Ini Chapter terpanjang yang pernah kutulis. Jadi, maklumin kalau kepanjangan dan bikin kalian bosen yaaa. Ini aja _Flashback_ nya masih **To Be Countinue.** Dan, Chapter ini maniskan? Buat kalian yang protes sama Nad karena bikin hati kalian porak-poranda di Chap 6, nih udah Nad kasih obat penawarnyaa xD . Tapi, dijamin setelah baca Chapter selanjutnya kalian malah akan kasihan loh sama Sehunnie.

.

Nad ada projek bikin FF baru loh *tebarcinta* *siapajugayangnanya-_-* . Yang ngikuttin Nad di Instagram pasti udah pada tau kekeke. Bagaimana **NC** nya? Berhasil gak? Sumpah ini sangat amatiran karena ku baru pertama kali bikin **NC** T.T

Kalau gak berhasil bikin kalian ngefeeelllll…..gak jadi bikin FF Mature lagi ah….hiks… /nangisdipojokkan/

.

 **Special Thanks For :**

Ramyoon | lolipopsehun | ohhsitik | Seravin509 | Rina271 | SyiSehun | xiyu1220 | sehunfans | ohjasminxiaolu | ohfelu | rachmatika94 | tjabaekby | ruixi1 | Luharnshi | sherli898 | ParkHyunHwa | Arifahohse | ziarll | Fe261 | RahmaWu97Oh | dreamcmtre20 | vietrona chan | deerbee | Manggocillo | pamelia572 | Summerlight92 | Selenia Oh | Luhan GS | kaijongin20 | teukiangle | Princess Xiao | nisaramaidah28 | Apink464 | Hunhanslays | Zeana614 | Princebaechan | hunhannie1220 | HunHanCherry1220 | nqomariah947 | gitaaorgee | Hannie222 | anak chanbaek | KimaSL | ludeer | oh hunhan | Dikanasly | DedeRafka | Nitty infinitty | dozhanghan | Afa-ssi | Dwilu | Ruhanxi | Hunyuyu | dstrfbr | taneptw307 | Cherry | Guest(1) | oh nuhi | Sarrah274 | KimaHunhan | xihan.a-oh | rly | leelfeelhr714 ||

.

Kak **Imaaaaa** kuuuuuuuu…..akhirnya kakak bisa Repiu FF Nad lagi ! Semua FF kak Ima tetap yang terbaik di hati Nad ! ^^

 **Nitaaaaa** …ini **NC** persembahan khusus buat kamuuuu….Nad udah nepattin janjikan? **Nitaaa** kapan balik lagi hiks…kalau mau hiatus harus pamit dulu di grup pokoknya! Gak mau tau!

.

Oke sekian terimakasih sayang-sayangkuu. Jangan jadi **siders** ya, karena setiap **Authornim** mantau loh siapa-siapa aja yang gak **REVIEW** lagiii :"))

.

Gumawo Saranghaeyo

.

HHS JJANG! HHS FOREVER! WE LOVE HHS!


	9. Chapter 8

" _Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Sangat mencintaimu dengan segala nyawaku. Mari kita saling menjaga janji kita, sayang. Teruslah berada di sampingku untuk menjalani segala cerita kehidupan kita. Jangan pernah melepas genggaman tanganmu pada jemariku, Lu. Karena jika kau pergi meninggalkanku, maka nyawaku akan ikut pergi bersamamu. Aku menyayangimu, Luhan. Sangat…" lirih Sehun._

" _Ne, Sehunnie. Aku berjanji untuk kita. Aku akan selalu menggenggam jemarimu dan ikut kemana pun kau membawaku pergi. Karena aku sangat yakin, seluruh kebahagian hanya akan ada jika kita selalu bersama. Aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu…." Balas Luhan._

 _. . ._

 _Tuhan…..jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk memisahkan aku dengan perempuan yang saat ini berada dalam pelukanku. Jangan pernah menjadikan aku sebagai salah satu alasan dari tangis kesedihannya. Tolong, jaga dia untukku. Tolong selalu persatukan kami seperti ini. Karena jika Ia menangis karena aku maka…akan ku pastikan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri. Bantu aku Tuhan…bantu aku untuk selalu membahagiakannya. Selamanya…..sampai mautlah yang menjadi alasan satu-satunya untuk memisahkanku dengannya…. gumam Sehun penuh harapan dalam hatinya kepada Tuhan._

 _.._

 _.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Designer of My Wedding Dress"**

 **..**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **present**

 **..**

 **Main Cast : SEHUN and LUHAN**

 **..**

 **Other Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, and other**

 **..**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst**

 **..**

 **Rate : T+ / M**

 **..**

 **GS for Uke**

 **..**

 **Leght : Multichapter**

 **..**

 **Warning : Typo, gak sesuai dengan EyD, Genderswith,**

 **Don't like don't Read** _ **guys**_

 **..**

 **Happy Reading!**

…

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **..**

Gadis itu bergelidik samar dalam tidurnya ketika hawa dingin dari embun pagi ikut menyapa kulitnya. Tangan yang merengkuh tubuhnya hangat semalaman itu semakin mengerat. Hingga sang gadis menyandarkan kepalanya lebih dalam pada celuk leher lelakinya yang hangat dan nyaman.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apakah dingin? Bagaimana kalau kita kembali saja ke villa, mereka pasti mencemaskan dirimu, Lu" ucap Sehun serak dengan mata terbuka sempurna.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, wajah kantuk menggemaskan masih setia bergelayut manja di wajahnya "Hm, karena kita kabur di tengah malam. Mungkin mereka mencari kita pagi ini. Tapi, aku ingin melihat matahari terbit dulu Hunnie" Luhan menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di celuk leher Sehun. Aroma maskulin lelaki itu adalah favoritnya "Kau hangat sekali. Aku suka"

Sehun terkekeh ringan, menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala kekasihnya. Matanya menerawang ke arah gelombang-gelombang lembut yang pecah di bibir pantai itu. Semalaman mereka tidur di ruangan dunia yang terbuka tanpa celah. Sehun menaikkan selimut yang sedikit menurun itu hingga menutup bahu sempit Luhan dengan hangat.

"Ini sudah waktunya, sayang. Beberapa menit lagi matahari pagi akan menyambut kita. Lebih menyenangkan lagi jika kita melihatnya sambil duduk. Mau mencoba bangkit?"

"Aku masih merasakan perih itu. Sepertinya aku belum bisa berjalan dengan baik untuk kembali ke villa. Tapi, aku ingin mencoba duduk" Luhan membuka matanya dan mulai beringsut penuh kehati-hatian dengan Sehun yang membantunya. Ia meringis perih pada pusat kewanitaannya sehingga menimbulkan raut khawatir dari kekasihnya.

" _Gwenchanayeo_? Hannie, aku sungguh minta maaf untuk-"

"Hunnie….." Luhan mendelik tajam.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan dan memposisikan Luhan untuk duduk di depannya. Ia memakaikan Luhan _cardigan_ lalu memeluknya hangat dan erat.

Lelaki itu menaruh dagunya pada pundak sebelah kanan Luhan. Ia menarik nafas dalam, menikmati aroma mawar polos yang mengguar alami dari tubuh kekasihnya di temani dengan kesejukkan bersihnya udara pagi hari.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Luhan menerawang mata rusanya kedepan, melihat bagaimana asiknya sekumpulan ombak itu melakukan tarian berguling-guling menyenangkan akibat dari tarikan gravitasi Bulan. Belum lagi suara laut yang bersenandung setiap detiknya memberikan Luhan ketenangan tersendiri yang sangat membuatnya semakin merasa nyaman.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Lu?"

"Hunnie, bisakah Lulu menghentikan waktu?"

Sehun mengerenyitkan dahinya "Coba saja kalau Lulu bisa melakukannya…"

Luhan menghela nafas pelan dan menutup matanya, merapalkan beberapa kalimat yang menurutnya ampuh untuk menghentikan waktu. Semakin Ia berkonsentrasi maka semakin dalam pula dahinya mengkerut, hingga Luhan merasa Sehun mencium pipinya sekilas dan Ia membuka mata rusanya kembali.

Luhan membuang nafas kecewa "Tidak bisa, Hunnie" lirihnya.

Sehun terkekeh gemas, menjauhkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Luhan dari sebelah kanannya. Gadis itu mencebil imut dengan pipi yang di gembungkan lucu.

Lelaki itu mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas "Manusia tidak bisa menghentikan waktu sayang. Kita bukan hidup di dunia khayalan seperti yang ada pada buku cerita putri-putri kerajaan kesukaanmu itu. Ini dunia nyata, dan kita memiliki Tuhan. Dan, Hanya Tuhan-lah yang bisa menghentikan waktu karena itu adalah salah satu wujud dari kuasa-Nya."

"Tapi, jika Lulu punya satu harapan. Lulu ingin menghentikan waktu saat ini Hunnie."

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari waktu yang berhenti? Bersamaku?"

Luhan tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap lagi ke arah langit yang mulai berwarna jingga mempesona, pertanda matahari akan segera terbit.

"Dunia ini begitu luas, dan waktu akan terus berputar ke masa depan. Setiap kehidupan pasti punya banyak beragam cerita yang berbeda-beda. Ada kebahagian, ada pula kesedihan. Semua orang berpikiran sama, yaitu ingin kebahagian selalu menyerta dalam cerita kehidupan mereka. Namun, sebanyak apapun harapan itu terucap tetap aja kesedihan akan datang menghampiri. Ada orang bilang bahwa sebanyak apapun kau bersedih dan terjatuh dalam keterpurukan hidup, semua itu pasti akan berlalu hingga kebahagiaan akan menjemput di akhir cerita. Tapi…..terkadang jika kita sudah terlalu sakit mengalami kesedihan….kebahagiaan pun tidak akan berarti apa-apa kan Hunnie?"

Sehun memeluk Luhan semakin erat dan mengusap punggungnya sayang.

"Kesedihan itu pasti akan datang, sayang. Karena kita tidak mungkin hidup di Dunia untuk selalu merasa bahagia. Semua itu sudah takdir, dan kita hanya di tugaskan untuk menerima dan menjalaninya. Kau khawatir akan kesedihan pada kehidupan kita?"

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Meskipun berharap bahwa kesedihan itu tidak akan pernah ada, namun tetap saja harapan itu tidak mungkin akan di wujudkan Tuhan. Bagaimana jika di masa depan kita akan terpisah Hunnie? Bagaimana jika Hunnie tidak mencintai Lulu lagi? Bagaimana jika bukan Lulu yang Tuhan takdirkan untuk bersama Hunnie? Itu sangat membuatku takut…" katanya dengan nada bergetar. Sesungguhnya Luhan sedang menahan tangisnya dengan mengigit bibir.

Tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa perasaan takut menerobos masuk dan mengelabuhi hatinya yang lemah. Menghantuinya untuk mencoba membuatnya risau dengan kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara. Bukannya Luhan tidak percaya dengan kekuatan cintanya dan Sehun. Ia sangat percaya dengan kekasihnya, dan Luhan sangat yakin bahwa Sehun sungguh tulus mencintai dan menyayanginya.

Tapi…..

Bagaimana di masa yang akan datang? Bagaimana jika Sehun sudah menyerah untuk memperjuangkan Luhan? Bagaimana jika Ia di tinggalkan oleh Sehun? Dan buruknya lagi, sanggupkah Luhan untuk terus menjalani hidup jika tidak ada Sehun di sampingnya?

Kadang Luhan tidak bisa berpikir luas. Ia hanya mengikuti naluri hatinya yang mengatakan jika kau memberi apapun yang kekasihmu inginkan, percayalah hubungan kalian _mungkin_ akan terus bertahan lama. Untuk itulah, di saat Sehun meminta _dirinya_ semalam….Luhan menyetujuinya. Meskipun banyak spekulasi negatif atau resiko terbesarnya Ia akan mengandung anak Sehun di usia yang masih sangat muda. Luhan tidak masalah, karena itu adalah hasil dari cintanya dan Sehun yang menyatu. Orangtuanya pasti tidak akan sekecewa itu jika Sehun-lah yang melakukannya terhadap Luhan.

Bayi akan menjadi bukti nyata bahwa Ia sudah sangat terikat dengan Sehun lahir dan batin, meskipun mereka belum resmi menikah.

 _Lalu, bagaimana jika Ia tidak hamil?_

Sehun merasakan perasaan sesak dalam hatinya. Luhan menangis dalam diam, dan Sehun tahu itu. Pakaiannya basah akibat air mata kekasihnya yang meluruh, Sehun hanya diam dengan tangannya yang mengusap punggung Luhan sayang.

Sebenarnya…bukan hanya Luhan yang merasakan ketakutan itu. Sehun pun merasakan yang lebih parah dari pada Luhan. Ia bahkan juga berharap bahwa benih yang di tanamnya dalam diri Luhan bisa berkerja keras dan akhirnya akan menghadirkan mereka sosok malaikat mungil yang menggemaskan.

Sehun tidak tahu Ia harus menjawab apa, Ia hanya ingin Luhan yakin bahwa sesuatu yang di takutinya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sekuat apapun badai yang menerjang hubungan mereka, Sehun akan tetap mempertahankan posisi Luhan di sampingnya. Tidak peduli jika tidak ada lagi orang yang akan peduli terhadap mereka, Sehun tetap akan melindungi dan menjaga Luhan dengan nyawanya.

Lalu….pikiran Sehun ingat akan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah di persiapkannya semenjak hubungannya dan Luhan terjalin. Sebuah cincin platina dengan satu mata berlian di atasnya, yang di beli Sehun dengan hasil uang tabungannya sendiri selama 4 Tahun lamanya.

Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan lembut dan tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya.

"Suatu hal kecil akan meyakinkan seluruh hatimu, Lu. Hal kecil yang sangat berharga dan akan menjadi bukti bahwa aku hanya akan mencintaimu" Sehun mengambil hoodienya dan mencari benda itu dalam sakunya.

Luhan memperhatikan gerak-gerik kekasihnya dengan amat serius dan penasaran.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi dan mengambil jemari lentik Luhan sebelah kiri. Lebih tepatnya mengambil jari manis gadis itu dan meletakkan cincinya di sana.

Cincin itu melingkar pas di jemari manis Luhan dengan sangat istimewah. Keindahannya berkali lipat lebih bersinar ketika di pasangkan pada jemari yang tepat.

Luhan tidak percaya akan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini. Matanya langsung berkaca-kaca dengan senyuman haru yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sinar pertama matahari pagi menyinari wajahnya lembut, selir merdu angin menggoyangkan surai kecoklatannya dengan sangat indah. Luhan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan tepat menyinari cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya itu pada cahaya matahari pagi. Keindahannya semakin menakjubkan!

"Hu-Hunnie…..i-ini untukku? Sungguh ini u-untukku?!" bahkan suara bahagianya terdengar terbata-bata.

Sehun mengambil kedua tangan Luhan dan menciumnya lama dengan mata terpejam. Lelaki itu menggenggamnya erat dengan sentuhan ibu jarinya yang membelai kulit Luhan halus.

"Iya sayang, ini milikmu. Hanya milikmu, pakai ini selalu di jemari manismu, Lu. Mungkin ini hanya sebuah cincin biasa, namun ketika semua orang melihat ini di jarimu maka mereka akan tahu bahwa kau sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Dan, mereka akan mundur dengan sendirinya untuk menarik perhatianmu. Karena apa? Karena kau sudah kumiliki. Seorang Xi Luhan hanya milik Oh Sehun. Hanya aku, Oh Sehun. Kau mengerti, sayang?"

Dan terakhir Luhan mendapatkan satu kecupan manis di puncuk kepalanya "Ini salah satu bukti bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Lu. Kau harus yakin dan selalu percaya akan cinta kita. Kita mungkin tidak tahu sepahit apa kesedihan yang telah menanti kita di kemudian hari. Namun, jangan pernah meragukan seberapa kuatnya kekuatan cinta kita, sayang. Asalkan kita akan terus bergandengan tangan seperti ini, kesedihan sesulit apapun pasti bisa kita hadahi bersama-sama. Jangan pernah ragukan aku, Luhan. Jangan pernah… _jeongmal neomu saranghae…saranghae…saranghae…saranghae…_ "

Luhan terkekeh kecil dengan raut kebahagiaannya. Ia mengangguk yakin dan memantapkan hatinya untuk Sehun. Yah, hanya Sehun dan bukan orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah gusar. Sedari tadi Ia hanya mondar-mandir sembari menggigit jari dengan raut kekhawatiran yang khas menghiasi wajahnya. Sejak pagi Kyungsoo tidak mendapati Luhan di samping ranjangnya. Gadis rusa kesayangannya itu juga tidak ada di villa. Belum lagi Kyungsoo yang juga mengetahui fakta bahwa Sehun juga menghilang sejak semalam. Pasti mereka berada di luar dan belum kembali juga pagi ini.

Mengapa Sehun membawa Luhan keluar semalaman? Dimana mereka tidur?

Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ah, bukan hanya Ia tapi semuanya.

"Bee, Kenapa Hannie belum juga kembali? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan terhadap mereka? Aku risau sekali…."

Baekhyun pun sama khawatirnya dengan Kyungsoo, namun Ia masih bisa bersikap tenang "Jangan khawatir, Kyungi. Sehun pasti menjaga Luhan dengan sangat baik, mungkin mereka sedang menikmati waktu berdua dengan jalan-jalan"

"Jalan-jalan apanya?! Mereka sudah menghilang sejak tengah malam! Sehun seperti sengaja menculik Luhan. Aish, kemana _namja_ albino itu membawa rusaku pergi!" tandas Kyungsoo dengan netranya yang terus mengarah pada pintu utama, atau lebih tepatnya menerawang dari kaca jendela.

"Kai dan Chanyeol- _oppa_ belum juga menemukan mereka?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas setelah melirik tidak ada notifikasi apapun pada ponselnya "Sepertinya belum" katanya kecewa.

Suara cekikikan bahagia terdengar samar mengalun dalam gendang telinga Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tanpa membuang waktu langsung bergegas menuju pintu utama dan membukanya.

Yah. Luhan ada disana, bersama Sehun yang sedang menggendong gadis itu di belakang punggungnya. Mereka berjalan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki dan Luhan terlihat bahagia sekali saat Sehun menimpalinya dengan berbagai candaan konyol pikir Kyungsoo.

Tapi, kenapa Luhan harus di gendong seperti itu oleh Sehun? Kyungsoo juga seperti mendapati kejanggalan dalam raut ceria Luhan. Gadis itu terlihat lemas dan sedikit pucat, tidak bercahaya seperti biasanya.

"Darimana saja kalian?! Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap adik kecilku?! Dan kenapa Luhan harus kau gendong seperti itu?" beberapa pertanyaan beruntun pun Kyungsoo keluarkan dengan cepat.

Sehun baru saja sampai di halaman luar villa milik keluarga Luhan. Ia menurunkan kekasihnya pelan dengan langsung mengaitkan tangannya pada bahu sempit Luhan. Gadis itu butuh penyanggah agar Ia bisa berdiri dengan normal.

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget mendapati Luhan yang meringis kesakitan ketika Ia sudah diturunkan, gadis bermata _owl_ itu langsung menghampiri Luhan dan memegang kedua sisi pipi gadis itu.

Tatapan Kyungsoo penuh gelisah saat melihat sorot mata rusa Luhan yang sedikit sendu, Ia tahu bahwa sesuatu pasti telah terjadi pada gadis rusa kesayangannya itu.

"Hannie, apa yang terjadi?! Apa yang sakit?! Kenapa wajahmu terlihat pucat seperti ini!"

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng ringan " _Ani_ , tidak terjadi apa-apa Kyungi. Aku hanya kelelahan dan kakiku sedikit terkilir saat bermain di pantai semalam. Maafkan aku telah membuat semua orang khawatir….." bohong Luhan dengan suara halus menenangkan, padahal hatinya sedang gugup setegah mati takut bila kebohongannya terbaca. Kyungsoo adalah gadis dengan kepekaan yang sangat tinggi, sehingga menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya adalah percuma. Karena apapun itu Kyungsoo pasti akan langsung mengetahuinya.

Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan prihal sebenarnya kepada sahabatnya bukan? Biarlah ini menjadi rahasianya dan Sehun untuk sementara waktu.

Kyungsoo berlutut di hadapan Luhan, Ia meraba kedua kaki jenjang Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan berpura-pura meringis perih ketika Kyungsoo menyentuh pergelangan kakinya.

Kyungsoo menatap kaki Luhan sendu dengan kepala merunduk dalam, Ia sangat tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu berbohong. Tidak ada ruam kemerahan atau pun memar keunguan pada kakinya, sebaliknya Kyungsoo malah menemukan aroma asing di tubuh Luhan. Sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membuat alur pernafasannya menjadi kacau dan sesak. Hal yang membuat gelojak hatinya seketika panas dengan kemarahan terpendam.

Gadis itu sangat tahu bahwa Luhan mencoba menyembunyikan fakta yang sebenarnya. Bertahun-tahun menjalin persahabatan, mereka tidak pernah saling menyembunyikan rahasia dan selalu terbuka satu sama lain. Mereka akan berkata jujur apapun itu. Namun, disini Kyungsoo merasa cukup kecewa. Luhan berbohong kepada mereka untuk menutupi atas tindakan bejat yang Sehun lakukan terhadapnya.

 _Cinta membuatnya terpaksa untuk berbohong_

Kyungsoo bangkit dan tersenyum pahit. Ia memeluk Luhan sayang dan mengambil gadis itu seutuhnya dari rangkulan Sehun.

"Aku akan membantumu mandi, tiga jam lagi kita akan kembali pulang ke Seoul Hannie" katanya lembut.

Lalu dengan tidak relanya Kyungsoo menatap Sehun, bersama dengan sorot mata yang sarat akan kekecewaan "Bawa semua barang Luhan turun, Sehun. Hubungi Kai dan Chanyeol _oppa_ , mereka masih di luar mencari keberadaan kalian" katanya dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka, baik semuanya sudah mempersiapkan diri menantikan hasil jerih paya belajar keras mereka. Wajah gugup penuh dengan kilat penasaran menghiasi suasana pagi yang cerah ini, beberapa kali Luhan terlihat menghela nafasnya di depan cermin. Ia sudah siap dengan penampilan seragam sekolahnya yang rapi juga membungkus tubuh ramping berlekuk S'Line miliknya, hari ini Luhan akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama orang tuanya karena Sehun bilang Ia ingin memberi suatu kejutan untuk Luhan jadi akan menyusul dengan mobilnya sendiri, bahkan Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya pergi berdua tanpa ikut bersama Sehun.

Luhan melihat pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin, berkali-kali mengkoreksi apa _make-up_ nya terlalu tipis atau malah ketebalan, tidak Luhan yakin sekali _make-up_ nya tidak pernah salah, Ia juga berkali-kali menyisir surai madu panjangnya padahal sudah terlihat rapi, melihat juga ke arah poninya yang panjang separuh di jepit dengan pita berkilau perak. Sip! Semuanya sempurna! Jadi Ia hanya tersenyum puas sambil merona padam mengingat hal apa yang dilakukannya dengan Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Oh, Luhan gadis yang lagi di mabuk cinta dan dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan _namjachingu_ nya itu.

..

..

..

Jalanan Seoul cukup ramai, banyaknya kendaraan berlalu lalang dengan tergesah-gesah. Salah satu yang menarik perhatian adalah sebuah mobil La Ferarri mewah dengan warna _metalic_ nya yang berkilau, membelah jalanan dengan gesit. Si pengendara sedang di kejar waktu saat ini.

"Iya, sudah dalam perjalanan sayangku…."

"…"

"Hm? Jangan khawatir begitu, kau tahu kalau kekasihmu ini pandai menyetir seperti pembalap bukan?" kekeh Sehun setelah Ia mendengar kalimat penuh protes dari Luhan.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, semua teman-temannya sudah menunggu di sekolah begitu pula dengan orang tuanya, lalu kenapa Sehun datang paling lambat? Ia hanya ingin memberi satu kejutan kecil untuk rusa kesayangannya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Sebelum pergi, Sehun sempat membeli satu buket bunga beraneka macam jenis mawar dengan ukuran cukup besar, itulah mengapa Ia memilih pergi paling akhir hanya untuk memberi bunga itu kepada kekasihnya. Saat ini benda persegi itu masih setia bertengger manis di telinganya dengan di dominasi oleh ocehan Luhan yang tiada henti-hentinya memperingatkan Sehun untuk berhati-hati di jalan.

" _Matikan saja dulu telponnya hunnie….nanti konsentrasimu terganggu"_

"Aish, tidak. Aku merindukanmu lebih cepat jadi jangan matikan telponnya sayang. Bicaralah lagi, bicara yang banyak"

Dengan santai, Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya di jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup renggang itu, tapi Luhan hanya tidak tahu saja bahwa saat ini Sehun sedang melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi untuk mengikis waktu agar lekas sampai di tempat tujuan.

" _Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu…..aku tutup ya telponnya"_

TIIIIN

Suara klakson bentuk perotes mobil yang di dahului Sehun barusan berbunyi sangat kencang sehingga Ia tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di katakan oleh kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Kau bilang apa, Lu? Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas" masih dengan berusaha ingin mendahului mobil tangki minyak di depannya Sehun terus menengok ke arah depan, sungguh Ia harus cepat saat ini "Sial!" umpatnya geram melihat mobil besar itu sangat melaju dengan lamban.

" _Sehun! Sudah kubilang tidak usah mengebut! Semua masih bisa menunggumu di sini_ " desis Luhan mulai khawatir di seberang sana, bahkan Ia memiliki perasaan buruk takut terjadi sesuatu dengan kekasihnya itu, Luhan berkali-kali menghela nafas panjang susah sekali untuk menasehati Sehun dengan kepala batunya

"Tidak sayang, Aku….."

 _Gotcha_! Peluang sudah di depan, selagi terlihat tidak ada mobil yang menghadang dari arah berlawanan Sehun menaikkan laju kendaraannya pada kecepatan tertinggi…. memutar stir mobil itu kasar ke arah kiri dengan cepat lalu…..

.

TIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!

.

.

.

.

CKIIIIIIITTTTTT! BRAAK!

.

.

.

.

Aroma hangus yang sangat menyakitkan itu menyeruak penuh ke udara. Tabrakan beruntun terjadi begitu cepat tanpa bisa di hindari. Suara kaca pecah, dentuman kasar dari mobil yang berguling-guling di jalanan, belum lagi teriakkan panik dari semua orang yang menyaksikan kecelakaan itu terdengar pilu.

"SEHUN! SEHUN! SEHUUUUUN!" …raungan keras seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan pilu lah terakhir kali Sehun dengar sebelum Ia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi mobil yang dikendarainya terguling dan terbalik membentur pembatas jalan, setelah menabrak mobil dari arah berlawanan barusan…semuanya terjadi tanpa bisa di cegah….

" _Lu-Luhan_ …" ucap Sehun memohon untuk menyesal dengan banyaknya darah yang bersimpah membajiri wajahnya, meremukkan seluruh tulangnya. Tubuhnya penuh luka parah dengan goresan besar yang juga mengeluarkan darah. Pandangannya memburam setelah satu air mata lolos menuruni wajahnya bercampur dengan cairan merah pekat beraroma karat memuakkan yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya hingga…Sehun menutup matanya dengan sempurna.

..

..

..

"SEHUN!" Teriak Luhan kalut dengan tubuh merosot kebawah dan nafas tercekat hebat.

Ponselnya terjatuh menghempas lantai hingga pecah. Tubuh Luhan di banjiri keringat dingin dengan sorot mata rusanya yang bergerak gelisah. Ia terus meraung kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya sendiri yang terasa sangat sakit.

Semua orang menghampirinya dengan khawatir, Luhan hampir pingsan jika saja tidak ada Jaejoong yang langsung menangkap tubuhnya.

"Luhan! Luhan! ada apa sayang?! Apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun?! kenapa kau berteriak?"

Luhan menangis hebat dan menatap Jaejoong lemah, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat pusing dengan nafas berat yang memburu.

"Se-Sehun….mengalami ke-kecelaka-aan Jong-ngie u-umma….." bisiknya parau susah payah dan setelah itu tubuhnya terasa melayang karena lelah hingga berakhir Ia yang juga tidak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dua bulan kemudian….**_

Langit jingga mempesona dengan udara basah yang menusuk paru-paru, gumpalan awan tipis yang melayang tenang di atas langit. Luhan melihat semuanya dengan pandangan kosong yang redup. Ia duduk di kursi roda akibat stress yang di alaminya sebulan yang lalu. Membuat tubuhnya lemas hingga berujung seluruh syarafnya lumpuh untuk sementara karena Luhan tidak memiliki semangat lagi untuk menjalankan hidupnya.

Ia hampir saja bunuh diri akibat mengetahui segala kemungkinan yang terjadi, mentalnya sedikit terguncang hingga akal sehatnya kadang pergi dan tak ingat lagi arah jalan pulang.

Saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Sehun mengalami kecelakaan hebat dengan hampir seluruh darahnya terkuras dari tubuh kekasihnya, Luhan menjadi gadis pemurung meninggalkan kepribadian ceria dan hangatnya. Ia seperti mayat hidup dengan tubuh ringkihnya juga kulit putih pucat yang menggigil nyaris beku.

Sehun sudah menjalani perawatan intensif dengan tubuh terbaring lemah, mata elang terkatup sempurna, juga nyawanya yang sangat bergantung pada beberapa alat medis untuk menopang kehidupannya.

Sehun koma dengan kondisi sangat kritis.

Dan Luhan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas hal yang menimpa Sehun. Jika saja Ia menuruti kata hatinya untuk memutuskan panggilan saat Sehun sedang menyetir mungkin kecelakaan mengerikan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Jika saja Ia tidak pernah berkata bahwa Ia takut kesedihan menimpa hubungannya dengan Sehun, mungkin ini juga tidak akan terjadi. Atau….jika saja Luhan tidak di takdirkan hadir pada kehidupan Sehun…

Lagi, seluet genangan air berkilau kristal itu turun dari kedua mata rusanya. Luhan menangis tanpa isakkan tapi tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia menutup matanya pelan dan menghapus jejaknya dengan cepat ketika seseorang memasuki ruang perawatannya, lebih tepatnya ruang perawatan Sehun dan Luhan sudah berada di ruang yang Ia anggap kamarnya sendiri itu setiap malamnya.

"Sayang…..kenapa melamun terus, hm?" Jaejoong membelai wajah Luhan hangat dan mengecup puncuk kepalanya sayang.

Luhan menarik sedikit _sangat_ sedikit sudut bibirnya, hingga Jaejoong harus mempertajam penglihatannya untuk melihat senyum kecil itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum lemah dan mengambil alih kursi roda Luhan "Ayo kita lihat keadaan Sehunnie, sayang…." kata Jaejoong sebahagia mungkin, kendati hatinya sangat terasa sakit.

Luhan melihat sendu pada tubuh yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, itu kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang berjuang penuh melawan maut. Ada banyak lilitan perban dimana-mana, nyaris seluruh tubuhnya. Terlebih lagi di bagian kepalanya yang terlilit cukup tebal dengan noda darah samar mengotori warna putih dari perbannya.

"Hunniee…." Tangan Luhan yang lemah, menggenggam jemari Sehun.

Jaejoong tersenyum tulus ketika akhirnya Luhan menemukan kembali suaranya. Wanita itu keluar dari ruang perawatan Sehun dan mendiami mereka berdua disana.

Seorang suster menghampiri wanita itu.

"Nyonya Kim, dokter Kang ingin bertemu dengan Anda di ruangannya"

"Hmm" Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma pahit tercium sangat pekat kala menarik nafas, namun sedikit tersamar oleh pengharum ruangan yang mengeluarkan aroma lavender menenangkan. Tapi, setelah mendengar sebuah kabar yang sangat-sangat mengejutkan…akankah hati setenang aroma itu?

Jaejoong melebarkan netranya ketika mendengar penuturan dokter Kang –dokter pribadi keluarga Oh- mengenai kondisi sementara dari putra tunggalnya. Wanita itu bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan tenang, paru-parunya terasa sesak memohon untuk menggapai oksigen.

Memastikan apa yang di dengarnya tidaklah benar, Jaejoong bertanya sekali lagi sebelum Ia akan menghancurkan meeting besar suaminya –Yunho- di kantor mengenai kondisi kritis putra tampan mereka.

"Dokter Kang, ini bukan pentas drama jadi jangan memberikanku berita yang tidak benar! Bukan saatnya untuk bergurau!" ketusnya dengan nafas memburu hebat dan tangan terkepal erat menghatam meja kaca yang penuh akan berkas-berkas itu.

Kang Min Suk adalah salah satu dokter utama dari Human Hospital. Lebih tepatnya dokter tampan yang terkenal akan kepandaian dan ilmu misteriusnya menyembuhkan pasien dalam jangka waktu cepat. Bagusnya lagi, lelaki yang kesehariannya itu selalu memakai jas putih dengan _stestoskop_ menggantung apik di lehernya adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Oh sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Minsuk menghela nafas susah dan menatap Jaejoong dengan raut keseriusannya. Lelaki itu menumpuhkan kedua sikunya dan menautkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas meja.

"Aku tidak mungkin berbohong, _Noona_. Ini sungguh hasil nyata dari pemeriksaan Sehun selama ini. Sebelum terlambat…..kita harus membawanya ke Amerika. Aku sendiri yang akan membimbing Sehun, ini demi keselamatan nyawanya. Jika kita tidak melakukan ini maka Sehun….."

"Hentikan! Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal buruk lagi dari pada ini. Bagaimana bisa kau membawa putraku yang sedang dalam keadaan koma untuk terbang sejauh itu?! Apa lima kali melakukan operasi pembongkaran kepala tidak cukup untuk memulihkan kondisinya?!"

"Hanya ini satu-satunya pilihan terakhir kita, _Noona_. Bukan hanya untuk memulihkan kondisi Sehun, namun juga….. _untuk kebaikkan Luhan_ " lirihnya pedih ketika kalimatnya selesai dengan adanya nama _Luhan_ disana.

 _Kebaikkan Luhan?_

Tubuh wanita itu menegang sempurna, bibirnya terkuak kering bergetar pilu "Lu-Luhan?" dan pertahanan Jaejoong runtuh bersamaan tubuhnya yang melemas. Ia menangis bahkan lebih parah dari pada sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **New York, Amerika**

Udara pagi terasa begitu menyenangkan, melewati aliran pernafasan dengan lancar dan nyaman. Musim semi menyambut ceria pada langit biru kota New York yang berseri-seri. Pemandangan hiruk-pikuk kota yang berdesak-desakkan di jalanan adalah hal biasa untuk di pandang.

Seseorang mengadahkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam nyaman dan tarikan nafas panjang. Senyum mempesona terukir apik di wajahnya. Ia berdiri pada pagar pembatas balkon kamar rawat inapnya dengan tegap. Lelaki itu mengenakan stelan casual, wajahnya tampan memikat.

Tubuhnya terasa hidup kembali, Ia tidak ingat persis akan suatu hal yang menimpanya beberapa bulan silam. Ibunya berkata Ia mengalami kecelakaan hebat dengan tubuh terbaring koma selama delapan bulan lamanya, dan sekarang Ia sudah sadar setelah tidur panjangnya yang melelahkan.

Memang sehebat apa kecelakaan yang menimpanya? Mengapa Ia tidak ingat?

Semuanya terasa baik-baik saja, tubuhnya sempurna dengan tidak adanya lagi goresan luka yang mengotori kulit menawannya. Wajahnya semakin tampan akibat perawatan istimewah yang diberikan orangtuanya.

Lelaki itu, Oh Sehun.

Mata tajamnya menerawang lurus dan berpikir keras, suatu hal sedikit mengganjal dalam benaknya.

Apa itu? Seperti ada kekosongan yang terasa hampa.

Sehun sudah kembali sehat seperti dirinya yang dulu, pribadinya juga tidak berubah. Ia memang Oh Sehun yang sama.

Tapi, mengapa sekarang terasa berbeda? Seperti ada bagian dari dirinya yang menghilang. Seperti ada bayangan lain yang menjauh dan meninggalkannya. Seperti pikirannya terasa kosong dan sepi, bahkan Ia merasa gejolak hatinya terasa dingin mengigil. Tidak ada kehangatan yang nyaman, walau orangtuanya saat ini berada dalam lingkungannya.

Apa yang hilang? Apa yang berubah?

Siapa yang Ia cari dalam otak kecilnya?

Berkali-kali Ia mencari, namun sangat sukar untuk di pahami. Semakin Ia berpikir, semakin sakit pula kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat pusing hingga Sehun rasa tubuhnya bahkan bisa hancur hanya karena mencari kekosongan itu.

Suara derap langkah cepat menghampirinya. Ibunya datang dengan wajah cemas dan mata sembab melihat Sehun yang menarik rambutnya kasar dan menjerit tertahan.

"Sehun, Kenapa sayang?!"

"Sa-sakit _Umma_ , rasanya sakit sekali….." katanya nyaris putus.

"Dokter Kang! Dokter Kang!" Jaejoong berteriak sekeras mungkin, dengan memeluk tubuh Sehun erat. Ia terus merapalkan kalimat menenangkan dan berharap bahwa putranya baik-baik saja.

..

Sehun di baringkan dengan tenang, Ia baru saja diberikan obat penenang dan penahan rasa sakit agar tubuhnya bisa _rileks_ kembali. Padahal hari ini adalah hari kepulangannya dari rumah sakit, namun sepertinya Sehun harus menginap untuk semalam lagi.

Minsuk menghela nafas lega, Ia menatap tak berdaya pada Jaejoong yang berada dalam pelukan suaminya sambil terisak samar. Lalu, beralih pada keseriusannya setelah melihat Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Noona_. Sehun sudah kembali tenang"

"Sudahlah, sayang. Putra kita baik-baik saja" Yunho mencium puncuk kepala istrinya sayang.

"Apa yang terjadi Minsuk-ah?" bisik Jaejoong lemah.

Minsuk mengalihkan netranya pada Sehun yang tertidur nyaman "Ini efek dari senyawa yang bersarang di kepalanya, sepertinya Sehun mencoba mengingat sesuatu hingga membuat otaknya tidak bisa berkerja dengan baik. Mungkin kita bisa menghilangkan ingatannya, tapi…..kita tidak bisa mencegah hatinya untuk mencari kekosongan itu. Kurasa Sehun mengetahui bahwa ada bagian dari dirinya yang hilang….."

Jaejoong membelai wajah Sehun lemah "Yah….tentu saja dia merasakannya. Aku merasa bahwa aku adalah orangtua paling jahat yang pernah ada karena sengaja membuat putraku meninggalkan kebahagiaannya. Meninggalkan separuh hatinya, bahkan meninggalkan seseorang yang dicintainya…..hiks….Sehun-ah maafkan _Umma_ dan _Appa_ ….hiks….." untuk sekian kalinya Jaejoong menangis.

"Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, kita melakukan ini juga demi kebaikkan Sehun dan Luhan kedepannya. Hmm….apa _Nonna_ dan _Hyung_ memberitahukan prihal ini kepada Luhan dan keluarganya?" tanya Minsuk ragu.

Jaejoong menggeleng "Itu tidak mungkin…..yah…..tidak mungkin kami memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Lian dan Jisung _oppa_ apalagi Luhan. Membohongi mereka saja sudah membuatku sakit hati dan sangat merasa berdosa. Kami mengatakan pada mereka bahwa Sehun mengalami hilang ingatan akibat kecelakaan itu khususnya Luhan, kendati hal sebenarnya bukan dari benturan hebat di kepalanya melainkan…..senyawa yang di tanam dalam otak kecil Sehun….."

"Yunnie….apa akan sangat lama kita menyiksa Lulu? Aku sungguh tidak sanggup, yunnie….bagaimana bisa kita memisahkan kedua malaikat yang saling mencintai itu….."

Alam bawah sadarnya membawa Jaejoong kembali pada ingatannya dua bulan silam pasca alasan mengapa Sehun harus di bawa ke Amerika. Dokter psikolog yang juga turut memeriksa kondisi mental Sehun bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kehidupan bersama Luhan yang Sehun jalani sejak kecil, membuat dirinya tidak bisa meninggalkan bayangan Luhan dalam benaknya. Sejak bayi bahkan sejak Luhan dan Sehun masih menggapai dunia surganya di pangkuan Tuhan, kebersamaan mereka sudah di atur dalam satu garis takdir yang sama.

Waktu yang membuat Sehun menghabiskan seluruh nafas dan harinya bersama Luhan, membuat lelaki itu menjadi sangat egois. Kepemilikan Luhan yang Ia capkan dalam dirinya tanpa sadar menjadikan Sehun punya obsesi besar terhadap sosok Luhan.

Obsesi yang membuatnya tidak bisa jauh dari Luhan, obsesi yang membuatnya tidak bisa bahkan satu hari pun tidak melihat wajah cantik Luhan, obsesi yang membuat seluruh nyawanya menjadi sangat egois dengan mengklaim Luhan seutuhnya hanya miliknya sampai kapan pun itu. Obsesi itu membuat Sehun memiliki kepribadian ganda dalam dirinya.

Lelaki itu juga tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya memiliki _alter ego_ yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Satu kepribadiannya memiliki kehangatan dan keramahan kepada siapa pun itu, ini sifat Oh Sehun yang utama, yang terlihat di pandangan orang-orang. Namun, satu kepribadiannya yang lain jauh tersembunyi dalam dirinya memiliki aura dingin yang kejam, dan di sisi inilah _obsesi_ itu bersarang diam.

Sehun harus di pisahkan dengan Luhan, sebelum semuanya terlambat dan berakhir lelaki itu yang akan menyiksa Luhan dengan tangannya sendiri. Untuk itulah Ia harus di _paksa_ untuk melupakan Luhan, jauh melupakan Luhan dan nyaris seutuhnya.

Minsuk dan dokter-dokter hebat lainnya sepakat untuk menanamkan otak kecil Sehun dengan senyawa kimia yang bernama _**benzodiazepine.**_ Cairan itu akan membuatnya melupakan kejadian detail terjadinya kecelakaan mengerikan yang menimpanya dan terlebih lagi melupakan Luhan. Jenis obat yang digunakan untuk menghilangkan stress pasca-trauma, bahkan untuk melupakan seseorang. Dengan begitu, _alter ego_ yang dialaminya akan bersarang diam dalam dirinya dan tertidur nyenyak hingga tak akan mengusik Sehun lagi.

 _Karena tidak ada lagi memori Luhan yang tersangkut manis di otak kecilnya._

Entah sampai kapan…yang jelas untuk saat ini senyawa itu akan membuat Sehun menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa perlu takut di hantui oleh bayang-bayang _dirinya_ yang lain.

"Setidaknya lima tahun…" gumam Minsuk.

"Apa?"

"Benar, setidaknya lima tahun mereka harus di pisahkan. Meski senyawa itu sudah menjalankan tugasnya, namun kemungkinan untuk gagal kita tidak bisa menduganya _Noona_ …."

"Haruskah kita melakukan itu…..?"

"Aku menyesal mengatakan ini tapi, yah….kita harus memisahkan mereka setidaknya lima tahun lamanya. Dengan begitu prihal tentang Luhan akan seutuhnya menghilang dari memori Sehun. Kalau untuk saat-saat ini kita mempertemukan mereka kembali, maka bisa saja sisi _obsesi_ itu kembali muncul dalam diri Sehun. Fakta yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu menguatkan alasannya, Sehun masih berusaha keras untuk mencari tahu sisi kekosongan apa yang tertinggal dalam dirinya. Ini demi keselamatan mental Sehun begitu pula dengan Luhan…"

"Lalu, ada satu hal lagi yang harus kita hindarkan dari Sehun selain Luhan…"

"Aku tidak suka melarang putraku jauh lebih dari ini! Tolong, kumohon bukan sesuatu yang buruk Minsuk-ah…" Jaejoong sudah pasrah akan semuanya.

"Tidak buruk kurasa, karena mungkin Sehun tidak akan pernah untuk mencobanya. Tapi, waspada itu perlu bukan? Berjaga-jaga saja karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya."

"Baiklah, apa itu?" timpal Yunho

Minsuk menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan " _Alkhohol_. Kita harus menjauhkan Sehun dari pengaruh minuman keras atau semacamnya yang mengandung _alkhohol_. Karena jika _alkhohol_ sudah mengambil alih kesadarannya maka….kepribadiannya yang tertidur akan terpancing untuk bangkit. Mengambil alih alam bawah sadar Sehun seutuhnya."

"Bagus. Putraku tidak akan pernah menikmati minuman mahal berkwalitas seperti _Wine_ , _Champagne_ , dan semacamnya. Demi Tuhan! Sehun suatu saat akan menikmati minuman itu pada saat usianya menginjak dewasa. Mana mungkin kami melarangnya, Minsuk-ah. Mana mungkin…." Geram Jaejoong

"Untuk itulah kita harus menjaganya, _Noona_. Jika nanti Sehun menikmati minuman itu, kita harus berada di sampingnya untuk memastikan dirinya pulang dengan aman di saat kesadarannya mulai menipis. Pengaruh _alkhohol_ hanya bertahan semalaman. Jika keesokkan harinya Sehun kembali sadar seperti semula, maka kepribadian kelamnya akan kembali tertidur dengan tenang"

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk membuatnya sembuh seutuhnya? Jika ada, apapun itu aku akan melakuakannya untuk Sehun. Memisahkannya dengan Luhan itu bencana besar, apa impianku ingin menjadikan Luhan sebagai menantuku tidak bisa terwujud? Apa takdir Sehun memang bukan perpihak kepada Luhan?" lirih wanita itu putus asa. Yunho semakin memeluknya erat.

"Hilang ingatan yang di alami Sehun akan berlangsung sangat lama, tapi jika keajaiban datang maka semua itu tidakkan berarti lagi. Mungkin, suatu saat nanti Luhan-lah yang menjadi kunci utama kesembuhan Sehun. Hilang ingatan dan _obsesi_ tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kekuatan cinta."

Seketika sedikit cahaya terang Jaejoong dapatkan, membuat sudur bibirnya sedikit terangkat "Dengan kata lain, jika Sehun menemukan cinta sejatinya kembali maka semua itu bisa kembali seperti sedia kala? Benarkah itu?!" katanya dengan nada bahagia yang tidak bisa di gantikan oleh apapun. Wajahnya sedikit berseri…

Minsuk tersenyum penuh arti, senyumnya begitu menenangkan seperti melihat malaikat "Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan cinta, _Noona_. Maka dari itu, setelah lima tahun nanti pertemukanlah Sehun kembali pada cinta _nya_. Karena cinta yang sesungguhnya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan tempatnya, dia tahu ke hati _mana_ dia harus kembali pulang"

Jaejoong bernafas lega dan berucap penuh syukur di dalam hatinya.

Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa Ia melupakan kekuatan cinta yang terjalin di antara Sehun dan Luhan? Semua orang bahkan tahu bahwa ketulusan dan kemurnian cinta mereka begitu suci. Kekuatan api cinta yang membara itulah yang akan membakar dan menghanguskan segalanya.

Segala hal yang menimpa Sehun, hanya Luhan yang menjadi kunci utama penyembuhannya. Karena cinta tahu….ke _rumah_ yang mana Ia harus kembali _pulang_.

 _Begitu pula cinta mereka…_

 _Bukannya, kebahagiaan akan selalu menyambut hangat di akhir cerita?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Luhan Prov**

 **..**

 _Teman…_

 _Bolehkah aku bercerita? Kumohon jangan memalingkan wajah dulu untuk pergi karena aku sangat butuh seseorang untuk mendengar kisahku….._

 _Apa kalian mengabaikanku? Jika kalian tidak ingin mendengarnya, tidak apa-apa…. Setidaknya kalian sudah duduk meski fokus kalian tidak mengarah pada diriku._

 _Teman….._

 _Pernahkah kalian merasakan kehilangan seseorang? Pernakah kalian mengalami bagaimana rasanya di tinggalkan? Pernakah kalian mengalami kehancuran yang membuat hati kalian terluka dan pecah berkeping-keping hingga bekas luka itu membunuh dengan amat kejam dalam diri kalian? Adakah kisah cinta yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada apa yang aku rasakan?_

 _Teman…._

 _Cinta meninggalkanku….._

 _Ia pergi tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal terlebih dulu terhadapku….._

 _Aku terus berdiri di tempat yang sama. Tempat yang ku tak tahu bahwa akan menjadi kisah terakhir dari perpisahan kami. Aku selalu menantinya pulang…..tapi Ia tak kunjung datang._

 _Aku menunggunya setiap waktu. Mengabaikan pergantian hari dan musim. Aku tidak pernah bosan untuk menunggunya. Selalu kutanamkan senyuman cantik pada wajahku di tempat yang penuh akan kegelapan itu._

 _Hanya aku yang berada disini, berdiri dengan mengandalkan kekuatakan kakiku sendiri untuk menopang sisa-sisa dari jiwaku yang di tinggalkannya. Aku kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga, sebagian dari nyawaku._

 _Bertahun-tahun takdir menghadirkanku berada di sampingnya, berbagi tawa dengannya, menangis dalam pelukannya, bahkan berbagi kehangatan malam bersamanya._

 _Aku merasa tubuhku menggigil dan beku. Aku merasa begitu kosong dan hampa. Tubuhku memang disini, namun aku merasa nyawaku melayang mencari-cari keberadaannya._

 _Aku nyaris putus asa teman… bahkan setianya aku berdiri disini tidak berdampak apa-apa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Ia ingin kembali pulang. Apa Ia tidak merindukanku?_

 _Apa sebegitu jahatnya aku sehingga Ia meninggalkanku? Apa Ia begitu membenciku sehingga dengan teganya Ia mengambil separuh jiwaku pergi? Apa Ia menyesal telah berbagi kasih dan kehangatannya padaku? Apa Ia sadar bahwa aku tidaklah pantas untuk menjalani hidup di sisinya? Bersamanya?_

 _Berikan aku pertolongan…..kumohon. Aku tidak ingin menyerah namun nafasku terasa susah untuk kuraih. Aku menantinya sepanjang tahun, hingga tubuhku mulai lelah dimakan waktu._

 _Di lain waktu kami akan bertemu kembali bukan? Tolong katakan IYA, agar hatiku terasa terhibur dan ku bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Aku sudah bertekad dalam diriku, Aku akan mewujudkan impiannya…..impian yang tidak bisa di raihnya lagi._

 _Aku rela membuang jauh anganku sendiri yang begitu kusukai, namun itu semua tidak lah penting. Bagiku….impian kecilnya adalah hal utama yang harus aku wujudkan, mungkin jika aku melakukannya Ia akan kembali pulang padaku kan?_

 _Teman…._

 _Kami telah mengikat janji, aku telah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri jika janji itu akan kupertahankan sampai kapan pun. Janji yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum lega dan memelukku sayang dengan tangis bahagia._

 _Perasaan rindu menghantuiku setiap waktu, Rindu yang begitu besar terhadapnya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin sekali. Ia tidak bisa mengingatku lagi akibat kesalahan fatal yang kubuat, dan itu membuatku merasa ingin mati. Tapi, Seketika aku ingat akan janji kami. Dan, janji itulah yang akan menjadi kekuatan kehidupanku yang baru._

 _Teman…._

 _Apa kalian menitikkan air mata setelah mendengar ceritaku? Tidakkah hati kalian terasa menggeletik sedih pada nasibku? Kalian tidak perlu melakukannya, karena aku tidak suka membuat orang lain menangisi kemalanganku. Itu menyakitkan. Membuat diriku terlihat semakin rendah._

 _Aku akan mencoba untuk kembali bangkit, meski kehampaan dan luka itu masih menghantui bayangku setiap saat. Aku berharap…..Tuhan mempertemukanku kembali padanya. Tidak masalah jika kami akan membuat kisah yang baru, aku yakin aku bisa untuk kembali membuatnya mencintaiku. Tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa Ia tidak lagi mengingatku, karena aku hanya ingin meraih masa depan bersamanya._

 _Tuhan akan mewujudkan impianku kan? Cinta yang pergi pasti akan kembali pulang kan?_

 _Dan…_

 _Oh Sehun milikku…..tentu masih menyimpan seluruh cintanya hanya untukku bukan? Meski itu sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun lamanya…?_

 **Luhan Prov End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **17 Desember 2016**

* * *

 **Annyeong Chingudeul**

 **INI UDAH END FLASHBACKNYA, JADI SIAPA YANG MASIH KECEWA?**

 **Kadang, Nad suka bingung sama readers-nim. Waktu itu bilangnya penasaran banget sama masa lalunya HunHan dan alasan mengapa Sehun jadi lupa ingatan? Tapi setelah Nad kasih Chapter KHUSUS, ada dari kalian malah bilang KECEWA T.T Jujur Nad bingung jadinya Hiks….. /deepBow/**

 **Oke, Chapter selanjutnya kita kembali lagi sama KONFLIK utama. Jadi siapkan hati kalian setegar mungkin ya *smirkbarengSehunnie***

 **Nama dari senyawa** _ **benzodiazepine**_ **Nad terinspirasi dari FF-nya kak Eclaire Oh ya. Jadi kalau ada yg ngira sama, Nad memang ambil nama senyawanya dari situ ^^**

 **Sebelum ada yang salah paham aja sih…..**

 **.**

 **Tapi, sekali lagi makasih banget buat yang setia Review dan ngasih Authornim saran dan masukkan yang positif. Itu membuat mood nulisku semakin semangat. Sekali lagi makasih ya, Nad sayang kalian semua ~**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks For :**

Ramyoon | taneptw307 | teungkiangle | Seravin509 | Fe261 | xiyu1220 | DeeroH | ruixi1 | sunghyoojin08 | deerbee | leelfeelhr714 | ohjasminxiaolu | Selenia Oh | SyiSehun | oohsitik | Hunhanslays | Luharnshi | Manggocillo | tjabaekby | vietrona Chan | SEHUNHAN794 | Hannie222 | elisabethlaurenti12399 | Sarrah274 | hunhannie1220 | | anak chanbaek | Luhan GS | Afa-ssi | Arifahohse | Dikanasly | dreamcmtre20 | kaijongin20 | sherli898 | tctbcxx | Zeana614 | nqomariah947 | Apink464 | gitaaorgee | Mocha-Chan | dstrfbr | jidatbacon | KimaSL | ElisYe Het | rly | KimaHunhan | oh hunhan | Guest(1) | Wiwiet | yong1237 | Guest(2) | chaa | Awwww | Intannnnn | Intanrima1 | Dark Eagle's Eye | Guest(3) | nurhasanah94 | Xihan,a-oh | Cherry | RahmaWu970h | Ludeer | Kania Ssinz | xian shiLu | Guest(4) | Jang Ha Na ||

 **.**

 **Hari ini kemungkinan BAEKBEELU Update bareng Para Sesepuh Author Mesyummmm kesayangan Readersnim~**

 **"LOLIPOPSEHUN, HUNHANEFFECT, dan HUNHANSLAYS"**

 ***Ayok...dibaca...dan budayakan selalu REVIEW ya sayang :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter ini, gak bikin mewek kalian semua kan? Alhamdulillah, gak nambah dosa hahaha xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gumawo Saranghaeyo**

 **..**

 **HHS JJANG! HHS FOREVER! WE LOVE HHS!**


	10. Chapter 9

_Aku membawa tubuhku jatuh dengan segala kehancuran yang kurasakan…_

 _Dengan segala rasa sakit yang menyerang batinku dengan kejam…._

 _Meluruhkan segala tangisku….menutup kedua mataku….dan berhenti untuk mengenal apa itu arti bernafas…._

 _Aku berharap…._

 _Setidaknya di dunia lain…..aku bertemu kembali pada sosok lelaki yang dulu sangat mencintaiku…_

 _Terakhir….._

 _Semoga selalu bahagia bersama cintamu yang baru, Oh Sehun._

 _Aku pergi….._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Designer of My Wedding Dress"**

 **..**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **present**

 **..**

 **Main Cast : SEHUN and LUHAN**

 **..**

 **Other Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, and other**

 **..**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst**

 **..**

 **Rate : T+ / M**

 **..**

 **GS for Uke**

 **..**

 **Leght : Multichapter**

 **..**

 **Warning : Typo, gak sesuai dengan EyD, Genderswith,**

 **Don't like don't Read** _ **guys**_

 **..**

 **Happy Reading!**

…

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **..**

Memang tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, apapun yang kau miliki nantinya akan kembali pada Tuhan-mu sendiri. Setiap musim yang berganti, mereka banyak membawa kisah kehidupan yang penuh akan warna. Ceria, tawa, tangis, dan penderitaan menyerta setiap waktunya.

Sekarang perputaran waktu telah memasuki musim dingin, dunia di selimuti oleh kelembutan halus putih suci yang berserakan di sepanjang jalan. Cahaya kebahagian di bulan Desember terpancar dengan amat cantik, menerangi seluruh tempat hingga kegelapan jahat menghilang karenanya.

Seharusnya di malam Natal semua orang merayakannya dengan penuh suka-cita dan kebahagiaan bersama orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Berbagi kasih sayang dengan kado-kado _special_ yang menumpuk di bawah pohon cemara penuh kilau keindahan, atau pun berbagi hadiah berupa perasaan sayang dengan ucapan manis yang penuh cinta kepada seseorang.

Hal seperti itu sudah sering terjadi, bagai memang rutinitas wajib setiap tahunnya. Namun, bila di telusuri lebih dalam nyatanya tidak semua orang merasakan kebahagian itu.

Mereka hanya mementingkan diri sendiri, padahal di sekitar mereka ada orang lain yang merasa sangat tersiksa walau Ia mencoba tegar dengan menutupi penderitaannya melalui senyuman manis.

Tuhan….dia menangis….dia sangat merasa tersiksa atas semua cobaan yang kau layangkan padanya. Bisakah seseorang menolongnya saat ini?

Tolong dia…..Tolong! Nafasnya mulai tidak terdengar lagi, degup jantungnya memelan dengan cepat. Demi Tuhan! Tidakkah ada yang ingin menolongnya sekarang?!

Air yang penuh akan kedinginan itu nyaris membekukan segala syarafnya. Merebut segala oksigennya, merenggut kehangatan tubuhnya, hingga akan membunuh seluruh titik kehidupannya.

 _Bidadari yang tersayang….Ia adalah Luhan._

Gadis yang biasanya terlihat ceria penuh tawa, cerewet dengan celoteh polosnya, atau tatapan hangat mata rusanya yang begitu cantik...sekarang semua itu lenyap dalam satu wadah penuh akan kekecewaan.

Tangisnya berderai-derai sejak beberapa saat lalu, Ia tahu ini bakal terjadi. Ia tahu kesedihan yang terus menghantuinya itu akan mengambil seluruh bagian dari dirinya, mengambil alih perasaan lemahnya dan membutakan akal sehatnya.

Hingga saat netranya menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana lelaki yang begitu Ia cintai menyatakan perasaan cintanya kepada seorang gadis _selain_ dirinya, pertahanan dari benteng ketegarannya pun runtuh. Mengubur segala mimpi bahagianya hidup-hidup.

Udara hampa menerjang tubuhnya hingga terjatuh dalam pusaran air itu. Luhan sendiri yang membawa tubuhnya jatuh. Ia sangat lelah dan sungguh Ia ingin menyerah.

Tak banyak yang Luhan pikirkan saat itu, Ia hanya menuruti kemana nalurinya akan membawa jiwanya pergi.

Gelembung hampa yang melayang-layang dalam air itu terus keluar melalui mulut dan alur penafasannya. Tangannya terkepal erat di depan dada dengan meremasnya kuat, Ia berusaha menyingkirkan kesakitan itu dari tubuhnya tapi tidak bisa. Matanya terpejam dengan tangisan dalam diam yang mengalir menyedihkan bercampur dengan kedinginan air kolam itu. Tubuhnya kaku dan keram, bahkan Ia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya sendiri. Semakin dalam terjatuh… semakin terasa pula bahwa kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Bergerak pun sudah tidak ada gunanya, nafas sudah menipis.

Hingga seutuhnya….Luhan merasa seluruh jiwanya terangkat dari tubuhnya yang terkubur dalam, sebelum seseorang meraihnya dalam satu pelukan hangat dan menolongnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang bidadari membuka mata, ketika pandangannya mulai jernih seutuhnya Ia langsung di suguhi dengan keindahan yang mendamba.

Langit biru yang begitu tenang, awan tipis berarak bebas di atas kepalanya. Selir angin membawa pendengarannya pada alunan lembut nada-nada yang tercipta dari hamparan luas bunga-bunga yang menari di hadapannya.

Luhan tidak tahu Ia berada dimana, yang jelas bibirnya tersenyum cantik dengan mata berbinar cerah. Ada dress putih selutut dengan bahan ringan yang melekat anggun pada tubuhnya, rambutnya tergerai bebas di udara.

Luhan membawa dirinya untuk bangkit, Ia langsung berlari-lari ceria pada hamparan bunga-bunga itu. Kedua tangannya terentang lebar, kakinya berlari-lari kecil mengejar kumpulan kupu-kupu yang menari di sekitarnya.

Jemari lentiknya memetik beberapa kelopak disana, ada banyak beragam jenis bunga. Luhan merasa Ia berada di musim semi, aroma madu dan wewangian yang khas menyamankan paru-parunya. Luhan terkikik ceria dan mengumpulkan semua tangkai bunganya pada keranjang bambu yang entah di temukannya dimana.

Matahari bersinar lembut, Luhan merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan. Begitu luasnya taman bunga ini. Seingat Luhan terakhir kali Ia berada pada musim dingin, lalu dimana Ia berada sekarang?

Inikah surga? Apa Ia sudah mati saat ini?

Luhan tidak peduli, yang jelas Ia hanya ingin menikmati waktu bahagianya saat ini. Tangan jahilnya terus-menerus memetik bunga, mengumpulkannya sampai keranjang bambunya penuh.

Luhan mengambil satu tangkai _dandelion_ cukup besar, bunga ini begitu cantik dengan bulu-bulu sehalus kapasnya yang putih. Luhan tersenyum semakin cerah, Ia meniup ringan kelembutan putih itu hingga setiap serpihan kecilnya terbawa udara dengan amat mempesona, hingga nanti setiap serpihannya akan mendarat di tanah mana saja dan melahirkan benih bunga yang baru.

Matanya terus menatap serpihan _dandelio_ nya, mereka terbang menjelajahi angkasa dunia yang begitu luas. Hingga Luhan tidak sadar ada seseorang lagi selain dia yang berada di tempat indah ini.

Orang itu memeluk tubuh mungilnya dan mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di perut Luhan. Gadis itu berjengit kaget namun setelahnya Luhan diam. Tubuhnya menegang sempurna tapi Ia tahu siapa orang ini.

Tidak mungkin Luhan lupa akan aroma maskulin menenangkan ini, Luhan tahu sangat tahu siapa pemiliknya. Mendadak tangis kerinduannya datang dan Luhan langsung membalik tubuhnya cepat hingga membuat seseorang itu terhuyung sedikit kebelakang.

Lelaki itu tertawa ceria. Bahkan suaranya masih sangat merdu dan sama seperti dulu.

"Hunnie….hiks….."

Luhan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang itu.

"Hunnie….ini benar-benar hunnie kan? Kau Sehunnie milikku kan? hiks…."

Tangan mungilnya meremas kaos putih polos yang melekat pada tubuh itu.

"Ayo jawab! Kau pasti Sehunnie kan…..hiks….."

Puncuk kepala Luhan di kecup sayang.

"Iya sayangku…..ini aku, Sehunmu. Kenapa menangis, hm?" katanya halus, setenang alunan surga.

Luhan semakin meraung keras, mempersempit jarak seerat mungkin hingga tak ada satu senti pun celah pada pelukan mereka. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat.

"Hei, jangan menangis sayang. Aku disini, kau baik Lulu. Aku bersamamu…" Sehun mencoba melepas rengkuhan mereka tapi Luhan menggeleng keras dan meremas kuat kaos belakang Sehun.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau, Hunnie. Aku tidak mau! Jangan lepaskan, kumohon…."

"Lulu jadi susah bernafas kalau begini, aku tidak akan pergi sayang. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, sungguh" satu kecupan lagi Sehun berikan, hingga membuat Luhan tenang dan melepas enggan pelukan mereka.

Wajah sembab Luhan, Sehun tangkup dengan kedua tangan hangatnya dan mengecup sayang kedua mata rusa Luhan bergantian. Hal sama seperti dulu yang Ia lakukan untuk meredakan tangis kekasih cantiknya ini.

Lelaki itu tersenyum manis "Jangan menangis, sayangku. Kekasihku tidak boleh menangis" jemarinya membelai wajah Luhan nyaman.

Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan kembali sentuhan sayang kekasihnya, sentuhan cinta Sehun yang begitu di rindukannya selama bertahun-tahun.

Wajah Luhan cemberut, sorot matanya sendu dan berkaca-kaca.

"Lulu rindu Hunnie…."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, sayang. Sangat merindukanmu"

"Lalu mengapa Hunnie tidak datang?! Mengapa baru sekarang Hunnie menemui Lulu! Kemana Hunnie selama ini, huh?! Kenapa Hunnie tega!" Luhan mendorong keras tubuh Sehun menjauh dengan mata nyalang penuh emosi dan tangis yang lagi-lagi turun dari sudut matanya "Hunnie tidak mencintai Lulu lagi kan! Hunnie pembohong! Lulu benci!" teriaknya.

Sehun menatapnya sendu, berlari menuju Luhan yang beringsut mundur. Tubuh rapuh kekasihnya, Sehun peluk semakin erat. Dan, Luhan meronta-ronta dalam dekapannya.

"Lepas brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" bahkan kalimat kasar pertamanya tercipta dari kedua belah bibir Luhan sendiri.

"Ya, aku memang brengsek Luhan. Akulah yang membuatmu seperti ini, bahkan maaf pun tidak layak aku dapatkan darimu" tubuh Sehun bergetar, Ia menangis.

"Ti-tidak, Lulu tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Hu-hunnie, maafkan Lulu…."

"Aku memang brengsek, sayang. Aku tidak pantas lagi untukmu" lirih Sehun lemah, Ia mencoba melepas pelukan mereka.

Luhan menggeleng kesetanan dan menarik tubuh Sehun sekuat tenaganya. Ia tidak ingin Sehun meninggalkannya lagi, tidak ingin!

"Ja-jangan dilepas, Hunnie! JANGAN!" Sehun berhenti.

"Aku sudah berbuat jahat dengan menyakitimu, sayang. Aku-"

"Hunnie….. _please_ ….." Luhan tersenyum lemah dan menatap Sehun dalam.

"Jangan rusak pertemuan kita, sayang. Selamanya Hunnie tetap yang terbaik untuk Lulu" ucapnya tenang membuat hati Sehun terasa hangat.

Lelaki itu ikut tersenyum "Bagiku, kau adalah segalanya Luhan. Hanya kau yang terbaik untukku"

..

..

Mereka berjalan menelusuri hamparan luas keindahan itu. Tangan mereka bertaut erat dengan tubuh Luhan yang Sehun rengkuh penuh posesif di sebelahnya. Kaki telanjang mereka melangkah-langkah pada karpet kelopak bunga yang jatuh, keduanya terdiam nyaman saling menikmati waktu kebersamaan yang sudah sangat lama tidak terjalin lagi itu.

Sehun mengajak Luhan duduk, dengan senang hati Luhan menurutinya. Mereka bersebelahan.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang, sayang?" ucap Sehun setelah beberapa menit tidak ada suara yang tercipta dari mereka.

Luhan mengerenyit bingung "Pulang kemana, Hunnie? Inikan rumah Lulu sekarang. Ah, Bukan! Rumah kita berdua maksudnya" katanya ceria dan memeluk Sehun dari sisi sampingnya. Luhan tidak merasakan detak jantung Sehun kendati jantungnya sendiri berdebar hangat, tapi Ia memilih tidak peduli.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, menerawang matanya dan mengambil satu jenis bunga di sekitarnya.

Bunga favoritnya selain mawar kesukaan Luhan.

"Sayang, aku ingin membuatkanmu hadiah. Kau mau?"

"Hadiah?" mata rusa Luhan berbinar terang, Ia mengangguk semangat "Mau, mau! Lulu mau hadiah, Hunnie"

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti dan mengambil lilitan pipih rotan di dekatnya, lalu merangkai satu macam bunga itu dalam sebuah lilitan melingkar penuh.

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun penuh kilat penasaran, Ia tahu apa yang di buat kekasihnya ini.

" _Flower Crown_?" ucap Luhan takjub akan kemahiran jemari kekasihnya.

Sehun berhenti, setelah selesai merangkai lebih dari seratus puncuk bunga itu pada rotan yang tadi di ambilnya. Wajahnya begitu bersinar penuh kebahagiaan, dan Ia meletakkan _flower_ _crown_ nya di puncuk kepala Luhan.

"Bidadariku semakin cantik sekarang. Lulu suka?"

"Suka! Sangat suka, Hunnie! Ini sunggu menakjubkan, dan benar-benar cantik! Bagaimana Hunnie tahu cara membuatnya?" Luhan bertepuk tangan heboh dan memegang sayang _flower crown_ nya.

Sehun mengambil satu kelopak lagi, menyematkannya pada telinga kanan Luhan. Sepasang mata berkilau indah itu mengerjap polos.

"Selama itu untukmu, apapun akan aku lakukan sayang. Aku hanya ingin memberimu hadiah" senyumnya tetap berlabuh tampan di wajahnya.

"Tapi, ini bunga apa Hunnie? Kenapa hanya satu macam bunga?" ucap Luhan heran setelah menyadari bahwa Sehun hanya mengambil satu jenis bunga untuknya.

Setahu Luhan, _flower crown_ di buat dari berbagai macam jenis bunga. Tapi, Sehun hanya menggunakan satu jenis. Dan, Luhan bingung mengapa harus bunga putih itu, padahal ada mawar merekah cantik di sekitar mereka.

"Ini namanya bunga Daisy, sayang. Ini bunga favoritku, sekaligus melambangkan perasaanku padamu Lu"

"Bunga Daisy? Perasaan Hunnie untuk Lulu? Maksudnya?" kepalanya, Luhan miringkan dengan imut.

Sehun gemas sekali, Ia mengusak rambut Luhan dan terkekeh ringan.

"Bunga Daisy ini punya makna sayang, maknanya itulah yang membuatku sangat menyukainya. Kau mau tahu arti bunga ini?"

Luhan mengangguk diam. Mendengarkan dengan setia.

"Sewaktu SHS tepatnya di perpustakaan, aku pernah membaca buku mengenai makna dari setiap bunga yang ada. Dan, ketika melihat bunga daisy ini aku langsung tertarik akan maknanya…" Sehun beringsut pelan dan membaringkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Luhan. Mata elang teduh itu menerawang luas ke wajah kekasihnya yang begitu cantik. Luhan tersenyum geli dan mengusap surai hitam legam kekasihnya penuh cinta. Gadis itu seperti seorang Ibu yang sedang berusaha menidurkan putra kecilnya.

"Apa maknanya?" timpal Luhan lembut.

"Daisy melambangkan kesetiaan dan kepercayaan sayang. Bunga mungil itu juga bermakna kepolosan dan kebahagiaan. Dan, kau tahu? Saat aku membaca maknanya aku langsung teringat akan dirimu, Lu. Bagaimana perasaanku selama ini terhadapmu. Seluruh cinta, kasih sayang, kesetiaan, kepercayaan, ketulusan, kebahagiaan, semuanya murni hanya aku berikan untukmu. Percayalah Lu, jauh dari lubuk hatiku…..aku tidak pernah berniat mengecewakanmu. Selama ini yang kau lihat di duniamu, itu tidaklah murni. Takdir hanya tidak berpihak padaku…" gumam Sehun halus dan membenamkan wajahnya pada perut rata kekasihnya ketika merasakan tubuh Luhan bergetar samar.

"Sehun, aku percaya. Aku sungguh percaya padamu" Luhan menghapus jejak air matanya dan tersenyum ketika Sehun melihat ke arahnya.

Sehun bangkit, menangkup wajah Luhan dengan korneanya bergerak gelisah. Ada ketakukan yang sangat kentara disana "Jika kau tidak sanggup, kau boleh menyerah Lu. Aku tidak akan pernah memaksakan kehendakmu"

"Kita punya janji, Sehun. Kau tentu masih ingat dengan janji kita. Dan, aku sudah memantapkan hatiku seutuhnya padamu. Aku masih setia mempertahankan janji kita….lagi pula kita sekarang sudah bersamakan? Aku ada disini untuk bersamamu"

"Kau belum bisa berada disini, sayang. Kau harus pulang….." gumam Sehun "Kau harus menemukan rahasia itu, Lu. Kau tidak bisa terus berada disini" gumamnya lagi.

"Sehun jangan berbicara begitu, aku sudah pulang bukan? Tuhan sudah mempertemukan kita kembali" katanya senang dan memeluk kekasihnya erat.

"Luhan…"

"Sehun…kumohon…aku tidak mau pulang. Aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi denganmu…."

"Kita akan bertemu lagi sayang"

"Itu bukan dirimu, aku tidak suka! Kau tidak mengingatku, Sehun. Kau mencintai gadis lain! Kau tidak tahu seberapa sakitnya hatiku menahan ini semua….hiks…"

"Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, Lu. Kau bisa membuatku kembali, ini semua ada sebabnya. Bukan kecelakaan itu yang membuatku melupakanmu, sayang"

Seketika tangis Luhan terhenti dan Ia memincingkan mata, menuntut Sehun untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti dan menghapus jejak air mata Luhan "Untuk itulah kau harus pulang, kau harus mencari rahasia itu sendiri. Aku disini akan menunggumu, Lu. Aku akan setia menunggumu untuk menjemputku kembali pada dunia kita. Hanya kau kunci utama agar semua ingatanku kembali, dan kita bisa bersama lagi. Pulanglah sayang, pulanglah…semuanya mencemaskan dirimu saat ini…."

Luhan memasang wajah sedih menggemaskannya "Tapi sampai kapan Hunnie….kapan Hunnie akan kembali? Bagaimana jika Lulu gagal?"

"Jangan takut, tetap percaya dan pertahankan semuanya sayang. Aku yakin kau bisa"

"Benarkah? Apa Hunnie yakin?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap "Sangat yakin. Tapi, aku punya satu permintaan sayang….."

" _Ne, Hunnie_?"

Lelaki itu menarik nafas dalam dan menggenggam tangan Luhan erat.

"Jika nanti aku menyakitimu secara fisik dengan kedua tanganku sendiri, kau bisa meninggalkanku Lu. Ah, tidak. Kau harus pergi, jangan sakiti dirimu lebih banyak" mohon Sehun

"Apa?! Sehun jangan bodoh. Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku pergi meninggalkanmu seutuhnya. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" ketus Luhan.

Tangan Sehun mulai dingin dan merenggang pada tautan mereka. Luhan melihatnya takut, kekasihnya itu tersenyum hangat.

"Sudah waktunya….." lirih lelakinya.

Pancaran cahaya mulai bersinar dari tubuh Sehun, rasanya semakin hampa. Luhan merasa kehangatan tidak ada lagi pada genggaman mereka. Gadis itu menggeleng ribut dan terus meracau keras.

"Ti-tidak. Ti-dak Sehun! Jangan pergi, kumohon. Jangan pergi! Tidak Sehun, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lembut dengan mata terpejam nyaman, setelahnya Ia beringsut menjauh…..

"Percayalah bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu, Luhan. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapan pun. Dan ingatlah, jika aku menyakitimu…..kau boleh menyerah dan pergi. Aku menyayangimu, sayang….selamanya…"

….dan meninggalkan Luhan yang menangis-nangis seutuhnya bersamaan dengan lebih banyaknya kilau cahaya yang menerpa wajah sedih Luhan. Hingga Ia merasa seluruh jiwanya kembali pada dunia jahat yang menyakiti hatinya…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa Ia harus seceroboh ini?! Berulang kali Ia menggeram kesal dengan mengupat kasar dirinya sendiri yang telah berbuat lalai. Di saat hari penting yang begitu Ia tunggu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya tiba, mengapa penyakit cerobohnya bisa kambuh saat itu juga! Malam Natal, Chanyeol sudah bertekad ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun bahkan hadiah _special_ itu telah lama Ia persiapkan. Dan, di saat tubuhnya sudah sangat tampan dengan stelan jas formal dan rambut yang di tata ke atas. Chanyeol melupakan dimana terakhir kali Ia meletakkan hadiahnya itu.

Butuh waktu hampir satu jam lebih Ia mencari-cari. Dan setelahnya Ia langsung beringsut cepat, ketika mendapat kabar dari sepupunya –Kai- bahwa pertunjukkan ketiga wanita mereka itu sebentar lagi di mulai.

Peluh membanjiri dengan _sexy_ di wajahnya, Ia menerobos jalanan London dalam kecepatan penuh bersama mobil mewahnya. Beruntung, Tuhan sangat menyayangi nyawa dari mahluk tampan nyaris sempurna itu sehingga Ia bisa mendarat dengan selamat di _basemant_ Hotel.

Tapi sayangnya, Chanyeol terlambat. Ia benar-benar memaki kebodohannya sendiri ketika penampilan mengagumkan calon kekasihnya itu telah selesai.

"Sial!" katanya dengan nafas tersenggal dan dada naik turun meronggoh rakus banyak oksigen. Chanyeol bisa melihatnya, ketika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo turun dari panggung kemegahan itu.

Lalu dimana Luhan?

Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah guna mencari keberadaan Luhan, Ia mulai berjalan memasuki _ballroom_.

"Dimana Lulu? Bukannya tadi Ia di panggung?" katanya bingung dan masih terus mencari-cari.

Hingga Chanyeol tidak sadar, bahwa semua perhatian orang sedang berbisik-bisik penasaran. Lelaki itu bingung ketika melihat semua hadirin seperti memperhatikan satu objek yang sama. Hingga ketika pandangannya Ia luruskan ke depan, Chanyeol bungkam.

Disana, Baekhyun gadis yang begitu di cintainya di tarik Sehun secara _gentle man._ Lelaki itu membawa gadisnya keluar dari _ballroom_ dan menuju pada pintu terbuka di sudut kanan. Chanyeol juga melihat, Kyungsoo berjalan tergesah-gesah dengan raut cemas menyusul keduanya.

Apa lagi kali ini? Batin Chanyeol. Lelaki itu juga mengikuti mereka.

Dan saat itulah Chanyeol merasa Ia ingin menerjang wajah Sehun dengan berbagai pukulan keras. Lelaki itu berkilat emosi dengan tangannya yang terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Disana, Sehun berlutut bak pangeran kemarin sore di hadapan Baekhyun. Menggenggam tangan gadisnya hingga mengecupnya romantis.

Chanyeol tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, jaraknya cukup jauh. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan langkah besarnya yang menggema tegas, berniat untuk mengambil alih Baekhyun seutuhnya dari Sehun. Firasat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa lelaki berkulit putih itu mungkin sedang menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun, kentara sekali dari ekspresi wajah cantik gadisnya yang terkejut sempurna.

Apa Sehun sudah gila?! Makinya.

Tapi hatinya mendadak menghentikan pergerakannya, Chanyeol berhenti di langkahnya yang tanggung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga naluri memimpinnya untuk menengok ke sisi kiri, dan kali ini tubuhnya sukses menegang sempurna dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

Di sudut terpencil kolam renang, seseorang sedang berdiri dengan wajah menyedihkan bersimpah air mata tepat seutuhnya melihat ke arah pertunjukkan drama picisan yang di buat Sehun. Gadis dengan gaun putihnya yang cantik, berjalan beringsut mundur.

Gadis itu, Luhan! Yang sedikit lagi sukses jatuh ke dalam kolam renang.

Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya lemas, ketakutan dan kecemasan menguasai jiwanya.

" _Andwae_ , Luhan-ah. _Andwae_ …" Chanyeol bergumam sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, bibirnya bergetar dan Ia berusaha berlari secepat mungkin untuk menggapai Luhan.

Chanyeol terus berlari tapi kali ini Ia terlambat lagi, pekikkan heboh semua orang terdengar begitu memuakkan di telinganya. Luhan terjatuh ke dalam kolam renang! Tidak adakah yang ingin menolongnya?!

"LUHAN!" Teriak Chanyeol kalut dan mengundang semua perhatian orang. Tak terkecuali Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sukses terkejut.

Tanpa perlu di perintah, Chanyeol langsung menceburkan dirinya dari sudut kanan kolam renang. Kolam renang yang sangat luas dengan air begitu dingin nyaris beku.

Chanyeol tidak peduli, Ia terus berenang sekuat tenaganya mengabaikan rasa dinginnya air itu. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit dan ketakukan.

Semakin lama, tubuh Luhan semakin jauh tenggelam. Turun dengan begitu tenang menuju dasar kolam.

Chanyeol terus bergerak cepat, Ia membawa tubuhnya menuju dasar.

Lelaki itu tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Luhan bertindak bodoh seperti ini?! Apa gadis itu ingin membunuh nyawanya sendiri?! Bahkan Luhan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Kolam renang dengan kedalaman lebih dari 10 meter itu Ia telusuri, bahkan nafas Chanyeol yang tertahan mulai menipis.

Dan setelah menghabiskan setidaknya lima menit berenang, lelaki itu menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan yang membeku dan memeluknya hangat sekilas. Bahkan lelaki bertelinga peri itu menangis setelah menyadari Luhan melepas nafasnya dan bergeming tenang.

'Betahanlah, Luhan! Kau harus kuat!' harapnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Luhan menuju permukaan, Ia menghirup oksigen dengan rakus ketika kepalanya sampai di atas.

Lelaki itu membaringkan tubuh Luhan dengan cepat di pinggiran kolam, Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan.

"Luhan, kau bisa mendengarkanku kan? Bernafas Luhan, kumohon bernafaslah!"

Lelaki itu menekan-nekan keras dada atas Luhan berkali-kali. Persetan dengan tata krama dan pelecehan! Kesopanan tidaklah penting untuk saat kritis seperti ini.

"Kumohon, Luhan. Bernafaslah" gumamnya cemas "Ayo bernafas sayang, kau harus selamat" katanya lagi, alur nafas Chanyeol tersenggal-senggal.

Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya dengan wajah bersimpah ruah air mata. Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Luhan dan mengguncang bahu gadis itu brutal.

"Sayang, kau kuat sayang! Kau bisa, Lu….hiks. Kumohon kembalilah bernafas! Hiks…."

Hening

"Luhannie _jeball_ …."

" _Oppa_ bagaimana ini?" katanya ketakutan.

"Berikan Luhan nafas buatan, _Hyung_. Cepat lakukan! Ini pertolongan pertamanya!" timpal Kai, semuanya sungguh sangat khawatir. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Sehun mulai berlari menuju mereka.

"Lu-Luhan…." Baekhyun mengambil sisi di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat ini?! Ia lah orang yang paling tersiksa. Hatinya begitu sakit, sakit sekali bahkan Baekhyun merasa Ia hampir mati menahan semua rasa sakitnya. Tangisnya meluruh hebat, penampilannya begitu kacau dan berantakkan.

Baekhyun merasa Ia adalah orang paling jahat dari semuanya! Ini semua pasti karena kesepakatan bodohnya yang menerima permintaan konyol Luhan. Berkali-kali gadis itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, semua ini karenanya. Luhan seperti ini pasti karenanya.

"Hannie…. _jeball_ , jangan seperti ini…bernafaslah, Kumohon…."

Chanyeol melirik pada Kai untuk mempertanyakan maksud dari ucapannya. Sepupunya itu mengangguk cepat dan terus mendesak Chanyeol untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama terhadap Luhan.

Sesungguhnya lelaki itu sangat bingung, haruskah Ia melakukan ini? Bahkan Baekhyun tepat berada di depannya sekarang. Tapi, nasib Luhan tentu jauh lebih penting dari apa pun.

Lelaki itu meyakinkan hatinya. Ya, Ia harus melakukannya agar Luhan bisa memperoleh nafasnya kembali. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam sekali dan membuangnya perlahan, Ia melirik Luhan dengan wajah sendu dan tangis. Kepala lelaki itu mulai merunduk pelan, menuju ke bibir Luhan yang pucat pasi dan beku.

Sedikit lagi, Ia hampir sampai. Namun, suara seseorang yang begitu datar dan tegas menahannya untuk berhenti.

"Berhenti" ucap Sehun dingin.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat dengan tangan terkepal marah di sisi tubuh Luhan, lelaki itu berusaha untuk meredakan emosinya yang berapi-api hanya sekedar menahan diri agar tidak membunuh Sehun juga saat ini.

Lelaki itu menatap Sehun tajam, wajahnya memerah dengan urat tegas di seluruh dahinya "Kau ingin kubunuh, Oh Sehun?" ketus Chanyeol tak kalah dingin. Bahkan lelaki itu juga bisa melihat kepalan erat tangan Sehun di sisi tubuhnya. Matanya begitu asing.

"Minggir kau! Biar aku yang melakukannya"

Wah, Berani sekali lelaki ini membentaknya.

Chanyeol mendecih muak dan menyorot Sehun nyalang penuh kilat kemarahan "KAU LELAKI BRENGSEK! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, OH SEHUN !" Lelaki itu bangkit dan mencekam erat kerah kemeja Sehun, satu pukulan siap melayang di rahang tegas milik Sehun jika saja tidak ada Kyungsoo yang menghentikan mereka.

"BERHENTI, KEPARAT! BISA-BISANYA DI SAAT KRITIS SEPERTI INI KALIAN MERIBUTKAN HAL YANG TIDAK PENTING, HAH!" Teriaknya marah dengan tangis semakin deras membanjiri wajahnya "TIDAK ADAKAH YANG INGIN MENYELAMATKAN LUHAN SAAT INI?! KALIAN BERDUA SAMA BERENGSEKNYA!"

Jari telunjuknya, Ia layangkan pada Sehun "KAU! CEPAT LAKUKAN!"

Sehun menepis cengkraman Chanyeol kasar, dan beringsut cepat kepada Luhan. Entah apa yang di rasakannya, tanpa sadar lelaki itu menangis pedih dan bergumam _maaf_ terus-menerus untuk suatu alasan yang tidak di mengertinya. Saat pertama kali mendengar nama Luhan yang teriakki secara keras dan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana tubuh gadis itu jatuh ke kolam renang, Sehun merasa nyawanya mencelos meninggalkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bagai di sayat dengan sejuta pisau tajam yang memotong-motong perasaannya begitu kejam.

Lelaki itu tidak mengerti, namun hatinya terasa sakit sekali. Rasanya begitu aneh, padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini. Walau terkadang Sehun pernah merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan Luhan dan Chanyeol, tapi Ia merasa itu hal wajar mengingat Luhan sendiri sudah Ia anggap seperti sahabat baiknya. Gadis itu lah satu-satunya orang yang sangat dekat dengannya selama berada di London.

Dan perasaan sakit ini, maksudnya apa?

Bagian mana yang Sehun tidak mengerti soal perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan di hatinya? Apa tanpa sadar selama ini hatinya mulai berkata lain mengenai Luhan? Sungguh Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa Ia bisa sesedih ini.

Sehun menangkup kedua sisi kepala Luhan lembut, Ia merunduk pelan dan mencium bibir gadis itu penuh dengan kehangatan. Memejamkan matanya, menikmati rasa manis dan dingin itu secara bersamaan. Ini kedua kalinya lelaki itu melakukannya, dan Sehun merasa sangat familiar dengan hal ini. Hatinya berubah tenang dan nyaman. Bagai ada kehangatan seperti aroma angin musim semi yang begitu damai.

"Bernafaslah, Lu. Ini aku, Sehun" gumam Sehun dalam jiwanya berharap hati kecil Luhan mendengarkan harapannya.

Bibirnya terus menyalurkan nafas yang begitu maskulin dan hangat pada tubuh Luhan. Membuat alam bawah sadar Luhan merasa nyaman dengan sensasinya. Kehangatan menjalar cepat, membuat tubuhnya berdesir nyaman dan tenang.

Tangan mungil Luhan mulai bergerak kecil, Kyungsoo yang menggenggamnya merasakan hal itu dengan jelas. Matanya langsung berubah cerah bahagia, gadis itu berseru senang.

"Hannie sudah sadar! Tubuhnya menghangat"

Semua yang mendengarnya pun mulai bernafas lega, dan tersenyum.

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Luhan memuntahkan seluruh air yang memasuki tubuhnya. Gadis itu terbatuk keras beberapa kali, matanya masih lemah untuk sekedar terbuka.

Sehun membawa kepala Luhan dalam dekapan hangatnya, dan membelai wajah Luhan halus "Luhan! Luhan! Kau baik? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Mimpi yang begitu indah, baru beberapa waktu lalu Luhan merasa Ia bertemu dengan Sehunnya di surga. Dan sekarang? Lelaki itu memeluknya hangat dan memberinya nafas buatan? Menolongnya?

Sungguh! Luhan lebih dari sekedar kata bahagia.

Mata rusa yang begitu berkilau indah itu membuka lemah, Luhan tersenyum tipis saat menemukan wajah khawatir Sehun yang pertama di lihatnya saat membuka mata kembali.

Ternyata Tuhan belum mengizinkannya untuk mati. Dan, Luhan bersyukur untuk itu.

"Se-sehun…." ucapnya lemah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lu. Kau baik sekarang, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit" tubuh Luhan, semakin erat di peluknya. Dan, Sehun menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Tangan Luhan memeluk erat pada leher Sehun.

"Aku akan membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Kai, kau bisa membantuku untuk menyetir bukan?"

Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu melirik kekasihnya sebentar, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan pulang bersama Baekhyun, pergilah _Chagi-ya_ "

"Ayo, Sehun" kata Kai dan mereka berjalan cepat meninggalkan semua orang yang masih memasang wajah terkejut mereka karena panik.

Hening beberapa saat

"Ini semua karenaku…" cicit Baekhyun dengan kepala merunduk dalam.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan dan memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa, Bee. Tidak ada yang salah disini, jangan sakiti dirimu dengan rasa bersalah"

"Tapi, Kyungi. Jika aku tidak bersama Sehun tadi, pasti Lulu tidak akan mengalami hal ini kan? hiks…a-aku takut Ia membenciku….Lulu pasti marah padaku, Kyungi"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Baek. Lulu tidak marah apalagi membencimu. Sudah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Besok seharian kita menjenguk Lulu. Kau mau kan?"

Dan, gumamman serta anggukkan manis dari Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lega. Setidaknya semua baik-baik saja untuk saat ini, namun tetap saja ada satu hati yang sedikit merasa kecewa berat.

Mungkin perasaan terpendam yang dulu pernah di rasakannya itu kembali muncul. Rasa sakit begitu saja menghampiri hatinya, lelaki itu kecewa bahkan mungkin lebih dari sekedar patah hati.

Entahlah, tapi Chanyeol merasa Ia benar-benar marah dan cemburu. Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan tertawa miris setelah berhasil meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang dan mengurung diri dalam mobilnya.

Tangan Chanyeol yang terkepal erat, menghantam stir mobilnya dengan kasar. Umpatan kesal berkali-kali keluar, Ia sungguh emosi!

Dia yang menyelamatkan Luhan, bukan Sehun!

Dan, gadis itu pasti menganggap bahwa Sehun lah malaikat penyelamat hidupnya.

Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol marah sekali.

Sungguh miris kisahnya jika seperti ini, dan kenapa Ia juga yang harus merasakan sakit hati? Apa perasaan terpendamnya dulu kepada Luhan kembali datang?

Tidak. Chanyeol menggeleng keras dan berusaha mengeyahkan hal itu dari kepalanya. Ia sudah menempatkan hatinya untuk Baekhyun, ini sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Jadi tidak mungkin perasaan terpendamnya pada Luhan kembali muncul kan?

"Baekhyun…aku hanya menginginkan Baekhyun…"

Yah, lelaki itu yakin sekali. Semua perasaannya masih sama, tetap untuk gadis bermata _puppy_ yang begitu di cintainya.

Tapi….bagaimana jika waktu yang akan datang berkata lain? Setiap hati bisa berubah-ubah rasa.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membuka matanya kembali di pagi hari, kepalanya masih terasa pusing tapi Ia jauh merasa lebih nyaman dan hangat. Matanya mengabsen ke setiap sudut arah, semuanya di dominasi oleh warna putih dan biru cerah. Aroma pahit dan dingin bercampur ruah menyeruak di sekitarnya. Ada selang infus yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya.

Ini Ruang perawatan.

Tidurnya pasti sungguh nyenyak semalaman hingga Luhan hampir melupakan kejadian apa yang menimpanya tadi malam.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Kau sudah bangun? Mau Mama ambilkan air?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan. Hatinya terasa damai saat mendapati senyum cantik Ibunya di awal pagi ini.

"Tidak, Mama. Hm, mama sendiri? Dimana Papa?" gumam Luhan halus. Suaranya masih susah untuk Ia keluarkan.

Lian mengusap puncuk kepalanya sayang, wanita baya itu berucap syukur. Demam tinggi Luhan sudah menurun.

"Papa sedang mengambil pakaian untuk Lulu. Tidak apa kan tidur disini untuk tiga hari? Kau harus istirahat total, sayang" Lian berusaha untuk berujar tenang, kendati air matanya sendiri tidak bisa Ia tahan. Kesakitan Luhan, adalah penderitaan baginya.

Luhan cemberut dan memberengut "Mama jangan menangis, Lulu baik 'kok. Tidak masalah jika harus di rawat, tapi kalau Mama sedih….Lulu jadi merasa jahat"

Lian tersenyum tipis dan membersit pernafasannya yang terhambat. Wanita itu menghapus air matanya lalu memeluk Luhan sayang.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, Luhan. Tidak ada orang yang berenang di tengah malam, apalagi musim dingin. Kalau kau memang ingin kolam renang, Mama bisa membuatkannya yang besar di kamarmu nanti"

Luhan terkekeh lucu mendengar celoteh sang Ibu yang mengajaknya bergurau. Ini lah sifat dari Ibunya yang sangat Luhan suka. Setiap dirinya sakit, Ibunya pasti akan memberikannya beberapa gurauan lucu kendati Luhan tahu bahwa wanita itu sangat khawatir akan kondisinya.

"Kolam renang di rumah, Lulu sudah sangat rindu. Kapan kita akan pulang ke Seoul, Ma?"

"Kau serius ingin ikut pulang kan sayang?!" Lian berseru senang dan menatap Luhan berbinar.

Anak perempuannya itu tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin. Dan, Itu membuat kebahagian Lian semakin berlipat ganda!

"Akhirnya, Mama punya teman lagi ketika di rumah sendirian. Anak perawanku sudah ingat rupanya dimana rumahnya berada. Jangan ingkar janji, Luhan. Empat hari lagi kita pulang. Mama akan menelpon Papa untuk memesankan tiketmu, sebentar ya sayang!" Lian menyentil hidung Luhan gemas dan menjauh sebentar dari ranjang Luhan.

Perawan? Luhan tersenyum geli mengingat itu. Tentu saja rahasia besarnya dan Sehun tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kecuali mereka sendiri. Luhan benar-benar menutup rapat hal ini.

Tentu, secepatnya Ia harus kembali pulang ke Seoul. Tempat yang begitu aman dan akan menjamin kehidupannya. Lagi pula, tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu di perjuangkannya di London.

Kota yang begitu cantik dengan nuansa Eropa dan coklat-coklat manis, Luhan rela meninggalkan mereka semua.

Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya….Luhan berharap bahwa bukan hanya Ia yang akan pulang. Harapan kecil Luhan menginginkan Sehun ikut kembali bersamanya. Setidaknya, tentu peluangnya lebih besar untuk membuat ingatan Sehun kembali bukan?

Kota kecil mereka yang banyak menyimpan rahasia begitu pula kenangan manis. Hanya di Seoul semua itu bisa di putarnya ulang dalam sebuah kenangan kecil mereka dan secara perlahan Luhan akan membantu Sehun mengingat semuanya.

Mengingat Luhan, kenangan, begitu pula janji dan cinta mereka.

Keasikkan melamun, Luhan sampai tidak sadar bahwa sang Ibu telah meninggalkannya. Hingga seseorang masuk dan menghampirinya.

"Luhan….."

Gadis itu berjengit kaget dan melirik, Ia tersenyum kembali.

"Jongie _Umma_ …."

..

..

Luhan tertawa riang dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang bertepuk riuh penuh kehebohan. Wajahnya begitu terlihat lebih bersinar dan hangat, tidak lagi ada raut sendu mau pun pucat seperti semalam. Mantel mocca berbulu halus membaluti tubuhnya, ada syal putih menggemaskan yang melilit lehernya dengan nyaman.

Gadis itu duduk di atas kursi rodanya di bawah sebuah pohon rindang buatan. Luhan sedang berada di taman kecil dalam ruangan, salju di luar tidak akan menerpanya. Taman kecil buatan ini memang sengaja di buat khusus untuk anak-anak kecil yang mungkin keluarganya sedang di rawat inap. Agar para bocah kecil itu tidak merasa bosan dan tak merengek ingin pulang.

Jaejoong yang membawa Luhan kemari, setelah mendapat izin dari dokter yang menangani perawatan gadis itu.

"Astaga mereka lucu sekali! Lulu jadi ingin main ayunan juga, _Umma_ " ucapnya menggemaskan.

Sisi kekanakannya yang tak pernah hilang biar usianya sudah hampir 24 tahun, Jaejoong suka sekali dengan kepolosan itu.

"Tidak bisa sayang, tubuhmu belum sepenuhnya pulih. Nanti jika sudah sembuh, _Umma_ akan meminta Sehun untuk menemanimu bermain jika kau mau…." Dan Jaejoong tidak akan pernah lepas untuk berhenti membahas 'Sehun' di setiap selingan obrolannya bersama Luhan.

Karena Luhan tidak boleh melupakan Sehun, pikirnya egois.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Umma_. Tolong jangan memaksa Sehun, kumohon…" gumamnya "Aku tidak suka jika Ia melakukan suatu kebaikan untukku karena sebuah paksaan. Biarlah hati yang menuntun bagaimana perasaannya…." Katanya lagi.

Jaejoong berjongkok di depan Luhan yang merunduk dan mencoba untuk tersenyum tegar padanya.

Wanita itu menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan erat, menatapnya sendu.

" _Umma_ hanya tidak ingin kau terus merasa sedih, Luhan. Sehun harus tahu, gadis mana yang sesungguhnya Ia cintai. Ini bukan masalah putraku yang lupa ingatan, jika pun memori kalian tidak lagi ada dalam pikirannya…..setidaknya hati kecil Sehun juga tidak melupakan siapa sosok dirimu sesungguhnya. Memori boleh menghilang, tidak dengan perasaan. Kalau aku bisa, apapun akan ku lakukan untuk membuat Sehun kembali mengingatmu, Lu"

" _Umma_ tahu tidak? Lulu sempat bertemu Hunnie dalam mimpi ketika Lulu tenggelam waktu itu…." ujarnya penuh keantusiasan hingga menarik raut kebingunan dari Jaejoong.

"Sehun yang mengingatmu?" kata Jaejoong tidak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk senang dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Waktu itu, Lulu berada dalam sebuah taman bunga yang begitu luas. Mungkin semua jenis bunga ada di sana, begitu indah dan menakjubkan. Lulu merasa, mungkin sudah berada di surga saat itu. Lalu, ketika Lulu sedang asik memetik bunga dan mengejar beberapa kupu-kupu disana…..Hunnie datang memeluk Lulu _umma_! Rasanya begitu nyata dan hangat sekali…." Kata Luhan dengan suara bahagianya, dan bersamaan dengan itu Ia juga menangis.

"Lu-Luhan….ka-kau…." Jaejoong cemas dan berniat untuk memeluk Luhan, namun gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. Gadis itu bergumam tidak apa-apa dan meminta Jaejoong tetap setia untuk mendengar kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Kami menelusuri tempat indah itu, saling melempar senyum dan tawa. Hunnie begitu merindukan Lulu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Bahkan, Hunnie membuatkan Lulu _flower crown_ yang sangat indah dari bunga daisy. Katanya itu bunga kesukaannya, _Umma_ tahu?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas ringan dan tersenyum "Itu memang bunga kesukaannya sejak remaja. Sehun bahkan mempunyai pot bunganya sendiri di halaman belakang rumah. Ia selalu rutin menjaga dan merawat bunga itu. Waktu _Umma_ bertanya mengapa Sehun menyukainya, anak laki-laki itu langsung menjawab bahwa bunga itu mirip denganmu. Selain mawar yang begitu kau sukai, Daisy sangat mencerminkan bagaimana kepribadianmu…..begitu kata Sehun…"

"Kenapa _Umma_ tidak pernah bercerita padaku tentang itu?"

"Maafkan _Umma_ sayang, waktu itu takdir tidak menyempatkanku untuk memberitahumu. Karena keesokkannya, Sehun mengalami kecelakaan itu…" katanya penuh kehati-hatian, takut menyinggung Luhan kembali soal itu.

" _Umma_ ….."

"Iya, sayang?"

"Hunnie bilang…bukan kecelakaan itu yang membuatnya lupa padaku. Ada sebab lain, dan Lulu diminta untuk mencari rahasia itu sendiri…sebenarnya rahasia apa yang kalian sembunyikan?" lirih Luhan mengintimidasi.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget dengan mata terbelalak lebar, tubuhnya sukses menegang dengan sempurna. Bagaimana bisa Luhan tahu mengenai sesuatu yang di sembunyikan itu? Tidak, Tidak. Luhan belum boleh mengetahui hal ini, belum waktu yang tepat! Tapi Jaejoong harus menjawab apa? Sungguh, wanita itu bingung setengah mati. Matanya bergerak gelisah dengan kepala merunduk, menghindari tatapan _intens_ Luhan.

"Luhan, _Umma_ , sedang apa kalian disini?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, begitu pula Jaejoong yang langsung bernafas lega. Sehun datang di waktu yang sangat Ia butuhkan.

Perhatian Luhan, langsung terkunci oleh lelaki itu…

Tanpa sadar Ia tersenyum "Sehun, kau datang?"

Sehun balas tersenyum dan duduk pada bangku tepat di sebelah Luhan yang berdiam nyaman di kursi rodanya "Aku mencarimu di kamar tapi kau tidak ada, ternyata kau bersama _Umma_ ku disini" ucap Sehun menggodanya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya polos dengan pipi bersemu merah, menggemaskan sekali. Wajah gadis itu terlihat kikuk, hingga membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mengusak puncuk kepalanya sembari terkekeh ringan.

Jaejoong memilih bangkit, dan meninggalkan keduanya dalam diam. Setidaknya untuk saat ini saja, berikan Jaejoong kesempatan untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat perihal rahasia yang di tanyakan Luhan.

Wanita itu berjanji akan memberitahukan segalanya, di saat waktunya sudah tepat.

"Kau mencariku?" kata Luhan sebiasa mungkin, padahal jantungnya sedang berdebar tidak terkendalikan.

"Hm, aku ingin memastikan kondisimu baik-baik saja. Kau sudah merasa baikkan?"

"Sudah, emm i-itu terimakasih karena kau sudah menolong-ku" Luhan merunduk malu, masih dengan pipi meronanya.

Sehun semakin tersenyum melihatnya "Tidak masalah. Syukurlah kau sudah merasa lebih baik, apa disini menyenangkan?" kata lelaki itu ramah.

Luhan tersenyum dan menerawang netranya kepada anak-anak kecil yang bermain riang disana "Sangat menyenangkan, mereka semua begitu lucu…"

"Benar, mereka itu sangat lucu"

"Kau menyukai anak kecil?"

"Sepertinya begitu, entah mengapa setiap melihat keceriaan di wajah mereka. Rasanya begitu damai dan hangat. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana diriku sewaktu kecil…."

"Kau begitu tampan sejak kecil, penuh tawa juga keceriaan….."

Sehun mengerenyit bingung dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas"

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti dan balas menatap Sehun. Membuat lelaki itu semakin tidak mengerti.

"Karena aku, Luhan. Untuk itulah aku mengetahui semuanya. Sebelum itu…..bolehkah setelah ini, aku memanggilmu dengan caraku sendiri, Sehun?"

"Seperti apa?"

Luhan mengulurkan tangan mungilnya yang di selimuti mantel hangat itu kepada Sehun, lelaki itu hanya diam melihat tingkahnya penuh rasa penasaran. Dan sungguh, Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan melakukan ini terhadapnya.

Gadis itu….memeluknya hangat. Kepalanya mendarat sempurna di bahu tegap Sehun. Tersenyum di belakangnya

"Sehunnie….bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?" gumam Luhan halus, dan sangat terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun.

Tubuh lelaki itu menegang sempurna, tangannya yang ingin balas memeluk Luhan mengambang di udara.

 _Suara manja yang begitu familiar…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hunnie….."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

… _.Luhan….aku tahu sesungguhnya hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar teman baru di kota London._

 _Siapa kau dalam hidupku?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **31 Desember 2016**

* * *

 **Annyeong Chingudeul**

 **.**

 **Happy New Year For 2K17 !**

 ***nyalainkembangapi***

 **Siapa yang udah kangen sama Konflik ini, hayoo? Luhan sengaja gak Nad bikin Kritis karena ku gak tegaaaa atau belum waktunya aja sih kekeke**

 **/digamparSehun/**

 **Sebelumnya, maapin Nad yang sempat sedikit emosian ama Readersnim di Chapter lalu yaaaa, gak maksud apa-apa kok TT,TT**

 **/bawaan tamu bulanan waktu itu hiks…/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

Klo12 | Angel Deer | ruixi1 | Ramyoon | Fe261 | joon park | ljissi | Hannie222 | luluhunhun | ohjasminxiaolu | | Selenia Oh | gitaaorgee | tjabaekby | sherli898 | Kim124 | xiyu1220 | sunghyoojin08 | ohhsitik | Deerlumaknae | elisabethlaurent12399 | Luharnshi | The Darkness Queen | SyiSehun | anaknyachanbaek | tctbcxx | deerbee | Meilisa Park | Apink464 | nisaramaidah28 | Arifahohse | Manggocillo | Afa-ssi | farahafraini | Zeeana614 | Jang Ha Na | Seravin509 | leelfeelhr714 | Dikanasly | DeerOh | dreamcmtre20 | oh biji7 | oh hunhan | Guest(1) | nurhasanah94 | KimaSL | KimaHunhan | xian shilu | EllisYe Het | Guest(2) | Dinda94 | dstrfbr | vietrona chan | Kania Ssinz | Guest(3) | princebaechan | Guest(4) | RahmaWu970h | Ludeer | Guest (5) | rly | Hunhannie1220 | moebyansz | NopwillineKaisoo | Luhan's Bae | ParkEunJae | Triaa ||

 **.**

 **Seperti yang terjadi pada updatean sebelumnya, malam ini Author HunHan GS update barengan lagi /YEAY/**

 **BaekbeeLu**

 **Lolipopsehun**

 **Xiugarbaby**

 **PinkuPinkuHunnie**

 **FujoAoi**

 **HunhanSlays**

 **Dark Eagle's Eye**

 **Udah itu dulu sepertinya, karena para Author yang lain masih dalam proses pengetikan, oke :)** **. Budayakan Review selalu ne ~**

 **.**

 **Kuy lah baca FF baru Nad yuk! Masih fresh from the oven 'loh. Masih hangat dan manis kayak Chocolate kesukaan Sehun wkwkwkwk xD**

 **Jangan lupa Review dan jejak basahnya disana juga yaaa sayang ^.^**

 **.**

 **Maapin authornim buat korupsi waktunya sehingga selalu update gak nentu hiks, maapin juga buat semua Typo(s) juga A/N ku yang terkadang suka emosyian sama kalian :")))**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Terimakasih atas semua kebaikkan kalian juga semua pujian untuk FF 'Designer'**

 **Buat author juga tentunya, pokoknya ku sayang kalian semuaaaa /CHU/**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA TAHUN DEPAN ^^**

 **SEMOGA DI TAHUN YANG AKAN DATANG, NAD BISA LEBIH BANYAK BERKARYA DENGAN PENULISAN YANG LEBIH BAIK LAGI ! /amin/**

 **.**

 **Gumawo Saranghaeyo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love, BaekbeeLu :***


	11. Chapter 10

" _Karena aku, Luhan. Untuk itulah aku mengetahui semuanya. Sebelum itu…..bolehkah setelah ini, aku memanggilmu dengan caraku sendiri, Sehun?"_

" _Seperti apa?"_

 _Luhan mengulurkan tangan mungilnya yang di selimuti mantel hangat itu kepada Sehun, lelaki itu hanya diam melihat tingkahnya penuh rasa penasaran. Dan sungguh, Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan melakukan ini terhadapnya._

 _Gadis itu….memeluknya hangat. Kepalanya mendarat sempurna di bahu tegap Sehun. Tersenyum di belakangnya_

" _Sehunnie….bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?" gumam Luhan halus, dan sangat terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun._

 _Tubuh lelaki itu menegang sempurna, tangannya yang ingin balas memeluk Luhan mengambang di udara._

 _Suara manja yang begitu familiar…_

 _._

" _Hunnie….."_

 _._

… _.Luhan….aku tahu sesungguhnya hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar teman baru di kota London._

 _Siapa kau dalam hidupku?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Designer of My Wedding Dress "**

 **..**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **present**

 **..**

 **Main Cast : SEHUN and LUHAN**

 **And OC(s)**

 **..**

 **Romance, Drama, Angst**

 **T+ / M**

 **Multichapter**

 **..**

 **Typo(s), Genderswith, DLDR !**

 **..**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 _Good Bye, London._

Kelima jarinya meraba kaca jendela itu dengan dingin, kepulan asap putih lembut berhembus ringan dari bibirnya yang terbuka kecil. Tiada suara yang berarti untuk di dengarkan, yang ada hanya lah nuansa hening dengan sedikit denyar halus dari mesin pesawat di bawah sana.

Mata rusa itu tidak ingin terpejam sejak satu jam yang lalu, padahal seorang pramugari sudah menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat mengingat kondisi gadis ini masih dalam tahap pemulihan ;ucap dokter yang menanganinya. Seperti mendadak Ia menjadi tuli, gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengacuhkan apa yang sudah pramugari itu nyatakan padanya.

Decihan mungil yang begitu kecil keluar dengan sombong dari kedua belah bibirnya.

 _Dasar pramugari cerewet !_ gerutunya dalam hati

Semua penumpang mungkin sudah tertidur nyenyak, mengingat perjalanan udara dari London menuju Seoul bukanlah suatu jarak yang begitu dekat. Tapi, Luhan yang sedang dalam mode keras kepalanya terlihat malas untuk memejamkan mata. Padahal seseorang di sebelahnya sangat tahu bahwa gadis ini terlihat kelelahan.

Alhasil, Luhan lebih tertarik memandang kepulan awan udara di luar sana yang terombang-ambing oleh angin musim dingin. Hanya kegelapan yang terlihat, bintang pun tak bisa untuk di pandang. Tapi, seorang Xi Luhan masih sangat betah melihat ke sana.

Menerawang, lebih tepatnya sorot mata itu menggambarkan sesuatu yang begitu rumit dalam pikirannya.

Entah ini pertanda baik atau buruk, yang jelas pikiran Luhan terlalu banyak penuh akan keteka-tekian.

"Tidurlah, Lu. Aku tahu kau lelah"

Ucap seseorang di sebelahnya, begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian.

Luhan menghela nafas ringan, menoleh untuk sekedar menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak mengantuk, _Oppa_ " tersenyum kecil.

Yah, siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol yang gadis itu panggil dengan sebutan _Oppa_? Lelaki itulah yang menemaninya sejak awal mereka menginjakkan kaki di dalam pesawat ini, dan entah mengapa Luhan mendadak begitu canggung berbicara dengan lelaki itu. Mungkin ini efek dari sedikit rasa bersalahnya.

Rasa bersalah karena Luhan mengira malaikat penolong Ia sepenuhnya waktu itu adalah Sehun, tapi kenyataan yang Luhan dapati dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun…Chanyeol-lah lelaki sesungguhnya yang menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Di saat itu Luhan begitu terkejut, Ia sampai tidak tahu harus memberi respon apa terhadap Chanyeol. Namun, ketika mereka berkata lagi kepadanya bahwa Sehun-lah lelaki yang memberinya nafas buatan….Luhan bersyukur tanpa sadar.

Bersyukur karena Sehun yang menciumnya, bukan Chanyeol. Lelaki yang begitu di cintai oleh sahabatnya.

Mengingat soal Baekhyun, bagaimana ungkapan balasan sahabatnya itu terhadap Sehun? Tentu Baekhyun menolaknya, bukan?

Tapi Luhan sangat penasaran atas apa yang sedang mereka perbincangkan di depan sana !

"Luhan, kau masih harus istirahat. Kumohon, kesehatanmu belum sembuh benar" Chanyeol masih bersusah payah membujuk Luhan, bahkan lelaki itu kini telah menyampirkan selimut hangat di tubuh gadis itu.

Luhan memberengut dan menatap Chanyeol sinis ;namun urung. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan mencoba untuk berbaring. Chanyeol sudah menurunkan kursi penumpangnya, agar Luhan tertidur dengan nyaman.

Sebenarnya, tidak sepenuhnya kemauan Luhan memilih Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia ingin berteriak agar Sehun menemaninya jika Ia bisa, tapi dengan bodohnya Luhan menyetujui penawaran Chanyeol yang ingin berbicara dan duduk di sampingnya.

Padahal mereka sudah di pasangkan dengan pas. Chanyeol seharusnya di sebelah Baekhyun, dan Sehun bersama Luhan. Namun, semua itu tidak sesuai dengan harapan.

Dan kenapa juga Sehun harus mengingat jika Baekhyun belum membalas pernyataan cintanya tempo lalu? Hingga pada akhirnya, mereka berdua saat ini sedang berbincang hangat di kursi penumpang berhalat dua bangku di depan Luhan.

Hal itulah yang membuat Luhan sejak tadi merasa uring-uringan dalam diam di kepalanya !

Luhan menghela nafas lagi, Ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif dan mentenangkan kerisauannya. Mata rusa itu mulai memejam pelan.

Chanyeol melepaskan _earphone_ mungil yang sejak awal menutupi pendengarannya, lelaki itu melirik ke arah seseorang yang begitu cantik di sebelahnya. Luhan tertidur nyaman dengan posisi membelakangi Chanyeol, lelaki itu hanya menatap punggung gadis itu dalam diam.

Tangannya mulai terulur pelan, mencoba menggapai wajah itu. Chanyeol mengusap kepala Luhan sayang, Ia juga menyisir lembut surai keemasan itu agar terlihat lebih rapi.

Apa yang lelaki itu rasakan?

Chanyeol merasa ada gelenyar manis yang menjalar hangat dalam tubuhnya. Perasaannya begitu damai dan nyaman. Lelaki itu hanya membiarkan naluri membawanya pergi, terus menatap wajah damai itu sambil membisu.

Sorot matanya mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang lain, mungkinkah memang Ia merasa kembali mencintai Luhan?

Lelaki itu terus bergeming tenang, mengusap hangat dan penuh perhatian. Luhan menggeliat sedikit dengan tiba-tiba merubah posisi tidurnya. Tepat saat ini seutuhnya berada di hadapan Chanyeol.

Gadis itu, wajah tidurnya begitu damai. Ada senyuman kecil yang tersampir sangat menawan di bibirnya. Dengkuran halusnya, bagai pengantar lagu yang terdengar indah di telinga Chanyeol.

Sadar Chanyeol ! Sadarlah ! Gadis yang kau kagumi saat ini adalah seseorang yang begitu sahabatmu cintai.

Chanyeol tahu kejadian itu, dia juga sangat paham mengapa sampai saat ini Sehun memandang Luhan sebagai seseorang yang asing, padahal semua orang tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok Luhan di kehidupan lelaki itu.

Dan, karena itulah Chanyeol selalu berusaha untuk menjaga Luhan. Terus berusaha membuatnya tersenyum bahagia, karena lelaki itu tahu seberapa terpukulnya Luhan ketika mendapati Sehun sama sekali tidak mengingatnya semenjak kejadian kecelakaan itu.

Hatinya seperti di tempatkan pada dua pilihan. Dan, Chanyeol tidak ingin menjadi seorang lelaki brengsek dengan mencintai kedua gadis sekaligus !

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, menyandarkan kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pusing pada sandaran kursi. Kepala lelaki itu menggeleng keras, kehangatan dalam hatinya beberapa saat lalu hampir saja membuatnya salah paham.

Lelaki itu memilih bangkit. Benar, bukan dia seharusnya yang berada disini.

…

…

…

"Apa kau tidak suka berdekatan denganku?"

Baekhyun masih bergeming di tempat tidurnya, berpura-pura memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk mendengkur halus. Berusaha agar Sehun mengira Ia benar-benar tertidur.

Tapi, Sehun bukanlah lelaki payah yang mudah untuk di bodohi. Sejak awal mereka duduk di pesawat ini tidak ada percakapan berarti yang tercipta dari keduanya.

Sejak saat Sehun menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada Baekhyun, gadis itu malah terlihat menjaga jarak padanya.

Setiap kali Sehun ingin memulai suatu obrolan, pasti Baekhyun akan menghindarinya dan mengatakan berbagai macam alasan.

"Baek, aku tahu bahwa kau hanya berpura-pura," dengusnya ringan "Apa ini artinya kau menolak ku? Setidaknya berikan aku sebuah kepastian. Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku padamu, Baek. Tidak bisakah kau memahami itu?" lelaki itu masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya semakin erat, Ia sedang berusaha untuk tetap diam. Berusaha menghalau getaran menyakitkan yang perlahan kembali menghampiri hatinya, rasa bersalah itu…..kembali membuatnya resah.

 _Tinggalkan aku, Sehun ! Bukan aku wanita yang kau inginkan ! Bukan kau pula lelaki yang kucintai !_

Hening, sama seperti sebelumnya.

Gadis itu mengambil nafas sejenak, dia harus menyelesaikan ini.

"Pergilah, Sehun. Kumohon….." lirih gadis itu dengan nada gemetar, Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya pelan dengan harapan Sehun dapat mengerti maksud sesungguhnya.

Ia takut kembali untuk menangis…

Menangis karena khawatir Luhan _mungkin_ akan benar-benar membencinya. Walau sahabat kesayangannya itu selalu tersenyum manis seperti biasa sehingga menganggap tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya. Luhan terus mencoba menutupi semua sakitnya dengan topeng wajah cantik penuh senyuman, namun Baekhyun tahu….sorot mata rusa itu terlihat redup.

Sendu. Sepi. Dan, hampa.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar, lelaki itu memandang punggung Baekhyun nanar dengan rasa kekesalan yang mengkukus di kepalanya.

Hah. Dia di tolak, tentu saja Sehun tahu! Tanpa Baekhyun perlu menjelaskannya secara keseluruhan.

Tapi mengapa? Apa alasan gadis itu menolaknya? Tidakkah selama ini apa yang Sehun lakukan untuknya itu tulus? Namun, mengapa Baekhyun seolah buta untuk menyadari semuanya.

Lelaki itu memilih bungkam, kepalan tangannya begitu erat.

Emosi secara tiba-tiba membuatnya begitu marah! Sorot matanya yang tajam itu, rasanya seperti terdapat aura lain yang hampir menguasainya. Semua itu hampir terjadi, sebelum seseorang mengejutkannya dengan satu tepukan di bahu kanan.

"Kembalilah ke tempatmu, Sehun. Temani Luhan…" kata Chanyeol lembut dengan senyuman tipis penuh arti yang tidak dapat di mengerti oleh Sehun.

 _Kembali pada hatimu yang sesungguhnya_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, South Korea 16:00 KST**

Telapak kaki itu semakin tidak sabar ketika Ia sudah menapak pada kota kelahirannya. Seorang gadis dengan perawakan mungil yang cantik, berlari kecil dengan senyuman cerah menghiasi wajahnya yang bersinar.

Tangannya yang berlapis sarung putih berbulu itu, Ia lepas dengan bebas sehingga kesepuluh jemari lentiknya menyentuh senang pada gumpalan mungil salju yang berjatuhan.

Luhan menyesap aroma khas Korea yang begitu di rindukannya, nuansa kota ini tetap sama tidak sedikit mengalami perbedaan sejak tiga tahun lalu Luhan meninggalkannya.

Keramaiannya mendominasi dimana-mana, banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian tebal mereka, Luhan melihat semuanya dengan senang.

Salju tidak terlalu banyak berjatuhan, jadi bisa di bilang hari ini adalah cuaca bagus dalam musim dingin. Perjalanan udara mereka, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Pakai sarung tanganmu, sayang. Kau masih belum sehat seutuhnya…." Lian gemas setengah frustasi menanggapi sifat kekanakan Luhan yang terkadang tidak bisa untuk di hilangkan.

Luhan memberengut dengan bibir mencebil imut ketika Ibunya mengomel dan memaksanya kembali untuk memakai sarung tangan.

Semua barang-barang mereka sudah di muat dalam bagasi mobil, dan Luhan begitu merindukan rumah dan kamar kesayangannya yang penuh mawar.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah kembali kesini, sayang? Apa itu banyak berubah?" tanya Jisung ketika melihat Luhan begitu asik memandang semua objek di luar sana melalui jendela kaca mobilnya.

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum, saat ini mereka sudah di perjalanan menuju rumah.

"Seperti biasanya, Papa. Korea adalah Negara yang terbaik menurutku. Semuanya…..masih terasa sama, " _karena semua kenangan kecilku, berada di Negara ini._

"Kau pasti akan lebih bahagia lagi saat mendapat kejutan yang sudah kami siapkan, sayang. Setelah ini, putri kecil kami tidak boleh pergi jauh-jauh lagi"

Luhan semakin tersenyum hingga kedua mata rusanya menyipit dengan amat mengagumkan. Gadis itu mengangguk dan kembali pada fokusnya yang menerawang dunia luar.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **11 Januari 2017 –Winter**

Kalender yang terpajang di atas nakas itu, Kai ambil dengan penuh rasa bahagia dalam jiwanya. Ia memperhatikan semua tanggal yang berurutan itu dengan mata berpancar cerah. Banyak goresan menyilang dengan tinta merah menyala di setiap angka itu.

Angka yang di mulai dari urutan satu hingga sebelas, semuanya di hiasi dalam satu garis menyilang yang apik.

Dari semua angka disana, tentu hanya 'satu' yang begitu istimewah. Dimana, hari yang begitu Ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba.

Persiapan yang sejak lama sudah Ia lakukan, mengkuatkan tekadnya untuk lebih dari sekedar mencintai seorang gadis yang sudah sejak lama mengisi di samping perjalanan hidupnya.

Kai tersenyum penuh arti, Inilah harinya.

Ia mengambil sesuatu dalam sakunya, membuka pintu yang menutup rapat sebuah benda bersinar di dalam sana. Melihatnya sekilas penuh rasa bahagia yang membuncah, dan menutupnya kembali.

Lelaki itu meletakkan kembali kalendernya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Pergi untuk menjemput _wanitanya_.

..

..

..

"Kita kencan kemana hari ini, Kai?"

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan mengaitkan jemarinya di pergelangan tangan kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo terlihat mempesona sekali hari ini. Ia memakai gaun panjang dengan warna biru seindah batu sapir dengan kilauan cahaya bersinar di setiap kulitnya. Mantel tebal secerah sinar rembulan itu menutupi tubuhnya agar tetap hangat dari hawa dingin. Ada sepasang _stiletto_ menggemaskan namun begitu anggun membungkus kedua kakinya.

Semua itu, Kai sendiri yang menghadiahkannya.

Wanitanya terlihat sangat mempesona dan begitu menakjubkan.

"Kita akan makan malam, sayang. Ikuti saja kemana hamba ini akan membawamu pergi, wahai Ratuku"

Kyungsoo merona di buatnya, gadis itu semakin merapatkan diri pada rangkulan kekasihnya.

..

Cukup lama, menghabiskan waktu dalam perjalanan menuju ke salah satu _restaurant_ Italia terbaik di Seoul. Namun, semua kejenuhan itu akan terbayar ketika pertama kali mata memandang pada segala kilauan yang begitu memukau ini.

 _Restaurant_ megah dengan banyaknya lampu Kristal yang bersinar. Tempat makan dengan meja bundar dan bunga serta lilin-lilin romantis, belum lagi hiburan music klasik Eropa yang memanjakan indra pendengar para pengunjung yang datang.

Kai menyewa satu ruangan yang terdapat di lantai empat _restaurant_ itu. Lantai teratas dimana kita bisa melihat pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang begitu menakjubkan dengan gemerlap cahaya kecil-kecil yang tersebar luas.

Semua meja di kosongkan, dan ada satu yang sangat menarik perhatian.

Seluruh sisi ruangan itu sudah di hiasi sedemikian indahnya, banyaknya pita merah dan putih menggantung dengan cantik. Lilin-lilin kecil dengan taburan kelopak mawar menyinari lantai kramik. Mengisi dalam satu jalan lurus menuju satu meja disana.

Meja istimewah yang berhadapan langsung pada kaca transparan. Menghadap langsung pada hamparan kilauan cahaya di luar sana.

Kai menuntun jalan Kyungsoo dengan penuh kehati-hatian, jemarinya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Mata kekasihnya itu sengaja Kai tutup dengan sehelai kain.

Memberi Kyungsoo kejutan spesialnya.

"Kai, apa ini sudah? Aku sungguh tidak sabar !" desak Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan senyum cantiknya yang tak perlah lepas sejak tadi Kai menjemputnya di rumah.

"Sedikit lagi, Ratuku" bisik Kai

Mereka berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang indah, setiap ketukan yang dibawa keduanya mengeluarkan aura kebahagiaan penuh cinta. Lantai empat itu bagai di hipnotis, nuansanya benar-benar penuh aroma romantis dan kehangatan.

Kali ini Kai menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi Ratunya. Lelaki itu membuka penutup mata kekasihnya pelan, dan Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan tidak sabar.

Astaga! Ini benar-benar menakjubkan !

Kyungsoo berdecak penuh kekaguman melihat semua persiapan yang telah di buat kekasihnya.

"Kai, kau melakukan ini untukku?! Tapi, untuk perayaan apa?!" matanya berpancar bahagia dan takjub.

Kai duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, menggenggam kedua tangan kekasihnya itu sayang "Perayaan hari jadi kita, sayang. _Happy Anniversary_ untuk yang ke-5 tahun, Kim Kyungsoo"

 _Anniversary?!_

Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk menutupi rasa harunya. Yah, bagaimana bisa Ia hampir lupa dengan perayaan hari jadi mereka? Ini sudah lima tahun semenjak Kai menyatakan perasaannya sewaktu mereka lulus dari SHS.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil, Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan airmatanya jika Kai tidak melarangnya.

"Jangan menangis dulu, _Chagi_. Ini baru dimulai" Lelaki itu mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Kai mengisyaratkan pada pelayan untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Langsung saja, tiga troli berjejer rapi dengan beragam sajian di atasnya yang masih di tutup rapat.

Para pelayan itu membungkuk sopan sebentar, lalu mulai menyusun semua sajian itu di atas meja mereka.

Semua sajian di sana adalah makanan Eropa kesukaan Kyungsoo. Kai memang tidak akan pernah main-main dalam memanjakan kekasihnya.

Mereka terus melempar senyuman bahagia satu sama lain, memakan semua sajian itu dengan khidmat dan penuh tata krama yang terlihat menakjubkan.

Seperti jamuan makan pangeran dan pemaisurinya, hanya mereka berdua.

Makan malam telah usai, waktu hampir menuju ke tengah malam. Tapi, keduanya seperti tidak merasakan sudah lama waktu itu berlalu. Setelah makan tadi, keduanya menikmati dengan senang dari pertunjukkan musik klasik. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak segan menunjukkan kebolehannya ketika satu harpis menawarinya untuk bermain alat musik.

Harpa adalah hobbynya.

Kai melirik arlojinya, Ia menyeringai senang.

 **11:50 P.M KST**

Sudah waktunya, pergantian malam menuju ulang tahun Kyungsoo.

Kai mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang misterius kepada para pelayan yang akan membantunya.

Lelaki itu kembali menggenggam jemari lentik Kyungsoo, membawanya kembali pada meja mereka.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Siap, untuk kejutan lagi?!"

Para pelayan kembali menghampiri mereka, membawa tiga troli lagi. Bedanya, kali ini bukan sajian makanan yang berada di atasnya melainkan…

Kyungsoo membelalak matanya tak percaya, kedua tangannya secara refleks membekap mulutnya yang tanpa sadar terbuka.

Astaga ! Troli itu di hiasi dengan lebih banyaknya bunga yang bermekaran. Mereka membawa tumpukkan hadiah yang semua kotaknya di hiasi dengan pita keemasan dan merah cinta yang menyala.

Jika Kyungsoo dapat mengira, mungkin ada sekitar 24 kotak hadiah dengan ukuran berbeda-beda. Sungguh, apa benar semua hadiah itu untuk dirinya?!

"Ka-Kai I-Ini…untuk-ku?!" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri, masih dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

"Sebelum itu, maukah kau membuka satu yang terspesial dari semua ini sayang?"

Kai mengambil satu buket bunga terbesar. Di rangkai dalam satu keranjang rotan yang setiap sisinya dihiasi kain _siffon_ putih dengan kerlap-kerlip butiran mutiara. Semuanya terlihat semakin bersinar saat lampu pijar di atas sana menyinarinya.

Kyungsoo mengambil buket itu, dan memeluknya susah payah. Di atas mawar-mawar itu terdapat banyaknya _note_ kecil yang bertuliskan macam-macam kata yang berbeda, juga ada angka yang berurutan di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo memulai dari angka satu, dan membaca sederet kalimat hangul itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Selamat ulang tahun, sayangku._

 _Ini adalah umurmu yang ke-24 tahun._

 _Begitu banyak harapan yang ingin ku ucapkan._

 _Namun, dari semuanya tentu aku mengharapkan yang terbaik._

 _Semoga tuhan selalu mewujudkan segala harapanmu._

 _Apapun yang kau cita-citakan, mari kita bersama untuk menggapainya._

 _Dulu, aku pernah berkata sesuatu bukan?_

 _Bahwa di angka 24 aku ingin mengatakan kejujuranku yang lain._

 _Selama lima tahun, kau telah bersedia untuk berada di sampingku._

 _Maaf, jika terkadang kekasih tampanmu ini suka membuatmu kesal._

 _Tapi, kau tahu bukan? Bahwa aku tak pernah mengurangi seluruh kasih sayangku._

 _Setiap kau menghembuskan nafas,_

 _Maka sebanyak itulah cintaku mengalir dalam genggamanmu._

 _Apakah ini cukup romantis? Aku harap kau terkesan._

 _Dari semua yang aku ucapkan,_

 _Ada satu tujuan yang ingin aku dapatkan dari jawabanmu._

 _Pernyataan, bahwa aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini…._

 _Menjadi suatu yang lebih berarti…._

..

Kyungsoo mengambil kertas ke-19. Ia gugup, sangat gugup !

..

 _Do Kyungsoo…_

 _Maukah kau menikah denganku? ,_

 _Menjadi Ibu dari anak-anakku?,_

 _Mengganti margamu menjadi marga keluargaku?,_

 _Menjadi satu-satunya pendamping hidupku sampai aku mati?,_

..

Air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, Kyungsoo mengambil _note_ terakhir yang di lekatkan pada kotak kado mungil.

Gadis itu membuka penutupnya, dan meraung keras.

Kotak dengan cincin platina yang memiliki satu permata berlian cantik di atasnya. Ukiran sisinya bertuliskan jelas nama,

 **Kim Kyungsoo.**

…

Kai beranjak dari tempatnya. Mengambil kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan berlutut di hadapan gadis itu.

Lelaki itu mengambil alih kotak cincinnya. Senyuman penuh harapan dengan mata tajam penuh kilau kecerahan, Ia sajikan dalam satu wadah kebahagiaan pada Kyungsoo.

"Dan, maukah kau melanjutkan langkah hidupmu untuk tetap bersamaku sampai mautlah yang memisahkan kita? Menjadi separuh dari jiwaku selamanya dan mulai membangun keluarga kecil kita?" tanya Kai penuh keseriusan dan harapan jawaban 'Ya' dari wanitanya.

Kyungsoo sesenggukan parah. Turun dari kursinya dan memeluk Kai begitu erat. Kepalanya Ia sembunyikan dengan sayang di celuk leher kekasihnya, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk mempunyai alasan menolak.

Karena sampai kapan pun, kata 'Ya' dan 'Bersedia' akan selalu setia Ia kumandangkan hanya untuk Kai.

Suami masa depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sepertinya di Seoul tidak terlalu banyak jatuhnya salju tahun ini. Setiap jalan yang di lalui, hanya beberapa dari sisinya yang tertimbun tipis. Langit di selimuti kabut putih ringan, sejak minggu lalu salju hanya turun di malam hari.

Luhan meniupkan Americano hangatnya dengan ringan, menyeruput rasa _coffe_ nya yang beraroma menyenangkan. Kedua tangannya menjadi semakin hangat kala cangkirnya Ia genggam, dan Luhan sangat suka sensasi itu.

Matanya melirik ke arah seorang lelaki yang berdiri tegap di depan meja kasir. Membayar dan membawa pesanan mereka dalam satu nampan.

Tapi Luhan sedikit kesal ! Wanita yang bertugas menjadi seorang kasir itu secara sengaja berujar manja dengan kedipan mata genit yang memuakkan.

Ingin rasanya Luhan melempar wajah itu dengan Americanonya ini !

Lelaki itu sampai di meja mereka, dan duduk di hadapan Luhan.

"Kenapa cemberut, Lu? Apa cafénya tidak membuatmu nyaman?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, dan tersenyum manis.

"Tidak, aku suka disini. Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku jalan-jalan, Sehunnie"

Sehun balas tersenyum dan tetap fokus pada Luhan.

Bicara soal panggilan barunya dari Luhan, Ia merasa begitu menyukai kalimat itu.

Sehunnie. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan hangat ketika Luhan menyebutkannya. Belum lagi dengan nada manja alaminya yang Sehun akui, Ia sangat menyukainya.

Sehun terkekeh sendiri membayangkannya. Entahlah, Ia begitu suka panggilan baru itu.

Mereka seperti pasangan kekasih yang lagi berkencan romantis, bukan? Walaupun Sehun tidak mengingat bahwa Luhan memanglah kekasihnya sejak lama.

"Habis ini kau ingin kemana lagi?" Sehun bertanya ketika melirik sajian mereka telah di bereskan oleh pelayan.

Luhan bergumam dengan raut berpikir yang menggemaskan, gadis itu melirik arlojinya sebentar dan teringat akan sesuatu.

"Mama menyuruhku sekalian untuk melihat butik. Memantau bagaimana persiapannya, karena besok adalah hari peresmian namaku disana"

"Kau menggapai cita-citamu dengan cepat. Aku akan menemani besok, sekaligus ingin melihat-lihat seberapa menakjubkannya semua rancanganmu Lu"

Luhan merona samar dibuatnya. Oh Tuhan! Bisakah dirinya mencium Sehun saat ini juga? Kenapa lelaki itu pandai menuai kata pujian sekarang?!

Gadis itu menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengaitkan tas selempang di bahu kanannya.

Mereka beranjak dari sana dan mulai pergi.

Langkah kecil Luhan terhenti ketika Ia sampai di luar.

Wajahnya tanpa bisa di cegah terangkat ke atas, tubuhnya di tarik dengan erat dalam satu pelukan penuh kecemasan. Nafasnya memburu dengan gelisah, sorot matanya yang beberapa saat selalu terpancar cerah saat ini menjadi beku dan kosong.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lu. Kau aman, kau aman bersamaku"

Sehun terus mengucapkan kalimat menenangkan untuk Luhan. Pelukannya pada tubuh mungil itu semakin erat ketika merasa Luhan mulai menangis dalam diam di pelukannya. Tubuh gadis itu terguncang hebat, Sehun bisa merasakan bahwa Luhan melemas dan begitu rapuh di dalamnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan detak jantung Luhan yang memburu dengan cepat, sama seperti detak jantungnya yang berdetak hebat.

Semua terjadi tanpa bisa di cegah, Luhan hampir menjadi korban dalam satu kecelakaan tragis jika saja Sehun tidak langsung menariknya dengan cepat menuju ke pinggir jalan hingga memeluk gadis itu sangat erat.

Menyelamatkan nyawanya lagi.

Mobil yang melaju di luar jalur yang seharusnya, dengan kecepatan tinggi itu hampir membuat Luhan berakhir dengan bersimpah darah dan tubuh penuh luka berat.

Ingin rasanya Sehun membunuh pengemudi ugalan itu yang hampir saja menyakiti seseorang yang mulai berarti dalam hidupnya.

Sehun khawatir, sangat! Bahkan keringat dingin sudah membasahi hampir seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. Kecemasannya begitu tinggi hingga Ia merasa ingin menangis.

Getaran dalam jiwanya membuat Ia sesak bukan main! Seluruh pikirannya terfokus pada gadis yang berada di dekapannya.

"Hu-hunnie….ta-takut…..ta-takut….." cicit Luhan dengan bibir bergetar, air mata ketakutan jelas membanjiri wajahnya yang cantik. Mata gadis itu susah untuk berkedip, gerakan bola matanya bergulir dengan gelisah.

Sehun bernafas susah payah dan mengecup puncuk kepala Luhan beberapa kali. Memberi gadis itu sedikit kekuatan dan mengatakan bahwa Ia sudah aman sekarang.

Sehun bersedia memeluknya seharian jika Luhan menginginkannya.

Lelaki itu mendorong kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap Luhan penuh rasa kepedihan. Sehun tidak suka melihat Luhan yang seperti ini. Sorot mata kosong yang menyorot hampa, jutaan genangan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, dan bibir yang terkuak kering penuh gemetar.

Luhan masih sangat syok pada hal yang baru saja hampir menimpanya. Bagaimana jika tidak ada Sehun yang menolongnya? Bagaimana jika Ia tadi di tabrak oleh mobil itu? Bagaimana jika Ia berakhir dengan kondisi sangat kritis di ranjang rumah sakit lagi?

Atau lebih buruknya, bagaimana jika Ia meninggal tepat di depan pandangan Sehun?

Luhan takut, sangat takut. Ia meraung keras dan mencengkam erat kemeja Sehun di bagian punggungnya.

Sehun tidak tahan melihat Luhan seperti ini, Ia menangkup wajah gadis itu dan mencium bibirnya penuh rasa kelembutan. Menyalurkan Luhan kekuatan non verbal yang membuat gadis itu harus yakin bahwa Ia sudah sangat aman bersamanya sekarang.

Sehun tidak peduli jika banyak orang yang melihat mereka, bahkan Sehun sangat tahu bila kejadian tadi sangat jelas menyita perhatian orang-orang.

Sehun tidak peduli mereka semua, baginya ketenangan Luhan adalah yang terpenting.

Bibir lelaki itu membawa Luhan pada rasa aman yang menyenangkan. Tanpa perlu harus berpikir untuk tujuan apa, Luhan membalas Sehun tak kalah lembutnya.

Masih dengan menyalurkan cinta terpendamnya untuk Sehun, meski lelaki itu belum sepenuhnya menyadari keberadaan Luhan yang sesungguhnya dalam kehidupannya.

Sehun pihak pertama yang memutuskan tautan mereka. Mengecup dahi Luhan lama sebelum tersenyum dan berbisik tenang dengan Luhan yang kembali Ia bawa pada pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, tapi kau sudah aman bersamaku"

Luhan mengangguk ringan dalam dekapan lelaki itu. Seharusnya Sehun tidak perlu minta maaf untuk ciuman mereka. Tapi, Luhan memaklumi hal itu.

Sehun hanya belum menyadari keberadaannya. Suatu saat pasti lelaki itu akan kembali mengingat semuanya. Luhan yakin itu.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan kepalanya mendadak pusing. Mungkin efek dari rasa keterkejutannya masih menguasai alam bawah sadarnya.

Dan, Sehun kembali mendadak panik ketika Luhan ambruk seketika dalam dekapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hunnie! Hunnie! Tangkapkan Lulu kupu-kupu ya"_

" _Hunnie! Jangan di habiskan kue coklatnya, Lulu juga mau! Ish, Hunnie jahat!"_

" _Hunnie kenapa? Apa ini sakit? Kan Lulu sudah bilang jangan lari-lari, 'tuh Hunnie jadi jatuhkan?!"_

" _Hunnie, terimakasih buat kado ulang tahunnya! Lulu suka, suka sekali kekeke"_

..

Sehun bergerak gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya menggeleng ke samping kiri dan kanan beberapa kali. Nafasnya sedikit memburu dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri dahinya.

Ia membuka matanya cepat dan menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu.

Akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering sekali bermimpi yang tak pernah Ia duga sebelumnya. Ia seperti dibawa pada dunia lain yang dimana terdapat dua orang bocah kecil berumur lima tahun yang bermain-main pada sebuah taman.

Anak laki-laki dengan anak perempuan yang begitu menggemaskan.

Tapi ketika Ia mulai terbangun, Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat mimpi itu lagi. Ia tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana rupa kedua bocah kecil itu. Ia juga tidak bisa mengingat apa saja yang mereka katakan.

Sehun hanya mengingat kedua bocah itu saling bermain riang dan membelakangi dirinya begitu jauh hingga Ia tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang tengah anak kecil itu katakan.

Setiap Sehun mencoba mengingat mimpinya dengan keras, kepalanya pasti berakhir sangat sakit.

Rasa nyeri dan pusing tiba-tiba datang seperti menusuk isi kepalanya menggunakan belatih tajam.

Sehun menjambak rambutnya sendiri, dan mencoba bernafas seperti biasanya. Ia melirik jam di atas nakas yang sudah menujukkan pukul enam pagi.

Sehun butuh mandi air hangat untuk mentenangkan dirinya kembali. Sekaligus membuatkan sarapan untuk seorang gadis yang mungkin masih tertidur nyaman di kamar sebelah, di apartementnya.

Lima belas menit adalah waktu yang cukup untuknya menyegarkan diri. Sehun sudah siap dengan stelan santainya. Kaos putih polos dan celana kain sebatas lututnya, rambut yang di turunkan dengan aksen sedikit acak-acakkan itu menambah kesan _sexy_ pada dirinya.

Entah kenapa, Sehun merasa Ia begitu tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Luhan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum sembari melangkahkan kakinya ringan dari kamarnya. Sekarang Ia berdiri tepat di depan kamar tamu yang di kenakan Luhan semalaman, rasanya Sehun sedikit gugup dan kaku.

Lelaki itu berdehem pelan dan membawa kepalan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tapi tanpa terduga, pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu. Membuat Sehun terkejut bukan main dengan tubuh sukses menegang sempurna.

Luhan juga terkejut mendapati Sehun berdiri cukup dekat di hadapannya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan menahan napas.

Ya Tuhan! Ingatkan Luhan bahwa Ia harus bersabar untuk tidak memeluk Sehun! kekasihnya itu begitu tampan sekaligus menggemaskan dengan rambutnya yang _down_ itu.

Luhan jadi benci Sehun lupa ingatan.

Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk "Emm, aku berniat untuk membangunkanmu. Tapi, tentu saja kau sudah bangun sekarang"

Luhan tersenyum dan menutup pintunya perlahan ketika Sehun beringsut mundur.

"Tidurku nyenyak, aku merasa sudah sehat kembali. Terimakasih lagi untuk pertolongannnya, Sehunnie"

"Tidak masalah," gumamnya "Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan, kau bisa bersabar sebentarkan? Tak akan lama"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga.

Luhan terkekeh kecil "Seberapa lama pun itu, aku akan menunggumu" _menunggu untukmu kembali pulang, Sehunnie._

Sehun mengangguk senang dan membuka lemari Esnya. Ada banyak bahan makanan mentah disana, seketika Ia menjadi bingung.

Makanan apa yang tepat untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini?

Luhan berjongkok di sebelah Sehun dan melihat isi dalam lemari Es itu.

"Aku ingin pancake strawberry," lirihnya

Sehun menolehkan pandangannya. Deru napas Luhan yang begitu hangat, membelai wajah Sehun dengan nyaman. Aroma mawar kepolosan mengguar indah dalam tarikan pernapasan Sehun.

Lelaki itu menatap lurus pada mata rusa Luhan yang bersinar "Kalau begitu ayo kita buat bersama-sama," balas Sehun lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya sebuah butik dengan hampir seluruh sisinya di hiasi oleh kaca etalase bening. Butik yang memuat berbagai gaun bermacam desain dengan warna beragam. Pertokoaan yang menapak pada salah satu kawasan elit di Seoul.

Semua pegawai yang sangat berpengalaman di lantik langsung oleh Lian. Butik ini dulunya adalah suatu usaha kecil yang berujung penuh kesuksesan selama kurun waktu hampir lima tahun lamanya, berkepemilikan jelas dari keluarga Xi.

Jisunglah yang dulunya memberi butik ini sebagai usaha sampingan agar istrinya tidak merasa bosan terus-terusan berada di rumah, menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja.

Tapi, mengingat sekarang mereka punya seorang putri dengan talenta seorang perancang yang tak perlu di ragukan lagi. Lian dengan senang hati memberikan Luhan untuk melanjutkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemilik dari butik, **QUEEN XI**.

Puluhan potong gaun yang berjejer apik di dalam butik, maupun pakaian lainnya yang di gantung dengan cantik, hampir keseluruhan itu merupakan rancangan asli dari Luhan sendiri.

Sejak Ia berhasil merancang satu gaun pengantin untuk ujiannya tahun lalu, Luhan semakin ingin lebih banyak berkarya dengan merancang banyak gaun pengantin.

Alhasil, butiknya lebih banyak di dominasi oleh gaun impian itu.

"Gaun pengantinku harus yang tercantik, Hannie" ucap Kyungsoo dengan pipi bersemu merah yang berseri-seri sembari memeluk Luhan "Selamat untuk peresmian butikmu,"

Luhan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo tak kalah erat, gadis itu menatap Kyungsoo penuh binar kebahagiaan "Selamat juga untuk lamaranmu, Kyungie. Gaun pengantinmu adalah yang terindah nantinya" rasa haru yang menguasainya membuat Luhan hampir menangis.

"Bee juga ingin dilamar," gumam Baekhyun ketika Ia bergabung pada pelukan sahabatnya "Selamat untuk peresmiannya, Hannie"

"Kalau begitu mintalah Chanyeol _oppa_ melakukannya untukmu," Kyungsoo dan Luhan kompak terkekeh pelan sembari menggoda Baekhyun dengan kedipan mata genit.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan melihat kedua sahabatnya itu dengan delikan tajam.

"Besok adalah hari pertunanganku. Kalian berdua harus tampil untuk mengisi acara ya"

"Aku tidak bisa, Kyungi. Maksudku, aku tidak bisa tampil. A-aku ingin menemani Chanyeol _oppa_ semalaman" cicit Baekhyun. Sekarang, Ia yang bersemu merah.

"Eoh? Jadi sudah ada kemajuan untuk hubungan kalian? _Aigoo_ , semoga _oppa_ benar-benar akan melamarmu secepatnya juga Bee,"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kami belum berpacaran,"

"Dan, bisa saja Chanyeol _oppa_ langsung mengajakmu untuk menikah dengannya kan?"

Sedangkan Luhan, Ia juga ikut tersenyum dan bahagia untuk kedua sahabatnya. Walau dalam hati kecilnya, Luhan merasa Ia begitu iri dengan Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu akan menikah dengan lelaki yang selama ini mencintainya, mereka yang saling mencintai. Membangun keluarga kecil, hidup dalam satu atap rumah yang sama, melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama, dan nantinya kebahagiaan mereka akan lebih berwarna ketika bayi-bayi mungilnya lahir.

Gadis mana di dunia ini yang tidak ingin menikah dan mendapat panggilan 'Mama' ?

Sungguh Luhan sangat ingin kehidupan yang penuh dengan cinta seperti itu.

Kapan Sehun juga akan melamarnya?

Apakah hari itu akan tiba? Apakah mereka nantinya akan menikah? Atau bagaimana jika takdir Luhan bukan berpihak kepada Sehun?

Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan berkedip cepat beberapa kali demi menghalau air matanya yang tiba-tiba ingin kembali luruh. Gadis itu menghela nafas resah, berusaha membuat hati sesaknya untuk kembali tenang.

"Hannie?"

"N-Ne?"

Kyungsoo menatap _intens_ dengan perubahan wajah Luhan yang mendadak sedikit pucat "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu khawatir.

"Aku baik" gumam Luhan, menepuk pipi Kyungsoo pelan "Biar aku saja yang ikut mengisi acara pertunanganmu, Kyungi"

"Benarkah? Apa Hannie akan memainkan biola lagi?"

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, kali ini biarkan aku bermain dengan piano"

..

' _ **Kalau Lulu bisa bermain biola, Hunnie bisa memainkan piano ! Huah, Hunnie hebat!'**_

' _ **Benarkah? Kalau begitu suatu saat kita harus bermain musik sama-sama ne,'**_

' _ **Ne. Tentu saja, Lulu akan selalu bersama Hunnie '**_

' _ **Aku juga akan selalu berada di sampingmu, Lulu. Selamanya'**_

..

Luhan tersenyum dalam hatinya ketika sedikit masa kecilnya kembali memenuhi memori dalam otaknya. Rasanya begitu bahagia dan menyenangkan.

Luhan begitu merindukan mereka di waktu kecil.

..

..

"Sehun,"

"Hm?" lelaki itu bergumam tenang sembari tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan Seoul yang cukup ramai.

Acara peresmian itu telah usai, dan Luhan punya suatu hal lagi yang harus Ia lakukan hari ini. Mendatangi suatu tempat yang dulu pernah Ia datangi pula bersama Sehun.

"Terimakasih kau sudah ingin menemaniku," Luhan menatap Sehun meskipun lelaki itu tak menoleh ke arahnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, tapi Ia mendengarkan dan setia untuk menjawab.

"Tentu, Lu. Oke, persimpangan mana yang harus kita ambil?"

"Kiri, dan hanya beberapa meter setelahnya"

Sehun membawa mobilnya dengan ringan. Ia menuruti ucapan Luhan dan mengambil jalan dengan berbelok ke kiri.

Dari kejauhan Sehun bisa melihat ada satu taman yang luas dengan banyaknya anak kecil disana. Di samping taman itu ada sebuah rumah besar yang memanjang dengan banyaknya jendela yang berjejer rapi.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya ketika mereka sampai.

Sebuah Panti Asuhan yang di dirikan langsung oleh Ayahnya dan Ayah Luhan. Bahkan, Sehun baru mengetahuinya semalam lewat Ibunya jika keluarga mereka memiliki sebuah panti sosial ini. Yang dimana banyak menampung anak-anak kecil, yang tidak lagi memiliki keluarga.

Luhan turun lebih dulu, Sehun yang masih di dalam mobil melihat jelas interaksi Luhan dengan seorang wanita baya.

Mungkin sudah berumur lima puluhan, dan wanita baya itu terlihat sangat bahagia ketika mendapati keberadaan Luhan. Hingga menangis dan memeluk Luhan erat.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya ketika Luhan sudah masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu. Lelaki itu melirik ke arah taman yang dimana banyak sekali anak-anak kecil disana. Mereka semua bermain dengan ceria dan penuh tawa.

Sehun tersenyum hangat melihat interaksi yang begitu menggemaskan itu. Lelaki itu melipat lengan kemejanya sebatas siku dan melepas satu kancing yang sedikit melilit di lehernya, juga sedikit menggulung celananya.

Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah mereka.

..

..

"Lulu, senang akhirnya Bibi bisa melihatmu kembali berkunjung sayang. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Kau sudah dewasa dan sangat cantik," wanita baya itu masih menangis penuh kebahagiaan ketika mengetahui salah satu cucu kesayangannya kembali berkunjung.

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan menggenggam kedua tangan wanita itu hangat.

"Maafkan Lulu, Bibi. Seminggu yang lalu Lulu baru kembali ke Seoul, dan Lulu juga sudah sangat merindukan Bibi"

Bibi Ahn menghapus jejak air matanya dan ikut tersenyum. Wanita baya itu membelai pipi Luhan sayang.

"Lulu kecil benar-benar sudah dewasa dan semakin cantik. Sebentar lagi umurmu 24 tahun, apa semuanya baik-baik saja sayang?"

"Semuanya baik, Bibi. Dan terimakasih banyak untuk pujiannya, panti ini juga tidak berubah. Rasanya tetap hangat dan penuh kenyamanan seperti dulu," gumam Luhan sembari melirik ke jendela, tepatnya pada taman yang berada disana.

Luhan tersenyum penuh kehangatan ketika melihat sosok itu, sepenuhnya hanya sosok itu.

"Kau kesini bersama siapa?" tanya wanita itu, masih tak lepas menatap Luhan.

Luhan kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Bibi Ahn setelahnya mengigit bibirnya dan merunduk pelan.

"Kau pergi bersama, Sehun?!" tanya wanita itu lagi, kali ini ekspresi terkejut sukses membuat pandangannya membulat sempurna.

Dan wanita baya itu semakin tidak percaya ketika melihat Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk dua kali.

Yah, satu lagi orang yang mengetahui pasal hilangnya ingatan Sehun pada Luhan adalah Bibi Ahn. Bagian dari orang yang ikut terpukul atas kenyataan itu.

Karena dia, sangat mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan Luhan dan Sehun sewaktu kecil. Mereka berdua sudah Ia anggap sebagai cucu kandungnya sendiri.

Keduanya banyak berbagi cerita, bahkan Luhan tak segan mengatakan bagaimana Ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sehun di London. Meskipun bagian tersedihnya, wanita baya itu menangis prihatin sembari memeluk Luhan ketika tahu bahwa Sehun masih lupa akan ingatannya.

Hati Luhan terasa hangat ketika Ia bisa melepaskan bebannya dengan bercerita pada Bibi Ahn. Ia merasa seperti sedikit dari bebannya lepas bebas dan setidaknya mengurangi rasa kepedihannya.

Luhan bahagia Ia kembali berkunjung ke tempat yang tepat.

Mereka larut dalam perbincangan panjang, sampai Luhan hampir lupa bagaimana Sehun di luar sana.

Tapi, gadis itu memang meninggalkannya dengan sengaja. Luhan tahu, hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Sehun adalah anak kecil.

Dan mereka sedang melihat interaksi itu sekarang.

Ya Tuhan! Luhan tidak bisa menutupi tangisan harunya. Gadis itu sukses menangis sembari membekap mulut tak percaya. Sorot mata penuh kekaguman dan pesona hanya Luhan berikan untuk Sehun. Melihat bagaimana lepasnya lelaki itu tertawa dan bermain riang bersama anak-anak disana, rasanya Luhan ingin Ia bisa memiliki anak saat ini juga dari Sehun. Dari lelaki yang Ia cintai.

"Itukah Oh Sehun kita? Dia masih tetap sama seperti Ia di waktu kecil," Bibi Ahn mengusap punggung Luhan pelan "Kau punya calon suami yang sempurna, sayang. Sehun calon Ayah yang baik kan?"

Luhan terkekeh kecil dan menatap Bibi Ahn dengan pancaran mata rusanya yang berkilau haru. Wanita baya itu menghapus jejak air mata Luhan.

"Percayalah pada takdir kalian. Suatu saat, Sehun kita pasti akan kembali. Tuhan begitu menyayangi kalian semua"

"Bibi, rasanya aku ingin menikah dengan Sehun dalam waktu dekat. Apa aku harus melamarnya saat ini?" rengek Luhan kekanakan, bibirnya mengerucut.

Bibi Ahn menggeleng pelan dan terkekeh ringan "Tidak sayang. Tunggu sampai Sehun yang melakukannya untukmu, Bibi selalu mendoakan semoga Sehun cepat kembali sembuh. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, hm" lalu menatap Luhan penuh keseriusan. Mengecup puncuk kepala gadis itu sayang dan lama.

Mereka kembali fokus melihat kesana. Melihat Sehun yang bergabung dalam permainan bola anak-anak kecil itu di lapangan.

Sehun terlihat bahagia sekali, lelaki itu ikut tertawa lepas dan bersorak gembira penuh kehebohan. Bertingkah seperti Ia adalah lelaki yang seumuran dengan para anak laki-laki disana. Bahkan Sehun tidak peduli pada keringat yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya dan juga bercak noda kotor kecoklatan dimana-mana.

Udara malah terasa sangat hangat.

Salju tak lagi turun dan daratan hampir bersih seluruhnya. Yang tersisa hanya jejak basah yang membuat tanah sedikit lembur dan becek.

Luhan meninggalkan Bibi Ahn dan mulai ikut bergabung pada mereka. Gadis itu memilih duduk di bangku taman.

Dan, Luhan membuka sesuatu yang sejak tadi di bawanya dengan setia.

Biola kesayangannya, dengan warna coklat keemasan yang berkilau dan ukiran deretan huruf mengagumkan yang membentuk jelas namanya.

Luhan memposisikan biolanya begitu anggun di atas bahu kirinya. Jemari lentiknya mulai berayun pada senar biola, tangan kirinya bergerak lembut melakukan suatu gerakan tarik-ulur yang menakjubkan.

Alunan melodinya mulai terdengar. Setiap nada yang di ciptakannya seperti membawa berjuta-juta cinta suci yang melayang bebas. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan menikmati permainannya begitu professional.

Burung-burung merpati datang di sekitarnya, seolah mendapat panggilan untuk menikmati alunan melodi itu.

Seluruh perhatian tiba-tiba terhipnotis oleh pesonanya. Anak-anak panti mengerubunginya dan duduk setia di hadapan Luhan. Memejamkan mata dan menikmati.

Dari semua itu, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun begitu terkagum kepadanya. Bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun memandangnya begitu terpesona. Bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun menikmati alunan melodinya hingga terhipnotis serasa menggapai angan.

Dan, Bagaimana bisa seorang Oh Sehun tidak melihatnya sebagai sosok bidadari yang begitu cantik?

Rambut keemasan yang di permainkan dengan gemulai oleh angin. Kelopak mawar yang terpejam nyaman. Senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Semuanya begitu terlihat istimewah dan sangat indah.

Jika Sehun boleh berharap kepada Tuhan, Apa boleh Ia mulai belajari menyukai Luhan? Apa boleh Ia belajar untuk mengetahui Luhan lebih jauh? Dan, yang terpenting…

Apa Ia boleh untuk mulai mencintai Luhan?

Menjadikan Luhan satu-satunya wanita yang Ia perjuangkan?

"Luhan, kurasa aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang lain terhadap dirimu. Apakah aku boleh untuk belajar mencintaimu? Apakah kau akan mengizinkannya?" bisik Sehun pada dirinya sendiri, dan mulai berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sudah mengakhiri permainannya.

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum.

Dan, dengan tiba-tiba Sehun memeluk Luhan sayang dan mengecup puncuk kepalanya.

Luhan begitu terkejut sekaligus tak percaya. Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya Sehun melakukan ini !

Dengan gemetar Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, dalam jarak yang begitu dekat Ia bisa melihat Sehun yang menatapnya begitu dalam.

"Se-Sehun. Ada apa?" bisik Luhan.

..

..

..

..

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma harum manis dengan sedikit rasa pahit itu mengguar hampir mengisi ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Perpaduan dari wangi coklat, tepung, dan segala bahan yang di perlukan untuk membuat suatu cemilan lezat imut itu di padukan dalam satu wadah mangkuk besar.

Lian mengaduk semua adonan kuenya hingga menjadi kalis dan menggembang dengan senyum merekah cantik dan penuh kasih sayang. Nyonya Xi itu sedang membuat _blackfores_ kesukaan putrinya yang cantik.

Tinggal menunggu kue coklat itu matang, Lian menyetel waktu beberapa menit pada ovennya.

Selagi menunggu wanita itu membersihkan beberapa sisa dari perbuatannya barusan. Hingga suara bel rumah yang berbunyi nyaring hingga memenuhi seluruh rongga pendengarannya itu sedikit membuat wanita dewasa itu tersentak.

Seorang pelayan rumah menghampirinya.

"Permisi Nyonya, ada tamu untuk Anda"

Lian melepaskan apronnya "Siapa?"

"Ibunda tuan muda Sehun, Nyonya"

Wanita itu melebarkan netranya, terkejut kembali sembari meringis senang.

"Boojae _unnie_ datang kesini?! Baiklah, tolong gantikan aku untuk menunggu kuenya"

"Baik,"

Lian berjalan sedikit tegesah menuju ke ruang tengah, Ia bisa melihat bahwa Jaejoong sedang duduk di atas sofa.

Mereka saling melempar senyum sembari Lian yang ikut bergabung di sebelah wanita itu. Dan, memeluknya sekilas.

" _Unnie_ kenapa tidak memberi tahu jika ingin kemari? Tidak biasanya seperti ini,"

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh arti sembari melihat Lian penuh dengan raut keseriusan. Wanita itu terlihat menghela nafas panjang beberapa kali dengan mata berpencar ragu.

Membuat Lian mengerenyit bingung.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin _unnie_ bicarakan denganku?"

"Iya, Lian-ah. Ini tentang…Sehun, putraku" lirih wanita itu

Lian semakin mengerenyit dalam, pasti ini sesuatu yang sangat penting mengingat Jaejoong sendiri tidak pernah bertindak mendadak seperti ini. Wanita itu pasti akan memberi Lian informasi terlebih dahulu jika ingin berkunjung ke rumah mereka.

Dan yang lebih membuat Lian merasa bingung sekaligus penasaran,

Ada apa dengan Sehun? Hal mana yang harus Ia ketahui? Apa itu soal ingatannya yang hilang?

Mendadak Lian menjadi gugup dengan jantung berdebar resah. Tapi, Ia akan mendengarkan semuanya.

Jaejoong kembali berpikir keras, apa ini sudah jalan yang paling benar? Apa ini sudah waktunya Ia menceritakan segala rahasia yang selama ini Ia tutupi bersama suaminya dari Luhan dan keluarganya? Tapi, Jika secepatnya rahasia itu tidak di ungkapkan maka Jaejoong takut sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja kembali menghancurkan hubungan Luhan dan Sehun.

Atau benar-benar menghancurkan mereka sehingga perpisahan adalah jalan terakhirnya.

Wanita bermarga Oh itu menarik nafas panjang lagi sekali. Yah, dia harus cepat mengungkapkan segalanya. Terlebih lagi Ia sudah mendapat izin itu dari suaminya, membuat keyakinan dan keberanian Jaejoong semakin kuat.

Jaejoong membuka matanya kembali, mengambil kedua tangan Lian untuk di genggamnya erat.

"Lili- _ya_ , sebenarnya ada suatu rahasia yang selama ini aku dan Yunho sembunyikan darimu. Dan, ini mengenai Sehun. Mengenai kejadian yang menimpanya lima tahun yang lalu,"

"Kecelakaan itu?"

"Iya, kecelakaan itu dan tentang hilang ingatan yang di alaminya" Jaejoong merunduk dalam dan mencoba untuk mempertahankan sikapnya agar tetap tenang. Kendati, Ia benar-benar gugup dan merasakan sesak yang begitu menyakitkan dalam jiwanya.

"Lili, bukan kecelakaan itu yang membuat Sehun hilang ingatan,"

Lian merasakan dirinya tiba-tiba menggigil takut. Wanita itu begitu terkejut atas apa pengakuan barusan yang di dengarnya. Selama ini mereka mengira bahwa kecelakaan itulah yang membuat Sehun hilang separuh ingatannya. Tapi, maksud kenyataan barusan apa?!

Rahasia apa lagi yang tidak mereka ketahui selama bertahun-tahun lamanya ini?!

"Tapi _unnie_ , kalian bilang jika kecelakaan itulah yang membuat Sehun sakit kan? Lantas, jika bukan karena itu…apa sebab lainnya?!" kata wanita itu sedikit berteriak. Seketika Lian merasa emosi mulai menguasai dirinya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya kalut "Sehun punya kepribadian ganda, Lian-ah….." gumamnya pelan "Kepribadian yang membuatnya begitu terobsesi dengan Luhan…." gumamnya lagi.

"Ya Tuhan! Ba-bagaimana bisa unnie?! Tapi, Sehun dulu terlihat baik-baik saja"

Jaejoong melepaskan genggamannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di bahu sofa. Matanya menyorot hampa dan Ia tersenyum.

"Sehun dan Luhan sudah bersama sejak mereka bayi, kita selalu mempertemukan mereka setiap waktu. Keduanya sudah saling mengenal dan menghabiskan banyak masa yang begitu panjang. Karena kebersamaan itulah Sehun memiliki sikap protektif berlebih kepada Luhan. Apalagi semenjak Kai dan Chanyeol juga ikut bergabung pada mereka, Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin Luhan berteman lebih akrab dari pada dirinya. Anakku itu tanpa sadar mengklaim Luhan hanya untuk miliknya seorang, memendam perasaan cinta kepada Luhan sejak lama, dan akan cemburu bila Luhan di dekati oleh lelaki lain selain dirinya, " Jaejoong menarik nafas lagi dan melanjutkan "Hingga pada akhirnya, sisi lain dalam dirinya muncul. Sisi dimana kepribadian itulah yang begitu terobsesi berlebih pada Luhan. Dan, ironisnya lagi sisi itu begitu kelam dan kejam. Jika Ia berhasil menguasai Sehun seutuhnya maka bukan hanya Luhan yang dalam bahaya, tapi juga semua orang yang mencoba mengambil Luhan darinya…..termasuk kau dan Jisung," lirihnya dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.

Satu air mata sukses menuruni wajah Jaejoong, wanita itu terisak pelan.

Lian terkejut bukan main, bahkan Ia merasa bahwa Ia adalah sahabat yang tidak baik untuk Jaejoong. Wanita yang sudah Ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu pasti selama ini telah menahan beban berat yang begitu menyakitkan. Apalagi jika tahu bahwa Sehun bukan dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

Lian takut, takut sekali! Ia jadi memikirkan bagaimana nasib putrinya di luar sana.

Bagaimana jika Luhan dalam bahaya besar?!

" _U-unnie_ , ba-bagaimana bisa kami mempercayai ini? Ba-bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

Jaejoong kembali menatap Lian "Untuk itulah dokter yang menangani Sehun menyarankan kami untuk menghilangkan ingatan Luhan dalam memori Sehun, dengan cara menanamkan cairan _benzodiazepine_ dalam otak kecilnya. Cairan itulah yang membuat Sehun menjadi hilang ingatan. Kami melakukan ini demi untuk menyelamatkan Luhan juga membuat Sehun menjadi tenang," Jaejoong merunduk dan kali ini bergetar hebat "Lian-ah, maafkan kami. Maafkan aku dan Yunho yang telah menyembunyikan rahasia ini selama lima tahun lamanya dari kalian hiks, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk semuanya. A-aku sangat ketakutan…."

Lian memeluk Jaejoong erat dan ikut menangis dalam pelukan mereka. Mengusap punggung wanita itu mencoba membuatnya tenang.

Lian mungkin kecewa, tapi penderitaan yang selama ini di pendam Jaejoong jelas itulah yang membuatnya merasa begitu terluka. Seharusnya Ia ada sejak dulu untuk selalu memberi sahabatnya itu pelukan kekuatan dan mendukungnya.

" _Unnie_ seharusnya menceritakan ini sejak lama padaku," Lian menghapus air mata Jaejoong dan tersenyum hangat "Aku merasa bukan sahabat yang baik,"

"Tidak, akulah yang merasa bersalah pada kau dan Jisung terlebih lagi kepada Luhan," geleng Jaejoong pelan.

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Tapi, _unnie_ ….kurasa kita belum bisa memberitahukan masalah ini kepada Luhan. Aku takut Luhan menjadi sangat terpukul, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaannya sekarang bersama Sehun, karena Luhan juga…."

"Iya?"

.

.

.

"Karena Luhan juga punya masalah psikis berat pada Sehun,"

..

..

..

..

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **21 Januari 2017**

* * *

 **Annyeong Chingudeul**

 **.**

 **Jangan pada Gemeteran baca TBC nya says :v**

 **Ini yang nagih-nagih update, Udah di UP ya CH 10 nya ^^ Sadarkah kalian kalau Designer ganti Summary? Biar lebih ANGST gitu hahaha**

 **Special untuk KaisooDay kemarin2, aku sengaja buatkan moment Kai melamar Kyungsoo . Ciee Kyungi udah di lamar ayang Kai :') Chukkae !**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS FOR**

Fe261 || xiyu1220 || vietrona chan || Luharnshi || bubbleLU || sunghyoojin08 || ohjasminxiaolu || sherli898 || Selenia Oh || tjabaekby || farahafraini || Afa-ssi || itsuka Sehunnie || dstrfbr || SyiSehun || kajedtroll || Anabee783 || ramyoon || NopwillineKaiSoo || Hannie222 || leelfeelhr714 || HunHanCherry1220 || Seravin509 || gitaorgee || deerbee || Arifahohse || Liana1220 || Hunhanslays || dreamcmtre20 || Dikanasly || oh biji7 || kxaz || DeerWind-Arians || Apink464 || ruixi1 || Guest(1) || Guest(2) || Zeeana614 || joon park || RahmaWu97Oh || lolipopsehun || Ludeer || Guest(3) || Triaa || hunhannie1220 || oh hunhan || rly || Xian ShiLu || emimaesyaroh || princebaechan || Guest(4) || **Pisang panjang Sehun** || **Ekykiki93** || seelin333 || babygrillove94 || toycrane || rachmatika94 || KimaSL || KimaHunhan || gerinee || sena32 |||

.

 **Sebenarnya** _BaekbeeLu_ **kangen nih ama Readers yang di Chapter2 awal suka review dan sekarang udah gak pernah muncul again (?) Wae? Ku jadi Syediih kemana kalian pergi ~**

 **.**

 **Makasih buat Oppa AL covernya, kusuka sekali ^^**

 **.**

 **PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER :**

"Sehun tidak boleh terpengaruh oleh Alkhohol! Karena itu berbahaya untuknya!,"

"Dia memiliki Alter Ego yang bisa menyakiti siapa saja, terutama Luhan!," Jaejoong bernapas susah. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mematung di tempat mereka berdiri, mereka sungguh merasa takut!

"Ti-Tidak mungkin…..Bibi pasti bercanda….."

"Chanyeol-ah, jangan bilang kalau….."

"Luhan! Luhan saat ini sedang bersama Sehun!"

 **..**

"Se-Sehun, Ka-Kau….." –Luhan

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **P.S**

 **Update barengan lagi nih. Kali ini bersama Authornim dari**

 **Lolipopsehun**

 **PinkuPinkuHunnie**

 **HunjustforHan**

 **Gerinee**

 **Dark Eagle's Eye**

 **Cofioca4120**

 **..**

 **Huah, Akhirnya bisa UP bareng kembaranku di dunia permesyuman ini HunjustforHan ! Yuhuuu Yuhuuu *tebarbikiniluhan***

 **Dan juga, updatetan bareng Dark Eagle's Eye untuk yang terakhir sebelum dia mengambil masa HIATUS huweee Nitty jangan lupakan a'a _ne_ ;)**

 **Budayakan Reviewnya ya :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sudah sepertinya itu saja dulu kekeke, terimakasih buat Review dan sarannya, semuanya…ku sayang kalian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love, BaekbeeLu**


	12. Chapter 11

" _Tapi, unnie….kurasa kita belum bisa memberitahukan masalah ini kepada Luhan. Aku takut Luhan menjadi sangat terpukul, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaannya sekarang bersama Sehun, karena Luhan juga…."_

" _Iya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Karena Luhan juga punya masalah psikis berat pada Sehun,"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Designer of My Wedding Dress "**

 **..**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **present**

 **..**

 **Main Cast : SEHUN and LUHAN**

 **And OC(s)**

 **..**

 **Romance, Drama, Angst**

 **T+ / M**

 **Multichapter**

 **..**

 **Typo(s), Genderswith, DLDR !**

 **..**

 **CHAPTER 11**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Luhan masih mematung di tempatnya berpijak, bolehkah Ia menangis? Mengapa rasa kebahagiaan ini begitu nyaman dalam jiwanya.

Sungguh! Benarkah lelaki yang melingkarkan tangannya penuh posesif di pinggang rampingnya, juga bibir hangat yang mendarat manis di puncuk kepalanya ini adalah Sehun? Apa lelaki ini benar-benar Sehun?

Luhan diam, Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Darahnya berdesir hangat dan Luhan merasa Ia begitu ringan.

Dengan gemetar Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, dalam jarak yang begitu dekat Ia bisa melihat Sehun yang menatapnya begitu dalam.

"Se-Sehun. Ada apa?" bisik Luhan.

Lelaki itu masih menatapnya dalam, seolah Luhan bisa tertarik masuk dalam sorotannya yang begitu hangat. Kedua tangan Sehun terangkat, membelai halus pipi Luhan yang cantik.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman ketika menikmati sentuhan itu, rasanya seperti Ia berhadapan dengan Sehunnya di masa lalu.

Lelaki yang teramat mencintainya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Lu. Sangat cantik," bisik Sehun di depan bibir ranum Luhan yang terbuka kecil.

Luhan membuka matanya kembali dan merona malu akibat pujian yang di berikan Sehun. Apa mereka akan berciuman lagi?

Lelaki itu semakin dekat dengan dirinya, lebih tepatnya tatapan Sehun jatuh seutuhnya pada bibirnya. Lalu ketika Luhan ingin memejamkan matanya kembali, mereka terbangun dengan jelas.

Mengingat dimana seharusnya mereka berada sekarang.

"Minno _oppa_ , kau seharusnya menutup matamu ketika ada orang dewasa ingin berciuman di depanmu!"

"Ini aku sedang menutup mata, Hanna- _ya_ "

"Aish, tutup mata yang benar _oppa_! Bukan mengintip di sela-sela jarimu!"

"Kau bahkan tidak menutup mata! Mengapa kau memarahiku?!"

"Bukannya cerita buku dongeng punya Hanna terasa nyata? Lulu _unnie_ dan Sehun _oppa_ , mereka seperti Raja dan Ratu yang begitu sempurna! Anak perempuan juga membaca kisah _snow white_ , dan sekarang rasanya Hanna bisa melihat sang pangeran ingin mencium putri saljunya yang terbangun di dunia nyata," ucap gadis kecil itu dengan rona pipi merah muda menggemaskan di wajahnya. Ia menatap Luhan dan Sehun penuh dengan pancaran binar kekaguman dalam matanya.

Luhan merona padam dengan tubuh serasa lemas. Gadis itu merunduk dalam dan menggigit bibirnya malu.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa mereka melupakan jika di hadapan mereka saat ini sedang banyak anak-anak kecil yang menonton dengan setia adegan romantis tadi? Ini bukan contoh yang baik!

Luhan memang tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun seutuhnya, tapi semua ini terjadi karena Sehun yang memulai bukan? Dan, gadis itu memberikan Sehun tatapan tajamnya yang begitu menikung.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah dan mengucapkan kata maaf dalam bibir yang bergerak dan suara yang tak terdengar pada Luhan.

Luhan merasakan ada pergerakan halus di ujung dressnya yang tertarik, Ia menoleh dan menemukan Hanna tersenyum kepadanya. Luhan balas tersenyum dan berjongkok di depan Hanna.

"Ada apa sayang?" kata Luhan lembut,

"Apa Hanna boleh memainkan biola seperti Lulu _unnie_?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Jika _unnie_ datang kembali, _unnie_ janji akan mengajari Hanna cara memainkan senar biola yang benar,"

Hanna melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, raut sedih terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa itu artinya kita berpisah? Bahkan kita belum banyak bercerita, apa Lulu _unnie_ harus pulang? Apa Hanna boleh ikut?" lirih gadis kecil itu dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca mengisyaratkan bahwa Ia sangat kecewa.

Mata rusa Luhan ikut berkaca-kaca, Ia paling tidak tahan melihat seorang anak kecil menangis.

Gadis itu membawa Hanna ke dalam pelukannya, dan mengusap punggung gadis kecil itu penuh kasih dan sayang, memberikan Hanna satu garisan senyuman yang begitu tulus.

Meskipun mereka belum berbicara banyak, dan baru di hari ini mereka bertemu. Luhan merasa Ia begitu dekat dengan Hanna, merasa hangat menjalar begitu menyenangkan dan nyaman ketika Ia membawa tubuh gadis kecil berumur lima tahun itu kedalam pelukannya.

Hanna seperti cerminan Luhan, seperti bayangan Luhan di masa kecilnya.

Bukan hanya Luhan yang merasakan ketenangan itu, namun Hanna yang di peluknya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Gadis kecil itu mendadak berhenti menangis ketika hatinya di sapa oleh sesuatu kehangatan yang asing.

Kedamaian yang membuatnya merasa Ia begitu di butuhkan, merasakan Ia begitu berarti, merasakan Ia begitu di sayangi. Anak kecil itu tidak pernah merasa sedekat ini, tidak pernah Ia merasa senyaman ini.

Seperti ada lilitan syal hangat yang membelai kulitnya dan menutup tubuhnya dari kedinginan. Hanna sangat nyaman dalam dekapan Luhan.

Tangannya yang kecil, terulur dengan pas dan memeluk Luhan begitu erat. Kepalanya semakin dalam Ia letakkan, Hanna bisa menghirup aroma manis dada Luhan yang harum. Dalam matanya yang tertutup, gadis itu melengkungkan senyumnya.

Senyuman seorang gadis kecil yang hampir sama seperti senyuman seseorang.

Lalu ketika sebuah kalimat kecil keluar melalui bibir mungil Hanna.

Luhan menangis tanpa sadar, air mata begitu saja turun dari sudut lekuk kelopak mawarnya yang terbelalak. Luhan bergetar, Ia mendadak merasakan kebahagiaan lebih jelas mengisi sisi ruang kosong kecil dalam hatinya.

Dan, Sehun mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Ia jelas mendengar itu, sangat jelas.

Sebuah titik cahaya dalam kegelapan yang telah lama tersembunyi itu, akhirnya mulai menyala terang.

"Mama…."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa maksudmu Lili? Lu-Luhan juga memiliki masalah psikis?!" Jaejoong membekap mulutnya tak percaya, kali ini wanita itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi air matanya.

Calon menantunya mengalami masalah mental yang berat?! Apa itu artinya Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama dalam posisi saling tersiksa? Mengapa takdir jadi seperti ini? Mengapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan?

" _Ne, unnie_. Apa _unnie_ ingat bagaimana trauma itu menyerang Luhan sehingga mengharuskan Ia duduk di kursi roda selama berbulan-bulan? Luhan terus di hantui rasa bersalah, Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan ketakutannya. Baginya, semua yang terjadi pada Sehun juga hilang ingatan itu adalah karena kesalahannya. Rasa bersalah itu membuat mentalnya jadi tidak seimbang _unnie_ , sehingga dokter menyimpulkan bahwa Luhan juga mengalami hal yang hampir serupa seperti apa yang Sehun alami sekarang," Lian menghapus air matanya dan mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum tegar.

"Saat Sehun di bawa ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan pemulihan pengobatan, kami di Seoul juga berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkan Luhan dari rasa traumanya _unnie_. Luhan menjalani masa-masa terapi yang sulit, tapi kami bersyukur bahwa terapi itu tidak terbuang sia-sia,"

"Apa itu artinya sekarang Luhan sudah sembuh dari traumanya? Tolong katakan Iya untukku, Lili. Tolong," mohon Jaejoong, perlahan perasaan lega bisa Ia rasakan.

Lian mengambil napas, dan melihat tautan jemarinya dengan merunduk dalam.

"Kata dokter, Luhan mungkin sudah 95% dikatakan sembuh. Dampak dari mereka yang terpisah cukup lama itu juga memperkuat hasilnya. Tapi, entah kenapa dokter tidak bisa menjadikan 100% sebagai hasil akhirnya _unnie_. Untuk itulah kita tidak bisa memberitahukan Luhan tentang yang di alami Sehun saat ini, satu-satunya cara yang harus kita lakukan adalah menjaga Luhan. Menjaganya agar tetap merasa aman berada di samping Sehun. Suatu saat, semua hal yang menimpa mereka pasti akan sembuh kan?"

"Iya, kau benar. Karena sampai kapan pun, hanya cinta sejati lah yang bisa menyembuhkan semuanya," Jaejoong kembali membawa Lian untuk di peluknya

"Terimakasih Lili, terimakasih karena masih mengizinkan Sehun untuk Luhan. Terimakasih atas semuanya, aku benar-benar beruntung memilikimu dan Luhan nantinya. Semoga kita akan jadi satu keluarga yang paling bahagia yang pernah ada," senyum Jaejoong membelakangi Lian

" _Nado, unnie_. Selama apa pun itu, selagi Luhan merasa nyaman mencintai Sehun, kami tidak punya hak untuk memisahkan mereka. Karena kebahagiaan Luhan, adalah segalanya"

"Iya, kebagiaan mereka adalah segalanya,"

 _Tapi jika sekarang, mengapa rasa khawatir tiba-tiba menghantuiku setiap mengingat Sehun? Mengapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang sangat bahaya akan terjadi pada Luhan? Sehun memiliki kepribadian ganda, bagaimana bisa secara utuh kita menjaga Luhan?_

 _Tuhan, Apa putriku baik-baik saja? Rencana apa lagi kali ini? Kenapa hatiku merasa takut?_

Lian semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Ia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga firasat buruk yang Ia rasakan, bukanlah sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Bukan untuk menyakiti putri kesayangannya, untuk kesalahan yang sama.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang. Tidak terasa menghabiskan waktu denganmu bisa sampai sesore ini, Lili" kekeh Jaejoong sembari melirik arlojinya "Sebentar lagi suamiku pulang. Ayah Sehun itu akan marah jika tidak menemukan Ibunya di rumah,"

Lian ikut terkekeh dan mengedipkan matanya menggoda "Bukankah itu artinya _oppa_ merindukan _unnie_? Atau kalian sedang memiliki suatu rencana kedua? Sehun tidak terlalu tua untuk memiliki adik baru, kurasa"

"Lian!" desis Jaejoong malu "Kita sudah terlalu berumur untuk itu, sekarang ini seharusnya kita yang menunggu kapan mereka akan memberikan kita bayi-bayi mungil untuk di gendong kan? Jadi kapan pernikahan itu akan kita mulai rencanakan?" tanya Jaejoong penuh antusias, tentu saja rencana perjodohan itu tidak akan pernah bisa untuk di hindarkan.

Tiba-tiba Lian merasa gugup, kenapa sekarang Ia malah merasa menjadi ragu? Belum lagi karena sebuah firasat aneh yang Ia rasakan belakangan ini.

Apa jawaban memberikan Luhan untuk Sehun sudah benar? Mengingat ingatan Sehun belum kembali, apa benar lelaki itu masih bisa mencintai Luhan, putrinya?

"E-em _unnie_ , kurasa kita bisa membicarakan ini nanti. Masih banyak waktu untuk itu, bagaimana jika Yunho _oppa_ sudah menunggumu dirumah?" alih Lian dengan senyuman paksa. Bukan, bukan Ia tidak ingin menjawabnya.

Namun, Lian harus membicarakan ini terlebih dulu dengan suaminya. Begitu pula dengan Luhan.

Jaejoong mendesah kecewa dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Ah, kau benar. Masih banyak waktu untuk itu, yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu _ne_. Mungkin Sehun dan Luhan juga sudah di perjalanan pulang dari panti asuhan,"

Lian mengangguk dan mengantarkan Jaejoong sampai ke pintu utama. Menunggu sampai mobil yang di kendarai oleh sahabatnya itu menghilang, pergi dengan menyisakan Lian masih dengan firasat tak yakin dalam hatinya.

Apa Sehun memang di takdirkan dengan Luhan?

..

..

Selama dalam perjalanan, kebisuan masih setia merajai pada suasana yang tercipta di sekitar keduanya. Hujan turun ketika langit mulai bersedih hingga kegelapan terlihat jelas di atas. Tak ada bintang atau pun bulan yang memancarkan cahaya indahnya.

Setiap rintik bulir air yang jatuh, Luhan saksikan semuanya dalam tatapan kosong dan bibir mengatup rapat. Deru napasnya yang tenang bahkan hampir tak terdengar sama sekali. Ia menempatkan tatapannya pada sepanjang jalan basah dengan genangan air yang memercik dimana-mana.

Hatinya masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang satu jam lalu itu terjadi. Ketika panggilan yang begitu asing untuknya terucap dari bibir seorang gadis mungil.

Apa makna dari semua itu?

Rasa kehangatan itu pula masih Ia rasakan dalam hatinya. Aroma manis khas gadis kecil juga masih melekat dalam indra penciumannya. Luhan jadi merindukan kehangatan itu kembali untuk di peluknya.

Kehangatan seorang anak pada Ibunya.

Mengapa rasanya Hanna bisa begitu dekat dengannya?

Luhan baru bertemu gadis kecil itu hari ini di panti asuhan, walau Ia memang sering mendengar kisah polos gadis kecil itu melalui Ibunya. Tapi, Luhan tidak bisa mengerti mengapa kehangatannya begitu lain.

 _Hanna-ya mengapa kau memanggilku 'Mama' dengan senyuman itu? Sebuah senyuman kecil yang mirip dengan seseorang yang begitu jauh….._

 _Seseorang yang berada di…._

"Lu…"

Luhan sedikit tersentak ketika sebuah alunan suara serak yang khas memasuki gendang telinganya, suara seorang lelaki yang sejak pagi menemani waktunya seharian.

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum,

" _Ne_ , Hunnie?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap puncuk kepala Luhan sayang,

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, Lulu"

" _Ne_?" ucap Luhan dengan mengerjap matanya bingung.

Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat raut wajah kekanakan Luhan yang polos.

"Soal panggilan Hanna tadi, tidak perlu terlalu di pikirkan Lulu. Mungkin gadis kecil itu hanya merasa seperti kau adalah Ibunya," ucap Sehun dengan suaranya yang lebih lembut.

Lelaki itu sudah kembali memfokuskan matanya pada jalanan Seoul yang tenang. Malam sudah menyapa, hujan juga turun semakin deras.

Sehun pikir Ia harus mengantarkan Luhan pulang dengan cepat sebelum suhu udara semakin menurun. Samar-samar suara hujan yang deras mengisi kekosongan mereka yang mendadak kembali hening.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika aku memang Ibunya?" lirih Luhan tiba-tiba dengan mata sendu. Kata-kata itu keluar dengan sendiri melalui bibirnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun bingung, Ia tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang di katakan Luhan. Lirihan gadis itu tersamar oleh suara rintik jutaan air yang menimpa mobilnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi kita sampai," senyumnya

Sehun menganggukkan kepala, dan melajui mobilnya lebih pelan setelah melihat rumah besar keluarga Luhan sudah berada di depan mereka.

Pagar besi itu secara otomatis terbuka, dan Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya ketika telah sampai di garasi.

"Kau ingin menginap?," tawar Luhan setelah sabuk pengamannya Ia lepaskan

"Tidak hari ini, Ibu sudah menungguku di rumah"

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyumnya dan ingin membuka pintu, namun gagal.

Gadis itu berkali-kali mencoba, namun tetap gagal.

"Sehun, pintunya masih terkunci"

Hening

"Sehun?" Luhan menoleh dan terkejut ketika lagi-lagi jarak mereka terlampau dekat.

Wajah tampan lelaki itu secara mengejutkannya sudah berada 5 cm di depan Luhan. Mata rusa manisnya mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba mengontrol kembali detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Hangatnya deru napas Sehun, menerpa ke seluruh wajah Luhan yang memerah.

Lalu, tanpa meminta persetujuan Luhan. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Bergerak maju untuk menjangkau bibir Luhan yang hangat.

Sehun kembali menciumnya, Luhan terkejut ! Matanya bahkan tidak bisa untuk mengenal apa itu pentingnya berkedip.

Hanya sebuah kecupan manis yang di dasari dengan sedikit lumatan kecil yang memabukkan.

Sehun mendorong kepalanya kembali ke belakang, dan menatap Luhan dalam. Setelahnya tersenyum dan berucap lirih di depan bibir Luhan.

"Ini kulakukan karena kita tidak bisa melakukannya tadi siang di taman. Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Luhan. Mulai sekarang aku akan belajar untuk menyukaimu, semoga tidurmu menyenangkan dengan semua mimpi indahmu"

 _Belajar untuk menyukaimu? Bahkan kita seharusnya sudah saling mencintai, Sehunnie._

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi apa yang baru saja terucap dari seorang lelaki yang begitu di cintainya itu. Bukankah ini adalah awal dari keberhasilan atas kerja kerasnya? Yah, Luhan sudah bahagia mendengar bahwa Sehun yang _sekarang_ akan mulai belajar menyukainya.

Walau itu baru sebatas rasa _menyukai,_ Luhan tidak apa-apa. Ia cukup bahagia dan hampir menangis mengetahui itu.

Gadis itu keluar dari mobil Sehun dan melambaikan tangannya ceria ketika mobil _kekasih_ nya itu meninggalkan perkarangan rumahnya.

Dan di saat itu pula, Luhan menangis.

Menjatuhkan kembali air matanya lebih banyak hari ini.

 _Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah cukup bahagia._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Yeobo_ , aku ingin bicara"

Yunho melipat kembali majalah malamnya. Menyimpannya kembali ke atas nakas, dan menatap Jaejoong di sebelahnya dengan raut dewasa yang serius.

"Sepertinya itu sangat penting, ada apa boo?"

"Ini memang penting, ini untuk Sehun"

"Mengapa dengan Sehun? Bukankah penobatan CEO nya masih bulan depan? Apa harus kita majukan?" tanya Yunho menebak-nebak apa yang kali ini ingin di bahas istrinya.

Jaejoong mendengus "Bukan semuanya, ini tentang perjodohan itu!"

"Perjodohan? Memang kapan kita menjodohkan Sehun?"

"Yunho!" delik Jaejoong tajam, dan menepuk bahu suaminya gemas.

Tawa Yunho pecah ketika Ia berhasil menjahili istrinya. Tentu saja Ia pun tahu prihal perjodohan itu, lelaki dewasa itu hanya berupaya membuat suasana sedikit nyaman.

Rasanya pembahasan ini terlalu serius hingga terasa sedikit tegang.

"Oke, oke. Aku tahu, maafkan aku sayang. Baiklah kita mulai lagi, katakan ada apa?" kali ini Ia benar-benar ingin serius.

Jaejoong menghela napas kasar dan mencoba mentenangkan kembali hatinya yang sempat ingin mencekik suami _bear_ nya ini. Oh, itu berlebihan.

"Kita akan tetap menjodohkan Sehun dengan Luhan kan?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya ada calon lain?"

"Tentu saja tidak ada! Sampai kapan pun Luhan akan tetap menjadi bagian dari keluarga Oh! Aku tidak menginginkan wanita lain, bidadari milik Lian dan Jisung adalah kesempurnaan yang tepat di sisi Sehun kita,"

Yunho tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin pernikahan mereka di percepat, _yeobo_. Kita harus segera menikahkan Luhan untuk Sehun,"

"Apa Luhan sudah hamil?!" pekik Yunho takjub sekaligus tak percaya "Astaga Sehun! Anak laki-laki ku memang luar biasa," ucapnya geli. Tentu saja sepasang mata Yunho membulat sempurna.

Jaejoong mendengus kembali "Ku harap juga itu kenyataannya, _yeobo_. Tapi, Luhan tidak hamil. Maksudku, kita harus segera menikahkan mereka sebelum semuanya terlambat. Aku memiliki firasat bahwa Luhan serasa jauh untuk ku jangkau. Aku tidak ingin lelaki mana pun menikahi Luhan selain Sehun, _yeobo_! Kita harus cepat, aku tidak ingin kehilangan calon menantu idamanku!" desak Jaejoong sembari menggoyangkan kedua bahu Yunho dengan sedikit guncangan keras. Matanya terlihat begitu memohon.

"Boo tenanglah," Yunho mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya hangat "Kita tidak akan kehilangan Luhan, percayalah sayang. Percayalah pada takdir,"

"Tapi bagaimana jika takdir mengubah arah panahnya, _yeobo_? Bagaimana jika bukan Sehun takdir untuk Luhan?" jujur saja Jaejoong sendiri merasa sangat khawatir akan hal ini.

Entahlah, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang tidak baik terjadi pada hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Jaejoong ingin menikahkan Luhan untuk putranya lebih cepat, dan Ia tidak perlu lagi merasa ketakutan untuk kehilangan calon menantu idamannya itu.

Suatu malam, Jaejoong pernah memimpikan hal yang buruk. Ia seperti menjadi saksi pada perpecahan antara hubungan Sehun dan Luhan.

Atau lebih tepatnya, perpecahan hubungan keluarganya dengan keluarga Luhan.

Pada malam itu, Jaejoong sendiri menangis hebat dalam mimpinya. Bagaimana bisa Ia mendapati putranya yang seharusnya begitu menyayangi dan mencintai Luhan berbalik menjadi seseorang yang paling jahat dalam menyakiti gadis itu.

Membuat Luhan menjatuhkan seluruh air matanya hingga gadis itu pada akhirnya menyerah dan tak akan pernah lagi ingin bertemu atau berjalan di sisi Sehun.

Meninggalkan Sehun untuk selama-lamanya.

Sungguh! Itu adalah mimpi terburuknya sepanjang masa. Dan, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah mengizinkan mimpi buruknya itu terwujud.

Ia khawatir dan ketakutan, hingga keputusan akhirnya Jaejoong ingin menikahkan mereka lebih cepat dari waktu yang sudah di rencanakan beberapa tahun silam.

Karena tidak ada mimpi yang tidak akan menjadi nyata.

"Bukankah kita harus meminta persetujuan Jisung dan Lian dulu untuk ini? Dan, yang paling penting apakah Luhan ingin menjadi istri dari Sehun?"

"Yunho!" ketus Jaejoong nyaring "Jangan pernah meragukan Luhan! Aku yakin, aku yakin sekali putri kecil kita itu pasti juga menginginkan pernikahan ini. Luhan mencintai Sehun, gadis itu sangat mencintai putra kita" Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan suamianya. Tubuhnya bergetar, wanita itu menangis.

Yunho menarik napas dalam, dan membuangnya dengan perasaan resah. Hatinya terasa sesak dan sakit melihat kondisi Jaejoong yang seperti begitu ketakutan. Tapi, sebagai seseorang yang memimpin keluarga Oh. Bukannya mereka memang harus meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu kepada keluarga Luhan? tidak dengan mengambil langkah sepihak dalam hal ini.

Ini bukan sebuah kesepakatan biasa. Ini adalah pernikahan.

Pernikahan satu-satunya yang akan terjadi pada putra tunggalnya. Pernikahan yang akan menentukan masa depan keluarga Oh selanjutnya, masa depan Sehun dengan istri yang di cintainya begitu pula anak-anak mereka.

Yunho tidak pernah meragukan Luhan untuk Sehun. Tapi, melirik sekilas pada masa lalu yang terjadi juga hal-hal yang di lalui selama beberapa tahun lamanya. Apakah cinta keduanya masih sama seperti yang dulu?

Bukan cinta Luhan yang Yunho ragukan. Tetapi, cinta putranya sendiri lah yang sangat Ia ragukan.

Sehun kehilangan ingatannya dan tidak bisa mengingat Luhan entah itu untuk waktu yang berapa lama. Hingga Yunho sendiri paham, bahwa masa yang terus berjalan tidak pernah membawa apa yang terjadi di waktu lalu.

Karena Yunho mengetahui suatu hal yang paling menyakitkan. Sehun mempunyai alter ego kepada Luhan, dan Sehun yang tidak mengingat Luhan saat ini menyukai gadis lain.

Yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun.

Lalu bagaimana bisa Ia membuat pernikahan ini terjadi jika dari keduanya tidak saling mencintai? Luhan akan jadi pihak yang paling menderita dalam kisah kehidupannya dan Yunho tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.

Karena air mata yang jatuh di masa lalu, jangan sampai terulang kembali untuk jatuh di masa depan. Luhan sudah cukup banyak menderita karena Sehun.

"Luhan mencintai Sehun kan, _yeobo_? Luhan mencintainya kan?" lirih Jaejoong

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan mengecup sayang puncuk kepala istrinya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap sang istri.

"Kita akan melakukan pernikahan itu, tapi dengan syarat…."

"Apa?" Jaejoong mendongak menatap suaminya,

Yunho tersenyum dan menghapus jejak air mata istrinya lembut.

"Sehun juga harus mencintai Luhan. Sehun yang sekarang sayang, maupun Sehun di masa lalu. Karena jika pernikahan itu terjadi hanya karena sebuah paksaan kehendak kita, maka Luhan tidak akan pernah bahagia….."

"Luhan akan bahagia! Dia pasti bahagia!"

"Ya, jika Sehun juga tulus mencintainya" Yunho kembali membawa kepala Jaejoong kedalam dekapan hangatnya "Maka dari itu, kau harus memastikan Sehun juga mencintainya. Karena dia adalah putramu, dan hanya kaulah Ibunya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat sayang pada Ibunya, Ialah putra kita Oh Sehun"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya,

"Hm, akan ku pastikan Sehun juga mencintai Luhan. Sangat mencintainya…"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka telah melaui jalan kehidupan dalam satu langkah yang sama. Pada awalnya, pertemuan kecil yang begitu berisik dan menyebalkan akan menjadi kisah tersendiri ketika bumbu ketertarikan itulah yang membuat keduanya merasa saling membutuhkan.

Setiap kekesalan yang terlontarkan, semua itu tak lebih dari apa yang sesungguhnya kehendak hati inginkan. Membuatnya terganggu dan selalu memikirkan orang yang di benci setiap saat, itulah tujuannya.

Cinta datang karena sebuah pertemuan yang menyebalkan. Tak selamanya cinta sejati berawal dari kisah yang manis.

Untuk itulah pada saat ini, Kyungsoo memahami semuanya. Mengapa dulu Ia begitu membenci Kai karena kelakuan nakalnya dan tindakan cerobohnya. Membuat Kyungsoo selalu repot dengan menghabiskan plaster obatnya suka rela dalam waktu singkat hanya ketika Kai mengadu kepadanya bahwa lutut lelaki itu terluka.

Waktu yang terus berjalan, membawa Kyungsoo terbiasa akan semuanya.

Bagaimana kebiasaan Kai, apa yang disukainya, makanan favoritnya, hobi tidurnya yang di luar biasa, dan bagaimana cara Kai mengeluarkan tawanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo marah karena ulahnya.

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo sangat menyukainya. Selalu setia memberikan senyumnya ketika Kai datang menghampirinya. Hingga pada akhirnya waktu memberikan jawabannya.

Mereka berjodoh.

Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya ingin menangis bahagia saat tahu bahwa Kai ingin menikahinya, dan dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak malam Ia di lamar oleh seseorang yang menjadi alasan mengapa Ia butuh bernapas untuk hidup.

Kai adalah alasan Kyungsoo di ciptakan di dunia. Kai adalah alasan seluruh deru napas kehidupannya.

Kyungsoo memandang tak percaya akan pantulan wajahnya di cermin rias yang berada di hadapannya ini. Seluruh kulitnya bersinar cerah dengan kejernihan mutiara yang menebar apik memenuhi pancaran matanya. Raut cantiknya sangat jelas mengambarkan bahwa Ia benar-benar bahagia dan penuh cinta.

Gaun cantik dengan warna _wine_ menggoda juga anggun di porsi yang pas, menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo dengan begitu sempurna.

Gaun itu memiliki bawahan yang menjutai bebas dan punggung terbuka _sexy_ , belum lagi atasan yang memeluk erat kedua payudara Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu menjadi Ratu dalam pesta pertunangannya. Corak mawar merah yang penuh gairah, menjadi motif utama pada dirinya.

Rancangan Luhan memang selalu sempurna, jelas Kyungsoo harus terlihat paling mencolok dalam pestanya.

"Kau sungguh luar biasa, Kyungi. Semua mata hanya akan melihat ke arahmu," bisik Luhan dan ikut tersenyum haru memandang bayangan Kyungsoo pada cermin.

"Aku merasa bahwa ini bukanlah diriku. Karyamu terlalu tinggi untuk membuatku menjadi seorang dewi, Hannie"

Luhan meremas lembut bahu Kyungsoo dan membuat sahabatnya itu menatapnya haru.

"Ini pestamu, tentu kau yang harus terlihat sempurna. Biarkan Kai menatap tajam pada semua lelaki malam ini, karena mereka tak akan melihat wanita lain selain dirimu,"

"Tapi kau dan Baekhyun juga kesempurnaan. Kalian selalu menjadi sorotan meski memakai gaun lusuh sekalipun," katanya menggoda diiringi dengan kekehan ringan dari keduanya.

"Oh, dimana Bee? Malam ini aku belum melihatnya datang,"

"Mungkin Chanyeol masih memenjarakannya di suatu tempat," dengus Kyungsoo ringan.

"Kau bahkan tidak memanggilnya _oppa_ lagi," tandas Luhan

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh "Entahlah, rasanya aku mulai malas mamanggilnya semanis itu. Kau tahu? Aku masih kesal akibat pertengkaran bodohnya dengan kekasihmu,"

"Kekasihku?,"

Kyungsoo menampilkan _smirk_ cantiknya dan menunjuk melalui dagunya ke arah pemuda tampan yang berdiri gagah di depan pintu ruang tata rias.

"Itu, tidak ku sangka Oh Sehun yang dulunya sangat manja dan kekanakan menjadi sangat dewasa seperti sekarang. Kalian adalah kesempurnaan, Hannie. Dia benar-benar pangeran idamanmu, kan?" goda Kyungsoo lagi.

Luhan berdehem kikuk demi menyembunyikan rona merah jahil di sekitar pipi tingginya yang tirus. Dan, Kyungsoo semakin bahagia melihatnya.

"Oh! Itu Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol _oppa_!" seru Luhan ketika melihat si cerewet dari mereka telah datang. Dan, yang membuat Luhan membekap mulutnya tak percaya adalah bagaimana kedua tangan sepasang _namja-yeoja_ itu bertaut mesra.

Tapi…

Luhan merasa aneh ketika matanya malah mendapati Sehun seperti menegang di tempatnya berdiri. Kepalan tangannya yang samar itu bisa Luhan lihat dengan jelas.

Lelaki itu menahan amarahnya dengan membuang muka ketika melihat Baekhyun bergandeng di sisi Chanyeol.

Melewati Sehun begitu acuh, tentu saja.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan meremas dadanya sendiri yang mendadak terasa sakit.

 _Apa ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau mulai menyukaiku itu hanya sebuah pengalihan? Kenyataannya kau tak yakin pada hatimu sendiri, Oh Sehun._

 _Tiba-tiba aku merasa bahwa diriku gagal…._

Luhan mencoba menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Tidak, tolong jangan ada air mata di hari bahagia sahabatnya sendiri. Sebisa mungkin Luhan harus bisa menahan gejolak hatinya yang begitu rapuh.

Sungguh, pengkhianatan cinta semakin membutakan pikiran rasionalnya.

Gadis itu mencoba tersenyum ketika Baekhyun sudah sampai di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang apa yang baru saja kami lihat, bee? Apa ini berita baiknya?," Satu alis Kyungsoo naikkan dengan manis bersama tatapan mengintimidasinya yang penasaran.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa kami sudah terlihat seperti pasangan serasi? Padahal aku sendiri juga bingung mengapa akhir-akhir ini _oppa_ lebih manis dari biasanya,"

"Oh! Baek. Mungkin itu adalah kode pertama yang dia berikan untukmu! Aku punya firasat sangat baik malam ini," balas Kyungsoo lagi, Luhan hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Tentu saja, karena hari ini kau akan resmi menjadi calon dari nyonya besar keluarga Kim. Benar?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya "Firasat baikku mengatakan bahwa sepertinya kau yang akan resmi menyandang status sebagai seorang kekasih dari lelaki tampan sedikit bodoh bernama Park Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Iya, dia _oppa_ yang sedikit bodoh memang," ucapnya membenarkan perkataan Kyungsoo.

Mereka bertiga larut dalam perbincangan hangat seperti biasa, walau Luhan sendiri mendadak diam dan hanya ikut menimpal sedikit lalu tertawa bersama sahabat kecilnya.

..

..

Salah satu Hotel mewah dengan fasilitas berbintang yang sangat terkenal di kota Seoul, telah disewa mahal dalam satu malam penuh oleh keluarga kaya Kim untuk perayaan resmi pertunangan putra tunggal mereka dengan putri dari keluarga D.O.

 _Ballroom_ yang begitu luas dengan aksen Eropa bercampur Asia yang begitu kental, warna keemasan dan bunga-bunga putih beraroma segar memenuhi seluruh penjuru sisi dengan terbentangnya _red carpet_ sebagai penyambut utama para undangan.

Jutaan cahaya lampu pijar rasaksa yang menyala terang semakin menyempurnakan malam bahagia ini. Begitu penuh dengan sensasi cinta dan keromantisan.

Ada satu panggung megah yang berkedudukan kokoh di depan sana sebagai penarik utama dari _ballroom_ ini. Banyak alat musik yang mengisinya, namun satu piano besar berwarna putih gading berkilau dengan lilitan pita _pink_ cantik itulah yang memewahkan segalanya.

Piano yang akan menjadi salah satu saksi bisu detingan melodi cinta kasih Kai dan Kyungsoo yang akan di mainkan langsung oleh Luhan satu-satunya malam ini.

Acara berlangsung sangat khidmat sesuai rencana, seluruh tata acara yang di rancang berjalan dengan lancar tanpa gangguan sama sekali.

Kai dan Kyungsoo telah menyelesaikan acara pertukaran cincin mereka, air mata bahagia jatuh begitu saja dari sepasang mata _owl_ milik Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca.

Kai tersenyum dan menghapus jejak air mata kekasihnya lembut, mengecup dahi Kyungsoo lama hingga selalu menggenggam jemari tangan kanan Kyungsoo begitu erat.

Malam telah berlalu begitu cepat, penghujung acara sebentar lagi akan berlangsung. Pengiring musik yang lain memainkan nada mereka hingga membentuk suatu lagu romantis untuk para undangan yang datang, bertaut mesra di atas lantai dansa bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Tentu saja semua hadirin melakukannya begitu ahli, mereka sudah biasa menghadiri acara mewah khas kalangan atas seperti ini. Begitu pula Kai dan Kyungsoo yang mulai hanyut dalam dunia cinta mereka sendiri.

Luhan melihat kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu dengan tersenyum ikut bahagia, gadis itu tidak kemana-mana. Ia hanya duduk manis di kursinya, seorang diri.

Semenjak melihat kejadian itu, Luhan tidak mendapati Sehun di acara pesta. Padahal, mereka pergi ke acara ini secara bersamaan dalam satu mobil yang sama. Kebisuan membuatnya bungkam dan enggan berkomentar.

Hatinya jelas masih merasa dalam dilema. Antara bimbang atau kecewa.

Apa Ia sudah gagal sekarang?

Luhan mengangkat kepala ketika sang MC mulai menyerukan namanya, Ia tersenyum mendengar semua seruan para hadirin yang ikut menyambutnya untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Gadis itu berjalan begitu serasi dan anggun. Tungkainya yang panjang melangkah manis dengan ketukan _stiletto_ nya yang menggema kecil. Bawahan brokat mewah dari dress setengah pahanya berayun lembut ketika Ia terus melangkah.

Luhan menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di atas kursi mungil itu. Jemari lentiknya mulai menaiki satu persatu _tuts_ piano yang disukainya. Ia mengetuk semua nada begitu lihai dan professional. Setiap nada yang Luhan ciptakan dari jemari lentiknya begitu mengandung banyak makna cinta dan harapan kebahagiaan untuk kelangsungan hubungan sahabat baiknnya, Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Mata rusanya terpejam begitu nyaman dengan ukiran senyumnya di sepanjang melodi itu. Hatinya sungguh menghayati seluruh nada yang di bawanya. Luhan begitu sempurna di mata semua orang yang memandangnya penuh pujian dan kekaguman luar biasa.

Ia memang membawa nada romantis untuk sahabatnya, namun sesungguhnya lagu itu lah yang menertawakan nasib cintanya sendiri. Makna yang di ciptakannya itu begitu mencemooh dirinya dan mengejeknya penuh penderitaan.

Bagaimana bisa Ia membawa lagu romantis di saat hatinya sendiri terasa hampir hancur karena pengkhiatan? Bagaimana bisa Ia memberikan senyuman manisnya yang begitu tulus ketika hatinya meraung penuh tangisan kepedihan?

Dan, bagaimana bisa Luhan tidak seberuntung kedua sahabatnya yang lain? Apa Ia tidak berhak merasa bahagia dengan di cintai oleh _kekasih_ nya sendiri? Apa Ia diciptakan untuk bernapas bukan lah Sehun sebagai alasannya.

Air matanya yang selalu jatuh setiap hari, apa itu belum cukup untuk menghukum dirinya hingga Tuhan mencabut pedang penderitaannya? Kapan kebahagiaan dengan kisahnya sendiri Luhan genggam dalam kehidupannya?

Lagu semakin berayun ke nada inti, semakin manis pula arti dari apa yang dibawanya dalam detingan _tuts-tuts_ pianonya. Semakin menertawakan nasibnya yang begitu kesepian dan penuh kehancuran.

 _Cinta yang abadi, adalah cinta yang tercipta dari sepasang anak manusia yang saling mencintai dengan tulus._

 _Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan senyuman bahagia, menyusuri taman ilalang dengan banyaknya bunga-bunga dandelion juga angin musim semi dan matahari yang bersinar lembut._

 _Mereka berpelukan mesra dan saling melilitkan tangan satu sama lain. Kecupan manis dari sang pria mendarat begitu mesra di puncuk kepala wanitanya yang menangis haru. Hingga keduanya saling mempertemukan tautan mesra dalam banyaknya lumatan manis dari bibir mereka. Sinar matahari jingga menyinari keduanya hingga hari menjemput malam._

Luhan menahan bibirnya yang bergetar ingin berteriak marah. Miris, kisahnya tidak akan bisa semanis dari lagu yang dibawanya. Ia memohon sangat pada hatinya, tolong jangan jatuhkan air mata kepedihan di saat seperti ini. Biarlah Ia bertahan pada topeng ketegaran untuk beberapa saat lagi.

Beberapa saat saja, sampai acara selesai hingga Ia bisa menangis sepuasnya dalam kamar Hotel yang di pesankan oleh keluarga Kim untuknya.

Akhirnya, Luhan mengakhiri lagunya dengan susah payah. Ia tersenyum manis dan membungkuk penuh rasa terimakasih atas tepukan riuh para undangan juga pujian-pujian manis mereka yang tulus untuknya.

Luhan turun dari panggungnya, dan langsung mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari seseorang yang tadi berangkat pergi bersama dan memberinya tumpangan.

Dan, di saat itulah seharusnya Ia menyesalkan langkah kemana harus Ia ambil untuk menentukan kelangsungan cerita dari nasibnya yang semakin tragis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

 **.**

 **.**

Indahnya malam yang dihiasi dengan banyaknya kerlap-kerlip cahaya bintang, juga bulan purnama yang bersinar terang itu, menjadi inti penyempurnaan bagaimana kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun begitu romantis malam ini.

Bukan hanya pasangan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang merasa bahagia, namun Chanyeol juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama.

Ingat bagaimana lelaki itu telah lama memendam perasaan untuk seseorang yang begitu di cintainya. Pada detik yang terus berjalan dan berlalu seperti udara, Chanyeol masih menyimpan perasaan cintanya pada satu orang yang sama.

Dan, biarkanlah malam ini adalah malam bahagianya juga. Ia sudah bertekad hingga memberanikan diri untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Cintanya harus tersampaikan pada gadis yang tepat.

Gadis yang senantiasa ada bersamanya dari awal hingga di malam ini atau pun nanti di malam-malam selanjutnya.

Selesai melihat kedua sahabatnya bertukar cincin, tanpa ragu Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun menuju taman terbuka yang berada di ketinggian 10 lantai dari dasar. Bukan hanya cahaya alam yang menyinari kebahagiaan mereka, namun juga jutaan cahaya kecil dari kota Seoul yang benar-benar indah.

"Apa kau suka tempat ini, Bee?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun mesra dari belakang.

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. Astaga! Tentu saja Ia tidak bisa mengontrol hatinya sendiri yang berdebar hangat. Menurutnya, Chanyeol bertingkah terlalu manis.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dan menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun ringan.

"Apa kau gugup? Mengapa kau menjadi diam, Bee?"

" _O-Oppa_ , mengapa kau memelukku?"

"Karena aku menyukainya," Jedanya sebentar "Apa menurutmu kita sudah seperti pasangan yang paling sempurna di dunia ini, Bee?"

Baekhyun menunduk dan tersenyum kecil membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Hm," gumamnya "Tapi, bagaimana jika orang akan salah paham mengenai hal ini _oppa_? Kita bukan seperti yang mereka pikirkan," lirih Baekhyun sedikit sendu, yah Chanyeol sendiri belum mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya pada Baekhyun hingga membuat gadis itu merasa Ia di beri harapan palsu.

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun ringan, hingga mereka bisa saling melihat satu sama lain.

"Baek, lihat aku" bisik Chanyeol

Astaga suara lelaki itu yang begitu mengalun mesra di telinga Baekhyun membuat gadis itu merinding karenanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala dan melihat begitu dalam pada Chanyeol yang balas menatapnya _intens_.

Mata lelaki itu seperti pusaran yang menariknya semakin terbuai. Membuatnya serasa di hipnotis dan mendadak bungkam berujung pasrah. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol semakin melilitkan kedua tangan kokohnya pada pinggangnya yang ramping, Baekhyun membiarkannya. Lalu ketika Chanyeol semakin memeluknya rapat hingga bibir _namja_ itu mendarat begitu sempurna pada bibir mungilnya, Baekhyun membolehkannya.

Dan, ketika Chanyeol mulai memberikannya ciuman manis hingga berujung sedikit liar, Baekhyun membalas dan sangat menikmatinya.

Darah berdesir hebat ketika mereka saling membelit dalam ciuman. Rasa hangat sedikit panas membakar semua gejolak perasaan mereka yang berapi terang. Ini ciuman yang di dasari dari kedua anak manusia yang saling menyimpan rasa dan saling bungkam dalam cinta.

Chanyeol lebih dulu melepas ciumannya hingga benang saliva yang terjatuh dari dagu runcing Baekhyun terputus, meninggalkan jejak basah yang licin namun terlihat begitu sangat menggoda.

Membuat Chanyeol harus menahan mati-matian gairah lelakinya yang terpancing akibat tatapan polos Baekhyun yang begitu sayu dan napas gadis itu yang terengah-engah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, _oppa_?" bisik Baekhyun serak,

Chanyeol mengecup lagi sekilas bibir gadis itu dan berucap segalanya dalam satu tarikan napas dengan bisikkan lembut yang menghanyutkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan padaku hingga membuatku susah mengontrol perasaan seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Maaf untuk keterlambattanku, perasaan ini sudah ku sembunyikan lebih dari empat tahun padamu"

Baekhyun mendengus dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol ringan.

" _Oppa_ membuatku hampir menjadi _spora_ karena menunggumu. _Oppa_ menyebalkan!," rengeknya menggemaskan.

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia mendegar itu. Tidak salah kan jika selama ini Ia memang mengira bahwa Baekhyun juga mencintainya?

Lelaki itu membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya, gadis itu juga membalas tak kalah erat.

"Tidak ada _spora_ yang secantik dirimu, sayang. Jika kau benar-benar menjadi _spora_ maka aku akan menciummu hingga kau berubah menjadi seorang putri Raja tercantik yang pernah ada,"

"Pembual!" kekeh Baekhyun ringan "Tapi sepertinya aku memang sudah menjadi _spora_ , _oppa_ " bisiknya manja.

Chanyeol menarik _smirk_ nya dan mengangkat dagu kekasihnya halus hingga mereka saling bertatapan kembali.

"Itu artinya aku harus menciummu lagi," bisiknya di depan bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat dan menyambut senang bercampur bahagia bibir Chanyeol lagi.

Ia tidak perlu berkata bahwa Ia juga mencintai Chanyeol bukan? Karena sampai kapan pun perasaannya sendiri tak akan pernah berubah pada lelaki lain.

Alasan mengapa Ia dulu begitu menolak Sehun dan mengabaikan hati lelaki itu.

Membiarkan Sehun hancur pada cinta sepihaknya sendiri dan menyaksikan semuanya dengan amarah yang sangat besar.

Semua yang terlihat, semua yang terdengar, semua kekehan bahagia juga _moment_ manis mereka…..Sehun melihat itu dalam matanya sendiri.

Iya, lelaki itu ada di sekitar mereka. Berdiri tegak dalam bayangan cahaya lampu kegelapan, dan menyaksikan bagaimana gadis yang begitu di sukainya ternyata menerima secara terbuka perasaan lelaki lain, selain dirinya.

Sehun memang sudah menduga bahwa ini adalah alasannya mengapa Baekhyun sampai tega menolaknya, mengabaikan ketulusannya, dan membuatnya hancur dalam persaannya sendiri.

Iblis di neraka menertawai kekalahannya akan Chanyeol yang lebih beruntung. Mengejeknya bahwa Ia bukanlah apa-apa dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Membuatnya terlihat sangat rendah dari sahabatnya sendiri. Menjelaskan bahwa seorang Oh Sehun tidaklah pantas mendapatkan bidadari manis seperti Baekhyun.

Sehun tidak menduga bahwa rasanya akan sesakit ini. Ia bahkan sampai tak ingat apa pun selain Baekhyun, Ia juga bahkan melupakan ketika kemarin sore bibirnya sendiri mengatakan bahwa Ia ingin belajar menyukai dan menerima Luhan.

Sehun lupa semuanya, Ia lupa bahwa kemarin juga waktunya seharian Ia habiskan begitu romantis bersama Luhan dan anak-anak di panti asuhan. Membuatnya lupa bahwa Ia sudah berjanji akan menonton aksi Luhan malam ini dengan pianonya. Membuatnya lupa dimana seharusnya Ia menjaga Luhan pada waktu malam yang semakin larut, semakin mendekati tengah malam ketika lebih banyaknya iblis jahat yang berkeliaran dan mengincar wanita seindah Luhan.

Dan sebenarnya Sehun sendiri lah yang akan menjadi salah satu dari iblis itu saat kakinya mulai hilang, meninggalkan jejak kegelapannya disana dan mencari hiburan pada sesuatu yang selama ini sangat di larang keras oleh keluarganya.

Minuman beralkhohol, yang akan mentenangkan dan melayangkan segala beban patah hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan sedikit tergesah-gesah ketika langkahnya menyusuri setiap sisi _Ballroom_ yang begitu luas. Sejak tadi matanya tak henti berpencar ke segala arah demi mencari sosok lelaki yang begitu berarti untuk kehidupannya.

Sudah hampir dua jam Luhan berbolak-balik mencari, hatinya mendadak tidak tenang dan Ia begitu khawatir. Napasnya sudah terengah-engah dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri dahi mulusnya. Luhan bahkan tidak peduli pada kedua kakinya yang mungkin sudah lecet akibat di paksa terus bergesekkan dengan _stiletto_ nya yang tinggi.

Berkali-kali Ia menyapa para kerabat yang di kenalnya dan orang-orang asing, tentunya mengenai Sehun. Setiap satu orang yang asing di sapanya, Luhan akan menjelaskan bagaimana sosok Sehun secara keseluruhan walau tak banyak yang Ia dapatkan selain godaan dari para orang asing itu.

Ia hanya membungkuk sopan sedikit dengan ucapan terimakasih yang ikhlas, walau itu harus di relakannya ketika belahan sempurna dari payudara sintalnya yang begitu padat berisi dan putih bersinar membuat semua mata lelaki menatapnya lapar dan ingin meniduri tubuhnya habis-habisan.

Luhan tetap was-was meski perasaan khawatirnya tentang Sehun lebih besar dari pada rasa khawatirnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Rasa sayangnya mungkin lebih besar terhadap Sehun dari pada dirinya.

Gadis itu melangkah keluar meninggalkan _Ballroom_ yang ramai akan tamu undangan. Berjalan menyelusuri koridor Hotel yang begitu sunyi tanpa kebisingan atau ketukkan telapak kaki orang yang berjalan.

Luhan tidak takut akan hal itu, walau sebenarnya Ia begitu merinding.

"Sehun," panggilnya dalam keheningan

"Sehun kau dimana?," suaranya terdengar begitu khawatir

Luhan terus berjalan mengikuti naluri yang membawanya, mungkin Ia bisa mendapatkan Sehun sebentar lagi. Meninggalkan _ballroom_ yang sudah sangat jauh di belakang, Luhan berjalan lurus dan berbelok ketika bertemu tikungan.

Dari kejauhan, telinganya mulai mendengar suara kebisingan yang sangat asing. Luhan mengikuti alur itu.

Dari kejauhan pula, semakin dekat matanya bisa menangkap banyaknya kerlap-kerlip cahaya yang berasal dari satu ruangan di sudut sana. Luhan berjalan mendekatinya.

Dan disinilah Luhan berhenti untuk berjalan, berdiri menghadap pintu kayu cukup besar yang tertutup namun tak terkunci. Dari ruangan inilah suara bising itu berasal, juga cahaya warna-warni yang berkedip itu juga bisa Luhan lihat melalui celah pintu di bagian bawah.

Ada aroma menyengat yang memuakkan memasuki indra penciumannya. Dan, Luhan tahu ini tempat apa.

Ini adalah ruangan laknat!

Tempat yang menyimpan banyaknya manusia hina yang hobi mencari suasana liar dan penuh dosa.

Apa mungkin Ia harus mencari Sehun ke tempat ini? Sedangkan nyawanya bisa saja terancam jika Ia masuk ke dalam sana.

"Tidak mungkin Sehun ada disini. Tidak mungkin kan," gumamnya sendiri dengan gelengan kepala tak yakin.

Tapi, Luhan selalu percaya akan nalurinya yang akurat. Dan, nalurinya sendiri lah yang membawa langkahnya hingga Ia berdiri di depan ruangan itu.

Luhan bergetar ketakutan, Ia sangat takut! Tetapi Sehun harus di pastikan tidak ada di dalam sana.

Luhan menarik napas dalam, dan berdoa penuh harap dalam hatinya untuk keselamatan dirinya ketika Ia mulai menggenggam knop pintu dan memutarnya, mendorong hingga akhirnya Luhan menahan napas sesak.

Banyaknya kalangan pria dan wanita liar yang menari-nari kesetanan di atas lantai dansa, cahaya remang-remang juga menyorot mereka begitu pun Luhan.

Gadis itu hanya anak polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Luhan tidak tahu apa Ia harus terus berjalan atau cepat keluar dan kembali ke acara pertunangan Kyungsoo.

Semua mata lelaki yang penuh gairah melihatnya seperti Ia adalah santapan makan malam yang sangat menggiurkan. Ada beberapa lelaki yang menghampirinya dan Luhan dengan cepat menghindar hingga Ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya telah masuk semakin dalam.

Luhan semakin menggigil ketakutan, Ia bahkan tak ingat membawa tasnya yang di dalamnya terdapat ponsel dan segala keperluaannya.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir dan beringsut mundur ketika para lelaki tadi dengan cepat mengejar langkahnya. Terus beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak tubuh seseorang.

Bruk !

Luhan mematung di tempatnya berpijak, Ia jelas menabrak dada seorang lelaki. Tapi, aroma maskulin ini sangat familiar baginya. Bercampur dengan aroma alkhohol yang sangat pekat dan begitu menyengat.

Para lelaki asing tadi berhenti di hadapannya dan ingin mengambil tangan Luhan namun seseorang di belakangnya itu menepis kasar tangan lelaki itu.

"Aku yang menemukannya! Dia adalah milikku brengsek!" umpat salah satu dari para lelaki itu marah, mata mereka menyalang merah dan membuat Luhan semakin takut ingin menangis.

Lelaki yang belum di ketahuinya itu memeluknya secara posesif dan membawa kepala Luhan dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Jangan mengganggu wanitaku jika kalian tidak ingin mati," ucapnya begitu datar dengan ancaman yang sangat dingin. Ia menatap tajam semua lelaki itu.

"Cih! Sialan kau," dan entah ketakutan atau bagaimana para lelaki asing itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan bersama seseorang yang memeluknya.

Luhan tersenyum lega dan mengadahkan kepalanya cepat. Ia berkaca-kaca penuh keharuan,

"Sehun, akhirnya aku menemukanmu" gumamnya sangat bahagia.

Tapi…

Luhan merasa asing dengan tatapan Sehun yang begitu menusuk. Auranya juga mendadak sangat dingin penuh kegelapan, bukan Sehun seperti biasa yang hangat dan penuh kenyamanan.

Atau itu hanya perasaan Luhan saja?

Sehun menatap Luhan begitu dalam bagai Ia bisa mengkuliti Luhan hidup-hidup. Tangan kanannya Ia angkat dan Sehun labuhkan dengan manis di pipi Luhan yang sangat halus.

Lelaki itu menyungingkan senyumman yang begitu misterius dan mengancam. Aroma laknat dari minuman beralkhohol itu membuat perasaan Luhan semakin sesak.

Mengapa Sehun menyentuh minuman itu hingga membiarkannya masuk dan meracuni alam bawah sadarnya?

Seketika Luhan merasa inilah puncak ketakutannya.

"Se-Sehun, A-aku…"

"Sssst….." jemari lelaki itu menutup ucapan Luhan dan mengelus bibir gadis itu secara sensual "Iya sayang, ini aku Sehun…" bisiknya lagi

Lelaki itu mencium bibir Luhan dan melumatnya sekilas, membuat Luhan terkejut dengan caranya yang sangat berbeda.

Seperti Sehun sangat bernafsu padanya, belum lagi kata _sayang_ yang sangat asing menurut Luhan.

"Ayo kita pulang. Akan ku buat malam ini menjadi malam terindah untuk kita, terlebih lagi untukmu sayang…"

Dan, Luhan tidak tahu mengapa Ia tidak bisa memberontak ketika pergelangan tangannya di tarik cukup kasar oleh Sehun dan lelaki itu membawanya pergi, meninggalkan tempat laknat tersebut menuju mobil mereka dengan cepat yang berada di _basemant_ Hotel.

..

..

Sementara itu, semua orang mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan dan Sehun yang entah berada dimana. Pesta telah usai beberapa menit lalu, dan para tamu pun sudah mulai meninggalkan _ballroom_.

Suasana mulai renggang namun penuh kecurigaan. Tentu saja, karena Luhan tidak terlihat semenjak usai bermain piano dan Sehun juga sama sepertinya.

Dari semua orang yang mencari, tentu Jaejoong adalah pihak yang paling khawatir. Lian dan Jisung sedang berada di China sejak keberangkattan mereka pagi tadi, mengurus urusan bisnis keluarga.

Luhan menjadi tanggung jawab Jaejoong karena keluarganya menitipkan gadis itu pada mereka untuk di jaga. Tapi, mengapa tiba-tiba Luhan menjadi hilang seperti ini? Dan mengapa di saat yang bersamaan Sehun juga tidak ada di tempat?

Apa mereka berdua pergi bersama?

"Bagaimana, apa kalian sudah melihat Sehun atau pun Luhan?," tanya Jaejoong ketika Kai dan Kyungsoo menghampirinya kembali.

"Kami tidak menemukan mereka di sekitar sini, Bibi. Tapi, aku menemukan bahwa Luhan meninggalkan semua barangnya," Kyungsoo memberikan tas Luhan kepada Jaejoong.

Wanita itu langsung membukanya dan mendesah kecewa akan apa yang di temukannya.

"Luhan tidak membawa ponselnya! Pantas saja semua panggilan kita tidak di angkatnya,"

"Sehun juga tidak membawa ponsel," timpal Kai resah.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi yang berada di dekatnya. Ibu Sehun itu memijit pelipisnya yang terasa keram, kepalanya mendadak pusing dan hatinya sedang tidak tenang bukan main.

Mereka menghilang di waktu malam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.05 KST ! Tengah malam menuju dini hari yang bersuhu semakin rendah.

"Bagaimana bisa kita kehilangan mereka sekaligus," gumam Jaejoong dengan nada bergetar pasrah.

Chanyeol datang dengan langkah lari yang keras, semua orang melihat ke arahnya yang baru saja tiba setelah melewati pintu utama _ballroom_. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat pucat pasih dengan banjirnya keringat yang membasahi wajah dan baju yang di kenakannya.

"Apa yang kau dapat, Chan? Apa yang terjadi?" desak Kyungsoo dengan firasat tidak enaknya.

Napas Chanyeol terengah-engah, lelaki itu mencoba mengatur napasnya sebentar.

"Saat aku pergi keluar, ada seseorang yang mengatakan padaku jika Ia melihat Sehun!,"

"Benarkah?," potong Jaejoong cepat dan mulai senang dengan beritanya "Lalu dimana Sehun sekarang? Dimana dia, Yeol?!"

"Lelaki itu bilang, Sehun pergi ke _Bar_ yang ada di Hotel ini….." lirihnya dengan kepala merunduk, bahkan Chanyeol merasa tak percaya akan perkataannya sendiri.

"Apa?!" tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasa Ia terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Wanita itu bersandar dengan lemas pada sandaran kursi dan terus membuang napas resah.

Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung berkali-kali turun dari pelipisnya. Ternyata semua yang Ia khawatirkan selama ini benar, bahwa tak selamanya mereka bisa menjaga Sehun untuk menjahui hal-hal berbau dewasa seperti itu terlebih lagi minuman keras.

Jaejoong kembali berpikir ulang, Ia jelas mengingat ucapan dokter Kang yang mengatakan jika dampak dari senyawa _benzodiazepine_ itu telah menjinakkan alter ego putranya dalam kurun waktu lima tahun.

Dan, menghitung waktu sejak dulu hingga saat ini tentu sudah berjalan selama lima tahun lamanya bukan? Jadi, tidak masalah jika Sehun menyentuh alkhohol di umurnya yang sekarang mengingat lima tahun itu sudah berlalu. Tapi, mengapa Jaejoong tetap merasa ketakutan? Bagaimana jika pengaruh senyawa kimia itu tidak mampu melawan atau menahan lagi _alter ego_ milik Sehun yang bisa terpancing kapan saja?

Seharusnya yang Ia pikirkan sekarang adalah dimana keberadaan Luhan! Bagaimana jika gadis itu sedang bersama putranya saat ini?! Itu akan menjadi ancaman bahaya besar.

Jaejoong menggeleng beberapa kali dan bergumam sendiri akan pikirannya yang mulai ngelantur aneh. Tidak, tidak mungkin saat ini Luhan sedang bersama Sehun.

"Tapi, Bibi…"

Jaejoong menoleh ketika Chanyeol mulai berucap kembali. Ia harap bukan kelanjuttan berita yang buruk!

"Katakan, Yeol. Apa lagi?"

"Melihat Bibi yang sangat kacau seperti ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang ku katakan ini adalah berita baik atau buruk,"

Jaejoong mendesah dan membuang napasnya kasar,

"Ada sesuatu yang kami rahasiakan mengenai kondisi Sehun yang sebenarnya, ini masalah mental yang terjadi padanya sejak kecelakaan di masa lalu itu. Sehun tidak boleh terpengaruh oleh Alkhohol! Karena itu berbahaya untuknya! Dia memiliki Alter Ego yang bisa menyakiti siapa saja, terutama Luhan!," Jaejoong bernapas susah.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mematung di tempat mereka berdiri, mereka sungguh merasa takut!

Astaga, bagaimana bisa mereka baru mengetahui hal ini di saat Sehun setiap waktunya terlihat baik-baik saja?!

"Ti-Tidak mungkin…..Bibi pasti bercanda….." lirih Chanyeol lagi, kali ini wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasih.

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba menangis tanpa sadar, dan membuat semuanya terkejut akan hal itu.

Jangan katakan kalau…

"Chanyeol-ah, jangan bilang jika Luhan sedang….." sambung Kyungsoo ketakutan

"Luhan…Luhan saat ini sedang bersama Sehun," lirih Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong "Orang yang mengatakan padaku jika Ia melihat Sehun di _Bar_ juga mengatakan bahwa Ia melihat Luhan bersamanya," sambungnya lagi.

Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya tak percaya dan langsung meraung dengan air mata yang semakin banyak jatuh dari kedua sudut matanya. Gadis itu terhisak hebat sehingga Kai harus memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong? Wanita itu mendadak lemas hingga seluruh tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di lantai. Tatapan matanya begitu kosong dan penuh ketakutan.

Pada akhirnya apa yang Ia khawatirkan ini benar-benar terjadi, Tuhan sudah mulai memainkan takdir mereka kembali untuk di Uji.

Inikah jawaban dari mimpi buruknya itu?

..

..

"Sehun, kita mau kemana?," ini adalah pertanyaan Luhan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya semenjak Sehun menyeretnya pergi.

Lelaki itu dalam kondisi mabuk setengah sadar, tetapi hebatnya Sehun masih bisa mengendari mobilnya secara benar. Walau lelaki itu kelihatan sangat tergesah-gesah dalam berkendara, membuat Luhan yang berada di sampingnya selalu menehan luda penuh ketakutan sembari berpegangan erat.

"Sehun, a-aku ingin pulang" cicit Luhan gemetar

Dan jawaban atas apa yang Luhan ajukan adalah Sehun semakin menekan pedal gasnya sehingga mereka melampaui batas dari kecepatan berkendara. Luhan menggigit bibir dengan memejamkan matanya erat.

Ia lebih memilih diam. Luhan tidak ingin berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai Sehun.

Mereka menyusuri kota malam Seoul yang sepi selama kurun waktu satu jam. Luhan tidak ingat Ia berada di jalan mana, yang jelas sekarang sudah sangat jauh dari Hotel tempat pesta pertunangan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Selama Luhan bungkam, Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun telah memasuki salah satu kawasan elit di Seoul. Lelaki itu membelokkan stir mobilnya dan masuk ke _basemant_ Hotel berbintang.

Dan, jika Luhan tidak salah mengira...

"Kita akan menginap di Hotel milikku," akhirnya Sehun mulai bersuara kembali, dengan nada bicara yang begitu dingin dan datar.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka bertemu pandang, masih pada sorot mata yang sama seperti di _Bar_ tadi.

"Supaya tidak ada satu pun dari _mereka_ yang bisa mengganggu malam kita, sayang" bisik Sehun selanjutnya tepat di telinga Luhan dan memberi sedikit hisapan kuat pada rahang gadis itu hingga tercipta jejak merah keunguannya disana.

Luhan tersentak bukan main atas apa yang baru saja di lakukan Sehun terhadapnya. Tanpa Ia sadari lelaki itu sudah menarik kedua pergelangan tangannya ke belakang dan mengikat mati kedua tangan Luhan erat.

Luhan memberontak dengan napas memburu dan bibir gemetar ketakutan ketika mata elang lelaki itu menggelap oleh nafsu dan aura kekejaman yang mengerikan.

"Ka-kau bukan Sehun! Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?!" teriak Luhan kalut.

Sehun tersenyum miring dan beringsut cepat dari mobilnya. Mengangkat tubuh Luhan seperti karung beras tak peduli dengan pembrontakkan gadis itu bersamaan semua penolakannya.

"Sehun apa yang ingin kau lakukan! Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku!"

Lelaki itu tidak peduli, Ia menulikan segala pendengarannya atau apapun itu.

Karena yang mengusai Sehun saat ini, bukanlah Sehun yang tadi pagi masih tersenyum menyambut kehadiran Luhan di depan rumahnya. Bukan pula Sehun yang senantiasa tertawa bersama Luhan ketika mereka dalam perjalanan menuju acara pertunangan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Melainkan Sehun yang tidak pernah di harapkan semua orang hadir di dunia ini.

Seorang Oh Sehun dengan _alter ego_ yang mengusainya. Sosok yang akan mengancam bagaimana nasib dari nyawa Luhan selanjutnya.

 _Ketika aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah di rahasiakan semua orang tentangmu. Waktu itu kita bertemu di hamparan padang bunga yang begitu luas. Bahagianya aku saat bertemu denganmu hingga ku merasa aku tak perlu kembali pada dunia nyataku._

 _Disanalah aku kembali melihatmu yang dulu sangat mencintaiku. Kita yang saling punya janji untuk selalu bersama-sama hingga akhir dunia. Saat itu, aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau berkata demikian._

 _Dan setelah melihat malam ini, apa ini maksud dari perkataanmu waktu itu?_

" _ **Jika nanti aku menyakitimu secara fisik dengan kedua tanganku sendiri, kau bisa meninggalkanku Lu. Ah, tidak. Kau harus pergi, jangan sakiti dirimu lebih banyak"**_

 _Jadi, inikah maksudmu jika aku harus pergi dan menyerah akan cintamu? Apa menurutmu aku sanggup melakukannya, Oh Sehun?_

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh rapuh Luhan kesana secara kasar dan mengunci segala pergerakkannya hingga tidak ada lagi yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain pasrah dan menangis dengan air mata kekecewaan.

"Se-Sehun, Ka-Kau….Ka-Kau bukan Oh Sehun,"

..

..

..

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **To Be Countinue**

…

…

* * *

 **14 Februari 2017**

* * *

 **Annyeong Chingudeul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Duh, lama kita tak saling sapa lagi ya hehe. Mian, maafkan Nad yang sekarang udah jarang banget Up alasannya karena** _ **Real-Life**_ **ku benar-benar menyita setiap waktu yang ada . Mulai awal Februari kemarin, aku udah mulai kerja. Dan dalam sehari menghabiskan waktu delapan jam di kantor, menulis aja aku sempattin waktu yang ada :"))**

 **Aku harap, kalian semua bisa memaklumi hal ini. Padahal rencananya Designer mau di UP bareng A lot like love untuk** _ **special Valentine**_ **, tetapi gak sempat karena ALL masih dalam tahap penulisan. Doa'in aja akhir pekan ini bisa di UP ya, kekekeke.**

 **.**

 **Ini juga hari** _ **Valentine**_ **kok aku UP cerita yang menjengkelkan seperti ini sih (?) Harapanku semoga kalian** _ **FEEL**_ **baca CH 11 ini ya, karena ini aku nulisnya ngaret banget 'loh chingudeul T.T Kalau gak bisa bikin ngefeel berarti aku gagal kan ya hiks….**

 **Okelah, gak sempet lagi mau nulis** _ **"Special Thanks"**_ **satu-satu seperti di Chap2 sebelumnya. Pokoknya Nad** _ **'Big Thanks with Love'**_ **banget buat kalian semua yang udah rajin Review dan tetap setia menungguku Update. Sungguh, aku takut kehilangan readers setia jika jarang UP seperti ini. Aku harap kalian gak jera ya ama BaekbeeLu :')**

 **.**

 _ **Preview Next Chapter**_ **nya tebak aja sendiri ya *smrik* . Sepertinya itu saja cuap-cuap Nad di CH 11 ini hehehe.**

 **P.S :**

 **Hari ini BaekbeeLu gak inget UP bareng siapa aja. Yang ingetnya UP bareng "lolipopsehun" doang T.T …. HP nad rusak lagi kakak, jadi udah 3 hari gak ada buka LINE hikseu…**

 **Oh, Ya ! BaekbeeLu dan kak Summerlight92 aka Kak Ima, kita punya grup chat khusus buat para readers dan author loh ^^ Jadi yang berminat Join grup kita, bisa cantumkan 'IdLine' kamu sekaligus setelah Review ya ****nanti BaekbeeLu undang langsung melalui LINE personal *JikamyHandphoneudahsehat* hehehe…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gumawo Saranghaeyo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love, BaekbeeLu**


	13. Chapter 12

_Ketika aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah di rahasiakan semua orang tentangmu. Waktu itu kita bertemu di hamparan padang bunga yang begitu luas. Bahagianya aku saat bertemu denganmu hingga ku merasa aku tak perlu kembali pada dunia nyataku._

 _Disanalah aku kembali melihatmu yang dulu sangat mencintaiku. Kita yang saling punya janji untuk selalu bersama-sama hingga akhir dunia. Saat itu, aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau berkata demikian._

 _Dan setelah melihat malam ini, apa ini maksud dari perkataanmu waktu itu?_

" _ **Jika nanti aku menyakitimu secara fisik dengan kedua tanganku sendiri, kau bisa meninggalkanku Lu. Ah, tidak. Kau harus pergi, jangan sakiti dirimu lebih banyak"**_

 _Jadi, inikah maksudmu jika aku harus pergi dan menyerah akan cintamu? Apa menurutmu aku sanggup melakukannya, Oh Sehun?_

 _Sehun menghempaskan tubuh rapuh Luhan kesana secara kasar dan mengunci segala pergerakkannya hingga tidak ada lagi yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain pasrah dan menangis dengan air mata kekecewaan._

" _Se-Sehun, Ka-Kau….Ka-Kau bukan Oh Sehun,"_

 _.._

 _.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Designer of My Wedding Dress "**

 **..**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **present**

 **..**

 **Main Cast : SEHUN and LUHAN**

 **And OC(s)**

 **..**

 **Romance, Drama, Angst**

 **Mature**

 **Multichapter**

 **..**

 **Typo(s), Genderswith, DLDR !**

 **..**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **.**

Delapan belas tahun yang lalu, adalah masa dimana kedua insan dengan jiwa berbeda itu di pertemukan dalam satu tempat yang sama. Tempat damai yang berkedudukan tinggi di atas langit, daerah puncak yang mana menghamparkan sejuta keindahan cakrawala dengan setiap pergantian warna berbeda.

Lampu pijar dari cahaya matahari yang bersinar, alam dunia atas tempat tinggalnya para Dewa dan berjuta bidadari berada. Satu tempat dimana Tuhan menciptakan itu sebagai keindahan yang paling diimpikan oleh seluruh umat-Nya.

Surga, keindahannya tidak bisa di dekskripsikan melalui berjuta juntaian kata yang terangkai apik.

Dahulu, sebelum mereka di turunkan ke dunia sebagai seorang manusia. Takdir sebenarnya telah menggariskan nama mereka dalam satu buku diary kehidupan yang sama. Kedua bayi itu sebenarnya sejak awal telah merangkai kisah mereka dengan sendirinya.

Dimana janji untuk saling bertemu di dunia nyata telah mereka ikat dan sebenarnya Tuhan memang mentakdirkan kedua malaikat kecil itu untuk melanjutkan kisahnya sendiri nanti.

Langit terus berjalan, waktu bergulir dengan cepat mengikuti pergerakan bumi mengelilingi matahari tanpa terasa masa-masa manis itu telah menghilang dan terlupakan.

Hingga, yang tersisa hanya serangkaian kenangan yang tidak bisa lagi untuk di lihat kembali ketika pandangan menatap masa depan bertolak arah dan menengok ke belakang.

Hanya ada kegelapan, tidak ada cahaya seterang mentari seperti dulu.

Dahulu, kepercayaan begitu melekat. Tidak pernah ada setetes air mata kecewa yang jatuh dari sudut kedua kelopak mawar cantik itu. Padahal, hampir semua bidadari di kayangan merasa iri ketika melihat cahaya dalam matanya yang secerah mutiara. Selalu memancarkan aura kedamaian hati malaikat yang penuh cinta dan ketulusan.

Jahatnya lagi, mata itu saat ini telah kehilangan gairah keindahannya. Penuh sendu dan luka, kosong dan hampa. Seperti Ia yang akan dijemput ajalnya esok hari, saat malaikat pencabut nyawa membawa daftar namanya untuk di panggil hingga jiwa sang Dewi itu akan kembali ke rumah pertamanya, pada pelukan sang Maha Kuasa.

Sebentar lagi adalah hari terakhir di musim dingin, salju-salju sudah lama mencair hingga hawa hangat akan menyambut dengan ceria ketika hampir seluruh kelopak bunga di dunia mekar mendatangkan musim semi yang cerah. Tapi hati seorang gadis yang kini tak lagi menyandang status perawan itu begitu beku dan gelap.

Bagai jiwa tersesat, nyanyian lagu di surga mendadak menjadi sumbang saat lagi air mata berharganya jatuh menuruni pipi tingginya. Cukup menggambarkan bahwa Ia benar-benar merasa tersiksa akan cobaan Tuhan yang tiada hentinya menguji bagaimana nasib cintanya.

 _Tolong, jangan menangis lagi sayang._

 _Banyak hati yang akan menderita jika kau menurunkan hujan dari sudut matamu lagi._

"Apa itu berguna? Jika kau terus menjatuhkan air matamu apa menurutmu jiwa yang kau harapkan akan kembali? Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk mendapatkannya lagi sayang. Karena mulai saat ini, kau adalah milikku" Sehun mencengkam begitu tajam pada dagu Luhan yang rapuh dan bergetar ketakutan.

Tidak, dia bukan lagi Oh Sehun. Lelaki itu adalah iblis neraka yang saat ini sedang berada dalam tubuh seorang Oh Sehun. Mengendalikan dan mengambil alih semua kesadarannya.

Wanita itu tidak bisa bernafas normal hingga yang bisa Ia lakukan hanyalah memohon kepada Tuhan untuk masih bersedia memperpanjang masa umur kehidupannya di saat Ia belum benar-benar ingin putus asa.

"Kenapa kau diam? Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, Luhan?" kuku tajam itu menusuk bagian kulit halus Luhan hingga tergores satu garis berdarah yang perih, membuat air mata sang wanita luruh semakin deras.

"Ka-kau bukan Sehun," dari kepala yang jatuh tertunduk, Luhan memberanikan diri mendongak walau suaranya jelas tidak terdengar lagi jika tenggorokkannya sudah tercekat hebat oleh rasa sesak yang begitu menyakitkan, "Me-mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kembalikan Sehun milikku," lirihnya dengan nada memohon yang menyedihkan.

Dia sebenarnya memang Oh Sehun, hanya saja sisi kejahatannya yang sangat di tentang malaikat untuk hadir ke dunia telah bangkit dari tempat tidur terdalamnya. Karena ketika rangsangan alkhohol sudah berhasil menguasai tubuhnya, maka kunci gerbang pertahanan terbuka hingga sosok iblis itu bisa berkeliaran bebas dan mengambil alih kesadaran Oh Sehun sepenuhnya.

"Bodoh," tukas Sehun dingin, berbisik di depan wajah Luhan yang terus menahan nafas ketakutan sekaligus tak tahan oleh aroma laknat alkhoholnya yang menjijikkan, "Kau adalah wanita bodoh jika mengharapkan sosok payah itu yang hadir dalam diriku, sayang. Oh Sehun yang idiot itu, bagaimana bisa matanya di butakan oleh pesona gadis yang tidak bergairah seperti Baekhyun? Wanita itu hanya jalang murahan," hina Sehun merendahkan hingga sepasang mata rusa Luhan menatapnya nyalang dan marah.

"Jangan pernah menghina orang-orang yang berarti dalam hidupku, brengsek! Kaulah yang iblis hina!," tandas Luhan emosi.

PLAAAAK!

"AKH!" pekiknya kesakitan dengan kepala yang terlontarkan ke samping secara kasar hingga setiap anak rambutnya yang lengket oleh keringat dingin itu menutupi seluruh wajah memarnya.

Sehun menghantam cermin rias yang berada di sebelah mereka dengan dentuman keras sehingga terdengar rintihan nyaring pecahan kaca yang berguguran hingga membuat kepalan tangan lelaki itu mengeluarkan darah segar.

Luhan berteriak nyaring kembali namun kali ini bukan karena Sehun yang menyakitinya. Melainkan melihat kondisi tangan lelaki itu terluka parah oleh beberapa serpihan beling yang menancap sadis pada kulitnya.

"I-itu lu-lukamu,"

"Brengsek!," murka Sehun dengan nafas memburu hebat, "Apa kau tidak merasa sangat tersakiti disebelah sini?!," satu telapak tangannya meremas payudara sebelah kiri Luhan secara kasar.

"A-akh! Le-lepaskan aku, dan pergi-lah dari tubuh Sehun, kumohon….." air matanya terus berlomba-lomba menuruni wajah cantiknya, dan Ia hanya bisa mendesis penuh pertolongan, pergerakannya tidak bisa lagi menyelamatkan aset pribadinya sendiri ketika ikatan temali itu semakin melukai pergelangan tangannya saat Ia mulai meronta untuk mencoba meloloskan diri.

Sehun mendecih muak dan tertawa seperti iblis dengan mata hitam kelam yang menyala marah, alhasil satu tamparan keras kembali Luhan dapatkan di sudut pipi kanannya hingga seluruh sisi kulitnya penuh dengan ruam memar kemerahan dan panas.

PLAAAAKKK !

"DIAMLAH!" Teriaknya marah dan berusaha menjaga posisi mereka agar tetap berdiri di saat Luhan hampir tumbang karena kesadarannya yang terkuras habis oleh air mata, "Apa kau benar-benar bodoh? Aku muak mendengar pernyataan yang sama di saat matamu sendiri melihat jelas siapa lelaki yang saat ini berada di depanmu?! Aku adalah Oh Sehun, Luhan. Aku, Oh Se Hun" tekannya geram.

"Kau bukan! Kau bukan dia!," Luhan berusaha melepaskan kukungannya dan meronta sebisa mungkin di saat tenaganya di rasa percuma melawan Sehun yang jelas sudah terpengaruhi oleh sisi Alter Ego nya yang begitu kuat, "Kau tidak pernah mengenal siapa aku! Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana aku mencintaimu! Kau tidak –Akh! Sa-sakit ….. hiks …. Sa-sakit sekali….." perlawanan Luhan terpotong ketika tangannya semakin erat di cengkam oleh Sehun yang menariknya paksa dan menyeretnya ke tempat lain.

Sudah tidak ada lagi wajah cantik yang biasanya terlihat begitu berseri itu, yang tergambarkan saat ini adalah bagaimana kacaunya Luhan dengan penampilannya yang begitu penuh luka dan memar. Tataan rambutnya tak sebagus saat Ia menghadiri pesta sejam yang lalu, gaunnya tak seutuh saat Ia begitu mengagumi rancangannya sendiri yang melekat pada seluruh lekuk tubuhnya.

Sehun mengacaukannya terlalu kejam. Hingga Luhan tidak bisa lagi melihat bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin yang retak itu.

Suara hempasan terdengar keras ketika tubuh ringkih yang rapuh seperti keramik guci itu di banting dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi pada lantai marmer yang dingin.

Terdengar kembali pekikkan kesakitan ketika surai keemasannya di tarik secara paksa, "Biar ku perlihatkan padamu bagaimana cara diriku mencintaimu, Luhan. Biar aku pula yang menunjukkan bagaimana caraku berkuasa atas dirimu seutuhnya, agar otak kecilmu bisa mengingat jelas dimana letak cinta sesungguhnya itu berasal" jelas Sehun sembari membawa Luhan untuk kembali berdiri.

Dan menjatuhkannya kembali, bukan lagi di dinding yang keras dan bukan pula di lantai yang dingin. Melainkan, di atas ranjang _King Size_ dengan sprei hitam bercampur taburan kelopak mawar merah menyala, kepala ranjang dengan ukiran besi metallic yang berpola rumit Eropa dan lilin-lilin tinggi di atas nakas yang di hiasi oleh lapisan cairan emas mewah yang di bekukan.

Seperti sudah sengaja di persiapkan untuk ritual bercinta yang berkelas dan penuh gairah.

Luhan hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan perlawanan ketika seluruh kunci gerakannya telah di kuasi oleh Sehun. Tangannya yang sejak awal terikat mati oleh dasi hitam yang awalnya di kenakan Sehun untuk jas formalnya, saat ini kedua pergelangan tangan ringkihnya di bawa hingga terangkat tinggi di puncuk kepalanya. Lebih tepatnya, terikat sepenuhnya pada lilitan besi sekuat baja yang ada di kepala ranjang.

Luhan bahkan tidak bisa lagi merasakan kesepuluh jemari tangannya ada. Mungkin, kepalan tangan kecil itu akan putus terpisah ketika nanti Sehun akan melepaskan lilitan temalinya di kedua lengan ranting itu.

 _Itupun jika Sehun melepaskannya._

Mata elang setajam belati itu memancarkan aura sensual yang memikat dan menghipnotis. Seorang wanita yang berada di bawahnya adalah wanita yang sejak dulu telah lama di tunggu kehadirannya, bertahun-tahun sosok kelam ini telah bertapa dalam kegelapan di sudut hati sang pemilik tubuh sesungguhnya dan saat ini adalah waktunya untuk terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat panjang.

Jemari kokoh itu terangkat dan mulai menjelajahi setiap lekuk sisi wajah bidadarinya dengan begitu dingin, menyingkirkan semua anak rambut tidak berguna yang menghalangi si cantik untuk menatapnya secara keseluruhan. Mengelus lembut permukaan wajah si cantik yang memar akibat tamparan kasar yang telah di lakukannya melebihi angka tiga itu beberapa saat lalu.

Dan, si iblis itu tersenyum bangga setelah melihatnya.

Luhan membuka mata ketika sentuhan jemari itu berlabuh pada bibirnya yang terkuak kering. Membuat tatapan mereka bertemu dalam satu keheningan yang membingungkan. Sisi Sehun yang ini menjadikan seluruh darah di tubuh Luhan tanpa sadar mendidih berapi-api, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

Entahlah, Luhan merasa Sehun yang berada di atasnya begitu panas, bergairah dan _sexy_? Melihat mata asing itu Luhan merasakan gejolak kewanitaannya terasa aneh.

Dan, ketika itu pula para iblis di neraka mulai merona merah saat mengetahui bagaimana percikan api gairah yang begitu membara pada masing-masing mata itu beradu pandang.

 _Gairah yang terpendam_

"Matamu menjelaskan bahwa kau menginginkanku, Luhan" bisik Sehun sakarsik dengan menggulirkan kedua pupilnya _intens_ ke seluruh sisi yang ada pada diri Luhan "Aku penasaran setelah lima tahun tidak melihat jiwa terdalammu yang rahasia ini. Apa mereka tumbuh dengan sempurna?," elusan jemari Sehun mulai turun menuju celuk lehernya.

Mata rusa yang begitu mendamba itu mengerjap satu kali dengan satu helaan nafas resah, "A-aku tidak ingin melakukannya," lirih Luhan menolak jelas akan apa yang saat ini di butuhkan Sehun pada dirinya.

 _Karena lelaki ini bukanlah sosok lelaki yang aku cintai._

Gerakan Sehun tertahan ketika mendengar sang wanitanya berucap kalimat yang sama sekali tidak ingin di dengarnya. Sebuah penolakan.

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan tajam dan meremas bahunya kencang hingga terdengar ringisan perih yang sama seperti sebelumnya Luhan lontarkan.

"Jadi kau ingin menolak? Apa kau tidak takut kosekuensi yang akan kau dapatkan jika menolakku, sayang? Ah, tentu saja karena ini adalah hari pertamanya kita bertemu, bukan?" Sehun meraih helaian kain yang menggantung di pundak Luhan dan menariknya dalam satu tarikan keras hingga terdengar bunyi sobekan yang jelas menyadarkan Luhan bahwa gaunnya terancam dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja.

Gadis itu menggeleng keras dan menatap Sehun was-was, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kumohon, lepaskan aku…." Luhan mencoba menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk meronta namun Sehun dengan cepat menduduki kedua pahanya erat. Menjempit kedua kaki mungil itu sembari tetap meremas bahunya kuat dan Luhan semakin tenggelam di bawahnya.

"Kau bahkan sejak tadi tidak ada menyebut namaku?," Sehun mendengus marah dan tertawa licik yang menyeramkan, setelahnya lelaki itu kembali mengatupkan bibir rapat dengan gigi bergelatuk menahan amarah,

"Oke, kau benar-benar ingin mendapatkan hukuman, sayang" dan dalam seperkian detik kedua tangan kekarnya menarik sisi ujung jahitan _dress_ yang di kenakan Luhan dan merobek seluruh kainnya hingga menghasilkan pola-pola lingkaran besar yang menyedihkan.

"Jangan!,"

Sehun melepaskan gaun cantik itu dengan cara yang biadab. Seluruh tubuh Luhan terekspos secara jelas di hadapan Sehun yang memang sudah sejak awal menatapnya penuh nafsu birahi, menyisakan Luhan bersama pakaian dalamnnya. Bagian kain yang menjadi penghalang terakhir untuk membuatnya benar-benar mulus tanpa sehelai benang yang menjaga harga dirinya dari kata bar-bar.

Luhan terus mencoba melepaskan lilitan tangannya yang terikat kuat pada besi kepala ranjang. Tidak peduli dengan kesakitan yang di rasakannya, tidak peduli pula pada kulit memarnya yang telah mengeluarkan setetes demi tetes darah akibat luka yang di timbulkan karena pergesekkannya secara paksa.

Luhan hanya ingin mempertahankan harga diri terakhirnya sebelum Ia benar-benar berakhir putus asa.

Sehun tidak peduli dengan semuanya. Ia tidak peduli lagi akan apa yang terjadi esok, Ia juga tidak peduli dampak apa yang akan di timbulkannya jika Ia melakukan hal sekeji ini kepada Luhan. Karena Sehun, tidak bisa mengenal lagi dimana otak rasionalnya berasal. Melupakan semua yang teringat, bahkan tak tahu siapa Ia dan siapa keluarganya. Pikiran yang senantiasa bersamanya sejak awal adalah bagaimana Ia bisa menghabiskan sepanjang sisa malam menyenangkan bersama wanita yang sejak lama menjadi objek dari obsesi terbesarnya.

Luhan meronta-ronta dan menendang hampa pergerakan yang sia-sia. Raungan tangisnya terdengar memilukan dalam nuansa kamar _suite_ Hotel yang begitu hening penuh aura kekejaman dimana-mana. Mata air yang terus terpancar dari sepasang keindahan matanya menampilkan begitu banyak kesedihan yang terisi oleh kekecewaan. Sehun menamparnya lagi ketika Ia berusaha menolak dan mempertahankan letak bra-nya dengan melawan gerakan lelaki itu. Satu goresan lagi Luhan dapatkan pada tepi sudut bibirnya yang pecah dan beraroma anyir menjijikkan.

 _Rasanya sakit sekali, Tuhan._

Luhan sudah menganggap bahwa malam ini Ia bukanlah dirinya. Ketika seluruh pakaiannya telah di lucuti paksa dan jelas saat ini tubuhnya mulai di permainkan secara bejad oleh lelaki yang selama ini di banggakannya dan begitu di cintainya.

Apa memang nasibnya semenyedihkan ini? Tidak mendapatkan belaian kasih sayang tulus dan berganti dirinya yang di perkosa oleh kekasihnya sendiri? Apa Luhan memang tidak akan pernah lagi mendapatakan cinta setulus yang Sehun berikan untukknya seperti dulu?

Keadaan mereka sudah sama-sama polos tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi. Sehun menatap seluruh tubuh Luhan penuh kekaguman luar biasa dan binar gairah yang membara. Obsesinya tumbuh dengan begitu sempurna, wanita yang di inginkannya mewarisi seluruh kepemilikkan tubuh seorang bidadari.

Luhan merona malu penuh kebencian ketika melihat bagaimana sorot mata Sehun yang ini melihatnya penuh gairah. Ia benci mengetahuinya, wanita itu hanya membuang muka dan sangat enggan untuk berbalik menatap Sehun yang jelas memintanya untuk berbalas bahasa mata.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum bejadnya dan mengambil dagu Luhan pelan, "Kau memang sempurna Luhan, kau adalah Dewi tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa aku mencintaimu? Aku tidak ingin melakukannya secara kasar jika kau tidak keras kepala," lidahnya menjilat aliran darah yang berada di tepi bibir Luhan dengan sensual, "Tawaran terakhir sayang, apa kau masih ingin menolak? Ini menentukan bagaimana jalannya permainan kita malam ini," dan mengusap bibir Luhan penuh kelembutan yang menghanyutkan.

Luhan membalas tatapan Sehun dengan lirikan kebencian, "Jika kau berani melakukannya maka aku memilih mati," tandasnya datar dan menggulirkan kepalanya saat Sehun ingin mengelus rambutnya yang mengusut.

Satu kekehan jahat lagi-lagi terdengar mengancam, " _Well_ , kau yang minta _baby_. Padahal aku sudah sedikit berbaik hati padamu," ujar Sehun dengan mengangkat tubuhnya menegak.

Luhan menelik curiga ketika tangan kekar lelaki itu mengambil selembar kain hitam dan mendekatkan benda itu menuju matanya, kepala Luhan menggeleng gelisah "Tidak! Tidak!" tolaknya berteriak.

"Kau harus menjaga matamu tetap tertutup saat aku akan menyiksamu dengan kenikmatan, sayang. Supaya hatimu tak perlu merasa terlalu sakit," kedua tangannya mencengkal kepala Luhan erat hingga lilitan kain itu menutup sempurna penglihatan Luhan.

Konsentrasi akan buyar ketika seluruh pandangan menjadi gelap, dan Sehun sangat licik memanfaatkan kelemahan itu.

Sehun mengambil satu botol _champagne_ mahal yang tergeletak dengan kokoh di sebelah lilin emasnya, membuka penutup kayunya dan tanpa menunda waktu lelaki itu langsung menumpahkan semua isi cairan di dalamnya.

Sensasi dingin dan lengket membuat Luhan mengerenyit dalam, apa yang Sehun lakukan pada tubuhnya? Rasanya Ia mendapatkan sebuah rangsangan menjijikkkan pada seluruh tubuhnya. Dan, ketika indra penciumannya menangkap aroma asing ini Luhan membelalakkan matanya dalam pandangan yang gelap dan menggeleng keras saat Ia tahu sesuatu akan terjadi pada tubuh malangnya.

Kilatan gairah dalam mata Sehun kian membara saat seluruh cairan itu melapisi sekujur tubuh cantik wanitanya, membuat warna kulit Luhan yang keemasan semakin bersinar oleh pantulan cahaya lengket yang tercipta. Hingga mengundang gejolak panas dalam mulutnya semakin tak sabar untuk mengecap pada setiap inci keindahan itu.

Luhan terus meronta dan terus menolak, sedangkan kecupan-kecupan Sehun sudah lebih dulu berlabuh pada tubuh polosnya. Setiap sisi Sehun jangkau tanpa pengecualian dan memberikan Luhan hisapan api cintanya dimana-mana.

Menjelaskan pada Luhan, bahwa lelaki itu memiliki hak kepemilikkan atas dirinya.

Lidah Sehun berlabuh dengan manis bagai Ia menjilati sebuah makanan penutup. Menu makan malam yang nikmat, tubuh polos seorang Xi Luhan.

Luhan tidak bisa berhenti untuk berteriak, pikirannya di buat kacau bukan main. Hatinya dengan jelas menolak akan semua sentuhan yang di berikan Sehun padanya, tapi tubuhnya justru terasa terbakar dan naluri selalu membawa bibirnya untuk mendesah dan mengerang nikmat.

Kedua kaki Luhan yang tertahan, tidak bisa bergerak karena Sehun begitu ahli menahannya. Aroma _champagne_ yang melapisi tubuh Luhan kian memudar saat jilatan manis Sehun menghapusnya menggunakan lidah yang membara panas. Jejak Sehun tertinggal di setiap tempat, tidak ada yang bisa melewati kemana tujuan bibirnya untuk berlayar.

Payudara Luhan yang indah, adalah tempat terbanyak dari sekian tempat yang di tinggalkannya. Luhan mulas melemas, deru nafasnya terdengar berantakan dan sekarang Ia ikut terbakar oleh gairah.

Luhan tidak bisa lagi melawan, Ia sebisa mungkin menahan semua desahannya dengan menggigit bibir namun Sehun tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi hingga terus menyiksanya dengan sentuhan yang menyesatkan.

Tangan kekar itu memijat payudaranya keras, dan bibirnya menghisap kuat putting kemerahannya. Sehun menyiksa Luhan dengan setiap rasa yang berlawan arah. Luhan merintih kesakitan akibat payudaranya yang di permainkan kasar, sedangkan mulut hangat Sehun menyusu dengan kuat pada puttingnya yang menegang.

Luhan semakin gila dengan kebingungannya.

Kepala Sehun bergerak mengikuti kemana tubuhnya yang terus menurun ke bawah. Lidahnya masih bergerak erotis hingga akhirnya tempat yang paling di incar oleh kelelakiannya terlihat.

Sebuah syurga dunia yang tak bisa di tolak oleh setiap mata lelaki yang memujanya.

 _Pusat kewanitaan indah milik Luhan_

Kedua mata kelabu itu sudah gelap akan gairah, sisi Alter Ego nya benar-benar memuja setiap keindahan yang Luhan miliki. Jemarinya mengelus kulit itu dengan sentuhan lembut yang membuat mulut Luhan semakin tak tahan untuk bungkam.

Sehun mencium mesra kewanitaan Luhan menggunakan bibirnya yang terkuak kering oleh gairah, membuka aksesnya dengan jepitan manis dari ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Lidahnya menerobos masuk dan mengacau Luhan semakin terbakar.

Kepala Luhan menggeleng tak tentu arah, tanpa sadar kedua kakinya menekuk kepala Sehun semakin dalam.

Sehun bangkit dengan cepat dan mencium ganas bibir Luhan. Melumat dan mengigit gemas pada Luhan yang masih mencoba untuk membalas lumatannya yang menuntut.

Lelaki itu sudah sangat siap dengan jalan permainan yang di ciptakan oleh keduanya. Sehun memposisikan kelelakiannya yang berdiri kokoh tepat di depan bibir kewanitaan Luhan yang basah.

Dan. . .

Saat itu pula permainan sesungguhnya dimulai, berawal dari ciuman mereka yang Sehun lepas dan lelaki itu menatap mata Luhan yang tertutup dengan senyuman jahatnya.

 _Membuat yang berawal manis menjadi sebuah pembalasan yang kejam._

"AKH!" Pekik Luhan dengan tubuh terangkat dan mata yang membelalak hampa, "Ja-jangan! Sakit….." rintihnya lemah ketika bersamaan air matanya kembali merembes, membasahi penutup kain yang menggelapkan penglihatannya.

Sehun membelah tubuhnya pada persiapan yang fatal sebelum Luhan sempat mengais udara untuk terus bernafas. Lelaki itu masuk dengan dorongan paksa yang kasar, membuat rasa sakit itu semakin menyiksa Luhan dalam kondisi fisik maupun batinnya.

"Ini baru permainan yang sesungguhnya, Sayang. Nikmatilah sebelum kau memang memilih **mati** dari pada kusetubuhi," desis Sehun tajam menyinggung penolakan Luhan.

Lelaki itu sudah tak memiliki hati lagi untuk merasa kasihan.

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!," tubuhnya terus terangkat kesakitan saat gerakan brutal Sehun mulai memporak-porandakan dunia bawahnya.

Sehun bergerak dengan tempo kasarnya yang tak dapat terkendali. Mengguncang Luhan tanpa tahu bagaimana sakitnya wanita itu menahan semuanya. Ini mungkin bukan yang pertama kalinya Ia bersetubuh, walau jelas lelaki yang menodai kesuciannya dulu adalah lelaki yang sama pula dengan yang berada di atasnya sekarang.

Tapi kejadian itu hampir enam tahun telah berlalu. Tidak ada perbedaan dari yang apa Luhan rasakan.

 _Rasanya yang sekarang jauh lebih sakit_

Mungkin, saat bersama Sehun yang mencintainya terasa lebih menyenangkan dari pada Sehun yang mencintai dirinya berdasarkan sebuah obsesi.

Luhan sangat rindu pada Sehun yang memperlakuannya begitu lembut dan penuh sentuhan kasih sayang. Luhan rasa, Ia mulai putus asa mengharapkan kekasihnya untuk kembali memeluk dirinya lagi. Derai air matanya yang tidak bisa di sembunyikan itu terus mengalir, Luhan hanya bungkam dan membiarkan Sehun membejati tubuh malangnya sepuas apa yang lelaki itu inginkan.

Karena Ia tak lagi mempunyai nyali untuk melawan. Kesakitannya, Ia pendam kuat-kuat pada hatinya yang telah gugur menyerah.

 _Mungkin menyerah untuk mencintai Sehun._

Semakin banyak Sehun memberikan Luhan tusukkan keras yang menyakitkan, maka sebanyak itu pula gesekkan berdarah semakin melebar pada pergelangan tangan juga hatinya. Bahkan, rasa dari nikmatnya bercinta tak sedikit pun Luhan alami pada tubuhnya yang hampir terkurai lemas.

Ia hanya bungkam, diam dan mengatup rapat-rapat bibirnya yang tak bisa mengeluarkan satu kalimat desahan sekalipun. Biarlah Sehun melakukan apa yang di sukainya. Biarlah Sehun menghancurkannya. Biarlah Sehun membejatinya dengan sepuas dan sebanyak berapa kali lelaki itu sampai pada klimaksnya.

Karena Luhan sudah tidak ingin lagi peduli.

Jadikan ini malam terakhir mereka, karena kekecewaan yang Luhan rasakan mungkin melebihi dari sebanyak apa cinta yang selama ini Ia jaga seutuhnya untuk Oh Sehun.

Sehun masih terus mengerang penuh kenikmatan di atasnya, mengeluarkan desahan yang _sexy_ dengan mata setengah terpejam. Ialah sang penguasa pada malam ini.

Dalam bungkamnya suara dan bibir yang bergetar menahan sakit, juga mata rusa yang menangis. Luhan melirihkan beberapa pertanyaan terakhir untuk lelaki ini, sebelum Ia esok benar-benar ingin melupakan Sehun.

"Se-Sehun," lirih Luhan perih "Siapa aku sebenarnya dalam hatimu? Siapa aku dan dirimu di masa lalu?" lirihnya lagi dalam keheningan malam yang kejam, "Sungguhkah kau tak ingat apa arti diriku dalam hidupmu? Apa kau memang melupakannya?,"

Satu tetes air mata terakhirnya jatuh, sebelum Luhan pada akhirnya menyerah dan tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah.

 _Berakhir, dengan tidak sadarkan diri karena lelah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari. Langit masih menggelap gulita dengan sunyinya taburan bintang yang meredup akibat kabut malam yang cukup tebal.

Nuansa yang terasa dalam bilik kamar itu mengundang semakin banyak iblis neraka datang dan senantiasa terus mempengaruhi dengan jahat kepada hati seseorang yang jiwanya tersesat oleh sisi kepribadian yang berbeda.

Bisikan setan itu berkali-kali mengaung dalam pendengarannya hingga lelaki itu terus terpengaruhi dan tidak bisa berhenti bahkan untuk mengambil jeda bernafas panjang.

Wanita yang menahan gemetaran ketakutan tadi berucap dalam kelirihan menyakitkan hingga membuat sisi kejahatan dalam diri lelaki ini mulai goyah, dan Ia sadar jika seharusnya Ia sudah selesai.

Usai sudah Luhan berucap, dan di detik itu juga Sehun berhenti mendadak. Menggantung dengan pikiran yang kosong secara tiba-tiba dan tak mengerti apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan.

Sisi waras yang sesungguhnya telah berhasil menggeser kembali sisi jahat tadi dalam dirinya. Menjadikan sorot mata yang tajam penuh kekejaman itu berganti secara otomatis kembali pada kehangatan dan kelembutan.

Semudah itukah sisi jahat tadi menghilang dari jiwanya?

Para setan neraka yang membisikkinya tadi mendadak hilang dan meninggalkannya pada sebuah kesalahan besar.

Sehun, kembali menjadi dirinya. Namun, matanya yang hangat itu menyorot hampa dan penuh ketakutan.

Sehun tidak bergeming, gerakannya tertahan dan miliknya jelas masih menancap utuh pada apa yang Luhan miliki pada selangkahannya.

Kepala Sehun mendadak pusing dengan tusukan menyakitkan yang memaksanya harus merunduk ke bawah, di saat itu pula Ia menyesal dan menangis tidak tahu malu.

Melihat bagaimana Luhan yang bernafas lemah dengan tubuh kaku tak bergerak, bahkan hanya untuk menghempiskan dada pertanda wanita itu masih memiliki nafasnya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin," kepala Sehun menggeleng tidak percaya. Tenggorokkannya terasa perih bagai di hujam ribuan duri kaktus yang menggorok habis pita suaranya.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketakutan, Sehun membawa hati-hati kedua tangannya. Mengambil lembut kepala sang wanita yang berada di bawahnya dan melepaskan ikatan kain penutup itu, membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Seorang Oh Sehun menurunkan hujan dari kedua sudut mata sendunya ketika Ia melihat bagaimana rupa sang bidadari yang baru saja Ia perkosa. Setetes demi tetes itu jatuh dengan derasnya, membasahi seluruh wajah Luhan yang penuh ruam memar berlapis sisa jejak air mata kepedihannya.

Mata rusa wanita itu menutup rapat. Tenang namun begitu mengandung banyak luka.

Kepala Sehun kembali menggeleng, Ia harap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Namun sayangnya kenyataan jelas mencemooh dirinya, bahwa tidak ada mimpi selama jemarinya sendiri bisa merasakan bagaimana dinginnya wajah cantik Luhan yang memperlihatkan banyak jejak biru keunguan.

Tangan bergetar Sehun kembali bergerak, melepas penuh gemetar pada ikatan temali yang mengukung pergelangan tangan Luhan pada besi di kepala ranjang. Melihat bagaimana banyaknya goresan luka dan jejak darah yang mengering. Di saat itu pula Sehun meraung kesakitan.

Masih dengan kurang ajarnya tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja Ia sendiri lakukan pada Luhan.

"Lu-Luhan….." gumam Sehun memanggil sia-sia, lelaki itu membawa kedua pergelangan tangan si cantik dan menciumnya penuh ketulusan permohonan ampunan dosa. Air mata tidak bisa berhenti Ia jatuhkan.

Sehun kembali menjadi dirinya yang bodoh dan brengsek. Menjadi dirinya yang tak bisa mengingat mengapa Ia bisa melakukan hal sekeji ini pada seorang wanita.

Sayangnya itu adalah Luhan, wanita cantik yang menjadi korban tak berdosa, wanita yang baru ingin Sehun cintai.

"Lu…..," panggil Sehun lagi sembari menarik lembut, sangat lembut miliknya yang tertanam di kewanitaan Luhan, "Lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus melihatmu tersiksa seperti ini," ujarnya dengan sesenggukkan parah dan air mata yang tidak berguna.

 _Air matamu tidak akan bisa mengembalikan semuanya seperti sediakala_

"Lu, bangun sayang" bisiknya menangis, memeluk tubuh polos Luhan yang masih terpejam nyaman, "Maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku, Lu" bibirnya memberi Luhan begitu banyak kecupan sayang pada seluruh wajah cantiknya, "Luhan, kumohon jangan seperti ini….bangunlah sayang," mata Sehun terpejam dan air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir, "A-aku, Aku mencintaimu. Apa saat ini pernyataanku sudah sangat terlambat? Aku mencintaimu Luhan. Tolong bangunlah untukku, sayang"

Sehun mencium lembut bibir Luhan yang dingin. Memberinya begitu banyak sengatan kasih sayang yang sangat tulus dan murni. Memberinya lumatan lembut dan hangat, berharap Luhan yang mengurung diri dalam jiwanya terbangun.

Sehun rela mati, jika Luhan terbangun nanti dan memintanya untuk langsung bunuh diri. Tapi, sebelum itu tolong izinkan dia untuk menyatakan perasaan hatinya yang sesungguhnya pada Luhan.

Cinta yang terlambat Sehun sadari keberadaannya.

"Luhan, jangan hukum aku seperti ini sayang," kepala Luhan, Sehun bawa pada celuk lehernya dan memeluk erat tubuh polos wanita itu sembari menggoyangkannya ringan, "Apa jika aku pergi kau akan terbangun? Apa kau ingin aku pergi dari hidupmu?" ujarnya dengan mata menerawang kosong pada dinding kamarnya, "Jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, percayalah bahwa apa yang telah kulakukan malam ini. Sungguh aku sendiri tidak percaya, Lu. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari jika seorang iblis selama ini bersarang dalam jiwaku," _yah karena kau adalah lelaki terbodoh di dunia ini._

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus wajah Luhan lembut, satu senyum kecil tersemat pada bibirnya. Tersenyum sekaligus sangat menyesal atas ketidakpekaannya selama ini, "Andaikan aku memiliki satu harapan terakhir sebelum nyawaku di ambil Tuhan. Harapan itu, Aku ingin menjadikan malam ini sebagai malam terindah saat bersama denganmu, Lu. Bersamamu, wanita yang kucintai," satu kecupan lagi Sehun berikan pada kedua mata rusa Luhan yang masih setia memejam erat, "Tolong bangunlah saat aku pergi. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu," ciuman terakhir Sehun berikan pada bibir mungil Luhan. Ciuman tulus yang sangat lama.

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya, membereskan sisa-sisa jejak dosa besarnya yang tergeletak di lantai seperti sampah. Membuang semua kesialan itu dengan netra yang memancar sendu dan luka. Mengurus dirinya sendiri hingga semua pakaian telah kembali utuh melekat pada tubuhnya.

Menyelimuti tubuh Luhan hangat dengan selimut tebal dan memberikan kecupan selamat tinggal di puncuk kepala si cantik. Dan, pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terbaring nyaman dalam tidur tenangnya. Bersama cinta sepihaknya yang mungkin tak akan pernah terbalas oleh wanita itu.

..

..

..

Gelap masih setia merajai langit. Cuaca dingin dengan temperature rendah senantiasa membuat suasana dini hari di pukul tiga terasa mencekam dan penuh dengan beragam aroma tajam menusuk yang bercampur satu.

Seorang wanita yang terlindungi hangat dalam selimut itu bergerak sedikit tak nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya. Rasa sakit yang menyerang seluruh persendiannya terlebih lagi bagian kewanitaannya membuat si cantik itu terbangun bersamaan dengan ringisan perih yang keluar lirih melalui bibir mungilnya.

Dia adalah Luhan, wanita yang dua jam lalu menjadi korban pelecehan seksual terhadap lelaki brengsek yang sayangnya sang tersangka itu adalah seseorang yang Ia cintai.

Luhan mengerenyitkan dahinya tak nyaman dan membuka sedikit demi sedikit matanya hingga terbuka sayu. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing, Luhan mengarahkan seluruh netranya pada setiap sisi yang bisa Ia jangkau dalam penglihatannya.

Hanya keheningan dan kebisuan yang Ia dapati.

Luhan merasa mulai khawatir, Ia menggeleng untuk menghalau segala pikiran negative yang menghantuinya. Wanita itu dengan cepat mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, tidak peduli dengan serangan sakit tiba-tiba yang menjalar pada setiap syaraf persendiannya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan, bahwa Ia tak sendiri.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan resah terhadap perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin sendiri, Ia ingin memeluk lelaki itu dalam kehangatannya. Tidak peduli terhadap apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara mereka.

"Sehun? Kau dimana?" teriak Luhan sia-sia. Tidak ada seseorang yang bisa menyahuti panggilan ketakutannya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar, sorot matanya penuh harap bahwa lelaki itu masih berada disini bersamanya.

Namun hasilnya tetap sama, nihil. Hanya Ia seorang diri yang berada di kamar _suite_ ini.

Air mata kembali Luhan jatuhkan ketika sepasang mata rusanya berkedip ketakutan. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya dan meraih kakinya sendiri hingga tertekuk di atas ranjang. Penampilannya benar-benar kacau, tubuhnya penuh lengket dan aroma sperma Sehun dimana-mana.

Dan, Luhan masih ingin berharap lelaki itu ada disini. Memberikannya pelukan atau menemaninya tidur dalam sisa hari yang sebentar lagi menjelang pagi. Luhan tidak ingin di tinggalkan oleh Sehun dalam keadaan semenjijikkan ini.

"Apa aku sehina itu sehingga kau meninggalkanku ?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri, tubuhnya berguncang hebat dan Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak terus menangis, "Hiks, a-apa aku sekotor itu sehingga kau tidak ingin terus bersamaku….hiks…..apa aku ini tidak pantas berada di sampingmu, Sehun ?," Luhan menangkup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Menangisi kemalangannya sendiri

"Inikah artinya bahwa kau tak mencintaiku lagi? Sehun…hiks…aku harus bagaimana? Apa a-aku hanya seorang jalang dalam hidupmu? Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian….hiks….a-aku takut…..a-aku takut sekali…." Luhan terus meracau dalam keterpurukan dan menggeleng untuk menolak, "Aku tidak ingin menyerah, tapi hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Sehun, apa kau bisa mendengarkanku?! Jawab aku brengsek! " makinya sembari mengambil vas bunga di atas nakas dan menghantamnya ke lantai, hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Hatinya benar-benar kecewa tidak mendapati Sehun bersamanya. Awalnya, Luhan ingin melupakan kejadian ini dan memaafkan lelaki itu. Karena Ia percaya, bahwa itu bukanlah Sehunnya.

Tapi setelah melihat keadaan dirinya yang seorang diri. Luhan mulai membenci kedua orang itu. Sehun atau seseorang lagi yang berada dalam tubuh lelaki itu, Luhan ingin membencinya. Mereka sama-sama brengsek dan berhati binatang!

"Luhan adalah wanita terbodoh," Ia terkekeh menyedihkan dalam kekecewaan, "Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mempercayai apa arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Aku benar-benar bodoh," wanita itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri "Argh! Xi Luhan kau seharusnya tidak perlu ada di dunia ini ! Tidak ada yang ingin mencintaimu, " katanya putus asa dan kembali meraung dalam tangis.

Luhan menerawang dalam mata kosong dan hampa. Tidak ada cahaya lagi dalam matanya, semuanya terisi oleh keputusasaan dan luka.

Kedua kakinya turun dari ranjang, Luhan membiarkan selimut itu jatuh dari tubuhnya sehingga Ia kembali dalam keadaan telanjang. Ia mulai berjalan, tak mengerti kemana naluri akan membawanya saat otaknya sekarang terasa kosong. Masih menangis dalam diam.

Luhan berjalan terseret-seret, matanya menangkap sebuah pintu dan membukanya. Wanita itu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan mengunci dirinya rapat-rapat dari dalam.

Membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan terduduk menekuk lutut dan kepala merunduk dalam, dengan hujan _shower_ yang deras di atas kepalanya yang bersuhu rendah dan sangat dingin.

 _Karena aku, sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk apa aku harus merasa perlu di cintai._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Jalanan kota Seoul yang sepi itu Chanyeol telusuri dengan kecepatan tinggi menggunakan mobilnya. Lelaki itu semakin menambah lajunya ketika perasaan takutnya semakin menjadi-jadi dan selalu menghantuinya dalam hati yang sesak.

Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada keselamatannya sendiri, atau siapapun yang berada di sekelilingnya. Yang Chanyeol pikirkan sejak awal adalah bagaimana nasib seorang wanita yang cukup berarti dalam hidupnya.

Bukan kekasihnya Baekhyun, atau pula Kyungsoo.

 _Luhan_

 _Luhan_

 _Luhan_

Pikiran Chanyeol tidak pernah lepas dari wanita itu. Sejak mendengar langsung berita mengejutkan dari Jaejoong, Chanyeol yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres akan terjadinya malam ini.

Sejak awal pula lelaki itu sudah mencurigai semua kejanggalan yang ada, namun kelalaiannya membuat Ia dengan begitu saja mengabaikan hal itu hingga tak mencari kebenaran yang sebenarnya.

Chanyeol memaki dirinya sendiri, mengatakan bahwa Ia adalah lelaki paling tolol yang pernah ada. Berita mengejutkan itu yang membuatnya di sapa oleh rasa takut yang menyesakkan dan pikiran kalut ketakutan.

Sehun memiliki alter ego, sisi kejam yang bisa membunuh siapapun. Dan, betapa malangnya Luhan yang menjadi objek dari obsesi itu. Jelas, keadaan Luhan sangat bahaya dan tidak baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Brengsek !" Chanyeol meninju stir bundarnya dengan perasaan marah dan takut. Sudah banyak umpatan tajam itu keluar melalui bibirnya.

"Bawa mobilnya dengan tenang, Yeol. Jika kau emosi seperti ini kita yang akan dapat bahaya," Kyungsoo yang memilih ikut bersama Chanyeol hanya bisa terus berdoa dalam hatinya. Untuk keselamatan mereka, dan Luhan yang entah berada dimana. Pegangannya begitu erat di sisi sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar, "Bagian mana yang harus di buat tenang, Kyungsoo _-ya_. Kita sudah dua jam mengelilingi kota dan sama sekali tidak mendapatkan apapun kabar mengenai keberadaan mereka !" nafas lelaki itu memburu hebat dan Ia tidak bisa tenang di tempat duduknya, "Oh Sehun, keparat ! Kemana Ia membawa Luhan pergi! Jika aku mendapati Luhan terluka sedikit pun, maka aku sendiri yang akan membunuh lelaki itu dengan tanganku! Brengsek !" hantam Chanyeol pada klakson mobilnya hingga terdengar seruan nyaring dari mobil lain yang melaju berlawanan arah dengan mereka.

"Chanyeol ! Tenangkan pikiranmu bodoh !" Kyungsoo berteriak geram, "Jika kau seperti ini, kita semakin tidak bisa menemukan mereka! Lebih baik kau berpikir sekarang, tempat mana kiranya yang akan Sehun datangi bersama Luhan. Bukan dengan emosi seperti ini," tukasnya lagi dengan lebih lembut. Kyungsoo bahkan juga merasa takut.

Bagaimana jika kejadian dimasa lalu itu terulang lagi, bagaimana jika Luhan di lecehkan kembali oleh Sehun? itu yang menjadi pertanyaan besar yang meresahkan perasaan Kyungsoo. Karena wanita itu tahu, bahwa apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu itulah pemicu awal mengapa sampai saat ini Sehun sendiri memiliki alter ego yang mengerikan.

 _Tuhan, tolong lindungi Luhan. Selamatkan adik ku dari bahaya yang mengancamnya_ –ucapnya penuh harap dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk tenang dan berpikir keras, mencoba mencari-cari tempat mana yang kiranya di kunjungi Sehun untuk menghindari pencariaan mereka semua.

 _Four Season Hotel_

Chanyeol membuka matanya melebar ketika nama Hotel itu tanpa sengaja langsung mengalun dalam hatinya. Yah, Hotel milik keluarga Oh. Hotel yang sudah resmi berataskan nama Oh Sehun sendiri.

 _Sehun pasti menyekap Luhan disana!_

"Aku tahu dimana mereka," lirih Chanyeol dingin dengan gigi yang bergelatuk menahan geram. Tanpa menunda waktu, lelaki itu langsung menekan pedal gas nya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Menuju kemana hati kecilnya yang membawa Ia pada nama tempat itu.

..

..

..

Mobil yang di kendarainya, Chanyeol parkir dengan asal di basemant Hotel. Mereka berdua langsung keluar dengan langkah tergesah yang penuh luapan emosi dan ketakutan, terutama Chanyeol.

"Katakan dimana si keparat itu?!" Teriak Chanyeol marah saat Ia masuk ke ruang lobi. Semua karyawan yang berada disana memandang terkejut akan kedatangan tiba-tiba, tuan muda dari keluarga Park itu. Sontak saja mereka semua juga membungkuk sopan, dan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan kaki gemetar.

"Tuan Chanyeol, Selamat da-"

Chanyeol mengangkat kerah kemeja si pegawai dengan marah, "AKU BERTANYA DIMANA KEPARAT ITU, BODOH ! DIMANA SEHUN MEMBAWA LUHAN!" potong lelaki itu yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan semua emosinya. Mata tajamnya menyalang marah pada salah satu karyawan yang di tanyainya barusan.

"Tu-tuan Sehun membawa nona Luhan ke kamar u-utama, Tuan" ujarnya terbatah dengan nafas tercekik oleh genggaman erat Chanyeol pada lehernya.

"Chanyeol, lepaskan tanganmu!" tukas Kyungsoo sembari menepuk kasar tangan lelaki itu.

Chanyeol menepis kasar genggamannya, menunjuk tajam pegawai itu menggunakan sorot matanya yang berapi-api "Cepat bawa kami kesana," tegasnya dingin dan langsung di turuti oleh si pegawai Hotel yang mengangguk takut.

Suasana dini hari yang sangat sunyi, membuat seluruh kamar tertutup rapat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda suara yang mencuri perhatian. Salah satu pegawai tadi membawa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menuju ke kamar _suite_ utama yang berada di lantai teratas dari Hotel.

Satu-satunya kamar termewah yang memang terkhususkan untuk sang pemilik Hotel.

Lift berhenti ketika mereka telah sampai pada puncak tertinggi. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu ketiga orang itu langsung berjalan cepat.

Sang pegawai memberikan Chanyeol Id Card cadangan dari kunci kamar _suite_ yang dikunjungi Sehun dan Luhan beberapa jam lalu. Chanyeol menerima Id Card itu dan menyuruh si pegawai untuk kembali ke lobi.

Dan, kini hanya tersisa Ia bersama Kyungsoo yang sudah menggigit bibir tak sabar sekaligus khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Cepat, Yeol ! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu," desak Kyungsoo mengguncang bahu lelaki itu.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang sekali dan membuangnya perlahan, dan menempelkan Id Card tadi pada layar sentuh pipih yang berada di dekat pintu. Bunyi 'klik' dari suara kunci otomatis yang terbuka membuat jemari Chanyeol langsung memutar knop pintu itu dan mendorongnya secara kasar.

Hal yang membuatnya secara langsung mendadak lemas penuh keterkejutan. Menyaksikan semua barang yang berada di ruangan itu berhambur pecah dan sangat berantakan melebihi sebuah kapal yang pecah di lautan karang.

"Astaga! Apa yang sudah terjadi?!" pekik Kyungsoo dengan bibir gemetar dan dengan langkah takut memasuki ruangan itu. Ini baru ruang tamu yang terlihat menyedihkan, lantas bagaimana di ruangan lain?!

"Luhan kau dimana?" teriak Kyungsoo mencari-cari keberadaan sahabatnya. Air matanya turun dengan cepat ketika kekacauan ini semakin mengundang rasa khawatirnya lebih memuncak.

Chanyeol melebarkan seluruh netranya pada setiap sisi, tidak ada keberadaan Sehun atau pun Luhan disini. Lelaki itu tidak ingin membuang waktu di saat hatinya semakin kesini semakin gemetar, mata Chanyeol menangkap satu pintu yang lain.

" _SHIT_!," Umpatnya kesal saat ingin membuka knop pintu itu namun terkunci, "Sehun! Buka pintunya brengsek! Atau aku akan membunuhmu !" Chanyeol mendorong kasar pintu kayu itu menggunakan bahunya, juga tendangan kakinya beberapa kali. Mencoba mendobrak lalu menghancurkannya.

"Aku tidak menemukan mereka," kata Kyungsoo kalut.

Chanyeol masih berusaha dengan keras mendobrak pintu itu. Tidak peduli dengan bahunya yang bisa saja memar akibat perlakuannya terus-menerus.

Tentu saja Ia tidak peduli, karena tergantungnya nasib Luhan saat ini ada di tangannya.

"Minggir, Kyung" intruksi Chanyeol menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menjauh. Ia mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dan menyusun kekuatannya sekuat mungkin. Menendang keras pintu itu dengan kedua kaki panjangnya.

BRAK !

Suara pintu yang terdobrak kasar itu bagai menghina perasaan Chanyeol ketika matanya langsung berhadapan dengan pemandangan yang jauh lebih menyedihkan dari ruang tamu tadi. Cermin tinggi yang besar itu retak mengerikan dengan pecahan belingnya yang berhamburan di lantai, juga banyaknya benda-benda lain yang sama mengenaskannya dengan cermin itu berserakan lebih parah.

Aroma menjijikkan yang tajam langsung membuat hati lelaki ini semakin berdenyut sesak, Chanyeol mengutuk alur pernafasannya yang telah lancang menerima pasokan aroma busuk terlaknat itu untuk masuk ke paru-parunya.

 _Aroma sperma seorang lelaki._

"KEPARAT !" Teriak Chanyeol mengerikan dan menendang kasar kursi kayu yang tergeletak di sebelah kakinya. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan urat nadi emosi yang tersulut dalam pikirannya, geramannya membuat Ia benar-benar di tikam dengan rasa sesak yang menyakiti hatinya.

Pada akhirnya, Ia gagal menjaga Luhan. Padahal, lelaki itu selalu berusaha menempatkan diri di setiap harinya untuk sekedar mengawasi bagaimana perkembangan kondisi Luhan. Chanyeol tidak ingin Luhan kembali pada kesedihannya, Chanyeol tidak sanggup melihat wanita itu kembali terpuruk oleh luka. Chanyeol ingin Luhan mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaannya. Tetapi mengapa, ketika Ia mulai ingin kembali percaya pada _lelaki itu_ justru sekarang kesalahan fatalnya adalah lelaki brengsek itu kembali menabur luka di hati Luhan.

 _Wanita yang dulu pernah Chanyeol cintai dalam diam._

Chanyeol masih terpuruk pada pikirannya sendiri dengan terduduk lemas dan lutut yang menopang sisa-sisa tenaganya yang terasa terkuras habis. Hingga Ia tidak sadar, jika Kyungsoo hampir mendadak pingsan ketika teriakan pilu gadis itu mengalun dengan lantang dan menampar lamunannya.

"Lu-Luhan!" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil mengedor pintu kamar mandi dengan brutal, "Luhan! Buka pintunya, ini aku Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan erangan ketakutannya, air matanya semakin berderai deras ketika pendengarannya terus-menerus menangkap bunyi hujan shower dalam kamar mandi. Suara hujannya jelas menyadarkan Kyungsoo jika ada yang tidak baik terjadi di dalam sana.

"Chan, tolong Luhan. Pintunya terkunci, tolong Luhan!" mohon Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih yang hampir habis.

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

Chanyeol kembali mendobrak pintu itu dengan bahunya kasar. Mungkin setelah ini lelaki itu akan mendapat cidera serius karena darah yang mulai merembes dari bahunya dan membasahi kemeja putih yang di kenakannya.

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

"Chan-Chanyeol. Ba-bahumu terluka," bibir Kyungsoo mulai bergetar dan matanya memandang perih. Kyungsoo berusaha membuat Chanyeol untuk berhenti menghantam pintu itu terus-menerus, namun lelaki itu seolah tuli dan mengabaikan perkataannya.

Masih dengan nafas yang melemah, Chanyeol terus berusaha di sisa tenaganya. Dan, pada akhirnya pintu itu terbuka lebar.

"TIDAK !" Kyungsoo langsung berlari ketika matanya menangkap sosok lemah yang terduduk rapuh di atas lantai keramik yang telah banjir oleh jutaan partikel air menggenangi. Wanita itu membekap mulutnya tak percaya dan disana lah tangisnya memuncak dengan raungan yang menyakitkan, "Tidak…. Luhan hiks…tidak….." kepalanya menggeleng tidak terima, Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh beku Luhan dalam pelukan hangatnya, "Hannie, bangun. Jangan menutup matamu terus hiks….bangun Hannie….hiks…. _._ kumohon….." Kyungsoo menepuk lembut pipi Luhan dan menciumi puncuk kepala sahabatnya beberapa kali. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit ketika matanya sendiri menangkap banyaknya jejak memar di seluruh wajah cantik Luhan, juga bercak-bercak keunguan di seluruh tubuh polosnya, "Ti-tidak….hiks….Ti-tidak…." Ia mengambil pergelangan tangan Luhan yang terluka cukup parah dengan darah yang mengering, Kyungsoo meraung semakin keras sembari menggenggam seluruh jemari kaku itu pada tangannya, "Siapa yang tega melakukan ini padamu, Hannie? Siapa?," tanya Kyungsoo pilu yang masih di jawab oleh kebungkaman Luhan. Mata rusa itu masih setia menutup tenang. Bibirnya terkatup rapat sempurna dengan nafas yang lemah.

Chanyeol langsung menjauhi dirinya dari Luhan ketika tadi Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana kondisi wanita itu yang terduduk tak berdaya dengan tubuh polos tanpa perlindungan dan kulit membeku, tak sadarkan diri.

Lelaki itu menangis dalam keterdiamannya, bersandar lemas pada dinding yang dingin. Matanya melirik semua yang berhambur menyedihkan di hadapannya, kekacauan ini sungguh menghinanya yang tidak bisa menjaga Luhan dengan baik.

Aroma sperma Sehun yang tajam juga campuran sisa _champagne_ yang tercecer menjijikkan, menyeruak penuh dan menggrogoti paru-parunya dengan kejam. Seolah lelaki itu berasa di hantam oleh ratusan kenyataan yang jelas mencemooh dirinya jika Luhan bukanlah seorang gadis polos yang suci lagi. Wanita lembut dengan hati malaikat itu, bagaimana bisa Tuhan menghukum dirinya sekejam ini? Dan, dosa mana yang Luhan lakukan sehingga Ia harus berakhir tersiksa oleh iblis sebajingan Oh Sehun?

Kepalan erat tangan Chanyeol di sisi tubuhnya bergetar kuat. Nafasnya memberat dan matanya berurat merah menyalang dengan emosi dan dendam terpendam. Melihat kejadian ini, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Dosa terbesar yang telah Sehun lakukan semasa hidupnya, dosanya yang membuat Luhan kembali menjadi wanita yang tersiksa batin dan mentalnya. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mengampuni lelaki keparat itu lagi.

Dengan bertekad kuat, Chanyeol menyeruhkan sumpahnya mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, "Aku tidak akan pernah membuat Luhan kembali bertemu dengan pendosa itu. Sekalipun Ia memohon dan bersujud di ujung kematiaannya," tegas Chanyeol, bersumpah dalam hatinya dan tidak akan pernah mengingkari hal itu.

 _Cinta bisa berbalik dalam sekejap mata ketika penderitaan memaksanya untuk berpaling. Seolah Ia melupakan jika ada satu hati lagi yang baru saja merasa sangat bahagia oleh pernyataan cintanya beberapa jam yang lalu._

 _Hati seorang gadis lain, yang baru saja menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya._

 _Apakah Ia melupakannya ?_

..

..

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **15 Maret 2017**

* * *

 **Annyeong Chingudeul**

 **HUAH, AUTHOR NANGIS SUMPAH BUAT CHAPTER INI Maafkan ya~**

 **Oke, sebulan gak update. Sebulan itu pula diriku berperang pada batin sendiri, udah lama sih ya gak bikin kalian mewek *ketawajahat**

 **.**

 **Terus, mau tanya ini udah masuk kategori BDSM belum sih? Kayanya belum ya ._. kurang menyiksa lagi T.T**

 **Dan, jangan menghujat Sehun. Dia gak salah kok, Cuma lemah iman aja sih kalau udah ketemu Luhan *uhuk**

 **.**

 **Buat Siders ku sekalian, yakin nih gak mau muncul lagi di kolom REVIEW ? muncul dong, kan BaekbeeLu juga kangen kalian :")))**

 **Rencananya kemarin 'Designer of My Wedding Dress' mau UP bareng dengan 'Black Piano' nya HUNJUSTFORHAN, tapi gak sempet. Jadinya UP sendiri deh, kkkkk ~**

 **.**

 **Lalu, buat yang belum follow instagram BaekbeeLu coba di follow dong *promosi* soalnya setiap mau UP FF aku selalu SPOILER disana loh, terus CLUE buat a new FANFICTION bulan depan juga aku post disana wkwkwk.**

 **.**

 **Udah ah, itu dulu sih kayaknya hehehe. Special Thanks buat kalian semua yang masih setia dengan FF abal-abal BaekbeeLu ini :******

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Love, THANKS :")**


	14. Chapter 13

Dengan bertekad kuat, Chanyeol menyeruhkan sumpahnya mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, "Aku tidak akan pernah membuat Luhan kembali bertemu dengan pendosa itu. Sekalipun Ia memohon dan bersujud dalam ujung kematiannya," tegas Chanyeol, bersumpah dalam hatinya dan tidak akan pernah mengingkari hal itu.

 _Cinta bisa berbalik dalam sekejap mata ketika penderitaan memaksanya untuk berpaling. Seolah Ia melupakan jika ada satu hati lagi yang baru saja merasa sangat bahagia oleh pernyataan cintanya beberapa jam yang lalu._

 _Hati seorang gadis lain, yang baru saja menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Designer of My Wedding Dress "**

 **..**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **present**

 **..**

 **Main Cast : SEHUN and LUHAN**

 **And OC(s)**

 **..**

 **Romance, Drama, Angst**

 **Mature**

 **Multichapter**

 **..**

 **Typo(s), Genderswith, DLDR !**

 **..**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **.**

" _Hunnie, kalau Lulu tidak bisa lagi menemani Hunnie sampai saat kita dewasa nanti. Apa Hunnie akan marah dengan Lulu?,"_

" _Lulu! Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, kita akan terus bersama sampai kapan pun. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi,"_

" _Tapi, bagaimana jika kita tidak bisa bersama nanti? Apa yang akan Hunnie lakukan?,"_

" _Apapun akan kulakukan, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi sendirian, Lu. Jika takdir membiarkanmu bersama lelaki lain, selain aku maka…..aku akan menjadi penjahat yang akan membawamu pergi menjauh darinya. Kau hanya akan bersamaku, Lu. Selamanya, Oh Sehun hanya untuk Xi Luhan, benarkan?,"_

" _Hm, Iya. Selamanya, Hunnie janji akan terus bersama dengan Lulu kan?,"_

" _Janji, sampai kapan pun aku berjanji akan terus bersama denganmu. Selamanya, Luhan. Selamanya,"_

..

Nuansa yang terdapat dalam kamar itu terlihat sunyi dan redup, ada aroma lembab yang tercium dari AC di atas sana, yang terus menghembuskan udara bersuhu rendah.

Lampu kamar di matikan secara total, yang tersisa hanya sedikit cahaya dari lampu tidur di atas nakas yang menyinar redup. Seseorang sedang berbaring dengan gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya, dahinya tiada henti mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang tetesnya sebesar biji jangung itu. Kepalanya menggeleng tidak tentu arah, deru nafasnya terdengar sangat berat dan begitu berantakkan.

Ia mencekam sisi selimutnya dengan kuat penuh gemetar, matanya terus-menerus terpejam erat dan sulit untuk terbuka.

Lelaki itu sedang mengalami sebuah mimpi yang membuat kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, seperti Ia di hantam berkali-kali pada sebuah batu besar yang keras. Dadanya terasa sesak dengan kesakitan yang tidak biasa, belum lagi Ia merasa kepalanya berputar-putar dan di bawa pada sebuah ingatan yang berwarna abu-abu pekat.

Dan, seseorang yang terlihat sangat samar wajahnya disana. Seseorang yang memberinya sebuah senyuman yang familiar.

"Akh! Sakit," Sehun meraung kesakitan dan membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk. Ia bersandar lemah pada kepala ranjangnya dengan wajah yang pucat pasi seperti kehabisan oksigen.

Matanya terbuka lemah dengan bibir yang terus mengeluarkan nafas berantakan, Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan, kepalanya benar-benar sakit tadi.

"Tadi itu apa?," Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk mengingat kembali mimpi yang barusan membuatnya benar-benar tersiksa itu, namun hasilnya lelaki itu kembali mengerang kesakitan, "Akh! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kepalaku terasa sangat sakit," gumamnya pelan, "Siapa? Siapa sosok yang ada dalam mimpiku itu? Siapa dia?," gumamnya lagi dan menerawang pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Yah, jika kalian bertanya dimana keberadaan Sehun sekarang maka jawabannya adalah disini. Setelah malam dimana Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dengan kejam, bersama perasaannya yang sepihak dan mungkin tak terbalaskan oleh wanita itu. Sehun pergi menuju tempatnya yang hanya Ia dan keluarganya yang tahu soal itu.

Sehun memilih bangkit, di bukanya pintu yang menjadi pembatas antara kamarnya dan balkon. Ia perlu udara segar, sehingga lelaki itu memilih untuk berdiri dengan tangan yang bertumpuh di besi pinggiran balkon dan mata yang menerawang jauh pada langit gelap gulita.

Malam masih setia meraja, Ia terjaga di pukul 02.00 dini hari karena mimpi buruknya barusan, yang membuat Sehun tidak bernafsu lagi untuk kembali tidur.

Angin malam yang bersuhu rendah, melambai melewati kulit putih pucatnya. Menyapa Sehun pada perasaan yang risau dan bersalah. Dia masih ingat betul bagaimana kejamnya Ia memperlakukan Luhan, bagaimana Ia bisa setega itu dengan menyiksa Luhan. Membuat wanita itu hampir menyerah pada kehidupannya sendiri, dan Sehun merasa Luhan tidak akan pernah ingin memaafkannya.

Sehun hanya seorang pengecut murahan, Ia begitu hina dan begitu brengsek. Ia meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya dan pergi begitu saja karena takut akan kemarahan Luhan yang bisa saja membencinya langsung.

Sehun hanya tidak ingin Luhan membencinya, tetapi ketidak tahuannya membuat Ia terpaksa melakukan sesuatu yang salah, sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir dalam benak seorang Oh Sehun.

Memperkosa wanita yang Ia cintai sendiri.

Dan itu akan menjadi awal dari kebencian Luhan padanya, Sehun hanya tidak sanggup menampakkan wajah brengseknya pada Luhan.

Air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipi tinggi Sehun, ya lelaki itu sekarang sedang menangis dalam diam. Di tatapnya langit yang gelap dengan sendu, matanya yang tak berkedip sejak tadi membuat air mata semakin gencar menuruni dagunya. Jatuh hingga menciptakan hujan ringan dari kedua mata elang itu.

Sehun rasa Ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri, Ia ingin membunuh sosok lain itu yang berada dalam dirinya. Sosok yang menjadi penghancur dari segalanya.

Sehun ingin membunuh sosok itu, tetapi jika Ia melakukannya maka sama saja dengan Ia yang membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi jika Ia memilih mati, siapa yang akan bersedih akibat kehilangannya? Apa masih ada orang di dunia ini yang menganggap Sehun begitu berarti? Apa masih ada orang yang menginginkan keberadannya? Dan, apa wanita yang dicintainya masih berharap bahwa Ia hidup dengan baik? Justru Sehun yang akan mulai menderita karena harus rela meninggalkan Luhan.

"Luhan, aku baru menyadarinya jika sebenarnya kau lah wanita yang ku cintai. Aku ingin bersamamu, Lu. Aku merindukanmu," Sehun meremas dadanya sendiri yang terasa sesak. Tubuhnya bergetar dan menangis.

Pernakah kalian melihat seorang Oh Sehun bisa selemah ini? Serapuh ini? Bagaimana Ia bisa hidup lebih baik jika Ia akan terus merindukan Luhan dalam setiap deru nafasnya? Sehun menginginkan Luhan, begitu pula sosok itu yang sama menginginkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Tetapi aku tahu kau membenci kehidupanku,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam keheningan, mata rusa yang terbuka lemah itu menatap hampa pada ruangan yang telah mengurungnya selama kurun waktu sebulan belakangan. Sebuah ruangan yang pekat dengan warna biru dan putihnya, pekat dengan aroma pahitnya, juga pekat dengan suara-suara dari alat medis yang berada di sekitar ranjang tidurnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain bersandar lemah pada ranjang suitenya, tangan kirinya terpasang selang infus yang menyakitkan, yang menusuk kulit pucatnya begitu dalam. Ia mengenakan pakaian baby doll dengan motif kartun bambi, yang tersedia dari rumah sakit yang telah menaunginya lama itu.

Luhan hanya bisa diam, bibirnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata demi kata atau memang Luhan sengaja mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Wajahnya tak bisa kembali berekspresi seperti dulu, tidak ada lagi senyuman cantik yang tersemat apik di wajahnya, yang ada hanyalah raut wajah datar juga tatapan kosong yang menyorot hampa.

Luhan seperti kehilangan separuh dari jiwanya, dan yah dia memang telah kehilangan itu semua semenjak Sehun meninggalkannya di malam itu.

"Sayang, kau sudah bangun?,"

Luhan melirik sedikit ketika seseorang mengajaknya berbicara dan mengusap puncuk kepalanya lembut, itu Ibunya.

Lian tersenyum mendapati putrinya melirik ke arahnya, wanita itu duduk di sebelah Luhan dengan menggenggam tangan putrinya lembut. Lian tidak berhenti memberikan Luhan senyuman sayangnya, kendati perasaannya benar-benar sakit melihat kondisi putrinya yang sedang dalam keadaan tak baik ini.

"Selamat pagi, cantik. Mau sarapan? Mama membuatkan bubur DakJuk kesukaan Lulu," Lian membuka wadah makanan yang dibawanya mulai rumah. Dan, mengambil satu sendok buburnya untuk di berikan kepada Luhan.

Luhan melihat bubur yang di bawa Lian tanpa minat selera, bibirnya tetap terkatup rapat dan Luhan hanya menggeleng ringan sebagai balasan dari tawaran makan yang Lian sajikan untuknya.

Wanita dewasa itu kembali mengembuskan nafas lelahnya, sudah berhari-hari putrinya itu sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara atau membuka mulut. Bahkan untuk makan sekalipun, untuk itulah Lian sedikit bersyukur jika nutrisi Luhan tetap terisi melalui selang infusnya.

Yah, meski itu semua tidak cukup untuk membuat kondisi putrinya kembali seperti semula.

"Lulu, ini makanan buatan Mama sayang. Lulu tidak ingin makan masakkan Mama lagi?," Tanya Lian sedih, Ia tidak sanggup melihat kondisi Luhan yang semakin hari semakin tak baik.

"Lulu tidak lapar, Ma" gumam Luhan begitu pelan, sangat pelan sehingga Lian harus selalu menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar setiap kata yang keluar melalui bibir mungil putrinya itu.

Lian tersenyum hambar dan meletakkan kembali makanannya di atas meja dekat ranjang Luhan. Wanita itu berpindah posisi dengan ikut duduk bersama Luhan di atas ranjangnya. Lian memeluk Luhan dengan lembut, mengelus puncuk kepala putrinya dengan sayang.

Lian mengambil satu tangan Luhan yang terpasang selang infus itu dan mengelus permukaan kulitnya dengan penuh cinta, "Apa ini sakit, sayang?,"

Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil, "Lulu baik-baik saja, Mama,"

Lian mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum, ia mengecup puncuk kepala Luhan sayang dan menangkup wajah cantik Luhan dengan tatapan sedih, "Lulu harus cepat sembuh, Mama dan Papa tidak ingin Lulu berlama-lama berada disini. Kita akan pulang ke China jika Lulu sudah sembuh, kita kembali ke rumah kita disana,"

"Apa Sehun sudah datang?," pertanyaan yang sama setiap kali Lian mencoba membujuk Luhan untuk kembali ke China adalah ini. Putrinya itu selalu bertanya mengenai keberadaan seorang lelaki itu, seorang lelaki yang mulai Lian tidak suka.

Mungkin ingin membencinya, karena Ia lah penyebab dari semua rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang Luhan alami saat ini.

"Luhan…"

"Mama, apa Sehun sudah datang?,"

"Luhan berhentilah berpikir tentang lelaki itu! Dia sudah meninggalkanmu, Lu. Untuk apa lagi kau memikirkannya?!," Lian menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, Ia berbicara sedikit dengan nada meninggi kepada putrinya itu.

Tidak, Lian tidak bermaksud marah kepada Luhan. Hanya saja, Ia ingin membuat putrinya itu mengerti, bahwa mengharapkan Sehun itu sama saja dengan membuat mentalnya akan kembali terguncang.

Yah, ketika awal Luhan di larikan ke rumah sakit. Wanita itu sempat mengalami koma panjang yang membuat semua orang terutama Lian merasa sedih bukan main. Lalu ketika Ia sadar, maka Lian akan terus melihat Luhan yang menangis dan meraung-raung ketakutan.

Jelas, karena memori kelam itu tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti untuk mengingatnya. Sehingga Luhan harus menjalani terapi dari dokter psikiaters yang dulu juga sempat merawatnya ketika Ia tahu kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa Sehun. Dan, sejauh ini mental Luhan sudah cukup stabil meski setiap saat wanita itu akan selalu bertanya kepada Ibunya 'Apa Sehun sudah datang?' dan itu akan membuat Lian semakin ingin membenci putra dari sahabatnya itu.

Luhan merundukkan kepalanya dalam dan menautkan jemarinya penuh gemetar. Satu hal alasan mengapa Ia tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk bertanya dimana keberadaan Sehun, selain karena Luhan belum bisa melupakan lelaki itu ada satu lagi yang di rahasiakannya tentang fakta bahwa Ia sangat membutuhkan Sehun.

 _Karena Ia ….._

"Mama, Lu-Lulu…Lu-Lulu hamil," lirih Luhan gemetar.

 _Mengandung benih cinta dari seorang Oh Sehun._

Lian membelalakkan matanya terkejut dan menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, wanita itu langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat ketika tahu bahwa putrinya itu kembali menangis. Dan, Lian paling tidak bisa melihat air mata itu terus-menerus turun dari mata rusa putri cantiknya, Ia juga ikut menangis.

"Astaga, sayang. Apa itu benar? Sejak kapan Lulu mengetahuinya, hm?," Lian melembutkan suaranya dan memeluk Luhan begitu erat.

Gadis kecilnya itu masih gemetar, menahan semua tangisan dan bebannya.

"Lulu juga tidak mengerti, tapi Lulu bisa merasakan keberadaannya Mama," Luhan membawa satu tangan Ibunya itu untuk meraba perutnya yang memang terlihat sedikit membuncit itu, ya walau masih samar-samar, "Disini, Lulu seperti merasakan ada keberadaan seorang bayi kecil. Dia adalah bayi kecil Lulu dengan Sehun, Ma," jelas Luhan sembari meremas tangan Lian lemah. Wanita itu menangis.

"Apa Luhan tidak suka dengan keberadaannya?,"

"Tidak! Lulu suka, ta-tapi Lulu hanya tidak mengerti apa pun,"

Lian tersenyum miris dan menangkup wajah Luhan, wanita itu menatap kedua mata rusa warisannya pada Luhan dengan begitu dalam, "Tunggu disini, mama akan panggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa semuanya," mengecup puncuk kepala Luhan sebentar dan meninggalkan ranjang putrinya dengan perasaan gunda yang sulit untuk di artikan.

 _Haruskah Ia bahagia dengan berita ini?_

Luhan tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk kedatangan Ibunya kembali bersama seorang dokter yang memang merawat Luhan dengan khusus itu. Pintu terbuka dan Luhan menoleh ketika sang dokter datang dan menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Berbaringlah, dan rilekskan dirimu sayang. Aku akan memeriksa semuanya," perintah dokter itu lembut.

Dia adalah dokter Zhang, yang memiliki wajah yang baik hati seperti malaikat dan suara lembut seperti nyanyian dewi-dewi. Wanita itu begitu ramah dan lembut, Luhan suka dokter Zhang yang merawatnya begitu telaten. Wanita itu sungguh luar biasa.

Dokter Zhang memberikan sedikit cairan bertekstur gel kepada perut Luhan yang terbuka, wanita itu mengelusnya dengan lembut dan meletakkan sebuah alat kedokteran disana.

Entah apa namanya, Luhan tidak mengerti. Yang jelas alat itu seperti mengeluarkan bunyi samar-samar pergerakkan kecil dari perut Luhan.

Dokter Zhang tersenyum manis dan wajahnya jauh berkali lipat terlihat cantik. Wanita itu menggenggam tangan Luhan dan meremasnya lembut, "Insting seorang Ibu memang tidak pernah salah. Kau benar sayang, kau memiliki seorang bayi mungil di dalam sini," lalu meletakkan telapak tangan Luhan di atas perutnya sendiri, dan Luhan mengelus perutnya dengan refleks, "Usianya baru menginjak empat minggu, dan keadaannya benar-benar sehat. Sepertinya bayimu adalah bayi yang kuat, dia begitu memahami kondisi Ibunya yang sekarang," katanya lagi dengan senang.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, dokter? Apa dia tumbuh dengan baik?," Tanya Luhan ragu

"Dia baik sayang, hanya saja bayimu juga merasa sedih jika Ibunya terus-menerus bersedih seperti ini. Lulu harus banyak makan makanan bernutrisi mulai sekarang, karena kau bukan hanya makan untuk dirimu sendiri, tetapi juga untuk dirinya," jelas Yixing panjang dan itu sangat berefek pada perasaan Luhan yang mulai khawatir.

Ia sudah memaksakan diri untuk tidak makan apa pun, sedangkan sekarang ada si kecil yang sangat membutuhkan banyak asupan nutrisi darinya.

"Mama, Lulu ingin memakan semua bubur yang mama bawa. Juga buah-buahan yang kemarin diberikan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Lulu ingin memakan semuanya, Mama," pinta Luhan langsung dan membuat Ibunya berdecak gemas juga dokter Zhang yang terkekeh geli.

"Tadi saja tidak mau makan, sekarang malah ingin meminta semuanya. Dasar anak nakal!," Lian menyentil hidung Luhan dengan gemas dan mulai menyuapkan bubur yang di bawanya tadi kepada putrinya itu. Luhan hanya tertawa ringan dan memakan semua yang diberikan Ibunya itu dengan lahap.

Lalu setelahnya Luhan kembali tertidur karena Ia masih butuh banyak istirahat untuk memulihkan kondisinya.

Lian menaikkan selimut tebal itu sebatas leher putrinya, mengecup dahi Luhan sebentar dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Wanita itu pergi ke ruangan dokter Zhang yang tadi memeriksa kondisi Luhan, sebenarnya mereka perlu membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting saat ini.

Dokter Zhang atau lebih tepatnya yang bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Lian.

"Luhan sudah tidur?,"

"Hm, Dia cukup banyak makan hari ini dokter. Terimakasih karena berita baiknya,"

"Sepertinya Ibu tidak terlalu senang dengan berita ini. Apa ini karena Sehun?,"

Lian menghela nafas pelan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lemas. Wanita itu menatap Yixing dengan pandangan ragu, "Harus bagaimana menurutmu aku mengekspresikan perasaanku saat ini? Putriku sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Ia masih memiliki sebuah trauma besar dan kondisi mental yang terganggu. Dan, sekarang aku harus mengetahui jika putriku hamil di luar sebuah pernikahan. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang lain mengenai Luhan?," keluh Lian dan menangkup wajahnya dengan berat. Ia begitu sedih dan memikirkan sangat bagaimana nasib Luhan kedepannya nanti. Lian tidak ingin Luhan menerima banyak gunjingan dari orang-orang yang membencinya.

Tidak dengan membuat Luhan akan semakin terpuruk pada kesedihannya.

Yixing mengerti, sangat mengerti. Karena Ia juga seorang Ibu yang memiliki anak perempuan, tentu kehadiran seorang Ayah sangat penting untuk mendampingi Luhan sekarang. Seorang Ayah dari bayinya, siapa lagi jika bukan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, buatlah Sehun untuk menikahi Luhan. Lelaki itu adalah Ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Luhan saat ini,"

"Tidak bisa!," protes Lian dengan sedikit berteriak, matanya yang sembab menyalang marah akan perkataan Yixing barusan, "Jika sebulan yang lalu saja lelaki brengsek itu melarikan diri dan meninggalkan putriku yang hampir mati kedinginan. Bagaimana bisa untuk kedepannya lelaki itu akan menjadi suami yang baik untuk Luhan?! Sedangkan dialah penyebab dari semua penderitaan yang Luhan alami," tangan Lian terkepal erat di atas meja. Wanita itu benar-benar emosi saat ini.

"Tetapi kondisi saat ini berbeda, Luhan sedang hamil. Bukankah nantinya Luhan akan membutuhkan sangat kehadiran Sehun? Bukan hanya untuk bayinya, Ibu. Tapi untuk kesembuhan dirinya sendiri,"

Lian memalingkan wajahnya enggan ketika Yixing mengelus kepalan tangannya lembut, mengajak wanita itu untuk berbicara dalam bahasa pandangan yang penuh makna.

"Anda sangat tahu bahwa fakta yang ada hanyalah Sehun yang bisa membuat kondisi psikis Luhan kembali membaik seperti dulu. Tidakkah setiap hari putri anda itu bertanya dimana keberadaannya? Luhan pasti menanyakan Sehun kembali tadi pagi, apa saya salah?,"

"Tapi Yixing-ah, Sehun sendiri punya penyakit lebih parah dari Luhan. Aku tidak bisa membuat lelaki itu kembali bersama putriku jika alter ego nya saja masih sulit untuk disembuhkan, Sehun akan kembali menyakiti Luhan. Itu karena obsesi gilanya begitu kuat, aku tidak ingin Luhan kembali kepada lelaki itu jika Ia belum sepenuhnya dikatakan sembuh." Lian bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri, "Aku harap kau tidak memberitahukan soal kehamilan Luhan pada Jaejoong unnie juga Yunho oppa. Karena jika mereka mengetahuinya, pasti pernikahan itu akan terjadi. Dan, aku belum siap merelakan Luhan untuk Sehun. Tidak sampai ingatan lelaki itu kembali," dan menutup ruangan Yixing pelan.

Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, mengapa ego orang tua begitu tinggi melebihi anak mereka sendiri. Wanita itu melirik jam yang berada di atas mejanya dengan sebentar, dan setelahnya kembali mendesah lelah, "Dan ingatan itu sendiri juga akan kembali jika Luhan masih ingin mencoba lebih keras lagi. Mereka hanya tidak mengerti, sebenarnya hanya Sehun yang bisa menyembuhkan Luhan begitu pun hanya Luhan yang bisa membuat kondisi Sehun membaik dan semua ingatan yang di lupakannya," gumam Yixing seorang diri dan bangkit dari kursinya.

Sudah waktunya Ia pulang, dan mengurus rumah tangganya sendiri.

..

..

Chanyeol meletakkan buket bunga mawar yang dibawanya itu di atas meja Luhan, lelaki itu mengambil mawar tadi pagi yang berada di vas bunga itu dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang paling rajin melakukan ini, Ia lah yang setiap hari selalu mengganti bunga yang berada di vas bunga kamar inap Luhan. Luhan berkata, Ia menyukai apa yang Chanyeol lakukan untuknya. Membuat aroma pekat obat-obatan sedikit tersamar oleh aroma wangi mawar yang mengguar segar.

Luhan masih tertidur dalam mimpinya, Chanyeol akan selalu datang di saat malam telah meraja. Ketika Luhan sudah tertidur tenang, dan Ia akan setia menjaga Luhan hingga pagi menjelang.

Chanyeol mengambil satu tangan Luhan yang terletak di atas perutnya, menggenggamnya lembut dan mengelus kulit Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Seluruh antensi Chanyeol terfokuskan pada wajah damai wanita itu. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan genggaman tangan mereka di pipi kanannya sembari mengelus puncuk kepala Luhan lembut.

"Setiap aku datang, kau pasti sudah tertidur seperti ini," Chanyeol mulai bergumam seorang diri, meski Ia tak yakin jika Luhan bisa mendengarkan semua kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Lu, kapan kau akan sembuh hm? Tidakkah kau merindukan kami semua? Apa yang membuatmu betah berada disini, Lu?," Chanyeol masih meletakkan genggaman tangan mereka di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Aku ingin membuatmu kembali ceria seperti dulu, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika tidak bisa membuat semua senyumanmu kembali cantik seperti dulu. Mari kita pergi ke semua tempat terindah, aku akan menjagamu dengan baik. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu merasa ketakutan lagi Lu, tidak akan pernah." Lalu mengecup tangan Luhan penuh perasaan yang berbeda.

Apa Chanyeol merasa Ia mulai mencintai Luhan kembali? Atau hanya karena merasa kasihan dengan keadaan Luhan yang sekarang? Chanyeol tidak tahu, hanya saja saat ini tujuannya adalah membuat Luhan kembali meraih senyumnya dan seluruh kebahagiaannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Luhan yang masih tertidur tenang, di letaknya kembali tangan Luhan di atas perutnya dan mengelus wajah Luhan dengan pelan. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari mata Luhan yang terpejam damai.

"Cepat sembuh, Lu. Aku akan menunggumu," kata lelaki itu dan mengecup puncuk kepala Luhan sekali dengan penuh perasaan.

Chanyeol hanya tidak menyadari, jika sejak awal ada seseorang yang mengikuti kepergiannya. Berdiri seorang diri dengan mata yang terus melihat pada celah pintu kamar yang terbuka dan menyaksikan semua yang Chanyeol lakukan kepada Luhan barusan dalam diam.

Wanita itu menarik ganggang pintu kamar Luhan dan menutupnya rapat-rapat dengan pelan. Dan, setelahnya segera pergi menjauh dari tempat itu dengan membawa semua luapan kecewa dan luka di hatinya yang begitu menyakitkan.

Baekhyun berlari dengan gusar menuju atap rumah sakit yang berada di lantai teratas, derap langkahnya terdengar sangat ribut dan terburu-buru. Wanita itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lemas pada dinding dingin yang menjadi pembatas atap di rumah sakit itu.

Ia memukul dadanya sendiri yang terasa sangat sakit, air matanya tidak bisa lagi Ia tahan dan Baekhyun menumpahkan itu semua bersamaan dengan perasaan kecewanya yang amat besar kepada Chanyeol.

"Akh! Siapa yang seharusnya aku benci di dunia ini?!," teriaknya keras-keras, tangannya tidak berhenti memukul dadanya sendiri dengan keras.

"Sakit! Rasanya sangat sakit hiks," lirihnya perih, "Chanyeol, jika sejak awal kau memang masih mencintai Luhan. Setidaknya jangan membuatkan sebuah harapan palsu untukku. Kau hanya tidak mengerti, bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu," Baekhyun membiarkan semua air mata yang telah di tahannya selama ini itu untuk berguguran. Membasahi ujung dress yang di kenakannya dengan miris.

Wanita itu menatap langit dengan tatapan hampa, melihat pada semua kegelapan yang meraja di atas sana.

Tes Tes Tes Tes

Satu per satu bulir tetesan hujan datang membasahi wajahnya, gugur bersamaan dengan air mata yang terus keluar dari ujung mata puppynya yang bersedih. Membasahi tubuh mungil Baekhyun seperti seekor anak kucing yang di telantarkan oleh induknya.

Baekhyun memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam pada celah kedua kakinya. Masih menangisi kemalangannya akibat kebodohannya yang mempercayai semua perasaan yang di ucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

Semua itu, Baekhyun tahu itu adalah omong kosong belaka. Nyatanya Chanyeol sendiri masih tidak bisa melepaskan keberadaan Luhan di dalam sisinya.

Dan Baekhyun ingin menjauhi Chanyeol, atau menjauhi Luhan sekalipun. Karena jika Ia akan terus melihat kedekatan mereka, yang ada Baekhyun hanya terlihat seperti wanita bodoh yang mau saja di permainkan oleh Chanyeol. Menyaksikan semua sumber lukanya dan menjadi wanita paling lemah yang pernah ada.

Tetapi apa Ia sanggup menjadi sejahat itu? Di satu sisi Ia sangat menyayangi Luhan. Mereka sudah bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan. Ia, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo telah berjanji untuk selalu bersama apa pun yang terjadi. Dan, Baekhyun tidak ingin melanggar janji itu.

Sahabatnya itu sudah terlalu banyak menderita sejak dulu, dan semua itu karena Sehun yang melupakan ingatannya dan sekarang di tambah dengan alter ego yang Sehun miliki.

Jadi siapa pihak yang Baekhyun harus salahkan atas semua ini? Apa Ia bisa merelakan Chanyeol jika memang lelaki itu lebih memilih Luhan dari pada dirinya? Apa Baekhyun harus melepas semua cintanya, dan membiarkan Luhan bahagia?

"Tidak, Hannie sudah terlalu banyak menderita. Tetapi pilihan mana yang harus aku ambil untuk semua ini," gumam Baekhyun masih di bawa guyuran hujan yang menderas.

"Sehun, seharusnya kau datang dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Bukan dengan melarikan diri dan bersembunyi seperti pengecut," Baekhyun bangkit dari tempatnya dan mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat.

Yah, dia tidak harus menyerah. Tidak, semua ini harus kembali pada pilihan yang seharusnya.

"Jika pun Oppa tidak akan membiarkan Sehun untuk bertemu kembali dengan Luhan, maka aku dan Kyungsoo yang akan membawa lelaki itu untuk kembali padanya. Karena kebahagiaan Luhan, hanyalah Oh Sehun. Bukan siapa pun," tekadnya yang jelas bertolak belakang dengan apa yang Chanyeol inginkan.

Dan, bagaimana pun caranya. Baekhyun akan membuat semua ini kembali seperti takdir yang seharusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang bisa merubah semua rencana awal, meskipun sebuah kesalahan besar telah membuat kedua keluarga dekat itu saling terpecah belah dimana pihak keluarga Luhan yang menutup diri dari kejaran maaf yang senantiasa selalu di ucapkan oleh pihak keluarga Sehun.

Tidak untuk para Ayah, hanya saja tingginya harga diri seorang Ibu tidak pernah bisa untuk mengalah. Jaejoong sudah berusaha mewakilkan Sehun untuk meminta maaf atas semua dosa putranya yang telah membuat Luhan jatuh dalam keterpurukan. Jaejoong sendiri juga tidak bisa memaki putranya seperti Ia yang sangat kecewa atas kelakuaan bejat yang di lakukan Sehun pada Luhan.

Pada kenyataannya semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Ia lah pihak utama yang merahasiakan semua kenyataan tentang alter ego itu dari Sehun sendiri, yang membuat putranya itu tidak tahu menahu apa pun, sehingga ketika hal yang di takutkan itu terjadi Sehun sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa Ia menyakiti Luhan seperti itu.

Yang membuat Lian sangat menutup keberadaan Luhan di rumah sakit dari Jaejoong dan keluarganya.

" _Meskipun Lian mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka, tapi cinta mereka terlalu kuat untuk di ceraikan. Aku yakin, walaupun Sehun menyakiti Luhan sebanyak apapun. Luhan pasti akan tetap mencintainya, karena mereka sudah di takdirkan bersama sejak lahir. Lalu, jika Luhan tidak bisa membuat ingatan Sehun kembali. Maka, sekarang giliran aku lah yang akan membalikkan semuanya menjadi seperti dahulu,"_ tekad Jaejoong kuat dalam pendiriannya.

Untuk itu lah sekarang Ia berada disini, di sebuah apartement elit yang terletak di salah satu kawasan kota London. Ia jauh-jauh terbang dari Korea menuju England seorang diri hanya demi untuk menemui putranya yang memang sudah sebulanan ini menetap di London.

Putranya, Oh Sehun.

Pintu terbuka ketika Jaejeoong telah selesai menekan intercrom itu, dan siapa lagi yang menyambut kedatangannya jika bukan Sehun. Putranya itu sudah terlihat tampan dengan aroma sabun yang mengguar segar, Sehun baru selesai mandi.

"Eomma sudah datang," Sehun tersenyum dan langsung di sambut hangat oleh pelukan Jaejoong.

"Hm, Eomma akan menemanimu selama seminggu disini. Tidak apa-apa kan, Sehun?," Tanya Jaejoong sembari meletakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di salah satu sofa empuk yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Appa di tinggal?,"

"Appamu punya banyak perkerjaan sayang jadi tidak bisa ikut,"

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong setelah lelaki itu selesai meletakkan koper Ibunya di kamar tamu.

"Seharusnya Eomma bilang jika pergi sendiri, jadi aku bisa menjemput Eomma di bandara kan. Aku seperti tidak berguna menjadi putra Eomma kalau seperti ini," Sehun bersungut sedikit kecewa dan mendelik Ibunya kesal.

Jaejoong terkekeh dan berdecak geli, "Oh, sejak kapan putra Eomma menjadi _sok_ romantis seperti ini hm," goda Jaejoong dan mendapatkan delikan lebih tajam dari Sehun, "Eomma baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah. Tidak perlu khawatir, sebenarnya Eomma datang juga bukan tanpa alasan," senyum Jaejoong penuh arti.

Sehun mengerenyit bingung, "Bukan untuk berlibur? Lalu, apa itu?,"

Jaejoong menatap dalam pada mata putranya yang berbinar kebingungan. Wanita itu mengenggam kedua bahu Sehun pelan, masih dengan senyuman penuh maknanya, "Ada sebuah fakta yang harus kau ketahui, Sehun. Bahwa kau bukan mengenal Luhan sejak pertemuan pertama kalian di London. Tetapi, sudah sejak lama semenjak kau masih mengenakan semua baju kanak-kanakmu," jeda Jaejoong sebentar sesaat setelah melihat binar keterkejutan yang ada dalam mata putranya.

Sehun semakin bingung dan penasaran, bola matanya bergerak gelisah. Ia mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya, "Apa maksudnya, Eomma? Apa kalian merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?!," emosi Sehun mulai tersulut marah.

Jaejoong menarik nafas lagi dan memejamkan matanya erat, yah ini adalah pilihan terakhirnya. Semua rahasia itu, Sehun harus mengetahuinya.

"Sehun, apa akhir-akhir ini kau sering mengalami mimpi aneh?,"

"Iya, dan aku baru mengalaminya tadi malam,"

"Itu adalah sebagian kecil dari ingatan yang kau lupakan. Sehun-ah, sebenarnya kau dan Luhan sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil. Kalian adalah sahabat lama yang telah mengalami banyak kenangan manis, bukan hanya kau dan Luhan. Tetapi Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun. Kau sudah mengenal mereka sangat lama," Jaejoong merundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat kilatan terkejut juga kemarahan yang tersimpan dalam mata Sehun.

"A-Apa?!," Sehun menggeleng tidak percaya, "Eomma aku tidak mengerti," Ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya tak paham.

Ia sudah mengenal Luhan sejak lama? Mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil? Tidak hanya Luhan tetapi juga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo? Tetapi mengapa yang Sehun ingat hanya Chanyeol dan Kai yang pernah menjadi temannya semasa kecil? Mengapa Ia tidak mengingat yang lainnya? Dan lebih tepatnya, mengapa tidak ada sama sekali ingatan mengenai Luhan di waktu kecil dalam otaknya? Apa jangan-jangan Ia …..

"Eomma, apa aku-,"

"Iya, kau mengalami hilang ingatan Sehun," Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk melihat ekspresi Sehun yang mulai tak percaya dengan tubuh menegang kaku dan sangat terkejut, "Kau pernah mendapatkan sebuah kecelakaan tragis yang membuatmu jatuh dalam masa koma yang cukup lama," Jaejoong mulai menceritakan kembali kisah pahit putranya itu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Ia ungkit kembali, air mata tanpa sengaja luruh dari matanya, "Saat itu adalah hari kelulusanmu dan Luhan. Kami semua sudah menunggumu di acara, tetapi kau memilih untuk datang terlambat dan membawa mobilmu sendiri. Kau memutuskan untuk memberikan Luhan sebuah kejutan, karena waktu itu Luhan adalah kekasihmu yang teramat kau cintai. Luhan menghubungimu sepanjang perjalanan dan memberimu peringatan agar tidak mengebut. Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilannya tetapi kau menolak, kau tidak ingin sambungan teleponmu dan Luhan berakhir. Lalu, ketika kau lengah…ada sebuah-,"

"AKH!," penjelasan Jaejoong terhenti ketika Ia mendengar teriakan kesakitan Sehun terdengar kuat.

"Sehun! Sehun! Apa yang terjadi?!," Tanya Jaejoong kalut saat melihat putranya itu menarik seluruh rambutnya dengan kasar, kuat, dan memekik terhatan.

"Sakit eomma, sakit! Kepalaku seperti akan meledak, sakit sekali!," racau Sehun dan terus menarik rambutnya kasar, dengan nafas yang berat berantakkan juga terputus-putus. Bahkan lelaki itu menangis saking sakitnya menahan semua rasa menusuk yang berpusat dalam kepalanya.

"Tu-tunggu, eomma akan menghubungi rumah sakit. Tahan sebentar, sayang. Eomma mohon bersabarlah sebentar," Jaejoong segera merenggoh ponselnya dan menghubungi rumah sakit yang memang akan menjadi tempat terbaru dari terapi pengobatan Sehun.

"Dokter Kang! Apartement One hyde park, nomor 1221 sekarang!,"

..

..

Sehun menutup matanya ketika merasa pandangannya terasa buram, kepalanya benar-benar sakit dan sekarang Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk terjaga. Dan, dalam hitungan detik mata lelaki itu menutup sempurna. Ini efek dari obat bius yang di berikan oleh Kang Minsuk –dokter pribadinya, Sehun perlu istirahat total jika tidak ingin kesakitan itu semakin menyiksa organ dalam kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Jaejoong menyesal ketika mengetahui efek dari penyebab ceritanya tadi adalah kondisi Sehun yang tiba-tiba menurun drastis. Putranya itu sangat merasa kesakitan tadi, dan Jaejoong merasa Ia adalah Ibu yang benar-benar jahat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Noona. Ini tidak sepenuhnya berdampak negative, sekarang otak Sehun mulai berkerja untuk melepaskan diri dari pengaruh senyawa kimia yang menahannya selama ini. Sepertinya Sehun sendiri sangat berusaha keras untuk mencari-cari ingatan apa yang Ia lupakan itu," Minsuk duduk di sebelah Jaejoong dan menepuk bahu Noona-nya itu pelan.

"Sekarang Ia perlu waktu istirahat, setidaknya kita bisa membuat sakit itu berkurang dalam kepalanya. Tetapi jika Ia mencoba untuk mengingat lagi, rasa sakit itu pasti akan kembali datang,"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Minsuk-ah? Semua rahasia itu tidak bisa kita sembunyikan lagi darinya, bagaimana caraku untuk membantunya mengingat kembali semua ingatannya jika setiap saat putraku akan mengalami rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa seperti ini," katanya putus asa, seperti sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

"Kita bisa, Noona," Minsuk tersenyum kecil, memperlihatkan pada Jaejoong bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, "Hanya membantu Sehun pelan-pelan, kita harus berusaha sehalus mungkin untuk membuat ingatannya kembali. Aku yang akan menjadi dokter Sehun dalam terapinya, entah ini untuk terapi yang keberapa kali. Yang jelas, kita coba ini sebagai langkah terakhir. Ingatkan Sehun atas semua kenangan yang pernah Ia lakukan kepada Luhan. Terlebih lagi di Sehun yang sekarang, lelaki itu juga mencintai Luhan, bukan? Ini akan semakin menambah peluang kita untuk memudahkan jalan Sehun untuk sepenuhnya sembuh,"

Jaejoong mengusap puncuk kepala putranya pelan, dan tersenyum getir, "Aku hanya merasa takut, Minsuk-ah. Hanya khawatir jika Sehun akan semakin menderita dengan pengobatannya,"

"Percayalah padaku, Noona. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sehun sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri selama ini. Aku sudah menjadi dokter pribadinya sejak lama, jadi tentu aku sangat memahami bagaimana kepribadian dan kondisi Sehun sebenarnya. Dia adalah lelaki yang kuat, dia akan memperjuangkan segala cara agar ingatannya bisa kembali. Karena sebagian ingatan yang dilupakannya adalah ingatan tentang seorang gadis yang Ia cintai," Minsuk bangkit dari kursinya dan sekali lagi, meremas bahu Jaejoong lembut dan tersenyum pada wanita itu.

"Dia akan bangun ketika petang, jawab saja semua yang ingin dia ketahui, Noona. Sehun perlu mengetahui semuanya," pesan Minsuk dan di angguki dengan sedikit keraguan oleh Jaejoong.

Ibu Sehun itu kembali melihat wajah putranya yang tertidur damai, Jaejoong tersenyum lagi dan mengeluarkan sesuatu benda berbentuk buku dari dalam tasnya.

Wanita itu menggenggam benda itu dengan pelan, meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur putranya, tepat di sebelah kiri Sehun. Jaejoong hanya meletakkan benda itu dalam diam, menatapnya lama dengan seluruh perasaan yang mempunyai banyak arti berbeda.

"Lihatlah ketika kau sudah bangun, anak ku. Ibu akan memberimu waktu sendiri untuk melihat semuanya," gumam Jaejoong dan mengecup dahi Sehun pelan. Menarik diri untuk berdiri, dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dalam kesendirian di ruangan inapnya.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, matahari yang sejak pagi telah menyinari dunia tanpa lelah akhirnya memilih untuk kembali pada tahtanya di ufuk barat. Membuat cahaya yang tersinar di langit berwarna jingga keunguan mengagumkan.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Minsuk, Sehun terbangun ketika petang telah kembali menyapa hari. Hari yang cerah siap menjadi kelam ketika malam sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali meraja di langit beberapa menit lagi.

Sehun membuka matanya secara perlahan, pandangannya yang memburam terlihat jelas seutuhnya ketika Ia berhasil membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara sempurna. Dahinya mengerenyit dan kepalanya memang sedikit terasa sakit, tapi tak sesakit awal Ia merasakan itu.

Sehun mencoba untuk sedikit duduk di tempatnya terbaring, mengangkat tubuhnya pelan-pelan dan bersandar sedikit lebih nyaman pada kepala ranjang juga bantal empuk nan halus yang menyanggah punggungnya.

"Ah, aku di rumah sakit kembali," katanya menghela nafas lelah, rumah sakit seperti sudah sangat akrab dengan dirinya. Sehun merasa Ia benar-benar lelaki yang lemah, dan baru sekarang Ia tahu jika selama ini Ia mengidap sebuah penyakit? ;amnesia. Sehun menggerakkan tangan kirinya dan tanpa sengaja Ia bersentuhan dengan sebuah benda asing.

Antensi Sehun langsung teralihkan kesana, dan dahinya kembali mengerenyit bingung. Sehun mengambil benda itu dan membalikkannya berulang kali.

"Sebuah album foto lama? Tapi, milik siapa?," Sehun melirik ke seluruh arah dan tidak mendapati siapa pun disini kecuali dirinya.

Lelaki itu kembali melirik penuh pada benda yang genggamnya. Sebuah album foto dengan ukuran sedang yang cukup tebal. Album itu berwarna coklat muda, teksturnya tidak begitu halus. Cukup banyak Ia menemukan beberapa garis kerutan disana, dan ini adalah album foto yang sepertinya sudah tersimpan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Sehun meraba benda itu dengan lembut, perhatiannya tertarik pada sebuah ukiran nama yang tercetak samar di cover bagian depan album itu. Sebuah nama yang tertulis menggunakan gaya huruf berait yang sangat cantik. Dan, Sehun membaca tulisan itu dalam diam. Tiba-tiba tangannya bergetar, dan matanya bergerak mulai tak fokus.

 _ **Sehun dan Luhan**_

Lelaki itu dengan mulai memberanikan diri untuk membuka lembar pertama, dengan tangan yang bergetar juga nafas panjang yang susah. Dan, Sehun berhasil membuka lembar pertama, dimana disana terdapat empat foto yang menampilkan fotonya semasa Ia kecil.

Sehun kecil ketika berumur sekitar dua tahun, masih lengkap dengan pakaian kanak-kanaknya yang menggemaskan. Sehun mencoba membuka lembar yang kedua, dan disana juga terdapat empat foto dengan ukuran yang sama. Tetapi bukan hanya Sehun yang ada disana, melainkan ada sosok seorang gadis kecil seukuran dengan dirinya yang memakai gaun merah dan rambut panjang yang tergerai manis. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dalam fotonya.

"Apa dia Luhan?," lirih Sehun dalam suara yang terdengar seperti bisikkan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, dan meraba gambar itu dengan jemarinya, "Iya, dia mempunyai senyuman yang sama. Gadis ini adalah Luhan, dia sangat cantik," lirihnya kembali.

Sehun kembali membuka lembaran ketiga, dan di gambar ini usia mereka sudah menginjak lima tahun. Dimana Sehun melihat Ia yang berdiri di sebelah Luhan dengan pakaian seragam TK mereka yang sangat manis.

Kepalanya mulai bereaksi sedikit pusing, namun Sehun mengabaikannya dan tetap fokus pada sosok Luhan disana.

"Lihatkan? Luhan sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengingatnya jika kami sudah saling mengenal sejak lama," lirih Sehun lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang mulai gemetar. Dadanya kembali di sapa oleh rasa sesak yang menyiksa, dan Sehun masih ingin menahannya.

Tangannya semakin bersemangat membuka lembar ke empat, itu adalah foto saat Sehun dan Luhan pergi berlibur ke pantai. Sesaat setelah mereka baru saja lulus dari taman kanak-kanak. Dan, Sehun tersenyum getir melihat semua moment itu.

Ia kembali pada lembar ke lima, Sehun melihat picture dirinya yang sudah berukuran lebih tinggi dan semakin tampan. Mungkin saat itu Ia berusia sekitar sembilan tahun, dan ada picture Luhan disana yang juga seumuran dengan dirinya. Gadis itu tertawa riang dalam gambarnya, Ia memegang sebuah boneka bambi lucu dengan baju dressnya yang mengembang indah.

"Bahkan caramu tertawa juga sama, kau semakin cantik di setiap umur. Dan, aku juga tidak mengingat apa-apa saat masa kita seperti ini," Sehun kembali bergumam lirih, dan kali ini air matanya kembali jatuh membasahi wajah sedihnya. Ia menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi dalam kepalanya, dan Sehun masih kuat menahan itu semua. Ia ingin melihat lembar-lembar berikutnya.

Sehun membuka lembar ke enam, saat ini Ia menatap penuh pada refleksi dirinya dan Luhan dalam gambar itu. Bukan hanya mereka, tetapi juga ada Kai dan Chanyeol. Berdiri saling berjejer rapi, dengan Luhan yang memposisikan dirinya untuk berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Di tengah Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Sehun mendengus malas dan berdecak kesal, "Seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh berada di sampingmu, Lu. Mengapa Chanyeol Hyung juga berada di sisi sebelahmu, aku tidak suka melihatnya," protesnya dan kembali ke lembar berikutnya ;lembar ke tujuh.

 _ **Sehun dan Luhan di umur 15**_ _ **th**_

Sehun membaca judul berikutnya, dan melihat disana hanya ada gambar dirinya dan Luhan. Bukan hanya empat gambar yang tertempel di lembar ini, melainkan ada delapan gambar dengan setiap pose berbeda.

Sehun melihat semua kedekatannya dengan Luhan yang terabadikan lewat foto itu dalam perasaan yang sakit. Sepertinya Sehun mengerti bahwa di umur ini mereka mulai memiliki satu rasa yang sama, dimana Sehun bisa mengenal arti setiap ekspresi wajahnya ketika berada di samping Luhan maupun sebaliknya. Mereka, bahagia. Dan Sehun menangis melihat itu, Ia memegang kepalanya yang semakin terasa menusuk.

"Luhan, aku ingin melihatmu lagi di lembar selanjutnya," nafasnya mulai memberat, dan Sehun yakin Ia masih kuat.

Di lembar berikutnya, Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan semua tangisnya lagi. Air matanya semakin berlomba-lomba jatuh dan membasahi kaus yang di kenakannya. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan disinilah pusat dari semua rasa sakitnya. Rasa sakit yang Ia rasakan dalam hatinya juga rasa sakit yang Ia rasakan penuh dalam otaknya.

Sehun mencabut satu lembar foto itu dan menariknya gemetar. Disana, ada Luhan yang tersenyum sangat cantik dengan wajah yang cerah bahagia pada gambarnya dan Ia memegang sebuah kertas panjang yang tertulis huruf-huruf hangul yang indah. Di hiasi dengan stiker-stiker manis berbentuk hati yang lucu.

Sehun jelas bisa membaca tulisan itu dengan matanya, yang membuatnya benar-benar merasa bersalah selama ini kepada Luhan.

 **Nado saranghae, Oh Sehun. Aku juga benar-benar mencintaimu –TTD Luhan**

Kata itu menyakiti Sehun, kata itu membuatnya sangat merasa tersiksa. Itu artinya sejak lama Ia sudah menyatakan perasaan untuk Luhan bukan? Dan dengan Luhan yang membalasnya, itu artinya sejak lama mereka sudah menjalin hubungan kan? Lalu, bagaimana bisa Sehun melupakan itu semua? Bagaimana bisa Ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apa pun tentang Luhan.

"Akh! Luhan !," pekik Sehun dengan sesenggukkan parah sembari kembali menarik rambutnya secara kasar.

Selama ini, jadi selama ini Ia dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih. Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana dalam mengatakan semua ini kepada Luhan, pantas saja ketika di pertemuan pertama mereka, Luhan menangis saat pertama wanita itu melihat sosoknya.

Sehun yakin, Luhan terlalu lemah dalam menyembunyikan semua kesakitannya selama ini. Sehun begitu berdosa, Ia begitu brengsek. Tidak, dosanya tidak bisa di maafkan. Ia benar-benar adalah lelaki yang tidak tahu diri.

"Aku benci diriku! Aku benci diriku yang sekarang!," Sehun meraung keras dan membanting semua benda yang bisa di jangkaunya, terkecuali album foto itu yang masih berada manis di atas tubuhnya.

Sehun menjambak rambutnya kasar dan memukulnya brutal, "Ingatan bodoh! Mengapa aku sampai melupakan semua itu selama ini! Akh, Oh sehun! Kau benar-benar lelaki brengsek!,"

PRANG

"Sehun!," Jaejoong datang bersama Minsuk ketika mendengar raungan mengerikan yang berasal dari kamar putranya. Dan, betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat semua benda yang berada di atas nakas itu sudah hancur mengerikan di lantai.

Semuanya hancur dan pecah, dan Jaejoong tidak tahan melihat Sehun yang terus menerus meraung dan memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Sehun! Berhenti, Nak. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri," Jaejoong berusaha dengan keras membuat Sehun berhenti. Wanita itu juga menangis miris melihat putranya yang seperti ini.

"Eomma, eo-mma! Katakan, katakan eomma. Katakan jika aku bisa kembali mengingat semuanya! Aku tidak sanggup, eomma. Luhan, Lu-luhan membenciku. Dia pasti semakin membenciku jika aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mata yang terus menangis. Memohon kepada Jaejoong bahwa Ia benar-benar ingin bisa kembali mengingat semuanya lagi.

"Tidak, sayang. Luhan tidak pernah membencimu, tidak pernah," Jaejoong memeluk Sehun erat. Putranya itu seperti kehilangan kendali akibat ketidakterimaannya dengan kondisi yang Ia alami. Jaejoong tidak sanggup melihat Sehun tidak berdaya seperti ini.

"Eomma, Luhan membenciku. Pasti dia membenciku, Eomma. Tidak, aku ingin sembuh Eomma. Tolong, tolong sembuhkan semuanya. Tolong bantu aku untuk kembali mengingat semuanya, eomma. A-aku mencintai Luhan, eomma. Aku sangat mencintai, Luhan," isak Sehun dengan tubuh gemetar. Tenaganya mulai lemah dan terkuras habis.

"Iya sayang, pasti. Eomma janji, akan membantu Sehun mengingat semuanya. Eomma janji akan membuat Sehun kembali sembuh," Jaejoong mengecup puncuk kepala Sehun lama, dan putranya itu sudah mulai tenang.

Minsuk kembali memberikan obat penenang untuk Sehun, dan nafas lelaki itu sudah terdengar teratur namun Sehun masih terjaga. Ia di baringkan kembali pada kasurnya dengan Jaejoong yang masih menggenggam tangan putranya itu erat.

"Eomma, aku mencintai Luhan. Aku ingin mengingat Luhan, aku ingin bersamanya,"

"Iya, sayang. Kalian saling mencintai, eomma yakin itu. Eomma akan membantumu. Bersabarlah, Sehun. Kau pasti akan sembuh, demi Luhan sayang. Demi Luhan," gumam Jaejoong dengan memberikan Sehun seluruh perhatian kasih sayangnya.

Yah, Dia berjanji. Apapun itu, Ia akan membuat Sehun kembali mengingat semuanya. Mengingat Luhan, dan membuat putri kecilnya itu kembali lagi pada Sehun seperti yang seharusnya.

Karena Jaejoong percaya, mereka saling mencintai. Dan, sekeras apapun takdir ingin memisahkan mereka, tidak akan bisa mengalahkan seberapa tangguhnya kekuatan cinta mereka itu untuk bersatu.

Sehun untuk Luhan, dan Luhan untuk Sehun. Siapapun, tidak ada yang boleh merubah itu.

 _Selamanya_ ...

..

..

..

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **30 April 2017**

* * *

 **Annyeong Chingudeul**

 **Akhirnya, aku bisa UP Designer juga. TBH, ku cukup banyak kekurangan asupan plot buat Designer, makanya baru bisa di UP sekarang T.T Mianhaeyo...**

 **Sekarang baekbeelu punya dua FF Angst, jadi harus berbagi hati dan air mata dulu biar dua-duanya bisa lancar di Update *uhuk . Terimakasih, buat yang udah setia nagih dan setia nungguin FF ini update T.T . Oh ya, yg bagian terakhir dari Chapter ini ;bagian Sehun, itu aku mau nangis rasanya :")**

 **Kalian gimana? Tega gak sih liat Sehun jadi menderita kayak gitu? Yah, walau Luhan pasti jauh lebih menderita awalnya. Dan, Sesuai keinginan Readers sekarang Baekbeelu bikin bagian Sehun yang akan bernasib sama seperti Luhan untuk kedepannya nanti hahahaha**

 ***dicekikAyah***

 **..**

 **Syudah ah, pokoknya ini udah sesuai ama janji ya di Up akhir bulan. Mian, nunggunya kelamaan :") . Hari ini Baekbeelu UP bareng sama Author Baby Aery HHS ya ^^ Di tunggu Reviewnya selalu sayang ~**

 **No Siders Please :*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Love, Thanks :***


	15. Chapter 14

Yah, Dia berjanji. Apapun itu, Ia akan membuat Sehun kembali mengingat semuanya. Mengingat Luhan, dan membuat putri kecilnya itu kembali lagi pada Sehun seperti yang seharusnya.

Karena Jaejoong percaya, mereka saling mencintai. Dan, sekeras apapun takdir ingin memisahkan mereka, tidak akan bisa mengalahkan seberapa tangguhnya kekuatan cinta mereka itu untuk bersatu.

Sehun untuk Luhan, dan Luhan untuk Sehun. Siapapun, tidak ada yang boleh merubah itu.

Selamanya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Designer of My Wedding Dress "**

 **..**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **present**

 **..**

 **Main Cast : SEHUN and LUHAN**

 **And OC(s)**

 **..**

 **Romance, Drama, Angst**

 **Mature**

 **Multichapter**

 **..**

 **Typo(s), Genderswith, DLDR !**

 **..**

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **.**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan cinta yang memaksa mereka untuk saling menjauhkan diri. Bukan pula kehendak keduanya untuk berpisah jarak seperti ini, tetapi apa yang bisa dilakukan ketika orangtua akan selalu ikut campur dalam setiap cerita yang ingin mereka rangkai sendiri. Cerita cinta mereka, mungkin kosa kata di setiap paragrafnya lebih banyak menuliskan kata-kata melalui tinta pena dari jemari orangtua mereka.

Mereka sama-sama diam, menyembunyikan diri di balik dinding kebencian yang mulai di bangun ketika sebuah kesalahpahaman itu membuat hancur segala kepingan kepercayaan.

Tidak ada lagi rasa percaya, tidak ada lagi rasa untuk saling terbuka. Jadi, ketika ada satu lagi rahasia lama yang belum sempat teruangkap, untuk apa lagi mereka mengatakan itu saat rasa percaya saja sudah tidak lagi mereka inginkan.

Lima tahun silam, Lian sudah mengetahui semuanya. Wanita yang mewariskan mata rusanya pada Luhan itu tahu jika putrinya sudah tidak suci lagi semenjak Sehun membawa Luhan kembali dalam keadaan bersemu dan wajah cerah sepanjang hari.

Bahkan matanya tidak berbohong saat Ia tak sengaja melihat putrinya berganti pakaian di kamarnya dan Lian sangat kenal tanda kepemilikan siapa yang tertulis pada tubuh cantik putrinya yang berwarna merah sedikit keunguan itu.

Saat itu dia kecewa, marah, atau geram mungkin. Rasanya wanita itu ingin menampar Sehun habis-habisan karena telah berani melecehkan putrinya, namun apa yang bisa Lian lakukan ketika Ia melihat binar bahagia Luhan yang terpancar dalam sorot matanya. Luhan tidak kecewa justru Ia bahagia, terlebih lagi Sehun adalah kekasihnya.

Hingga akhirnya, Lian memilih bungkam dan menyimpan sendiri amarah terpendamnya. Sampai saat itu, apa yang di takuti Lian terjadi dan inilah yang menjadi alasannya untuk berada kembali di tempat ini.

Menjemput seseorang.

"Dimana dia, Bibi Ahn ?"

"Ada. Sedang bermain di kamarnya,"

Lian mengangguk mengerti, di letakkannya dua koper kosong yang sejak awal di bawa nya itu di sudut dekat kaki meja tamu. Wanita itu menarik nafas ringan, dan tersenyum penuh makna pada Bibi Ahn –pengurus panti.

"Kau ingin aku memanggilnya ?"

"Hm. Sudah saatnya dia bertemu dengan Ibunya,"

"Apa Luhan sudah mengetahui hal ini ?"

Lian menggeleng ringan, "Jika kami kembali, maka aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan," lirih wanita itu dengan suara bergetar ragu.

Ragu dan takut ketika Ia akan mengatakan hal sebenarnya ini kepada putrinya, bagaimana jika Luhan tidak bisa menerima hal ini? Membayangkan nasib Luhan yang sekarang saja itu sudah cukup menguras banyak air mata dan batinnya. Lian tidak bisa menunggu Sehun lebih lama. Dia harus punya cara lain untuk menyelesaikan ini seringkas mungkin.

Tepukan pada bahunya membuat lamunan Lian tersadar, Bibi Ahn tersenyum prihatin dan permisi untuk memanggil seseorang itu. Dan, Lian akan selalu memperlihatkan raut bahagianya ketika pekikan riang gadis kecil itulah yang membuat suasana hatinya yang sedih berganti menjadi nyaman.

"Bibi !"

Lian merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar demi menyambut sebuah pelukan kecil itu, tanpa segan Ia mengangkat gadis kecil ini pada pangkuannya.

"Halo Hanna sayang," bibirnya mengecup kedua pipi gembil Hanna bergantian, "Bagaimana kabar si putri cantik ini, hm ? Apakah baik ?" jemarinya mengelus puncuk kepala Hanna dengan lembut. Lian harus berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan air matanya ketika bertatapan mata langsung dengan Hanna, karena ketika Ia menatap dalam pada sepasang iris bening itu maka itu artinya sama saja dengan Ia yang bercermin pada bayangan dirinya sendiri.

"Bibi lama sekali tidak mengunjungi Hanna lagi, Hanna merasa kesepian" gadis itu merengek dengan wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan.

 _Dia seperti Luhan dimasa kecil_

Namun, Lian yang melihat itu merasa hatinya semakin di siksa oleh rasa sesak yang menyakitkan. Di peluknya Hanna erat, dan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil gadis itu. Hanna tidak perlu tahu betapa susahnya Lian untuk tidak menangis saat memeluknya.

"Hanna sayang,"

"Hm? Bibi menginginkan sesuatu ?" tangan kecil Hanna mengusap punggung Lian lembut.

"Iya, Bibi ingin sesuatu dari Hanna dan Hanna harus berjanji untuk mengabulkan keinginan Bibi ini ya," kedua sisi wajah Hanna, Lian tangkup dengan tangannya.

Hanna mengangguk mengerti dan mengeluarkan jari kelingking mungilnya, caranya tersenyum itu adalah mutlak milik _ayahnya_.

"Hanna janji,"

Lian tertawa kecil, menyentil hidung Hanna dengan gemas.

"Siapkan semua barang-barang Hanna, kita akan pergi. Hanna mau kan ikut Bibi?"

"Pergi ? Kemana ?"

"Bertemu dengan Mamamu, sayang"

Dan di saat itulah seluruh air mata Lian jatuh, begitu pula Bibi Ahn yang menyaksikan semuanya sejak awal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada waktu saat Ia mendapatkan masa-masa kesendiriannya, mengenggam segenap rasa khawatir yang berulang kali terus merasuki pikiran dan menghancurkan masa tidurnya. Di waktu itulah Ia melepaskan semua beban yang tertanam dalam benaknya, mengekspresikan itu semua melalui tatapan sendu nan kosong kepada langit sore yang jingga, hingga air mata menjadi jawaban mengapa Ia butuh waktu sendiri lebih banyak lagi.

Bukan berpikir mengapa Ia bisa mendapatkan takdir seperti ini, itu tidak masalah selagi paru-parunya masih bisa menerima pasokan udara untuk terus bernafas. Tapi, ketika jemarinya akan selalu turun untuk meraba perutnya yang tak lagi rata itu disanalah yang menjadi sumber dari semua rasa keluh kesahnya.

Kepalanya tertunduk, dia tersenyum getir. Berdoa selalu dalam hatinya, jika bayi yang Ia kandung sekarang selalu mendapatkan nutrisi yang cukup serta mimpi-mimpi indah sepanjang hari. Meski dirinya tahu, saat Ia merasa perutnya bergejolak ringan ketika air mata kembali jatuh itu pertanda bayinya paham jika dirinya sedang mengkhawatirkan kondisi si kecil.

Wanita mana di dunia ini yang tidak akan bahagia jika Ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya memiliki seorang bayi dalam rahimnya? Mungkin yang tidak bahagia itu adalah mereka yang membenci dirinya menjadi wanita.

Sejak awal, Luhan tidak pernah menyesal. Dulu, pikiran polosnya dan Sehun lah yang menginginkan bayi dengan cepat saat mereka telah usai melakukan hubungan terlarang itu di bibir pantai. Itu dulu saat Ia masih bisa mengenggam Sehun di sisinya, tetapi sekarang bagaimana?

Disaat semua orang bahkan telah membenci Sehun, tetapi tidak dengan Luhan. Mungkin Luhan sempat berpikir untuk membencinya juga, namun hatinya terlalu jujur untuk mengatakan bahwa di dunia ini hanya Sehun yang Ia inginkan untuk mencintai dirinya.

Hembusan ringan angin sore yang melewati celah jendela kamar terbuka, menyapa wajah sembab Luhan dengan cepat sampai air matanya mengering hingga meninggalkan jejak samar.

Matanya menatap langit, adakah kiranya disana Ia bisa menemukan jawaban atas semua masalah saat ini? Luhan hanya butuh Sehun, membutuhkan lelaki itu untuk menemaninya di masa-masa kandungannya. Tidak apa-apa jika Sehun memiliki alter ego, atau ingatannya yang tak kembali. Luhan bisa mengesampingkan itu semua.

Hatinya sudah terlalu merindu, begitu pula anak mereka.

"Mama tahu. Mama juga merindukan Papa, sayang," gumam Luhan mengelus perutnya lembut untuk membantu menenangkan bayinya yang masih merengek dengan bergejolak samar.

"Mama janji, Papa akan cepat pulang" dua tetes air mata jatuh bersamaan ketika Luhan berkedip, "Papa hanya pergi sebentar, dia pasti juga merindukan kita" bisiknya begetar dan berusaha untuk bernafas sebaik mungkin.

Pintu yang terketuk membuat Luhan dengan cepat menghapus jejak air matanya, membalik badan dan memasang senyum palsu saat Ia melihat Lian datang dengan dua keranjang buah-buahan segar.

"Sayang, kenapa berdiri di dekat jendela. Kau bisa masuk angin, ayo kembali ke tempat tidurmu," Lian berkata khawatir dan membantu menuntun Luhan untuk kembali berbaring.

"Lulu hanya bosan untuk terus tidur, Ma. Ini tidak apa-apa,"

"Mama tahu, tapi sekarang Lulu tidak akan merasa bosan lagi" ucap wanita itu dengan berjalan menuju pintu yang terbuka, dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat Ibunya menggandeng sosok gadis kecil yang begitu manis itu untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Hanna !" pekik Luhan girang. Ia siap menyambut gadis itu dengan seribu kecupan sayang, namun Luhan terheran ketika Hanna malah bersembunyi di balik kaki Ibunya dan menatapnya ragu.

Lian merendahkan tubuhnya, dan mengangguk kepada Hanna dengan senyuman hangatnya. Memberi tahu lewat batinnya jika apa yang mereka perbincangkan selama perjalanan tadi adalah benar.

Lalu ketika kepala Lian di anggukkan, maka bibir kecil Hanna bergetar dengan mata beningnya yang berkaca-kaca. Bocah kecil itu langsung berlari melepaskan diri dan naik dengan cepat menuju tempat tidur Luhan.

Masuk kedalam pelukan Ibunya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" Luhan ikut menjatuhkan kembali air matanya ketika sebuah sapaan rasa hangat dan nyaman itu menjalar dan memenuhi seluruh saraf kehidupannya. Satu rasa yang sama pula ketika dulu Ia juga pernah mengalami ini saat Hanna memeluknya di taman panti.

Tanpa perlu Ibunya menjelaskan apapun, Luhan sudah cukup mengerti arti dari kedatangan Hanna kemari. Karena, ketika melihat sang Ibu meninggalkan mereka dalam keheningan, serta air mata dan senyum haru memandang mereka yang berpelukan, Luhan paham semuanya.

Hanna masih sesenggukkan kecil dan tubuhnya bergetar, gadis kecil itu tidak berbicara apa-apa tetapi semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam pada celuk leher Luhan. Remasan tangannya pada baju yang Luhan kenakan menandakan bahwa gadis itu masih merasa cukup takut dan tidak terlalu mengerti dengan fakta apa yang baru saja di ketahuinya ini.

Dia hanya terlalu kecil untuk mengerti semuanya.

"Sudah, anak cantik tidak boleh cengeng hm." Luhan mengelus punggung kecil itu lembut, "Hanna tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sayang ?"

"Ma…Ma-ma…." Bisiknya

"Iya ?"

Hanna gelisah di pelukannya.

"Ma-ma….."

"Hm? Mama disini, sayang" satu kecupan Luhan berikan di puncuk kepala Hanna.

Cengkraman Hanna menguat di tubuhnya, gadis kecil itu masih tidak berhenti menangis.

"Jangan tinggalin Hanna sendirian lagi, Mama"

Luhan menutup matanya dan melepaskan lembut rengkuhan mereka. Kedua sisi wajah kecil Hanna, Luhan tangkup. Mata cerminan rusanya itu masih meneteskan air mata kesedihan dan Luhan menghapus itu dengan lembut. Mencium kedua kelopak mata Hanna juga bibir kecilnya yang berkilauan.

"Tidak akan pernah lagi, Sayang. Tidak akan pernah," geleng Luhan dengan tertawa kecil, namun mengapa air matanya yang semakin jatuh ini tidak dapat Ia hentikan. Wajah kecil Hanna, mungkin memang matanya adalah warisan Luhan. Tetapi bentuk rahang, bibir, hidung, dan senyumnya itu adalah mutlak milik Sehun.

Lihat? Bahkan anak pertama mereka sudah berumur lima tahun. Luhan tidak salah jika memang dia mengira bahwa dulu Ia sempat hamil juga bukan, tetapi mengapa Ia tidak mengingat apapun kejadian itu? Kapan Ia melahirkan Hanna saja Luhan tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Sungguh, semua ini membuatnya pusing dengan perutnya yang semakin bergejolak. Pergerakkan kecil pada rahimnya membuat Luhan mual dan Ia terlalu lemas hanya sekedar untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Mungkin Hanna kecil ingin membantu, karena saat tangan kanannya di genggam erat. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum haru, Ia berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi di bantu oleh tuntunan Hanna di sampingnya.

..

..

"Mama,"

"Iya, sayang ?"

"Apa dulu Hanna juga berada di dalam perut Mama seperti adik bayi? Perut Mama kan kecil, bagaimana bisa Hanna muat di dalam sini?" tanya Hanna polos dengan kepala yang bersandar nyaman di pangkuan Luhan. Tangan kecilnya terus meraba perut sang Ibu, memberi tahukan pada adik kecilnya jika Hanna begitu tidak sabar ingin menantinya lahir dengan cepat.

Luhan hanya bisa tertawa mendengar penuturan Hanna yang kelewat polos. Ia sedang menyisir surai panjang keemasan milik Hanna dengan jemari rantingnya.

Sedangkan yang di sisir merasa mengantuk dan menguap lebar, sepertinya jam tidur Hanna telah sampai. Putrinya ini pasti kelelahan setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup panjang tadi.

Luhan membiarkan putri kecilnya itu tertidur dalam pangkuannya, mengusap rambutnya penuh cinta dan tatapan sendu yang sedih. Dimana Sehun saat-saat seperti ini? Bagaimana kabar lelaki itu? Apa Ia makan dengan baik tanpa dirinya?

Dalam keheningan Luhan hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, matanya terlalu lelah untuk kembali menitikkan air mata. Mereka bahkan sudah akan memiliki dua malaikat kecil beberapa waktu lagi. Dan, ikatan tali pernikahan pun belum sama sekali ada di perbincangkan sampai sekarang.

Luhan diam bukannya Ia tidak memikirkan, selalu mencari bagaimana jalan keluar yang sebenarnya agar semua masalah ini cepat selesai dan semuanya berakhir bahagia seperti yang sudah seharusnya. Namun Luhan hanya terlalu takut untuk berkata pada Ibunya bahwa Ia ingin menikah dengan Sehun, jangankan untuk mengatakan sebuah keinginan menikah bahkan kehamilannya pun Luhan hanya bisa bungkam karena Lian tidak mengizinkannya memberitahu siapa pun.

Tapi Luhan tidak terlalu polos untuk terus merasa diam, karena jika tubuhnya sekarang tidak bisa mencari keberadaan Sehun maka Ia punya dua sahabat yang diam-diam akan membantunya mencari keberadaan lelaki itu. Hanya mereka yang bisa Luhan andalkan saat ini, jadi memberitahu Ia hamil pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bukanlah pilihan yang salah.

"Omo! Inikah yang bernama Hanna, yang waktu itu pernah kau bercerita pada kita Lu? Dia sangat cantik, kenapa mirip sekali dengan Oh bedebah Sehun itu!." gerutu Baekhyun tertahan sambil mencubit gemas pipi Hanna yang tertidur di samping Luhan di atas ranjangnya.

"Baek! Jangan sampai kau membangunkannya!," tepis Kyungsoo galak oleh tangan jahil Baekhyun, "Tentu saja dia mirip Oh bedebah Sehun, karena lelaki itu yang meniduri Luhan sampai dia hamil." Sungut Kyungsoo tak kalah kesal, karena Ia masih tidak rela jika sahabatnya sudah di lecehkan, dan sekarang dua kali.

"Kim Kyungsoo, bicaramu mulai pedas!"

"Kim Kyungsoo? Kapan kau dan Kai akan menikah?"

"Catat tanggalnya, Hannie! Dua minggu dari sekarang, ini undangan untuk mu" Baekhyun menyodorkan dengan senang hati undangan pernikahan special Kaisoo untuk Luhan yang memang baru dibagikan mereka hari ini.

Hari yang melelahkan untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka harus membantu setidaknya 100 undangan untuk di bagikan dari jumlah 1000 undangan yang akan hadir nanti.

Luhan mengambil undangan pernikahan yang berwarna perak berpita merah itu, dan ikut tersenyum bahagia kepada Kyungsoo yang merundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Akhirnya kau mendahului kami semua."

"Seharusnya kau yang lebih dulu, Lu." Kata Kyungsoo tersenyum sendu sembari mengusap puncuk kepala Hanna yang terpejam damai.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum manis, hanya ingin memperlihatkan jika Ia masih kuat untuk bertahan walau mata itu tidak bisa berbohong. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo paham semuanya.

"Kami akan mencari Sehun, meski itu sampai di ujung dunia."

"Aku akan meminta bantuan Kai untuk bertanya dengan Bibi Jaejoong, Lu. Sepertinya keberadaan Sehun memang disembunyikan secara sengaja,"

Tepukan di bahu kanannya, Luhan tahu jika masalahnya ini sudah terlalu jauh merasuki kedua sahabatnya sehingga mereka merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama seperti apa yang Luhan rasakan.

Tapi, beginilah cara mereka bersahabat. Akan selalu ada dalam keadaan apapun. Sedih atau pun senang, suka atau tidak suka.

"Jangan khawatir, semua pasti berakhir sesuai keinginanmu. Bayi ini membutuhkan ayahnya," hibur Kyungsoo sembari mengelus permukaan perut Luhan lembut. Baekhyun mengangguk dan memeluk Luhan sayang.

Sahabatnya itu sudah terlalu banyak menampung beban ini sendirian, Baekhyun seperti ingin menangis.

"Luhannie,"

"Iya, Bee ?"

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan bahagia. Kami menyayangimu,"

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk untuk pernyataan itu, meski keraguan lebih besar untuk menakuti harapan baiknya. Tapi Luhan yakin, di balik kepergian dan menghilangnya Sehun saat ini. Pasti lelaki itu sedang berusaha keras untuk kesembuhannya, entahlah hanya saja batin Luhan terlalu kuat untuk Sehun. Begitu pula cintanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menutup lembaran laporan terakhirnya setelah selesai Ia tanda tangani. Sebulan yang lalu adalah masa barunya Ia di angkat secara resmi menjadi seorang Ceo dari yang awalnya di pimpin oleh sang Ayah yang saat ini telah mengambil masa pensiun.

Chanyeol merupakan anak tunggal, jadi sebisa apa pun Ia akan melakukan yang terbaik demi kedua orangtuanya. Menggantikan Ayahnya memimpin perusahaan, mungkin awalnya begitu berat buat Chanyeol.

Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, lelaki itu sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan barunya ini.

"Ini laporan terakhir, besok jadwalku bagaimana? Bebas dari rapat kan?" tanyanya pada sang sekretaris dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya lelah pada kursi kerjanya.

"Jadwal anda besok free, Tuan. Anda hanya punya satu jadwal pertemuan dengan beberapa klien besok dan setelahnya jadwal anda kosong,"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membetulkan letak jasnya, Ia berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ada pertemuan pribadi yang harus ku urus."

"Baik, Tuan"

..

..

"Apa Bibi sudah menunggu lama? Maaf jika aku datang terlambat,"

"Hei, tidak apa-apa Chan. Aku mengerti dengan kesibukanmu saat ini, lagi pula aku juga baru datang dari rumah sakit," Lian tertawa ringan menanggapi wajah Chanyeol yang memandang tak enak hati padanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega dan ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi. Mereka sedang melakukan pertemuan kecil di café dekat rumah sakit. Lian yang mengundangnya untuk datang, dan tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan menolak selagi yang meminta itu adalah Ibunya Luhan.

Lian terus memberikan senyuman penuh artinya kepada Chanyeol. Matanya menilai penampilan Ceo lelaki itu dan Lian begitu amat menyukainya. Belum lagi putra dari salah satu sahabatnya ini begitu tampan dan punya kepribadian yang hangat. Chanyeol adalah bagian dari kesempurnaan.

"Bagaimana kabar Ayah dan Ibumu? Apa mereka masih berada di Belanda?"

"Lusa mereka pulang, Bi. Dan, Ibu bilang mungkin setelah ini Ia akan lama tinggal di Seoul. Mengikuti Ayah sudah membuatnya bosan,"

Lian mendengus ringan, "Sudah seharusnya Ibumu kembali kesini, bagaimana pun kami disini juga merindukannya. Ah, kalau begitu lusa aku dan suamiku bisa mengunjungi kalian kan? Mungkin aku juga akan membawa Luhan ikut, sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti dulu. Benarkan Chanyeol ?" tanya Lian serius padanya.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut mendengar keinginan Lian yang tidak terduga sebelumnya ini, tetapi saat mendengar nama Luhan disebut disana. Tanpa sadar lelaki itu tersenyum semakin lebar dan langsung mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, Bibi. Tapi, apa Luhan sudah di perbolehkan pulang?"

Lian semakin senang saat mendengar Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang khas. Wanita itu balas mengangguk dan itu membuat perasaan Chanyeol melega tanpa sadar.

"Dokter Zhang bilang besok Luhan sudah di perbolehkan pulang. Selain itu, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu dan keluargamu, Chan. Sebelum itu, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Bibi. Apa yang harus ku jawab ?"

"Kau. Menyayangi putriku kan?"

Chanyeol terbeliak. Ia terkejut, sangat. Tanpa sadar Ia merasa bergetar, bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Kenapa tiba-tiba Lian bertanya tentang perasaannya kepada Luhan? Apa yang harus di jawabnya? Jika Ia boleh jujur, tentu saja Ia sangat menyayangi Luhan. Lebih dari apa pun, Chanyeol menyayanginya.

"Iya, aku menyayangi Luhan." Ujarnya serius

Lian semakin berbinar bahagia mendengarnya.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Melihat itu Lian tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya, tatapan serius Chanyeol sudah menjawab semuanya. Lelaki itu menyayangi putrinya, dengan begini Lian tidak perlu meragukannya lagi. Karena, Ia sudah punya rencana lain yang ingin Ia lakukan. Tidak perlu menunggu yang tak pasti, Chanyeol mungkin adalah kebahagiaan untuk masa depan Luhan.

Maka dengan begitu, wanita itu mengambil kedua tangan Chanyeol yang terletak bebas di atas meja lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Chanyeol-ah …"

"Iya, Bibi ?"

"Bisakah kau membahagiakanku? Dengan menerima permintaanku ini?"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan kalau begitu?"

Lian merunduk dalam demi membuang perasaan resah di hatinya. Ya, Ia harus mengatakan ini demi Luhan, demi kebahagiaan putrinya. Wanita itu kembali mengangkat kepala, dan berujar penuh permohonan.

"Maukah kau menikahi putriku? Menikah dengan Luhan?"

Hening

Chanyeol lemas di tempatnya duduk, lelaki itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi rasa terkejutnya. Matanya terbelalak dengan kepala yang menggeleng tidak percaya. Mengapa Lian memintanya begini? Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi? Pasti ada alasan yang sangat mendesak di balik keinginan itu.

"Tapi, Bibi …. Kenapa? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan?"

Lian menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba saja Ia menangis dengan bahu terguncang hebat, genggamannya pada Chanyeol melemah.

"Luhan sedang hamil, Chanyeol-ah. Dan, aku tidak bisa menunggu Sehun untuk bertanggung jawab atas bayinya. Kau sangat tahu kan? Sehun lah yang membuat Luhan terus bersedih seperti ini. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang Luhan, dan sekarang kita semua tahu jika Sehun memiliki alter-ego. Bagaimana caranya aku meminta Sehun untuk bertanggung jawab? Bagaimana dengan nasib Luhan nanti, Chanyeol?"

Bahu Chanyeol jatuh, tubuhnya terkurai pasrah pada sandaran kursi. Matanya langsung menyorot hampa pada satu titik tak tentu arah. Sekarang apa lagi ini? Luhan hamil? Bahkan gadis itu belum bisa menyembuhkan tubuhnya sendiri dan sekarang ada bayi dalam kandungannya.

Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan? Mendapati Luhan yang di perkosa oleh Sehun saja sudah membuatnya sesak bukan main. Lalu saat ini? Betapa sedihnya Luhan menanggung semua beban ini seorang diri. Wanita itu pasti butuh sandaran sekarang, dan Chanyeol sudah bertekad untuk membuat Luhan berhenti bersedih.

Jadi, ketika Lian masih sibuk dengan guncangan tangis di bahunya. Genggaman tangan Chanyeol menyadarkan wanita itu.

"Bibi Lian, jangan khawatir. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya,"

"Benarkah?!"

"Iya. Bolehkah jika saat ini aku mengunjungi Luhan? Aku merindukannya,"

Lian menyeka air matanya dan mengangguk cepat. Wanita itu berdiri dan memeluk Chanyeol sekilas.

"Bibi tahu, bibi bisa mengandalkanmu. Pergilah temui Luhan, tapi jangan katakan masalah pernikahan ini dulu padanya. Aku hanya takut itu tidak baik untuk kondisi mentalnya."

"Baik, Bi. Aku pamit dulu,"

Dan Chanyeol meninggalkan Lian dengan perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

..

..

Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan jika perasaan sudah bicara? Tangannya hanya ingin menggenggam satu namun hatinya memilih dua. Jika saja rasa terpendam yang dulu sempat hadir itu tidak pernah ada, mungkin sampai sekarang perasaan Chanyeol hanya tertuju pada satu hati perempuan seorang.

Namun, bicara hati siapa yang kali pertama membuatnya merasakan cinta tentu jawabannya adalah Luhan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanyalah penawar dari rasa cinta sepihaknya pada Luhan yang tak tersampaikan.

Lalu, bagaimana jika saat ini hatinya kembali memilih Luhan? Mau dikemana kan perasaan Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas Ia sendiri juga merasakan cinta yang sama.

Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya lelah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah memikirkan dua wanita sekaligus. Dia bukan lelaki brengsek yang ingin main hati di belakang kekasihnya, Chanyeol tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun.

Tetapi, permintaan Lian barusan terus berputar ulang bagai kaset rusak dalam kepalanya. Dan, di depannya saat ini terdapat Luhan yang sedang beristirahat tenang dengan mata tertidur nyaman.

Chanyeol mencoba mengelus pipi Luhan lembut, ada rasa basah yang kembali Ia temukan malam ini. Luhan habis menangis, Chanyeol tahu itu. Bahkan, jejak air matanya yang terlalu jelas membuat wanita itu terlalu lemah untuk menyembunyikan kegelisahannya di balik mata yang terpejam itu.

Kapan Luhan akan berhenti menangis? Chanyeol selalu bertanya dalam hatinya.

Hatinya merasa teriris jika mendapati kondisi Luhan terus seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan air mata itu jatuh lagi, Ia tidak sanggup melihat Luhan menangis.

Perhatian Chanyeol teralih pada permukaan perut Luhan yang tertutupi selimut hangat, lelaki itu meletakkan tangannya disana dan meraba tempat itu pelan. Ada bayi kecil disana, Chanyeol tidak bisa percaya ini.

Lalu saat jemarinya terus mengelus perut Luhan, tiba-tiba tangan Luhan datang dan terletak tepat di atas telapak tangan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menoleh cepat, dan Luhan masih dalam tidurnya. Bahkan wanita saat ini sedang tersenyum sembari mengelus tangan Chanyeol yang berada di atas perutnya dengan mata terpejam, mungkin dalam mimpinya Sehun sedang melakukan hal itu untuk membuat bayi mereka merasa tenang di dalam sana.

Chanyeol melihat itu dengan tatapan nanar, digenggamnya tangan Luhan dan wanita itu membalas tak kalah erat.

Mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain, dan Chanyeol tahu satu hal.

Luhan bahagia dengan kehamilannya.

"Lu …. Bolehkah aku menjadi Ayah dari bayimu ?" gumam Chanyeol, tangan Luhan yang di genggamnya Ia kecup lama dengan mata terpejam.

"Ibumu meminta kita untuk menikah. Tak apa jika aku bukan Ayah biologis dari bayimu, tapi izinkan aku untuk menjadi Ayahnya di masa depan. Aku akan menyayangi kalian, sudah cukup aku melihatmu terus merasa sedih seperti ini" satu air mata lolos menuruni pipi Chanyeol, "Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, Luhan. Aku … ingin belajar mencintaimu kembali" tekadnya penuh keseriusan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan bangkit, mengecup puncuk kepala Luhan lama dan menatap wajah damai itu lekat-lekat.

"Aku menyayangimu, Luhan. Aku menyayangi kalian," kecupnya lagi pada perut Luhan yang tertutupi selimut.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi ini adalah Luhan ketika Ia masih bayi? Umma, kenapa dia bisa begitu sangat cantik ?"

Jaejoong tersenyum geli melihat wajah cerah putranya ketika mereka kembali membuka lembar demi lembar album foto itu.

"Kau tahu Sehun? Dulu, Umma dan Ibunya Luhan hampir hamil di waktu yang bersamaan. Jarak pernikahan kami berdua cukup jauh, tapi siapa sangka kami mengandung di bulan yang sama? Apa lagi saat mengetahui jenis kelamin dari bayi kami berbeda, pikiran tentang menjodohkan kalian dimasa depan itu sudah kami rencanakan sejak itu,"

"Jadi kalian sudah punya rencana perjodohan bahkan sebelum aku dan Luhan lahir begitu?" tanya Sehun geleng-geleng kepala pada Ibunya.

Jaejoong mengangguk senang, masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Iya kau benar sekali, anakku. Sebenarnya ini hanya iseng, tapi kami sampai tidak sadar jika sudah terlanjur seirus pada rencana ini. Mendekatkan kalian berdua sejak masih mengenakan popok sampai saat ini, ambisi Umma ingin mengambil Luhan menjadi menantu keluarga Oh semakin besar. Lihat sekarang? Luhan tumbuh dengan sangat cantik kan? Dia baik, penyayang, tulus, dan semua yang ada pada Luhan itu adalah keistimewaan. Maka dari itu, kau harus secepatnya sembuh supaya kita bisa membicarakan rencana pernikahan kalian. Umma dan Appa mu sudah tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu, Oh Sehun" kata Jaejoong panjang lebar dengan keantusiasannya yang membuat Sehun menjadi ragu.

Lelaki itu merunduk, menatap gambar Luhan di sana dengan mata sendu penuh kerinduan. Apa benar Luhan masih ingin menerimanya kembali? Sehun sangat pesimis tentang itu.

Jaejoong menyadari ada perubahan raut wajah tampan putranya yang tiba-tiba langsung tertunduk sedih, berinisiatif membawa Sehun rapuh ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggung tegap anaknya itu dengan kebisuan, Jaejoong tahu bahwa Sehun sedang menangis dalam diam.

Ia memang sengaja melakukan ini, akan terus mendesak Sehun dengan menceritakan semua hal tentang Luhan dan masa lalu mereka. Dan, hasilnya tidak cukup buruk. Perlahan, ingatan Sehun mulai kembali sedikit-sedikit meski Jaejoong harus puas mendapati kepala putranya itu terus merasakan sakit.

Namun, melihat kegigihan yang begitu besar dalam diri Sehun untuk sepenuhnya sembuh Jaejoong menyerah. Jadi, Ia tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk bosan dalam bercerita banyak hal tentang Luhan.

Sehun harus sembuh, dengan begitu Lian tidak perlu merasa khawatir lagi pada semuanya.

Getaran pada ponselnya yang berdering memecah keheningan. Jaejoong menambil ponselnya dan mengerenyit saat melihat nama Kim Kai yang menghubunginya.

"Siapa, Umma ?"

"Kai. Apa dia salah nomor? Kenapa dia tidak menghubungimu?"

"Mungkin Kai memang ingin berbicara pada Umma"

Jaejoong masih mengerenyit bingung. Ia beranjak keluar dari kamar Sehun dan duduk di kursi tunggu luar ruangan. Lalu menerima panggilan Kai itu dengan tenang.

"Hm Kai? Tumben kau menelpon, ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa basa basi.

" _Bibi, apa Sehun sedang bersamamu?"_

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak.

"Ya, Sehun ada. Dia … sedang menjalani masa pengobatan untuk membuat ingatannya kembali. Maaf tidak mengabari kalian,"

Dari ujung sana, Jaejoong bisa mendengar desahan berat keluar dari bibir Kai. Jaejoong kembali di buat bingung? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Kai. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan?" Jaejoong mulai khawatir soal ini.

" _Bibi, apa Sehun sedang berada di London? Bisakah kami bertemu dengannya? Yah, sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan. Dan, aku yakin bibi tidak bisa tenang saat mendengar berita ini." Kata Kai sedikit provokatif, tetapi itu memang benar adanya._

"Apa?! Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?! Dia baik-baik sajakan?! Cepat katakan sesuatu Kai, jangan membuatku panik!" desak Jaejoong tak sabar.

" _Luhan dan Chanyeol-Hyung akan menikah."_

"…."

" _Dan, jika Sehun tidak kembali … tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan pernikahan itu Bi. Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa, kumohon bawalah Sehun kembali pulang. Luhan belum tahu soal ini, tetapi semua orang sudah merencanakan semuanya."_

"Kau pasti bercanda. Luhan tidak mungkin menikah dengan Chanyeol! Itu tidak mungkin," Jaejoong duduk di kursinya dengan menghela nafas berat. Tubuhnya bagai di jatuhkan dari ketinggian yang membuatnya lemas seketika. Kenapa Lian melakukan ini pada mereka? Padahal putranya itu sedang berusaha keras untuk sembuh. Tetapi mengapa takdir jadi berkata seperti ini?

" _Tapi itulah yang terjadi, Bibi. Maka dari itu biarkan kami menjemput Sehun untuk kembali ke Seoul."_

"Tidak perlu, besok pagi juga aku akan kembali bersama putraku kesana" sambungan telepon itu langsung terputus secara sepihak.

Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut, berkali-kali Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah dari kerongkongannya.

Mengapa? Mengapa tidak ada yang bisa memamahi kondisi Sehun? Jaejoong tahu putranya itu bersalah, bahkan begitu berdosa karena perlakuan keji nya pada Luhan waktu itu. Tetapi, itu semua murni bukan kehendak putranya. Sehun hanya terjebak pada rasa ketidaktahuannya tentang Ia yang memiliki sebuah alter-ego. Tidak sepantasnya semua orang bertindak tidak adil padanya, Sehun sedang berusaha untuk sembuh disini.

Tapi, mengapa mereka malah ingin memisahkan Sehun dengan takdirnya? Mengapa mereka bisa sejahat itu?

Bahu Jaejoong berguncang hebat, Ia menangis seorang diri dan terlihat begitu menyedihkan dalam keheningan. Biarlah Sehun tak perlu tahu dulu soal ini, Jaejoong tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran putranya itu.

Mungkin, ini memang sudah saatnya Sehun kembali. Dengan berada di Korea, mungkin saja ingatannya akan lebih cepat untuk kembali pulih. Dia tidak seharusnya bersedih, masih ada hari esok untuknya menggagalkan pernikahan paksa itu.

Jaejoong tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. Luhan, hanya akan menjadi menantunya.

..

..

Luhan tersenyum manis saat melihat pantulan wajah Hanna di cermin. Rambutnya panjang dengan warna coklat keemasan yang sama seperti Luhan, begitu halus dan wangi. Hanna baru saja selesai mandi bersamanya, dan sekarang Luhan sedang menyisir surai indah milik putrinya itu.

Begitu telaten dan halus sampai membuat Hanna merasa mengantuk karena nyaman.

"Mama."

"Iya, sayang ?"

Hanna menoleh dan menatap Ibunya dalam. Lama Ia seperti itu sampai membuat Luhan bingung. Saat Luhan bertanya ada apa, maka Hanna lebih memilih tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam pelukan sang Ibu. Kepala kecilnya menggeleng ringan, dan Ia hanya berkata bahwa Ia ingin tidur di samping Luhan.

Luhan menurutinya, membaringkan Hanna ke atas ranjangnya dan menepuk-nepuk si kecil dengan lagu selamat tidur. Hanna masih melihatnya namun perlahan mata rusa itu memberat lalu jatuh tertidur.

Sebenarnya Hanna ingin sekali bertanya pada sang Ibu dimana keberadaan Ayahnya. Sejak kecil, Hanna tinggal di panti asuhan bersama bibi Ahn. Hanya Lian yang sering mengunjunginya dan memberikannya banyak mainan. Lalu, saat tahu jika Luhan adalah Ibunya, gadis kecil itu hanya bisa menangis sembari memeluk erat. Dia tidak mau lagi di pisahkan oleh Luhan, dan Hanna juga ingin mengetahui bagaimana rupa sosok sang Ayah.

Ibunya hanya bercerita jika dirinya memiliki Ayah yang sangat tampan. Hanna ingin bertanya, namun Ia takut. Takut jika Ibunya akan merasa sedih jika Ia bertanya prihal sang Ayah, alhasil Hanna lebih memilih bungkam.

Luhan tersenyum sendu ketika menatap wajah putrinya. Setiap Ia melihat Hanna, maka Ia akan merasa melihat Sehun kekasihnya. Mereka benar-benar mirip. Rasa penyesalan juga Luhan rasakan teramat sangat, sekarang Ia tahu mengapa dulu Ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa pernah melahirkan bocah manis ini ke dunia.

Rasa stress berat yang dulu sempat Ia alami membuat ingatannya sedikit hilang. Bahkan Luhan hampir tidak ingin menerima Hanna dalam dirinya saat Ia merasakan depresi yang teramat berat. Depresi karena Sehun yang terbaring koma dan kehilangan ingatan tentang dirinya. Sampai Hanna lahir bahkan Luhan tidak mengingat apapun.

Dan Ia merasa sangat menyesal untuk itu. Pasti putri kecilnya ini begitu kesepian dan sendirian. Luhan tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengan Hanna, gadis kecil ini adalah putri pertama mereka. Putrinya dengan Sehun.

Lalu sekarang Ia sedang mengandung anak kedua. Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa hidup bisa semudah ini. Ia bahkan hanya melakukan hubungan intim dengan kekasihnya selama dua kali, dan sampai dua kali itu pula Ia mengandung.

Mungkin ini adalah bentuk dari sebuah karma. Disaat orang yang terikat pada sebuah pernikahan bahkan susah untuk mendapatkan keturunan, sedangkan Luhan yang tak terikat oleh hal itu dengan mudahnya mendapatkan semua keistimewaan ini.

Apa Tuhan sedang menghukumnya sekarang? Tetapi Luhan tidak pernah menyesal untuk itu.

Mengingat sebuah penyesalan membuat tenggorokkannya terasa kering. Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya di sebelah Hanna dan berniat turun ke bawah untuk mengambil segelas air dari lemari pendingin.

Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar saat telinganya mendengar suara lantang sahut menyahut dari ruang tamu. Dengan langkah penasaran Luhan turun dengan hati-hati dan bersembunyi di balik tikungan tangga kediamannya. Ia berdiri disana.

"Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan ini padaku, Lili. Bagaimana pun juga Luhan adalah calon istri Sehun! Kita sudah membicarakan ini sejak lama."

Luhan bersandar di dinding yang dingin sambil mempertajam pendengarannya. Tubuhnya menegang sempurna dengan mata yang terkejut. Itu suara Jaejoong, Luhan tahu itu.

Apa Sehun juga berada disini? Di rumahnya?

"Ck! Itu dulu Jaejoong unnie, sebelum putramu lah yang merusak semuanya! Kalau saja Sehun tidak hilang ingatan dan tidak menyakiti Luhan seperti itu, pasti aku tidak akan melakukan ini. Tapi maaf, perjodohan itu kita batalkan saja. Luhan sudah akan menikah dengan Chanyeol minggu depan"

 _Apa?! Tidak mungkin_ –Luhan membekap mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang di jelaskan Ibunya barusan. Tanpa bisa di cegah, air mata kembali menuruni pipi tingginya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan kepala menggeleng tidak percaya. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering mengunjunginya di rumah, bahkan lelaki itu juga telah mengetahui kehamilannya juga siapa sosok Hanna sebenarnya.

Luhan tak perlu heran siapa yang telah memberi tahu lelaki itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ibunya. Luhan juga tak perlu heran jika saat ini perawatannya berlanjut di rumah, juga Hyeri –Ibunya Chanyeol yang berprofesi sebagai dokter kandungan akan selalu mengecek keadaan Luhan setiap dua hari sekali. Semua ini jelas sudah di rencanakan tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Menikah dengan Chanyeol?! Jangan bergurau Lian! Kau bisa saja menyakiti putrimu sendiri. Chanyeol itu kekasih Baekhyun, Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa terima dengan rencana yang telah kau lakukan di belakangnya. Mereka bersahabat, jangan mengundang permusuhan di antara mereka." Jaejoong mendengus kasar. Sungguh, pikiran pendek Lian membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Lian merasa tersinggung akan perkataan Jaejoong. Wanita itu semakin tersulut emosi sampai rahasia yang Ia jaga sendiri terpaksa Ia utarakan karena terlanjur kesal.

"Putramu lah yang membuat permusuhan ini, Jaejoong unnie! Kupikir dengan mempercayainya, Luhan akan tetap aman terjaga dalam lindungan Sehun. Tapi apa yang ku lihat?! Luhan kembali mendapatkan kesedihannya! Dia hamil! Putriku itu kembali harus menanggung beban yang Sehun berikan untuknya. Kau dan suamimu hanya tidak tahu, jika sebelum Sehun hilang ingatan karena kecelakaan itu Luhan juga sempat mengandung anak pertama mereka! Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa kan?! Bisa kau pikirkan bagaimana menjadi diriku saat tahu anak gadisnya sudah di nodai oleh putra sahabatnya sendiri?! Aku kecewa pada Sehun! Aku kecewa pada putramu!," Lian menghapus air matanya secara kasar dengan telapak tangannya. Wajahnya memerah padam dengan perasaan yang begitu emosi.

Perkataannya barusan membuat seseorang yang menangis di balik lindungan tangga itu semakin jatuh terduduk lemas. Ia menangis hebat sambil memegangi perutnya yang mendadak terasa melilit dan keram.

Rasanya sakit sekali sampai Luhan harus meremas keras perutnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu.

"Luhan hamil?!" lirih Jaejoong perih.

"Iya, Luhan hamil. Sekarang kau puas? Jangan harap aku akan menikahkan Luhan dengan Sehun, meski lelaki itu adalah Ayah dari bayi yang Luhan kandung saat ini. Aku tidak ingin kebahagiaan putriku tampak suram jika bersama putramu. Chanyeol yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Oppa dan Unnie tidak perlu khawatir untuk merasa bersalah," balas Lian tajam dan memilih untuk beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terduduk lemas di atas sofa.

Tetapi ketika Ia melewati tangga, Lian tahu ada yang tidak beres disini. Karena saat telinganya menangkap suara rintihan kesakitan dari balik dinding, wanita itu dengan cepat naik ke atas lalu memekik keras penuh pilu.

Luhan duduk lemas disana, dengan tubuh bergetar dan suara perih yang merintih kesakitan sambil meremas perutnya kuat. Wajahnya pucat pasi di banjiri keringat dingin dan air mata secara bersamaan. Lalu saat Lian berusaha untuk menggapai Luhan kedalam pelukannya, wanita itu semakin meraung keras dan memekik pilu.

"Siapa saja, tolong hubungi ambulance sekarang!" teriaknya mengejutkan seisi rumah dengan tangis yang parah.

Luhan bergetar dalam dekapannya, wajahnya menatap Lian penuh dengan gurat sendu dan begitu ketakutan. Satu tangannya menggenggam jemari Ibunya erat, dan satu tangannya lagi terus memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Ada rasa hangat yang turun perlahan dari pangkal pahanya, begitu banyak sampai mengotori lantai marmer tangga yang berkilauan itu.

Darah segar keluar dari selangkahannya secara terus menerus.

Dan hanya satu permintaan Luhan sebelum Ia jatuh pingsan, lalu berakhir tidak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan sang Ibu yang menangis pilu.

" _Mama … tolong selamatkan bayiku …"_

..

..

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **22 May 2017**

* * *

 **Annyeong Chingudeul**

 **HAPPY SUHO DAY !**

 **Jangan tipuk author plis! Sungguh, aku sayang HUNHAN tapi beginilah jika Fanfiction ANGST sudah bicara, maka air mata adalah jawabannya wkwkwkwk**

 **.**

 **Maaf lama update, dua minggu yg lalu aku benar-benar jatuh Drop karena sakit dan ini baru penyembuhan. Sebelum itu ada satu** _siders_ **yang balas Snapgram aku di DM dan bilang kalau alur Designer ini terlalu lambat :"))**

 **Hanya karena itu aku sampai lemah gini ya hahaha. Maaf, jika kalian yang memang tidak suka dengan alurnya yang lambat, sudah aku cantumin di setiap Chapter kan 'DLDR' . Jangan jadi siders terus gak pernah muncul di kolom Review, karena itu nyesek banget buat aku behahaha.**

 **#uhukauthornyabaperanemang-_-**

 **..**

 **Karena memang waktu menulisku sekarang berkurang, juga kehidupan Real-Life yang cukup sibuk. Dengan ini BaekbeeLu menyatakan kalau FanFiction ku yang 'Crestfallen' dan 'A Lot Like Love' aku HIATUS kan untuk sementara. Setidaknya fokus sampai 'Designer of My Wedding Dress' ini Ending ya. Mau fokus satu FF aja dulu gitu, siapa tahu bisa cepat update :"))**

 **..**

 **Tapi, dalam waktu sebulan ini aku memang ingin mengambil Hiatus. Selama bulan Ramadhan sampai Hari Raya nanti aku akan berhenti nulis dulu dan fokus untuk Ibadah. Jadi sebelum itu, BaekbeeLu mau mohon maaf lahir dan batinnya ya. Maafkan jika selama kalian baca FF ku, kalian sering merasa tak enak hati dan kesal.**

 **Authornya hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari salah dan dosa kok #apasih**

 **..**

 **Sudah, kita akhiri cuap-cuap ini sampai disini dulu. Terimakasih buat Review dan semua sarannya. Ku menyayangi kalian semua ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Love, Thanks :***


	16. Chapter 15

Luhan bergetar dalam dekapannya, wajahnya menatap Lian penuh dengan gurat sendu dan begitu ketakutan. Satu tangannya menggenggam jemari Ibunya erat, dan satu tangannya lagi terus memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Ada rasa hangat yang turun perlahan dari pangkal pahanya, begitu banyak sampai mengotori lantai marmer tangga yang berkilauan itu.

Darah segar keluar dari selangkahannya secara terus menerus.

Dan hanya satu permintaan Luhan sebelum Ia jatuh pingsan, lalu berakhir tidak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan sang Ibu yang menangis pilu.

" _Mama … tolong selamatkan bayiku …"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Designer of My Wedding Dress "**

 **..**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **present**

 **..**

 **Main Cast : SEHUN and LUHAN**

 **And OC(s)**

 **..**

 **Romance, Drama, Angst**

 **Mature**

 **Multichapter**

 **..**

 **Typo(s), Genderswith, DLDR !**

 **..**

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **.**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa kali Ia membanting stir mobilnya dengan keras, terdengar bunyi gedebuk yang begitu nyaring juga beberapa umpatan kasar yang melayang dalam keheningan.

"Sial !"

Sekali lagi, Ia membanting stirnya kesal. Klakson mobil pun sudah beberapa kali di tekannya, menjadi sebuah bentuk protes atas perjalanannya yang terhambat akibat kemacetan malam yang memuakkan.

Keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya yang tampak sangat gelisah, aliran sungai kecil dari kedua mata itu tidak bisa di sembunyikannya. Mengalir begitu saja. Semakin besar rasa takutnya, semakin banyak pula air mata itu mengalir keluar.

Dia begitu sangat khawatir sekarang. Tidakkah ada yang menyadari hal itu !

Tidak peduli dengan jalanan yang macet. Tidak peduli pula dengan mobil mahalnya yang terparkir begitu saja di tengah jalanan. Tidak peduli dengan gerimisnya malam yang membuat tubuhnya kedinginan. Ia terus berlari sekuat yang Ia bisa, memecah udara dengan pikiran yang tertuju pada satu arah.

Rumah sakit.

Hatinya begitu terasa sangat sesak. Ini menyakitkan, sangat. Bahkan Ia juga tidak peduli pada nafasnya yang terdengar begitu berantakan dan sulit. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai disana, dan berharap bahwa masih ada nyawa yang bisa di selamatkan.

Calon anaknya, dan calon istri masa depannya.

Beberapa meter di lewatinya dengan lelah. Ia membanting pintu kaca di hadapannya dan berhenti di meja resepsionist. Menanyakan dimana ruangan UGD yang di tempati oleh kekasihnya. Maka, saat resepsionist itu memberitahunya, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Ia lantas pergi kesana.

Dari kejauhan, Ia bisa melihat beberapa anggota keluarganya terduduk pasrah di kursi tunggu dengan suara tangis dan sesenggukkan yang parah. Ibunya dan Ibu calon mertuanya lah yang paling terpukul.

Langkahnya melambat seiring semakin dekatnya. Tiba-tiba nyalinya terasa menciut dan ketakutan saat mata mereka melihat dan menyadari kedatangannya.

Ibunyalah yang pertama kali bangkit. Memeluknya dengan cepat bersama rasa takutnya yang begitu kentara.

"Sehun, berdoalah yang banyak sayang. Luhan sedang di tangani oleh dokter terbaik di dalam sana, doakan dia dan calon bayi kalian baik-baik saja." Ucap Jaejoong merintih dalam dekapannya.

"Umma …"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Luhan adalah wanita yang kuat, berpikirlah dengan positif bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Jaejoong melepaskan dekapannya dan mencoba tersenyum untuk menenangkan Sehun.

Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung putranya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Wajahnya terlihat pias dan begitu takut.

"Kita tunggu sebentar lagi." Jaejoong membawa Sehun untuk ikut bersamanya menuju kursi tunggu disana.

Dan di saat yang bersamaan pula ada sepasang mata rusa yang mendeliknya penuh benci dan tajam. Itu Lian, ibunya Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa merunduk untuk menghindari dari tatapan benci yang di layangkan padanya itu.

Lian bangkit dan mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat. Geraman kemarahan terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. Ia mendelik Sehun begitu benci. Seperti Sehun adalah pendosa paling hina yang berada di dunia ini.

"Kau …"

"Sayang, cukup. Ini bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahan Sehun," Jisung disebelahnya mencoba untuk membuat istrinya ini sedikit lebih tenang. Tapi Lian sangat keras kepala akan hal itu.

"Jangan membela bajingan ini di hadapanku! Maafkan saja, Jaejoong unnie. Tapi putramu bukanlah seorang malaikat, dia lebih terlihat seperti maut yang akan mengambil nyawa putriku dan bayinya dengan datang kemari!," teriak Lian penuh benci.

"Lili kumohon, tolong biarkanlah Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan."

Jaejoong berlari mendekati Lian dan menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Ia sangat memohon untuk hal ini, sudah cukup permainan ini memisahkan mereka. Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi untuk terus bersabar, bagaimana pun Luhan adalah putrinya juga. Mereka semua sudah sama-sama mencintai sejak kecil.

Di saat Lian ingin kembali membantah, pintu ruangan UGD terbuka. Menampilakan dokter Yixing yang keluar bersama dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Yixing-ah, bagaimana dengan Luhan?! Bagaimana nasib bayinya?!" cecar Lian tidak sabaran. Ekspresi datar Yixing membuatnya takut bahwa ini adalah berita buruk.

Yixing menghela nafas panjang dan mendesah lelah. Ia menampilkan senyum kecilnya dan meremas bahu Lian lembut.

"Tolong jangan katakan bahwa ini adalah berita buruk, Yixing-ah. Kumohon,"

"Luhan selamat, dia sudah berhasil melewati masa-masa kritisnya tadi. Ia mengalami pendarahan cukup hebat, kami beruntung dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya. Saya sangat bersyukur Ia di bawa dengan cepat kemari. Namun, bayinya …"

"Bagaimana dengan bayinya?! Bagaimana dengan calon anak kami, dokter? Tolong katakan sesuatu!," kali ini Sehun yang mendesak Yixing dengan tidak sabar.

Yixing mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun, Ia bisa melihat mata lelaki itu yang sembab dan membengkak akibat tangis yang hebat. Ia tersenyum sendu dan menepuk bahu lelaki itu pelan.

"Kau bisa masuk untuk mengetahuinya, Sehun. Luhan membutuhkanmu," gumamnya.

Tanpa menunda waktu, Sehun pun segera masuk ke dalam. Menyisakan mereka semua yang masih menunggu jawaban dari Yixing.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di ruangan saya. Kita perlu berbicara di tempat yang lebih tenang."

..

..

Semua ini terasa begitu memuakkan untuk Sehun. Ia memasuki ruangan Luhan dengan langkah putus asa dan takut. Bahkan sangat takut untuk bertemu dengannya, Luhan pasti akan semakin membencinya sekarang.

Tubuhnya telah berbalut dengan pakaian khusus. Aroma obat-obatan memenuhi seluruh paru-parunya. Sehun berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Luhan berbaring. Ada banyak alat yang tak di mengertinya itu mengelilingi tubuh wanitanya.

Mata Luhan terpejam erat, nafasnya terlihat begitu teratur.

Sehun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sendu. Betapa Ia sangat merindukan Luhan. Sehun duduk di bangku yang berada di samping tempat tidur Luhan. Mengambil tangan gadis itu yang terdapat selang infusnya, dan menggenggamnya begitu erat.

Genggaman mereka, Sehun kecup dengan amat lama. Saat matanya terpejam, Ia tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi. Tidak, Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin menahannya.

Pikirannya kembali mengingat kenangan masa lalu mereka yang sedikit demi sedikit telah Ia ketahui. Mengapa baru sekarang Ia melakukan perjuangan untuk sembuh? Kemana Sehun selama ini saat Luhan merasa kesepian tanpanya? Mengapa waktunya tidak pernah bertepatan sesuai keinginan mereka?

"Luhan, tidakkah kau ingin bangun sayang? Aku disini, Lu. Aku sudah kembali,"

Sehun menggerakkan tangan Ia yang satunya untuk membelai puncuk kepala Luhan sayang. Sungguh, Sehun tidak tahu harus menebus semua dosanya dengan apa? Jika saja Ia bisa memilih, Ia ingin Tuhan menghukumnya dengan membuat dirinya saja yang merasa menderita. Tidak perlu melibatkan Luhan.

"Luhan, aku tahu aku begitu brengsek. Aku begitu berdosa padamu. Aku ingin meminta maaf dan memperbaiki semuanya, Lu. Aku ingin kembali mengingatmu sepenuhnya. Aku ingin memulai kembali hubungan kita yang baru. Aku tahu sebenarnya aku tidak pantas mengiba seperti ini, tapi Luhan … aku, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk membuat semua ingatanku kembali. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk hidupku, Lu. Untuk masa depanku, masa depan kita. Kumohon, Luhan. Kumohon bangunlah," sekali lagi, Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Luhan mesra dengan banjiran tangis penyesalannya.

Luhan tidak bisa untuk terus berbohong, Ia tidak bisa berpura-pura terlelap di saat pria ini menangisi dirinya. Wanita itu dengan pelan mulai membuka matanya, tatapan Luhan begitu sendu saat melihat kepala Sehun jatuh tertunduk dengan tubuh bergetar dan isak tangisnya yang memilukan.

Ia sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyerah. Anak mereka butuh Ayahnya.

"Sehun …"

Sehun dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah suara bisikkan yang begitu terdengar pilu. Matanya yang sembab itu terbeliak ketika ada sepasang mata rusa yang dirindukannya itu membalas tatapannya dengan sorot yang sama.

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang? Oh Tuhan, syukurlah," ungkapnya terlampau senang.

Luhan tersenyum lirih. Menerima dengan tangan terbuka ketika lelaki yang Ia cintai datang dan kembali memeluk tubuh ringkihnya. Tanpa bisa di tahan, Luhan meluapkan semua beban hidupnya dengan tangis yang hebat.

Sehun semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya ketika isak tangis Luhan terdengar. Tangannya dengan lembut membelai punggung sempit wanitanya, mencoba menenangkan kendati hatinya terasa menghimpit dengan rasa sesak yang menyakitkan ketika mengetahui bahwa selama ini alasan Luhan menangis adalah dirinya.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan ku lagi, Sehun,"

Luhan menyesakkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke celuk leher Sehun yang hangat. Tubuhnya bergetar dan mengerat. Ia hanya terlalu takut bahwa dirinya sedang bermimpi. Aroma tubuh Sehun yang sangat familiar, juga sentuhan lelaki itu yang begitu menenangkan. Luhan hanya takut bahwa ini cuma mimpi indahnya, dia takut Sehun kembali pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tidak akan pernah lagi, sayang. Itu sumpahku padamu dan pada Tuhan,"

Sehun ingin menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Namun, pergerakkannya tidak berarti apa-apa ketika Luhan semakin enggan untuk melepaskan dekapan mereka. Wanita itu dengan manja semakin meringkuk. Menempel dengan erat seperti perangko di tubuh Sehun. Deru nafas Luhan yang menerpa tengkuknya membuat Sehun begitu menggigil.

"Kau harus berjanji, Sehun. Kau harus berjanji,"

"Iya, aku berjanji sayang. Tapi, bisakah kau melepaskan sejenak rengkuhan ini? Kita bisa membuat si kecil menjadi sesak,"

Luhan dengan cepat melepaskan rengkuhannya. Tidak sepenuhnya, karena kedua tangan wanita itu masih mengalung erat di leher kekasihnya. Ia tersadar dan kemudian secara naluriah menyentuh perutnya sendiri.

"Maafkan mama sayang, mama hanya terlalu senang sampai melupakan kehadiranmu juga," tuturnya pelan dengan bibir melengkung sedih. Seakan baru menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang menjanggal. Luhan dengan cepat mendongak ke arah Sehun. Lelaki itu memberikannya senyum paling tampan juga binar kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa berbohong di balik tatapan matanya.

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya mesra. Begitu lama, hingga membuat Luhan merasa begitu bahagia ketika Sehun menangis lalu memeluk dirinya lagi. Tepatnya memeluk perut Luhan dan menghadiahi kecupan selamat datang untuk calon bayi mereka.

"Halo, sayangku. Bagaimana kabar anak papa ini di dalam perut mama, hm? Apa kau merindukan papa juga sama seperti mama mu sayang?." Bisik Sehun penuh ketulusan.

Luhan tersenyum haru sembari menitikkan kembali tangisnya. Namun, bukan tangis sedih, melainkan sangat bahagia karena Sehun sudah kembali untuknya dan untuk anak-anak mereka. Tangan wanita itu membelai surai hitam legam milik Sehun dengan sayang. Kekasihnya masih bertahan lama disana, dan terus berbisik banyak cerita untuk calon bayi mereka.

"Papa janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian lagi. Baik-baik lah di dalam perut mama mu, hm? Jangan nakal, dan jangan membuat mama kesulitan, arrachi?. Papa tahu kalau anak papa ini adalah malaikat kecil yang baik," ujar Sehun dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

Satu telapak tangan lelaki itu menyentuh perut Luhan dengan lembut. Merabanya dan merasakan jika ada sebuah getaran kuat di dalam sana. Sehun terkejut, Ia berhenti meraba perut Luhan karena mematung pada reaksi asing barusan.

Luhan yang paling merasakan hal itu pun hanya bisa terus tersenyum. Ia tetap menyisir surai hitam kekasihnya dengan sayang.

"Dia bergerak, Sehun. Anak kita mencoba untuk menyapamu,"

"A-apa dia sudah bisa menendang? Bukankah umma bilang kau baru tiga bulan mengandung sayang?,"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia tumbuh lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Aku sangat bersyukur bahwa Ia masih sangat kuat. Setelah pendarahan itu, aku merasa bukan calon ibu yang baik dalam menjaganya,"

Tentu nada yang Luhan lirihkan adalah kalimat sedih. Dia bahkan sampai tidak ingin membuka mata jika menghadapi kenyataan bahwa calon bayinya keguguran. Luhan sangat takut, dia merasa begitu ceroboh dan sangat bodoh. Dan untuk kebaikan Tuhan yang begitu luarbiasa, bayinya terselamatkan.

Dan, kehadiran Sehun semakin membuat semuanya membaik. Luhan tidak akan takut lagi jika Sehun sudah berada di sisinya.

Sehun bangkit dan memeluk wanitanya, usapan tangannya di punggung sempit itu mencoba untuk menenangkan. Emosi Luhan terkadang tidak stabil, dan Sehun sangat paham apa penyebab semua itu. Bibirnya mengecup puncuk kepala Luhan sekilas dan mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau adalah calon ibu yang baik, Sayang. Jangan menyesalkan apa yang pernah terjadi, kau tahu? Anak kita bisa saja lebih bersedih jika mengetahui ibunya terus-menerus menangis seperti ini. Aku sudah disini bersamamu, dan tidak akan maju atau mundur selangkah pun untuk meninggalkanmu. Jadilah Luhanku yang kuat, kau selamanya tetap yang terbaik untukku. Selamanya Luhan, aku begitu mencintaimu," bisik Sehun tulus.

..

..

"Silahkan duduk," Yixing mempersilahkan semua orang dewasa itu untuk duduk di sofa tamunya. Mereka semua duduk berdampingan dengan para suami, sedangkan Yixing memilih untuk duduk sendiri di sofa tunggal.

"Tolong selama saya bicara jangan ada perdebatan atau intrupsi apapun. Karena ini menyangkut hal penting tentang kondisi Luhan dan bayinya. Saya harap, disini tidak akan ada yang mengutamakan ego masing-masing,"

Wanita itu mengambil satu nafas panjang yang berat dan menghembuskannya dengan tenang melalui bibirnya.

"Saya adalah dokter Zhang Yixing. Dokter yang selama ini telah menangani pasien Luhan sejak lima tahun yang lalu, tepat ketika gadis itu mengalami depresi yang sangat hebat saat kejadian tabrakan Sehun berlangsung. Bisa dibilang bahwa saya adalah dokter pribadi dari saudari Luhan," wanita itu mengambil jeda sebentar.

"Seperti yang di ketahui oleh keluarga Xi, bahwa bukan hanya Sehun yang mengalami gangguan mental dan mendapatkan perawatan insentif dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Luhan juga mengalaminya dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun. Saat itu dia tidak bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri, dan hanya bisa duduk di atas kursi roda walau gadis itu sama sekali tak mengalami cacat apapun. Bahkan tidak menyadari apapun ketika Ia mengandung dan melahirkan Hanna ke dunia. Luhan menjalani banyak terapi panjang yang saya yakin itu cukup menyiksa kehidupannya. Perkembangan kondisinya berangsur-angsur membaik setelah mengetahui kabar bahwa Oh Sehun telah terbangun dari masa kritisnya. Saat itu Ia merasa jiwanya kembali ada, dan sejak saat itu saya bisa kembali melihat ada unsur kehidupan di dalam matanya yang kosong."

"Namun, kondisi Luhan sempat kembali memburuk ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa saudara Sehun mengalami hilang ingatan. Saat itu, saya sangat takut bahwa mentalnya kembali terguncang. Namun, dia dengan penuh semangatnya melawan semua itu dan mencoba untuk tetap tegar. Mencoba bersabar dalam waktu yang sangat lama sampai Ia bisa membantu Sehun untuk meraih ingatannnya kembali,"

"Lalu ketika Sehun telah kembali, Ia masih terus mencoba untuk meraih pemuda itu dalam genggamannya. Begitu banyak rintangan dan kesulitan yang sudah Luhan alami selama ini, dan yang terparah adalah dia yang menjadi korban dari kekerasan sesksual yang dilakukan Oh Sehun. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu kembali hamil dan sekarang hampir saja mengalami keguguran, jika saja pihak keluarga terlambat sedikit membawanya ke rumah sakit." Kali ini Yixing menghembuskan helaan nafas panjang yang berat. Ia merunduk dan menatap satu per satu dari ke empat orang dewasa disana.

"Jika saya boleh mengatakan, berapa banyak penderitaan yang selama ini gadis itu alami selama hidupnya? Sudah berapa banyak tetes air mata yang Ia jatuhkan? Sudah berapa banyak beban yang di pikulnya sendiri? Apa itu tidak cukup menyadarkan kita selama ini?," ungkap Yixing frustasi dan menatap dalam pada Jaejoong dan Lian. Tepatnya pada Lian yang merunduk dan menangis di pelukan suaminya.

"Dan saya sudah mengatakan ini sejak awal, jika kita tidak ingin mendengar kabar bahwa kondisi Luhan atau pun Sehun kembali memburuk, tolong jangan pisahkan mereka lagi."

Yixing meletakkan satu tangannya di atas genggaman tangan Lian yang bergetar. Membuat wanita yang menangis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan Yixing tersenyum sendu melihat tatapan resah disana.

"Dan teruntuknya pada Luhan, saya sangat memohon dari hati saya yang paling dalam…tolong jangan paksakan kehendak apapun untuknya. Anda sangat tahu resiko seperti apa yang akan terjadi jika Anda tetap bersikekeuh dalam memaksakan kehendak Anda, Nyonya. Luhan adalah putri Anda, Anda adalah sosok yang paling mengerti kebahagiaan seperti apa yang di inginkan putri Anda. Saya sangat paham mengapa Anda melakukan semua ini, saya tahu jika Anda hanya berusaha membuat Luhan bahagia dan tidak lagi terpuruk pada kesedihannya. Tapi itu pendapat Anda, lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? Apa dia menginginkan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti yang Anda inginkan? Dan, Anda bisa mengetahui jawaban itu dari kejadian ini. Paksaan tidak akan membawa kebahagiaan apa-apa, itu justru adalah awal dari sebuah malapetaka. Jadi, biarkan lah Luhan memilih pilihannya sendiri. Dan, saya yakin Anda mengerti kebahagiaan seperti apa yang dinginkan putri Anda."

"Tapi aku harus bagaimana, Yixing-ah? Luhan dan Chanyeol akan menikah tiga hari lagi. Tidak mudah untuk kami membatalkannya ketika semua persiapan hampir terselesaikan. Undangan sudah tersebar dimana-mana. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa?," ungkap Lian putus asa dan kembali merunduk. Dia tahu, dia begitu ceroboh dan bertindak semena-mena. Dia menyadari kesalahannya, dan Ia tidak ingin bertindak egois lagi mengenai kebahagiaan putrinya.

"Lili-ya," Jaejoong mendekat dan menggenggam kedua tangan Lian erat. Membuat Ibu dari Luhan itu sesenggukan dan menghambur kepelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Boojae, Unnie. Aku tahu aku salah, bahkan sangat salah sudah berniat nekat ingin memisahkan Luhan dengan Sehun. Maafkan aku, tolong maafkan aku,"

"Sssst….tolong jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa, ini murni karena sebuah cobaan yang telah Tuhan berikan kepada keluarga kita. Dan, sudah saatnya kita berhenti dan mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah ini. Masih belum terlambat untuk merubah takdir, Lili," Jaejoong melepaskan rengkuhan mereka dan memberikan senyuman menyakinkan pada sahabatnya itu. Kedua bahu Lian, Jaejoong sentuh dengan penuh ketegasan.

"Masalah ini, biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya. Kau hanya boleh fokus dalam merawat Luhan dan calon cucu kedua kita. Katakan pada Luhan bahwa Ia tidak perlu memikirkan lagi bagaimana caranya untuk kabur di hari pernikahannya nanti. Pernikahan itu tetap terjadi, namun bukan Luhan yang akan menjadi pengantin wanita di sebelah Chanyeol. Melainkan, gadis lain."

"Apa unnie yakin? Aku bisa membantu untuk—"

"Tidak. Kau cukup percayakan semuanya padaku. Fokuslah pada Luhan dan bayinya juga Hanna, mengerti?"

"Baiklah, aku percayakan semuanya padamu Jaejoong unnie. Semoga setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi halangan yang bisa menghambat kebahagiaan kedua anak kita,"

"Ya, semoga saja,"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari berlalu. Dan, hari yang mungkin tidak di nantikan semua orang itu tiba. Langit di atas membentang begitu luas dengan warna biru cerah dan matahari yang tak terlalu terik menyinari. Sebuah taman dengan rerumputan hijau yang sangat luas telah di sulap menjadi suatu tempat yang sangat indah untuk di adakannya resepsi pernikahan mewah.

Ratusan lembar kain putih dipadu dengan warna pink cerah menghiasi berbagai benda disana. Kursi-kursi dan meja-meja bundar putih. Karpet merah yang membentang sangat panjang memberi sebuah jalan altar yang begitu mengagumkan hingga sampai ke atas mimbar pastur di ujung sana.

Begitu banyak beragam bunga yang ikut menghiasi taman, menjadi ikon kesempurnaan dari pergelarahan pernikahan yang akan di adakan beberapa menit lagi.

Semua tamu undangan satu per satu mulai berdatangan. Para wanita dan putri-putri kecil mereka mengenakan gaun putih dengan juntaian sifon yang mengembang indah. Para lelaki mengenakan kemeja putih dengan di padukan jas hitam formal juga dasi yang mencekik kerah mereka dengan cara yang menakjubkan.

Bagai sudah di rancang sedemikian sempurnanya, tempat resepsi pernikahan itu pun selalu mengundang decak kagum dari setiap tamu yang berdatangan. Mereka mengatakan jika ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat indah. Belum lagi mengetahui jika kedua calon mempelai pengantin adalah orang-orang yang memiliki visual yang tidak diragukan lagi kesempurnaannya.

Waktu terus berjalan dan matahari mulai merangkak naik. Kursi dan meja disana perlahan-lahan mulai ramai hingga hampir menjadi penuh ketika waktu perhelatan itu akan segera dilaksanakan.

Pasangan Kai dan Kyungsoo datang. Mereka tak kalah sempurnanya hari ini. Kai yang berpenampilan sangat tampan dan maskulin juga Kyungsoo yang bergandeng mesra di sebelahnya terlihat sangat cantik juga menawan. Pasangan ini juga bisa dikatakan adalah calon pengantin yang akan menikah di dua minggu yang akan datang. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah para orangtua mereka.

Kyungsoo dan Kai mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong dan Yunho yang menyapanya sangat hangat.

"Bibi, Jaejoong …"

"Iya, sayang ?,"

"Bagaimana bisa Bibi melakukannya sesingkat ini? Aku sampai saat ini tidak bisa percaya jika apa yang Bibi lakukan bisa merubah segalanya. Sungguh! Apa hanya Chanyeol yang tidak tahu kalau calon pengantin wanitanya di ganti?!," bisik Kyungsoo dengan wajah sumringah yang tak percaya.

Tak-tik Jaejoong memang luarbiasa, bahkan Ia bisa merubah semua yang sudah terjadi dalam waktu tak lebih dari dua hari! Merubahnya dan membuat semua tamu percaya, jika bukan Luhan yang akan menikah hari ini bersama Chanyeol.

"Yah, kita semua sepakat ingin memberi kejutan pada Chanyeol. Dia itu, masih saja terjebak pada rasa kasihannya untuk Luhan. Berlagak pahlawan dengan merelakan cinta sejatinya sendiri demi gadis lain. Apa itu tidak akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup? Bibi sampai tidak habis pikir dengan kenekatannya itu."

"Iya, kami bahkan sudah mencoba untuk menyadarkannya namun Chanyeol Oppa seperti memiliki kepala batu. Tapi syukurlah jika sekarang semuanya dapat berubah. Lalu, sekarang bagaimana dengan Luhan? Apa dia baik-baik saja, Bibi? Dimana Ia sekarang?"

"Luhan sudah kembali membaik. Sekarang gadis rusa itu pasti sedang berada di ruang ganti menemani Baekhyun. Mereka mengenakan gaun yang sama,"

"Aku tidak bisa menemui Baekhyun. Pasti dia sangat cantik dan sangat bahagia dengan hari ini. Hanna akan menjadi pengiring pengantin Baekhyun kan?"

"Yah, Hanna akan menjadi pengiringnya. Untuk itu Luhan sudah sibuk sejak pagi dalam mengurus Hanna. Wanita itu sendiri yang ingin meriasi putri kecilnya. Bayi di dalam perutnya pasti iri karena hal itu," kekeh Jaejoong ringan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar kabar baik itu. Syukurlah jika sekarang ikatan persahabatan mereka akan tetap terjalin dengan baik. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika memang Luhan-lah yang akan menikah dengan Chanyeol. Biar Baekhyun mengatakan jika semua itu tidak apa-apa, namun Kyungsoo tahu sampai kapan pun Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa merelakan Chanyeol untuk wanita lain, meski itu sahabatnya sendiri.

Suara ramai yang membuat penasaran beralih mengganti perhatian Kyungsoo. Semua orang menatap ke arah belakang yang dimana calon mempelai pria mulai memasuki altar untuk menuju mimbar disana.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekali lagi, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol terlihat sangat gagah dan tampan dengan stelan tuxedo putihnya. Rambutnya di tata rapi ke atas, menampakkan pada dunia jika Ia memiliki sebuah dahi yang sangat indah. Wajahnya keras dengan sedikit senyuman kecil, memberikan sebuah sapaan non verbal kepada semua tamu yang memandangnya kagum.

"Hyung-ku sangat tampan bukan?," bisik Kai pada Kyungsoo yang masih belum puas mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol.

"Iya, dia sangat sempurna," puji wanita itu, lalu Ia beralih kembali dan menatap teduh pada tunangannya, "Tapi, kau jauh lebih sempurna untuk ku. Kau akan lebih tampan saat di hari pernikahan kita nanti,"

Kai samar-samar tersipu mendengar pujian sederhana yang dilayangkan Kyungsoo untuknya. Lelaki itu berdehem singkat demi menghilangkan kegugupan dan merangkul mesra bahu sempit terbuka milik kekasihnya.

"Dan kau, akan menjadi bidadari paling cantik yang pernah ada untuk ku, Sayang. Sejak dulu atau pun nanti, kau tetap yang tercantik untuk ku," kecup Kai di dahi Kyungsoo.

"Pembual," tepuk Kyungsoo di bahu Kai dan merundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kim Kyungsoo," kecup Kai lagi kali ini di bibir Kyungsoo. Mengundang decak protes dari wanita itu karena takut jika tataaan sempurna dari lipsticknya terancam rusak akibat tindakan usil lelaki itu barusan.

..

..

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya yang dingin. Kegugupan melandanya dengan begitu kuat hingga membuatnya merasa sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan untuk tetap terus berdiri di atas altar.

Matanya melayang pada seluruh penjuru tamu yang berdatangan. Mengabsen satu per satu dari mereka dan mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa menjadi alasannya untuk kabur dari tempat ini.

Rasanya begitu menyebalkan dan memuakkan. Berkali-kali Ia mencoba untuk menyakinkan hatinya sendiri jika apa yang diputuskannya ini adalah tindakan yang benar. Mengesampingkan rasa bersalah juga putus asa pada cintanya dengan sang terkasih yang kandas di tengah jalan. Membuang semua tekanan yang membuatnya tidak tenang selama ini karena memilih untuk menikah dengan pasangan wanita yang salah.

Semua orang bahkan tahu, jika tidak ada cinta yang bisa dipaksakan. Namun, Chanyeol dengan bodohnya mencoba untuk menghancurkan pikiran itu lalu membuat penemuan baru jika Ia bisa mencintai wanita lain atas dasar sebuah paksaan.

Bukan, lebih tepatnya bukan cinta. Tapi sebuah rasa yang lebih menyedihkan, rasa kasihan.

Chanyeol yakin bahwa Ia bisa membuat Luhan bahagia. Membuat wanita itu berbalik mencintainya begitu pula dengan dirinya. Melupakan fakta jika sejak lama cinta sejatinya hanya kepada Baekhyun. Melupakan fakta jika selama ini wanita itu adalah prioritasnya, tujuan hidupnya, tujuan dari semua impiannya, membahagiakan Baekhyun dan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil bersama wanita berpuppy eyes itu.

Chanyeol memaksa untuk mengabaikannya. Memaksa hingga hampir membuatnya gila dengan rasa bersalah. Meninggalkan luka menganga menyedihkan di hati Baekhyun. Menghancurkan semua kepercayaan yang selama ini mereka bangun dengan kokoh berlandaskan sebuah cinta.

Chanyeol-lah sang nahkoda yang menghancurkan bahtera mereka sendiri. Membuat Baekyun harus berjuang sendiri, terombang-ambing di lautan kehancuran saat tenggelam dalam sebuah lautan kesedihan dan luka yang pelik. Membuat Ia berjuang seorang diri dalam menyelamatkan dirinya untuk keluar dari jeratan pusaran ombak yang penuh dengan air mata.

Lalu bagaimana Chanyeol harus menyelamatkannya di saat Baekhyun sudah tak tampak lagi di permukaan? Apa Ia harus benar-benar merelakan kepergian wanita itu disisinya? Chanyeol menangisi itu tiga hari penuh semalam.

Dan semua bayang-bayang tentang Baekhyun terus menghampirinya. Arah mata Chanyeol seperti tak fokus. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, di hari pernikahannya sendiri Ia masih bisa membayangkan gadis lain.

Bagaimana Ayah Luhan bisa berubah wujud menjadi Ayah Baekhyun yang berjalan di ujung sana menggandeng putrinya.

Bagaimana rupa cantik Luhan yang tersamarkan di balik veil gaun pengantinnya bisa berubah wujud menjadi paras cantik Baekhyun yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Bagaimana mereka berdua terlihat seperti ilusi saat menghampirinya. Memberikan genggaman kecil tangan wanita itu yang dilapisi oleh sarung tangan putih yang beralih untuk di genggam oleh Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol merasa bahwa ini memanglah tangan gadisnya, Byun Baekhyun.

Dan semua itu masih seperti terasa sebuah ilusi untuk Chanyeol.

Lalu, saat pastur mulai membacakan beberapa sumpah yang akan mereka janjikan seumur hidup. Chanyeol masih dengan pikiran halusinasinya yang tak tahu diri, mendengarkan jika apa yang di ucapkan pastur barusan adalah namanya dan nama Baekhyun.

Sebegitu putus asa kah dia? Sampai-sampai tidak sadar jika bibirnya sendiri juga mengungkapkan nama gadis yang sama seperti yang di sebut oleh pastur barusan. Nama Byun Baekhyun. Seolah tak protes mengapa sejak awal bukan nama Luhan yang disebutkan.

Lalu, saat tiba dimana giliran mempelai wanita yang mengatakan sumpahnya. Chanyeol membeku dan mematung dalam ketidakwajaran. Suara mungil yang anggun, juga sedikit cerewet itu memang mutlak milik kekasihnya. Byun Baekhyun.

Bagaimana wanita itu mengatakan semua sumpahnya dengan lancar, menyebutkan nama Park Chanyeol dalam sumpahnya, juga mengatakan "Iya, Saya bersedia" dengan begitu baik tanpa terbata-bata dan hambatan.

Bagaimana semua ini terasa begitu nyata? Siapa saja tolong tampar Chanyeol dari mimpi tidak tahu dirinya, memimpikan jika sejak tadi pengantin wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya ini adalah Baekhyun bukan Luhan. Tolong tampar Chanyeol dari mimpinya, agar kewarasannya yang menipis masih bisa terselamatkan dan membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Tapi, saat pastur mengatakan jika mereka telah sah menjadi sepasang suami-istri dan mengatakan jika Chanyeol boleh mencium pengantin wanitanya. Lelaki itu tidak sanggup bergerak. Mereka berhadapan, dan apa yang dilihat Chanyeol bukanlah sebuah ilusi. Ini memang nyata ! Ini memang benar adanya.

Di balik veil transparan itu Chanyeol bisa melihat jika ada wajah cantik kekasihnya yang tersenyum haru melihat teduh ke arahnya. Bagaimana mata puppy itu terlihat berkaca-kaca di balik veilnya.

Dan, dengan bergetar dan setengah ragu … Chanyeol memberanikan diri mengangkat veil itu lalu melihat wajah siapa yang berada disana. Lalu, Ia mundur selangkah dan tidak percaya.

Itu memang Baekhyun, itu memang wajah kekasihnya. Memang suara Baekhyun yang tadi mengatakan sumpah di hadapan semua orang. Memang Ayah Baekhyun yang tadi berjalan di atas altar. Dan, semua ini bukanlah sebuah ilusi. Semua ini adalah kenyataan.

Permainan macam apa ini? Chanyeol merasa kepalanya sangat pusing.

Melihat Chanyeol yang mematung dan tidak bergerak sama sekali, mengundang rasa khawatir dari Baekhyun. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, wanita itu bertindak lebih dulu dan menangkup kedua sisi rahang lelaki yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi suaminya.

Mengusapnya penuh cinta hingga membuat fokus Chanyeol kembali ke matanya.

"Bee …" hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol katakan.

"Suamiku ini, kenapa hm? Apa kau tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan kita? Lihat wajahmu yang pucat ini, apa kau tidak tidur dengan baik semalaman?,"

"Baekhyun … apa kau adalah mimpi?,"

"Ini nyata, sayang. Ini bukan mimpi," kekehan kecil Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol tersadar jika perkataan gadis itu benar. Bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini? Dan, mengapa bukan Lu—"

"Chan, kau harus segera menciumku ! Jika tidak para tamu akan memarahimu nanti karena kita membuat mereka terlalu lama menunggu. Kau tahukan kalau—"

Dan, Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat ciuman Chanyeol datang di bibirnya. Melumat bibirnya dengan sensual dengan rasa yang tidak percaya. Tangis bahagia Baekhyun pun jatuh, dan Ia membalas ciuman suaminya tak kalah mesra.

Semua tamu bertepuk tangan dan berdecak puas. Kembang api siang menyala dan semakin memeriahkan acara yang ada. Beberapa dari kerabat mereka menangis melihat pernikahan ini. Tidak terkecuali Kyungsoo yang tak bisa berhenti sesenggukkan di dalam dekapan tunangannya.

Pada akhirnya, jodoh itu tidak bisa di pisahkan. Dan, Chanyeol tidak lagi peduli mengapa semua kebingungan ini membuatnya tampak terlihat seperti di permainkan oleh takdir. Yang jelas, saat ini Baekhyun adalah mutlak miliknya. Dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah ingin protes mengapa pernikahan ini dapat berubah dalam sekejap mata tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Baginya, Baekhyun sudah cukup untuk hidupnya.

Walaupun sedikitnya Ia masih sempat berpikir, apa Sehun sudah bertemu dengan Luhan dan mengetahui semuanya ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

 **.**

 **.**

Tautan tangan mereka tak pernah terlepas. Sehun memimpin langkah di depan Luhan dengan hati-hati. Menggandeng kedua tangan wanita itu yang kesusahan dengan gaun pengantin yang dikenakannya. Tapi, semua itu tak masalah selama tawa Luhan berderai membuat Sehun merasa sangat bahagia.

Sehun membawa Luhan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang kosong di bawah pepohonan yang rindang, menghadap ke sebuah danau buatan dengan air mancurnya yang cantik. Membuat Luhan bernolstagia dengan kenangan mereka saat berada di London waktu itu.

"Oh, hati-hati sayang. Ingat Luhan, kau membawa bayi di dalam perutmu," nasihat Sehun gemas saat Luhan hampir tersandung dengan gaunnnya sendiri ketika ingin duduk.

Wanita cantik itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Sehun dengan senang hati duduk disana lalu memeluk Luhan dari samping dan mengusap surai panjang kekasihnya sayang.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan memakai gaun pengantin seperti Baekhyun, hm? Seharusnya kita langsung menikah saja tadi ketika mereka selesai mengucapkan sumpahnya,"

"Aku sengaja membuat rancangan gaun ini menjadi dua waktu itu. Ku pikir, aku memang ingin memberikannya satu untuk Baekhyun. Dan ternyata semua itu terjadi bukan? Baekhyun mengenakan gaun rancanganku di hari pernikahannya,"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu mengenakan gaun yang sama kan? Apa ini kode keras darimu jika kau ingin kita cepat-cepat menikah juga, hm?"

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng singkat.

"Belum, aku ingin memberikanmu satu kejutan lagi. Mungkin hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa membuat semua ingatanmu kembali lagi, Sehun-ah."

Sehun menatap Luhan bingung namun juga setengah ragu.

Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan itu, Luhan mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

"Hadiah darimu di hari jadi kita waktu itu. Aku masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang, kupikir hanya itu satu-satunya bukti yang bisa membantumu mengingat semuanya. Walau aku cukup ragu untuk itu,"

"Apa yang aku berikan untukmu ?,"

"Aku ingin menceritakannya, namun aku takut itu akan menyakitimu,"

"Jangan khawatirkan itu sayang. Katakanlah, jika memang itu akan membuat ingatanku kembali … bukankah itu bagus? Ayo ceritakan padaku,"

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun erat. Wanita itu menatap lekat-lekat mata kekasihnya yang kebingungan. Namun, mata rusa yang sendu itu juga tidak bisa di tutupinya dengan baik. Sehun dapat melihat semuanya.

Semua kesedihan yang Luhan simpan dalam dirinya.

"Kau … Kau memberikan aku sebuah rancangan gaun pengantin … kau bilang, kau ingin rancangan yang kau buat itu untuk menjadi gaun pengantinku ketika kita akan menikah nanti. Kau juga mengatakan bahwa hanya kau yang boleh merancangnya, tidak boleh ada campur tangan orang lain." Luhan menjeda sejenak kisahnya demi melihat reaksi yang Sehun berikan atas semua penjelasannya.

Dan tanda tanya besar itu, Luhan lihat dengan baik.

"Rancangan gaun pengantinmu?," lirih Sehun ragu. Mimik wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah pias. Keringat dingin perlahan-lahan turun dari pelipisnya. Matanya masih menatap Luhan lekat, namun arah yang Ia berikan sangat kacau. Sehun kehilangan fokusnya.

"Se-Sehun ! Kau kenapa ?," benar apa yang Luhan khawatirkan. Kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat berjuang dalam menahan rasa sakit yang kembali menghantam kepalanya.

Perlu Luhan ketahui, jika Sehun sejak awal sangat berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang Ia ceritakan.

Kesakitan pada otaknya kembali menyerang. Membuat rasa pusing yang membunuh itu seperti melilit habis kepalanya lalu membuat Ia susah untuk bernafas. Sehun menangkup kedua sisi kepalanya dengan keras, memejamkan mata hingga membuat urat-urat di kepalanya terlihat jelas.

"Akh !,"

"Sehun ! Tunggu disini, aku akan meminta bantuan,"

"Tidak, Sayang! Tidak, jangan pergi. Aku bisa mengatasi ini Luhan, aku bisa. Aku hanya berusaha untuk mengingatnya dan kurasa abu-abu itu cukup terlihat di kepalaku,"

"Ta-tapi kau—"

"Luhan … tolong peluk aku," lelaki itu menarik Luhan yang bangkit untuk kembali duduk. Ia masih berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum kendati sakit di kepalanya belum juga mereda.

Dengan menurut, Luhan menghela nafasnya sekali dan mengambil alih tubuh bergetar Sehun untuk di peluknya. Kedua tangan ranting itu mengelus punggung kekasihnya dan menanamkan kepala kekasihnya di celuk lehernya yang hangat. Perlahan deru nafas Sehun terdengar teratur, dan Ia membalas pelukan Luhan dengan begitu erat.

Seolah takut jika Luhan akan meninggalkannya. Dan, sekarang Sehun tahu jika Luhan adalah penawar utama dari semua rasa sakitnya. Pada akhirnya, Ia tidak perlu lagi tersiksa pada semua rasa pahit dari banyaknya obat yang dikonsumsinya setiap mengalami rasa sakit itu.

Luhan adalah penawarnya.

"Jangan memaksakannya jika itu menyakitimu, Sehun. Aku tidak kuat melihatmu terus tersiksa seperti tadi,"

"Luhan … "

"Hm ? Apa masih sakit ?,"

"Ayo kita menikah."

"Apa ?,"

"Jika aku sudah mengingat semuanya nanti. Ayo kita menikah, Lu. Kau adalah penawarku, Luhan. Kau adalah obat dari semua rasa sakitku. Kau adalah penyembuh yang kucari-cari. Ayo kita wujudkan impian kita, sayang."

"Lalu, gaunnya ?,"

"Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu. Perlihatkan padaku rancangannya juga semua hadiah yang sudah kau simpan selama ini, aku akan berusaha mengingat semuanya dengan cepat,"

"Sehun …"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Luhan. Sampai mati, aku mencintaimu. Untuk itulah aku akan berjuang untuk semuanya. Sudah saatnya giliranku untuk berjuang, tidak untuk membuatmu terus menunggu. Demi dirimu, demi anak-anak kita … aku akan melakukan apapun,"

..

..

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jangan pernah memaksakan sebuah cinta. Cinta yang berlandaskan sebuah paksaan tidak akan pernah berakhir bahagia. Jadilah seseorang yang tegas dalam memilih, karena jika selangkah saja kau salah dalam menentukan sebuah pilihan … maka dampaknya kau bisa kehilangan semua sumber kebahagiaanmu."_

" _Kau adalah penawar yang selama ini ku cari-cari. Mengapa Tuhan menjauhkannya padahal dulu kita sebegitu dekat? Mengapa aku seolah begitu bodoh dengan tidak menyadarimu selama ini. Tolong, kumohon jangan ada lagi air mata sayang. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kembali menangisi takdir kita yang sulit. Jangan khawatir lagi, dan jangan takut. Sekarang aku sudah kembali untuk menyambutmu dalam pelukanku yang sebenarnya. Pelukan hangat yang dulu sering kita lakukan saat konflik-konflik itu belum terjadi. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi semua penawar dari seluruh rasa sakitmu, rasa susahmu, juga seluruh keluhan yang kau pendam. Jadikanlah aku satu-satunya pilihan terakhir yang kau inginkan untuk menjadi sandaran dalam hidupmu, Sayang. Kita akan sama-sama kembali berjuang dalam hidup. Hidup kita, hidup keluarga kecil kita."_

" _Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Selamanya aku mencintaimu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END or Next ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

* * *

 **12 Agustus 2017**

* * *

Hallo.

Oke sebelumnya A/N nya bakalan panjang, kalau bosan baca skip aja gak apa-apa kok ^^

Aku tahu kalian rindu sama FF ini kan. Maaf, sudah membuat readers menunggu terlalu lama. Bukan tanpa alasan buat lambat update kok, aku punya banyak kesibukan yang tidak bisa aku tinggal.

Oke, sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut kalau FF ini tuh masih banyak yang antusias dan rajin menunggu update'annya. Sungguh, review yang hampir 1K itu gak pernah terbayang sebelumnya. Menurutku, cerita ini cukup menguras banyak emosi kalian dan pastinya bikin pada bosan lalu bla bla bla …

Ada satu yang bilang, kalau aku terkesan memaksakan buat update karena readers. Jadinya, seolah aku asal tulis lalu membuat FF ini terlalu banyak drama dan bertele-tele.

Yash, itu memang benar. Aku juga merasakan hal itu. Jadi, disini aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau cerita aku sedikit membuat kalian terusik dan menjadikan kalian tidak nyaman lagi dalam membaca.

Maaf ya, kalau **Designer of My Wedding Dress** punya BaekbeeLu ini banyak kekurangannya. Karena aku juga masih proses belajar, dan maaf untuk semua kesalahan-kesalahan aku selama ini ke kalian ^^

Terimakasih banget buat Review yang membangun itu, aku jadi banyak intropeksi diri dan berinisiatif untuk menjadi yang lebih baik lagi kedepannya :"))

Jadi, menurut pendapat yang disampaikan beberapa readers tadi aku membenarkan ucapan kalian kalau memang aku mau tamatin FF ini dalam waktu dekat. Insyaallah, akhir bulan September nanti udah ending kok *kalogakngaretsih-_-. Jadi, kalian juga gak perlu lagi capek-capek buat nunggu aku update wkwkwk.

Ini Designer berada di **THREE LAST CHAPTER** ya. Terhitung dari ini, jadi tinggal dua chapter lagi habis itu Ending. Doakan aku supaya nulisnya selalu lancar dan gak membuat kalian menanti-nanti terus hahaha.

Di Chapter ini aku pakai alur cukup cepat. Jadi, yang kemarin komplen dikasih alur lambat semoga nyaman ya dengan chapter ini ^^

Mungkin itu aja sih yang mau aku kasih info ke kalian semua. Maaf, kalaunya kepanjangan ya /bangetmalah-_-

See You, Next Time.

Big Love, Thanks :*


	17. Chapter 16

" **Designer of My Wedding Dress "**

 **..**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **present**

 **..**

 **Main Cast : SEHUN and LUHAN**

 **And OC(s)**

 **..**

 **Romance, Drama, Angst**

 **Mature**

 **Multichapter**

 **..**

 **Typo(s), Genderswith, DLDR !**

 **..**

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Two Last Chapter**_

* * *

 **.**

Detik-detik yang telah berlalu, menandakan sudah terlalu banyak hal yang mereka habiskan untuk sebuah kesia-sian dalam renggangnya hubungan mereka selama ini.

Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa selesai dalam berhitung. Mengumpulkan seberapa banyak jumlah air mata juga kesedihan yang selama ini Luhan hasilkan dari ketidak berdayaan dirinya yang tak mengingat apapun tentang wanita itu.

Berhitung untuk mengetahui sampai setinggi apa tumpukan dosa yang harus Ia bayar kepada Tuhan karena membuat wanita yang di cintainya selalu terpuruk dalam kesedihan.

Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan, sudah berapa banyak masa waktu yang terbuang juga senyuman secerah mentari milik Luhan yang redup karena terlalu menantikan kesembuhannya.

Dia, Oh Sehun. Dia seharusnya tidak pantas untuk di ampuni.

Oh Sehun harus banyak-banyak bersyukur karena kesempatan kedua yang telah sang kuasa berikan untuknya, kesempatan yang terakhir kali Ia gunakan untuk memperbaiki dan mengembalikan semua kebahagiaan yang telah terbuang.

Merajut kembali benang yang telah kusut itu, untuk menghasilkan sebuah selimut tebal yang akan selalu berkerja untuk menghangatkan jalinan kasih mereka hingga tak akan ada lagi hawa dingin yang akan membekukan cinta keduanya.

"Sehun, ada seseorang yang ingin aku perkenalkan padamu,"

Lelaki itu terbangun dari lamunannya yang tak pernah bisa lepas dari menatap Luhan. Pikiran Sehun yang berkalut, mendadak kembali terang saat Luhan mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk satu senyuman manis yang penuh arti.

"Siapa, Sayangku ?," katanya dengan mengkerutkan dahi kebingungan.

Luhan mentolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, membelakangi penglihatan Sehun. Dari kejauhan, Ia bisa melihat bayangan kedua orang terkasihnya. Sang Ibu bersama buah hati kecilnya yang manis dengan gaun pengantin mungilnya.

Lian berceloteh sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Hanna. Hingga gadis kecil itu menengok ke arah belakang dan mendapati Luhan yang melambaikan tangannya. Hanna bersorak dan melompat kecil dari kejauhan, Ia berlari dengan senyuman merekah secantik mentari. Mengangkat kedua sisi gaunnya untuk membantu agar langkah-langkah kecilnya tidak tersandung.

"Mama !," sorak Hanna kelewat girang.

Sehun yang kebingungan secara spontan langsung menoleh ke arah belakang. Dimana Ia melihat sosok gadis kecil yang begitu familiar berlari ke arah mereka. Dan, satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan besar Sehun.

Apa gadis kecil tadi memanggil Luhannya dengan sebutan ' _Mama_?

"Mama, Hanna kangen sekali sama Mama. Tadi, Hanna mencari-cari Mama bersama nenek. Eh, ternyata Mama ada disini," celetuknya dengan tawa kecil yang menggemaskan, dimana mata warisan Luhan itu membentuk bulan sabit mungil yang indah.

Luhan memeluk putri kecilnya itu dan mengecup kedua pipi gembilnya bergantian. Menimbulkan gelak tawa dari keduanya yang semakin membuat Sehun tidak mengerti.

Kenapa rasanya, hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat ketika melihat interaksi barusan.

Apa yang belum Sehun ketahui?

"Mama …"

"Iya, Sayang ?"

Hanna tahu jika Ibunya sejak tadi tidak sendirian. Ia bukannya sengaja, namun hanya berpura-pura tak tahu jika sejak tadi ada seseorang lagi yang menemani Ibunya. Hanna melirik Luhan, lalu melirik Sehun. Ia butuh jawaban kebenaran atas apa yang di ceritakan oleh neneknya tadi.

"Apa yang dikatakan nenek itu benar? Jika, Papa sudah kembali?," cicitnya pelan kepada Luhan dengan jemari yang memilin ujung gaunnya gelisah.

Luhan tidak terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya, Ia tahu pasti Ibunya sudah menceritakan tentang hal itu kepada Hanna.

Namun, berbeda dengan Sehun. Matanya yang fokus langsung terbeliak kaget saat Hanna mengatakan sesuatu yang asing itu. Suatu kalimat asing yang tiba-tiba menghancurkan keutuhan hatinya, menjadikan otaknya tanpa sadar dibawa pada suatu seluet kenangan lama abu-abu tua.

Terbawa pada ingatan masa lalu dimana Ia ingat pernah berjalan beriringan bersama Luhan di sepanjang tepi pantai di langit malam. Ingatannya berdatangan seperti air mengalir, lewat begitu saja tanpa Sehun harus merasakan sakit yang amat menyiksa seperti yang sebelumnya. Hanya sedikit rasa pusing, tapi Ia bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Dimana hari itu, hari pertama mereka melakukan hubungan terlarang itu. Bercinta di atas pasir pantai dengan di temani bunyi desiran ombak ringan juga malam bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

Terlibat hal-hal kecil juga beberapa impian sederhana yang mereka miliki untuk dimasa yang akan datang. Sehun ingat jika Ia menginginkan Luhan hamil di waktu itu juga.

Lalu, apakah mimpi sederhana mereka waktu itu ternyata menjadi nyata ?

Luhan hanya diam, namun matanya yang berkaca-kaca mengangguk kepada Hanna. Gadis kecilnya mungkin terkejut, bahkan Ia memundurkan dua langkah kakinya menjauh.

Hanna menatap Sehun dengan tubuh bergetar, kedua tangannya meremas ujung dressnya kuat-kuat. Matanya berair dan membeliak, bibirnya yang terkatup bergerak-gerak kecil ingin melirihkan sesuatu yang mendadak terasa kelu untuk Ia katakan.

"Pa-papa …" kata pertama itu akhirnya terucap.

Sehun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya merasa kosong dan tak mengerti. Tapi, sepasang mata elangnya telah menjatuhkan air mata sejak tadi. Ia bahkan sulit untuk berkedip, menatap sendu dan tersirat kepada sosok gadis mungil itu.

Hanna memanggilnya, memberikan sebutan baru yang asing untuk Sehun. Jawaban atas pertanyaan besarnya tadi.

Jadi, apakah Hanna ini adalah putrinya dengan Luhan? Benarkah itu?

"Papa !," kata Hanna lebih lantang.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Ia langsung berlari secepatnya kepada Sehun. Merentangkan tangan kecilnya seluas yang Ia bisa, merengek dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam pelukan seorang Ayah yang begitu amat Ia rindukan.

Grep!

Tubuh mungilnya menabrak dada bidang Sehun dengan pas, kedua tangan kecilnya langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun erat-erat. Kepalanya Ia jatuhkan di dada bidang sang Ayah, menangis tersedu-sedu dengan tubuh bergetar kuat.

Hangat dan nyaman, Hanna rindu pelukan ini. Sudah sejak lama Ia menginginkan pelukan seperti ini. Mungkin berada dalam dekapan sang Ibu adalah tempat ternyaman untuknya, namun Hanna berpikir ulang jika dalam dekapan sang Ayahnya lah yang paling membuatnya nyaman.

Hanna merasa, Ia begitu aman dan terlindungi dalam pelukan ini.

"Papa akhirnya pulang! Papa sudah kembali, tolong jangan tinggalkan Hanna dan Mama lagi ya, Pa …" pinta gadis kecil itu di sela sesenggukkannya yang parah.

Air mata Sehun jatuh ketika Ia akhirnya bisa mendapatkan waktu untuk berkedip. Berhasil memahami semua ingatan abu-abu tadi di kepalanya, menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan kecil ini. Pelukan yang sangat hangat dan nyaman, rasa yang sama ketika Ia berada dalam dekapan Luhannya.

Tubuh kecil yang bergetar, Sehun kecup puncuk kepalanya dengan teramat lama dan sayang. Menutup mata dan menjatuhkan air mata lagi. Dia tidak pernah merasa sesedih ini, tapi hatinya serasa lemah saat mendengar Hanna memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Papa'.

Sebuah kosakata yang pas untuk bersanding disebelah Luhannya.

Yah, gadis kecil ini adalah putri pertama mereka. Oh Hanna.

Luhan juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangis harunya. Wanita hamil muda itu ikut bergabung dalam pelukan yang di ciptakan Hanna dan Sehun. Menjadi pelengkap dari kekuatan cinta mereka. Kerinduan juga kehangatan keluarga yang selama ini sudah teramat lama mereka inginkan.

"Hanna … Hanna, putri kecilku," sekali lagi, Sehun mencium puncuk kepalanya.

Ah tidak, dia menciumi setiap jengkal sisi yang ada di wajah manis putrinya ini. Memberikan Hanna senyuman tampannya yang tulus, dan menghapus jejak airmata si kecil dengan Ibu jarinya. Memberi kecupan ringan di kedua mata rusanya yang indah hingga gadis mungil itu berhenti menangis.

Hanna mengangguk dan tersenyum, Ia bahkan mengecup kedua pipi Sehun bergantian.

"Papa harus janji tidak akan pergi lagi. Hanna sangat rindu, Papa. Mama juga rindu, Papa. Dan, adik kecil juga sangat merindukan, Papa" ujarnya dengan mengapit jemari kelingking Sehun di kelingkingnya yang mungil, "Pokoknya Papa harus menepati janji ya. Jangan pergi-pergi lagi, Oke ?," ungkapnya kekanakan dengan memamerkan gigi susunya yang lucu di depan wajah Sehun yang masih menatapnya haru.

Sehun mengangguk dan membawa tubuh kecil itu kembali kepelukannya. Juga tidak lupa menghadiahi Luhan kecupan ringan di dahi dan bibir ranumnya.

"Iya sayang, Papa janji tidak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi. Selamanya, Papa akan selalu bersama kalian," balas Sehun tulus.

Ia menggenggam erat jemari Luhan dan menatap teduh wanita yang di cintainya itu dengan sayang. Luhan balas menggenggamnya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Kau sudah berjanji, Sayang."

"Iya aku berjanji pada kalian. Tuhan adalah saksi nyata dalam janjiku,"

..

..

..

Tidak akan ada yang pernah bisa memahami seberapa besarnya rasa cinta yang Luhan tanamkan dalam hatinya hanya untuk Sehun. Tidak peduli dengan sebanyak apapun kesalahan atau kejahatan yang pernah Sehun lakukan secara tidak langsung untuknya, atau seberapa jauh lelaki itu menyiksanya dengan rindu yang tak kunjung mereda. Sehun tetap menjadi prioritas utamanya.

Wanita itu bahkan terlalu baik menempatkan lelaki lemah seperti Sehun menjadi yang tercinta untuknya, mencintai lelaki itu melebihi dirinya sendiri. Luhan tidak bisa, tidak bisa untuk menjauh atau mengabaikan Sehun dalam pikirannya barang sedetik pun.

Cintanya tak mudah untuk berpaling. Sebanyak apapun Sehun pernah membuatnya terpuruk dalam luka yang cukup parah. Namun, setiap kenangan mereka lebih berarti dari pada semua luka-luka itu.

Oh Sehun hanya mencintainya, itu yang Luhan tahu. Lelaki itu hanya terjebak pada takdir yang menjauhkan mereka. Sejatinya, Sehun tak pernah berpaling sedikit pun dari Luhan.

Setiap kenangan itu, Luhan simpan dengan baik. Ia menyimpan semua memori juga pemberian Sehun terdahulu untuknya dengan utuh. Terletak dalam sebuah kotak merah muda dengan pita keemasannya yang berkilauan. Di dalam ruang tertinggi, di rak teratas dalam lemarinya.

Luhan melihat kotak itu dan mengambilnya penuh ke hati-hatian. Perasaan berdebar kembali Ia rasakan kala memegang kotak berharga itu lagi. Lalu, wanita hamil muda itu berjalan menuju ranjang queen size miliknya dan meletakkan kotak merah muda itu tepat di atas pangkuannya.

"Sehun, kemarilah," tepuk Luhan pada sisi sebelahnya. Menyuruh Sehun yang masih menggendong Hanna yang tertidur pulas untuk mendekat, "Hanna tertidur ya? Pasti gadis kecil kita kelelahan karena menjadi pengiring pengantin Baekhyun seharian ini," kemudian dengus tawa renyahnya terdengar mengalun merdu memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Sehun membaringkan putri kecilnya itu di atas ranjang, mengecup puncuk kepalanya dengan sayang dan menaikkan selimut tebal itu sampai sebatas bahunya. Menjaga agar kehangatan tetap membalut erat pada tubuh gadis kecilnya. Setelah itu, Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ke arah Luhan yang tiada henti menatapnya penuh keharuan.

Perhatian kecil itu saja, begitu berharga untuknya. Luhan merasa kebahagiaan naik satu tingkat dalam hidupnya saat melihat kejadian manis itu barusan.

Sehun mengambil tempat tepat di sisi sebelah yang Luhan tepuk tadi. Dan menatap cukup bingung pada kotak merah muda misterius itu.

"Kotak apa itu, Sayang ?," gumamnya.

"Sebagian dari kenangan lama kita," balas Luhan dengan senyumnya dan membuka perlahan kaitan pita keemasan yang berkilauan tersebut.

Sehun menatapnya cukup terkejut dan bertanya dengan perlahan.

"Apakah ini pemberianku dulu?," ujarnya tak yakin.

"Iya, sudah lama sekali. Tapi, aku selalu menyimpan semua yang kau berikan padaku. Aku menjaganya dengan baik, Sehun-ah"

Sehun kembali dibuat sakit oleh penuturan Luhan. Lelaki itu merunduk, hanya bisa menatap kotak yang dibuka Luhan dengan tatapan sendu penuh luka.

Tidakkah Sehun merasa Ia semakin bersalah? Kenapa di dunia ini ada wanita sebaik Luhan yang masih begitu setia pada lelaki tak berdaya sepertinya? Bukankah wanitanya ini lebih baik daripada seorang malaikat?

Luhan mengeluarkan satu per satu isi yang ada di dalam kotaknya. Tidak banyak benda yang ada di dalam sana. Hanya satu lembar kertas usang yang cukup kusut permukannya, juga satu kotak mungil bertutup kaca yang terdapat cincin berlian kecil di dalamnya.

Luhan memilih mengambil cincin itu terlebih dahulu, dan memberikannya kepada Sehun.

"Sehun, apa kau ingat? Cincin ini kau berikan saat kau menyatakan perasaan cintamu padaku. Kau mengaitkannya pada jemari manisku, katamu itu pertanda jika aku adalah milikmu. Seperti pertunangan kecil-kecilan." Luhan tertawa dengan lugas ketika Ia selesai dalam ucapannya. Suara merdu tawanya terdengar begitu ringan, seolah Ia tidak pernah merasa sedih dalam tutur kata yang Ia lontarkan.

Kendati, hatinya terasa mencelos saat mengulang kembali kenangan kecilnya bersama Sehun. Padahal dulu lelaki itulah yang menjadi pemeran utama dari setiap kenangan mereka. Tapi saat ini, Luhan harus menceritakannya kembali untuk lelaki itu.

Sehun yang sekarang, Sehun yang masih berusaha untuk mengembalikan semua ingatannya yang hilang.

Tapi yang pasti, Sehun yang mencintainya telah kembali pulang. Itu yang membuat Luhan tetap tegar.

"Maukah kau memakaikannya lagi di jariku, Hunnie?." Pintanya. Luhan tidak bisa menurunkan garis bibirnya ke bawah. Dia selalu memberikan Sehun senyuman cantik secerah mentari pagi.

Lalu, apa yang bisa Sehun lakukan ? Lelaki itu hanya merunduk dan menatap kosong pada kotak cincin yang Luhan genggam. Sehun menggerakkan tangannya dan mengambil alih kotak cincin itu.

Luhan menunggu dengan antusias, Ia seperti dibawa kembali pada masa lalu dan mengingat lagi dimana dulu Sehun juga pernah mengaitkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kirinya. Tapi Luhan cukup dibuat bingung ketika Sehun tidak juga memberikan respon apapun. Lelaki itu hanya menatap cincinnya dan merunduk terjatuh.

"Sehun …"

Luhan memanggilnya. Sehun dengan gerakan cepat langsung membawa tubuh ringkih kekasihnya itu dalam satu pelukan erat. Luhan bahkan dibuat terkejut dengan tindakan Sehun yang terbilang cepat dan tak terduga itu. Wanita itu tak bergeming, Ia hanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya ini.

"Sayang …"

Setelah beberapa menit terjadi keheningan, Sehun membuka kembali suaranya dalam bisikkan yang sarat akan kesedihan. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya begitu lemah di celuk leher Luhan yang hangat. Sepasang lengannya memeluk Luhan begitu erat, mengunci seluruh celah yang ada.

Begitu erat dan hangat. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkan Luhan pergi kemana pun dengan pelukan ini.

Kemudian, beberapa detik yang berlalu. Tubuhnya memberikan respon lain, ada aliran basah dan hangat yang menyentuh bahunya –bahu Luhan. Luhan semakin dibuat khawatir ketika tubuh Sehun berguncang, kepalanya bergerak kacau di celuk lehernya.

"Sehun-ah, ada apa ?," tangan Luhan dengan lembut membelai punggung Sehun. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan untuk lelaki itu. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa, Ia bahkan semakin tak terkendali karena perhatian tulus yang Luhan berikan untuknya.

Sehun kacau, bahkan sangat kacau hingga tangisnya yang parah mungkin bisa membasahi baju yang di kenakan Luhan seutuhnya. Ia merasa begitu sangat lemah, tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyesali seluruh kesalahan dan perbuatan yang mungkin hampir semuanya pernah menyakiti perasaan Luhan.

Dia hanya akan menjadi lelaki tanpa daya jika sudah berhadapan dengan ketulusan yang Luhan tawarkan. Seharusnya Sehun tak pantas mendapatkan malaikat seperti Luhan, tetapi wanita itu dengan hati nuraninya yang begitu suci menawarkan cinta, kasih sayang, dan kehangatan yang tulus untuk Sehun.

Itulah yang membuat Sehun semakin tidak sanggup jika Ia harus kehilangan Luhannya lagi.

"Lu, mengapa kau masih ingin menunggu lelaki brengsek sepertiku? Seharusnya, kau sudah meraih kebahagianmu sendiri bersama seseorang yang lebih baik daripada aku," gumamnya "Tapi, mengapa aku merasa begitu egois. Aku bahkan berkata demikian, tetapi hatiku tidak sanggup jika kehilanganmu. Bagaimana bisa aku hidup di dunia ini jika mentariku menghilang dari sisiku dan terlihat bahagia bersama lelaki lain. Aku sangat egois, Luhan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi," gumamnya lagi. Masih di posisi yang sama.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan mencium puncuk kepala Sehun dengan teramat lama, dan mata yang terpejam erat.

"Kepercayaan yang membuatku tetap yakin untuk terus memperjuangkan cintamu, Sehun. Aku tidak ingin mengisahkan seberapa banyak aku pernah terluka dan menangis karena konflik yang menghancurkan kita. Tetapi, aku hanya mengingat jika aku lebih banyak bahagia ketika bersamamu. Alasan utama karena aku begitu mencintaimu, entah sebanyak apapun bahkan Tuhan saja mungkin lelah untuk menghitungnya." Luhan tertawa disela-sela pengakuannya, "Dan, kehadiran Hanna juga bayi kecil di dalam perutku ini semakin membuatku untuk terus mencintaimu. Aku tidak butuh hal banyak yang bisa menyenangkan kehidupanku. Aku hanya ingin impian sederhana kita bisa terwujud. Kau, aku, dan keluarga kecil kita. Akan selalu bersama-sama sampai hanya Tuhan yang bisa memisahkan kita."

Luhan melepaskan rengkuhannya dan menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi kekasih tampannya itu.

"Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku, Sayang. Jangan pernah berpikir jika aku akan meninggalkanmu, karena itu tidak akan pernah kulakukan. Jangan pula menyesali semua yang telah terjadi, karena bukan kau pelaku utamanya. Ini sudah di rencanakan Tuhan, dan ini adalah takdir kita. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menganggap dirimu adalah kesalahan. Justru, aku seharusnya yang sangat takut jika kehilangan dirimu lagi. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Sehun-ah. Jangan pernah tinggalkan kami," dan bagaimana bisa Sehun berhenti untuk menangis jika Luhan memohonnya seperti ini dengan tangis yang ikutan jatuh dari kedua sudut mata rusanya.

Sehun memeluknya lagi, dan mencium bibirnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia membelai wajah Luhan begitu lembut, sembari menghapus setiap tetes air matanya yang jatuh. Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun dengan seluruh perasaan cintanya, Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher lelaki itu. Ini mungkin bukanlah sebuah ciuman yang panas, tetapi sebuah ciuman yang menandakan jika perperangan kesedihan mereka harus berakhir sampai disini.

Tidak boleh lagi ada air mata kesedihan maupun penyesalan. Yang boleh hanya air mata kebahagiaan.

"Kau tidak ingin memasangkan cincinnya?,"

"Untuk apa aku memasangkan cincin lama itu jika aku sudah memiliki yang lebih baik, Sayang." Sehun tersenyum makna dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku belakang celananya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak cincin berwarna putih yang mana di dalamnya sudah ada sepasang cincin emas putih dengan satu mata berlian indah di atasnya.

Luhan terpanah dengan kekaguman luar biasa saat Ia melihat betapa indahnya cincin berlian itu. Bukan hanya sekedar cincin berlian, di sisi terdalam cincin itu juga ada ukiran namanya dengan Sehun yang di ukir dengan gaya tulisan berait yang begitu apik dan sangat-sangat cantik. Kilauan cahaya kecilnya bahkan terlalu indah dari sinar rembulan, dan yang Luhan tahu bahwa cincin itu pasti adalah cincin pernikahan mereka nanti.

"Se-sehun, bukankah i-ini—"

"Iya, ini adalah cincin yang akan aku pakaikan di jari manismu nanti di hari pernikahan kita, Sayang. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikannya sebuah kejutan, tapi pada akhirnya aku memberitahumu juga sekarang." Ungkap Sehun antusias, dan tangannya juga bergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu yang lain, yang terdapat di kotak merah muda milik Luhan itu.

Sehun tersenyum sekali lagi, melihat kertas yang Ia genggam dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di artikan. Mendalami dengan hati juga pikirannya di setiap ukiran garis-garis yang menyambung indah karya jemari tangannya enam tahun silam di kertas usang tersebut.

Kepalanya tidak perlu susah untuk berpikir keras, karena sejak awal Sehun melihat semua bukti yang Luhan tunjukkan kepadanya itu, secara spontan pula otaknya mencerna begitu cepat hingga berhasil menemukan setiap ingatan yang hilang untuk kembali.

Dia tidak perlu merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di seluruh saraf otaknya. Karena, Tuhan sudah begitu baik membantunya untuk kembali menggapai ingatannya yang terlupakan dengan begitu mudah. Seluet abu-abu yang dulunya sering menjadi mimpi buruk Sehun di setiap malam, sekarang tampak begitu jelas teringat di kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan datang hingga seluruh pikirannya penuh dengan semua ingatan yang hilang.

Sehun sadar sekarang, sudah begitu banyak kisah dan kenangan yang dulu Ia habiskan dengan Luhan. Begitu banyak waktu yang mereka jalani bersama-sama, dan begitu banyak pula waktu yang terbuang karena jalan takdir yang memisahkan mereka.

Luhan tetap berdiri di jalannya yang berposisi di sebelah Sehun, namun Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang dan meninggalkan Luhan dalam kesendirian. Luhan tetap tersenyum meski Sehun sudah bertahun-tahun meninggalkannya, dia sama sekali tak pernah beranjak selangkah pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Karena kepercayaan Luhan begitu kuat, dia tahu bahwa Sehunnya suatu saat nanti pasti akan kembali pulang. Dan, ini lah waktunya.

Karena, saat Sehun memeluknya lagi dengan begitu erat. Luhan tersenyum haru di belakangnya, Ia mengaitkan kedua tangannya di tubuh lelaki itu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam di perpotongan leher Sehun yang hangat. Mereka berdua menangis dalam diam.

"Sayang, aku telah mengingat semuanya. Sekarang, dan selamanya. Kau tidak akan pernah lagi pergi dari ingatanku. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Terimakasih banyak karena selama ini kau masih sangat setia menungguku untuk pulang." Dan, Luhan tidak perlu mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Karena cukup dengan bisikkan itu Ia tahu, bahwa Sehunnya yang dulu benar-benar telah kembali padanya. Pada pelukannya, selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari lagi adalah hari dimana pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan akan diselenggarakan. Luhan tidak pernah menuntut Sehun untuk sebuah acara pernikahan yang mewah dan megah. Tapi, mengingat keduanya sama-sama berasal dari keluarga terpandang, juga sama-sama berposisi sebagai anak tunggal. Maka, orangtua mereka lah yang mengambil alih sebagian besar dari rencana pernikahan ini.

Bukan Lian dan Jaejoong namanya jika mereka tidak bisa membuat acara pernikahan kedua putra-putri mereka menjadi sebuah acara pernikahan yang mungkin akan mendapat gelar pernikahan terbaik di tahun ini.

Secara keseluruhan, hampir sembilan puluh persen semua persiapan sudah dilaksanakan. Termasuk Hotel untuk acara resepsi pernikahan yaitu di Hotel mewah milik keluarga Oh sendiri, wedding organizer terkenal, juga suatu gereja paling cantik di Seoul yang akan menjadi tempat dari saksi bisu Sehun dan Luhan mengikat janji mereka untuk sehidup semati.

Hanya menunggu waktu saja. Dan, dalam persiapan gaun pengantin untuk Luhannya, Sehun tidak mengizinkan siapa pun campur tangan akan perihal ini. Dia sendiri yang turun langsung dalam merancang hingga membuat gaun itu.

Sehun merasa, Ia seperti di hidupkan kembali di dunia yang baru. Dimana ketika semua ingatannya kembali, hal-hal lain dari keahlian yang dulu sempat Ia miliki pun juga ikut kembali. Seperti sekarang, Sehun tidak tahu bahwa Ia sungguh bagus dalam hal melukis dan merancang. Tak memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat rancangan gaun pengantin impian Luhan itu menjadi nyata, karena dalam kurun waktu kurang dari tiga minggu Sehun berhasil menyelesaikan gaun buatannya sendiri.

Ada kalanya Ia merasa lucu, kebanyakan para lelaki yang berkuliah di jurusan arsitektur, mereka akan sangat pandai dalam merancang desain untuk property-property bangunan yang menakjubkan. Tapi, lelaki tampan dan mapan seperti Sehun bahkan tak perlu susah payah untuk kuliah arsitektur jika memang Ia ingin mengembangkan bakatnya dalam hal merancang desain bangunan.

Ayahnya telah sah menurunkan jabatan pemimpin perusahaan Oh Corporation padanya beberapa minggu lalu. Dan, sudah sejak itu pula Sehun berkedudukan sebagai pemimpin tertinggi di perusahaan itu menggantikan Ayahnya. Banyak hal yang Sehun pelajari, Ia berubah drastis menjadi sosok lelaki pekerja keras juga professional dalam menggeluti setiap pekerjaannya. Menjadi pemimpin yang baik sama seperti apa yang dulu dilakukan sang Ayah. Semua karyawan bahkan menerima Sehun dengan antusias. Dan, semenjak Ia menjabat sebagai pemimpin itulah Luhan akan semakin protektif dalam mengawasinya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Hampir setiap hari Oh Corp akan menerima setidaknya seribu surat lamaran perkerjaan di meja resepsionist, dan kebanyakan dari data pelamar yang ada mereka semua adalah wanita.

Awalnya Luhan tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu, namun Ia cukup dibuat kesal juga jika hal ini akan terus terulang di setiap harinya. Belum lagi para karyawati di perusahaan yang sering kedapatan bertingkah genit di depan calon suaminya itu. Luhan sering melayangkan tatapan tajamnya, tapi para wanita disana seolah tak peduli dengan peringatan pertama yang Luhan berikan. Luhan juga sering mengadu marah pada Sehun, tapi respon yang Luhan dapatkan pasti Sehun akan menertawainya karena terlalu cemburu.

Alhasil, hari ini Luhan menutup akses bicaranya terhadap sang kekasih. Mereka sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke butik milik keluarga Luhan, dimana hari ini adalah hari untuk fitting gaun pengantinnya. Tadi pagi Luhan sangat antusias dalam menyambutnya, namun siang ini Ia bungkam dan cemberut seharian karena Sehun menertawainya lagi akibat terlalu cemburu.

"Sayang, kau masih marah hm?," ujar Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke pada Luhan yang masih betah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

Seolah apa yang melintas di jalanan itu lebih menarik perhatiannya ketimbang wajah memelas kekasih tampannya ini.

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari wanita itu. Sehun tersenyum dan menghela nafasnya sejenak. Ia mengambil satu tangan wanita itu dan mencium telapak tangannya dengan mesra.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaan cemburumu, Lu. Tapi, aku hanya tidak habis pikir kenapa kau terus saja untuk merasa cemburu padahal kau sangat tahu bahwa tidak ada wanita lain di dunia ini yang aku inginkan selain dirimu." Lalu Ia menggenggam erat jemari Luhan "Sayang, jangan pernah berpikir jika kau akan tergantikan oleh wanita manapun. Karena, sampai kapanpun kesetiaanku hanya untukmu." kata Sehun lagi.

Sehun mengambil lembut ujung dagu Luhan dengan jemarinya, agar wanita itu kembali melihat ke arahnya.

"Sayang, kau akan fitting gaun pengantinmu hari ini. Apa kau tidak bahagia, hm ?" Sehun menatap mata rusanya dengan lembut. Bibirnya tetap tersenyum meski wajah merajuk Luhan begitu jelas terlihat olehnya. Matanya menatap tajam, dan bibirnya mengerucut kecil.

Ya Tuhan, menurut Sehun ini bukanlah sebuah ekspresi bentuk kemarahan. Melainkan ekspresi seorang anak kecil yang merajuk di usia lima tahunan. Sehun menjadi gemas bukan main, tapi Ia menahan rasa gemasnya dengan baik untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi Luhan yang terlihat mulai chubby karena berat badannya yang bertambah di kehamilannya itu.

"Kau menghancurkan moodku, Hunnie!" tiba-tiba Ia membentak dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Kau menyebalkan!," lalu Ia menepuk bahu Sehun cukup keras.

Lagi-lagi Sehun menghela nafas, dan mencium kedua pipi Luhan yang mulai basah. Mengabaikan bentuk protesnya, lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan sayang.

Sehun mengerti, dan Ia memang harus kuat sabar dalam menghadapi mood swing Luhan yang suka berubah secara tiba-tiba. Menglabilkan perasaan kekasihnya, dan membuat Ia menjadi wanita yang lebih sensitif dan perasa. Sungguh, dampak kehamilan Luhan begitu besar mempengaruhinya. Sehun bahkan terkadang susah untuk membuat mood wanita itu kembali ceria seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu, aku sungguh minta maaf telah membuatmu kesal Sayang. Aku benar-benar menyesal," tutur Sehun tulus sambil terus mengusap punggung sempit Luhan untuk menenangkan emosi labilnya, juga mencium pelipisnya dengan kecupan ringan berkali-kali.

Luhan sesenggukkan kecil di bahunya. Ia lebih mirip seperti bocah kecil yang cengeng daripada seorang Ibu muda yang sebentar lagi akan memiliki anak kedua. Wanita itu meringkuk manja di pelukan Sehun, dan mengecup singkat ujung dagu runcingnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu." Luhan melepaskan rengkuhannya dan tersenyum polos kepada Sehun. Seketika tangisnya menghilang dan matanya membeliak lebar saat dirinya teringat akan sesuatu, "Oh, Ya Tuhan. Aku lupa! Sehun, kita harus cepat! Hanna pasti sudah menunggu kita sejak lama di butik Mama. Dia pasti sedang risau atau bersedih sekarang. Sehunnie! Bergegaslah! Kasihan uri Hanna telah lama menunggu," dan Ia mendesak Sehun untuk segera beranjak cepat.

Astaga, Sehun bahkan menganggumi bagaimana cepatnya pergantian ekspresi yang Luhan miliki. Di awal Ia marah-marah, setelah itu menangis, dan sekarang menjadi sangat khawatir takut putri mereka sedih menantikan kedatangan mereka yang tak kunjung sampai. Sehun bersorak kagum di dalam hatinya.

Mobil mereka yang sempat Sehun berhentikan di pinggiran terotoar jalan, kembali Ia lajukan dengan cepat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju butik Ibunya Luhan. Atau jika lambat sedikit saja, maka Luhan akan kembali mengamuk di sebelahnya.

 _Yah. Oh Sehun, kau memang harus kuat sabar._

..

..

..

"Sayang, hati-hati nanti kau bisa tersandung." Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun menghela nafasnya frustasi. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan Luhan yang menurutnya cukup ceroboh serta tak mengingat kondisi jika Ia tengah hamil muda. Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Setelah berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar di tempat parkir. Sehun berniat ingin membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan, tapi ketika Ia baru mencabut kunci mobilnya wanita itu ternyata lebih cepat keluar dan tanpa memikirkan kondisi kehamilannya Ia langsung bergegas lari untuk masuk ke dalam butik itu.

Wanita itu bahkan tidak menyadari jika Ia berlari dengan stiletto setinggi tujuh centimeter dengan hak kecil yang meruncing! Sehun sangat takut jika Luhannya kembali terjatuh. Dan sudah berkali-kali Ia mengingatkan Luhan, namun wanita itu dengan sikap keras kepalanya tak memperdulikan peringatan Sehun malah semakin cepat bergegas hingga membuka pintu butik cukup keras.

"Hanna!" teriakannya langsung membuat kaget semua orang yang berada di butik. Luhan bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol nafasnya yang memburu hebat. Matanya langsung menatap sekeliling dan menemukan gadis kecilnya disana.

"Mama!" Hanna yang sedang memegang dua boneka Barbie princess di kedua tangannya pun berlari begitu ceria ke arah Luhan. Terdengar suara cekikikan tawanya ketika gadis kecil itu masuk ke dalam pelukan sang Ibu yang memeluknya erat.

"Hanna tidak menangiskan, Sayang? Tadi Hanna bermain bersama siapa?," Tanya Luhan ceria lalu mengusap surai keemasan putrinya yang tergerai indah.

Hanna menunjukkan kedua bonekanya pada Luhan dan tersenyum kekanakan.

"Tidak, Hanna tidak menangis 'kok Mama. Ini, Hanna dapat hadiah boneka Barbie dari Baekhyun-Imo dan Kyungsoo-Imo Mama! Hanna suka sekali bonekanya, sangat cantik." Ujarnya penuh antusias kepada Luhan. Wanita itu tertawa bahagia dibuatnya.

"Oh! Papa, Papa!," kemudian Ia keluar dari kukungan hangat Luhan dan menyambut riang sapaan selamat datang Ayahnya.

Sehun yang berhasil mengendalikan deru nafasnya yang memburu pun akhirnya merasa lega ketika mendapati Luhan sampai dengan selamat tanpa terjatuh sedikit pun di dalam butik. Ia memamerkan senyuman tampannya dan berjongkok dengan kedua tangannya yang di rentangkan lebar di depan Hanna yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Papa, lama sekali. Hanna rindu," rengeknya manja dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

Sehun menggendong Hanna dan mengecup kedua pipinya.

"Maafkan Papa dan Mama yang membuatmu lama menunggu ya Sayang." Lalu matanya memincing tajam ke arah Luhan yang mendekat, "Dan, kau Sayang. Kumohon jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi. Ingat Luhan, kau sedang hamil muda sekarang. Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk untukmu dan juga calon bayi kita." nasihat Sehun dan menatap Luhan dengan sorot penuh permohonan.

Luhan meringis tanpa dosa dan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat.

"Maafkan aku. Janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi 'kok." Lalu Ia tersenyum polos dan membalas tatapan khawatir Sehun dengan binar deer eyes yang menggemaskan.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya ringan dan mengangguk pelan. Ia mencium kening Luhan sayang dan tak lupa kening Hanna juga. Lalu mereka bertiga tertawa ringan bersama.

"Ehem! Permisi. Maaf mengganggu waktu bersama keluarga kecil ini, tapi saya rasa calon pengantin wanita tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi untuk fitting gaun pengantinnya. Karena sejak tadi pagi sudah banyak orang yang menunggu kalian disini,"

Luhan melepaskan rengkuhan hangat kekasihnya dan merunduk pelan. Wajahnya yang merah padam membuat Kyungsoo tertawa ringan.

"Kyungsoo!" mereka berpelukan kecil, "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah sekarang adalah waktunya bulan madumu dan Kai? Kalian kan pengantin baru," goda Luhan dengan seringaian cantiknya yang begitu memikat.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya gugup dan berdehem kecil.

"I-itu, kami menundanya. Tidak mungkin jika aku tidak datang di pernikahan sahabatku sendiri kan?" Lalu Ia menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Luhan, dan tersenyum. "Aku dan Baekhyun akan menjadi bridesmaidmu, Lulu. Jadi, izinkan kami untuk turut mengiring helaian panjang gaunmu di belakangmu nanti saat kau berjalan di atas altar."

"Kau mengizinkannya kan, Lulu?." Kali ini Baekhyun ikut menimpali dan bergabung di antara kedua sahabatnya.

Luhan tertawa haru dan mengangguk senang, "Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak kalian," lalu Ia kembali membawa kedua sahabatnya itu untuk berpelukan lagi.

..

..

Tentu tidak semudah itu untuk membuat gaun Luhan menjadi gaun pengantin paling cantik yang pernah ada. Sehun butuh kerja keras juga ketelitian yang sangat tinggi dalam merancang dan memilih setiap material apa yang akan Ia pergunakan untuk gaun milik Luhannya.

Sebulan bukanlah waktu yang lama, itu tergolong waktu yang singkat untuk membuat sebuah gaun pengantin. Sehun bahkan harus pandai dalam mengatur waktu luangnya. Ia membagi setiap waktunya dalam sebulan itu menjadi tiga ketegori.

Waktu kerja, waktu untuk membuat gaun milik Luhannya, dan terakhir waktu luang untuk sang kekasih juga putri kecilnya. Dan syukurnya, Sehun baik dalam membagi setiap waktu itu.

Entah sudah seberapa banyak ratusan helai benang yang Ia pergunakan, Sehun tidak peduli. Pada akhirnya Ia berhasil menyelesaikan tantangannya dalam waktu satu bulan itu untuk membuat gaun pengantin impian Luhan menjadi kenyataan.

Meski Ia harus rela tubuhnya merasa sangat kelelahan karena terus-terusan mendapat waktu tidur yang kurang.

Dan, disinilah letak fungsi gaun itu dibuat. Melekat begitu sempurna dan sangat pas di tubuh Luhan yang ramping. Helaian dari gaun berbahan satinnya yang berwarna putih gading itu memancarkan kilauan cahaya yang secerah mutiara lautan. Bagian atas gaunnya penuh dengan brokat bunga-bunga kecil yang menumpuk dan membentuk seperti mawar putih besar di bagian pinggang.

Bunga-bunga kecil itu juga merambat hingga ke bagian belakang gaunnya, terus menerus turun hingga ke ujung ekor gaun pengantinnya yang begitu panjang. Juntaian sifonnya yang ringan penuh dengan motif bunga-bunga itu.

Lalu, dari semua keindahan yang ada di gaun tadi. Disinilah letak keindahan sesungguhnya yang Sehun berikan pada gaun pengantin milik Luhan. Yaitu veilnya yang begitu panjang dan jatuh menjuntai ke belakang.

Setiap sisinya Sehun taburkan beberapa kelopak mawar sungguhan yang di susun dengan begitu cantik dan apik. Mawar merah yang menjadi bunga kesukaan Luhan, yang telah di awetkan selama tiga minggu ini untuk menjaga kesegarannya hingga hari pernikahan tiba. Bahkan, wangi alami dari mawar itu masih mengguarkan aroma segar yang memikat.

Luhan sangat takjub melihat bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin tinggi itu. Sungguh, ini adalah gaun pengantin terindah yang pernah Ia lihat. Tidak ada satu pun poin dari rancangan itu yang Sehun lupakan, semua angan-angan Luhan tentang gaunnya pun menjadi kenyataan. Bagaimana bisa gaun ini terlihat lebih indah dari rancangan aslinya? Luhan sungguh terharu atas kesungguhan Sehun dalam mewujudkan sebagian dari keinginan kecilnya. Matanya meneteskan air mata keharuan, bibirnya juga tak luput dari senyum kebahagiaan.

"Sungguh indah sekali, Hannie." Gumam Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Mereka berdua lah yang sejak tadi menemani Luhan di ruang ganti. Sekalian dengan keduanya yang mencoba gaun bridesmaid mereka nanti.

Luhan mengangguk dan menggapai sisi gaunnya yang mengembang indah. Mengangkatnya sedikit dan melihat dari sisi sampingnya. Bagaimana bisa Ia terlihat masih sangat ramping kendati tubuhnya sudah mulai mengalami kenaikan berat badan akibat kehamilannya? Perutnya yang sudah membuncit pun tertutupi dengan amat baik di balik gaunnya yang mengembang itu.

Seolah mengatakan pada bayi di dalam perutnya, jika Ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir dengan keberadaan dirinya yang membuat sang Ibu tak terlihat ramping di hari pernikahannya nanti.

Luhan bahkan semakin terlihat cantik dengan itu. Sehun sangat tahu bagaimana cara membuat Luhan terlihat menakjubkan dengan gaunnya, menyembunyikan perut buncitnya dengan cara yang paling istimewa. Mengantarkan mimpi-mimpi indah pada bayi mereka yang tak perlu merisaukan jika sang Ibu akan keberatan dengan keberadaannya yang bisa saja mempengaruhi kecantikan Ibunya di hari bahagianya kelak.

Luhan sudah tidak sabar, Ia tersenyum sumringah ketika tirai ruang ganti mulai di buka perlahan. Mengangkat sisi gaunnya dan berjalan begitu anggun menuju kekasihnya yang memberikan senyuman dan tatapan penuh kekaguman luar biasa.

Sehun tak bergeming. Ia bahkan sudah sangat gagah dengan stelan tuxedo putihnya yang melekat begitu sempurna di tubuhnya. Kakinya tak bergerak, namun matanya berkali-kali memancarkan sorot yang sama, keterkaguman.

Sungguh, Ia sangat bersyukur dengan gaun yang di buatnya itu. Luhan berkali lipat lebih indah, kecantikannya seolah mengalahkan paras ayu bidadari di surga sana. Dan, yang Sehun sangat banggakan adalah wanita ini miliknya. Miliknya seorang.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memilih keluar dari ruangan dan membiarkan kedua insan itu untuk saling mengagumi diri masing-masing.

Lalu, saat suara pintu yang tertutup bergema ringan, Luhan langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk Sehun dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu dengan mesra. Matanya terpejam erat dan kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Sehun memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Di tahannya tengkuk Luhan dengan lembut untuk memperdalam ciumannnya. Mereka saling membelit satu sama lain, saling tersenyum dengan mata terpejam di setiap kecupan yang mereka tukar. Berulang kali mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, dan setelahnya bibir keduanya kembali menyatu.

"Sehun-ah, aku sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Luhan di sela ciumannya dan menghisap kedua bibir Sehun dengan keras.

Laki-laki itu tertawa ringan dan mengusap pipi kanannya sayang dengan Ibu jarinya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sayang." Dan ciuman mereka terlepas dengan nafas keduanya yang memburu. Sehun menghapus setiap jejak saliva yang mengkilat dan tertinggal di setiap sisi bibir kekasih cantiknya.

"Kau suka gaunnya, Sayang?."

"Ini sangat indah, Sehun. Aku sangat-sangat suka. Ah, aku mencintai gaunnya." Kagum Luhan dan sekarang Ia mengecup kedua pipi Sehun bergantian, "Aku sudah tidak sabar menanti hari pernikahan kita." Ia menangkup kedua rahang Sehun dan menatapnya teduh.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengusak puncuk kepala Luhan dengan gemas. Tangannya meraba perut buncit Luhan yang terlindungi di balik rok gaunnya yang mengembang.

"Aku lebih tidak sabar. Apalagi menanti si kecil ini lahir,"

"Bayi kita pasti sangat bahagia. Dia akan berada di antara kita dan menjadi saksi nyata janji suci kita nanti."

"Itu benar." Sehun mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Luhan, "Kau tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh lagi hari ini?." Katanya cukup di buat bingung karena baru menyadari jika hari ini Luhan tidak meminta apapun akibat masa ngidamnya. Sehun sebenarnya bersyukur untuk itu.

Luhan menggeleng ringan dan ikut menyentuh perutnya di atas tangan Sehun. Dia mengecup pipi Sehun lagi, ah wanita ini benar-benar manja.

"Sudah empat bulan, Sayang. Kurasa nafsu ngidamku sudah mulai berkurang sekarang."

"Ah, Aku lega. Setidaknya Hanna tidak akan cemburu lagi melihat adiknya lebih di perhatikan dibandingkan dengan dirinya,"

"Kita harus keluar sekarang. Pasti semua orang penasaran dengan betapa cantiknya aku dengan gaun pengantinku." Ujar Luhan bangga dan mengapit mesra lengan Sehun disisinya.

"Kau selalu cantik, Luhan. Untukku kau adalah yang paling indah di dunia ini." Lalu mereka tertawa dan Sehun menuntun langkah Luhan dengan hati-hati.

Pintu ruang ganti itu pun terbuka dan hampir semua yang menantikan mereka bersorak kagum. Terutama Jaejoong dan Lian yang langsung berlari, lalu memeluk Luhan secara bersamaan.

"Oh putriku yang cantik! Kau benar-benar terlihat menakjubkan, Sayang."

"Luhan, umma jadi tidak sabar! Apa kita percepat saja pernikahannya menjadi hari ini, hm? Kau sangat cantik! Beruntung sekali putraku memilikimu,"

Luhan hanya tersenyum maklum dan tertawa ringan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hanna yang juga mengenakan gaun sama persis seperti dirinya namun dalam versi lebih mungil dan veil yang lebih polos. Luhan merunduk, menyamakan tingginya dengan Hanna dan mengusap lembut kedua pipi gembilnya.

"Aigoo, anak Mama juga cantik sekali." Pujinya kepada si mungil yang tersenyum.

"Mama jauh lebih cantik. Mama mirip sekali dengan princess Cinderella di buku cerita punya Hanna. Tapi, Mama jauh lebih cantik!." Tutur Hanna polos dan membuat semua yang berada disana berderai tawa gemas akibat tingkahnya.

Ting!

Suara lonceng kecil yang berdering ringan ketika pintu utama butik terbuka membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Disana, berdiri seorang lelaki yang berpostur tinggi dan tampan dengan stelan resmi jas kantornya menyapa semua orang yang berada disana dengan satu senyuman ramah.

Laki-laki itu berjalan ringan menuju mereka semua. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dengan seyuman hangat pun langsung masuk ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu saat pergelangan tangannya tergapai pelan.

"Apa kau datang untuk menjemputku? Bukankah ini masih jam makan siang."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium puncuk kepala istrinya.

"Hm, kalian sangat lama dan aku tidak bisa makan siang dengan baik jika tidak ada istri mungilku yang menemani di sisiku." gumam Chanyeol

Baekhyun tersenyum geli, dan melepaskan rengkuhan hangat suami tampannya.

"Selagi kau berada disini. Berikan selamat dulu untuk Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka baru saja fitting baju pernikahan."

Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dalam, dan melihat sang istri mengangguk yakin, Chanyeol pun tersenyum makna. Ia menguraikan langkahnya ke arah Luhan yang memberinya senyuman hangat.

Chanyeol memeluk Luhan sekilas sebagai bentuk persahabatan. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Kau sangat cantik, Lu." Bisiknya jujur hingga mengundang tawa kecil di bibir Luhan. Wanita itu balas berbisik padanya, "Terimakasih, Oppa. Berjanjilah untuk selalu menjaga Baekhyun kami dengan baik."

"Pasti."

Chanyeol merenggangkan jarak di antara Ia dan Luhan. Matanya bergulir ke samping Luhan, dimana sudah berdiri Sehun dengan wajah datarnya yang penuh dengan keseriusan melihat interaksi mereka barusan.

Chanyeol yang awalnya memasang wajah ramah tiba-tiba auranya berubah menjadi geram. Emosinya yang selama ini Ia tahan dan Ia simpan dengan baik seakan terpancing ketika melihat Sehun kembali ada di sisi Luhan.

Laki-laki itu menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan tangan yang terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Keheningan yang terjadi seakan mencekam dan membuat suasana yang hangat tadi berubah menjadi tegang.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mulai was-was dan bersiap untuk menyela namun Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu berjalan mendekati Sehun.

Laki-laki itu berdiri tepat di sebelahnya dan berbisik dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

"Sehun-ah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, di atap."

..

..

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **25 September 2017**

* * *

 **Hallo, Readers-nim.**

 **Karena wordsnya kepanjangan jadi aku bagi aja menjadi dua chapter ya. Awalnya mau di jadiin satu, tapi kasihan entar kalian lelah bacanya kalo kepanjangan wkwk.**

 **Semoga chapter ini membuat kalian Happy sekaligus baper, moment Sehun-Hanna nya sudah lunas ya. Sampai bertemu lagi di Chapter terakhir~**

 **See you, Next time.**

 **Big Love, Thanks :***


	18. Chapter 17

" **Designer of My Wedding Dress "**

 **..**

 **SEHUN and LUHAN**

 **And OC(s)**

 **Romance, Drama, Angst**

 **Mature**

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **The Last Chapter**_

* * *

 **.**

Langit jingga membaur di atas sana, matahari melukiskan jutaan cahaya senjanya dengan begitu luas dan indah. Angin sore bertiup cukup kencang dan begitu dingin, menggerakkan helai demi helai surai hitam legam kedua lelaki itu yang terjebak pada keheningan yang mencekam di sekitaran mereka.

Mereka sama-sama menghadap pada langit sore itu. Melihat sebegitu jauhnya dunia ini terbentuk hingga tak ada jarak dan celah yang tercipta. Memandangi gumpalan awan yang berarak cepat di langit, juga sinar senja yang perlahan berubah warna semakin redup.

Menandakan jika sebentar lagi malam akan menyambut datang.

Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa mereka berada di situasi diam seperti ini. Sejak Chanyeol membawanya untuk berbicara di atas atap, lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengeluarkan petuah sedikit pun.

Mereka sudah berdiri disana selama satu jam penuh. Dan, tidak ada pembicaraan berarti yang tercipta. Hanya keheningan, dan Sehun terlalu bingung untuk memulai semuanya darimana.

Chanyeol memandangi langit sore di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak berarti. Dia bukannya sedang membuang waktu, hanya saja pikiran dan perasaannya masih belum selesai dalam berperang.

Memikirkan, sesungguhnya Ia masih belum bisa mempercayai Sehun sepenuhnya untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan. Ini bukan permasalahan bahwa Ia masih menaruh perasaan pada Luhan, seutuhnya Chanyeol sudah memahami perasaannya sendiri dan hanya Baekhyun yang Ia cintai.

Hanya saja, menelik seberapa keras kekejaman masa lalu yang membuat Luhan terus-menerus terpuruk pada kesedihan karena Sehun. Membuat kepercayaan Chanyeol kepada lelaki itu berkurang, atau lebih tepatnya Ia tidak bisa mencoba untuk percaya kembali.

Helaan nafas panjangnya terdengar gusar. Angin dingin yang berhembus pun tidak berarti apa-apa ketika Ia merasa jiwa dalam dirinya begitu panas dan berapi-api. Ada amarah besar yang selama ini Chanyeol pendam di dalam dirinya.

Dia tidak bisa sebaik Luhan dalam memaafkan semua kesalahan besar yang Sehun lakukan. Menjadi seseorang yang ingin terus menjaga Luhan, terkadang Chanyeol merasa bahwa Ia adalah sosok kakak laki-laki untuk adik kecilnya itu.

Chanyeol hanya ingin Luhan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang tepat.

Lalu, mengapa kebahagiaan yang Luhan inginkan harus bersama lelaki yang membuatnya mengenal jelas apa itu kata kehancuran? Chanyeol tidak bisa toleran untuk itu. Terkadang Ia berpikir, apa semua wanita di dunia ini di berkati dengan hati yang selembut dan sebaik malaikat?

"Jika Hyung ingin memukul wajahku, aku mempersilahkan."

Pada akhirnya kalimat ini lah yang Sehun utarakan sejak satu jam berada dalam keheningan. Ia bukan tidak menyadari, jika sejak tadi Chanyeol menyimpan geramannya pada helaan nafas panjang juga kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mendecih muak dan melayangkan Sehun tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"CK! Kau benar-benar membuatku muak, Oh Sehun. Jika kau masih mempunyai hati nurani, seharusnya kau tak perlu datang kembali pada Luhan!."

Sehun tetap pada ketenangannya, dan membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan raut biasa. Tidak merasa takut sedikit pun.

"Justru karena aku masih memiliki hati nurani untuk itulah aku ingin kembali pada Luhan. Jika aku meninggalkannya, mungkin bukan hanya kami berdua yang akan tersiksa oleh rindu juga cinta yang tak tersalurkan. Tapi juga Hanna dan calon bayi kami."

Chanyeol mengeraskan wajahnya ketika kalimat mulus itu terucap dengan begitu bangga dari bibir Sehun. Seolah apa yang dikatakannya itu memang benar adanya. Dan Chanyeol benci karena fakta itu.

"Jangan membawa nama Hanna dan calon bayi kalian ke dalam jeratan semua tumpukan dosamu! Kedua anak itu hanya tidak akan tahu, jika mereka memiliki seorang Ayah yang layak di samakan dengan seorang Iblis! Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa Luhan bisa tetap ingin mencintaimu. Dia adalah korban atas semua kekejaman yang telah kau berikan untuk mencoba membunuhnya secara perlahan dengan tangisan. Kau seharusnya tahu diri, bahwa Luhan terlalu baik untukmu."

Sehun merunduk, perkataan yang Chanyeol lontarkan barusan memang ada benarnya. Sejauh ini hanya itu yang Sehun pikirkan, pantas atau tidaknya jika Ia ingin terus berada di sisi Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. Tidak ada keraguan yang Ia temukan di dalam hatinya ketika memikirkan hal itu.

"Karena Luhan mempercayaiku, Hyung. Kau benar, mungkin aku memang tak sepantasnya kembali pada Luhan." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali melihat matahari yang mulai terbenam, "Aku bahkan sudah sangat banyak bertanya pada wanita itu mengapa Ia harus menerima kembali lelaki bodoh seperti diriku. Aku bahkan menangis ketika mengakui semua dosaku padanya, mengingat jika sudah seberapa lama aku mengabaikan dan meninggalkannya sendirian di ingatanku yang hilang." Lalu Ia kembali memusatkan atensinya pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi, seberapa keras pun aku mencoba untuk menjauh dari Luhan. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Hyung. Dia adalah alasan sebenarnya yang membuatku terus bertahan dalam kehidupan ini. Dia juga adalah obat dari semua rasa sakitku. Ketika aku tidak bersamanya, aku bahkan tak bisa mengurus diriku dengan baik. Tubuhku selalu sakit, hatiku sangat merindu padanya. Itu sangat menyiksa. Bahkan saat aku berpikir untuk berpamitan ingin pergi meninggalkannya, sebelum kalimat itu terucap Luhan bahkan sudah menahanku. Menahan langkah kepergianku dan kembali mengajakku untuk menjalani kehidupan bersamanya."

"Maafkan aku, Hyung. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkan, Luhan. Aku tidak akan melepasnya pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jadi ku harap, kau bisa mempercayaiku kembali untuk membahagiakannya. Karena aku sudah berjanji, hanya ada air mata kebahagiaan yang akan Ia tangisi setelah ini. Aku berjanji, Hyung. Ini adalah janji dari seorang lelaki sejati,"

Chanyeol mengurangi lipatan dan kerutan di dahinya. Ia menghela nafas, mengganti tatapan tajamnya menjadi sedikit lebih ramah. Dia mungkin kehilangan kata-katanya ketika mendengar penuturan Sehun yang begitu tegas barusan. Baru kali ini Chanyeol merasa bahwa itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Ia dengar langsung dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Ungkapannya penuh dengan makna. Kata-katanya tegas, dan lantang. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menemukan celah untuk di sanggah.

Tapi, apa itu berarti Chanyeol harus mulai kembali untuk memberikan kepercayaannya untuk Sehun? Apa ini sudah saatnya Ia memaafkan lelaki itu pula?

Chanyeol merunduk lagi, dan mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dengan kuat. Seperti angin yang berhembus begitu cepat, satu pukulan telak Chanyeol layangkan di udara dan menyerang rahang Sehun dengan sangat keras. Hingga membuat lelaki itu tersungkur dan terseret di lantai semen yang begitu dingin.

BRUK!

"Itu sebagai tanda dari salam selamat datangku padamu, Oh Sehun. Kuharap kau tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanmu lagi. Dan, memegang janjimu itu selayaknya kau seorang lelaki sejati."

Sehun tersungkur jatuh dibawahnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan membuang ludah ke lantai. Darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya yang pecah akibat pukulan Chanyeol barusan. Bukan main perihnya luka yang Ia dapatkan, namun Sehun menerima hadiah ini dengan senyuman bangganya.

Itu artinya, Chanyeol sudah kembali mempercayainya bukan?

"Aku berjanji, Hyung. Jika aku mengulangi kesalahanku lagi, dan menyakiti Luhan. Kau boleh memenggal kepalaku dan membuang mayatku ke neraka,"

"Tidak usah banyak mungumbar janji. Aku hanya butuh kau membuktikan ucapanmu itu." Chanyeol maju mendekati Sehun dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Bangunlah. Aku tahu, saat ini pasti Luhan sedang khawatir bukan main di dalam sana. Memikirkan kau mati atau tidak ketika berada di dekatku."

Sehun tertawa lugas dan mengambil uluran tangan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu bangkit, dan menyeka luka di sudut bibirnya yang perlahan mulai mengering. Chanyeol tersenyum singkat dan menepuk bahu Sehun dua kali sebagai tanda perdamaian mereka.

Lalu Ia berlalu lebih dulu meninggalkan atap ketika selesai berucap beberapa kata yang sukses membuat Sehun mendengus geli.

"Kuharap tata rias pengantin kalian adalah orang yang sangat ahli. Karena wajahmu yang memar itu tidak akan menghilang dalam waktu tiga hari. Dia harus menghabiskan banyak waktu lebih lama untuk meriasmu nanti daripada merias Luhan."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun meremas pergelangan tangannya yang terasa basah oleh keringat dingin. Kegugupan sedikit membuatnya merasa cukup linglung. Berkali-kali helaan nafasnya terdengar risau dari ujung bibirnya.

Ia terus memeriksakan dirinya di hadapan cermin tinggi dan besar di depannya. Terus meneliti bila saja ada penampilannya yang kurang baik. Dan hasilnya tetap sama, semua outfits yang dikenakannya sempurna. Tataan rambutnya juga sempurna, wajahnya terlihat selalu tampan dan mempesona.

Lalu mengapa Ia masih saja begitu gugup?

Sehun tahu, hal yang menjadi alasan dari kegugupan besarnya adalah hari ini. Dimana hari pernikahannya yang pertama dan terakhir akan segera di selenggarakan dalam waktu beberapa menit lagi.

Hari awal yang akan menjadikannya resmi memegang status sebagai kepala keluarga. Hari dimana Ia tidak akan menafkahi dirinya sendiri, namun juga untuk Luhan dan anak-anak mereka nanti. Hari dimana Ia akan menjadi benteng satu-satunya yang akan terus menjaga dan melindungi seluruh keluarga kecilnya.

Hari yang akan tercipta dalam sejarah di hidupnya sebagai hari yang paling bahagia. Hari pernikahannya dengan sang kekasih. Dengan wanita yang teramat Ia cintai. Dengan wanita yang akan terus menemaninya menjelajah waktu sampai hanya maut saja yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Sehun mengambil nafas menenangkan dan menguatkan tekadnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum, dan merapikan sedikit tataan tuxedonya. Memeriksa jika tak ada lagi yang perlu Ia permasalahkan dari penampilannya. Hanya mulai berjalan dengan langkah tegap, raut wajah yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan, dan menanti pengantin wanitanya tiba disebelahnya ketika berada di atas mimbar nanti.

Lalu mereka berdua akan mengucapkan janji mereka sehidup semati di hadapan semua tamu undangan, di hadapan pastur, di hadapan Tuhan, juga di hadapan calon bayi mereka yang tertidur bahagia dalam tempat tidurnya yang Agung.

Semua tamu hadirin telah mengisi tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Begitu ramai dan penuh. Mereka datang dengan membawa banyak doa dan harapan untuk kehidupan baru Sehun dan Luhan nantinya. Berharap mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang tetap utuh, harmonis, penuh dengan kasih sayang, dan selalu dalam perlindungan yang maha kuasa.

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah tegasnya di atas altar. Tuxedo putihnya terlihat begitu bercahaya dengan aura ketampanan maskulinnya yang begitu luar biasa mempesona. Ia menempatkan senyuman kecil dan hangatnya pada setiap tamu undangan yang menatapnya terkagum-kagum.

Langkahnya pasti dan tak ada keraguan satu pun yang mengitari di sekelilingnya. Ia membungkuk sopan ketika tapakan kakinya telah berhenti dan sampai di atas mimbar altar.

Menatap semua hadirin yang datang dengan rasa syukur yang mendalam. Ada banyak kerabatnya yang hadir, terutama para keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang begitu Sehun sayangi. Sehun juga tersenyum yakin ketika Chanyeol dan Kai sama-sama memberikannya semangat.

Hanya tinggal menunggu ketika pintu kembali dibuka.

Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya, memusatkan seluruh atensinya pada pintu utama yang dibuka secara perlahan. Detingan suara piano pengantar lagu-lagu kebahagiaan mulai dimainkan, mengalun dan memenuhi seluruh penjuru sisi gereja dengan alunan musiknya yang merdu dan damai.

Sehun kembali mendapatkan kegugupannya juga tatapan takjub yang luarbiasa. Matanya menyorot dengan begitu lurus dan haru. Melihat sang pujaan hatinya berjalan di dampingi oleh calon Ayah mertuanya di atas penjuru altar, menuju kearahnya.

Luhan terlihat sangat luarbiasa dengan gaun pengantinnya yang menjutai mempesona. Bahu mulusnya terbuka di udara. Leher jenjangnya yang tinggi dihiasi oleh kalung intan dan permata. Bawahan roknya mekar seperti kelopak mawar di awal pagi. Perut buncitnya yang cantik pun bahkan terlindungi dengan baik di balik gaunnya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tak luput dari senyum hangatnya. Mereka berdua terlihat selalu cantik dan begitu mempesona dengan auranya masing-masing. Menjadi pengiring setia Luhan dan membawa ujung veil panjangnya dengan raut kebahagiaan untuk sang sahabat.

Senyuman Luhan adalah cahaya di kehidupan Sehun. Cara bibirnya yang terukir itu membuat kegugupan Sehun menjadi sirna seketika, hatinya terasa begitu tentram dan damai. Dan, Sehun sangat bersyukur jika wanita bak malaikat ini akan menjadi istri sah nya dalam beberapa detik lagi.

"Nak, mulai sekarang aku akan melepaskan tanggung jawabku dalam menjaga putriku satu-satunya ini padamu. Jagalah putriku ini dengan baik. Aku dan Istriku sudah merawat dan membesarkannya tanpa kenal lelah selama bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak Ia dilahirkan. Kami sangat menyayanginya, dan Ia adalah permata paling berharga yang pernah kami miliki selama ini. Dan, sekarang aku sebagai Ayahnya ingin menitipkannya untukmu. Tolong cintai dan selalu sayangi dia. Luhan memang sedikit manja dan pemarah, tapi sebenarnya dia wanita yang sangat baik dan tulus." Gumam Jisung dengan senyuman hangatnya. Sesungguhnya lelaki paru baya ini sedang menahan tangis harunya.

"Papa…" Luhan bahkan sudah menitikkan air mata ketika sang Ayah selesai dalam berucap. Wanita itu memeluk Ayahnya sekilas, dan membuat semua orang yang menyaksikan bahkan ikut hanyut dalam tangis keharuan.

"Anak cantik tidak boleh menangis, Sayang. Ini adalah hari bahagiamu." Kata Jisung sembari menyeka lembut airmata Luhan dengan kedua Ibu jarinya yang telah mengeriput dimakan usia.

Lelaki itu memberikan genggaman tangan putrinya pada Sehun yang menyambutnya dengan hangat. Menggenggam kelima jemari Luhan erat dan pasti.

Sehun tersenyum ke arah wanita itu dan berucap tegas dan penuh keyakinan pada Ayah mertuanya.

"Aku berjanji, Appa. Aku akan membuktikan semua janji yang akan aku ucapkan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Appa dan Umma kecewa sedikit pun karena telah menyerahkan Luhan seutuhnya padaku. Aku akan terus bersama mereka, dan membimbing mereka."

Sang Ayah mertua tersenyum dan menggangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah saatnya kalian berdua mengikat janji di hadapan Tuhan. Semoga Tuhan memberkati keluarga kecil kalian."

Jisung mundur dengan langkah lega dan ikhlas. Meskipun Ia begitu sedih dengan memberikan Luhan kepada Sehun. Namun lelaki itu yakin, jika Ia telah memberikan Luhannya dengan lelaki yang tepat.

Sehun dan Luhan kembali menguatkan genggaman tangan mereka. Pastur sudah memulaikan bacaan doa-doanya untuk memberkati kedua mempelai pengantin ini. Dan, seluruh pasang telinga yang mendengar pun juga mengamini setiap doa-doa itu di dalam hati mereka.

Tidak ada keraguan ataupun hambatan dalam mengucapkan janji suci itu. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan, keduanya berhasil mengucapkan janji sehidup semati mereka dengan begitu lancar dan tegas. Dan, kalimat yang paling berarti adalah ketika keduanya sama-sama menglafalkan kalimat 'Iya, saya bersedia' dengan begitu lantang dan penuh keyakinan.

Seolah tak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu atau bahkan mengacaukan janji yang telah mereka buat. Bukan hanya semua orang ataupun Tuhan yang menjadi saksi nyata sumpah mereka. Bahkan calon bayi mereka pun mendengar sumpah itu dengan senyuman tidurnya di dalam sana. Pada akhirnya, sang Bayi akan semakin terlelap dalam tidur dan semakin mendapatkan banyak mimpi-mimpi yang indah.

Hanya tinggal menunggu, kapan Tuhan akan membukakan pintu pertamanya untuk lahir dan melihat dunia luar. Dunia yang sesungguhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ketegangan mendominasi di seluruh penjuru sisi ruangan kedap suara tersebut. Atmosfer disekitar mereka terasa begitu mencekam. Pasokan oksigen terasa sangat menipis hingga paru-paru rasanya sesak dan susah untuk terus bernafas.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling beradu dalam tatap. Yang satu dengan tatapan memohonnya, dan yang satu lagi dengan tatapan menyangkalnya.

"Tidak bisa, Luhan. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan dirimu untuk melakukan persalinan secara normal. Ini mungkin tidak semudah kau melahirkan Hanna waktu itu. Persalinan anak kedua kalian jauh lebih beresiko. Kau punya riwayat Anemia yang cukup tinggi. Jika kita memaksakan persalinan normal ini, resikonya kau bisa mengalami pendarahan hebat setelah melahirkan. Dan, Itu sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatan hidupmu. Jalan satu-satunya hanyalah lewat operasi." Tekan Yixing sekali lagi dan menjelaskan segala alasannya mengapa Ia melarang Luhan untuk melakukan persalinan secara normal.

Hanya ada Yixing dan Luhan di ruangan itu. Luhan pergi untuk check-up kandungan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun termasuk Sehun. Ia juga mematikan ponselnya sejak pagi, dan dengan nekatnya menyetir seorang diri menuju rumah sakit tempat Yixing berkerja.

Luhan hanya ingin memastikan jika kerisauan yang selama ini menghantui hari-harinya itu punya alasan akurat, setidaknya Ia berharap itu tidak terlalu penting. Tapi, ternyata penjelasan dokter Yixing barusan cukup untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Hanya saja, mengapa harus berita buruk ini?

"Ta-tapi dokter, apa tidak ada cara lain? Aku sungguh ingin melahirkan bayiku secara normal. Aku hanya ingin memiliki ikatan batin yang lebih kuat dengannya." Luhan merunduk dan menjatuhkan airmatanya. Ia menangkup wajahnya dan terisak di depan Yixing.

Yixing menghela nafas prihatin dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Emosi Luhan sungguh diluar kendali, sekarang Yixing paham mengapa Sehun sering kalang kabut lalu mengadu padanya jika Luhan akan banyak menangis untuk alasan yang kadang tak masuk akal. Hormon kehamilannya begitu besar mempengaruhi suasana hatinya. Mungkin bayi mereka akan menjadi anak yang sangat manja ketika Ia lahir nanti.

"Kita hanya berusaha untuk mengurangi resiko buruknya, Sayang. Aku menyarankan hal ini karena ingin agar kau dan bayimu selamat saat persalinan nanti," Yixing tersenyum menenangkan dan menghapus jejak airmata Luhan.

Tapi Luhan tidak setenang senyuman itu. Sesungguhnya, Ia cukup takut.

"Tapi, bukannya aku sudah sering mengkonsumsi vitamin penambah darah? Tubuhku juga akhir-akhir ini baik-baik saja, dokter. Aku tidak merasa lemas sedikit pun. Aku yakin jika tekanan darahku normal," tukas Luhan tetap pada pendiriaannya. Ia yakin, Ia akan baik-baik saja. Walau jelas, apa yang dikatakan Yixing bukanlah sebuah kebohongan atau candaan semata. Itu bisa menjadi boomerang untuk Luhan sendiri. Ia memilin jarinya dengan gelisah dan takut di ujung mantel berbulu hangatnya.

"Dan hasilnya jauh berbeda dengan pemeriksaan yang aku lakukan. Anemiamu masih sangat beresiko. Jadi, kumohon tolong dengarkan dan ikuti apa keinginanku Luhan. Kita lakukan persalinan dengan operasi. Tinggal menghitung hari dari waktunya si kecil akan lahir. Kita tidak bisa memastikan jadwal persalinanmu maju atau mundur dari tanggal yang sudah di prediksikan."

Luhan menyentuh perutnya yang sudah sangat membesar dan mengelusnya dengan penuh keibuan. Si bayi menendang samar di dalam sana ketika telapak tangan Luhan menyentuh titik keberadaannya.

Seolah-olah Luhan paham, jika bayinya juga menginginkan yang terbaik untuk keselamatan Ibunya. Tidak peduli untuk persalinan seperti apa. Bayi mereka sudah sangat bahagia jika Ia dilahirkan nanti, Luhan-lah yang akan memberikan kecupan selamat datang pertama untuknya.

Itu sudah sangat lebih dari cukup.

"Aku hanya ingin dia di lahirkan dengan selamat dan sehat." Bisiknya penuh harap.

"Dan, kita semua ingin kau dan bayimu selamat di hari persalinan nanti. Kumohon, Luhan. Sekali ini saja dengarkan kata-kataku dan hilangkan lah sikap keras kepalamu demi kalian _berdua_." Yixing meremas pundak Luhan menenangkan dan menatapnya teduh, memohon. "Kau tahu jika Sehun sangat khawatir saat ini bukan? Jangan coba-coba lagi untuk nekat dan menyetir sendiri, Hm. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku untuk datang ke rumah kalian. Sekarang, nyalakan ponselmu dan beritahu Sehun untuk menjemputmu disini. Dia pasti sangat cemas dan mencari keberadaanmu." Kemudian, satu kecupan hangat Luhan dapatkan di puncuk kepalanya.

Yixing tidak lebih dari seorang Ibu bagi Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk lesu dan tersenyum kepada Yixing.

"Terimakasih dokter. Aku, akan mempertimbangkannya." kata Luhan dan keluar dari ruangan Yixing dengan pikiran yang berkalut.

Yixing menghubungi bagian informasi dengan cepat sesaat setelah Luhan keluar.

"Tolong kumpulkan semua perawat di ruangan rapat pada saat jam istirahat nanti. Ada rapat yang ingin aku informasikan, dan ini sangat penting."

..

..

Selama kehamilannya, Luhan memang kerap kali membuat semua orang takut dan khawatir. Terkadang Ia akan melakukan suatu hal yang berat atau membahayakan kesehatannya sendiri. Untuk alasan yang tidak terlalu masuk pada nalar setiap orang, karena ngidamnya yang cukup ekstrim.

Sehun mungkin adalah kepala rumah tangga saat ini. Perannya jauh berkali lipat lebih penting semenjak Luhan sudah resmi menjadi istrinya beberapa bulan terakhir.

Mereka tinggal di rumah megah yang Sehun rancang seorang diri, dan Luhan akan merancang pula bagian-bagian cantik di dalam rumah mereka. Alamatnya, tak jauh juga dari rumah kedua orangtua mereka yang bertetanggaan.

Untuk suatu alasan yang kuat, jika Sehun ingin Luhannya tetap terjaga dan aman selagi lelaki itu membanting tulang di perusahaan. Walau penjagaan kediaman rumah mereka cukup ketat, tetap saja Sehun merasa khawatir jika Luhan tinggal di rumah seorang diri.

Hanna sekarang bukan lagi seorang gadis mungil lima tahun yang berdiam diri di rumah. Ia sudah masuk ke taman kanak-kanak dua bulan terakhir, dan jadwal belajarnya begitu aktif serta cukup padat. Anak gadis Sehun dan Luhan itu juga memiliki jam-jam senggang di waktu luangnya, namun semua itu bukan lagi milik Luhan di rumah. Karena Hanna mengikuti les bermain alat music dan balet setiap minggunya.

Tidak ada larangan yang bisa Luhan pakai untuk mempertahankan Hanna berada di rumah. Melihat keantusiasan dan semangat membara gadis kecilnya itu setiap akan pergi les, Luhan menyerah dan membiarkannya pergi dengan senyuman ikhlas. Kendati Ia begitu kesepian di rumah besar mereka, untuk itulah Luhan sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk menanti bayinya lahir.

Sehun mungkin punya jadwal kerja yang sangat padat. Belum lagi posisinya yang sebagai seorang direktur utama Perusahaan, membuatnya benar-benar merasa kekuatan dan energinya di kuras habis. Banyak kepala keluarga dan pegawai yang harus Sehun gaji setiap bulannya. Dan mengurus semua pekerjaan di perusahaan besar itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

Mungkin Ia dikenal oleh para pegawainya sebagai pemimpin yang tegas dan berwibawa. Tak jarang pula kadang kemarahan Sehun akan naik ke titik tertinggi dan membuat semua pegawai kantornya menjadi segan lalu takut bukan main.

Walau begitu, Sehun tetaplah seorang Ayah yang sangat penyayang dan hangat. Di rumah Ia akan memusatkan semua perhatiannya untuk keluarga. Memiliki pengendalian emosi yang benar-benar baik dan sabar. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, terkadang Sehun juga akan meledak di rumah. Namun, Ia bisa menghandle emosinya dengan baik meski geramannya tertahan di puncuk kepalanya yang mendidih.

Dan untuk yang satu ini, Sehun tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Ia mungkin akan memberikan Luhan senyuman mengalah ketika istrinya itu terkadang melanggar perintahnya. Bukan sebuah perintah yang membuat Luhan merasa tersakiti. Sehun hanya ingin agar Luhan ingat akan kondisi kesehatan juga keselamatannya selama masa kehamilan besar.

Lalu, bagaimana bisa Luhan mengabaikan nasihatnya lagi seperti ini? Apa perintahnya sebagai kepala keluarga tidak dihargai? Tidak tahukah dirinya jika Sehun benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisinya?

Bagaimana tidak?

Di awal pagi ini mereka seperti yang biasanya. Sarapan pagi dengan begitu ceria dan harmonis, terkadang penuh humor juga dengan lelucon-lelucon Hanna yang menceritakan hal kanak-kanak pada mereka.

Sehun pergi bekerja dengan tenang dan seperti kebiasanya, tak lupa mencium seluruh sisi wajah Luhan dengan sayang juga perut besarnya. Bahkan mereka terlibat sedikit ciuman panjang dan liar tadi pagi, hingga Hanna berteriak marah jika Ia akan terlambat sekolah jika Sehun tidak segera mengantarnya.

Wanita itu juga mengangkat teleponnya di jam delapan. Mengatakan bahwa Ia baik-baik saja dan ingin berdiam diri di rumah sembari menonton acara TV pagi hari.

Sehun tersenyum lama setelah itu, dan akhirnya Ia bisa menjalani rapat besarnya dengan hati yang tenang dan lega.

Namun, saat rapatnya hampir mencapai kesepakatan bersama dalam urusan bisnis besar perusahaan, Sehun harus rela kehilangan pundi-pundi uangnya lagi ketika Ia langsung keluar dari ruang rapat dengan keadaan wajah cemas dan ketakutan.

Ia mendapatkan laporan dari Bibi pengurus rumah jika Luhan pergi menyetir sendiri dengan keadaan kacau. Belum lagi suara sang bibi yang terdengar bergetar dan ketakutan membuat perasaan Sehun serasa dihantam pada kekhawatiran yang luarbiasa.

Lelaki itu cemas bahkan sampai menangis. Berkali-kali Ia menghubungi Luhan namun ponsel wanita itu tidak aktif. Ia juga menghubungi para kerabatnya namun mereka semua tak ada yang tahu kemana Luhan pergi.

Pada akhirnya, Sehun bertindak seorang diri. Menyambar kunci mobilnya dengan cepat dan jasnya. Meninggalkan segudang perkerjaannya demi mencari Luhan selama berjam-jam ke seluruh penjuru kota yang bisa Ia jangkau.

Sehun sadar jika akhir-akhir ini Ia sering kedapatan Luhan akan lebih banyak melamun dan hilang fokus. Ketika lelaki itu bertanya maka jawaban istrinya akan mengatakan jika Ia tidak memikirkan apapun. Tapi, Sehun tahu jika Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Lalu akhirnya, selama Sehun berhasil menjemputnya di rumah sakit tempat biasa Luhan check-up kehamilan, lelaki itu mendiami Luhan seharian. Tanpa berkata apapun ketika menemukan Luhan, tapi hatinya sangat merasa lega kerena sang istri dalam keadaan masih sehat dan baik-baik saja. Hanya mencium puncuk kepalanya, lalu diam seribu bahasa meski Luhan menangis ketakutan ingin menjelaskan semuanya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Seharusnya mereka sudah tertidur, namun Luhan tetap terjaga karena hatinya yang risau bukan main. Biasanya Sehun akan selalu memeluknya setiap malam, mengelus perutnya dengan sayang demi membuat bayi mereka juga mendapatkan tidur yang nyenyak.

Tapi untuk malam ini, Sehun memunggunginya. Mereka bahkan tak sempat untuk memberikan kecupan dan salam selamat tidur.

"Sehun…" cicit Luhan takut. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan susah untuk menghadap ke punggung dingin suaminya.

"Sehun, aku … aku tidak bisa tidur." Adunya dengan menatap punggung itu dengan sendu. Luhan bergetar di jarinya yang meraba punggung suaminya ragu.

"Sehun, aku … aku minta maaf. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku. Aku hanya … khawatir." Dan seperti yang selalu terjadi, Luhan akan menjatuhkan kembali airmatanya. Ia meremas kaus piama belakang Sehun dengan resah.

Sehun tidak tertidur, Ia sepenuhnya sadar. Bahkan Sehun tidak akan bisa tertidur jika Luhannya belum menggapai mimpi indahnya di mata yang terpejam dan deru nafasnya yang tenang. Lelaki itu hanya diam, dan menunggu apa yang ingin di keluhkan oleh sang istri. Dan, mendengar perasaan itu Sehun membenarkan analisanya lalu menyerah.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa marah kepada Luhan, tidak lebih dari lima menit.

Ketika mendengar isak tangis yang samar itu, detik itu juga Sehun berbalik. Menemukan istrinya tersedu-sedu dengan mata yang basah dan hidung yang mengkerut. Bahkan tataan rambutnya terlihat lepek dan berantakan.

Menghela nafas menyerah, Sehun mendekatkan dirinya dan merangkul tubuh Luhan dengan begitu posesif. Beberapa kali Ia mengecup puncuk kepala Luhan dan mengelus punggung istrinya itu dengan sayang.

"Ssstt, jangan menangis, Sayangku." Bisik lelaki itu di telinga Luhan.

Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya semakin dalam di dada bidang suaminya. Aroma khas yang begitu maskulin dari tubuh suaminya selalu membuat Luhan tenang.

Aroma inilah yang membuatnya begitu merindukan kehangatan Sehun setiap hari.

"Se-sehun, a—aku"

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku mohon maafkan aku," terus tiada henti memberi Luhan kecupan di puncuk kepalanya.

Luhan menjatuhkan kembali tangisnya. Lihat? Bahkan Ia sangat sadar jika selama ini dirinya lah yang selalu membangkang apa yang diperintahkan suaminya. Luhan sudah sering membuat lelaki itu marah dan kesal. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka akan selalu berbagi kehangatan seperti ini.

Dan, Sehun akan terus meminta maaf. Untuk kesalahan yang Luhan-lah sebagai pelaku utamanya.

"Sehun, akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu. Aku yang salah, aku yang—"

Sehun membungkam bibirnya dengan cara yang paling membuat Luhan melayang. Ciumannya begitu manis. Luhan bahkan bisa merasakan seluruh cinta dan ketulusan itu di ciuman suaminya. Tanpa ada rasa kekesalan sedikit pun. Sepenuhnya, Sehun tidak bisa memiliki rasa untuk marah kepada Luhan.

Lelaki itu menghapus jejak airmata Luhan dengan kedua Ibu jarinya. Tak lupa memberikan senyuman tampannya yang selalu berhasil membuat Luhan semakin jatuh cinta. Sehun menggerakkan telapak tangannya untuk mengelus si kecil di perut Luhan.

Setelah itu tatapan teduh dan penuh harap Ia berikan kepada istrinya yang cengeng ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu khawatir, sayang? Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kan?."

Luhan menggeleng, merunduk sebentar untuk memberikan penjelasannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Bayi kita juga tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku merasa sedikit takut akhir-akhir ini. Lalu, aku nekat ke rumah sakit untuk menemui dokter Yixing untuk bertanya padanya." Luhan mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum. Ia menangkup kedua wajah Sehun, "Dokter Yixing bilang kami baik dan sehat. Itu hanya perasaan biasa yang terjadi padaku, karena aku sudah masuk di fase-fase akan melahirkan. Jadi, aku merasa tenang sekarang." Luhan tahu dia berbohong. Tidak mungkin Ia memberitahu Sehun tentang prihal yang sebenarnya. Sehun akan menjadi khawatir dan tidak akan membiarkan Luhan sendirian. Dan Luhan tahu, jika bahaya ini pasti juga akan mempengaruhi Sehun seutuhnya.

Luhan hanya tidak ingin perkerjaan Sehun di perusahaan menjadi terganggu karena memikirkan kondisinya.

Sehun terdengar menghembuskan nafas lega. Luhan memejamkan matanya dalam dada bidang Sehun ketika merasakan hembusan hangat itu, Ia tidak ingin menangis karena telah berbohong pada suaminya.

Luhan berusaha keras untuk menahan gemetarannya.

"Syukurlah kalau itu bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu dan si kecil, Sayang. Dan kumohon, jangan lari lagi seperti tadi. Aku hampir kehilangan denyut jantungku karena memikirkan keberadaanmu yang menghilang. Kau membuatku takut, Luhan." Gumam Sehun dengan tatapan sendunya. Membuat Luhan tertohok keras dan hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kepalsuan.

Mereka berpelukan lagi untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Tidak ada pembicaraan baru, hanya keheningan dengan saling menikmati nyanyian nafas masing-masing. Sehun hanya menunggu Luhan untuk tidur, dan Luhan menunggu kata apa yang selanjutnya harus Ia ungkapkan pada Sehun.

Luhan tidak tahu, tapi Ia rasa Ia perlu mengatakan hal ini.

"Sehun, apa kau sudah tidur?."

"Aku menunggumu untuk tidur, Sayang."

"Tapi, aku masih ingin bicara."

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkanmu. Ada apa, hm?."

"Eum, dokter bilang. Dari hasil USG, bayi kita berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Apa kau bahagia? Kau tak akan menjadi lelaki tampan kami seorang diri."

"Tentu saja aku bahagia, Sayang. Terserah, mau laki-laki atau pun perempuan. Yang paling penting, dia adalah malaikat kecil kita. Jika Ia benar laki-laki, maka Ia akan menjadi jagoan yang paling tampan melebihi Ayahnya. Karena Ia punya Ibu yang sangat cantik." Kata Sehun sembari menyelipkan tawa kecilnya.

Luhan ikut tertawa kecil mendengar hal itu.

"Lalu, ketika Ia lahir nanti. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama yang tampan juga untuk bayi kita? Aku tahu, kau sudah menyimpan satu nama. Benarkan?."

"Nama? Aku memang sudah menyiapkannya selama ini. Biarlah menjadi rahasia, Sayang. Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Ujar Sehun lagi sembari mengecup dahi Luhan dengan senyuman hangat.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun ketika lelaki itu memeluknya semakin erat.

"Tapi, berjanjilah satu hal padaku, Sehun-ah. Jika kau akan tetap menjaga mereka dengan baik. Ada atau tidak adanya aku. Kau harus tetap menyayangi putra-putri kita. Kau berjanji?"

Sehun merenggangkan pelukan yang terjadi pada mereka dengan kerutan kebingungan. Ia melayangkan Luhan tatapan tak mengerti, seolah merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal, yang terselip di antara beberapa kata yang di ucapkannya barusan.

Apa maksud dari perkataan itu?

"Sayang. Berhentilah berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Sampai kapan pun, kau akan selalu bersamaku. Bersama anak-anak kita." Tukas Sehun pelan dan mengusap pipi Luhan dengan sayang. Tak lupa Ia berikan senyuman tampannya pada istri cantiknya ini.

Luhan bungkam. Ia sedang menyelam pada perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti, namun sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti ke tarik dalam sebuah gelombang yang aneh. Luhan seperti bisa merasakan Ia begitu dekat, bahkan sangat dekat dengan sesuatu yang berkaitan oleh ribuan cahaya terang yang menyilaukan. Ia seperti bisa membayangkan kehidupan lain yang lebih baik dari dunianya yang sekarang. Hatinya terasa bergetar, namun Ia juga merasa takut tentang kedekatan tak masuk akal tersebut.

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun dengan mata terpejam. Menyembunyikan ketakutannya dengan cara menyesap setiap rasa yang tersalurkan di antara ciuman mereka. Sehun tidak membalas, Ia bahkan terlalu bingung dengan sikap aneh dan tiba-tiba istrinya ini.

"Luhan, ada apa? Apa sesuatu mengganggu dirimu, hm?" gumam Sehun khawatir.

Wanita itu hanya menggeleng ringan.

"Kau, hanya tidak tahu takdir sayang. Aku hanya, merasa begitu dekat. Dan, jika memang itu takdirku. Kau harus menepati janjimu padaku, Sehun. Jagalah mereka untuk ku, untuk kita. Selamanya, aku mencintaimu."

"Cukup, Luhan. Kurasa kau sangat mengantuk sampai berbicara hal-hal aneh. Kau pasti lelah seharian ini kan, Sayang? Ayo tidur, aku akan mencium puncuk kepalamu sampai pagi."

Sehun memeluk Luhan kembali, kali ini lebih posesif. Kepala istrinya Ia daratkan dengan aman di dada bidangnya yang hangat. Sehun juga membuktikan ucapannya dengan mencium puncuk kepala Luhan dan mulai memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Tangannya bergerak untuk memberikan lagu pengantar tidur lewat sentuhan sayang di perut besar Luhan, yang dimana menjadi tempat hidupnya calon bayi mereka saat ini.

Sehun menapik segala rasa berkecamuk yang Ia takutkan, dan lebih memilih untuk berpikir positif. Ia yakin, Luhannya hanya sedang terbawa suasana pada perasaan mood swing labilnya.

Yah, tidak ada yang perlu Sehun takutkan.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin jika tidak apa-apa kalau aku tinggal, Sayang? Aku bisa saja mengambil libur panjang untuk menjagamu." Sehun menghembuskan nafas sedihnya ketika melihat sang istri terlihat begitu bersemangat untuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper besar.

Lelaki itu memiliki rapat penting nanti sore di Jeju bersama para petinggi saham perusahaan yang lainnya. Sehun sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi. Ini sudah masuk dalam satu minggu penuh kewaspadaan mengingat tanggal kelahiran calon bayi mereka sudah begitu dekat. Belum lagi beberapa hari belakangan Luhan sempat mengalami kontraksi ringan karena usia kandungannya sudah mencapai sembilan bulan.

Sehun menjadi suami yang sangat siap siaga setiap waktunya. Meskipun Ia berkerja di kantor, setiap jamnya lelaki itu akan selalu menghubungi Luhan dan bertanya bagaimana keadaannya. Menyuruh orang rumah untuk selalu waspada terhadap apa yang Luhan kerjakan selama berada di rumah. Juga sebisa mungkin memangkas perkerjaannya di kantor agar Ia bisa selalu pulang ke rumah lebih awal.

Namun kali ini, Sehun memiliki rapat penting yang sebenarnya tidak bisa Ia tinggal sama sekali. Karena kehadirannya adalah yang paling berpengaruh di rapat tersebut. Sehun sangat bingung dan berniat untuk tak memberitahukan prihal rapat itu pada Luhan.

Tapi bagaimana bisa Ia mengabaikan istrinya yang begitu cerdas ini? Jika semalam, pada saat Ia pulang ke rumah pun Luhan langsung bertanya mengenai rapatnya di Jeju besok dan bertanya pula berapa lama Ia akan berada disana.

"Sayang, aku sungguh tidak ingin pergi." Lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya lemas dan menghampiri Luhan yang sudah selesai mengemas lalu mengunci kopernya.

Sehun membantu Luhan untuk berdiri, lalu setelahnya memeluk wanita hamil itu di belakangnya. Kepalanya Ia letakkan di perpotongan leher Luhan yang mengguarkan aroma feminine yang khas dan wangi.

Ia menanamkan seluruh wajah sedihnya disana. Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak ingin pergi.

"Kau harus pergi, Sayang. Aku tahu seberapa pentingnya rapat ini untukmu." bisik Luhan sembari mengusap kepala Sehun dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Kenapa kau tetap menyuruhku pergi," rengek Sehun tidak rela. Ia bahkan memiliki sifat manja yang lebih kental ketimbang Hanna, putri mereka.

Luhan mendengus geli. Melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Sehun di perut besarnya dan membalik badan ke hadapan suaminya itu.

Luhan tersenyum senang melihat betapa tampannya suaminya ini. Sehun sudah siap dengan stelan jas formalnya yang begitu rapi dan mempesona. Hanya raut wajahnya saja yang terlihat mendung layaknya awan yang siap menurunkan hujan.

Luhan menangkup wajah suaminya dan mengecup kedua pipinya, juga dahi kebanggaannya dengan senyuman dan mata yang terpejam lama.

"Pergilah, Sayang. Aku jamin, aku baik-baik saja disini. Banyak yang akan menjagaku, bukan? Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Kau hanya harus pergi sebentar, lalu cepatlah pulang." Gumam Luhan menenangkan.

Sehun menatap wanita itu sendu, dan mencoba untuk mengalah. Ia mengambil telapak tangan Luhan yang halus di wajahnya dan mengecupnya lama.

Sekali lagi, Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu baik-baik saja, Luhan."

"Aku janji, suamiku."

Terakhir Sehun mencium bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, sangat mencintaimu."

Sehun menuntun Luhan dengan hati-hati untuk menuruni tangga di rumah mereka. Berjalan dengan pelan hingga sampai di pintu utama yang sudah terbuka dan menampar perasaan Sehun dengan jelas, bahwa Ia harus pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Para maid membantu membawakan barang-barang Sehun untuk di letakkan di dalam bagasi mobil. Sopir pribadi mereka juga sudah menunggu dengan siap disana.

"Tolong kalian semua harus benar-benar menjaga istriku. Jangan biarkan Ia keras kepala. Jika ada sesuatu, kabari aku secepat mungkin." Tekan Sehun pada setiap maid yang berkerja di rumahnya.

"Baik, Tuan."

"Dan, Bibi. Aku titip Luhan dan Hanna. Tolong selalu jaga mereka selagi aku pergi." Lalu berbicara lebih lembut dan sopan kepada Bibi pengurus rumah yang selama ini telah berkerja dengan setia dan baik di rumahnya. Bibi pengurus rumah itu juga adalah orang pilihan dari Jaejoong sendiri, Ibunda Sehun.

Wanita baya itu benar-benar baik dan sudah Sehun anggap seperti neneknya sendiri.

"Tentu, Sehun. Aku akan menjaga mereka untukmu." kata wanita baya itu dengan senyuman keibuannya.

Sehun mengangguk yakin dan kembali beralih pada Luhan yang tiada hentinya sejak tadi memberikan Ia senyuman cantik. Seolah wanita itu benar-benar rela jika Sehun meninggalkannya.

"Sayang, kau yakin aku harus pergi?" sekali lagi Sehun ingin memastikan. Berharap mungkin saja Luhan berubah pikiran, namun nyatanya tidak. Istrinya itu dengan mantap mengangguk yakin.

"Pergilah, Sayang. Kita sudah berjanji sebelumnya dan aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku, padamu."

Sehun mengangguk dan mengusak puncuk kepala Luhan. Juga tak lupa memberikan sentuhan sayangnya di perut hamilnya yang besar.

Luhan melambai dengan ceria ketika Sehun sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan bersiap untuk pergi. Sopir pribadinya juga sudah menyalakan mesin, dan akan tancap gas segera jika saja Sehun tidak membanting pintu dengan kasar dan bergegas kembali untuk masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Luhan memang melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman. Tapi ketika wanita itu bersiap untuk masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, jeritan melengkingnya pun membuat panik semua orang.

"AKH!"

Luhan jatuh, bahkan Bibi pengurus rumah pun harus menyanggah tubuhnya dengan kuat agar wanita itu tidak terlalu sakit menyentuh lantai. Erangannya beberapa kali terdengar menyakitkan dan keras. Ia terus menyentuh perutnya yang terasa sangat keram dan melilit. Sepertinya, apa yang sudah di prediksikan oleh dokter Yixing tentang kelahiran bayinya akan benar-benar terjadi.

Luhan kaget ketika melihat Sehun datang menghampirinya dengan wajah berkeringat dan pucat pasih. Rupanya lelaki itu belum sepenuhnya berangkat menuju Bandara.

"Se-sehun, sa-sakit …" dan air mata pertama Luhan jatuh ketika entah bagaimana bisa Sehun berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya dengan gaya bridal style. Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dengan gemetar di leher suaminya.

"Untuk itulah aku katakan jika aku tidak ingin pergi !" Sehun marah di dalam dirinya, tapi jauh daripada itu Ia sesungguhnya sangat cemas.

"Ma-maafkan aku, tapi sa-sakit…"

"Bersabarlah, Sayang. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Sehun bergegas melangkahkan kakinya. Dan meletakkan Luhan di kursi penumpang dengan lelaki itu berada tepat di sebelahnya. Semuanya menjadi cemas dan panik ketika Luhan terus-menerus merintih kesakitan sembari memegangi perutnya.

Segalanya berubah arah, dan yang dituju saat ini hanya satu tempat yaitu rumah sakit tempat Yixing berkerja.

..

..

Mobil yang dikemudi oleh supir pribadi Sehun melaju tanpa mengenal kata berhenti. Lelaki itu bahkan menyuruh sopir pribadi mereka untuk sampai ke rumah sakit melebihi kecepatan para mobil Ambulance.

Selama di dalam mobil Ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan tenang. Luhan terus merintih kesakitan dan mengalami kontraksi yang luar biasa dahsyat. Beberapa kali Luhan mencoba untuk menghajan dengan sendirinya karena tak sanggup lagi menahan tekanan besar dari dalam perutnya. Sehun menangis melihat wajah kesakitan istrinya, Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup.

Sampai di rumah sakit para petugas di ruangan UGD langsung bergegas untuk membantu Sehun dengan menurunkan Luhan. Ranjang matras Luhan dibawa berlari dengan cepat menuju ruang UGD berkapasitas VIP dengan satu ruangan tersendiri.

"Tunggu apa lagi! Cepat lakukan persalinannya! Kau tidak lihat wajah kesakitan istriku ini, hah?! Apa kalian semua ingin aku penggal kepalanya satu per satu?!." Teriak Sehun murka karena para perawat tak kunjung membantu Luhan dan malah terus menunda persalinannya.

"Bukannya kami tidak ingin melakukannya, Tuan. Ki-kita sedang menunggu dokter Yixing untuk datang."

"Lalu dimana dokter Yixing berada?! Cepat hubungi dia untuk menolong, Istriku!."

"Ti-tidak bisa, Tuan. Dokter Yixing sedang dalam proses melakukan operasi jantung pada pasien lain. Dan kami tidak bisa mengganggunya. Lalu, dokter Yixing pernah berpesan jika tidak ada yang boleh membantu persalinan nona Luhan selain dirinya. Tidak dengan dokter lain." Para perawat itu terus mencoba untuk membela diri mereka semua.

"BRENGSEK!." Teriak Sehun marah dan membanting benda di sekitarnya hingga terdengar bunyi pecahan kaca yang memuakkan. Lelaki itu menarik rambutnya dengan keras hingga urat-urat di seluruh wajahnya terlihat jelas.

Hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang, Sehun sangat frustasi.

"Eung! Sehun-ah!." Teriak Luhan lagi dan membuat perdebatan mereka di pintu menjadi teralih.

Sehun berlari dan memutari ranjang Luhan dengan gemetar. Luhan memperlihatkan seluruh wajah sakitnya pada Sehun dan menggenggam tangan lelaki itu kuat-kuat. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya yang pias, nafasnya memburu dengan sangat hebat, dan Ia terus – menerus meraung kesakitan hingga beberapa kali tubuhnya ke angkat di udara akibat kontraksi yang semakin menjadi.

"Sa-sakit …" rengek Luhan dan terus menangis.

"Dokter, pasien Luhan mempunyai tekanan darah yang cukup rendah. Apa kita masih harus menunggu?" salah satu perawat berujar panik setelah mengetahui jika salah satu asisten dari Yixing masuk ke ruangan VIP dengan langkah tergesa.

"Air ketubannya sudah pecah! Kita sudah tidak bisa menunggu dokter Yixing lagi, atau nyawa dari pasien dan bayinya bisa terancam. Mari lakukan persalinannya." Semua perawat mengangguk ketika seorang dokter muda itu mengintruksi mereka untuk bergerak cepat.

"Tuan, Sehun. Saya adalah dokter Kim Minseok. Saya asisten pribadinya dari dokter Yixing. Saya akan berusaha untuk membantu istri Anda dalam melahirkan bayinya. Saya mohon, tetaplah berada di samping istri Anda dan terus berikan dia dorongan semangat."

Sehun tidak tahu dan Ia merasa tak bisa mendengar apa pun selain jeritan Luhan di sampingnya. Lelaki itu menangis dengan derasnya dan terus mencoba untuk yakin dan mempasrahkan semuanya pada Tuhan. Yang Sehun inginkan adalah Luhan dan bayi mereka selamat dalam memperjuangkan hal ini.

Minseok mulai melakukan intruksinya dan menyuruh Luhan untuk tetap tenang. Melebarkan kedua kakinya seluas mungkin, dan terus mengulang untuk mengambil nafas panjang lalu melakukan tekanan mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga.

Luhan mencoba untuk tertib dalam mengikuti setiap intruksi yang diberikan. Ini sangat sakit, dan rasanya benar-benar seperti mencoba untuk membunuh seluruh saraf kehidupannya juga persendiannya. Luhan mencoba untuk terus bertahan, Ia ingin melahirkan anak mereka dengan persalinan normal. Kendati Yixing sangat melarang keras namun saat ini Luhan tidak lagi peduli. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah membiarkan bayinya untuk keluar dari dunia hangatnya dan mencoba untuk menyambut dunianya yang sesungguhnya.

"Iya seperti itu, nona! Bagus, kita ulangi lagi untuk selanjutnya. Tarik nafas panjang dan perlahan, lalu dorong bayinya kuat-kuat."

"Eunnngggghhh! Hah…Hah….Hah…."

"Ayo, Nona! Saya sudah melihat kepala si kecil disana. Anda hanya harus berjuang sedikit lagi." Intruksi Minseok tanpa kenal lelah untuk menyuruh Luhan terus mencoba dalam berusaha.

Luhan lemas. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lelah dan perlahan mulai melemah. Genggaman tangannya tak sekuat tadi. Nafasnya berat dan pelan. Air mata dan keringatnya terus jatuh berguguran di sekitaran wajahnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk menutup mata.

"Tidak! Tidak! Anda tidak boleh menyerah, Nona! Anda pasti bisa, biarkan bayi Anda keluar untuk melihat dunianya yang baru. Kita hanya harus berjuang sedikit lagi. Tolong jangan menyerah, saya mohon." Minseok menyentuh tangan Luhan dan meremasnya.

Luhan membuka mata dan melihat Minseok dengan wajah putus asa dan sendu. Minseok memberikan tatapan memohonnya lalu beralih pada Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya menatap kosong dengan air mata yang mengering di wajah kusutnya.

"Tuan, Sehun. Hanya Anda yang bisa memberikan dorongan semangat sebanyak apapun yang dibutuhkan oleh istri Anda saat ini. Tolong, kita harus segera mengeluarkan bayinya. Jika tidak, Bayi Anda akan kehabisan nafas."

Tepat setelah itu, pintu ruang VIP kembali terbuka dan menghasilkan bunyi yang keras, yang langsung membangunkan Sehun dari lamunannya tentang ketakutan akan kehilangan Luhan. Yixing juga datang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dan wajah yang panik. Belum lagi semua perawat hanya bisa diam dan merunduk.

Yixing menggeleng dan meringis pedih ketika melihat tatapan putus asa Luhan di tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Apa kalian tidak ingat apa yang telah aku perintahkan kepada kalian semua, hah?! Luhan tidak boleh melakukan persalinan normal ! Itu berbahaya untuk nyawanya dan bayinya. Bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan hal ini?" teriak Yixing kalut dan menatap tajam semua perawat yang merunduk. Termasuk Minseok yang langsung menjauhkan diri dari tugasnya.

"Ta-tapi, kita terdesak, Dok. Jika ingin melakukan operasi juga tidak ada gunanya. Kepala bayinya sudah terlihat di pintu utama. Namun, nona Luhan kehabisan energi sehingga berhenti untuk melakukan dorongan."

Yixing menghela nafas kasar dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Kenapa Luhan tidak boleh melakukan persalinan normal? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?!" tukas Sehun geram. Ia sungguh terkejut. Mengapa semua orang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Sejak awal Sehun sudah curiga, pasti hal ini yang membuat Luhan merasa resah beberapa hari belakangan.

Dan sekarang Sehun mengerti, jika yang Luhan takutkan waktu itu adalah hal ini.

"Tidak, tidak," kepala Sehun menggeleng dan kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi kala dirinya sudah mengerti tentang semua keadaan ini. "Sayang. Jangan menyerah! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Sayang. Kau pasti bisa. Biarkan semua orang melihat bagaimana tampannya wajah bayi kita. Biarkan Hanna berbahagia menanti Adik kecilnya lahir. Ayo kita berjuang sekali lagi. Kau pasti bisa, Lu!"

Sehun mengecup setiap wajah Luhan juga bibirnya. Memberikan tatapan yakin dan terus mengangguk untuk mendongkrakkan kembali semangatnya. Meski batinnya benar-benar ketakutan dengan kemungkinan jika nyawa Luhan akan terancam. Tapi Sehun tidak akan berpikir seperti itu, Ia yakin Luhannya akan menepati janjinya untuk terus bersama-sama.

Seperti mendapatkan sumber kekuatan kembali. Luhan mengangguk dan kembali untuk melakukan perjuangan melahirkan bayinya. Membuat semua orang kembali sibuk penuh semangat serta tekad yang kuat, dan Yixing yang akan menanganinya secara langsung.

"Oke, Luhan. Aku tahu jika kau sangat keras kepala. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa, Sayang. Kau adalah wanita paling kuat dan hebat yang pernah aku temui selama ini. Ayo kita buat si kecil menangis kencang untuk pertama kalinya." Yixing tersenyum penuh syukur ketika Luhan mengangguk dan cukup terhibur dengan perkataan ketusnya.

Luhan kembali menarik nafas panjang, kali ini lebih jauh di dalam dan lama. Ia mengumpulkan semua energi dan pasokan udara di paru-parunya. Memusatkan setiap perintah hanya pada satu tujuan. Yaitu mengeluarkan bayinya.

"EUNNGGGHH!."

Erangan dan teriakannya menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ini adalah perjuangannya yang terakhir. Seluruh sarafnya seperti ketarik dengan kuat di bawah sana. Dan Luhan akan terus mendorong, terus berusaha hingga apa yang dilakukannya membuahkan hasil yang tak sia-sia.

Karena setelah itu, tangis pertama bayinya mengaung dengan kencang. Begitu keras dan melengking kuat. Menjadi nyanyian pertama yang membuat tangis bahagia Luhan maupun Sehun pecah tak karuan. Bahkan seluruh perawat dan dokter juga menitikkan air mata bahagianya.

Tidak ada yang lebih indah bagi seorang Ibu ketika mendengar tangisan pertama bayinya. Dan, akhirnya Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya jauh ke dalam bantal. Lalu mulai bernafas lambat dengan tenang. Memejamkan mata perlahan lalu melemaskan seluruh persendiannya.

Hingga Luhan tidak akan pernah tahu, seberapa banyak waktu yang telah terlewatkan ketika Sehun dan semua orang memanggil-manggil namanya untuk bangun dari ketidaksadaran.

 _Terimakasih Tuhan. Aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin tidur yang panjang._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Designer of My Wedding Dress**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Matahari datang dari ufuk timur, lalu pulang kembali di ufuk barat di penghujung sore. Awan selalu berarak begitu cepat di langit, dan musim terus – menerus berganti._

 _Yang lama telah banyak berubah, setidaknya hanya setitik kenangan yang masih tersimpan dalam ingatan. Semua tak lagi sama seperti dahulu, hanya saja cinta yang sudah lama tumbuh itu tidak akan pernah pudar. Meski setiap detik yang terus datang akan ada jutaan hawa rindu yang menyesakkan batin dan jiwa. Menyiksa ke bagian terdalam dari hati yang rapuh, namun seseorang ini tidak akan pernah menyerah._

 _Hatinya tidak akan pernah ingin berpaling. Tidak akan ada niat seperti itu dalam kamus kehidupannya._

 _Karena cintanya, tidak akan pernah mati. Meski seseorang yang Ia cintai telah lama tertidur di mimpi yang panjang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun …"

Lelaki itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, kepada seorang wanita baya yang menghampirinya dengan membawa beberapa makanan di atas sebuah nampan yang Ia genggam.

Sehun melepaskan kacamata beningnya lalu menutup laptopnya ketika sang Ibu datang menghampiri. Ia baru saja selesai dalam mengerjakan beberapa tugas perkantoran yang tak sempat Ia selesaikan sesaat di jam kerja.

Lelaki itu tersenyum singkat ketika sang Ibu sampai lalu mengecup puncuk kepalanya dengan hangat.

"Kau harus makan, Sayang. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk terus berkerja. Ibu sudah membuatkan sup ayam hangat untukmu. Di luar sedang turun salju yang cukup deras, pasti suhunya begitu rendah dan dingin."

Jaejoong memandang ke arah jendela kamar yang tertutup oleh tirai, namun ada beberapa celah yang sedikit terbuka dan di luar sana Ia dapat melihat jika salju sudah mulai menutupi semuanya.

"Terimakasih, Umma. Benar, di luar sangat dingin. Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

Jaejoong menyentuh pundak Sehun dan meremasnya pelan. Wanita itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah putranya yang memandang lelah ke arah jendela kamar.

"Hanna sedang menginap di rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, katanya si kembar Park itu merindukan Hanna. Dia pasti baik-baik saja."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Haowen?" Sehun kembali menatap Ibunya.

Jaejoong harus selalu bernafas tenang ketika setiap kali Ia melihat putranya akan ada sorot mata itu yang tertinggal disana. Sorot akan kerinduan yang membuncah juga kesedihan yang melelahkan. Sudah berbulan-bulan sorot itu berdiam diri di mata putranya. Dan sampai sekarang belum berpaling sama sekali.

"Haowen tentu saja baik, Sayang. Umma tidak membawanya ikut, ada Mamamu yang mengurus Haowen. Di luar sangat dingin, tidak mungkin bayi kecil yang tampan itu kita bawa kesini. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Ia sedikit rewel, Umma rasa Haowen merindukanmu sayang." Gumam Jaejoong.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan merunduk. Ia membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki pelan menuju sebuah ranjang yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan ini.

Ranjang yang dimana pemiliknya tidak pernah bangkit dari sana sejak empat bulan yang terakhir.

Disanalah, tempat istrinya tertidur dengan damai.

Sehun duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah ranjang. Selalu mengecup tangan Luhan yang terpasang selang infusnya lalu menggenggam tangan dinginnya dengan tangannya yang hangat.

"Maaf, Umma. Tapi aku belum ingin pulang. Tolong jaga Hanna dan Haowen sedikit lebih lama lagi. Sebentar lagi, Ibu mereka pasti akan segera terbangun." Balas Sehun dengan suara rendahnya. Terdengar cukup parau, dan Jaejoong tahu pasti lelaki itu kembali menangis setiap kali menyebutkan soal kapan Luhan akan sadar dari tidurnya.

Jaejoong menatap sendu pada punggung putranya yang membungkuk dan memeluk tangan Luhan begitu erat. Ia juga memandang sendu terhadap bubur yang dibawakannya tadi, yang sama sekali tak tersentuh sedikit pun oleh Sehun.

Ingatan Jaejoong kembali berputar di masa lalu, yang dimana penyebab Luhan tertidur panjang adalah karena pendarahan hebat yang di alaminya pasca Haowen sudah di lahirkan.

Luhan sempat kehilangan banyak sekali darah di tubuhnya, namun Sehun sudah memberikan transfusi darah untuk wanita itu karena mereka memiliki golongan darah yang sama. Wanita malang itu juga mengalami kritis selama dua minggu, dan sekarang masa kritis itu telah di lewatinya dengan baik.

Hanya saja, yang menjadi pertanyaan semua orang … mengapa sampai sekarang Luhan tidak terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya? Apa yang menahan wanita itu untuk kembali membuka mata? Bahkan, usia Haowen saat ini sudah ingin menginjak lima bulan. Dan bayi kecil itu belum sama sekali mendapat asupan ASI eksklusifnya.

Luhan sudah melewati masa kritisnya sejak lama, tapi apa yang menahannya untuk tetap tertidur damai?

Dan sejak saat itu lah Sehun tidak pernah lagi ingin kembali ke rumah. Putranya itu akan selalu tidur di rumah sakit sepulang kerja untuk menemani dan menunggu Luhan untuk sadar kembali. Sehun tidak lagi pulang ke rumah, bahkan Jaejoong dan Lian harus setiap hari datang berkunjung untuk memastikan lelaki itu makan dengan baik. Meski Hanna pernah menangis karena merindukan Sehun berada di rumah, lelaki itu juga tak kunjung ingin datang.

Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya yang tanpa disadarinya kembali meluruh. Ia membersit ringan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sehun. Di usapnya dengan sayang punggung tegap sang anak. Lalu mengecup puncuk kepalanya.

"Umma tinggal dulu ya, Sayang. Cepatlah pulang ke rumah, kami semua menunggumu pulang."

Hanya anggukan yang Jaejoong dapatkan. Wanita itu menghela nafas letih dan tersenyum. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Tuhan memberikan kebesaran hatinya untuk menghentikan penderitaan ini. Untuk membuat Luhan kembali membuka matanya.

Pintu tertutup pelan, kesunyian kembali menyapa dan membuat Sehun hanya bisa mendengar suara dari nafasnya sendiri. Dia sudah lelah untuk terus menangis, namun Luhan juga tak kunjung sadar meski Sehun sudah begitu banyak menangisi dirinya karena terlalu menyakitkan di siksa oleh kerinduan yang tak tersalurkan.

Lelaki itu naik dengan pelan ke atas ranjang Luhan yang besar. Selimut hangatnya di naikkan sampai ke batas dagunya. Dan Sehun ikut masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama.

Genggaman lemah tangan Luhan terus Sehun genggam. Ia memandang rindu pada raut cantik istrinya yang pucat. Sehun menggerakkan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk mengelus rambut panjang Luhannya, dan berakhir cukup lama di pipinya yang dingin.

"Sayang, sampai kapan kau akan tertidur hm?" pertanyaan yang sama, yang selalu Sehun lontarkan setiap kali menatap Luhan.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bangun? Semua orang merindukanmu, Luhan … termasuk aku. Sampai kapan kau akan terus menyiksaku seperti ini hm? Aku begitu merindukanmu, Sayang. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu berharga kita dengan kesia-siaan. Kumohon, Bangunlah Lu …"

Dengan perlahan, Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dari samping. Mendaratkan kepala Luhan di dada bidangnya, dan mengusap kepalanya. Wajah Sehun tenggelam di antara ribuan helai keemasan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Sampai kapan pun aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa menjalani hidupku dengan baik tanpa adanya dirimu. Aku rindu senyumanmu. Aku rindu suaramu. Aku rindu dengan canda dan tawamu. Aku rindu semuanya, Sayang. Aku tidak kuat lagi menahan semua gejolak rindu ini." Rambut Luhan basah, Sehun kembali menangis.

"Aku mohon, bangunlah. Bangunlah sayang …" tangan Sehun semakin erat memeluknya. Kepalanya jatuh lebih ke dalam hingga di perpotongan lehernya. Sehun sesenggukkan disana. Menangis dalam diam, dan hanya kebisuan yang Ia dapatkan dari Luhan sebagai bentuk jawaban atas pengakuan rindunya.

Sehun hanya membiarkan keheningan menemaninya. Ia akan terus bertahan di posisi ini sampai kantuk datang menghampiri tubuhnya yang lelah. Mungkin matanya akan sepenuhnya terpejam dengan erat. Jika saja, Sehun merasa mimpi menghampirinya lebih dulu jauh sebelum Ia tertidur.

"Sehun …" lirih seseorang.

Tangan Luhan bergerak dengan sangat pelan. Membuat sentuhannya mengejutkan kesadaran Sehun dan laki-laki itu sukses terkejut. Kepala Luhan juga menggeleng dengan pelan, wanita itu sedang mengusakkan hidung bangirnya di dada suaminya yang harum.

"Lu, Ka-Kau—"

"Jangan bergerak, aku juga sangat merindukanmu …" bisik Luhan lagi dan membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Iya, Sayang. Tentu! Aku ada disini untukmu…" balas Sehun dengan intonasi suaranya yang sangat bahagia.

Akhirnya, Luhan mendengar semua pengakuan rindunya. Akhirnya, Luhannya kembali bangun. Sehun tidak akan menceritakan seberapa sulitnya Ia hidup semenjak Luhan menutup matanya. Ia hanya terus mengucapkan kalimat syukur dalam hatinya atas kebesaran Tuhan yang telah menjawab do'anya tentang kesadaran sang istri.

Sehun mencium semua sisi wajah Luhan dengan senyuman. Ia juga mengecup lama bibir ranum Luhan teramat lama. Senyumnya mengembang begitu indah, secantik pelangi yang datang setelah badai dan hujan mengguyuri.

"Kau milikku sayang, kau milikku." Kata Sehun lagi dan menangkup wajah Luhan yang perlahan telah memancarkan aura kemerahannya kembali. Senyum wanita itu terbit begitu indah dan cantik.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia tertawa kecil ketika Sehun menggelitikkinya di sekitar perpotongan lehernya. Matanya yang sayu telah memancar dengan indah kembali. Luhan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Ia tertidur panjang, tapi ketika Ia bangun dan melihat wajah suaminya yang tampan. Luhan seperti mendapat kehidupannya kembali. Ia benar-benar merasa ringan.

"Sehun,"

"Iya, Sayangku? Apa kau ingin ku panggilkan dokter?."

"Anniya. Eum, dimana bayiku? Siapa namanya? Apa Ia menyusu dengan baik? Aku-aku belum memberikan ASI ku untuknya." Luhan memberengut sedih, kepalanya merunduk, "Hanna bagaimana? Orangtua kita bagaimana? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Sehun, aku ingin bayiku. Dimana bayi kecil kita?." Dan perlahan Ia kembali berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang mencebil lucu.

"Tentu sayang tentu. Aku akan menyuruh semuanya untuk datang kemari. Tapi sebelum itu, kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku akan memberi tahu dokter untuk memeriksamu terlebih dahulu."

Sehun bergerak cepat untuk menekan tombol darurat yang berada di sekitar ranjang Luhan. Tak menunggu beberapa lama Yixing pun datang dengan langkah cepat, dan bernafas lega jika yang dilihatnya adalah Luhan yang sudah sadar.

Sehun juga sudah pindah darisana dan duduk di kursi tepat disebelah Luhan. Lelaki itu mengamati dengan cermat bagaimana Yixing memeriksa Luhan dengan begitu serius dan teliti.

Yixing melepaskan stetoskopnya, dan menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah, kau akhirnya sudah sadar. Kau sepenuhnya sehat, sayang. Tapi tetap, harus banyak beristirahat dulu untuk saat ini. Setidaknya dua hari lagi."

"Jadi dua hari lagi baru Luhan boleh kembali pulang?" timpal Sehun.

Yixing tersenyum geli mendengar tukas Sehun. Wanita dewasa itu menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Sudah terlalu lama merindu ya, Tuan? Ah, aku tahu. Mungkin, _kau_ sudah terlalu kedinginan karena menanti Luhan untuk sadar, benar?. Bersabarlah Sehun, Luhan masih harus menyesuaikan diri karena baru sadar dari tidurnya. Jangan terburu-buru, Oke." Ungkap Yixing dengan senyuman menggoda dan mengerling nakal kepada Luhan yang mengerjapkan matanya gugup.

Sehun mendengus dan Luhan bersemu merah. Kehangatan pun kembali di dapatkan pada ruangan VIP ini. Belum lagi bunyi dari pintu yang terbuka membuat semuanya mengalihkan pandangan dan menciptakan senyuman yang lebih cerah.

"Mama!." Teriakan Hanna adalah yang pertama kali membuat Luhan tersenyum haru. Ia merentangkan tangannya dengan lebar untuk menyambut putri kecilnya.

"Ibu dokter, apa Hanna boleh naik dan memeluk mama?." Tanya Hanna polos pada Yixing.

Yixing tertawa renyah dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Sayang. Tapi pelan-pelan saja ya."

Hanna tersenyum sumringah dan mengangguk, Ia naik dengan hati-hati ke atas tempat tidur Luhan lalu memeluk wanita itu dengan pelukan kecilnya yang erat.

"Mama, Hanna rindu mama…" rengeknya menggemaskan.

Luhan mencium seluruh wajahnya dan puncuk kepalanya.

"Mama juga sayang. Mama lebih merindukan Hanna."

"Oh, Luhan! Akhirnya kau sadar, Sayang."

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap rindu juga pada Ibunya yang baru saja ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Luhan membeliakan matanya dan berkaca-kaca ketika Lian tak datang seorang diri, melainkan sedang menggendong bayi kecilnya.

Hanna berseru kecil serta gemas, dan seolah paham Hanna pun berpindah tempat untuk duduk di samping Ibunya.

Lian tersenyum dan memberikan Haowen kecil pada Luhan yang langsung menyambutnya penuh antusias, hingga tubuhnya bahkan terasa bergetar ketika untuk pertama kalinya menggendong si kecil itu.

Luhan menitikkan airmatanya dan mencium puncuk kepala bayinya yang harum. Mata bening kecil itu menatapnya dengan berbinar, seolah tahu siapa yang saat ini sedang menggendongnya. Haowen kecil pun tersenyum hingga menampakkan gusinya yang belum bertumbuh gigi. Matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit yang indah, dan Luhan tahu cara tersenyumnya sangat jelas mirip dengan Sehun.

Tangan bayi itu merangkak naik dan menepuk-nepuk pelan payudara Luhan. Mulut kecilnya juga terbuka dan membentuk lingkaran mungil yang lucu.

Semua orang yang melihat pemandangan itu menyunggingkan senyum bahagia mereka.

"Sudah saatnya Ia mendapatkan asupan nutrisi yang sebenarnya. Luhan, berikan ASI pertamamu untuknya."

"Apa tidak apa-apa dokter? Aku kan masih dalam masa perawatan dengan infus."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Nutrisimu tetap terjaga dengan baik."

Luhan mengangguk dan perlahan mulai membuka kancing bajunya. Ia melakukannya dengan gugup dan Lian memberinya arahan begitu baik. Menempatkan bagaimana posisi yang tepat untuk menyusui bayinya. Dan ketika air susunya yang pertama mulai keluar, Luhan pun langsung mengarahkan puttingnya pada mulut Haowen kecil yang sudah terlihat semakin tidak sabar untuk menyusu.

Luhan bernafas dengan lega ketika Haowen sudah berhasil menghisapnya dengan baik. Bayinya begitu bersemangat hingga Luhan hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lucunya. Jari lentiknya bermain di wajah Haowen dan membelainya lembut, hingga mata warisan Sehun itu perlahan-lahan mulai terpejam.

"Namanya Oh Haowen, Sayang. Itulah nama yang sejak lama sudah aku simpan untuk bayi kecil kita yang tampan." Sehun pun tidak ingin ketinggalan moment berharga ini. Ia pun ikut mencubit gemas pipi gembil Haowen yang penuh dengan air susu Ibunya.

"Haowen, Oh Haowen." Eja Luhan dengan kekanakan, "Haowen kita sangat tampan! Seperti dirimu, Sehunnie. Dia persis sekali seperti dirimu." Luhan tidak bisa mengabaikan wajah menggemaskan putranya. Ia hanya melihat Sehun sekilas dan setelah itu melihat Haowen lagi.

"Mama. Adik kecil tertidur ya," gumam Hanna dengan suara kantuknya, gadis kecil itu pun ikut menguap lebar dan mengantuk.

"Iya, Sayang. Adik kecil memang harus banyak tertidur. Hanna juga mengantuk? Tidurlah di sebelah Mama." Luhan menepuk-nepuk bantal disebelahnya. Hanna mengangguk kecil dan mulai tertidur dengan memeluk pinggang Luhan dari samping.

Sehun membantu Hanna untuk tertidur dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. Gadis kecil itu terlihat sangat nyenyak dan damai.

"Kalau gadis kecil ini, dia persis sekali seperti dirimu. Manjanya, cerewetnya, bahkan kalau dia marah sangat mirip dengan Ibunya."

Mereka tertawa kecil. Benar, Luhan mengiyakan pendapat Sehun. Jika Haowen adalah versi mini dari suaminya, maka Hanna adalah versi mini dari dirinya. Anak-anak mereka punya ciri khasnya tersendiri.

Hanyut dalam pemandangan melihat Haowen dan Hanna yang tertidur. Membuat pikiran Luhan berkelana ke masa yang akan datang. Jadi, bagaimana jika Ia punya satu bayi lagi? Seperti apa wajah yang di wariskan pada bayinya kelak?

"Sehun," Luhan menggenggam tangan suaminya dan menatap teduh pada lelaki itu.

"Iya, bidadariku? Ada apa, hm?."

"Bagaimana jika, kita punya bayi satu lagi?" Luhan memberikan Sehun tatapan _deereyes_ nya yang berkilauan.

Sehun menggeleng mutlak dan menatap penuh pada Haowen.

"Cukup Hanna dan Haowen saja, Sayang. Mereka sudah cukup bagiku."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika aku hamil lagi? Kau kan selalu menggagahiku. Aku yakin aku akan hamil lagi nanti." Ujar Luhan penuh keyakinan.

Sehun melotot protes dan bersemu merah.

"Hei! Sejak kapan kau menjadi sedikit frontal seperti ini sayang? Tidak, tidak. Karena aku selalu memakai pengaman di permainan kita. Kau tidak akan hamil."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memintamu lagi untuk memakai pengaman itu. Ayolah, Sehun … kita punya satu bayi lagi, oke?."

"Tidak!"

"Sehun …"

"Tidak, Sayang…"

"Ah, Wae?! Pokoknya aku mau satu bayi lagi! Titik!." Teriak Luhan final.

Dan setelah itu, Haowen terkejut dari tidurnya. Dan meraung kencang dengan tangis yang pecah. Membuat keluarga Luhan yang menunggu di luar ruangan masuk dengan langkah tergesa takut jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Mama, Umma. Sehun tidak ingin memberikanku bayi lagi. Ah, wae? Kan aku ingin bayi lagi." Rengeknya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi. Dan Lian serta Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti. Bukan Sehun tidak ingin, tentu saja lelaki mana yang tidak ingin memberikan bayi jika sang istri langsung yang memintanya. Sehun hanya khawatir dan tidak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali. Tidak ingin jika Luhan akan susah dalam melahirkan bayinya lagi.

Sudah cukup bagi Sehun untuk semua keterpurukannya. Dan Ia tidak ingin mengulangi kesedihan yang sudah-sudah. Biarlah semua itu menjadi kenangannya tersendiri dan menjadi cerita lama yang akan Ia kenang sampai sisa masa hidupnya.

Ya, Sehun sudah merasa sangat cukup dengan yang ada. Hanya Ia, Luhan, Hanna, dan Haowen. Jika memang nanti Tuhan menghadiahkan mereka bayi kecil lagi. Sehun berharap Luhan tidak akan kesulitan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Namun untuk sekarang, Sehun sudah merasa bahagia dengan keluarganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **18 Oktober 2017**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Hallo, semuanya!**

 **Masyaallah ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah BaekbeeLu tulis sejauh ini. Seharusnya dibagi menjadi dua, tapi dah terlanjur bilang sebagai Last Chap jadi ya udah wkwk.**

 **Big Thanks, buat readers kesayanganku semuanya. Buat yang udah setia review dari awal, buat yang udah follow/favorit DMWD, buat yang selalu kasih aku semangat, atau buat semua siders yang mungkin masih malu untuk menunjukkan dirinya, aku sangat berterimakasih.**

 **Maaf jika Designer memiliki banyak sekali kekurangan, dsb. Aku mohon maaf. Semoga kedepannya aku bisa menjadi yang lebih baik lagi ^o^**

 **Tidak ada Squel atau semacamnya, ini murni sudah END. Maaf juga kalau END nya kurang memuaskan hasrat kalian ya. Aku terharu karena ini udah selesai. Finally**

 **Oh ya, yang masih bertahan bersama HUNHANSHIPPER, aku ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih. Keep Hwaiting dan no sedih sedih ya. Kapal HHHS tidak akan pernah karam! Kita hanya sedang berada dimasa sulit yang mana CBHS dan KSHS pernah mengalaminya.**

 **Jadi tetaplah setia pada HUNHAN ya. Karena kita adalah Big Shipper. Kita semua sayang HUNHAN. So, jangan pada menyerah dan leave!**

 **Terakhir, jangan LUPA buat SELALU VOTE EXO ya sayang-sayangku. Dimana pun itu, pokoknya tetap selalu support EXO dan VOTE mereka! Kita harus memberikan mereka DAESANG lagi, sebanyak mungkin. Jadi tetap semangat. .**

 **Sekian, sampai jumpa di FanFiction BaekbeeLu yang lainnya.**

 **Say Good Bye for** _ **"Designer of My Wedding Dress"**_

 **P.S : Hari ini BaekbeeLu update bareng Author HUNHAN yang lainnya juga. Apriltaste, Lolipopsehun, Arianne794, dan Pizzahun. Jangan lupa mampir ke lapak mereka ya ^.^**


End file.
